


El secreto de tu aroma

by Mary_Hazz267



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Amor - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Drama, F/F, Love, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Relationship(s), Soulmates, chico x chico, happy end, harry alfa, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis tomlinson omega, love is love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 164,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Hazz267/pseuds/Mary_Hazz267
Summary: Cuando él se enoja, su aroma es de café.Cuando está triste, su aroma es limón.Cuando está feliz, su aroma es de vainilla con chocolate.Cuando está en celo, su aroma es de fresas.Un omega que cambia de aroma según su estado de ánimo. Nadie ha logrado saber cuál es su verdadero aroma, han llegado a decir que solo su alfa podría llegar a descubrirlo, pero en si, ya nadie tiene esperanzas de eso.¿Cuál es el verdadero aroma?-¿Qué te hace pensar que no se cuál es tu verdadero aroma, omega?-Todos han llegado a mí, diciendo miles y miles de aromas que supuestamente tengo. Pero en realidad, nadie lo ha descubierto.-Yo ya lo descubrí.-¿Qué es?-Por dentro es blanco y por fuera es café. Averígualo tú solo
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, esta novela tiene errores. En más de un capítulo verán el nombre de Jay o Johanna, el cual cambie a May. En otra ocasión corregiré esos errores. 
> 
> Besos

_Café helado con nuez._

_Café helado con nuez._

_¿Café helado con nuez?_

**_No sabe de lo que habla. ¿Por qué estamos aquí con él?_** Su omega estaba muy irritado.

_No hables. ¡Cállate!_

Enfrente de él estaba Nathaniel, un alfa rubio — teñido — con ojos color avellana y sonrisa coqueta, cualquier omega pensaría que era un tipo de Dios Griego, pero estaban muy equivocados. Nathaniel, era un alfa dulce pero también muy arrogante y egocéntrico. Era el típico alfa del que nadie estaba interesado.

Quiere hacer una lista de las razones del por qué está con él, en una supuesta _cita_. 

Todo estaba yendo muy pésimo.

Miró la flor rosa que estaba en la mesa, muy cerca de sus manos, sintió como sus dedos le picában en las puntas y de repente le dio esa necesidad de salir huyendo del lugar e irse a la empresa, en donde seguramente su padre lo estaba esperando con un maldito sermón. 

_Café helado con nuez._

_No me gusta el café y soy alérgico a la nuez._

**_¡Traigan al siguiente!_** Gritó su omega.

_¿Podrías quedarte callado un segundo?_

**_¡No!_ **

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle al alfa, tomó sus cosas y las guardó en la mochila que tenía en el suelo. 

—Nathaniel, te daré una respuesta cuando tenga tiempo — dice. El alfa podía notar como el omega quería huir de él, ya conocía como era Louis y como sería siempre. 

—¿Cuándo será eso?

**_Nunca_ ** **.**

—Cuando tenga tiempo — contestó con frialdad. Se sintió como una terrible persona por dejar al alfa solo en la cafetería, pero la verdad era que no iba a soportar estar un minuto más con él, fingiendo reírse de sus chistes y sonriendo falsamente, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para no terminar gritándole y diciéndole lo aburrido que era, o al menos para él.—¿Cuándo tenga tiempo? No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Caminó hasta su auto y se subió en el, no tenía ganas de conducir y se estaba maldiciendo por no haber llamado al chófer. Era muy tarde para arrepentirse de todo. 

Así fue como el omega puso en marcha su auto para ir a la empresa de su padre, la cual después sería de él. Le emocionaba mucho la empresa, desde muy pequeño quiso ser parte de ella y de todo los proyectos. Cuando cumplió los diesciocho años, fue cuando su padre comenzó a explicarle todo sobre la empresa y de como tenía que manejarla en un futuro.

Sus padres lo querían mucho, era hijo único y eso no le dió muchos problemas. 

Louis se presentó como omega cuando tenía quince años, todo fue muy normal, hasta que comenzó a tener distintos aromas. Lo cual fue muy raro al principio, sus padres lo llevaron a muchos hospitales, pero ninguno pudo explicar que era lo que tenía Louis, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a los aromas de Louis. También tenía cambios de humor muy seguido, de repente podía ser feliz y después estar enojado o triste. Sus celos eran muy diferentes, siempre dolían mucho, los supresores no le funcionaban como debían, y tampoco se atrevía a pasarlos con un alfa o beta, no quería, no podía. A pesar de todo esto, los alfas querían estar con Louis, no solo era su belleza la que llamaba la atención, sino también sus aromas, los cuales eran muy dulces y tranquilos, todos los alfas le decían cual era su aroma verdadero, eran muy variables, algunos decían que era de pinos y menta, otros simplemente le decían que era de tierra húmeda, fresa, vainilla o había unos se que atrevían a decirle que no tenía aroma, lo cual resultaba ser bastante triste. 

No estaba interesado en conseguir un alfa, no lo veía muy necesario, no quería estar siempre amarrado con uno, ser sumiso y hacer todo lo que el alfa le pida. No se veía con una familia feliz y viviendo en paz u armonía, se sentía muy bien estando solo, si tenía una que otra aventura con un alfa o una alfa, pero no era nada serio. Nunca había tenido una relación oficial, tampoco era como si buscaba tener una.

Llegó a la empresa, el nombre se podía ver desde cuadras atrás, estacionó el auto y bajó. 

_Tomlinson House._ Leyó.

Pensó en que su padre había sido muy sencillo al elegir el nombre de la empresa.

Todos iban en trajes caros y de marca, en cambio Louis estaba con sus típicos pantalones negros y un suéter mucho más grande que él y sus desgastados Vans. Realmente no se sentía muy intimidado. 

Tan solo entró y le comenzaron a llover miles de saludos y propuestas para salir a comer en el descanso, claro que este rechazó todas muy amablemente -en realidad les daba mirada tipo " _puedes meterte la propuesta para comer en el culo. Gracias, ten un buen día." -_ Todos ya sabían cómo solía ser Louis, hacían todo lo posible para no meterse con el omega. 

—¡Hola, Sandy!— gritó al ver a la recepcionista, quien era su amiga.

—Joven Louis, llega tarde — dice. Ella sabe cuanto odia que le hable formalmente,— ¿cómo estuvo tu cita?— pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Pésima. Nathaniel es muy guapo, pero realmente no es mi tipo. No sé cuál sería mi tipo pero queda muy claro que él no lo es.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? dices lo mismo de cada alfa que te invita a salir — rió,— ¡hasta me lo dijiste a mi!

Sandy era una alfa, la cual había intentado cortejar a Louis, pero este realmente no quería nada con ella, solo la veía como una amiga y solo eso. La alfa tenía su cabello rojizo natural, sus ojos eran de un tono verde claro, labios delgados y rosados, era un poco más alta de Louis. 

—Lo dije en una buena manera, zanahoria.—bromeó. 

—Como digas duende.

Rodó sus ojos.

—¿Ya llegó mi padre?— cambió de tema.

—Sí, te está esperando en su oficina. Su nuevo socio llega en una o dos horas.— miró el calendario que estaba en su escritorio. Miró todos los pendientes que tenía que hacer.— Oh, eso me lo dijo hace una hora.

—A veces no entiendo por qué sigues aquí.—bromeó.

—Porque soy la mejor secretaria de la empresa y también le agrado a tu padre.

El omega se apresuró a ir al ascensor, ya que no le gustaba tomar las escaleras.

—¡No corras en el pasillo!— gritó Sandy al ver como Louis corría y empujaba a las personas.

Siguió corriendo. 

En el ascensor había dos alfas atrás de él, no se molestó en saludarlos o algo por el estilo. Podía escuchar la conversación de los alfas, estaban hablando sobre el partido de fútbol que habría el próximo fin de semana, también sobre la omega de la noche anterior, una tal Norma. Rodó los ojos, odiaba que los alfas siempre estuvieran hablando sobre omegas y de como eran en la cama. Necesitaba salir de ese ascensor.

De pronto la plática se detuvo y Louis no supo por qué, no le interesaba. Lo que si quería saber era esa necesidad de voltear atrás, sentía la mirada pesada de ambos hombres sobre él, sobre su trasero. 

_—_ Tiene un buen trasero _._

_—_ Imagínate como se ha de sentir estar dentro de él. 

Quería golpear a los alfas.

**_¡No dejes que nos falten al respeto!_** Gritó su omega. 

—Hoy es un buen día para despedir a alfas depravados — dice.— ¿No creen?— se volteó y le sonrió a los alfas.— Este es mi piso. Una cosa más, recuerden que yo seré el próximo jefe. ¡Adiós!

Salió y caminó hasta la oficina de su padre, la cual no estaba tan lejos. 

No había nadie en recepción así que simplemente avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—Deberías de elegir bien a tus empleados — tiró su mochila en el primer sillón que vio y luego se sentó en el,— es la segunda que alguien me incómoda y...

—Hola, Louis. Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar — interrumpió Mark,— ¿cómo estás hijo?— sonrió.

—Mal —frunció el ceño,— te dije que dos alfas me estaban...

—Si escuché, me encargaré de eso más tarde. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Nathaniel?— puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y se apoyó en sus puños y miró muy atento a su hijo, quien tenía el ceño muy fruncido,— ¿no te duele la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño?

—Okey, luego hablamos de eso — suspiró.— Estuvo muy terrible. No dejaba de hablar sobre su viaje a Brasil y de cuánto le dolió la muerte de su gato, ¡hasta me dijo que pensó en revivirlo!—exclamó,— ¿quién dice eso en una cita? 

—No creí que fuera tan raro.

—Después dijo que olía a ¡Café helado y nuez! ¡No me gusta el café y soy alérgico a la nuez!— bufó.—¿Por qué acepte salir con él? Oh, claro, porque tú me dijiste. 

Mark hizo una mueca.— Brutal — dice,— necesitas salir con alguien, tal vez sea por eso que siempre estás de mal humor. Deberías de aceptar el cortejo de Sandy, se ve que a ella aún le gustas. 

El omega negó varias veces.

—Es mi amiga, solo la veo como una — suspiró.— necesito contarle a alguien lo de hoy.

—¿Saldrás de nuevo con Nathaniel?

—¡No! ¡Es tu maldito segundo recepcionista! — gritó.— ¡Hasta me dió una flor de cortejo!

Y así fue como Mark, escupió su café. 

Jamás pensó en que el alfa iba a llegar tan lejos con Louis, pensó en que solo serían unas cuantas salidas y eso, pero no se imaginó en que su recepcionista quisiera cortejar a Louis.

—¿Aceptaste?

—¿Tú qué crees?— chasqueó la lengua.

—Necesito progresar todo esto que me acabas de decir. No pensé que te quisiera como su omega o algo — tomó más café,— él me juro que solo sería tu amigo.

—Vaya amigo — se acomodó mejor en el sillón.— ¿Cuando llega tu nuevo socio?

—Nuestro y en unos minutos.— comenta.

—¿Cómo se llama su empresa?

—Cox'S.

—Mira que original.

—No quiero comentarios sarcásticos cuando él llegue, Louis. Lo digo en serio, no todos estamos para estarte soportando.

Tocaron la puerta.

El omega comenzó a desprender aroma de _vainilla y chocolate,_ en señal de que estaba feliz por conocer al nuevo socio de su padre. Solo esperaba que no fuera un engreído y arrogante o alguien con el ego hasta las nubes.

Se puso de pie, dejó su mochila en el suelo para que él alfa tuviera en donde sentarse.

Un aroma de tierra húmeda llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, no supo por qué se sintió tan relajado con ese aroma.

_Oh vamos, contrólate._

**_¿Quién podría controlarse con ese aroma?_ **

—Louis — su padre llamó,— él es Harry Styles, nuestro nuevo socio.

Nuestro.

El alfa tenía ojos color verde, pero no era un verde común, era de esos color fuerte, era un color verde el cual podías ver por horas y horas y jamás ibas a cansarte. Su cabello era rizado y corto, su mandíbula estaba muy marcada. De repente se preguntó si el alfa era real o era una alucinación. 

El tal Harry le extendió la mano, la cual era mucho más grande que la de Louis.

—Un placer, Henrry — dice. Realmente no supo si dijo bien su nombre o no, estaba muy embobado viendo los ojos verdes del chico más alto.

—El placer es todo mío, Lewis.

No sé molestó en corregirlo.

Mark miraba a su hijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se le miraba que quería comenzar a gritar por horas. Jamás había visto a su hijo portarse así con un alfa.

—Has crecido mucho, Harry. ¿Te gustó el regalo que te mandé?— dice.

_¿Por qué le dió un regalo?_

—Oh si, muchas gracias por el auto, Mark. Mi colección cada vez es más y más grande. Lo bueno es que todos están muy bien acomodados en mi casa. — sonrió. Hasta la sonrisa era perfecta.

—Escuché que era aún más grande.

—Me gustas las cosas grandes.— miró al omega.

_¿Por qué carajo me mira?_

**_Huele tan bien._ **

_No digas eso._

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el padre de Louis le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento para que platicaran mucho mejor sobre el contrato. El omega volvió a sentarse en donde mismo, tratando de evitar la mirada del alfa, quien no dejaba de mirarlo y ni se molestaba en disimular. 

Por otra parte, Mark notaba como el alfa miraba a su hijo, y aunque trato de no sonreír, terminó dando leves sonrisas de felicidad. 

_No te vayas a poner nervioso, por favor._

Sus manos comenzaban a sudar mucho, al igual que todo su cuerpo, su pierna se estaba moviendo de arriba hacia abajo sin que pudiera detenerla. Se sentía tan mal por estar nervioso, ni siquiera sabía el por que estaba así. 

Un fuerte aroma de uva comenzó a llenar toda la sala, Louis se maldijo por eso y a estas alturas quería que la tierra se lo tragara para siempre. No era muy común que su aroma fuera de uva, pues él nunca se ponía nervioso. 

Su padre lo miró muy preocupado, pero el omega solo le sonrió muy tranquilo, pero en realidad fue una mueca en su rostro.

—¿Quieres salir un rato?— preguntó.

—Iré por un té.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada, tratando de averiguar que era todo eso que había pasado, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué el aroma del omega había cambiando tan rápido. De repente sintió la necesidad de salir con él y pregúntarle si estaba bien, quería protegerlo de todos los alfas.

El omega trató de calamar su respiración, pero no lo estaba logrando, no del todo bien. Se sentía muy mal por haber reaccionado así, era casi imposible, jamás se había sentido así por algún alfa, ni siquiera con Sandy, no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño que había sido todo. Su omega no dejaba de decirle que volviera a la oficina y se quedará ahí, oliendo el aroma del alfa. 

El aroma de _vainilla y chocolate_ se hizo presente, y se sentía bien por ya no estar hecho un manojo de nervios, prefería tener ese aroma a otro. 

Su padre, como sus amigos y familiares, sabían como eran los aromas de Louis según su estado de ánimo, tardaron mucho en entenderlos, pero al final lo lograron y ayudaron a Louis en todo lo que podían, el castaño no dejaba de agradecerles todo lo que hacían por él. Amaba tanto a su familia.

Sirvió un poco de agua hirviendo a la taza color negra que estaba en la barra, la taza tenía una pequeña estampilla que decía "De Louis. No tocar." Tomó un sobre de té y lo puso en la taza. 

Podía escuchar la risa de Sandy, era muy escandalosa. 

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó. Se sirvió un té como el de Louis.

—Tuve que salir de la oficina porque me puse nervioso.— fue sincero.

La alfa frunció el ceño.

—Tú nunca te pones nervioso — tomó de su té,— ¿tan guapo es el socio?— bromeó.

Louis solo alzó las cejas y asintió sin pensarlo. 

—Eso es raro viniendo de ti. La última vez que te pusiste nervioso, fue en nuestra primera cita, o creo que fue en la segunda.

—Fue en la primera. Pero está vez fue muy diferente, mi omega se quedó muy embobado mirando sus ojos color verdes...

—Mis ojos también son verdes, Louis.

**_Lo siento, pero no es del mismo verde._ **

_Ya basta._

**_Dile que no es el mismo verde._ **

_No._

**_Dile. Dile. Dile._ **

Bufó.

—¡Déjame terminar!— la alfa asintió con una sonrisa burlona.— Sus ojos son verdes, pero no de un verde común... Es muy inefable lo que sentí al verlos. Su aroma puso muy loco a mi omega, te juro que por poco y me lanzaba a él.— rió — Parezco un omega adolescente.

Sandy trató de analizar las palabras que su amigo le había dicho, pensó en que decirle o que hacer, pero se encontraba en blanco.

—Si, bueno. Necesito un trago para pensar en todo y tú también — sonrío,— deberías de ponerte a rezar para que tu padre no lo invite a la fiesta de esta noche.

—Es obvio que si lo invitará.

—En ese caso, tendré que prepararme para aguantar tu aroma a uva en toda la noche.

—¿Quién dice que estaré contigo toda la noche?

—Yo sé que no querrás despegarte de mi, cariño.— guiñó un ojo.

—No estaré como chicle contigo. Invitaré a Fer para que sea tu acompañante — alzó las cejas repentinas veces.— Así podrás decirle lo mucho que te gusta.

Fer era un omega de veinte años, tenía un año trabajando para los Tomlinson. Era de la estatura de Louis, su cabello era negro y un poco rizado, sus ojos eran cafés claros y tenían pecas en su rostro, esto había sido la razón por la que Sandy se volvió loca.

—No te atrevas Tomlinson.

—Lo haré. ¡Ay, mira ahí vine!—apuntó.— ¡Hey Fer!

El omega miró a Louis unos segundos y después camino hacia ellos muy tímido.

—Oye, quería saber si quieres ir a la fiesta de esta noche, todos estarán y tú no puedes faltar. No te preocupes por la invitación, me encargaré de que tu nombre esté en la lista, serás mi invitado de honor.

—Si.

Murmuró bajito.

—¡Okey! ¡Nos vemos!

—Deberías ir con tu padre, Louis.— trató de sonar molesta. 

Muy en el fondo la alfa estaba entre feliz y apenada por qué Louis invitó al omega a la fiesta que habría en la noche. 

—Agradeceme luego.

Huyó rápidamente.

Volvió a caminar a la oficina de su padre, esta vez se fue solo en el ascensor y agradeció por eso, pues no sé quería volver a ver con algún otro alfa que le estuviera mirando el trasero como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

_No vayas a ponerte como un loco._

**_Aburrido_**. Contestó su omega.

Su omega había estado de fastidioso y a Louis ya lo comenzaba a poner muy inquieto, normalmente ambos eran muy pacíficos y se entendían bien, pero ahora mismo estaban en un maldito desacuerdo.

Trató de tranquilizarse antes de entrar a la oficina, estaba respirando muy profundo, movía un poco sus manos para ver si así podría calmarse. Al parecer funcionó, pues el aroma de vainilla y chocolate ya era demasiado notable en el pasillo.

Se tomó lo último que le quedaba en la taza y la dejó en el escritorio del recepcionista que era Nathaniel, no se le hizo raro no verlo, sabía que su padre siempre lo tenía de un lugar al otro sin descanso. Pudo ver cómo la flor que le había dado estaba sobre una libreta, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza, se sintió mal por no haberla aceptado, pero sabía que si la hubiera agarrado significaría que estaba dispuesto a aceptar el cortejo del alfa.

No estaba listo para eso.

Realmente no sabía cuándo iba a estar listo para ser cortejado. Tampoco sabía si estaría dispuesto a entregarse a un alfa en cuerpo y alma, nunca se vio como alguien sumiso o cariñoso, de tan solo pensar en eso le daba algo que era muy inexplicable. 

Todos siempre le decían que saliera con alguien, ya que pensaban que los cambios de humor de Louis se debían a eso, a que no tenía un alfa con quién estar día y noche, alguien que le diera cariño o regalos. Se negaba a todo, pero siempre lo convencían de que tuviera citas, las cuales siempre salían muy pero muy mal. Había alfas que no dejaban de contar anécdotas "graciosas" aunque en realidad resultaban ser muy aburridas o al menos para Louis, otros alfas no dejaban de hablar sobre sus ex parejas, lo cual resultaba ser demasiado incómodo para Louis ¿quién demonios habla sobre sus ex en una cita? Los alfas no podían ser más raros. En fin, si le preguntaran a Louis cual había sido su peor cita, no daría una respuesta, ya que no sabría cual elegir entre la más peor.

Nadie podía creer que a sus veinticuatro años iba a estar soltero y virgen —bueno, no tan virgen — incluso sus amigos llegaban a molestarlo por eso, pero todo era broma entre ellos, así que Louis no se molestaba por eso. Él realmente se sentía orgulloso de estar soltero, porque la mayoría de sus amigos ya tenían alfas o hijos, incluso sus ex compañeros de la escuela. 

—Creí que no volverías — escuchó la voz de su padre, no pudo evitar dar un salto por el susto,— toma asiento.

Asintió.

Caminó muy lento hasta el sillón en donde estaba su mochila y se sentó muy lento en el, con la esperanza de no hacer ningún ruido.

Escucho muy atento la conversación de ambos alfas, tratando de pensar en decir algo o quedarse callado hasta que la junta terminará.

**_¿No te gustaría oler al alfa?_ **

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, su padre y Harry lo miraron muy confundidos, incluso Mark se puso de pie para dar leves golpes en la espalda de su hijo, después lo dejó aún confundido. 

_¡NO!_

Mentiría si dijera que Louis quería ponerle una cinta en la boca a su omega para ver si así se iba a quedar callado por el resto del día, pero sabía que sería completamente imposible de hacerlo.

**_Estás mintiendo, te mientes a ti mismo._ **

Quería echarse a reír en ese mismo instante.

_¿Quisieras guardar silencio? Nos estás dejando en completo ridículo._

**_No hasta que digas que quieres oler su cuello. ¡Vamos! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Tú quieres! ¡¿Que nos impide hacerlo?!_ **

_Muchas cosas nos impiden hacerlo. No es tan atractivo como tú lo ves._

**_¿Acaso quieres a Nathaniel?_ **

_¡NO! ¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?!_

Se sentía mal por gritarle a su omega, pero no había otro opción.

**_Hay tanta agresividad el de hoy._ **

Louis gruñó.

**_¡No me gruñas!_ **

—Lo siento — murmura al ver que lo miran de nuevo,— no volverá a pasar — sonrió.

—Si te sientes mal no debiste de haber venido.

—Estoy bien. Sabés que esto es normal ¿no? — ríe nervioso,— es un día más así. Me disculpo si he sido un... ¿Irresponsable? ¿Mal portado? 

—No hay de que disculparse, joven Louis. A todos nos puede llegar a pasar.— dice. Su voz era muy ronca y profunda, demasiado varonil. De nuevo tenía la mirada fija en Louis, quien tenía un poco la boca abierta. 

**_Y decías que no era atractivo._ **

Decidió ignorar lo que dijo su omega.

—Bueno, Styles. Creo que nuestra junta ha terminado hasta aquí, pero te veré en la fiesta de esta noche ¿verdad?— Mark se puso de pie y se paró enfrente de Harry.

—Ahí estaré. Sería un honor estar en tu casa, escuché que aún es pequeña, ¿no quieres remodelarla?

—Nuestra casa no es pequeña.— susurro el castaño.

—Sigue siendo la misma.— mark le dió una mirada a Louis para que se pusiera de pie.— En fin, nos gustaría que estuvieras en ella.

—Así es —dice el omega.— Nos encantaría que estuviera en nuestra _pequeña y humilde casa_. Pero si es muy poco para usted, nos encargaremos de que sea aún más grande. Si gusta también podemos mandar a hacer una alfombra con oro o cucharas de oro para que se sienta como la realeza que es. Incluso si gusta que alguien le quite sus zapatos nos encargaremos de eso.

Iba a continuar, pero sintió el pellizco de Mark en su cadera, pero aún así no dejó de sonreir.

—Lo trataremos demasiado bien, Harvard.

_Es Harry_. Pensó.

—Me retiro, ha sido una buena mañana.— dice y salió casi corriendo.

—Tu hijo es muy agradable.

Mark pensó en reírse.

—Lo es.

✷✷✷

—¿Cómo te fue en la junta?

—De lo peor. — dice. 

Estaba en comedores, su amigo Zayn estaba sentado enfrente de él. Era un omega también, era alto y flaco, pero aún así lograba ser muy atractivo. Su tez era un poco morena, sus ojos color café y sus pestañas eran largas y muy rizadas, sus curvas no eran muy notorias.

Había conocido a Zayn hace cuatro años, se conocieron en un día lluvioso, en donde Louis iba caminando de prisa — en ese entonces aún no tenía auto — y no sé fijaba si chocaba con las personas. Tenía que llegar a su casa antes que sus padres, ya que había salido sin su permiso y no quería que lo regañaran. El punto es que terminó por empujar al moreno, ocasionando que cayera al agua y su ropa se llenará de lodo, como remedio lo invitó a su casa para prestarle algo de ropa, desde ahí se hicieron los mejores amigos.

—¿Por qué? 

—Me puse nervioso y la oficina se llenó de mi aroma de _uva_. Tuve que salir lo más rápido posible y regresé cuando ya estaba más calmado — bufó,— luego él no dejaba de mirarme y mi omega quería olerlo del cuello ¡del cuello! Incluso hasta gruñi. 

—Solo te has puesto nervioso cuando saliste con Sandy — comenta,— realmente no puedo asimilar todo lo que has dicho ¿tu omega quería olerlo? 

**_No solo yo._ **

—Si, está muy alborotado.

**_Siempre echandome la culpa de todo ¡De todo!_ **

_La culpa siempre es tuya cada vez que me haces quedar como un maldito omega_ adolescente _._

**_No quedas como uno, eres uno._ **

_Contigo no se puede._

—Debe ser por tu celo.

—Aun falta mucho para que llegue mi celo.

Louis no dejaba de jugar con su comida, incluso pensó en tirarla, el hambre se le había ido por completo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Nathaniel?

Le dió una mirada no muy linda.

No quería hablar más sobre ese alfa.

Pero aún así se limitó en contestarle a su amigo, quien se veía muy emocionado.

—Me dió una rosa.

—No es cierto, dime que no es cierto.— exclamó tranquilo.

Louis asintió muy despacio. 

—No me imaginé que llegara tan lejos. Siempre se notó que le gustabas, pero pensé que solo era una fase pero ahora veo que no — hizo una pausa,— es un buen alfa...

—Lo es, pero realmente no es mi tipo.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo?

**_Harry..._ **

_No lo digas._

**_Styles._ **

_Carajo, como te gusta hacer esto._

—No importa.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Oh, me dijo que olía a café helado con nuez.

Zayn se hecho a reír a carcajadas, tanto que comenzó a llorar de la risa.

—A veces me sorprende lo mal que todos te conocen — limpio sus lágrimas.— no podré olvidar esto, Louis.

_Creeme, nadie nunca olvidara esto._

—Como sea, ¿Ya tienes traje para esta noche?

—No. Tenía pensado que podríamos ir los dos a buscar nuestros trajes, en caso de que no tengas uno aún.

—Vamos.

Ambos omegas se pusieron en marcha para ir a comprar los trajes que usarían en la fiesta. 

El padre de Louis organizaba una fiesta cada año, para celebrar el aniversario de la empresa. Todos sus socios y uno que otro empleado asistía, algunos incluso llevaban regalos para la familia Tomlinson, como agradecimiento. Tomlinson House, era una de las empresas más famosas en todo Reino Unido, no había un día en que la prensa siguieran a algún miembro de la familia, como si se tratara de un celebridad. A Louis le gustaba toda la atención que recibía, siempre iban por la calle tomando fotos o haciendo entrevistas.

Jamás se iba a cansar de todo eso.

Muchas podrían pensar que Louis era un niño rico más, de esos que pensaban que tenían al mundo a sus pies, pero en realidad no era así, estaba muy lejos de serlo. Sus padres siempre fueron muy estrictos con su educación, estudiaba todos los día de la semana, incluso sábado y domingo, iba a clases de italiano y francés o piano, en pocas palabras, casi nunca tuvo tiempo para jugar con sus juguetes, pero había veces en donde sus padres se ponían blandos con él y lo dejaban jugar. Cuando cumplió los quince fue cuando todo cambió, sus padres eran un poco más suaves con él.

A pesar de ser mayor de edad, casi no salía de fiesta o iba a bares con sus amigos, era rara la vez que aceptaba salir con ellos, aunque siempre que iba trataba de no ahogarse en alcohol para así poder ser él quien manejara y llevara a sus amigos a sus respectivas casas.

Le gustaba más cuando salía con Sandy, ya que ella no tomaba alcohol, aunque también ella se molestaba por ser la niñera de sus amigos, tener a tres omegas bajo el efecto del alcohol no era una tarea fácil.

—Llamaré a Niall para que nos vea.— habló Zayn.

Niall era el último del grupo, el omega era rubio teñido, aunque dijera lo contrario. Su acento irlandés siempre estaba a flote al igual que su buen humor y sus miles de bromas, era el más carismático de todos. Siempre quería andar detrás de los alfas, tenía una rara obsesión con los rubios, nadie sabía por qué, pese a que siempre decía una cosa diferente cuando se lo preguntaban. 

Sandy fue quien conoció al rubio en un supermercado, dos alfas lo estaban acosando, la alfa muy amable trató de ayudarlo haciéndose pasar por su alfa, al final lo dejaron y fue ella quien lo presentó con los demás. Louis era una de esas personas que adoptaba a quien le caía bien.

Muchos decían que era muy raro que tres omegas fueran amigos de una alfa, ya que siempre lo mal pensaban e incluso llegaban a relacionar al cuarteto, lo que ocasionaba que siempre se la pasaran diciendo que solo eran unos buenos amigos y nada más eso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la tienda en donde comprarían los trajes. Se bajaron del auto de Louis y caminaron hasta la entrada del centro comercial, iban caminando entre la gente, quien por alguna razón no dejaban de mirar a los dos amigos que iban muy tranquilamente.

Cuando entraron a la tienda, ambos se pusieron a ver los cientos de trajes costosos que estaban en venta.

Louis no sabía por cual empezar.

Por otro lado Zayn ya tenía como tres trajes en la mano, de un diseño muy diferente al igual que el tono. El moreno vio como su amigo estaba parado viendo los trajes, como si tuviera miedo de no saber cual iba a probarse primero.

—¿No quieres que te ayude a elegir?— se limitó a preguntar.

—Estoy bien — dice con una sonrisa tranquila.

El otro omega asintió y se apresuró a ir a los probadores.

**_¡Hay que probarnos el que tiene brillitos!_ **

_Relájate._

Caminó hasta donde estaba el traje negro con brillos, era muy lindo y sabía que le iba a hacer una exelente figura, pidió que alguien le diera uno a su medida para poder probarselo.

Iba caminando a los probadores cuando...

—¡Enano!— gritó cierto irlandés.

—Hola rubia.

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo.

—Veo que ya empezaron sin mí.— finge lágrimas.

—Recién llegamos. Zayn está probandose como cien trajes, al parecer aún quiere impresionar a Liam.— suspiró.

—Olvidé que aún estaba de novio con Liam, me sorprende ¿sabés?— dice,— pensé que solo iba a ser algo pasajero pero no, ya casi tiene una marca en su cuello. 

Era cierto, todos pensaba que Zayn y Liam no llegarían muy lejos, ya que su relación comenzó algo rara, un día podían estar juntos muy felices, pero al día siguiente no se hablaban en todo el día e incluso hubo veces en donde salían con otras personas y después se terminaban besando en los baños.

—Todos llegamos a pensar en eso, Niall.

—Si — suspira.— ¿Te ibas a probar ese traje?— Louis sintió.— ¡Ay Dios! ¡Te quedará muy bien! 

—No hay necesidad de gritar.

—Mueve tu trasero y ve a medirte el traje, te espero aquí como el buen amigo que soy.

Fue hasta los probadores, Zayn iba de salida y le sonrió, obviamente le sonrió de vuelta.

El traje el quedó muy bien, le resaltaba demasiado su figura, pero aún más su trasero, lo cual no fue muy de se agrado, ya que sabía que nadie pararía de verlo.

Tuvo que salir para ver qué opinaban sus amigos sobre el traje.

—Date la vuelta.— demandó Zayn.

—Perfecto, simplemente no veo algún error.

—Concuerdo contigo, Niall.

—¿Les gusta?— pregunta muy tímido.

—¡Nos encanta!— dijeron al mismo tiempo lo que llevó a que chocarán las manos.

—No te imaginas lo que te haría si fuera alfa — Niall palmeó su trasero.

—Creí que dirían que no. Mi trasero se remarca de más y creo que es demasiado para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a usar prendas pegadas al cuerpo, ¿seguros que no puedo usar un suéter?

—Definitivamente no.— habló Niall.— Este traje es lo mejor que te he visto. Te juro que soy capaz de mandarte a hacer un cuadro con este traje.

—Concuerdo con el teñido.

—Es la segunda vez que dices eso, Zayn.— comenta.— ¿Que se traman ustedes dos?

—Nada. Es solo que... Tal vez Zayn me dijo lo que pasó en la junta y quizá yo quiero que te veas muy bonito para él para que tengan una cita y luego te marque y tengan hijos — dice muy rápido.— ¡Yo sería el tío favorito y soltero que viaja por todo el mundo!

—A veces no sé si son mis amigos o mis enemigos. No quiero nada con ese alfa, no me agrado en lo más mínimo.

**_No hables por los dos._ **

_Shhhh._

—Tu omega no pensó lo mismo — agregó el rubio.

**_Gracias, Niall_ **

—Los brillitos llamaran la atención de todos — dice el omega,— se les caerá la baba.

—Seguro que sí — mordió su mejilla,— me iré a cambiar, espero y ya tengan algo ustedes.

Volvió a los vestidores.

—Tenemos que hacer que se vean en la fiesta.— murmuró Zayn.

—Tú llevas al socio y yo a Louis.

—Estamos fritos si Louis se entera.

—Vale la pena el riesgo.

✷✷✷

La música clásica sonaba por toda la casa y uno que otro susurro de parte de los invitados, iban y venían personas con sus copas de champagne. Los vestidos caros estaban muy relucientes y muy bien cuidados, las omegas tenían ese color rojo en sus labios que tanto las caracterizaba, sus prendas pegadas y escotadas. Los alfas iban de traje color negro y uno que otro color blanco o simplemente de otro color, algunas alfas iban con vestidos o con trajes de mujer, ellas siempre lograban verse bien con cualquier cosa que usarán.

De alguna manera, esta fiesta era completamente diferente, no se sentía igual. Quizá era porque había más personas y más murmullos o porque su padre dejó entrar a la prensa para que sacarán fotos de todos los invitados, incluyendo a la familia.

Mark tenía puesto un hermoso traje color azul marino, en cuanto a May , ella lucía un vestido negro con brillos, casi igual como el traje negro de Louis. Sus padres estaban hablando con unos empresarios de Japón, quienes habían sido sus socios en años pasados. Mientras que Louis estaba en una esquina viendo a los demás, como si fuera la oveja negra de la familia, no era muy de su agrado esas fiestas, la música clásica le daba sueño, demasiado sueño, pero lo hacía por su padre, quien estaba muy emocionado diciéndoles a todos que Louis sería el nuevo dueño de la empresa.

Lo ponía nervioso eso. 

Se ponía nervioso porque no sabía si iba a poder manejar la empresa como su padre quería. No quería decepcionarlo, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

Sus amigos aún no llegaban, miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y se dió cuenta que aún era temprano y que las personas llegaron mucho más temprano, sin duda todo estaba muy extraño. 

—Veo que te diviertes.— dice Evan, un alfa que intentó ser su novio el año pasado. Era moreno, de barba cuadrada y de ojos color miel, era muy atractivo. Su voz siempre fue muy varonil.

—No tienes idea de cuanto.

—Ese traje te sienta bien.— halagó.

—A mi todo me sienta bien.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Evan. La había olvidado o quizá nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar.

—Olvidé tu ego.

**_Y nosotros te olvidamos a ti._ **

Suspiró.

Pasó un beta cargando varias copas de champagne, Louis dejó su copa vacía y tomó otra al igual que el alfa moreno que estaba a su lado. 

—¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a España?— trató de conversar, quería quitar todo ese incómodo momento.

—Muy bien. Ya me hacían falta unas vacaciones y España es un lugar bastante agradable y lindo.— dice.

—Ya.

Louis frunció sus labios.

—No es muy común verte aquí. En realidad es la primera vez que vines, ¿a qué se debe?

—No se debe a nada, Louis. 

—Hu-Huh — fue lo único que murmuró.

—Te dejaré solo.

—Si has eso — dice el omega.

Vio como el alfa se alejaba.

Caminó hasta la cocina en donde había un banquete de postres, no se molestó en comer unos cuantos, tenía algo de tiempo que no comía algo de azúcar, además no le vendría nada mal comerse unos cuantos. Era lo que más amaba de las fiestas que su padre hacía, esos deliciosos dulces que mandaba a hacer, eran tan deliciosos, jamás se cansaría de comerlos. Eran como unas gorditas de azúcar que tenían lechera adentro o fresa, en realidad su relleno era muy variable.

Había también dos fuentes de chocolate blanco y la otra de chocolate negro, algunas personas estaban comiendo fresas y les ponían un poco de chocolate. Louis en realidad no le gustaba para nada esa combinación. 

Siguió comiendo gorditas de azúcar, asegurándose de que no tuvieran nada de nuez, ya que si no se podría completamente rojo y su cara se comenzaría a hinchar. No recuerda cuando fue la última que comió nuez, pero lo que si recuerda era como su cara se hinchaba demasiado, ese día tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital, en donde le hicieron un lavado de estómago, ese fue el peor día de su vida.

_Debería de parar ya._

**_Pienso lo mismo._ **

_No te decía a ti._

Algunas veces su omega se comportaba algo infantil, siempre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para dejarlo en vergüenza, sin contar las miles de veces que gimió en público, solo por haber estado muy cerca de un alfa, su omega era como su peor enemigo que debía ser su amigo. Aún así se llevaban bien, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Sintió un pellizco en su cadera, giró y eran sus amigos, Zayn, Niall y Sandy. 

Zayn tenía puesto el traje color negro que habían comprado hace unas horas, se le veía muy bien y se apegaba a su figura. Niall tenía puesto una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, aún así lograba verse muy bien y formal. Sandy era muy diferente, ella siempre estaba luciendo trajes de diseñador, está vez llevaba uno color azul agua, con una blusa blanca de tirantes. Sus amigos se veían muy bien.

—Ya se habían tardado.

—Tuvimos un pequeño retraso.— habló Niall.

—Pequeño se refiere a que no supo que ponerse y estuvo como mil horas en el baño.— agregó Sandy.

Fue el único que no había comprado nada.

El rubio la miro mal y le sacó la lengua, la alfa lo hizo de vuelta.

—Iré a buscar a Liam.

—Seguro y se van a follar.— bromeó el rubio.— Los dejo unos minutos, ya le puse ojo a un alfa.

—Solo somos tu y yo, cariño.

—¿No saldrás corriendo también?— negó.— Cuando vea a Fer te aviso para que corras detrás de él.

—Ponte a comer y no molestes — sonrió.— Pásame unas de esas.

—Tengo una obsesión con estás cosas, son tan deliciosas y huelen muy bien ¿verdad?

Asintió.

—Cuando un alfa te marque, haré una fiesta y daré estás gorditas de azúcar como postre.

—¿Quién dice que me voy a dejar marcar?— frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién dice que no?

**_Eso Sandy, demuéstrale que está equivocado._ **

—Llegará el momento en donde quieras un alfa, Louis. Pensarás en formar una vida con él y querrás tener una linda marca en tu cuello.— el tono tranquilo en voz era muy bajo.— No engañes a tu omega y no te engañes a ti mismo ¿si? 

—No...No es para mí eso.

—Lo dices porque no lo has intentado, Louis.

—Demonios, ¿por qué me haces dudar de esto?— espeta con tranquilidad.

—Esa era mi intención.

—Realmente no sé si eres mi amiga o enemiga.

—Dejare pasar eso que dijiste.— dice.— deberías de ir a buscar a ese alfa de _ojos verdes.—_ imitó la voz de Louis.

—No quiero verlo, no me agrada. Así que cualquier ilusión que te estés haciendo sácala de tu cabeza, Sandy.— finge molestia.

La alfa soltó un suspiro.

—No es ilusión, se que él te gusta...

—No.

—Déjame terminar.

—No, porque se lo que vas a decir, todos me han estado diciendo que reaccione así porque me gusta y no es así.— exclama.— No trates de hacer esto, ya no quiero que me digan que salga con alfas que no me agradan. Ya me cansé de eso.

Algunas personas miraron muy curioso a Louis, como si estuvieran esperando a que él y Sandy se comenzaran a pelear.

—Quiero tomar mis propias decisiones ¿si? Quiero elegir con quien salir o con quien no y quiero que no comenten sobre que estoy soltero. Me gusta estar así.

No le dio tiempo a la alfa para que respondiera, solo se fue de la cocina, dejándola con una mirada de preocupación. 

Decidió salir de la casa, hacia el jardín trasero, en donde estaba un pequeño quiosco en donde sus padres solían tomar el té todos las mañanas. 

Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y lo prendió, dio una calada, sintiéndose muy relajado.

Por una vez en su vida sintió todo el alivio estando ahí solo, sin nadie al rededor de él, sin ningún sonido o algo, solo estaba él, el quiosco y la luz de la luna, la cual se miraba mucho más grande que lo habitual.

—Estoy esperando a que digas algo sarcástico.— murmura para así mismo.— Pero veo que no tienes ganas de regañarme o algo parecido.

Dio otra calada, haciendo que sus mejillas quedarán ahuecadas. 

**_¿De que caso serviría que te dijera algo, si de todos modos no vas a escuchar?_ **

_Oh..._

**_Eres un terco._ **

_Somos._

—Nunca había visto a un omega fumar — se sobre saltó.— Lo siento.

—Me sentiré importante por ser el primero.

**_¿Qué fue eso?_** Se podía escuchar la burla de su omega.

—¿Tienes otro?

El omega asintió y extendió un cigarro al alfa.

—Tendré que prenderlo con mi mano.— dice burlón. Louis le dió su encendedor.— Gracias.

—No hay de que, Harvard.

—Es Harry.

—La misma cosa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. 

El alfa decidió terminarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Necesitaba aire fresco.— no le importaba si sonaba demasiado frío.— ¿Tú?

—Igual. Me estaban ahogando con tantas preguntas allá adentro. Anysha no dejaba de coquetearme ¿la conocés?— asintió.

—Suele ser así con todos los alfas que llegan, en una semana se olvidara de ti, siempre lo hace. No te sientas muy importante, Harty.

El alfa rodó sus ojos al escuchar como su nombre estaba muy mal pronunciado.

—¿Lo haces a propósito? 

—¿El que?

—Decir mal mi nombre.

**_Lo hace para llamar tu atención._ **

Rogó para que el alfa de Harry no lo haya escuchado. Aunque era casi imposible, teniendo en cuenta que no tenían un lazo. 

—Quizá.

Harry soltó el humo que tenía retenido, el omega lo vio, la manera en que tomaba entre sus dedos el cigarro y la forma en que daba las caladas para luego soltar el humo.

—Apuesto a que soy el primero en decir mal tu nombre.

—Lo eres.

—Hu-Huh.

—Eres lindo.

Casi se ahoga con el humo.

El alfa le dio pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

—G-Gracias.

—No quise sonar atrevido, lo siento.

—Parece que si.— murmura.

—¿Qué harás después de la fiesta?

—Nada que te importe.— rodó los ojos.

El alfa soltó una risa. 

Más bien fue una gran carcajada, el omega lo miro demasiado mal. 

—¿Qué da risa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o me trabe al hablar?— dice.

El aroma a café se hizo presente, haciendo que el alfa se quedará muy atontado y mareando al olerlo. 

De pronto quería preguntarle el por qué olía diferente, así que lo hizo sin pena alguna.

—¿Por qué hueles diferente?— preguntó. Louis tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido, incluso sus labios estaban ladinos haciendo que se vieran un poco más gruesos. 

—No es tu asunto, Harry.— demandó molesto. 

Al menos había dicho su nombre bien, ya era un avance.

—También en la oficina cambió...— murmura.— Solo quiero saber por qué.

—No fue por ti, si es eso lo que piensas. 

—Nunca dije que hubiera sido por mi, pero si es así gracias.— Louis quería golpear a ese alfa en la cara.— ¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta?

—No, no lo haré.— exclama.

Harry se acercó un poco más a él, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco, no quería que ese alfa se acercará más a él, su espacio personal era muy importante.

—¿Qué pasará si te digo que eres mi omega?— el corazón de Louis se aceleró, tanto que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Que estaba tratando de hacer el rizado? Porque Louis no sabía que es lo que quería.- Hum...

—Es la cosa más estúpida que me han dicho. ¿Soy tu omega?— se rió.— Tu omega ¿qué te fumaste?— volvió a reír.

—Seguro que tu omega siente lo mismo.

**_¡Si!_ **

—¡NO!— gritó.— ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? 

—¿Quieres decir que no soy el único que te ha dicho esto?

—Si, todos han estado diciendo eso todo el santo día. ¿Y eso qué? Suelo cambiar de aroma a cada rato, no entiendo por qué todos están reaccionando así.— suspiró.— No voy a responder a tu pregunta ¿si? No tiene importancia, nunca la tendrá.

—No voy a irme hasta que mi digas.

—Entonces ponte cómodo.

**_Si le sigues hablado de esa manera, no nos va a querer, Louis. Deja tus miedos atrás y dile que quieres oler su cuello._ **

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no eres mi omega y yo te dejará en paz.

Le gustaba complicar la vida de Louis.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Quería decirle que guardara silencio y que se fuera, ya no quería estar mas con él. 

**_Dile la verdad..._ **

_¿Cuál es la verdad?_

**_Que si reaccionaste así por él._ **

Decidió decir todo lo contrario, una vez más en su vida, y realmente no le importaba si eso lo dañará.

—No reaccione así por ti, no eres tan importante o atractivo como todos piensan.— dice aburrido.

—Tu omega dice otra cosa.

—Escúchame, Harwy. No me gustas.— confiesa.— Como dije, no eres tan atractivo.

—Jamás ví a un omega engañarse a si mismo.— ríe.— Mira. Quizá ahora mismo no te "guste" pero sé que pronto si, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos — se acercó un poco más a Louis,— y creeme que no tardarás mucho en llamarme alfa y rogar para que te toque.

Louis se alejó de él.

—No te humilles, Harvard.


	2. Chapter 2

# INTRODUCCIÓN

#  Un omega castaño, con múltiples aromas, los cuales varían según su estado de ánimo. Este peculiar suceso, llevó a Louis a ser unos de los omegas más deseados y también el más envidiado. Louis no sabe cuántos alfas han intentado decirle cual es su aroma verdadero. Era como su mayor secreto, uno que ni él mismo sabía, pero que aun así se esforzaba para que nadie lo adivinara.

El castaño piensa en que jamás encontrará a su alfa, para que esté descubra el aroma que tanto lo caracteriza (su aroma verdadero). Y quizá todo cambie cuando el joven empresario; Harry Styles—quien será el nuevo socio del padre de Louis— se fije en los bellos ojos de Louis, pero aún más en sus aromas


	3. Capítulo 2

—¿Quién lo invitó?

—Nadie. Llegó justo después de nosotros, viene con dos alfas.— su amigo tomó un trago del whisky que había sobre la mesa. 

Todos estaban sentados sobre una gran mesa en forma de luna, los sillones eran de un color rojo de gamuza, la mesa tenía ese tono color dorado y en la orilla tenía algo de negro, sin mencionar el centro de mesa con flores blancas. 

Las luces blancas hacían que todo el bar se viera casi oscuro, haciendo que fuera muy difícil pasar entre la gente. La música estaba a todo volumen, tenían que gritar para poder hablarse entre ellos, pero por suerte habían escogido un lugar en donde la música casi no se escuchaba.

—Pareciera que te está siguiendo— habló el irlandés en forma de burla,— no ha dejado de verte desde que llegó.

—Quizá es solo coincidencia de que esté aquí ¿no creen?— comentó la alfa.— Sweet es uno de los bares más populares de todo Londres, los turistas suelen venir aquí, incluso famosos.

Louis negó.

Sandy rodó los ojos.

—Eres un omega muy necio, Louis.

—Lo sé.

La pelirroja se limitó a ver como las personas bailaban. Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de ir y buscar a Fer, el omega que la traía completamente loca. El omega estaba bailando con otro omega, quien desconoció en segundos. 

Fer movía un poco sus caderas, se dejaba llevar con el ritmo de la música, parecía disfrutar de ese momento. En cuestión de segundos, el omega miró a la alfa, quien le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Fer estaba provocando a Sandy con sus movimientos.

En pocas palabras, Sandy estaba disfrutando del momento.

—Deberías de ir con él.— susurró el moreno en el oído izquierdo de la alfa.

—Me gusta verlo bailar.

_Pero también quiero bailar con él._

—Oh vamos, se que te mueres por bailar con él.— le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—No se bailar.

No mentía, era pésima bailando. Siempre estaba pisando a los demás o se caía, tenía dos pies izquierdos.

—Entonces dile que te enseñe.

Mentiría si dijera que Sandy no pensó en eso. Quería quedar bien con Fer, quería gustarle tal y como era y no fingir en ser alguien más. Pero también tenía miedo, miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

—Iré.

La alfa se bajó de los asientos en donde estaba con sus amigos, caminó hasta llegar a la pista. 

En el otro extremo del bar estaba Harry, con la mirada fija en Louis, seguía cada movimiento que el omega hacía. 

—¿Cuanto tiempo crees que esté en la ciudad?— preguntó el moreno después de un tiempo.

—Realmente no sé de cuanto tiempo es el contrato que firmaron.

—Apuesto que es de un año.

Ambos omegas miraron al irlandés, quien estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate.

—¿Qué? los socios de tu padre siempre se quedan un año y después trabajan por Skype o correos — dice.— ¿Pensaste que se quedaría más tiempo?— asintió.— No es por ser una mala persona, Louis ¿Pero como crees que él se quedará después de que lo trates mal? 

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la mesa.

**_Tiene razón. Si lo sigues tratando así no nos va a querer y se irá, conseguirá otro omega aunque seamos el suyo._ **

No se dio el tiempo para responderle a su omega, puesto que no sabía que decirle.

—Sé que has tenido una vida muy difícil, todos lo hemos visto, pero ya es tiempo de que seas feliz ¿si? Y no lo decimos en un mal plan, Louis. Se que estás cansado de que siempre te lo digamos, pero tú más que nadie sabe que llegará el día en donde quieras una familia.

—No creo que ser lo suficientemente bueno para él.

—¿Cómo dices?— suspiro el irlandés.— Eres lo suficientemente bueno para él. 

Realmente quería creer en eso.

—¿Y si vamos a bailar?— sugirió el moreno.—Hay que aprovechar de que Liam no está.

—Si pero después no estés ahí llorando.— bromeó Niall, Zayn le dió una mirada no tan linda.

Los tres omegas bajaron de la mesa y fueron a la pista de baile.

Louis se colgó del cuello de Niall, mientras que Zayn se puso detrás del castaño, dejando a Louis en medio. Comenzaron a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, por suerte era una muy lenta, bajaron un poco para después volver a subir, todo esto sin soltarse. Cualquier persona pensaría que los omegas lo hacian para provocar a todos los alfa, no había algo más sexy que ver a tres omegas bailando tan pegados.

Y quizá eso era lo que Louis quería, provocar al alfa de ojos verdes.

Y lo consiguió.

El rizado lo estaba mirando, no podía decifrar la expresión que tenía en su rostro, pero aún así era algo relajante. Tenía en su mano derecha un vaso de vidrio con alguna bebida, sus labios estaban un poco abiertos y aún más rosados, incluso sus ojos se miraban mucho más brillosos.

La camisa de mangas cortas que tenía puesta Louis comenzaba a pegarse en su cuerpo, debido al sudor que tenía. Seguía moviendo sus caderas, como si fuera todo un experto, sentía las manos de sus amigos en su cuerpo, incluso él logró tocar a los dos omegas. 

Sintió como el moreno lo agarraba de la cadera y movía su cadera contra el trasero de Louis, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

También Harry.

El alfa no dejaba de pasar su lengua en sus labios, hasta dejarlos completamente mojados. Sabía lo que Louis estaba haciendo, lo sabía, tenía ganas de ir hasta donde el castaño estaba y decirle que parara todo el juego que estaba montando.

Se sintió desesperado, quería tocar la cadera de Louis, sentir su suave piel y ver si es tan suave como se ve, quería ir hasta él y esconder su nariz en el cuello del omega, inhalar su aroma y perder se en el por siempre. Bueno, claramente el alfa deseaba lo imposible. El hecho de que Louis fuera difícil le gustaba, realmente le gustaba.

En un momento a otro.

Louis miró a Harry.

Harry miró a Louis.

¿Es en ese momento en donde el azul y el verde se combinan? Si, lo es.

El azul cielo se mezcló con el verde jade y juntos hicieron la mejor combinación de la historia.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para que Harry le sonriera al castaño. No se sintió mal al ver como el omega no le devolvía la sonrisa.

**_Vamos por él._** Dice su alfa.

_No. Se mira muy cómodo así, si vamos se pondrá muy incómodo. Hay que evitar que se sienta así cuando estemos cerca._

**_Hay muchos alfas que lo están mirando de más. ¡Eso lo pone mucho más incómodo!_ **

_Si alguien se acerca a él, entonces vamos._

**_¿Qué?_** Dice incrédulo **_¿Es enserio eso que dijiste?_**

_Hu-Huh._

_—_ Llévale otro trago al omega de allá.— apuntó al castaño.

El mesero — quien era beta — lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir.

—¿Algo es especial?

—Lo que haya pedido antes.— responde.

**_¿Quieres emborrachar a nuestro omega?_ **

_No. Jamás._

Esperó hasta que le entregaran a Louis su otro trago — vodka —

El omega se separó un poco de sus amigos, fue cuando el beta le dio el trago que Harry le había dicho que le diera. Miró al alfa, quien alzó su vaso de vidrio en dirección a Louis, el castaño frunció el ceño y aceptó, con una sonrisa en su cara y de igual manera alzó el pequeño vasito de vidrio.

—Iré un momento a la pista, pueden divertirse siempre y cuando no tomen alcohol.— les dice a sus guardaespaldas quienes respondieron con un _Hu-Huh._

Como si fuera por arte de magia, Louis se dirigió al baño. Harry lo siguió, solo quería asegurarse de que estuviera muy bien y que ningún alfa se le estuviera pasando de más.

—Me lastimas...¡No!

Escuchó a un omega.

**_¡Nuestro omega!_ **

Harry gruñó sin que pudiera detenerlo, en realidad no quería parar de gruñir al alfa que tenía las manos en Louis, en _su_ omega, quien ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Déjalo.

El otro alfa lo miró amenazador. 

Era alto, del mismo tamaño de Harry, su cabello era castaño oscuro y liso, ojos color marrón y tenía unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y pómulos, quizá era un poco más marcado que Harry y quizá lograba intimidar al omega, pero no al alfa.

—¿Qué?— responde.

—Si lo digo de nuevo se lo diré a un cadáver.— su voz sonaba mucho más ronca y varonil. Louis se dió cuenta que era el alfa de Harry quien estaba hablando, no se sintió asustado por eso sí no que se sintió bien, como protegido.

—No es tu omega, no tiene marca.

—No tiene que tener marca para decir que es mi omega ¿o si? Deberías irte antes de que destroce tu cara de engreído que tienes.

—Mira, no moleste y vete de aquí, él y yo estamos pasando un buen rato. Seguro y viste como estaba bailando con los otros omegas, no sabes lo bien que eso me hizo sentir.

Harry gruñó de nuevo.

—No se ve que te van las putas, Styles.

**_¡Insulto a nuestro omega!_** Gruñó **_¡Mátalo, hay que matarlo!_**

Bueno, no se necesitaba decir que era demasiado conocido.

—No lo vuelvas a llamar así.

—¿O qué?

—O te mataré.

El otro alfa rió.

—Lo dejaré solo porque hay más omegas mucho más lindos que él y con... Mucho más trasero.

El rizado tomó el rostro de Louis entre sus manos, limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que tenía sobre sus mejillas.

—Ya pasó. Ya pasó.— lo acunó sobre su cuerpo.— ¿Que te hizo? 

—Me jaló...El brazo— murmura,— creo que dejó una marca.

Harry miró en donde Louis le dijo y si, definitivamente tenía una marca, los dedos del otro alfa estaban marcados en la piel de Louis.

¡ ** _Hay que matarlo! ¡Lo lastimó! ¡Lastimó a nuestro omega!_**

Suspiró.

Con mucha confianza y seguridad alzó un poco el brazo de Louis, con mucha delicadeza y suavidad besó sobre la marca rojiza que tenía en su brazo, dejó en total cinco besos sobre la marca.

Dejó a un Louis totalmente confundido.

—Hay que llevarte a casa.— comenta.

—Pero...Mis amigos.

—Puedo hacer que alguien los lleve a sus casas ¿si? Por ahora tienes que tomar un baño y dormir.— su voz era de nuevo normal, un poco más suave.— ¿Solo te hizo eso o algo más?

—Solo el brazo, pero cuando me empujó a la pared me dolió la espalda.

_Mi pobre omega bebé._

—Estoy cansado.— murmuró.

—Te llevaré a casa.— repitió.— Iré a decirles a tus amigos ¿me esperas aquí? No hables con nadie y si se te acerca alguien solo llámame ¿sabes cómo? ¿No? Te lo diré después.

_¿Cómo se supone que lo llame?_

**_Con la mano ha de ser muy fácil, Louis._ **

_Oh... Ya entendí._

**_Deberías probar un poco._ **

_Harry..._ Murmuró.

A los pocos segundos un Harry con el ceño fruncido llegó y revisó a Louis.

—¿Estás bien? Escuché que me llamaste.— dice.

—Estoy bien, solo estaba practicando.

—Bien. Ya vámonos.

Caminaron hasta la salida, en donde por suerte no había paps afuera. Estaban cansado como para que les tomaran fotos y fotos y que después las pusieran en las revistas o periódicos. 

Había un guardaespaldas con Harry, ya que el otro se había quedado con los amigos del castaño, subieron al auto y se puso en marcha.

—Por suerte se dónde vives.— murmuró bajo.

—Por suerte y aún lo recuerdo.— ríe.— Oh, tus rizos parecen que están flotando.— volvió a reír. 

—Alguien está borracho.

Louis subió sus pies en el regazo de Harry, no le molestó, le pareció muy lindo.

—Tu carro huele muy bien ¿a que si? ¿qué es? ¿omega alegre?— volvió a reír.— No, para, ya se ¡omega en celo!

—¿Qué?

En realidad Louis no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo. 

Harry aún seguía sin creer que Louis pasó de estar llorando a estar comportándose como un omega borracho. ¿Era posible que alguien cambiará de humor en cuestión de segundos? 

En cuestión de los aromas que dijo el omega, era que, en algunas tiendas vendía muchos aromas para los autos o casas, eran de omega o alfa y siempre eran variables, algunos eran de omega con aroma de fresa, manzana etc.

—Harry, ¿quién va a un bar con traje? 

—Yo.

El omega frunció el ceño.

—Raro...— dice.

El omega suspiro.

—¿Qué hacías en el bar?— preguntó tímido.

—Lo mismo que todos. Quería divertirme un rato.— Louis no pareció muy convencido por su respuesta, tenía su cara llena de confusión.— ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros.— Me gustar salir de mi rutina, una vez a la semana salgo con mis amigos. Normalmente Sandy es quien nos cuida — ríe,— tengo que tomar supresores cuando voy a ese bar.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que nadie me huela. Es molesto cuando un alfa tiene su nariz pegada al cuello de un omega, por lo menos para mí resulta ser muy molesto. También porque mi padre me hace tomarlo, siempre que voy a lugares públicos tomo supresores.

El alfa puso una de sus manos en las piernas de Louis, tratando de que no se pusiera incómodo con su toque.

—¿Siempre ha sido así?

—Si, desde que tengo catorce...¿quince? lo he olvidado.

—¿Me dirás por qué hueles diferente?— preguntó dudoso.

—Y dale con lo mismo.— suspira.— No tiene importancia ¿si? Soy diferente y eso es todo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Oh, me gustaría poder responder esa pregunta.— chasqueo su lengua.— Eres muy terco, Harvard. De hecho, eres el primer alfa que insiste en que le diga la razón de mis aromas.

_Mis aromas_...

—¿Cuáles son esos aromas?

—Pon atención, solo te lo diré está vez ¿si?— asistió,— cuando estoy enojado mi aroma cambia a _café_. Cuando estoy triste es de _limón._ Cuando estoy feliz es de _vainilla con chocolate._ Cuando tengo mi celo es de _fresas_ y cuando suelo ponerme nervioso es de uva — alzó ambas cejas,— son todos los que sé hasta ahora.

—Me gusta.

—¿Que cosas?

—Que seas diferente, me gusta.— dice.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusto si soy diferente?

—Porque eres mi omega.

—Me esperaba otra respuesta.— murmura. Se acomodó bien en el asiento, bajó sus pies del regazo de Harry. Sus brazos se rozaron un poco y sin pensarlo mucho, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del alfa.— No te preocupes, rizado, ya me acostumbré a no recibir las respuestas que quiero.

_Lo hice sentir ¿mal?_

**_¿Tú que crees?_ **

Acarició un poco el cabello del omega, haciendo que soltara un pocos de risitas.

—Me agradas, Harvard.— ríe.— Por favor, no lo vayas a arruinar. Tú no.— estaba quedándose dormido, se dio cuenta por el tono de su voz.— Será mejor que mañana no recuerde todo esto.

—¿Por qué no quieres recordarlo?

—Porque no quiero saber que me comporté como un omega adolescente.

—Te miras muy tierno borracho...— recargó su barbilla en la cabeza del menor.— No quiero que olvides esto, Louis.

—Tengo que olvidarlo, rizado. Quiero seguir teniendo mi imagen de omega retador y no tierno. Podré ser tierno contigo pero solo contigo, así que siéntete muy especial por eso.— bostezó.

—Tender.

_¡Nos dijo tierno!_

—Se hablar italiano, Harry.

—Creí que no.

—Creíste mal. Mis padres me mandaron a cursos de italiano y francés, ya sabes, la mayoría de sus socios son Italianos y franceses. Me gusta mucho los franceses, son muy lindo.

—Ya veo.

—¿Por qué sabes hablar italiano?

—Mi mamá es italiana. Mi padre fue a Italia para pasar su cumpleaños número veinte, estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía, el punto es que terminó por vomitar el vestido de mi mamá, desde ahí comenzaron a salir y después se dieron cuenta de que eran predestinados.— el castaño estaba muy atento a la voz del alfa.— Después del cortejo viajaron a Londres. Aprendí italiano porque cuando se enojaba comenzaba a hablar en ese idioma, no fue tan difícil.

—Interesante. ¿Naciste aquí o en Italia?

—Aquí. Lo demás es una cosa a parte.

Llegaron a la casa del omega. El alfa ayudó a bajar al pequeño castaño, quien no dejaba de tambalearse y reírse de cualquier cosa, a Harry le dio mucha risa al ver como Louis se emocionaba al ver una mosca pasar enfrente de él, sin duda Louis borracho era lo mejor del mundo.

—Una vez más estás en mi _pequeña casa_ , rizado.— hipó.— Espero que no te sientas muy sofocado.

—Lamento haber dicho que era muy pequeña tu casa, omega.— lo tomó por la cadera evitando que se cayera.

—Hu-Huh si. Espero ver algún día tu castillo ¿me llevarás a conocerlo verdad?

—Si.

—Buen chico. Puedes dejarme en la puerta, se llegar a mi habitación.

—No creo que puedas llegar solo, vas a caerte.

—No, yo puedo llegar solo a mí habitación. Descansa, Harvard.

—Descansa, Lewi.

—¡Oye!

✷✷✷

Se estaba arrepiento de haber tomado de más, literalmente, jamás en su vida había sentido una resaca como la de ahora. 

Alguien fue muy amable en dejarle una pastilla y un vaso de agua en la mesa de noche que estaba aún lado de su cama. Se tomó la pastilla con el agua, pero aún así su cabeza le dolía.

No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, y eso era muy bueno, no quería saber todas las barbaridades que seguramente hizo anoche con sus amigos. Quizá si recordaba todo lo que pasó anoche, pero solo se hacía el loco que no recordaba absolutamente nada, era cruel con él mismo.

Odiaba los lunes.

Los odiaba porque siempre tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, literalmente su padre siempre lo tenía de un lado a otro todos los lunes, siempre era así. Al final del día llegaba a su casa con un horrible dolor de pies, pero no había nadie para que le diera unos masajes, odiaba eso. Sabía que sería un día mucho más pesado, ya que seguramente su padre lo iba a asignar para enseñarle a Harry todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de la empresa. 

Recordó haberle dicho al alfa que le agradaba, realmente no supo el por que le había dicho eso, no estaba seguro de que si le agradaba del todo bien. Louis no era muy bueno admitiendo las cosas.

Se estiró un poco y caminó hasta el closet, en donde sacó la ropa que usaría ese día, se conformó por unos jeans color negro que se le ajustaban muy bien a sus piernas y trasero, eligió ponerse un suéter color amarillo claro. Fue hasta el baño en donde hizo todas sus necesidades, después pasó a quitarse su ropa para después meterse a la ducha, en donde no tardó mucho.

Se puso la ropa con mucha lentitud, ya que no tenía mucha prisa en irse de la casa.

Su estómago comenzó a rugir del hambre que estaba sintiendo, bajó muy rápido las escaleras de caracol que había en su casa y fue directo hasta la cocina, en donde sus padres ya estaban desayunando muy agusto.

—Salió el sol.— comentó su madre, quien le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Mas brillante que nunca.— respondió.

—Es muy temprano para que estés con ese ego, cachorro.

Amaba tanto que su padre lo llamara así, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, siempre lo habían tratado como a un bebé a pesar de ya tener veinticuatro años, aún seguía luciendo como un bebé.

—Te tengo una mala noticia— dice su padre,— tu auto está en el taller, al parecer lo dejaste en el bar de anoche y unos locos le desinflaron las llantas y le pintaron en el porche _"jodeme papi"._ Realmente espero que no lo hayas escrito tú .

Su bebé estaba en el taller.

Su hermosos auto bebé.

—¿Cómo... Cómo me iré a la empresa?

—Caminando.

—Puedes llevarme tú.

—No lo creo, Louis. Considéralo tu castigo por ser irresponsable con tu auto.— Louis hace una mueca de indignación.— No me mires así.

—¡Mamá!

—Lo siento bebé, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto.— sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa si tengo que salir a un lado hoy?

—Tomas el autobús ¿sabes como irte en autobús?— negó,— pregúntale a tus amigos.

Jamás le había gustado ir en autobús, siempre había alfas que se pasaban de listos con él, incluso había unos que llegaban a tocar su trasero como si fuera de lo más normal. Odiaba irse en autobús.

Un fuerte aroma a _café_ llenó toda la cocina, pero rápidamente se combinó con _limón_. Había veces en donde las emociones de Louis se combinaban, haciendo que sus aromas igual lo hicieran, podría llegar a ser raro para algunas personas, pero para Louis no, simplemente pensaba que era algo como atractivo o lindo.

—Bien.— dice rendido.

—Tendrás tu auto la próxima semana, bebé.— la dulce voz de su madre se escuchó.— No es para que estés enojado por irte en autobús toda una semana, ¡Puedes decirle a Harry que te lleve!

—¿Harry? ¿Quién es...? ¡Harvard!— titubeo,— no creo que sea una buena idea. No me agrada, parece uno de esos niños ricos de porcelana.

**_Anoche le dijiste que te agradaba._ **

_Estaba borracho._

—Creí que se llevaban muy bien, ayer te vino a dejar, se miraban muy adorables, él te sostenía por la cadera.— May estaba muy emocionada, Louis simplemente la miraba con sus ojos entre cerrados.— Casi le das un beso en la mejilla, pero Harry te detuvo.

_Casi le doy un beso._

**_No te faltaba nada para dárselo._ **

_No quiero hablar contigo en estos momentos._

**_No puedes evitar hablar conmigo, LouLou._ **

—No sigas hablando, mamá. 

—Oh bebé, no tienes que estar apenado por como reaccionas al estar cerca de él. Es atractivo, si estuviera soltera y tuviera veinte creeme que ya lo habría besado.— Mark le dio una mirada no muy linda.— Es broma.

—Al parecer todos caen por su encanto ¡Me quitó a mi madre!— exclama.

—Nuestro hijo está celoso.

—No solo él.

—¡Ay! No sean exagerados.

—Tengo que irme ya.— les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus padres.— ¡Los amo!

Salió de su casa, iba saludando a todas las personas que trabajaban limpiando la casa.

El día estaba soleado pero aún así lograba hacer algo de frío, soltó un suspiro cortado cuando comenzó a caminar por las calles de Londres, las personas se le quedaban mirando como si fuera una obra de arte, aunque realmente era una obra de arte.

Caminar no resultó ser tan malo como él pensaba, le ayudó para aclarar su mente y ordenar todas sus ideas. 

Caminó hasta la parada de autobuses, en donde tuvo que esperar al rededor de cinco minutos, por suerte y se fue sentado, así no había alguien que le tocará el trasero o algo parecido. Para que no se aburriera se puso sus audífonos con la música a todo volumen, era una de las cosas que le gusta.

Se entretuvo mucho en Twitter, en donde vio varios tuits en donde hablaban de su padre y del nuevo contrato con Harry Styles, no pudo evitar revisar el perfil del rizado, descubrió que no era una persona muy activa en sus redes sociales.

Lo siguió.

Se arrepintió a los dos segundos.

Prefirió jugar algún juego que tenía en su teléfono.

Se aburrió a los tres minutos.

Se aburría muy fácilmente.

Bostezó un poco en el autobús, quizá exageró a tal grado de que recibiera miradas de los demás.

Odiaba que siempre tuvieran la vista en él, o sea si le gustaba pero no que lo miraran más de un minuto.

Se bajó una cuadra antes para poder comprar un licuado. Tuvo que quitarse sus audífonos para poder cruzar bien la calle. 

El dulce aroma de _Fender smoothies_ llegó a sus fosas nasales, consideraba que los licuados de la familia Fender son los mejores en todo Londres, ya que es la única tienda en donde hacen el licuado que a él le gusta mucho.

—Hola, quiero un licuado de plátano con crema de maní. — sonrió muy dulce.

—En un momento te lo doy, Louis.

Sam era un alfa el cual fue unos de los que intentó cortejar al castaño. Era demasiado alto y atractivo, si, Louis lo consideraba muy atractivo. Se podría decir que el castaño por poco y acepta el cortejo de Sam, pero el alfa tuvo que irse de Londres para atender los negocios familiares, ya que _Fender smoothies_ , era una de las tiendas de licuados más populares de UK.

Estuvieron saliendo como un mes entero, el alfa siempre trató muy bien al omega, lo consintió demasiado, lo llenó de regalos, algunos tuvo que regalarlos a Niall o Zayn, estos los aceptaron muy gustosos.

La verdad es que, no consideró que el cortejo de Sam fuera un verdadero cortejo.

—Espero.

Sam le dió una sonrisa muy — demasiado — coqueta a Louis, quien gustoso se le devolvió.

—Café — escucho una voz muy gruesa.

—¿Perdón?— dice Sander.

—Quiero un café.

—¿Normal?

—Asi es. — dice.— Oh, hola Louis.

—¿Me estás siguiendo?— pregunta el omega.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—No. Me dijeron que el café de aquí es muy bueno y quise venir a probar, aunque no sabía que también hacen licuados.— se encogió de hombros.

—Haré como que te creo ¿bien? 

—Tu padre me dijo que tu auto está en el taller, no debiste dejarlo ayer en el bar. Pudiste haberme dicho y yo habría hecho que lo llevarán a tu casa o llevarán a tus amigos en el.— musitó.

_¿Por qué siempre habla tan natural?_

—¿Cuando te lo dijo?— frunció el ceño.

—Hace como una hora quizá dos, no lo sé muy bien. Puedo llevarte si quieres.

—Puedo llegar caminando.

—No te ves como alguien que le guste caminar, a pesar de que a una cuadra está la empresa te cansarias.

Volteó sus ojos.

—No me gusta ir con personas que no me agradan.

El rizado soltó una gran carcajada.

—Anoche me dijiste que te agradaba, ¿es posible cambiar de opinión de la noche a la mañana?

—Es posible, Harvard.— dice molestó.— Sabés, mi mamá piensa que eres atractivo, pero pienso que está equivocada. Eres muy empalagoso para ser un alfa.

—Se supone que somos así, siempre estamos consintiendo a los omegas y checando que no les falte nada, ¿cómo podría ser eso empalagoso?

Louis se quedó sin palabras, solo le quedó asentir como respuesta.

—Hueles bien.

_¿Qué?_

**_No creo que estés sordo._ **

—Que directo.— tose.

—Me gusta ser directo.

—Apuesto a que eres así con todos los omegas que te gustan.— ríe.

Harry aclaró un poco su garganta.

—Asi es. Soy directo con los omegas que me interesan.

—Como yo.

—Si.

En ese momento Sam llegó con los pedidos de ambos, Louis muy amablemente acepto el vaso con el licuado que había pedido.

—Sam, te miras muy bien con ese uniforme.— el rizado lo miro mal.— Realmente te sienta bien, muy bien.

**_No sabes coquetear._ **

—Adiós, Sami.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y caminaron hasta el auto de Harry.

—¿Salías con él?

—Creo que es muy obvio.— contesta.— Es atractivo y eso.

El alfa asintió.

—Si por él fuera ya tendría una marca en mi cuello.— mostró un poco de su cuello con una enorme sonrisa.— Lastima que tuvo que hacer viajes con su familia, si no ya tendría como dos meses con la marca.

—Mi padre se asoció con él hace dos meses. Me alegra que haya ido para Italia y que no tengas marca, porque si no yo no tendría oportunidad contigo.— a todos les gustaba complicar la vida de Louis.— Me sentiré afortunado por eso. 

—Oh — fue lo único que pudo salir de sus delgados labios.— Me pone que seas tan directo.

**_¿Te pone?_ **

—¡Incómodo! ¡Me pone incómodo!— se apresuró a decir.

—Trataré de no ser tan _directo_ , omega.

Le dio un escalofrío al escuchar la palabra _omega_ viniendo de los labios de Harry, quien no había dejado de sonreír.

—Eso es bueno.— susurra.— Quizá mi padre me diga que te enseñe todo acerca de la empresa, aunque realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de que te enseñaré.— inflo sus mejillas.— ¿no quieres ir a otro lugar?

—Mark se enojara y dirá que no es nada profesional que su socio no vaya a su primer día de trabajo.— hizo una mueca.

—Es cierto. Podemos ir a comer en la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Seguro? Creí que no te agradaba.— bromea.

—No lo arruines, rizado.

Llegaron a la Tomlinson House, ambos se bajaron al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que rieron un poco.

Caminaron hasta las puertas de cristal que estaba en la entrada, al parecer su padre tenía una gran obsesión con el cristal — vidrio — ya que en casi toda la empresa había, incluso una escultura con su cara, quizá Louis saco su ego de Mark.

—Mi oficina está en quinto piso, no es por presumir pero es más grandes que todas.— comenta el castaño con una sonrisa ladina. 

—Seguro haces de todo en ella.

—No te imaginas que cosas.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, realmente se quedó muy horrorizado por eso.

_Genial, ahora digo cosas en doble sentido._

**_Eso no fue en doble sentido ¿o si?_ **

—Quizá estemos un rato más solos, mi padre suele llegar hasta las diez y apenas son las ocho.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer?

—Aparte de ir y hacerme tonto en mi oficina y calentar la silla...— piensa,— no hay nada más que eso. Puedes venir conmigo si eso es lo que quieres.

—Esta bien.

Siguieron caminando, Louis se sorprendió de no ver a su amiga loca en la recepción, ella nunca faltaba, aunque hayan ido a un bar anoche.

Le llamaría después.

Las personas iban y saludaban a los dos, ellos muy cortésmente devolvían el saludo. Cuando llegaron al elevador, el alfa dejó que el omega entrará primero.

Y por si fuera poco, ambos iban a aplanar el botón del piso cinco, lo que llevó a que se sonrojara el castaño.

Llegaron a la oficina de Louis y efectivamente era grande, incluso más que la de Mark. Había un piano en la esquina izquierda, el escritorio estaba en medio con un gran ventanal atrás. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un lindo color gris muy claro, había muchas figuras de todo tipo, incluso había dos estantes llenos de libros que Louis leía en su tiempo libre. Unos cinco cuadros estaban colgados en la pared, era Louis con sus padres, amigos y había uno en donde estaba solamente él. Era muy linda la oficina de Louis, incluso Harry se sorprendió un poco de verla muy ordenada y limpia y con colores claros que te llegaban a relajar completamente.

Unos sillones color gris claro estaban enfrente del escritorio, eran como los que Mark tenía en su oficina, solo que cambiaba el color. A diferencia de las otras oficinas, la de Louis contaba con una alfombra personalizada y muy suave, tanto que siempre tenía que estar con calcetines. Parecía como si fuera una habitación de juego y no una oficina.

El omega le indicó al alfa que podía quitarse sus zapatos, este aceptó completamente gustoso. Louis aún tenía su licuado completó, no había tomado casi, ya que el licuado le duraba hasta el almuerzo.

Es muy gracioso pero Louis tenía muchos juegos de mesa.

Incluso libros para colorear.

Realmente nunca se aburría en la oficina, ya que tenía muchas cosas en que distraerse, sus amigos lo llamaban inmaduro, pero solo lo hacían en forma de broma.

—Es relajante.— dice el alfa, aún viendo todo lo que había en la gran habitación. Se detuvo a ver las fotos, Louis tenía una gran sonrisa y toda la ropa que se ponía le resaltaba sus ojos, pero sin duda salía muy bien en todas las fotos.

—Quería tener por lo menos un lugar en donde pueda ser yo mismo, es por eso que hay muchas cosas en toda la oficina.— dice muy bajo.— Nadie más que yo entra aquí, eres el primero que dejo que entre. Suelo dormir algunas veces aquí, cuando no quiero que nadie esté cerca de mi o tengo uno de mis ataques de ansiedad, los cuales no ocurren seguido. El olor dulce es por mi, no me gusta usar de esos aromatizantes, si mi olor ya es empalagoso esas cosas lo son aún más.

Harry se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo un poco, el omega estaba sentado en la alfombra, jugando con sus pies.

—Si hablo mucho puedes decirme y me quedaré callado, al menos que quieras hablar o algo. 

—No — murmuró.

Louis lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido.— ¿Ah?

—No te calles, sigue hablando. Me gusta el sonido de tu voz.— Louis se quedó boquiabierto, incluso pensó en que la baba se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.— Por favor, nunca dejes de hablar ni de sonreír ¿si? Es lo más hermoso de tí.

**_Es tan lindo._** Murmuró él omega.

_Lo sé._


	4. Capítulo 3

Era uno de esos días muy malos.

No era por exagerar, pero Louis sentía como su sangre hervía a cada momento, sentía como su cuerpo se calentaban aún más y como el fuerte aire del clima lograba calmar un poco su pequeño cuerpo. No había ninguna explicación para que estuviera así, simplemente se despertó con ganas de odiar a todo el mundo. Incluso su omega gruñía a cada segundo.

Desde que salió de su casa no había dejado de fruncir el ceño. 

Podía sentir como su omega tenía ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo.

Sus padres habían evitado hablarle, ya que sabían que Louis no estaba del todo bien. 

Incluso no pasó a comprar su licuado de plátano, simplemente no quería hablar con nadie, porque sabía que iba a terminar gritándoles a todos.

Quería llegar y encerrarse en su oficina por el resto del día, jugar esos juegos de mesa que tenía por ahí y fingir que todo estaba bien, jodidamente bien. Pero realmente no era muy bueno. Llegó a la empresa, en seguida todos le estaban dando el paso, ya que sabían que Louis no estaba de buen humor. Su aroma era muy — demasiado — fuerte, todos lo podían oler, incluso si estaban en el segundo piso o el tercero. Soltaba leves gruñidos cada vez que alguien lo mirada o le sonreía.

Cierto alfa rizado comenzó a caminar en su dirección, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Quería golpearlo.

Quería golpearlo porque el traje color negro que tenía se le veía muy bien. Quería golpearlo porque su sonrisa era la más hermosa.

—Louis.

—Mantén tu distancia, Styles.— gruñó y siguió caminando.

El alfa lo miró incrédulo, aún así caminó detrás del omega.

—Necesito que veas estos informes.— dice serio.

—Ahora no.

—Es muy importante que los veas ahora. No es por nada pero tus problemas dejalos en casa.

Louis paró en seco y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Dije, ahora no. Veré esos informes cuando yo quiera — dice,— no me importa si no tienes tiempo después. Si yo quiero me pasó esos informes por el trasero.

Todos los empleados estaban mirando la escena de ambos.

—No te dejaré hasta que los veas.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Dile a Niall que vea esos informes y no me molestes a mi!— Harry lo miró sorprendido, nunca un omega le había gritado así, se sintió muy ofendido.— Mira, Harvard. No moleste y vete a tu maldita oficina.

Había un silencio muy incómodo. Las personas estaban viendo a Louis y Harry, como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. El omega tenía sus pómulos rosados — pasaba cuando se enojaba —, a Harry le pareció lindo. El alfa pensaba que no había mejor cosa que ver al omega enojado, con el ceño fruncido, labios torcidos y pómulos rosados.

—Iré a tu oficina en una hora.— dijo entre dientes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos ya estaban caminando en diferentes direcciones.

Para cuándo Louis llegó a su oficina, dejo salir un bufido, demasiado brusco.

✷✷✷

Cuidar a un bebé no era una tarea fácil.

Primero, el bebé no había dejado de llorar, aún con las feromonas del alfa; el cachorro estaba muy inquieto, soltaba quejidos a cada rato y nada lograba calmarlo. Segundo, el alfa no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, trató de hacer reír al bebé, pero solo logró hacer que llorara aún más. Intentó darle un biberón, pero simplemente no quería tomar leche.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de todo.

Harry puso canciones de cuna, para ver si así lograba dormir el bebé, parecía funcionar, ya que había dejado de soltar quejidos y ahora estaba con los ojos entre cerrados. Era muy adorable el bebé.

Tenía sus ojos verdes, sus pestañas eran muy rizadas y largas, como las de su madre. Se podía ver como sus labios eran delgados y con forma de corazón, sin duda el parentesco de su madre se miraba mucho.

Todas las omegas que pasaban a la oficina de Harry se quedaban muy emocionadas mirando como el alfa cuidaba el bebé, la manera en que lo cargaba con un solo brazo y como siempre estaba dándole besitos en las mejillas. Y quién no quedaría así al ver a un alfa cuidando a un bebé. 

Desde muy pequeño deseó tener un bebé o dos, un omega y una familia, a la cual amaría con todo su ser. La verdad era que él no creció con su familia verdadera, siempre había estado de un orfanato a otro, cuando cumplió los quince años fue cuando le dijeron que ya no podían cuidarlo más, que debería de buscar su propio hogar. Recuerda haber caminado horas y horas casi hasta las afueras de Londres, en donde encontró una gran casa color blanca con las persianas doradas, era como un castillo.

Trabajó para esa familia, la cual tenía por apellido _Styles - Cox_. No tenían hijos, la pareja había intentado muchas veces pero no podían. No tardó mucho tiempo para que Des y Annie vieran al pequeño como su hijo, al cual habían nombrado como Harry, y que este no tenía un nombre ni un apellido. Pero poco tiempo después, Annie logró quedar embarazada y ahora Harry tendría una hermana menor a la que iba a cuidar.

Harry nunca supo lo que pasó con su madre verdadera y tampoco es como si quisiera saber sobre ella.

La verdad era que se sentía muy feliz con Annie y Des, eran unas personas muy amables y muy llenas de amor. Supieron darle el amor que Harry se merecía.

—Tardaste un poco en llegar.— habló el alfa cuando vio a cierto omega entrar a su oficina.

—No eres el único que hace informes, Harry.

Rieron.

Niall puso su vista en el bebé que estaba en los brazos de Harry, quien estaba muy contento arrullando.

—Oh, ese es un bebé— murmurar. —No sabía que tenías un bebé.— dijo cierto rubio.

El alfa lo miro muy confundido.

—Hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe de mi.

—Creía que diría que no es tuyo.

—¿Por qué tendría que negarlo?— dice.

Niall estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Harry tenía un bebé? ¿Una omega? ¿Por qué quería estar con Louis si ya tenía un bebé de casi tres meses?

—No es mío.— dice.— No hay parecido.

—En realidad si lo hay, tus ojos, tus rizos...— contesta,— tus labios delgados y quizá tenga hoyuelos. Lo siento... No es de mi incumbencia.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. 

El rubio se quedó un momento más mirando al bebé, quien tenía un gran parentesco con el alfa. 

Harry dejo al bebé sobre una pequeña mesedora que estaba en el piso.

—Hablemos de los informes.— su voz era firme de nuevo, casi intimidante. Se sentó en su silla muy firme y derecho.— Se los iba mostrar a Louis, pero no parecía de buen humor. Me dijo que te los enseñara a ti.

—Suele ser así casi siempre...No es su culpa, ha sido muy difícil todo para él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se estaban desviando del tema importante; los informes.

—No creo...No creo que yo deba decirte esto, será mejor que Louis te lo diga.— dice.— Si lo quieres debes ganarte su confianza, trataló como nadie más lo ha hecho, llévalo a lugares que no ha ido.

—No creo que sea muy fácil ganarme su confianza.

—Eso es lo mejor de él.— se removió en su asiento.— Se podría decir que ha tenía un cortejo...Aunque no fue uno de verdad, el alfa solo lo trato como una máquina de dinero y eso. ¿Conoces a Sam? Bueno él, lo trato bien, pero no tan bien...Es muy difícil de explicar.

Harry estaba muy atento con Niall, escuchaba todo lo que decía, realmente todo.

—Sam engañó a Louis, lo hizo cuando él viajó a quien sabe dónde, le mandaron una foto y fue ahí cuando se supo que Sam no quería nada serio con Louis— el alfa parpadeó un poco, lento muy lento. Su ceño se frunció muy ligero, tratando de descifrar la mirada que tenía el omega rubio.— Louis casi se deja marcar por él...Lo devastó mucho— Niall dejo salir el aire muy brusco,— no le digas que yo te dije.

Asintió.

¿Cómo alguien se atrevería de engañar a una criatura como Louis?

Seguía confuso. Quería saber el por qué Louis le había intentado coquetear a ese alfa, lo cual había pasado hace tres días. No podía negar que desde el momento en que vio a Louis, a esos ojos color azul cielo, quedó enamorado de él, completamente de Louis, de su manera de ser diferente.

Quería protegerlo. Quería hundir su nariz en el cuello del omega e inhalar ese aroma que tanto lo estaba atormentando. Quería dejar marcas rosadas sobre su piel. Quería ser el alfa del omega de ojos azules. Quería Louis lo llamara alfa todos los días. Quería poder despertar con Louis a su lado, desnudo, con el cabello revuelto y quizá un poco de saliva en su barbilla. Lo quería a él y solo a él.

Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.

Lo iba a intentar.

—¿Suele tener cambios de humor siempre?

Asintió.— Normalmente siempre, pero trata de controlarlos, no por nada se la pasa en su oficina, Harry. Nunca ha dejado entrar a nadie a su oficina, es como su especie de nido.

_A mi me ha dejado entrar a su oficina...nido._

Y quizá entendió por qué Louis se la pasaba en su oficina siempre y por qué no dejaba que nadie más entrenara en ella. Louis se aislaba de todos, para así evitar sus cambios de humor, para que nadie más notara sus aromas. 

—No debes de estar preocupado de que te haya hablado mal en la mañana, seguramente vendrá más tarde a disculparse.

Niall volvió su vista a los informes que Harry le había dado, fruncía un poco su ceño de vez en cuando, mordía un poco el borrador del lápiz que tenía en la mano y a veces le hacía comentarios a Harry.

A Harry le había caído muy bien el omega, era un chico muy tierno y carismático, siempre te hacía reír con cualquier cosa, nunca se quedaba callado.

—Eres un alfa bueno para Louis— casi se ahoga con su saliva,— y Louis es un buen omega para ti.

—Hu-Huh— solo pudo murmurar eso.

—¿Te gusta?

_Y decían que el directo soy yo._

**_Creo que todos están tratando de emparejarlos._ **

_No me digas._

En realidad todos están detrás de ellos dos. Hace dos días Mark lo lleno de miles y miles de preguntas sobre Louis, le dijo todo lo que le gusta al castaño y lo que no.

—Algo así.

El omega enarco una ceja.

—¿Cómo que " _algo así"?_

**_Está en su faceta de omega chismoso._ **

—Solo algo así.— dice.

—Raro— dice bajo.

El bebé comenzó a llorar.

Harry lo cargó de nuevo sobre sus brazos, tarareando un poco para ver si se podía volver a dormir. Estaba mucho más inquieto que antes.

—Deberías calmarlo con tus feromonas.— sugiere.

—No lo creo. No creo que a ella le guste.— dice.— ¿Podrías cargarlo tu?

—¿Su madre no se enojaría?

—Ella no está aquí.

Niall dudó un poco, sabía que había omegas que eran muy celosas con sus bebés.

Se acercó un poco lento al alfa, el cual le sonrió un poco. Niall estaba apunto de cargar el bebé pero la puerta se abrió.

Era Louis.

Louis soltó un severo gruñido.

Niall lo miro muy sorprendido, en su vida había recibido un gruñido por parte de Louis.

—Me retiro — dice.— Harry lo informes estan bien y... Y ya. Adiós.

Niall salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

Louis volvió a soltar un gruñido, pero está vez fue mucho más suave.

—Parece que Niall vio esos informes muy de cerca.— parecía molesto.

**_Está celoso._ **

—De hecho.

El castaño lo miro muy mal.

—¿Y ese bebé?

—Lo estoy cuidando.— dice normal.— Pero ahora no se quiere quedar quieto.

—Puedo ayudar.— sonrió.

Asintió.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Kenma.

—¿Kenma?

—Yo tampoco se por qué.— ríe.

Louis cargo a la bebé, está muy rápido se quedó muy quieta.

—Quería venir para disculparme sobre mi actitud de esta mañana— comienza,— suelo ser muy molesto siempre. Espero que no te hayas enojado por eso.

—No te preocupes. Realmente no estoy enojado, soy conciente de que yo también puedo ser muy molesto a veces, pero tú... Tú no molestas, Louis.

Estaba muy atento con Louis, en la manera en que sostenía a la bebé en sus brazos y lo hermoso que se veía con un bebé.

—Bien.

Se sentó en el sillón en donde había estado Niall. 

—¿Qué harás después?— pregunta arrullando a la bebé.

—Realmente nada.

—Okey.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

—¿A dónde?

Se alzó de hombros.

—No tengo idea, podemos ir a dónde tú quieras... Realmente no pensé que ibas a aceptar salir conmigo.— parecía un poco alegre.

—Todos aceptarían salir contigo, Louis.— Louis se sonrojó, su enojo había desaparecido completamente.— Con tal de que te sonrojes así todo el tiempo. ¿Quién no quisiera salir contigo? Vaya, eres Louis Tomlinson.

—Soy Louis Tomlinson.— dice.— Pero realmente soy muy aburrido, nunca tengo de que hablar y siempre me duermo cuando salgo con chicos que muy apenas y conozco.— dejó salir el aire que tenía retenido.

—Quizá sea porque ellos no saben como hablar contigo, como tratarte, como tocarte.— ¿en qué momento Harry había llegado hasta él? ¿en verdad había dicho _como tocarte_ o solo fue imaginación de Louis?

Louis abrazo al bebé aún más.

—Creo que deberíamos...— tragó saliva,— deberíamos buscar a la mamá del bebé.

—Ella no tarda en llegar.— dice.

El rostro de Harry estaba muy cerca del de Louis, tanto que el omega podía escuchar la respiración del alfa, junto con ese aroma que tanto lo volvía loco, si realmente lo volvía muy loco. Vio los ojos esmeralda del alfa, estaban un poco más oscuros y brillosos.

Parecía un maldito omega adolescente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry?— quería acabar con todo eso.

—Veintidos.

_Es menor._

_No parece de veintidós._

—Te creí más mayor.

—Suelen decírmelo todo el tiempo.— ríe.— Quizá es porque soy alto. Realmente nunca me puse a pensar en eso, en por qué creían que era mucho más mayor.

—Si, debe ser la altura.

—Tu tampoco te ves de...¿Veinticuatro?— asintió.— Pareces un bebé, en verdad tienes cara de bebé. Muy pequeño.— le enseñó su dedo meñique.— Podrías ser mío, mi pequeño.

Gimió.

_¿Por qué fue eso? Yo nunca ando por ahí gimiendo_.

—Para.

—¿Me dejarías oler tu cuello?

**_Si_ **

—No — murmuró por lo bajo. 

El omega quería tener a Harry cerca, en su cuello, para que sintiera el dulce aroma de Louis. 

Louis estaba hecho un lío, quería y no a Harry en su cuello, jamás había querido que un alfa estuviera tan cerca de su cuello o de él, y la verdad era que no sabía lo que le estaba pasando en ese preciso momento. Pasaba saliva cada dos segundos, apretaba muy fuerte sus piernas y sus labios estaban apretados, incluso podía sentir como su garganta comenzaba a secarse.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—Quiero oler tú cuello.— dice acercándose mucho más. En verdad no sabía en qué momento Harry se había puesto de cunclillas para estar tan cerca de Louis. — Déjame oler tú cuello.— estaba apunto de acceder a lo que el alfa le decía.

La puerta se abrió.

La oficina se llenó de un dulce aroma de _frutos rojo_ , una omega muy linda estaba parada enfrente de Harry y Louis, quien estaba muy atenta mirando a ambos chicos. Harry se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, Louis por su parte se quedó con el bebé, aún lo estaba arrullando en sus brazos, dejando leves caricias en las mejillas del pequeño cachorro; quien estaba muy cómodo con todo lo que Louis le hacía.

—¿Por qué mi bebé está en brazos de ese omega, Harry?— cuestiona la omega.

—No se quería calmar.

—¿Y se te ocurrió dárselo a él? Debe ser una broma.— no se veía molesta, es más, había un poco de gracia en su voz. La omega tenía su cabello recogido en un moño a la mitad, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rosa muy claro con brillos, sus ojos eran de un color café muy claro, casi avellana. Era muy linda.— Pudiste llamarme y habría venido por ella.

—No era un problema para mí.

—Esta bien, ¿Vas a presentarme al omega bonito que está allá con mi bebé?— dice divertida.

—Claro. Louis, ven aquí.— su voz era muy suave.— Ella es Ava y es la madre de Kenma.

Louis se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el alfa y la omega.

—Mucho gusto Ava.— sonrió.

—El gusto es mío.— le devolvió la sonrisa.— Espero que no se te hayan dormido los brazos por cargar a Kenma— ríe,— suele ser una chiflada casi todo el tiempo. Creo que salió a mi.

—O a Gemma — dice Harry.

—Quizá sea herencia de los Styles.— bromeó. 

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No te dejes llevar por la apariencia de alfa malo de Harry, en realidad es una bolita de azúcar llena de amor y paz.— hizo la forma de una bolita pequeña con sus manos.— Aunque algunas veces si puede llegar a ser todo un hijo de puta posesivo.

—Rara vez pasa, Ava.

—¿Quieres que lo cargue ahora?

—No, está bien— murmura,— es muy bonita. Es muy idéntica a ti.

—Y eso que no has visto a Gemma, tiene más parecido a ella que a mí, aunque dicen que también se parece mucho a Harry, realmente no sé de dónde sacan todo eso.— miro a Harry muy divertida.

—Ya te tienes que ir, Ava.— comenta Harry

—No seas un aburrido, Harry.

Louis soltó una risa algo escandalosa, acarició la mejilla del bebé antes de devolvérsela a Ava.

—En fin, ya me voy porque parece que alguien me quiere matar con la mirada.— suspira.— Hasta luego Louis, me alegro conocerte hoy, ¿sabes? Harry no ha parado de hablar de ti en estos días. Adiós Harry.

Louis miró muy atento a Harry, quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

Ava salió de la oficina de Harry, dejando al alfa completamente sonrojado y a un Louis queriendo reír tan fuerte.

—¿Quieres comer algo?— preguntó Louis, queriendo romper con todo el silencio incómodo que se estaba formando. 

Harry lo miró por unos largos segundos, asintió.

Caminaron hasta el elevador, el cual no estaba tan lejos.

Louis metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, queriendo llegar hasta la planta baja. Harry por su parte tenía sus manos hacia atrás, entrelazadas, estaba demasiado feliz de que Louis estuviera aún lado de él.

De repente el omega sintió un poco de aire en su oído izquierdo.

—No creas que se me olvidó lo de hace rato, _omega—_ sintió como sus piernas estaban un poco clonas,— voy a oler tu cuello.

—No— se hizo un poco de lado,— por favor, no.

—¿Por qué no me dejas oler tú cuello?

_Porque serías el primero en hacerlo._

_—_ Ya te dije lo que pienso de eso, Harvard.— trata de sonar un poco duro.

—Vale.

Llegaron a la planta baja, en donde Louis salió corriendo del elevador, Harry tuvo que seguirse el paso.

—¡Louis!

No era la voz de Harry.

—Nathaniel— finge alegría,— ¿Cómo estás? 

Harry se puso detrás de Louis.

—Muy bien, gracias.— sonríe.— ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Igual. 

—Quería saber si ya pensaste lo de la vez pasada.

_Lo de la vez pasada._

_Vez pasada._

_¿Que era?_

**_La flor._ **

_Oh._

—Estoy un poco retrasado, Nathie.— señaló a Harry.— Cuando llegue podemos hablar de nuevo ¿si?

—Claro. Ya sabés en donde encontrarme.

**_Él sabe que no irás._ **

El alfa salió de la vista de Louis.

Soltó el aire que tenía retenido.

—Ven Harvard, no tengo todo tú tiempo. 

—¿Quién era él?

—Asistente de mi padre— chasqueo la lengua,— me dió una rosa blanca, pero no la acepte y ahora está detrás de mi para que le de una respuesta. Pero no quiero aceptar, no es mi tipo y tiene el ego hasta las nubes.

—Parece un buen alfa.

—Si pero no es para mí.

—¿Cómo sería un alfa para ti?— le abrió la puerta del coche a Louis.

**_Alguien como tú._ **

—No tengo idea de cómo sería un alfa para mi. Jamás me he tomado el tiempo para pensar en eso, todavía soy muy joven para pensar en un alfa y en una marca.

—Normalmente los omegas se enlazan a los diesciocho o antes.— el omega rodó los ojos.

—Esta más que claro que yo no soy normal.

—Si eres normal, Louis.

—No lo soy.

—Dime por qué piensas eso y no quiero escuchar algo referente a tus aromas.

—Mis aromas.

Harry lo miro con cara de ¿ _en serio?_

—Eres un caso perdido, Tomlinson.

—Lo se, Styles. 

✷✷✷

En el restaurante había muchas personas.

—Hablame de ti.— escucho la voz del alfa, tan firme y muy varonil. El de ojos verdes tenía puesto uno de esos trajes bonitos y muy caros, ese era su estilo. Harry estaba comiendo un filete a termino medio, acompañado de una ensalada que para el gusto de Louis se veía muy seca. 

—¿Qué quieres saber?—responde. A diferencia de Harry, Louis tenía una voz muy suave y femenina, no era una novedad de que siempre lo confundieran con una omega chica. Algunos omegas hombres, solían tener la voz firme y un poco gruesa, casi como los alfas, pero tampoco era raro encontrar a un omega con voz como la de Louis.— Hay muchas cosas que te sorprenderían.

—Lo necesario.

¿Que era lo necesario?

—Bueno... Mi cumpleaños es el veinticuatro de diciembre, lo cual es muy raro— dice,— soy hijo único, aunque me gustaría haber tenido una hermana o hermano. Mi color favorito es el verde muy bajo...Nunca he tenido un novio o con quien pasar en los momentos difíciles— suspira,— mi padre me hizo aprender el código morse, lo cual no sé por qué, también tomé muchas clases de lenguaje de señas. Y no quiero aburrirte con tanta información.

—No me aburres, nunca aburres.— sonríe.— También sé lenguaje de señas. Y...Nunca había conocido una persona que cumpliera el veinticuatro de diciembre, aunque conozco a uno que nació el día de las madres.

—Dejando de lado lo mío, ahora dime algo sobre ti.— se llevó a su boca un poco de macarrones.

—Bien...Mi cumpleaños es el primero de febrero. Tengo una hermana menor que es Gemma, ella ya tiene omega, la conociste hoy...— trata de pensar un poco,— he tenido solo una relación oficial, pero no duró mucho, ya que ella tenía que irse a Rusia por motivos personales. Nunca he pasado mi celo con nadie...Mi color favorito sería el morado y no hay nada más.

—Creí que dirías que habías tenido más de una relación.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, eres atractivo y todos los omegas siempre te miran, casi te quieren violar con la maldita mirada. Pero supongo que has tenido una que otra aventura de una sola noche ¿no?

—Una que otra, si. Aunque si es algo muy extraño que no hayas tenido novio, eres muy lindo y divertido, ¿cómo alguien no podría poner tus ojos en ti?

—No soy tan atractivo.

—Claro que lo eres.

—Huh-Huh— suspiró,— una vez acepte un cortejo...Pero no fue uno muy bien hecho en realidad, así que no creo que cuente cómo uno. El alfa lo hizo todo al revés ¿si? Quería marcarme primero y después darme una rosa... Él me engaño, se acostó con una omega, me dijo que era su amiga pero resultó ser algo más que eso.

—Apuesto a que es Sam.

Asintió.

—Ese mismo.

—Nunca me agrado.

—Se nota.

Louis siguió comiendo de sus macarrones, los cuales eran muchos.

—El cortejo en Italia es muy diferente.— comenta.

—¿Cómo es?

—Es el tradicional. No como la rosa blanca. Cuando el omega acepta el cortejo, tienen que lanzar una _linterna volante._ El primer regalo que le das a tu omega, tiene que ser referente a como se conocieron. El segundo es un brazalete para que todos sepan que estás siendo cortejado. El tercero es algo que tenga que ver con el aroma del omega y el último será un regalo personal, para que ambos lo tengan.

**_Ese si es un verdadero cortejo._ **

—¿Haz cortejado algunas vez?

—No, lo guardo para cierto omega de ojos azules. 

—Oh.

—Y mi nudo. Ese también lo guardo para mí omega.

**_¡Di algo!_ **

—Oh.

Harry le guiño el ojo.

—Suena genial el cortejo...Nunca lo había escuchado.— tragó saliva.

—Es el tradicional, no entiendo porque en algunos lugares dejaron de hacerlo.

Asintió.

—Deberíamos volver a la empresa, mi padre me dijo que haría una pequeña junta para saber que haremos la próxima semana.

—Pediré la cuenta.

Salieron del restaurante a paso lento, no tenían ninguna prisa de llegar a la empresa; no quedaba muy lejos, estaba a media manzana del restaurante. 

El alfa agarró la mano de Louis. 

Lo cual fue muy raro.

El omega no hizo ningún esfuerzo en quitarla, se sentía muy bien, tan cálida y suave. 

No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

Estaba actuando muy raro, siempre quería tener al alfa cerca, aunque no lo admitiera. 

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de caer completamente enamorado del alfa de ojos verdes. Miedo por no ser suficientemente bueno para nadie. Simplemente tenía miedo de todo lo que pudiera pasar en los siguientes días o semanas.

En la empresa siempre habían personas de un lugar a otro, nadie parecía poder descansar un momento, pues siempre había trabajado por hacer. 

Sandy estaba en la recepción, siempre atenta a todos y siempre era amable. Tenía su cabello recogido en un moño, como siempre, tenía ropa muy cómoda, una blusa blanca de tirantes y un pantalón que se ajustaba a sus piernas. Le dió una sonrisa a Louis, antes de volver atender el teléfono.

—¡Louis!— exclamó Sandy,— la junta comenzó hace unos minutos, tú padre está como loco porque no estabas en ningún lado. Casi quería quemar la empresa.

—¡Ya voy!— dice.

Subieron hasta la oficina de Mark, en donde habían más de cinco alfas, quienes no habían apartado la mirada de Louis ni por un segundo. Harry se había puesto detrás de él, tomando un poco la cadera del menor en una forma un poco posesiva.

Lo estaba reclamando.

Fue así como todos dejaron de mirar a Louis.

El omega no habló en ningún momento, solo estaba escuchando y haciendo una que otra anotación mental, las cuales luego se las daría a Sandy para que ella las anotara en unos papelitos. Podía sentir la mano de Harry en su cadera, como la apretaba de vez en cuando y la manera en que dejaba caricias muy sutiles, o la manera en que a veces Harry se acercaba al oido de Louis para decirle una que otra cosa.

Louis había dejado de escuchar la voz de su padre y de los demás alfas, estaba muy concentrado en todas las caricias que Harry le estaba dando. 

Quería decirle que parará ya. 

Pero a su vez quería que siguiera con las caricias en su cadera. 

Hizo todo lo posible para no gemir cuando Harry introdujo su mano en la camisa del omega; tenía su mano fría pero suave, no le molestaba, le gustaba todo. Miró a Harry de reojo, el cual tenía una maldita sonrisa en su cara y alzaba sus cejas repentinas veces.

—Harry y Louis harán el viaje a Italia.— escuchó el omega. 

—¿Qué?— dice.

Harry sacó la mano de la camisa de Louis y se puso derecho. 

—Tú y Harry viajaran a Italia por una semana, para que veas cómo es la empresa Cox's. El vuelo sale mañana por la tarde.

_Debe ser una broma._

**_No lo es._ **

**_Podría pasar de todo en Italia._ **

_No pasará nada._

**_Eso dices ahora._ **

—Ya se había acordado de que tú irías con tu asistente personal.— agradeció por no tartamudear.

—Hubo un cambio de planes, Louis. La junta se hizo por eso ¿no escuchaste? 

Asintió.

—Será mejor que vayas a casa y arregles tus cosas.— dice firme.— Que te acompañe Harry.

Volvió a asentir.

Lo que menos quería era ir al viaje con Harry.

El camino a la casa Tomlinson fue silencioso, no era para nada incómodo.

El alfa puso la calefacción al ver como el omega temblaba de frío, Louis murmuró un _gracias_ muy bajo, como si tuviera miedo de que lo escuchara alguien.

—Voy a ver tu castillo.

Habían llegado a la casa de Louis, la cual estaba muy iluminada.

—No es un castillo, Louis.

—Ya veremos eso.— suspiro.

—Pasaré por ti mañana por la tarde para irnos juntos al aeropuerto.

—Esta bien.

—Adiós Lewis.

—Adiós Harvard.

Quizá esos eran sus apodos cariñosos.


	5. Capítulo 4

Estaba tan perdido por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. 

Sentía como le dejaba besos en sus piernas, las cuales eran suaves y no tenía ningún bello. Había saliva en esos besos suaves. La saliva escurría por sus piernas hasta caer en la suave sábana blanca, esta no tardó en mojarse. Soltaba leves jadeos, cada vez que el alfa lamía su piel.

Era su maldita perdición.

Hacía sus manos en puños, mordía su labio inferior tan fuerte que dos gotas de sangre salieron. 

Las manos de _él_ se sentían tan bien, tan correctas. Sentía como sus manos fueron hechas para acariciar la suave piel de Louis.

El lubricante natural salía sin piedad, haciendo que el omega tuviera un poco de vergüenza, las sábanas estaban tan mojadas por la saliva del alfa y el lubricante del omega. La habitación estaba llena de feromonas, de los olores combinados de ambos. Ambos estaban perdidos en el placer, en el momento que estaban viviendo y solamente estaban ellos dos.

—Harry...— gimió.

Se sorprendió un poco porque había sonado muy afeminado.

Quería morderse la lengua para evitar que otro sonido se le saliera.

Harry seguía besando sus piernas, lo hacía con tanta paciencia, quería provocar a Louis. Quería tenerlo solo para él.

—Voy a llenarte de mis cachorros.

Soltó un gemido ahogado de tan solo escuchar la voz de Harry, aun más gruesa, aun más de alfa. 

Harry comenzó a besar su cuello, besando cada parte de Louis, oliendo ese aroma que tanto le gustaba. Pensó en donde poner su marca, sería en un lugar en donde fuera muy visible, para que todos vieran que Louis era de Harry, que era su omega.

Bendito sea Italia y la cómoda cama que tiene Harry.

Comenzaba a querer estar en Roma por siempre, con tal de tener a Harry solo para él y para nadie más. Quería estar cerca de él, escondiendo su pequeña nariz en el cuello del alfa y que este lo acunara en sus grandes brazos.

El rizado hizo varios chupetones en el cuello del mayor, incluso en las clavículas. Fue bajando hasta los pezones del omega, el cual rogaba por atención en sus rosados pezones. Chupó el derecho, haciendo que su amado soltara gemidos y más gemidos. Mordió un poco, solo para ver la reacción de Louis, la cual fue muy placentera para Harry. El omega tenía sus manos hechas puños con las sábanas, incluso sus pies.

—Aprietame...— murmura,— aprietame el cuello. Hazlo, por favor.

Y joder, no se espera eso.

—¿Seguro?— dice dudoso.

Louis pareció pensar bien la respuesta. 

Realmente quería que Harry le apretara el cuello, siempre había querido eso. Tenía tantas cosas que quería intentar con él y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar.

—Si, Harry. Hazlo.

No era necesario decir que Louis era todo un mandón.

Harry dejó el pezón de Louis, con una pequeña capa de saliva. Se puso entre las piernas de Louis, abriéndolas aún más, para así poder estar más cerca de él. Harry muy dudoso puso su mano en el cuello de Louis, dando un leve apretón, cosa que hizo que Louis muy apenas y pudiera gemir. 

Le encantaba que lo apretaran del cuello.

Que Harry lo hiciera.

Harry lo hacía con mucho cuidando, tratando de no apretar muy fuerte para no dejar marcas en el pequeño cuello del omega. Louis soltaba pequeños quejidos de placer. Él quería más que apretones en el cuello, pero le daba pena decirle a Harry.

—¿Quieres algo más?— preguntó el alfa, dejando el cuello de Louis.

—Amarrame.

Abrió sus ojos, mirando ese verde que tanto le gustaba. Harry tenía un poco de sudor en la frente y en todo su cuerpo, tenía sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besarse. 

—Quiero que me amarres las manos— gimió,— quiero estar listo para ti. Solo para ti.

Harry hizo caso. Dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo en el cuerpo de Louis, caminó hasta la maleta que estaba en el suelo, buscó y buscó y al final se decidió por una corbata negra con líneas color dorado — era una de sus favoritas —. Regresó hasta donde estaba Louis, acostado en la cama, con sus cortas piernas totalmente abiertas, goteando del lubricante. Podía escucharlo jadear, cerraba sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que temía volver a sangrar. Harry quería tenerlo así por siempre, solamente para él. 

Haría todo lo posible para que ese omega se fijara en él.

Amarró ambas manos de Louis, hizo que este entrelazara sus propias manos para después amarrarlas en la cama. Louis tenía sus ojos fijos en Harry, quien aún seguía amarrando las manos del omega, viendo que estas no se fueran a soltar. 

El omega arqueaba su espalda, a cada segundo, por cualquier toque que el alfa le daba. Estaba completamente sedado por el placer que estaba sintiendo. 

Un fuerte olor a fresas llenó toda la habitación haciendo que el alfa se volviera aún más loco. Ese dulce aroma tenía un gran efecto en Harry. 

—Voy...Te voy a preparar.— dice. Pasó saliva con mucha dificultad. Louis se estaba entregando a él, y no le importaba nada. Abrió aún más las piernas de Louis —con mucha suavidad para evitar lastimarlo— y metió uno de sus dedos en el agujero rosado del omega, haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido, muy apenas Harry pudo escucharlo.— Cálido. Eres cálido. 

La voz del alfa estaba muy ronca, tanto que hacía que Louis se mojara aún más.

—Muevelo.— pidió.— No dejes de moverlo. Se siente tan bien...

_Se sentirá aún mejor._

El alfa estaba gruñendo. Quería estar ya dentro de Louis, sintiendo como sus paredes se abrían solo para él, sintiendo lo cálido y estrecho que era. 

Quería sentir todo del omega.

—Mete otro...Quiero sentir tus dedos, Har- ¡Alfa!— apretó sus manos cuando los dedos de Harry tocaron su punto dulce.— ¡Si!

Louis era un desastre, tenía su cabello pegado en su frente gracias al sudor, estaba lubricado más de lo normal y se sentía tan sensible. 

—Quiero tenerte ya...Ya estoy listo...

Entonces algo pasó.

La alarma de Louis comenzó a sonar haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Se levantó de golpe, sentándose en la cama. Miró con mucha molestia a la alarma, la cual tenía un sonido bastante irritante. Llevó sus manos a su entrepierna. Estaba mojado, pero no solo sus bragas, si no sus piernas y las sábanas color azul claro. 

El nunca se mojaba.

Solo cuando estaba en celo, pero no en otra ocasión.

Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño húmedo.

Se sentía tan apenado con él mismo. 

Tenía su cara roja. Llevó sus manos a su cuello, justo en donde Harry le había tocado en su sueño. Podía sentir el tacto de Harry. 

Flexionó sus piernas y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, aún tenía su mano en su cuello. Analizaba todo lo que había pasado en ese sueño. ¿Cómo vería a Harry en unas horas? ¿Con que cara? Quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante. Podía disimular que nada había pasado pero, no era para nada bueno disimulando las cosas. Se quería reír de él mismo, por estar comportándose como un niño adolescente, el cual siempre tenía sueños húmedos con su Crush, pero, Harry no era su crush, para nada lo era, ni siquiera se le hacía atractivo o quizá si pero no quería admitirlo.

Su omega era otra cosa. Su omega se sentía tan bien por haber soñado con el alfa de lindos ojos verdes, bueno, su omega siempre se comportaba de una manera totalmente diferente.

Cerró todo ese círculo de incomodidad, se estiró para poder apagar el ruido de la alarma. Aun no quería levantarse de la cama, quería poder estar en ella todo el maldito día. Bufó. Se levantó de la cama con mucha pereza, fué directo al baño en donde se lavó su cara, cepilló sus dientes y se metió a bañar. Salió con una toalla al rededor de su cintura, aún tenía un poco su cuerpo mojado. Eligió ponerse un pans color gris con un suéter color azul claro — resaltaba sus ojos — al final se puso sus Vans negras, las cuales eran sus favoritas.

Terminó de arreglar sus maletas, ya que el día anterior no había tenido tiempo — había pasado todo el día con sus amigos y familia, ya que no los vería en unos días — trató de llevar solamente lo necesario lo cual era: suéteres del doble tamaño de su cuerpo, pans super calientes, Vans y Vans y su ropa interior eso era todo, no era como los demás omegas que llevaban miles de prendas para llenar la atención de los alfas ni tampoco maquillaje, él no lo necesitaba. 

_Siete con once minutos._

_Siete con once minutos._

Habían pospuesto el vuelo, tenían que haber salido el día anterior, pero al final no, ya que Louis aprovechó para estar con su familia y Harry hizo cosas muy distintas. 

_Conoceré el castillo de Harry._

**_Nos quedaremos ahí. Así podemos aprovechar para hacer lo que estaba pasando en tu sueño._ **

_No. No. No._

**_Yo sé que tú quieres._ **

_Estás muy equivocado._

**_No lo creo, cariño. Los últimos días has estado con el cuello de lado, como si quisieras que Harry lo oliera o simplemente lo vea._ **

_En ningún momento puse el cuello de lado, eres tú quien me hace hacer ese tipo de cosas._

**_¡Siempre me hechas la culpa!_ **

Sonrió de lado.

—¡Louis!— alguien gritó desde la planta baja,— ¡Harry ya llegó por ti!

**_Quizá quieras decirle sobre el sueño, tal vez él también ha soñado cosas así._ **

_Dios no._

—¡Bajo en un minuto!

**_Eso significa que tardarás más de un minuto._ **

Cerró su maleta de golpe. 

Tomó las dos pequeñas maletas que había hecho, bajó con mucho cuidado las escaleras, las cuales se le estaban haciendo infinitas. Iba a la mitad cuando escuchó como su madre hablaba con Harry sobre como estaba y de más. May estaba muy encantada con Harry.

—Te ayudo.— el alfa tomó una de las maletas que tenía el omega. 

—Gra-gracias.

Trató de sonreír. 

—No has desayunado nada, Louis.— dice May.— Harry, puedes comprarle algo a Louis en el camino, se marea cuando no desayuna en horas.

—Claro. De hecho yo tampoco he desayunado.

—Gracias Harry.— sonrió.— Adiós bebé, te voy a extrañar— el omega le sonrió, haciendo que unas pequeñas arrugas se formarán al costado de sus ojos.

—Solo serán unos días, mamma.— lo último lo dijo en italiano.

—De todos modos te voy a llenar de muchos besos.

May agarró la cara del omega con ambas manos y comenzó a llenarlo de besos por todos lados, haciendo que el menor se riera un poco. Le gustaba que su madre siempre lo llenara de muchos besos, de una manera lo encontraba tierno, muy tierno. 

—Ya tenemos que irnos, mamá.— dice en medio de las risas. 

May dejó de darle besos en la cara. 

—No. No llores, me harás llorar también a mí— dice,— solo me iré por unos días.

La omega mayor se limpió una lágrima que se estaba deslizando por su mejilla.

Louis y Harry salieron de la casa de los Tomlinson. Dejaron las maletas en la parte de atrás del auto del más alto. Louis estaba tratando de no ponerse nervioso, vaya que lo intentaba, a tal grado de aguantar un poco la respiración para después soltar todo el aire de un solo golpe; tenía miedo de mirar a Harry a los ojos. 

El omega se sentó en el asintió del copiloto, trató de distraerse mirando por la ventana. Había comenzando a llover, el vidrio estaba lleno de pequeñas gotas de agua, las cuales Louis miraba con mucha diversión. Hizo una pequeña carreta de gotas, la cual perdió. 

Había un silencio incómodo, o al menos lo era para el pequeño omega que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. 

Dejó salir su aroma de _uva._

La actitud del alfa cambió de repente.

—Hum. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Para nada.

—Lo estás.

—Quizá un poco.— murmura. 

—¿Por qué?

_Nada en realidad. Solo que tuve un sueño demasiado húmedo contigo, en donde yo estaba completamente sumiso para ti._

—Por el viaje— dice,— no creo que le agrade bien a tus padres. Suelo ser muy infantil, ya te dije. 

—Ellos te amaran. Incluso más que a mí.

—Todos me aman.

—Apuesto que si.— suspira.— Todos te aman.

—Olvide reservar una habitación en un hotel y...

—Te puedes quedar en mi "castillo" 

Louis comenzó a reír. 

Le agradaba mucho cuando Harry usaba la palabra _castillo_ para referirse a su casa, justo como lo hizo Louis desde un principio. 

—Espero que pongan una alfombra roja cuando lleguemos, también espero un bufete súper rico y caro ¡Oh! ¿Tienes bandeja de plata en tu casa o es de oro?

El alfa rió entre dientes.

—Me encargaré que de todo esté . ¿Sigues estando nervioso?

—Gracias. Solo un poco, ¿en qué parte de Italia vives?

—Roma.

**_Justo como en el sueño._ **

Cerró sus ojos.

—Eso es genial— quiso sonar emocionado,— ¿me darás un tour?

—Por supuesto.

Harry estaba muy emocionado por pasar unos días con Louis, quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el omega, escuchando su risa por horas y horas, quizá días enteros. Verlo arrugar su nariz cuando olía el polvo o cuando su nariz estaba muy cerca del alfa, oliendo su aroma. 

Pasaron a comprar unas hamburguesas para ir comiendo en el camino. Louis parecía un erizo comiendo, inflaba sus mejillas cada vez que daba un mordisco, era todo un bebé. Harry por su parte, comía cuándo había un semáforo en rojo, miraba de reojo al omega de vez en cuando, trataba de disimular lo más posible. Hubo una ocasión en que sus manos se tocaron, cuando los dos querían tomar las papas fritas que estaban en el porta vasos, tanto el alfa como el omega se sonrojaron demasiado. 

El alfa definitivamente no iba dejar ir al omega.

Cada vez más le gustaba Louis. Se estaba volviendo muy loco, loco por ese omega de ojos color azul. Quien no quedaría loco por Louis. 

**_Amo su aroma de vainilla y chocolate._** Dice su alfa.

_Yo también._

**_Ambos sabemos que él quiere que estemos en su cuello. Puedo sentirlo._ **

_Lo haremos muy pronto._

Sintió como su alfa aullaba para oler el cuello del omega, las ganas de parar el coche eran muchas, pero no quería poner incómodo a Louis. No quería que el omega se sintiera intimidado cada vez que estaba cerca del alfa. 

Estaban casi llegando al aeropuerto.

—Para — murmuró.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Detén el auto!

El alfa frenó de golpe. Louis abrió la puerta del auto para poder vomitar a gusto, el alfa lo vio y corrió hacia él. Lo agarró de la espalda, dándole leves caricias, diciendo palabras que lo estaban calmando. El omega comenzó a llorar de repente, haciendo que el alfa se alarmara aún más; no sabía que tenía que hacer, si decirle que se metiera al auto para que hablarán tranquilos o simplemente consolarlo en medio de la carretera, para que las personas que pasaran los vieran y pensaran que eran unos locos.

La segunda opción no era tan mala.

—¿Qué pasa?— lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Louis aún estaba llorando, hipando. —Háblame.

—Solo me sentí mal. Tan miserable como siempre. No pude dormir en toda la noche porque estaba anotando cosas importantes de tu empresa, para no llegar y hacer el ridículo. No quiero que tus padres le digan a los míos el mal trabajo que hice. Fue por eso que vomité, mi estómago estaba revuelto desde que salimos de mi casa, pero no le quise decir nada a mi madre porque ella se iba a preocupar mucho.— el alfa lo acunó en sus brazos. Louis aprovechó para oler ese aroma que tanto había deseado.— Estoy tan nervioso.

—Cariño, ellos te amaran, no tenías por que desvelarte toda la noche y solo dormir una o dos horas.— siguió acariciando su espalda.— Cuando te sientas mal dime, estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte ¿me dejas cuidar de ti, omega?

Louis asintió.

—Me gustan tus abrazos.— murmura contra el pecho del menor.— Me gustan porque encajan muy bien en mi.— era el omega del castaño quien estaba hablando en ese momento, Harry lo sabía. El castaño no había parado de ronronear en su pecho, mostrando un poco su cuello para que el alfa enterrará su nariz en el.— Lo siento...No sé que pasó.— se separó del más alto.

—¿Ya estás mejor?— pregunta, tomando la cadera del más pequeño.

—Eso creo— soltó un poco de aire,— vayamos al auto.

Antes de que volvieran al auto, Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Louis, para ver si así se mantenía tranquilo. Al parecer funcionó, el omega sonrió una vez que el más alto se alejó un poco de él. A esas alturas, Louis ya había olvidado completamente el sueño que había tenido en la mañana, ahora estaba muy atento al rizado, quien iba conduciendo muy atento, mirando la carretera. 

El silenció en el auto ya no era incómodo, más bien era algo como tranquilo, Louis aprovechó para poner su cabeza en la ventana, cerró un poco sus ojos, estaba muy cansado. 

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto se bajaron de inmediato, había un chófer esperándolos para llevarse al auto al avión — Harry se había negado de dejar su auto — mientras que ellos iban abriendo paso para esperar su vuelo. 

Louis recargó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Harry, este no dijo nada, solo dejo que Louis descansara un poco. 

—Amo los vuelos privados — susurro para Louis.

—Hu-Huh.

**_Hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer, ahora que están solos._ **

✷✷✷

El vuelo resultó ser muy cansado. Louis se durmió en todo el vuelo, lo cual fue resultado de que le doliera su cuello. En todo el tiempo Harry no se había separado de él, si el omega quería ir al baño, Harry lo acompañaba y lo esperaba afuera, recargado en la puerta para que nadie le hiciera algo. El omega lo miraba muy divertido.

Cuando llegaron a Roma, ya estaba el auto de Harry esperándolos, dejaron las maletas en la parte trasera del auto y se encaminaron a la casa del alfa. Louis iba viendo las calles de la ciudad, miraba todo con mucha diversión y de vez en cuando soltaba leves risitas cuando veía algo que le gustaba, Harry ibas explicándole todo sobre la ciudad, lo cual Louis agradecía mucho. 

Harry le prometió que harían un tour, ya cuando hayan dejado las maletas en la casa. 

La casa en donde Harry vivía estaba casi a las afueras de Roma. Cuando llegaron a la casa Louis quedó realmente encantado, en definitiva Harry vivía en un castillo. Eran como si hubieran juntado tres o cuatro mansiones y las hubieran hecho solo una. El color era un crema muy claro, las persianas de las ventanas estaban pintadas de un color café bajo, había una gran puerta francesa en la entrada. Algunas masetas colgaban de la pared. Louis quería quedarse en esa casa por el resto de su vida. El jardín era una cosa muy diferente, había dos fuentes en frente; la primera fuente tenía dos pisos, en el primero había tres ángeles sosteniendo al segundo piso, en donde estaba un ángel más grande mirando hacía abajo. La segunda era totalmente diferente, tenía tres pisos, en donde el agua caía despacio, está no tenía angeles; su diseño era hermoso, de un color blanco. 

El pasto era totalmente verde, las flores que había en el jardín se hicieron notar. El omega pensó en que quizá la casa se veía más grande por dentro o quizá por la parte de atrás. La casa parecía sacada de una película de millonarios. 

_Ya ví por qué dijo que mi casa era pequeña_. Murmuró en sus adentros. 

Y era verdad, la casa de Louis era un mansión, pero se quedaba pequeña a lado de la casa de Harry. Los padres de Harry si que dejaban ver los millones que tenían en el banco. A medida de que se iban acercándose más a la entrada, Louis pude ver cómo había una pequeña alfombra roja en la entrada. Frunció el ceño y miró a Harry de reojo el cual lo miró con una sonrisas burlona. 

La casa por dentro era de un tono blanco cascarón; había varios cuadros con fotografías colgados en las paredes, fotos de Harry, Gemma, los padres de Harry y de todos los miembros de la familia juntos. Las fotos de Harry como adolescente eran las más graciosas, había de todo tipos de fotos, había una en donde Harry estaba lleno de pastel haciendo una cara muy graciosa, Louis quería tomarle una foto.

—Harry bebé.— se escuchó una voz femenina. Era la madre de Harry, era un poco más baja que él, solo por unos cuantos centímetros.— No escuché cuando llegaron. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

—Recién llegamos, mamá.— el alfa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la omega mayor.

—Tú debes ser Louis, eres muy bonito. ¿Ya viste Harry? Louis es muy bonito— alzó ambas cejas para su hijo,— mi hijo no ha dejado de hablar de ti, me marca todos los días contándome lo maravilloso que eres con los números y me dijo que sabes hablar italiano y francés, es genial eso. ¿Tienes hambre? Fue un viaje pesado, vayamos a comer...

—Mamá— murmuró él alfa.

—No me interrumpes, cachorro.

—Me siento alagado de que Harry siempre hablé de mi— sonríe,— y si, fui a cursos para saber Italiano. Me temo que ya hemos comido en el avión.— dice apenado.— No me dijiste que tu mamá estaba embarazada, le hubiera traído un regalo.

—Ni yo sabía que estaba en estado.

—Harry ha estado fuera de aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Casi nadie sabe que estoy en estado de nuevo, solo ustedes dos, mi hija y Des.

—La próxima vez que venga vendré con un regalo para el bebé.— dice muy emocionado.

**_Así que quieres regresar._ **

—No es necesario, Cariño.— dice.— Da quando parli italiano?— murmuró.

—Da molto giovane. Non mi ricordo bene.

—Incluso el acento te queda muy bien, Louis.

—Muchas gracias señora Styles.

—Cariño, llámame Annie.— volvió a sonreír.— ¿Ya sabés en donde te quedarás? ¿No? Estás de suerte, aquí tenemos más de una habitación, Harry te llevará a la tuya. Iré a preparar galletas para después ¿tomas té? Bien, te haré una taza para después.

Annie desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—Parece que le agrado.— dice.

—Ella te amó. De milagro y no te llenó de abrazos y besos.— bromea.— Ven, vamos a tu habitación. Dame tu maleta.

—Yo puedo con ella, Harry.

—No parece— dice,— ¿me das tu maleta por favor, omega?

—¿Usarás tu voz si no te la doy?— dice, tímido.

—No...No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque todos los alfas lo hacen, Harvard. Lo cual resulta ser muy molesto o al menos para mí al ser omega ¿crees que me veo como a alguien que le gusta que usen la voz? No, no lo soy. No me veo bajando la cabeza cada que usan la voz en mi, así no soy yo.— no parecía molesto.— Así que si no te molesta, me llevaré _yo_ mi maleta a la habitación.

—Esta bien.

Harry le dio una mirada tranquila. Él jamás había usado su _voz_ en nadie, no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, no era como los demás alfas que querían hacer ver lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser. Al igual que Louis, se le hacia algo molesto.

—Esta bien.— volvió a murmurar.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, las cuales no eran muchas. No tardaron mucho en llegar al segundo piso, el cual estaba lleno de habitaciónes; era muy diferente ese piso, a diferencia a la parte de abajo, este tenía pocas luces, lo que hacía que se viera un poco oscuro.

—Mi habitación es la que esta al final del pasillo. La tuya estará a un lado de la mía, si no te gusta puedes cambiar a otra, todas son diferentes.

Trataba de seguirle el paso a Harry, pero sus piernas eran demasiado cortas a comparación que las de Harry.

—Tus padres tienen un buen gusto.

—Así es. 

Suspiró.

La habitación era muy linda; la cama estaba totalmente hecha, las cortinas blancas transparentes estaban amarradas con un pequeño nudo, dando paso al balcón que tenía la habitación, un armario color café estaba en una esquina, a un lado de la cama estaba una mesa de noche de vidrio y madera. Se le hizo muy raro dormir en otra habitación que no fuera la suya.

—Me gusta.

El alfa se abrió paso a la habitación.

—Puedes poner tus cosas en el armario o en donde quieras. Siéntete cómodo de ir a la mía si necesitas algo o no te gusta algo. En las noches no hace frío, hay calefacción, puedes poner el nivel que tú quieras de este botón— señal el botón que estaba en la parte, cerca de la puerta,— hay almohadas en el armario al igual que sábanas y jabones o cualquier otra cosas que necesites.

—Gracias.— dice.— Es raro dormir en una cama que no es la tuya— ríe,— tendré que acostumbrarme.

—Puedo pedir a qué manden a traer tu cama.— bromeó.

—Ya tengo suficiente con la alfombra roja que está afuera.

Harry soltó una gran carcajada.

—Solo falta la bandeja de plata.

—Espero comer en ella.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ver la ciudad o quieres primero desempacar?— pregunta.

—Puedo desempacar después. ¡¿A dónde iremos?!

—A donde quieras ir.

—¡Vayamos a _la_ _Fontana di Trevi_ o _Castillo Sant'Angelo!—_ espetó emocionado.

—Vayamos allá.

—Me cambiaré de ropa, mi suéter a sudor.

El omega corrió hacia su maleta y después fue al baño, Harry no pudo evitar mirar el trasero del omega, se sentía como un acosador por mirarle el trasero.

Louis salió vestido con un suéter color gris con el gorro negro, acompañado con un pans negro que se ajustaba a sus piernas y glúteos. Se miraba realmente tierno, no parecía de veinticuatro años, si no de diecinueve, su cara era muy tierna y delicada.

El alfa miraba cada detalle del omega. Louis estaba acomodando su suéter, sacudía cuando veía una pelusa o algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?— tocó su cara.

—Nada. Solo eres muy bonito... Y ese suéter te sienta muy bien.— dice atontado.— Bonito.

Se sonrojó.

—Ve por tu auto, Harvard.

—Ire por él, Lewis.

—¡No me digas así!— exclamó.

—No te quejes, tú me dices Harvard.— quería tomarle una foto a la cara que tenía Louis en ese momento.

—Porque tu nombre me es difícil de recordar.

—¿En serio?— enarco una ceja.

—Si. Ya ve por el auto, bajo en un momento.

Louis bajó segundos después, se despidió de Annie con un beso en la mejilla. Harry le comentó que su padre llegaba hasta la noche, así que hablarían con el en la cena y se pondrían al corriente con la empresa.

—¿Ya habías venido a Roma?— trata de hacer una conversación.

—Solo una vez, cuando tenía cinco. Pero no tuve oportunidad de salir ya que solo habíamos venido por dos días, uno para que mi papá trabajara y el otro era en donde nos íbamos.

—Bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad.

—Asi es.— suspira,— ¿Por qué tu madre dijo que estabas fuera?

—Trabajo. Casi un año que no los veía, mi casa está en el centro, es incluso más pequeña que la de mis padres.

—Creí que vivías con ellos.

—Si. Pero también necesito privacidad.

—Mi mamá se rehusa a que me vaya a un departamento. A pesar de ser mayor me trata como a un bebé.— ríe.— Además me agrada estar aún con ellos, la soledad y yo no somos muy buenos amigos.

—Annie también se puso como loca cuando le dije que me iría a vivir solo. Pero al final entendió. Cuando recién me mudé, los visitaba todos los días, después tres veces a la semana y después una, ellos entienden que la empresa ocupa mucho tiempo.

—Ya. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu casa?

—Quiero estar cerca de ti, no lejos.

—Siempre tan directo.

Harry sonrió.

—¿No saldrás con tus amigos o algo? Si quieres puedes ir con ellos, yo puedo quedarme en la empresa, no me molesta. 

—No quiero pasar el tiempo con ellos. Quiero estar contigo, Louis. 

—Te aburrirás conmigo.

—Jamás. Me divierto contigo y se que te gustan mis chistes.

—Tus chistes son muy malos, pero me rio para no hacerte sentir mal.

—Touche.

—Si fueras comediante te morirás de hambre. ¡Es broma! ¡No te enojes!— golpea el hombro de Harry,— ¡Eres todo un drama!

—Trataré de contar chistes que den risa.

—No los busques en Google.

Siguieron el camino entre risas y bromas.

Louis no dejaba de decirle que sus chistes eran muy malos y Harry siempre le decía sus chistes malos, para escuchar como Louis se reía de ellos por ser tan malos. 

El olor a tierra húmeda y vainilla con chocolate se mezclaron en el auto, haciendo un aura de tranquilidad y paz. Estaban pasando un buen tiempo en al auto y ellos sabían que en la ciudad se la pasarían aún mejor. Habían tomado confianza muy rápido, tanto que rozaban sus brazos para después ponerse a reír como unos locos. 

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, estacionaron el auto en un estacionamiento público. Harry aprovechó para comprarle un helado de vainilla a Louis, parecían una pareja de enamorados, quizá ellos estaban completamente enamorados, solo que aún no lo sabían. Se tomaron de las manos con mucha naturalidad, sus manos encajaban perfectamente, era como si, sus manos hubieran sido hechas para que las entrelazaran. 

Iban caminando por las calles de Roma, todos iban caminando muy felices y en familia. Se podía escuchar las risas de las demás personas, las parejas iban tomadas de las manos, los amigos iban haciendo bromas y estaban empujandose en juego. Todo era muy diferente a Londres, las calles, los edificios, absolutamente todo. 

Le gustaba que todo el mundo siempre fuera totalmente diferente. 

Louis le dio un poco de su helado a Harry, embarrando un poco su nariz, el alfa trató de quitar el helado de su nariz con su lengua, pero esta era muy pequeña, así que terminó haciendo una cara muy graciosa, Louis rió ruidosamente. Harry comenzó a correr detrás de él para también embarrar un poco de helado sobre su pequeña nariz. Louis estaba apunto de caerse por ir corriendo, Harry fue muy rápido en agarrarlo por la cintura, para así poder evitar que el pequeño cayera al suelo, el omega comenzó a reír en el cuello del alfa, ocasionando le cosquillas al alfa.

El omega se iba a separar del alfa para seguir corriendo, pero sus pies se enredaron y los dos cayeron al suelo, algunas personas los miraron muy divertidos, incluso ellos mismo se rieron. El omega estaba sobre el alfa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oops.

—Hola.

Susurraron.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

—Torpe — dice el omega,— soy muy torpe.

Se pusieron de pie y sacudieron sus prendas de ropa.

—Eres lindo, no torpe. 

**_¡Besalo!_ **

—Muy lindo.

—No, soy torpe.— contradice.

—Lindo. Lindo. Lindo.— enterró su nariz en el cuello del omega,— lindo y con aroma relajante.

**_Márcalo con nuestro aroma._** Pedía su alfa a gritos.

Louis estaba dejando que Harry oliera su cuello, era el primer alfa que olía su cuello. No sé sentía incómodo al contrario se sentía muy cómodo y tan bien, tan correcto y bueno.

—La fuente está a la vuelta.— murmura en el cuello del mayor.

—Puede esperar.

—Vamos antes de que te marque con mi aroma y me odies por eso.

_Márcame con tu aroma, Harry._

—Hazlo.

—¿Estás diciendo eso con claridad?— dice.

—Con mucha claridad, Harry. Deja tu aroma en mi.

Harry frotó su barbilla en el cuello de Louis, dejó varios besos en el pequeño cuerpo de Louis. El omega trataba de no dejar escapar ningún sonido. El alfa pasó a besar la frente del menor, su nariz y al final su barbilla, frotando un poco su pecho con el de Louis, dejando así su fuerte aroma en el cuerpo del omega.

Le gustaba.

—Ahora podemos ir a la fuente.— dice el mayor.

Volvieron entrelazar sus manos, caminaron hasta la fuente en donde había muchos turistas arrojando sus monedas.

Había una omega que estaba contando datos curiosos sobre la fuente.

—Según la leyenda, fue una misteriosa doncella la que indicó al general **Agripa** el emplazamiento del manantial, en las afueras de Roma. Para traer el agua a la ciudad, Agripa construyó un acueducto (terminado el año 19 a.C.), que en honor de la doncella se llamó _Acqua Virgo_.— hubo varios murmuros.— La monumental fuente que hoy admiramos fue construida en el siglo XVIII por un hombre casi desconocido, llamado **Nicola Salvi** , que sorprendió a todos con este diseño asombroso. Los trabajos para su construcción se prolongaron durante 30 años y acabaron arruinando la escasa salud de Salvi, que murió sin poder acometer otros proyectos y sin ver terminada su hermosa fontana.— todos estaban muy emocionados escuchando a la joven omega.— Otra leyenda dice que quien arroja una moneda de espaldas a la fuente de Trevi, se asegura su regreso a Roma. Para hacerlo correctamente hay que tomar la moneda con la mano derecha, ponerse de espaldas a la fuente y lanzarla por encima del hombro izquierdo. Según la tradición si en vez de tirar una moneda lanzas dos, te aseguras encontrar el amor y, si arrojas tres, el matrimonio o el divorcio si ya estás casado ¿Quién sabe si será verdad? ¿Quién quiere arrojar una moneda?

Todos estaban haciendo fila para aventar sus monedas en _la Fontana di Trevi._

_—_ Dame una moneda — murmura Louis,— ¡Harry! 

—¿Mmm?

—Dame una moneda. No tengo nada de efectivo.— hizo un puchero.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo un par de monedas y le dió _dos_ a Louis.

—¿Sabes cómo se lanzan?

—Si, la omega de allá dijo como debemos de lanzar las monedas.

Louis tomó las dos monedas que Harry le había dado, se puso de espaldas y lanzó por su hombro izquierdo. Chilló de emoción al escuchar cuando las monedas cayeron en la fuente.

—¿No lo harás tú?— pregunta emocionado.

—Por supuesto.

Harry sacó otras _dos monedas_ de su pantalón y como Louis y las demás personas, se puso de espaldas, con las monedas en su mano derecha y las lanzo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Louis corrió hacía él muy emocionado.

—Esto es muy divertido, Harry.— lo abrazó.— Me alegra haber venido aquí contigo.

—Y lo será aún más en el _Castillo Sant'Angelo._

—He escuchado que de noche se mira muy hermoso.

—Asi es. Es muy lindo, más porque las luces reflejan muy bien a las estatuas de angeles que están ahí. Si no me equivoco hay una leyenda sobre uno de los angeles que está ahí, podemos ir cuando esté oscuro y te digo la leyenda ¿si?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

—¿Piazza Navona?

—¡No sé que sea pero vamos!— jaló la mano del rizado,— ¿por dónde es?

—Deberíamos ir por el carro, tus pies te van a doler en la mañana si vamos caminando.

—Harry, cuando estás de turista no vas en carro, vas caminando. Además, te tengo a ti para que me des un masaje en mis pies.

—Esta bien, vamos caminando.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la _Piazza Navona_ , Louis no quería admitir que a medio camino sus pies comenzaron a doler, pero aún así mantenía una sonrisa en sus rostro. 

En ningún momento se dejaron de agarrar las manos. Louis se compró una botellita de agua, ya que sentía su garganta algo seca, le compartió un poco a Harry, quien aceptó muy gustoso tomar de la misma botella que él. No se le hizo asqueroso, más bien no le tomó importancia que el alfa tomara de la misma botella, conocía a Harry y sabía que el no tenía nada malo en si cuerpo. 

Aún estaba de día, pero ha era tarde. Todavía había personas en las calles de Roma, iban muy alegres con sus ropas cálidas. 

Sandy no había dejado de llamar a Louis, estaba insistiendo a cada segundo, el castaño no le tomó mucha importancia, pensó en regresarle la llamada cuando volviera a la casa de los Styles. Aunque si tenía un poco de intriga sobre saber por qué su amiga lo había estado llamado y llamando sin dejar de insistir. Quiso pensar positivo, que seguramente le llamaba porque quería saber cómo estaba al viaje o las cosas con Harry o la familia Styles. Después de un largo rato, Sandy dejó de llamarle y fue cuando Louis se calmó un poco, concentrándose en la ciudad.

Siguieron caminando y caminando, Louis pensó en que quizá el lugar estaba al otro lado del mundo. Quería pedirle a Harry que se detuvieran un momento para que sus pies descansarán, pero le daba mucha pena decirle. 

Quiso hacerse el fuerte y que él podía dejar bien a Piazza Navona, pero muy en sus adentros sabía que sus pies le iban a doler antes de llegar a su destino. 

—Harry, ve más lento, me estás dejando atrás. Tus piernas son más grandes que las mías.— dice y corrió un poco para estar a lado del menor.

—Estoy caminando muy lento. Incluso más lento que la señora mayor que está por allá. Estás cansado ¿Verdad?

—No, solo ve mas lento.

—Puedo cargarte.

—Gracias, pero no. No es necesario.

Caminó y dejó a Harry atrás. Pero de un momento a otro Harry ya lo tenía sobre su hombro.

—¡Alfa idiota, bájame!— gritó,— ¡No es broma!

—Shhh. Si no te callas te voy a dar una nalgada, Louis. No bromeo.— dice divertido.

—¡Quiero verte intentándolo! Te juro que si me das una-

Cortó.

Harry le había dado una nalgada.

—¡Harry eso es perverso! ¡Todos vieron!

—Quedate quieto.

Llegaron a la Piazza Navona. Harry tuvo que bajar a Louis para que esté pudiera ver todo muy bien.

—¿Que hay de esta plaza, Harry?

—Bueno. Piazza Navona es una de las plazas más bonitas y uno de los lugares que visitar en Roma más imprescindibles. En esta gran plaza destacan sus tres fuentes barrocas: _Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi, Fontana del Moro y la Fontana del Nettuno._ La fuente de los 4 ríos es la más espectacular representando los 4 río: _el Danubio, el Nilo, el Ganges y el Río de la Plata._ Es lo que sé de Piazza Navona.

—Todo esto es muy lindo — miraba todo con entusiasmo,—¿el castillo de Sant' Angelo está cerca de aquí?

—Si, está cruzando ese puente.

—¿Podrías tomarme una foto aquí?— dice.

Harry tomó el teléfono de Louis y le tomó la foto.

—Será mejor que vayamos ya al castillo, ya se está poniendo de noche.

Cruzaron el puente para llegar al castillo, el cual no quedaba muy lejos. Aun había personas que vivían en esa ciudad y también estaban los turistas, los cuales estaban tomandose fotos y más fotos.

—Tenías razón, si es hermoso de noche. Dios, desearía quedarme en Roma por siempre.

_Puedes quedarte conmigo._

_—_ Hay apartamentos muy lindos aquí.— comenta.

—Nah, me quedaría en tu castillo.

Rieron.

—Ven.

Caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar a al centro del castillo.

—El mausoleo tomó su nombre de Castillo de Sant'Angelo en el 590 d.C. En ese año, Roma sufrió una terrible epidemia de peste. Para alejarla se organizó una procesión penitencial solemne en la que participó el mismo Papa Gregorio I. Cuando la procesión estuvo cerca de la Mole de Adriano, el Papa tuvo una visión del Arcángel Miguel envainando su espada.

La visión fue interpretada como una señal premonitoria del inminente fin de la epidemia tal y como sucedió poco después. Desde entonces los romanos comenzaron a llamar el mausoleo Castel Sant'Angelo. En la cima del Castillo se colocó la imagen de un ángel en el acto de envainar su espada.

—Creo que estoy aprendiendo más contigo que en la misma escuela, Harry.

—En fin, es hora de volver a casa.

—Tengo sueño y hambre.

✷✷✷

La cena estuvo muy tranquila. Habían aprovechado para hablar sobre la empresa y sobre otras cosas. 

Louis había comido a morir, tanto que ahora mismo se sentía tan lleno y con ganas de vomitar toda la cena.

Él y Harry estaban subiendo las escaleras para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos estaban tan cansados que en cualquier momento iban a quedar dormidos.

—¿Dormirás ya?

—Tengo que llamarle a una amiga. ¿Quieres pasar?

Asintió.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, mientras que Louis buscaba el número de Sandy.

—¡Louis!

—No es necesario gritar, zanahoria.

Había llantos del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sandy?

—Louis...Yo...No quiero que te pongas mal...Me duele no poder estar contigo ahora mismo, porque no te va a gustar nada de lo que tengo que decirte.

—Sandy me estás asustando.

Su amiga seguía llorando, parecía no poder controlar su llanto. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Niall y Zayn, toda esa situación le estaba dando una mala espina.

—Louis...Tu madre está en el hospital.

_En el hospital..._

_Ella no puede estar en el hospital._

El teléfono cayó sobre la cama y Louis simplemente vio negro.


	6. Capítulo 5

Siempre había odiado las mentiras. 

Todas las familias tienen un secreto que no debe salir de la familia, los Tomlinson no son la excepción. Ellos tiene un secreto, pero solo hay una persona que no debe saberlo; Louis. Pero él desde muy pequeño supo eso que todos le ocultaban, y se quebró por mucho tiempo gracias a eso, a ese maldito secreto que todos le ocultaron.

Aun recuerda esa noche, en donde se enteró sobre lo que su familia siempre susurra cuando estaban cerca de él.

Cuando él recién cumplió los cinco años, escuchaba como sus padres, en la madrugada, se despertaban y bajaban hasta la planta baja de la casa. Se ponían en la chimenea, abrazados y con una manta cubriendo les los hombros. Una noche bajó para saber el por qué sus padres siempre se despertaban, bajaba las escaleras muy lento, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido — tuvo que ir descalzo para no sonar sus zapatos — y con un peluche de borrego en sus manos — era uno de sus favoritos — Vio a sus padres, su madre lloraba en el hombro de su padre, el cual la tenía abrazada contra su pecho.

Louis se pregunto _¿Por qué mamá llora?_

Quería decir esa pregunta en voz alta, pero tenía miedo de que sus padres se enojaron con él por estar escuchando conversaciónes ajenas o algo así.

May trataba de ahogar sus sollozos, pero no era para nada buena en eso. Mark hacía todo lo posible para no romper en llanto, no le gustaba ver a su omega llorar, jamás le gustó.

—No está funcionando.— la delicada voz de su madre llego a los oídos de Louis, el pequeño estaba abrazando sus rodillas, tratando de entender todo lo que eso era. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de correr hacia sus padres y abrazarlos y quizá decirle a su madre de que parará de llorar.— De nuevo no funcionó y sabíamos que no iba a funcionar pero aún así decidimos intentarlo.

Y entonces Louis pensó en que sus padres se iban a separar y quería llorar. Llorar porque no se imaginaba una vida sin sus padres. Siempre imagino su vida con sus padres juntos y no separados.

—Era mejor eso a dejarlo pasar.— Mark acariciaba la espalda de su omega, quien aún seguía llorando y tratando de calmar su llanto para no despertar a su hijo, sin pensar en que él ya estaba despierto.— Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo y si vuelve a fracasar lo haremos de nuevo y así hasta que funcione el tratamiento, May. Me rehusó a ver como caes más cada día. 

—¿Cómo se lo tomará él? No puedo imaginar a mi hijo crecer sin una madre.

Louis se quedó quieto en su lugar y deseaba de que su madre no haya dicho esas palabras.

—No digas esas cosas. Ambos veremos a Louis crecer; serás parte de su primer noviazgo y su primer corazón roto y lo vas a consolar diciéndole que habrá más personas que lo van a querer. Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que no lo verás crecer. 

—No se como vamos a decirle que su madre está muriendo.— sollozó.

Louis soltó el aire que tenía retenido. 

No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar.

—No tiene que saberlo.

—No quiero que viva una vida llena de mentiras o que se entere por alguien más, ¿has visto como todos susurran cuando Louis está con ellos? La familia puede ser traicionera.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé...No sé si quiero decirle o no.

—Tal vez sea bueno que no lo sepa, si le decimos es muy seguro de que se deprima.

May miró a su alfa. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y un poco hinchados, su nariz estaba roja al igual que su frente y tenía sueño de tanto llorar. May quería que todo fuera un sueño, uno que acabaría pronto y ella estaría con su familia, feliz, pero por desgracia no era un sueño, era la vida real.

—Nunca le hemos ocultado nada— llora,— ¿Y si nos odia por no decirle? 

—Sabes que así no es él.

—Tengo miedo.

—Yo también, omega. 

Ambos soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

_Mami..._

Louis se sentía mucho peor que el día en que se le perdió uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Lloraba aún más que el primer día de escuela, en donde salió corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y fue directo a los brazos de su padre, quien reía un poco burlón. Y quería gritar hasta que ya no pudiera más...Y en ese momento quería irse a dormir y olvidar todo.

—Promete que si algo me pasa vas a cuidar bien de él y conocerás a una omega bonita para pasar del resto de tu vida.

—Omega...No.

—¿Lo prometes?

Con un nudo en la garganta dijo—: Lo prometo.

Mark nunca rompía sus promesas...

—Se que duele, Alfa— murmuró,— pero sabemos que no siempre las cosas son como las planeamos...Este es un claro ejemplo de eso. Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

—¿Cómo podría ser feliz con alguien que no eres tú?

—Encontraras la manera de serlo.

De tan solo imaginar una vida sin ella, sin su omega, sin May. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Él no quería ser feliz con otra omega, quería tener a Jay por siempre; despertar y escuchar las risas que soltaba cuando le hacía mimos, la manera en que fingía estar enojada o cuando fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba en algo, no quería a nadie que no fuese May. 

Y literalmente, lo peor que le puede pasar a un alfa es perder a su omega.

No había otra omega como May, o al menos Mark no había encontrado a otra omega que fuera igual que ella; alegre, algunas veces sarcástica, siempre siendo carismática y sobre todo, amorosa con su familia. ¿En dónde encontraría a alguien como ella? Y quizá — solo quizá — no iba a volver a tener una omega que no fuera May, su amada May. No podía tolerar pensar en eso, en ver como otra omega cargaba a Louis y este le decía mamá, ver como otra omega veía crecer a Louis, eso le pertenecía a May y no a otra persona, y realmente se estaba negando.

—Louis...— murmuró la omega,— ha pasado por muchas cosas aún siendo un pequeño. 

Tenía tanta razón, a sus cinco años tenía su cara muy definida, sus ojos de ese color azul que siempre, siempre llamaba la atención de todos, su nariz pequeña y un poco delgadita de la punta, era muy tierno. En la escuela había niños que lo trataban mal y otros que se esforzaban en ser sus amigos, pese a que Louis era muy estricto eligiendo a sus amigos. De vez en cuando lo molestaban porque le decían que sería un omega, y lo era, él sabía que muy en el fondo era un omega. Nunca sintió esa necesidad de proteger a los demás, el sentía esa necesidad de querer ser protegido.

—Me duele no poder decirle, Mark. Mi omega me está matando y me pide que le diga, pero sé que él no lo soportaría...— volvió a llorar,— y es muy probable de que entre en depresión. 

—May...

—¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? He deseado todas las noches de que esto fuera un sueño, pero no lo es. 

Suspiró, exprimió su nariz con una toallita húmeda que tenía a su lado.

—Solo quiero que él sea feliz.

—Y lo es, Louis es feliz. Nunca nos ha dicho algo para pensar en que no es felíz. 

Su cabeza le punzaba muy fuerte y repentinas veces, tanto que hizo una mueca cuando movió un poco su cabeza. Cuando abrió sus ojos tuvo que cerrarlos de golpe, ya que la luz de la habitación le había calado en sus ojos. No reconoció en donde estaba, las paredes estaban pintadas de un llamativo color blanco, los muebles eran blancos, en realidad todo era malditamente blanco, lo único que había de color eran las flores amarillas que estaban en el pequeño mueble que estaba al frente de él. 

Supuso que estaba en una habitación de hospital y de inmediato se pregunto la razón.

No recordaba casi nada.

El olor a medicinas caló en su nariz, tanto que tuvo que arrugarla unas veces para acostumbrarse a ese olor. 

Suspiró. 

Se acomodó mejor en la cama en donde estaba, por suerte era demasiado cómoda y las sábanas estaban calidad, a pesar de que estás eran demasiado delgadas. Miraba a todo su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo para no estar aburrido, pero se aburrió aún más tratando de buscar ese " algo " 

Batió sus pestañas para luego frotar sus ojos y aunque trataba de no hacerlo, le parecía imposible dejar de frotarse sus ojos.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y le regaló una sonrisa, fue así como él dejó sus ojos en paz y devolvió la sonrisa. La joven enferma pareció leer sus pensamientos ya que le extendió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y cuando trató de decir algo, está ya se habían ido, dejándolo aún las confundido y con muchas, muchas preguntás.

_¿Sigo en Roma?_ Se preguntó a si mismo. 

Quería que alguien llegaría y le respondiera esa pregunta, la cual no había dejando de rondar por su cabeza. 

Dejó salir el aire que tenía, cerró sus ojos y trató de poner en orden todos esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo ahora mismo. Tenía ganas de llorar por la desesperación de estar solo, jamás le gustaron los hospitales y mucho menos estar en una habitación — de hospital — solo, sin nadie con quien hablar o con algo para entretenerse. Dejaba salir el aire cada cinco minutos o quizá era menos, trataba de calmar su respiración y podía escuchar el sonido del monitor, el cual indicada que su ritmo cardíaco se estaba elevando.

_Quiero salir de aquí._

Fue entonces cuando recordó todas esas noches en donde se las pasó en el hospital, con varios doctores y enfermeras viviendo de un lado a otro, los cientos de análisis que le hicieron. 

Se sentía asfixiado.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, está vez no era una enfermera con bata blanca y una cofia en la cabeza, sino que era Harry, quien tenía una cara llena de preocupación. El alfa corrió hasta la camilla en donde estaba Louis e inmediatamente lo abrazó.

Louis rompió en llanto.

—Sentí lo mal que te estabas poniendo y vine tan rápido como pude.

El omega no escuchó las palabras que le dijo, estaba tan perdido en el aroma de Harry, hacía inhalaciones grandes, para llenarse con el aroma de Harry.

—Escuché cuando tu omega me llamó.

Louis miró a Harry por un momento.

—¿Qué?— dice.

—Tu omega me llamo. Justo como tú lo hiciste en el bar.

—N-no recuerdo.

—Fue después de que un alfa te tomara del brazo. Fuí por ti y luego te enseñé a que me llamaras a través de tus pensamientos. 

—Vale. Tal vez luego podamos hablar de eso.

—Esta bien. 

El mayor se volvió a acomodar en la cama, haciendo que Harry se sentará en la orilla para que ambos pudieran hablar con más calma o eso iban a intentar.

—¿Seguimos en Roma?

—No. 

—¿Viajamos mientras estaba desmayado? 

—Algo así. Cuando te desmayaste en la casa, mi madre llamó a una ambulancia, pero yo sabía que ibas a querer venir a ver May así que le pedí a los enfermeros que si te podían poner algo de anestesia para que pudiéramos venirnos hasta aquí. ¿Te molesto que lo hiciera? Perdón.

—Gracias...Eso fue muy amable ¿creo?

—Supongo que esto cuenta como un secuestro.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Cómo está ella?— pregunto. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que le fuera a dar el alfa.

Suspiro.

—May tiene...

—Sarcoma, tiene sarcoma.

—Tu padre me dijo que no sabías.

—Todos piensan que no lo sé, Harry.— hipo.—Viví entre murmullos, lo cual no es para nada lindo. ¿Cómo crees que no sospecharía de que algo no estaba bien en mi casa, si mis padres siempre hablaban por lo bajo cuando estaban a mi lado? 

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, sentirlo no arregla nada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, incómodo.

—No te conté que era adoptado — dice,— no tengo ni idea de quiénes son mis padres, solo sé que ellos no me querían. Jamás me dieron ganas de buscarlos, se que ellos tienen hijos y una familia a la que aman.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Harry?— su voz era como un hilo, demasiado débil, apenas y se escuchaba.

—¿Y por qué no? Hay varias cosas que no creí atreverme a decirte, esta es una de ellas. 

El mayor bajo su mirada, mirando sus dedos y jugando con ellos.

—Tambien tengo cosas que no sé si quiero que sepas, no quiero que me mires de otra manera— aún seguía jugando con sus dedos, parecía querer hacer eso todo el día,— no quiero que dejes de mirarme como lo haces ahora. 

Harry estaba a punto de llorar, jamás miraría de otra manera a Louis. Jamás dejaría de quererlo. Jamás dejaría de volverse loco cada vez que lo mira a los ojos, simplemente jamás dejaría de querer a Louis como su omega.

—Podrías ser un asesino desalmado y aún así te seguiría mirando de la misma forma en que lo hago ahora mismo.

—Harry, este no es el momento para estar de coqueto.— regaña.

—Me calmo.

—¿Crees que pueda ir a verla? ¿Si está aquí no?

Asintió.

Llamaron a una enfermera para que le diera permiso a Louis de ir con su madre, le quitó todo lo que tenía conectado en el cuerpo. Harry lo tomó por la cintura, para evitar que este cayera al suelo. 

Los pasillos del hospital era lo peor, el olor a medicina era mucho más intenso y le calaba en su pequeña nariz, le comenzó a marear ver a tantas personas con batas blancas, llendo de un lugar a otro. Miraba de reojo a las habitaciones, las cuales estaban ocupadas por niños o adultos. 

Pensó en que se desmayaría de nuevo.

La sala de espera era aún más peor, había mucha gente en ella, parada o sentada. Había niños jugando y corriendo por todos lados, el ruido cada vez se hacía aún más fuerte y quizá fue en ese momento en que Louis cayó un poco, lo suficiente para que Harry lo tomara aún más fuerte, pensando en que tal vez tendría la mano de Harry marcada en si cintura.

A medida de que iba caminando, las personas lo veía cada vez más, y tenía miedo de tener un aspecto terriblemente mal, pero quería ser positivo, el siempre era muy positivo.

—¿En dónde está su habitación?

—Esta del otro lado, ella quería que estuvieras a su lado pero ya no había más habitación en el piso en donde está May.— besó la frente de Louis para que se calmará.— Tus amigos se fueron hace una hora y Mark está con May.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la habitación de May, el pasillo estaba aún más llenos y con aún más olor a medicina. 

—Te espero aquí afuera.— sonrió.

—No tardo.

Louis abrió la puerta y vio a su madre, la cual estaba acostada en la cama blanca, con dos cobijas cubriendo su cuerpo, ella miro a Louis con una gran sonrisa, el omega quería llorar ahí mismo.

—Mami — murmuró.

El omega corrió hasta donde estaba su madre y le dió un abrazo, no fuerte, sabía que May estaba débil.

—Louis...Lamento mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí.

—¿Que dices? ¿Por qué no estaría aquí contigo? Sabes que tu siempre estás primero, mami.

—Ya lo sabes ¿no?

—Siempre lo supe. Todas las noches me sentaba en las escaleras, tratando de descifrar el por qué siempre estaban hablando solos, como si no quisieran que yo me enterara. Sabes que siempre he sido muy curioso, y bajé hasta el final de las escaleras y escuché como tú le decías a papá que no estaba funcionando — hizo una pausa,— mamá pensé lo peor, creí que se iban a separar, que iban a romper su lazo. Siempre he sido muy bueno para exagerar las cosas...Después escuche que le dijiste a papá que un tratamiento no estaba funcionando y lo supe todo. — Louis estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, al igual que May, quien había tomado la mano de su hijo.— Dos días después escuché a una de mis tías decirle a una señora de que tenías sarcoma y que me estabas ocultando todo...Y también de que le estaban pagando al hospital para que no dijeran nada a los reporteros.

Louis sonó su nariz. 

—Se que no querían decirme nada por mi bien, pero merecía saber ¿no? Por lo menos cuando ya tuviera más grande, ¿por qué llegar hasta este punto, mamá? 

May no sabía que responder a eso, estaba sin palabras, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, poder responder a esa pregunta que Louis le había hecho.

—No estoy enojado, jamás lo estuve.

—Estas en todo tu derecho de enojarte.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo, no contigo. No puedo.— suspiro.— Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, mamá. 

—Cariño, el más fuerte de nosostros dos, eres tú. Has pasado por muchas cosas y has sabido cómo sobrellevarlas, siempre te esfuerzas en conseguir lo que quieres.

—Lo aprendí de ti.

—¿Sabés? Hay otra cosa que no te he dicho — le sonrió a Louis,— Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, siempre que me enojaba tomaba café, o cuando me ponía triste comía cualquier cosa que tuviera limón y siempre que llegaba tu padre del trabajo, comía chocolate y vainilla...Y en una ocasión me dió fiebre y comí todo el día fresas.

—Como mis aromas.

—Asi es, como tus aromas. Pero esto no quiere decir que los tengas solo porque yo comía todo eso, Louis. Llámalo casualidad o como tú quieras, pero yo creo que tus aromas tienen un gran significado, bebé.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—Con toda mi alma, Louis.

—Te quiero, mami.— recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, haciendo que ella se recargara en la nuca del menor. 

—Yo te quiero más.

Una enfermera llegó, tenía una carpeta en sus manos, junto a un bolígrafo color negro con dorado.

—La señora Mayvdebe volver a dormir, puedes venir a verla en unas horas o mañana en la mañana.

Asintió. 

Le dio un beso a May y después salió de la habitación, Harry había estado afuera todo este tiempo, estaba sentado en el piso, con sus piernas flexionadas.

—Sandy acaba de llegar y quiere hablar contigo — dice,— me dijo que era algo muy importante. 

El menor se puso de pie y caminaron hasta donde Sandy estaba. 

Sandy estaba vestida formalmente, siempre vestía con trajes o faldas formales, era rara vez que se le veía con un pantalón de mezclilla o vestidos, en esta ocasión no era la excepción, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir junto con una blusa de mangas largas color blanco, también tenía puesto un abrigo delgado. La alfa tan solo vio a Louis, se lanzó a abrazarlo. 

Estaba triste.

—¿Qué pasa, Sandy?

—May— murmuró en cuanto vio al omega.

—Ella está bien, no hay de que preocuparse. ¿De que quieres hablar?

Ella se alejó de Louis, lo suficiente para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

—Es sobre Fer.

—¿Que tiene? ¿Está enfermo? 

Negó, lo hizo varias veces. 

Había comenzado a llorar, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, desviaba su mirada para que Louis no la viera así, destrozada. 

Con una voz muy rota ella dijo —; Encontró a su alfa.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Cómo?

— Él encontró a su alfa, Louis. Su alma gemela o como quieras llamarlo.

—¿Cuándo paso?

—La noche que fuimos al bar — sonó su nariz,— bajé a bailar con él y pasamos el rato muy bien, sabes que siempre he tenido dos pies izquierdos y... Él iba a caer pero un alfa moreno lo agarro por la cintura.— paso saliva.— Fer lo llamo alfa enfrente de mi.

Louis quería ir hasta la casa de Fer y golpearlo, golpearlo porque había hecho llorar a su amiga. 

—Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que lo sentía, ¿por qué no me lo dijo de frente? Hubiera preferido eso a un maldito mensaje. ¿Sabés? Me siento como una estúpida en este momento.

—Hay mejores omegas, Sandy. Una persona que te hace llorar, no se merece tu amor — acarició la mejilla de su amiga,— deberías de darte la oportunidad de conocer a más omegas ¿por qué no intentas con una omega mujer? 

—Tal vez la culpa es mía, lo quise más de lo que debía.

—No tienes la culpa de nada, nadie elige de quién enamorarse. 

Louis se para de puntitas para darle un beso a Sandy en la mejilla, la alfa sonrió de lado, pero aún así, era una sonrisa triste, rota.

—Se te ha corriendo el rímel.— quiso que la alfa dejara de llorar y lo logró, la más alta soltó unas risitas.

—Siempre haciendo reír a los demás cuando los ves llorar.— dice.— Anda, ve con tu alfa que no ha dejaba de verme como si me quisiera matar.

—¿Mi alfa? ¿Cuál alfa?

—No tengas tontito, Louis. Hablo de Harry.

—Él no es mi alfa.

Enarcó ambas cejas.

—Tu omega ha de decir otra cosa.

Y hablando de su omega... No había tenido la oportunidad pelear con él como siempre lo hacían, al parecer se le apetecía guardar silencio por el resto del día.

—Ha llamado a Harry.

Sandy dejó de limpiar sus ojos. 

Se le veía a kilómetros que quería echarse a gritar en ese momento.

—No me lo creo, ¿cómo es que no te has dado cuenta? — dice,— No, espera, ¿lo has llenando tú o tu omega? 

_¿Cómo respondo a eso?_

_—_ Harry ha dicho que mi omega— agradeció de no haber tartamudeado,— no creo que haya sido yo.

—A veces actuamos por instinto; como llamar a nuestro alfa u omega, y no sabemos si fuimos nosotros o el alfa u omega de nuestro interior.— tocó el pecho de Louis, justo a la altura de su corazón.

—Me sorprendo cada vez más.

—Lo mismo me pasa. En fin, te dejo, tengo que esperar a la hora de visita para ver a mamá.— sonrió.

Sandy solía decirle _mamá_ a Jay, e incluso Louis y Sandy se decían hermanos de vez en cuando, también Niall y Zayn, todos eran como hermanos inseparables.

—Ire a casa. 

—Dile a Harry que se quede contigo, no quiero que estés solo. 

—Como digas, zanahoria.

—Ya vete de aquí, chaparrito.

—¡Eso fue ofensivo!

Iba a darle un golpe en el brazo a Sandy, pero está ya se estaba abriendo paso entre la gente del hospital. Miro hacía atrás y vio que aún seguía Harry ahí, le sorprendió mucho que lo esperara.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? 

—Por supuesto.

Salieron del hospital, era de noche. Por primera vez Louis pudo respirar algo que no fuera ese olor a medicina, el aire estaba frío, que Louis abrazó su propio cuerpo.

—¿Quieres mi suéter?

—Es muy grande.— chasqueo su lengua.

—Se te vería bien, ven aquí.— el omega se acercó a Harry. El alfa se sacó su suéter y ayudo a Louis a ponerselo, en definitiva si le había quedado muy grande.

—Mis manos no se ven.

—¿Quieres que doble las mangas?

—No, así me gusta.

Subieron al auto de Harry, el cual estaba lleno con el olor del alfa, al igual que el suéter que tenía el omega. 

Casi no había autos en la carretera, Louis no sabía que hora era, no tenía sueño - quizá se debía a que durmió todo el día - pero tampoco estaba muy despierto. 

Suspiró. 

Había cosas que quería contarle a Harry, pero su inseguridad le decía que no era tan buena idea, ya que temía a qué Harry se alejara de él o algo mucho peor. Era una de esas noches, en donde no sabía que hacer con su vida, como manejarla y así. Aun seguía estando mal, no soportaba el hecho de dejar a su madre sola en el hospital, tenía muchas ganas de pedirle a Harry que regresarán, pero también sabía que su madre se hubiera negado a que se quedará con ella. 

_Toma tu tiempo para pensar lo que le dieras._ Se dijo así mismo.

Y así era, se estaba tomando el tiempo de formar las palabras exactas para decir, y estaba haciendo una gran batalla para no tartamudear al momento de hablar, siempre había odiado tartamudear cuando quería hacer una confesión o alguna pregunta un poco personal. 

_Puedes hacerlo. Tu puedes decirle._ Se esforzaba por animarse así mismo. 

Volteo a ver a Harry de reojo, el alfa estaba muy concentrado en la carretera, tenía una mano en el volante y la otra la tenía recargada en la puerta, tomando su barbilla, parecía como si estuviera pensando en algo. Louis se palmeo sus piernas, fue un movimiento tranquilo, sin ruido alguno. 

_No puedo decirle._

Quería darle una bofetada él mismo. 

No era tan valiente como pensaba.

Mordió su labio inferior con mucha fuerza, tanto que creyó que le saldría sangre en cualquier momento. 

Tomó una bocanada de aire, le iba a decir a Harry...

Quizá...

En realidad quería pero a la vez no.

—Fui a terapia— no podía creer de que lo haya dicho sin tartamudear o algo,— cuando me definí como omega, fui a terapia. 

Habían llegado a la casa de Louis. 

Harry aparcó el auto y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Louis siguiera hablándole.

—Es difícil de creer, pero al principio no quería aceptar como era...Mis aromas.— suspiro,— en una ocasión mi terapeuta me dijo _"Louis, tú no puedes ser reparado, solo tienes que aceptarlo."_ Estoy tan cansado de tratar de ser como los demás, de fingir ser normal y fingir que solo tengo un maldito aroma, pero siempre llega alguien y me regresa a la realidad. Y no sé si me gusta no ser como los demás, no ser normal...

—Tus aromas son lo mejor de ti, Louis. ¿Por qué no entiendes que eres perfecto así como eres? 

—¿Cómo podría ser perfecto siendo como soy?

—Simplemente eres perfecto, con una sonrisa tuya iluminas a todo el mundo. 

Y Louis en verdad quería creer en eso.

—¡Pero no soy normal! ¿Quién va a querer a un omega que no tiene un solo aroma? 

—Quien no quería tener a su lado a un omega como tu, Louis. — se quedó callado.—Estoy cansado de que digas la palabra normal, ¿que te parece si la eliminamos?— junto sus dos manos, haciendo ver qué era una cajita,— aquí vamos a poner la palabra normal ¿si? 

—¿Pero...?

—Vamos— dice,— solo abre la caja y ya.

No puso aguantar más y sonrió, haciendo todo lo que Harry le dijo. Fingió tener algo en sus dedos, después abrió la disque caja que tenía Harry y una vez más fingió guardar algo en ella.

—Puedes llegar a ser lindo cuando te lo propones.

—Siempre soy lindo contigo. 

—Asi es.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Aun tengo cosas que contarte...

—Todo a su tiempo ¿si? No te sientas presionado a contarme todo sobre tu vida.

—Vale. Aunque no me siento presionando con decirte algunas cosas sobre mi, es solo que...Nadie más que mi familia sabe.

Harry se acercó a él y le dió un beso en la frente.

—¿Mis cosas están aquí?

—En la cajuela.

—¿Quiere que te dé tu suéter?— dice tímido.

—Conservarlo.

—Pero es tuyo y yo ya no tengo frío.

—Me gusta como luce en ti, te hace ver aún más pequeño, muy pequeño.

Louis se sonrojó.

—No soy pequeño, Harvard.

—Lo eres, Lewis. 

—¡Ah! ¡No me gusta cuando me llamas así!— ríe.— Pero lo dejaré pasar porque eres lindo. 

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonrojarse.

—¿Te parezco lindo?

—Bueno...Eres lindo...Y así.— estaba nervioso, tanto que su aroma a _uva_ se hizo presente.— ¡Joder! 

—Tambien me gusta cuando te pones nervioso, tu aroma a uva me vuelve loco— se acercó a Louis hasta estar a centímetros de él,— todo de ti me vuelve loco.

—Ira que cosas— rie nervioso.

—Algún día voy a poner mi marca aquí— tocó a la altura de las clavículas de Louis,— y te verás aún más hermoso con mi marca.

—¿Quién dice que me voy a dejar marcar por ti?

—Seamos sinceros, quieres mi marca. Quieres que te haga sentir protegido y siempre este haciéndote mimos ¿me equivoco?

—¿Comiste payaso o alguna mierda así? 

El mayor comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—No, pero podría comerte a ti.

Louis dejó de reír y fulminó con la mirada a Harry. 

—¡No digas esas cosas! 

Harry miró su reloj de mano y frunció el ceño.

—Son las dos de la madrugada, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la puerta? 

—¿Si te trato de besar me vas a detener como la última vez? 

—Crei que no lo recordabas. 

—No lo hago, pero mi madre me dijo que vio cuando te iba a dar un beso...Y fue algo muy raro. 

—En realidad fue lindo, estabas tan borracho que reías por todo — suspira,— te acompañe hasta la puerta porque literal te estabas tambaleando. Y cuando ibas a entrar a tu casa me dijiste "¿No piensas despedirte bien?"— imitó la voz del omega,— y fue cuando trataste de darme un beso, pero no te deje.

_Carajo, yo mismo complico mi vida._

_—_ Vaya dato — dice,— suelo decir cosas peores. Esa noche tomé de más, no sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Tampoco recuerdas el baile que hiciste con Niall y Zayn?

—Un poco.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Louis aprovechó para mirar la hora en si teléfono y casi eran las tres de la madrugada.

¿Cómo se pasó el tiempo tan rápido?

—¿Quieres entrar ya?

Asintió.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, podemos tomar chocolate caliente o simplemente dormir.— comenta.

—Un chocolate caliente no se le niega a nadie.

Bajaron del auto del menor, Harry sacó la maleta de Louis y caminaron hasta la entrada.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y no había ni un solo ruido, era como si nadie hubiera estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, Louis prendió las luces antes de que se tropezara con algo o más bien con Harry. 

—Ire a preparar el chocolate.

Harry dejo la maleta aún lado de los sillónes de la sala.

—Te ayudo.

Caminaron hasta la cocina, la cual también tenías las luces apagadas. Era grande, casi como una habitación; tenía una gran mesa antigua en el centro, era de un color marrón muy fuerte y el desgasto se le notaba mucho, los gabinetes estaban arriba, todo estaba en orden. Había una alacena para vasos y platos de vidrios y otra para los de plástico, también había una pequeña alacena para las ollas y sartenes. 

Louis sacó dos barras de chocolate, junto con la leche y un cucharón, iba a sacar una olla pero estás estaban hasta arriba y él, bueno él no alcanzaba, tenía un banquito pero este no estaba por ningún lado. Comenzó a dar saltitos para ver si así podía bajar la olla, pero parecía muy inútil.

—¿La bajo por ti?

Bajo la mirada llena de vergüenza.

—Por favor.

Puso la olla en la estufa y Louis comenzó a preparar el chocolate.

—¿Te gustaría tener hijos?— se atrevió a preguntar. Espero a que el alfa respondiera, pero estaba claro de que lo había tomado por sorpresa.— Lo siento, fui muy atrevido.

—No, está bien. Quizá dentro de unos años, cuando las cosas ya estén bien.

—Huh — murmuró Louis.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad, solo es curiosidad.— se aclaro su garganta.

—¿Y tú?

Quería reír.

—Si, siempre he deseado tener uno o dos cachorros — dice,— y ojalá algún día llegue a tenerlos.

Y también quería llorar.

Quería tener un bebé, uno suyo, para cargarlo la mayoría del tiempo y siempre darle mimos. Quería tener un bebé para contarle cuentes todas las noches, ver como este se quedaba dormido a mitad del cuento. Simplemente quería un bebé.

_Tengo que sacar esa idea de mi cabeza._

Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, ambos se sirvieron en tazas para luego ir a ver una película. 

Se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, Harry abajo de Louis y Louis arriba de Harry. 

✷✷✷

El sonido del monitor cada vez más la desesperaba. 

Las paredes blancas iluminaban toda la habitación a pesar de que era de noche, había una televisión en la pared, era más que claro que nadie la veía, solo era un capricho de las personas ricas que se aburría en los hospitales. 

Todo estaba completamente mal.

En primer lugar; no había comido nada desde hace unas horas, sus tripas le rugían como si no hubiera comido en días o en semanas. Sentía esas necesidad de vomitar, sin haber comido nada y era una maldita sensación de muerte. En segundo lugar; quería irse de ese lugar, pero sabía que no podía iré, no sin antes hablar con ella.

Sus ojos se estaban cerrando por el sueño que tenía. 

Deseaba poder dormir por años.

—¿Llevas esperando mucho?— escuchó esa voz, la cual solía escuchar todos los días. Su cabello negro estaba suelto, estaba demasiado largo pero aún así se veía muy bien, ella siempre se miraba bien. 

—Solo una o dos horas, no importa.— se puso de pie y camino hasta la cama de hospital.— ¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor, este no es mi mejor aspecto.— suspira. 

—¿Has hablado con Louis?— asintió,— ¿Que te ha dicho?

—Lo sabía, todos estos años lo ha sabido y siempre disimulo que no, que nada pasaba en la familia.— May cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

—Supones que también lo otro ¿verdad?

—Es imposible, Sandy. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque si él supo que estás enferma, aún cuando tú y Mark se lo ocultaron, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sabe...?

—No sigas...

Sandy guardó silencio al igual que May.

—Si no lo perdí ahora, se que lo perderé cuando se entere por alguien más o yo le diga sobre eso.

—Es mejor que tú le digas a que otra persona lo haga.— apoya.

—Aun no es tiempo.

—¿Y cuando lo será? 

May quería decirle toda la verdad a Louis, a su único hijo, pero tenía miedo de perderlo. Su omega le pedía a gritos que le dijera todo.

—Antes de que se enamore de Harry...— murmuró.

—¡Él ya está enamorado de Harry, solo que aún no lo quiere aceptar!— alzó la voz,— se está haciendo muchas ilusiones con ese alfa, se le ve en sus ojos, la manera en que lo mira y sonríe cuando hacen contacto visual. Está quedando perdidamente enamorado de Harry y tú aún lo le has dicho toda la verdad de su vida.— tragó saliva.— Aún me sigo preguntando, el por qué me lo dijiste.

—Te lo dije porque tú ibas a ser su alfa.

—¿De todo lo que te dije eso fue lo único que escuchaste, mamá?— soltó una risa nerviosa,— no iba a ser alfa de Louis. Funcionamos mejor como amigos.

—Pero aún lo quieres ¿no?

—Si — suspiró,— como un amigo. Y no me voy a arriesgar a perderlo solo porque no quieres decirle.

—¿Le dirás?— May puso una cara de terror, casi queriendo que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

—Merece saberlo.

May se limpió las lágrimas que estaban derramadas en sus mejillas. 

—No soy tu enemiga, May, pero en verdad necesitás decirle eso a Louis, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.— su voz ahora era un poco más baja, casi como si quiere que nadie la escuchara.— ¿Qué pasará cuando se deje marcar por Harry? ¿Qué pasará si él se entera por alguien más? O si él lo descubre por accidente.

—Sandy...

—Lo va a destrozar — comenzó despacio,— se volverá a distanciar de todos y no querrá ver a nadie, ni a su familia o amigos. Será como el Louis que era hace unos años. Y aunque él tenga una sonrisa en su rostro, sabemos que por dentro estará destrozado. 

Para cuando Sandy dejó de hablar, hubo un silencio incómodo. La alfa miraba la cama en donde May estaba acostada, mientras que la omega tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. 

La alfa dejo escapar el aire que tenía retenido, después dio varias bocanadas de aire, lentas pero muy profundas. Quería llorar, porque sabía que Louis merecía tener una vida feliz y no una llena de secretos, llena de mentiras. Quería llorar porque sabía que tenía que decirle a Louis, pero también quería que May se lo dijera todo. Y era uno de esos momentos en donde no sabía que hacer con su vida. Se sentía tan terrible, mucho más terrible de cuando Louis rechazo su cortejo y le dijo que eran mucho mejor como amigos. 

Necesitaba salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Estimaba mucho a May, jamás se atrevería a faltarle el respeto. Y la razón por la que le alzó la voz era porque toda esta situación la estaba haciendo trizas. 

—Vete, Sandy.

Volteó a ver a May, quien aún seguía con la mirada perdida. 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Su intención no había sido hacer sentir mal a May. A veces decía cosas, y no sabía si llegaba a herir a los demás o simplemente se lo tomaban con calma. 

—Mamá...

—¡Vete!— exclamó,— ¡Solo vete a casa!

No quería ir a su casa, la cual estaba vacía, con las luces apagadas y con un frío de muerte. No había nadie quien la recibiera cuando ella llegaba, jamás se sentía como en casa, a pesar de estar en ella.

La alfa se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, antes de salir ella dijo;

—¿Vale la pena?— y quizá la pregunta no tenía mucho sentido para May, pero para Sandy si lo tenía. 

May la miro por unos castos segundos, se encogió ligeramente de los hombros. 

—¿Vale la pena todo lo que estás haciendo? Es la felicidad de tu hijo, de tu único hijo, May.

Otro silencio.

Y una vez más, Sandy quería volver a hablar, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo.

Entonces lo hizo.

—Solo respóndeme está pregunta, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo? 

No dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando. 

Sandy fue directo a su casa. 

Y esa misma noche, al llegar a casa y con lágrimas en los ojos, Sandy escribió una carta. 

Y quizá - solo quizá - esa carta muy pronto llegaría a su destino.


	7. Capítulo 6

La casa olía a café 

Quiso acomodarse mucho mejor...Casi se cae. Tuvo que agarrarse muy bien. 

—Carajo— murmuró por lo bajo. 

Talló sus ojos un par de veces, lo hizo por un largo minuto, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar debido a esto. 

El olor a café recién hecho hizo que su estómago se revolviera, odiaba mucho el café. No entendía por qué había muchas personas que les gustaba, a tal grado de tomarlo a cualquier hora del día. Su sabor amargo hacía que le doliera el estómago. Cuando alguien le ofrecía un poco, decía que era alérgico, era algo así como su vieja confiable. 

Estiró sus pies al otro extremo del sillón, arqueó su espalda para que sus huesos tronaran un poco, después movió su cuello para ambos lados, escuchó como este también tronaba. 

Y si no podía ser aún más extraño — de lo que ya era — se pregunta por qué su cuerpo no dolía, ya que los sillones de su casa no solían ser para nada cómodos. Quizá se debía a qué cierto chico rizado, con hermosos ojos verdes durmió abajo de él. A veces sus instintos podía llegar a ser su enemigo. 

Casi se hecha a reír cuando vio sus tenis en sus pies, no podía creer que se haya dormido con los tenis puestos. Tenía dos opciones, la primera; estaba muy cansado como para subir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa por algo mucho más cómodo y la segunda; simplemente se durmió al sentir el aroma de Harry. Podía usar de escusa a las dos opciones. 

Había mucho ruido en la cocina, e incluso varios murmurllos que provenían de Harry.

Harry. Harry. Harry. 

Había pasado la noche con él. 

Justo ahora estaba muy apenado, nunca había dormido con nadie, estaba acostumbrado a siempre dormir solo, con una almohada a su lado — la cual siempre abrazaba — y con el frío de la noche, porque la mayoría de las noches pasaba frío, así se haya tapaba con dos cobijas gruesas y calientes. Durmió muy bien con Harry, cálido y cómodo, a pesar de que durmió arriba del alfa. Se preguntaba que, cómo le hizo para no despertarlo, cuando Harry se levantó del sillón.

Suspiró.

Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la cocina, se quedó en el marco de la puerta, viendo como Harry hacía el desayuno y muchas más cosas. 

—Preparo omelette ¿si te gusta?— no lo volteó a ver, aún seguía moviendo varias cosas en la cocina.

—No suelo comerlo siempre, pero si, si me gusta.

—¿Café?

_¡No!_

_—_ Paso— dice,— prefiero un té.

—Esta bien, pondré agua para hacerte un té.

No contaba con eso.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, no es necesario que hagas todo— se apresuró a decir,— en serio, puedo hacerme un té.

—No— alargó la o,— insisto.

Sonrió.

¿Por qué demonios estaba sonriendo? 

—Ire a tomar un baño. Puedes tomarlo también, no me molesta— suspiró,— quiero decir...Juntos no, eso no sería para nada formal, puedo tomar yo el mío y luego tu el tuyo...Tengo ropa grande y así.

—Esta bien. Anda, ve a bañarte.

Caminó hasta las escaleras — más bien corrió y casi se tropieza, su pie derecho se doblo y tuvo que apoyarse en el barandal — y fue a su habitación. La cama estaba hecha, justo como la última vez que entro, la luz entraba por la ventana que estaba aún lado de la cama.

Miró la hora.

Eran las nueve de la mañana con diez minutos. 

Eligió la ropa que usaría ese día, sus típicos suéteres más grande que el, de un color rojo bajo, casi rosita, sus pantalones negros — muy pegados, que hacian forma en sus piernas y trasero — y por último, los zapatos que ya tenía puestos. No tardó mucho en la ducha, está vez no, quería desayunar con Harry, probar el desayuno que había preparado para ambos.

Cruzó un pequeño pensamiento por su cabeza, y era que; si Louis fuera omega de Harry, despertaría con un alfa de ciertos ojos verdes, preparado el desayuno mientras que él se iba a bañar. Se sonrojó de tan solo pensar en eso. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido ese peculiar pensamiento, pero bueno, siempre podía echarle la culpa a su omega.

Se miro un momento en el espejo, viendo su cuerpo delgado y su piel bronceada, siempre había sido delgado y con muchas curvas, su trasero era grande, todos siempre estaban pregúntale si era real o si se lo había operado, a lo que louis siempre respondía muy amable _"Es más real que el amor que ese alfa tuyo te jura"_ si, siempre daba esa respuesta. 

Cuando se cambió se apresuró en bajar a desayunar con Harry. 

El alfa estaba mirando su teléfono, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en sus manos había unos pares de anillos. Louis casi se derrite al tener esa vista de Harry. 

Ambos se fueron a la mesa para que puedan conversar más agusto.

—¿Mucho trabajo?— preguntó un tanto tímido.

—Mas bien problemas en la empresa.

La empresa, Louis tenía que ir a la empresa para poner todo en orden, ya que sabía que todos lo empleados iban a estar como locos, y también sabía que cuando pusiera un pie dentro de la empresa, le iban a llover varios informes y mas informes, junto con juntas que su padre seguramente tenía pendientes y quizá se llegaría a estresar o a volverse un completo loco. Tenía que admitir que le daba miedo no hacer muy bien su trabajo, sus padres siempre fueron duros con él, y se podía decir que lo educaron para que hiciera todo bien o al menos eso pensaba.

—Hablando de eso, quizá me encargue de la empresa por unos días. Aunque la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer...Mi padre siempre está de un lado a otro y siento que eso me va a ¿Frustrar? 

—Puedo ayudarte con todo lo que necesites, Louis,— tomó la mano de Louis y la acarició.

_Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. ¡Carajo!_

No quería ponerse húmedo.

—G-Gracias— fingió toser,— lo voy a considerar.

Harry le guiño un ojo.

**_Estamos goteando de lubricante._ **

_¡Carajo!_

El omega apretó sus piernas, no quería que el alfa se diera cuenta de que estaba goteando de lubricante, quería ir a su habitación para cambiarse de pantalones y ropa interior, pero había un miedo en el, miedo de que la silla también se haya mojado con su lubricante natural. 

_—¿_ Dormiste bien?— quiso desviar su atención de sus pantalones.

—Dormi mucho mejor, eres muy liviano y cálido.— dice.

_Siempre tan directo._

—Lo mismo digo. No me di cuenta cuando te levantaste, ¿cómo me hiciste?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando me moví casi te caes— el mayor lo miro con el ceño fruncido,— es broma. Me las arregle para no despertarte, te veías tan lindo dormido, quise tomarte una foto pero sabía que no era correcto.

**_¿Mas lindo no puede ser?_ **

_¿Lindo? Nadie es lindo._

—Oh.

—¿Iras al hospital?

—Si, pero será como a las cinco o seis. ¿Qué día es hoy? 

—Viernes.

—¿Viernes? Dios, olvide que los vienes Zayn, Niall y Sandy vienen a ver películas.— bufó.— ¿Iras a tu hotel? ¿Departamento?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Lo siento.

—No tengo problema en hacerlo, si quieres estar con tus amigos te daré tu espacio.— murmura.

—Me gustaría que te quedarás.

—¿Estás seguro?

**_Si._ **

—Absolutamente si.

—Esta bien, me quedo.

—Genial.— sonríe a tal grado que sus ojos se cierran un poco y aún lado, en el costado de sus ojos se formaron unas pequeñas arrugas.

Harry tocó dichas arrugas, lo que hizo que Louis sonriera aún más, y el alfa sin dudarlo susurro;

—Hogar.

El mayor se quedó quieto, sintiendo el dedo de Harry sobre su cara. Quería salir corriendo.

—¿Ah?— susurro.

—Quiero vivir ahí.

Cerró sus ojos, deseando no sonrojarse.

—¿Pero...Pero qué dices?— sentía que el aire le faltaba.

—Shhh, se muy bien que escuchaste, no hay necesidad de que lo vuelva a repetir.

Harry se paró un poco de la silla, incluso se estiró hasta Louis, estaban cerca, quizá demasiado. La mano de Harry fue directo hasta el cuello de Louis, en donde la dejo un buen rato, acariciando el cuello del omega. Fue raro cuando Harry lamió un el cuello, o sea, ¿Cómo es que podía estar muy inclinado sobre una mesa? 

—Harry...

Estaba perdido todo su auto control.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que estas lubricando?— y definitivamente Louis quería morir en ese momento.— Tu aroma cambió. No sabía que podías ser tan sensible.

—No sigas...Para.

En realidad no quería que Harry parará de decir cosas.

—¿Siempre eres así? Sensible y...

El timbre sonó.

Fue un alivio para Louis.

—Iré a mi habitación.

Harry caminó hasta la puerta para ver quién era. 

Cierta alfa de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo, estaba en la puerta. Su mirada mostraba cansancio y también que había llorado.

—¿Está Louis?

—¿Sandía, verdad?

La alfa lo miro divertido.

—Es Sandy.

—Oh disculpa, suelo ser muy malo con los nombres.

—Se nota. 

—Pasa, Louis se esta cambiando.

Sandy tenía su cabello recogido en un moño — como era de costumbre — rara vez se dejaba el cabello suelto. Siempre estaba sería y se mostraba intimidante, pero al final su lado dulce siempre salía.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo preguntar porqué estás aquí? 

—No quería que Louis estuviera solo, creí escuchar que tú le dijiste que me quedara.

—Si, pero jamás creí que te ibas a quedar hasta la mañana.— ríe.

—No fue planeado.

—Lo se.— suspiró y se sentó en un sillón.— No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar.

—Casi siempre estoy ocupado.

—Con Louis— se apresura a decir,— es divertido ¿no?

—Algo tímido.

—Deja que tenga más confianza y creeme que no podrás quitartelo de encima. 

—¿Son muy amigos?

—Casi hermanos. No te sorprendas si un día escuchas a Louis llamándome hermana, es algo que hemos estado haciendo estos últimos meses. 

Asintió.

—Louis es felíz a tu lado— dice despacio,— sus ojos brillan cada vez que te ve o se sonroja. Lo he visto un par de veces... Realmente me gustaría verlos juntos.

—Dios, creí que seríamos algo así como enemigos.

—¿De que hablas?

—Louis. Se que intentaste cortejarlo y...

—Eso pasó hace tiempo. No debes preocuparte por mi, Harry.— le dió una sonrisa.— Ahora solo veo a Louis como un amigo y solo eso. Quiero lo mejor para él.

—Ya.

—No lo hagas llorar.

—¿Cómo podría?

—No lo sé, pero simplemente nunca, nunca lo hagas llorar— resaltó el _nunca_ ,— odia llorar. Y creme, te odiare si lo haces llorar. 

—Esta bien.

—No debes preocuparte de mi, sino de Zayn— rió,— suele ser aún más protector con Louis. 

Mientras tanto, Louis escuchaba la conversación que ambos estaban teniendo. 

—¿Estarás en la noche?

—Si, Louis me ha pedido que me quede a ver películas.

—Era de esperarse, aunque en realidad, nos la pasamos más riendo que viendo la película o haciendo cualquier otra cosa— bufó,— suelen tratarme como una omega, es genial que haya otro alfa en el...No importa.

—No me imagino lo que te han de hacer.— bromeó.

—¡Deja te cuento! Compraron un perfume que tenía aroma de omega y me hicieron salir a la calle con eso...Más aparte con una maldita mini falda.

Ambos alfas estallaron en risas. 

Sandy era una alfa muy risueña — no siempre — y amable.

A Harry le cayó muy bien.

—¡Hola!— la voz chillona de Louis se escuchó por la sala. El omega tenía otro pantalón negro.

El omega corrió para abrazar a su amiga, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Te he dicho que no corras.

—Y nunca te hago caso.— ríe.— ¿Has llorado?

—Quizá.

—¿Por qué? ¿Has visto a mamá? ¿Que te ha dicho?

De tan solo pensar en May, le daban ganas de volver a llorar. Sandy había llorado casi todo la noche, escribiendo una _carta_ , una maldita _carta,_ la cual estaba en un sobre blanco, sobre su mesa de noche. Tenía pensado en enviar esa carta muy pronto, sabía que esa carta iba a destrozar a varias personas, estaba conciente de eso, pero también era conciente de que todos merecían saber lo que estaba escrito en ese pedazo de papel blanco.

—Es muy temprano para hacer preguntás, Louis.— trató de sonar sería, no funcionó.

Louis gimió, frustrado.

—¿Que películas veremos hoy?— cambió de tema.

—La que sea esta bien.

—Mmm. Después nos ponemos de acuerdo en eso— chasqueo la lengua,— ¿nos vamos ya?

—Si— ambos alfas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Los tres salieron de la casa, Sandy se fue directo a su auto, en donde puso algo de música y manejó hasta la empresa. 

✷✷✷

Trataba de poner su máxima atención en su amigo.

—...Y compramos un perro— le oyó decir,— ¿Sabes cómo le puso? ¡Zaynie! ¿Me quiere joder? ¿Quién se le ocurre ponerle así a un perro? ¡Exacto! a Liam.

Quería echarse a reír.

—Zaynie es un bonito nombre. Aunque quizá no para un perro, teniendo en cuenta de que tu nombre es Zayn.— aguantó la risa.

—Vamos, si quieres puedes reírte.

Zayn tenía aproximadamente una hora con Louis, ayudaba a su amigo a ordenar los informes que los empleados le estaban dando. Estaban en comedores, ya que Louis no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie entrará a su oficina. Harry había formando una fila, en donde todos los empleados iban y dejaban todos los informes a su oficina, después el alfa iba con Louis y le daba todos esos papeles con letras pequeñas.

Estaba un poco mareado, había pasado casi toda la mañana leyendo y leyendo, su vista se estaba cansando. Tenía unos lentes en su oficina, pero le daba mucha pena ponérselos, ya que nadie — además de sus amigos — lo habían visto usando lentes. Hace un mes compró lentes de contacto, pero no tenía mucha paciencia para ponerlos, así que descartó esa idea.

—Te hará sentir mal.

—Para nada, incluso yo me he reído de eso.

Amaba su amistad con Zayn, el omega moreno siempre estaba para él, literalmente Zayn parecía ser chicle con Louis, le era muy difícil separarse del omega de ojos azules. Casi no peleaban, y cuando lo hacían era algo muy trágico, pues ambos omegas se ponían muy agresivos y aventaban cosas. En una ocasión se dejaron de hablar por casi dos meses.

—Necesito ver a Liam para que me diga porqué le puso ese nombre.— suspiró.

—¡Si! Niall se rió por una hora cuando le conté. A ese duende irlandés todo le da risa.— fingió molestia.— Por cierto, ¿qué película veremos hoy? 

—No lo sé. Sandy dijo que cualquier película estaría bien, pero la verdad es que no se cuál. 

—Tengo una idea— una sonrisa apareció en su rostro,— cincuenta sombras de Grey, aunque tú puedes subir a tu habitación con Harry y hacer su versión del libro.— alzó ambas cejas repentinas veces.

—¡No! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?— frunció el ceño,— Harry y yo somos...¿amigos? Creo que ni a eso llegamos.

—Podrían ser algo más que "amigos"

—No, gracias.

Zayn bufó.

—¡Estás que te mueres por él! 

—No grites— dice en voz baja,— estoy enfrente de ti, no hay necesidad de que andes gritando como un loco.

—¡Así hablo! 

Louis negó divertido. 

Zayn siempre hablaba alzando un poco la voz, todos siempre estaban diciéndole que bajara la voz y demás cosas.

—Como sea. No me gusta Harry, no es mi tipo.

—Y dale con eso— golpeó la mesa,— ni is mi tipi.

—Deja de hacer eso. 

—Primero acepta que te gusta.

—No me gusta.

—Claro que si.

—No.

—Si.

—¡No!

El omega frotó su frente con su mano, quería acabar de leer todos los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa y una silla.

—Mira, ¿Qué es eso? ¡Harry con otra omega!— señaló.

Louis volteó a ver a dónde Zayn señalaba, pero para su mala suerte era una broma.

—Bueno— dice,— tal vez me gusta un poco.— el alfa comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos, luciendo un gran traje negro, el cual había mandado a traer de su casa. Parecía caminar en cámara lenta, se veía tan perfecto con el traje que tenía.— Quizá más de lo que creo.

—¡Si! ¡Ve y dale un beso!

—Zayn, eso no se dice.— dice entre dientes.— Hola, Harry. ¿Qué te trae por aqui?

—Vine a dejar unos últimos informes— miro a Louis, después a la silla que tenía una montaña de puras hojas.— Oh.

Zayn saco su teléfono, comenzó mandar varios mensajes, riendo y tecleando varias cosas, Louis supuso que estaba hablando con Liam. Recibió una llamada.

—¡Hola, nenito! Estoy con Louis en la cafetería y con Harry— dice levantando la voz,— futuro alfa de Louis, pero ambos son unos tontitos y no saben como declarase su amor.— el omega de ojos azules apretó sus labios, para evitar decir algún comentario. Harry por su parte, rasco un poco su cabeza.— Quizá necesitan una pequeña ayudadita, pero hay que dejar que ellos batallen. ¿Cómo va tu día? ¡Genial! Cuando llegue te daré una sorpresa. No, no puedo decirte que es.

—¿Has terminando?

—Hablamos luego, Louis se esta desesperando.— mando unos cuantos besos antes de colgar.— Me voy. Adiós.

Louis le hizo una seña para que Harry tomara haciendo en donde antes estaba Zayn.

—Si esto es lo que haré cuando sea dueño de la empresa, creo que solo estaré una semana.— bromeó.

—Opino lo mismo.

—¿Cómo va tu día?— se atreve a preguntar.

—Bien bien, no tan casando.— suspira.— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¡Maldita sea!— exclama,— quería ser amable, no volveré a preguntar.

Harry ladeo sus labios en una sonrisa un tanto burlona. 

—Puedes preguntar lo que sea, no me molesta. Es solo que, se me hizo algo raro, ya que nunca me habías hecho esa pregunta.

—Estoy comenzado a ser más amable con todos. ¿Cómo voy hasta ahora, señor trato a todos con amabilidad?

—De un diez tiene un cinco.

Frunció el ceño.

—Aburrido.

—¿Ya comiste?

—No.

Harry se preocupó.

—¿Por qué?

—No te tenido tiempo.

—Ire a comparte algo para que comas.— anuncia.

—No es necesario, puedo comer algo después. 

—Nada de eso, iré a comparte algo y no es una pregunta, Louis. No puedes estar pasando hambre solo por poner el trabajo primero. 

Se sentía regañado.

—Esta bien, Dios.— bufó.

Harry se paró de la silla, se quedó matando tiempo en arreglar su traje, quería darle un pequeño beso a Louis en su nariz o frente. Se veía tan perfecto, concentrado y con el ceño levemente fruncido. 

—¿Qué pasa?— dice el omega, confuso. Iba a agregar algo más, pero unos labios se posaron en su frente, justo arriba de sus cejas. Fue raro. Lo fue porque sintió algo en su estómago, quizá eran esas famosas _mariposas_ de las que todo el mundo hablaba.— Oh.

El alfa sonrió satisfecho, mirando la expresión de Louis, la cual era confusa, tenía su boca un poco abierta y la mirada baja. Estaba avergonzado.

Harry salió de la cafetería de la empresa, sabía que a Louis no le gustaba la comida de ahí, era pésima, era muy simple, demasiado simple. Quería que Louis comiera algo sano y rico, pero no tenía ni idea de que. Supuso que a Louis no le gustaba comer ensalada, así que descartó esa idea. Tuvo una idea, de comprarle un licuado a Louis, como el que había comprado en la tienda de Los Fender, no quería ir a comprar ahí, no quería ver la cara de ese alfa. 

Louis.

Toda su mente era, Louis.

Ese omega lo tenía como loco, con su sonrisa pequeña y labios delgados, sus ojos azules, pero no de un azul común, no podía describir exactamente como eran los ojos de Louis. Quería todo de Louis, su risa contagiosa, su mirada intimidante y su hermoso cuerpo. Louis era diferente, no solo por el simple hecho de que sus aromas eran muchos, sino que, había algo en Louis que lo hacía diferente a los demás.

Aún recuerda cuando lo vio por primera vez, el nerviosismo se le notaba a kilómetros. Recuerda a la perfección el aroma a _uva_ que el omega desprendía. Sin duda, le era muy difícil olvidar ese día.

Quería cortejarlo.

Quería darle más que una rosa blanca y sin ningún significado. Quería cortejarlo como sus padres le enseñaron, a la forma antigua, con una luz linterna, un broche que sea símbolo de sus aromas y las otras cosas, sabía que, Louis se merecía más que una rosa blanca. Quería poder besarlo libremente a cualquier hora del día, y que no le importara si las demás personas los vieran, cuando estaba con Louis, no le importaba nada más que él. 

Sería difícil.

Lo sabía porque Louis no era fácil, no era de esos que se confirman con una simple rosa y una cita al cine o a otro lugar. 

Iba a tratar de hacer todo lo posible para que tener a ese omega a su lado, con su marca. 

De tan solo pensar en la idea de que Louis podría tener su marca, lo hacía muy feliz, su alfa aullaba de alegría. 

Se iba a esforzar para ser un buen alfa para Louis, porque él se merecía ser tratado bien, muy bien.

Admitía que quería estar oliendo el cuello del mayor a toda hora, sintiendo su dulce aroma, ese que nadie más le ha dicho. Se sentía muy afortunado de saber cual era el aroma de Louis, su verdadero aroma. Lo sabía desde el primer día que lo vio, no era un aroma muy común en omegas, pero tampoco lo había olido en alfa. 

Llegó a dónde iba a comprar el licuado de Louis, se bajó de su auto y entro al local.

Olía a chicle de moras.

—Un licuado de plátano con cacahuate.— dice. 

—¿Algo más?

Negó.

Tan solo bastaron unos minutos para que el licuado estuviera listo, la linda beta le entrego su pedido con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, Harry la devolvió muy amable.

Enfrente del loca de licuados había una joyería.

No dudó en ir a ella.

Había una gran variedad de collares, brazalete, aretes y más cosas que tenían diamantes. Había unos hermosos brazaletes de cortejo en una estantería, todos eran bonitos y de diferente diseño. Siguió viendo todo lo que estaba ahí, en las estanterías de vidrio.

—¿Busca algo en especial?

—¿Hacen cosas personalizadas? 

Asintió.

No tardó mucho en la tienda, le dijo a la chica exactamente lo que quería, dejo instrucciones exactas, quería que todo saliera como él se lo imaginaba en su mente.

Compró una cajita feliz para que Louis comiera junto con el licuado.

Regresó a la empresa.

No tardó mucho en llegar.

Louis seguía sentado en donde mismo.

—Llegue — puso dos bolsas cafés en la mesa, ayudó a Louis a quitar todos los informes que estaban en toda la mesa. 

—Has tardado un poco, pensé que te habías ido a tu casa o a otro lugar. 

—Me distraje en algo.

Enarco una ceja.

Louis comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa café que Harry había dejado ahí, soltó una risa al ver el contenido.

—Una cajita feliz, no recuerdo la última vez que comí una.

—Tambien compré un licuado de plátano con cacahuate.

Louis cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

—Gracias, Harry.— dice aún cubriendo su boca.

El omega comenzó a comer muy agusto. 

—Aprovechando que estamos solos— acomodó su traje y peino su cabello,— me gustaría terminar de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo en la cocina, justo antes de que Sandy llegará a la casa. 

Louis se atragantó con la pequeña hamburguesa.

—¿Qué?— dice por lo bajo.

—Se que escuchaste muy bien. Admito que te quería besar.

**_Jo-der_** dice el omega de Louis.

—¿C-Cómo dices?— sentía como su garganta le picaba por la falta de agua.

—Quería besarte— admite,— quiero besarte.— corrigió.

Se quedó callando. Tenía comida en la boca y le era muy difícil masticar.

Louis miró para todos lados, deseando no sonrojarse.

—¿Le dices eso a todos?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—No. 

_Miente. Está mintiendo, quiere hacerme creer que soy el único al que le dice esas cosas._

Y vaya que estaba realmente equivocado.

—Eres muy lindo, Louis. 

Quería decir; _lo sé, me lo dicen todo el tiempo._ Pero no encontraban su voz, era como si, se la hubiesen quitado. 

—Humm— murmuró.

—Me gustaría invitarte a una cita.— y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

¿Enserio le estaba pidiendo una cita? ¿De verdad? No podía crerlo.

El simple hecho de pensar en que podría tener una cita con Harry, se le ponían los pelos de punta. Nunca imagino tal cosa, de hecho, nunca imagino que el socio de su padre le iba a llegar a gustar, porque si, ya le había dicho a su amigo que le gustaba Harry.

Y a decir verdad, le daba miedo el amor. Le daba mucho miedo enamorarse de Harry y que este hiciera algo que lo destrozara. Le daba miedo no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Harry. Le daba miedo muchas cosas, pero el amor siempre era lo primero. 

¿Qué debía responder? ¿Un si? No sabía.

_Debo ir al hospital_.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Mierda, lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Puedes responderme cuando quieras, no es necesario que sea hoy. Toma tu tiempo, despeja tu mente.

Pensó en que quizá lo había hecho sentir mal.

—Puedo ir solo al hospital.

—Te has venido en mi auto.

No pensó en eso.

—Puedo tomar un taxi. 

—¿Y si te asaltan?

—Ire en el autobús.

—Te pueden faltar al respeto.

—Caminando.

—No, yo quiero llevarte.

—Pero yo no quiero que me lleves.

—Igual te llevaré.

_¿Por qué le gusta complicar todo?_

—Esta bien.— dice.

Fueron directo al auto de Harry.

Y una vez más, Louis pudo oler el aroma de Harry, ya que este estaba en todo el auto.

Se sentía triste.

Podía sentir como Harry daba leves suspiros, tenía ganas de llorar.

Era su culpa.

—No es que no quiera salir contigo, es solo que no me siento listo para estar contigo, en una cita, a solas. Siempre digo cosas estúpidas, y aburren a los demás, no quiero que te sientas así estando conmigo— pauso,— no me gustaría ir a una cita con alguien que piensa que soy aburrido, o que me diga que soy demasiado infantil. Puedo verme como una persona normal, que tiene el ego hasta las nubes y manda a volar a todos, pero en realidad soy completamente diferente, algunas veces no tengo autoestima, también suelo llorar en las noches. Soy un desastre, Harry. No sé lo que quiero. He pensado en regresar a terapia, realmente pienso que necesito regresar. Hay varias cosas que siempre están en mi cabeza, y me dan ganas de decírselas a alguien, pero cuando estoy a punto de decirlo, no encuetro las palabras exactas.

Harry se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Sabes por qué nunca acepto un cortejo?— dice,— porque se que los alfas solo me buscan por el dinero de mi padre, no porque les guste o les parezca lindo. Me ven como un objeto, como un cuerpo al cual creen que pueden follar todos los días. No quiero que nadie me vea así, como un objeto, no lo soy, Harry. Se me hace ingusto que solo por ser omega digan que no puedo hacer trabajos de alfa; como jugar fútbol, ser arquitecto o cualquier otra cosa, los omegas somos más que simples incubadoras de bebés. Un omega también tiene derecho de hacer algo que un alfa hace.

Asintió.

—¿Ahora entiendes? 

—Si, Louis.— aclaró su garganta.— Y quiero que sepas que yo no te veo como un objeto o como un incubadora de bebés. Se que puedes hacer muchas cosas y eso me gusta de ti, me gusta que nunca sigas los estúpidos estereotipos, que seas tú mismo. En el tiempo que tenemos trabajando juntos, nunca he llegado a pensar que eres aburrido o infantil, está bien que seas así, está buen que te gusten los libros para colorear o los juegos de mesa, la persona que quiera estar contigo no tiene porqué burlarse de tus gustos, Louis.

—¿Por qué eres así?

—¿Cómo?

—Amable y lindo. Siempre dices cosas que logran calmarme... Y si te soy honesto, me confundes.— miro hacía la venta.— Haces que quiera estar contigo, pero a la vez no, porque pienso que solo dices cosas lindas para que caiga rendido a tus pies y por otra parte pienso que lo dices en verdad.

—Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad. No tengo que mentir.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo?

—Si.

—¿Deseas marcarme?

—Es lo que más quiero.

—¿Y si conoces a una omega más linda?

—Nadie es más bonito que tú.

Llegaron al hospital.

—Te veo luego, Harvard.

—Lewis.

Louis bajó del auto del alfa y caminó hasta la entrada del gran edificio.

**_¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_ **

_Preguntar._

**_¿Qué vas a preguntar?_ **

_Sobre el amor._

**_¿A quien?_ **

_Mamá._

**_Ella se pondrá feliz, ha esperado mucho tiempo por esto._ **

_Lo sé._

Fue hasta la habitación en donde estaba Jay.

¡Dios! Odiaba tanto el olor a medicina y más medicina. 

Llegó al pasillo en donde estaba su madre, dio unos cuantos pasos más y llegó hasta la gran puerta blanca, iba a abrir la puerta pero escuchó unas voces.

_—Ese derecho era mío. Yo tengo que decirle, no tú._

_—Ya está hecho._

_—No te conozco, Sandy. Está no eres tú. La Sandy que conozco jamás haría una cosa como esa._

_—En realidad no me conoces, May. Jamás terminas de conocer a una persona._

_—Lo vas a poner en mi contra._

_—¡Esa no es mi intención! ¡Solo quiero que sepa la verdad! ¡Que le digas!_

_—¡Se lo diré cuando esté listo!_

_—¿Y eso será? ¿cuando ya esté marcado?_

Abrió la puerta.

Ambas lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hola— musitó,— ¿No me invitaron a su reunión?

—No fue planeado.— dice May, con una gran sonrisa.

Louis sabía que era falsa.

Sandy tenía la mirada gacha, como si estuviera triste. 

—¿De que hablaban?

—Darán de alta a May — se apresuró a decir,— Yo quería decirte pero ella también.

—Oh. Es bueno saber eso.

—Paso a retirarme— dice la alfa.

—Quedate.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Sandy salió de la habitación.

Louis corrió hasta la cama de May y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la omega lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, dandole besos en su frente.

—¿Te sientes bien?— pregunta.

—Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí.

—¡Que bien! ¿Y papá?

—Fue a comprar café, ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, está cansando.

—Okay— suspira,— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Si.

—¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?— dice apenado.

—No sabes cuanto he esperado para tener está conversación.— sonríe.— Hay muchas maneras de saber que estás enamorado de alguien, por ejemplo, cuando despiertas piensas en esa persona, imaginas un futuro a su lado. Crees que no puedes vivir sin él o ella. Inventas cualquier excusa para hablar.

Quizá encajaba en todas.

Siguieron hablando por mucho mas tiempo, de cosas diferentes. 

Llegó el momento en donde Louis tenía que irse, su padre iba a llevar a su madre a la casa, pero eso sería dentro de unas cuantas horas más. Le dio un beso en el cachete a su madre antes de irse.

Caminó hasta la parada de autobuses, en donde espero a que pasará uno. 

Escondió sus manos en las largas mangas que tenía su suéter, se sentía demasiado pequeñito.

Suspiró.

Le marco a Harry.

—¿Louis?

—Si quiero salir contigo.

Colgó.

Tan pronto como colgó la llamada se puso demasiado ansioso y nerviosos, no sabía que se iba a poner para la cita con Harry, no sabía a dónde iban a ir o a qué hora pasará Harry por él, bueno, esa era la consecuencia de haberle colgado tan pronto. Por suerte recibió un mensaje de Harry, el cual decía que pasaría por él a las ocho con treinta, tenía mucho tiempo para poder decidir la ropa que usaría. 

Era su primera cita después de mucho tiempo. 

Pensó en llamar a Niall para que le dijera que usar o cosas como esas, pero sabía que su amigo se pondría a gritar como un loco desquiciado, y Zayn, bueno, sería aún más peor que Niall. Esa era una de más cosas por las cuales eran amigos, se contaban todo, hasta el más mínimo secreto que tenían, y literalmente de una manera u otra se hacían mucho más unidos. Las cosas con Sandy eran diferentes, si Louis le preguntan que usar para una cita, seguramente ella diría algo como _" Un traje negro, no importa si vas al cine, lleva un traje. En la primera cita solo son para conocerse, no para algo más."_ era demasiado formal, pero aún así la quería. A pesar de que Sandy tenía un vocabulario un tanto formal, era divertida y algunas veces le entraba la locura de andar maldiciendo a todo el mundo. La alfa era muy protectora con sus amigos.

Quería gritarle a todo el mundo que iba a tener una cita, aunque lo miraran rato.

Subió al autobús.

Por suerte aún habían asientos desocupados. 

Jugó con sus manos, estaba muy impaciente por llegar a casa, se le hacía muy eterno ir en un maldito autobús, no le gustaba que se detuviera cada dos minutos a recoger personas o a bajarlas, le frustraba. Suspiró, esas eran las consecuencias de haber aceptado que Harry lo llevará a la empresa y no haberse ido en su amando auto. De hecho, ya casi no conducía su auto, normalmente Harry lo llevaba a todos lados y realmente no sé había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese momento. 

Llegó hasta la parada, se apresuró en bajar, después corrió hasta llegar a su casa, lo cual era un error porque iba a llegar demasiado cansado, pero no importaba eso o al menos a Louis no le importaba llegar todo sudado a su casa, el solo quería llegar y ya. 

Se alegro tanto de llegar a su casa, abrieron el portón para que pudiera pasar, saludo a los empleados que iban caminando a su lado, abrió la puerta de la casa y adentro estaba Min, la omega que lo cuidaba cuando era tan solo un niño, solía cuidar a Louis cuando sus padres llegaban hasta tarde del trabajo, Min siempre se ponía a ver películas con Louis y en una ocasión se pusieron a hacer galletas.

—Hola Min— saluda,— adiós Min.

Corrió hasta su habitación, en donde cerró la puerta con seguro y después se recargo en ella, dejo salir todo el aire que tenía retenido. Comenzó a frotar su cabello y ojos.

Se puso de pie y fue directo a su closet, comenzó a tirar todo para afuera, desde trajes de noche hasta suéteres demasiado grandes. Al final dejo completamente vacío el closet, no encontró nada para ponerse, pensó en que quizá podría salir a comprar un bonito conjunto, pero no, realmente no le gustaba comprar algo que solo lo usaría una noche, jamás le había gustado hacer ese tipo de cosas raras que las omegas mujeres suelen hacen. Se tiró en la cama, completamente rendido, no quería quedarse, quería volver a ver toda la ropa que tenía, porque creanme, la mayoría de la ropa que estaba en su closet estaba ¡Completamente nueva! Casi siempre estaba usando los mismos suéteres y pantalones.

Decidió que sería una buena idea llamarle a sus amigas por Skype.

Espero a que estos se dignaran a responder.

_—¿Que pasó?—_ habló Niall.

—Hay que esperar a que Zayn con— fue interrumpido.

— _¡Hola perras!_ — exclamó, el vocabulario de Zayn, no era el mejor.

—Tengo algo que decirles, aunque no es nada grave.

— _Si no es tan grave ¿por qué hablas como si te quisieras morir?—_ dice el rubio. Niall estaba comiendo unas papas fritas, algo típico del irlandés, siempre estaba comiendo, literalmente le daba hambre cada dos segundos, y lo más raro era que aún seguía estando flaco.

— _Por dos lo de Niall._

—Harry me pidió una cita y yo acepte. Pero no tengo que ponerme, bueno si tengo que ponerme, pero no sé que ponerme.— hablo rápido, tanto que la lengua se la trabó un poco.

Niall tiro sus papas fritas.

Zayn fingió caerse de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

— _¿Cita? ¿Harry? ¿Ropa? ¿Qué?—_ titubeo Niall.

Zayn aún no se dignaba en pararse del piso, se le podía escuchar que solo repetía varios _"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! "_

_—_ No creí que fueran unos exagerados.

Zayn comenzó a gritar.

Niall se le unió.

—Paren ya.— dice molesto.

— _¡Van a tener una cita!—_ dijeron al mismo tiempo. 

Zayn se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y Niall siguió comiendo de sus papas.

—No es una novedad, chicos. Ya sabían que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

— _No creí que fuera tan pronto. ¿Qué te vas a poner?— pregunta el moreno._

_—_ ¡Que no se qué poneme!

— _Tanta agresividad por aquí._ — rodó los ojos.

— _A ver la ropa que tienes._

Louis comenzó a mostrar la ropa que tenía, sus amigos a cada rato le decían un _¡No!_ Y Louis siempre termina rodando los ojos. Se probó un traje color negro, era muy común. Lo rechazaron. Se probó un suéter color azul marino sin ningún diseño, junto con unos pantalones negros un poco flojos. Lo rechazaron. Se probó un traje blanco. Lo rechazaron. Se probó un hermoso traje color vino y una vez más sus amigos lo rechazaron. 

— _¡Espera!—_ gritó Zayn.— _Ponte ese Azul._

Louis hizo caso, se probó el traje azul que su amigo decía, era simple, la tela era brillosa y suave y realmente se le ajustaban a su cuerpo pero aún más a su trasero. Era el traje que había usado en una fiesta de su madre, hace algunos meses, le sorprendió que aún le quedara ese traje.

_—Perfecto.—_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— _Harry se volverá loco cuando te vea con ese traje, Louis._ — Niall sonrió con demasiada ternura.

_—Les juro que voy a llorar. Mi Louis ya está creciendo._

_—No inventes Zayn._

_—_ ¿No es muy formal?

— _Para nada. Es sencillo y lo puedes usar para cualquier ocasión, ¿Verdad Zayn?_

_—Aja._

—Esta bien. Me lo quitaré para poder bañarme, adiós.

Todos se despidieron. El omega se metió a bañar.

Y por otra parte...

Cierto alfa de ojos verdes no sabía que traje elegir, tenía dos hermosos trajes en la cama. Uno era negro, completamente negro, al igual que la camisa que llevaría abajo, junto con un moñito de flor roja. El otro era completamente diferente, era de un tono azul platinado con botones un poco dorados, ambos trajes estaban nuevos, los había comprado hace dos días en su famoso Gucci, esa marca lo tenía enamorado.

Su amigo, Liam Payne estaba sentado enfrente de él, con un whisky en su mano derecha. Tanto él como Harry, estaban en un debate sobre que traje tenía que usar para su primera cita, Harry eligió el negro y Liam el azul platinado. 

—¿Ya?— murmura su amigo. 

—No.

Frotó sus ojos en forma de cansancio. Nunca le había pasado algo así, cuando salía a lugares y sabía que atuendo que iba a llevar, pero esto era muy diferente, muy pero muy diferente.

—No puede ser tan difícil elegir un traje para una cita.

—Lo es cuando es la primera cita.

—Le estás dando mucha importancia a la ropa, ya le gustas a ese omega y estoy seguro que no le importa lo que lleves puesto.— dice tomando un trago.

—¿Así fue con tu omega?

Suspiró.

—Si. Aunque desde un inicio nos gustamos y el me dejó muy en claro que era lo que quería conmigo.— sonríe.— De hecho trabaja en la misma empresa que Louis.

—Lo he visto unas veces, suele ser muy hablador.

—Como Louis.

—Louis no es tan hablador como Zayn.

—Es porque aún no tiene mucha confianza en ti. Me tomo mucho tiempo poder crear una conversación larga con él. La primera vez que hablé con él solo me dijo un "Hola" y eso fue todo.

_Suele hablar mucho conmigo._

_—_ Ya. Es algo tímido.

—Lo es.

—Me pondré el azul.

—Buena elección.

Fue hasta el baño en donde se cambió, por suerte ya se había duchado hace una hora. Arreglo muy bien su traje, cuidó de que no se le arrugará o algo así. peinó sus rizos, no se puso gel, no le gustaba.

—Pero que galán. ¿Seguro que vas a una cita?

Harry solo lo miro, sonrió.

—¿Algún concejo que quieras darme?

Pensó un poco.

—Solo que disfrutes tu cena. Procura preguntarle acerca de su día o cosas así, no todo se tiene que basar en ti, Harry. Hablen de las cosas que tienen en común. Dile que se ve bonito.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, sobre diversos temas. 

Eran amigos desde la preparatoria, justamente se hicieron amigos en el último año, que fue cuando Liam se mudó a Italia. Cuando se graduaron Liam se volvió a mudar a UK, siguieron hablando por teléfono y mensajes de texto, nunca se separaron. 

Eligió un lugar muy bonito para su cita con Louis, un restaurante con una bella vista de la ciudad, contaba con que Louis no había ido a ese lugar. 

Llegó a la casa de los Tomlinson, estacionó su auto aún lado del de Louis, eran casi del mismo modelo, solo que el color era el diferente. Bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta, todo el timbre dos veces, no quería ser muy insistente.

Louis abrió la puerta.

A Harry casi se le sale la saliva.

—Te ves muy hermoso.— aclaró su garganta.

—Opino lo mismo— sonríe,— ¿Nos vamos?

—Si. 

Harry abrió la puerta para que Louis entrará al auto, este le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta tu traje, es muy lindo.— Louis se acomodó en el asiento, se puro el cinturón y vio como Harry hacía lo mismo que él.— ¿Dónde lo compraste?

—Gracias— dice,— Y es Gucci.

—¿Te gusta Gucci?

—Si.

A Louis no le gustaba la ropa Gucci.

—Ya.

—Tu traje también es lindo.

—Gracias, está es la segunda vez que lo uso.

Cayó en cuenta en que quizá esa información no era necesaria.

—Te queda bien. Aunque algo ajustado, ¿no crees?

—Me queda perfecto, Harvard.

Extrañaba que le dijera así.

Harry suspiro y Louis bufó.

—Si— murmura,— si.

La verdad era que, desde que vio a Louis le dieron ganas de besarlo, el traje se le ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Iba a hacer que todos en el restaurante soltaran suspiros de tan solo ver semejante arte que era Louis. Y el hecho de que Harry sabía que iban a ser muchos los que miraran a Louis, le daban celos, no es que fuera tóxico y posesivo, aunque todos los alfas son posesivos, unos más que otros, pero Harry era algo así como un alfa posesivo sensible. 

El aroma del omega era muy fuerte y demasiado dulce, el _vainilla con chocolate_ se impregnó en todo el auto de Harry. Y en cierto modo, a Harry le gustaba eso, que Louis dejara su aroma por todos lados, que fuera fuerte y demasiado dulce, sin duda ese omega es y sera siempre su perdición. El aroma del alfa estaba bajo, no era tan fuerte como el del omega, algunas veces solía ser así, escondía un poco su aroma, para que nadie pudiera olerlo o cosas así. 

Llegaron al restaurante en donde iban a cenar; estaba decorado con luces amarillas, de esas que se utilizan en los árboles navideños. En el segundo piso había un hermoso balcón, en el cual se lograba ver la ciudad de Londres. Cuando entraron, todo era aún más hermosos, los colores crema, rosa palo y más colores pastel eran los que resaltaban en el lugar, casi no había ruido y eso en algún punto, era fabuloso. Subieron al segundo piso, era casi igual, mesas color crema, floreros rosas y flores de diferentes colores, era como un sueño.

Tomaron asiento en donde terminaba el balcón, gusto en donde la ciudad tomaba un perfíl hermoso. Las luces de la ciudad eran como una fotografía, las luces rojas de los autos eran demasiado notables... Y para que terminara de ser aún más mágico, había luna llena, la cual brillaba como nunca.

—Me gusta este lugar.— comenta Louis.

_A mí me gustas tú._ Pensó Harry.

—Es muy lindo. Aunque no tanto como tú, Louis.

Y desafortunadamente, Louis se sonrojó.

¿Qué tenía ese alfa que a cada rato Louis se sonrojaba? 

**_Belleza, tiene belleza._** Oyó a su omega.

Y si, Harry tenía belleza.

Tomaron las cartas que estaban en la mesa y comenzaron a ver todo lo que estaba en el menú.

—Estoy entre pedir un filete cocido o una sopa de champiñones.— comenta Louis.— ¿Qué pediras?

—Pasta.

—¿La has probado antes?

—En Roma es algo diferente, la verdad es que si está rica.

—Entonces pediré lo mismo.

Harry quería besarlo ahí mismo.

Contenerse las ganas era todo un reto. 

—¿Ya eligieron que van a ordenar?— dijo un beta, era lindo. Piel morena, labios gruesos aunque no tanto, su cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás, su corte era a la moda. El uniforme negro con blanco sin duda le quedaba muy bien. Y no dejaba de mirar a Louis.

—Ambos pediremos pasta.— dice Harry.

—¿De tomar?

—El mejor vino que haya.

—Y un vaso de agua también, por favor.— agrego Louis.— Se me seca la garganta con el vino.— le dice a Harry.

Louis le dio la carga al mesero, quien no disimulo el roce que hizo de su mano y la de Louis. Harry vio eso.

—¿Te pagan para tocar las manos de los clientes?— dice firme.

El beta simplemente se fue.

Louis se hizo un poco pequeño en su asiento, se había asustado de escuchar a Harry hablar así.

—No quise sonar muy fuerte, perdón.— dice con voz dulce.— ¿Quieres que me acerca a ti, cariño?

—Estoy bien.— se obliga a decir.— Solo no hables tan...Alfa.

—Bien.

Louis puso sus codos sobre la mesa y se recargo en las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Por qué quisiste tener una cita conmigo?

Ya se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Además de que... Eres lindo.— en realidad, iba a decir _me gustas, Louis._ Pero simplemente creía que no era el momento para hacer esa declaración.

—Entonces, sales conmigo porque soy lindo.— no era una pregunta.

—Si.

—No conocía esa.

—Si bueno... Me agradas y eres lindo, aunque eso ya lo sabes y así.— estaba nervioso.

—Tambien eres lindo, Harvard.

—Me gusta que me digas así.

—Y a mi me gusta decirte así.

—Lewis.

—Harvard.

Otro mesero dejo las órdenes en la mesa, realmente no le tomaron micha importancia.

—¡Esto es delicioso!— exclama el omega.

—Demasiado.

—Esta pasta se volverá mi favorita, gracias a ti.— dice con comida en la boca.

—Puedes ahogarte.

—Oh si, perdón.

Louis siguió comiendo de la pasta, se mancho un poco la comisura de sus labios.

—Tienes algo aquí.— Harry agarró la servilleta que estaba ahí y comenzó a limpiar a Louis, el mayor se dejó limpiar por Harry.— Ya está.

—Gracias— dice por lo bajo.

—¿Aún tienes informes por leer?

Bufó.

—Si. Son un montón, me voy a tener que quedar despierto para terminar de leer todos. No sé cómo mi padre puede soportar todo esto.— dice.— Te juro que estaba apunto de llorar.

—Puedo ayudarte para que no te desveles.

El omega negó varias veces.

—Ya has hecho mucho por mi. 

—Quiero hacer mas por ti.

Rió.

—No, no puedo aceptar que me sigas ayudando, debo de aprender a manejar todo por mi cuenta. Mi padre se podría como loco si se enterara que alguien me ayudó.

—Somos socios, nos tenemos que ayudar.

_Carajo, es cierto._

—Lo que quería decirte es que, siempre me ha gustado hacer todo por mi cuenta, para no depender de nadie. Así fue como crecí.

_—_ ¿Tus padres te explotan?

—¡No!— exclamó.— No supe cómo decir lo último. 

—¿Bien?

Louis suspiro inflando sus cachetes.

—¿Qué hiciste en tiempo que no estábamos juntos?— dice Louis, muy interesado.

—Me aburrí mucho sin ti, no tenía con quién reírme. Y realmente no hice casi nada, solo estar sentado en la oficina viendo un montón de papeles, leyendo algunos de tus informes y quitándome de encima a Hill.

—¿Quien es ese?

—Un nuevo empleado.

—Con razón no me dio su nombre, como sea...

_...me cae mal._

_—_ Tenga una pregunta que me ha estado intrigando todo el día.— limpió sus labios.

—Dila.

—¿Aceptarás el cortejo de Nathaniel?

Se había olvidado completamente de Nathaniel.

Literalmente, no le le había dado tiempo de llamarle y decirle su respuesta. 

—¿Cómo sabes que quiere cortejarme?

—Todos en la empresa hablan de eso.

Bueno, ese momento se estaba volviendo algo incómodo.

—Que chismosos— dice para él mismo.

—¿Y bien?

—No me gusta. Está más que claro que no aceptaré su cortejo, no tenemos nada en común y si lo tuviéramos, aun así lo rechazaría. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Porque quizá yo quiere cortejarte, omega.

Se ahogo con su saliva.

—¿Cómo dices? 

—Quiero cortejarte.

—¿Ahora?

—No ahora, en unos días, talvez.

—Oh...Vaya... Que sorpresa.

Louis tomó vino para poder calmarse un poco. Harry no dejaba de verlo.

—Podemos hablarlo después.

—Seria perfecto.— dice muy exaltado.

Volvieron a comer, esta vez un poco más relajados. 

El alfa suspiró varias veces. 

Y Louis, él solo se limitaba a no ver a Harry, no quería que lo viera con sus mejillas rosadas, estaba algo tímido después de la confesión de Harry. 

—¿Cual es el secreto?— pregunta Harry. Louis no entendió muy bien esa pregunta.

—¿El secreto de que?

_—El secreto de tu aroma._

—El secreto es, que no hay secreto.— responde.

**_Pudiste decir algo mejor que eso._ **

Louis sonrió tanto que se le arrugaron los costados de sus ojos y mejillas.

—Se que algún día descubrirás el secreto de tu aroma o aromas. 

—Cuando era niño, pensaba en que quizá era un ángel caído o un Dios. Me gustaba bromear con eso.

La cena terminó.

Harry llevo a Louis a su casa, checando el reloj a cada segundo, no quería que Louis llegará muy tarde a su casa, bueno, estaba siendo demasiado formal pero no le importaba. 

En el auto no hablaron. 

No tenían de que hablar, intentaron una conversación sobre cualquier tema, pero estaba moría después de cinco palabras.

Llegaron a la casa de Louis y Harry acompaño al omega hasta la puerta. 

El omega iba a entrar a su casa, pero unas manos se posaron en su cadera, haciéndolo girar y quedar frente a frente a Harry. Y el más alto sin pensarlo unió sus labios.

Louis respondió el beso.


	8. Capítulo 7

Sus manos viajaron directamente hasta el cuello del más alto. Su instinto le ganó e hizo que se pusiera se puntitas, para poder juntar sus labios aún más. Era mágico como sus labios encajaba perfectamente, como estos se movían solos. La manera en que Harry sostenía a Louis, era impresionante, lo tenía acorralado en la puerta, con sus manos en la cadera del mayor, juntando sus cuerpos para que no quedará un espacio abierto, sin duda, era como una de esas miles de escenas románticas que salían en las películas, era hermoso.

Louis sentía que perdía todo su autocontrol, sentía como su omega chillaba, sollozaba y hasta soltaba gemidos de la alegría, de tener a Harry cerca de él. Aún estaba un poco en una conmoción, por una parte quería golpear a Harry por ser todo un atrevido y por otra quería seguir besándolo. El omega se sentía como todo un adolescente que recibía su primer cortejo o algo parecido, estaba sintiendo esas mariposas en el estómago y a decir verdad, se sentía bien.

El alfa se separó por falta de aire, había un hilo de saliva, el cual se terminó rompiendo por la lejanía. Louis tomó a Harry de las mejillas y volvió a unir sus labios, había resultado un tanto adictivo a los besos de Harry, y eso que apenas se habían dado dos.

Harry sabía que tenían que terminar eso ya, también sabía que los amigos de Louis estaban adentro de la casa. Las luces estaban prendidas y se podían escuchar risas que venían de la sala, junto que los regaños que Sandy. Pero Harry no quería que eso terminará, quería seguir besando a Louis.

—Hay que entrar— susurro Louis. El omega se alejo del alfa, apoyándose en la puerta, mirando los ojos de Harry, los cuales estaban de un tono un poco negro, gracias a que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Estaba más que claro que ninguno quería entrar a la casa, y no había necesidad de decirlo con palabras, pues ambos sabían, que ninguno quería entrar para ver películas.— Mejor...A la mierda.

Louis se abalanzó contra Harry, para volver a unir sus labios, una vez más, ambos se estaban besando. Y era raro, porque Louis nunca sintió la necesidad de besar a alguien tanto tiempo. Todo se sentía demasiado raro. Las manos de Harry estaban en la cadera de Louis y estaba apoyándolo en la puerta. Los labios de Harry contra los suyos, se sentía raro. Simplemente estar con Harry, lo hacía sentir raro, demasiado raro. Y a pesar de que todo fuera raro para Louis, de alguna manera le estaba gustando.

Louis gimió cuando las manos de Harry se adentraron a su espalda, por suerte estaban cálidas, a pesar de que corría una brisa de aire fresco. La mano de Harry estaba inquieta, subía y bajaba por toda su espalda, haciendo que su piel se erizará y que su espalda se arquera un poco. 

—Ya es hora de entrar— está vez habló el alfa, haciendo que la piel de Louis se erizará aun más. 

**_Un rato más...solo un pequeño rato._ **

Louis abrió la puerta de su casa, fueron hasta la sala en donde sus amigos estaban sentados. Niall tenía una pijama blanca con varias banderas de Irlanda, Zayn tenía una igual, solo que está tenía varios porros dibujados y Sandy, bueno, era un poco diferente, la blusa era de tirantes con un short pegado a sus piernas, con unas sandías un tanto kawai. Tenían como un código de pijamas, las pijamas tenían ilustraciones de las cosas que amaban o que odiaban. 

Ambos omegas estaban rodeando a Sandy, la alfa tenía su cabello suelto, la hacía ver un poco más amable y menos intimidante. La estaban maquillando, la alfa se estaba quejando a cada rato. 

—¡Louis! ¡Por fin llegan!— exclamó Niall.

—¿Cómo entraron?— preguntó. 

—May nos dio una llave, para no tener que estar tocando la puerta como locos.— comenta Zayn.

—¿Qué le hacen a Sandy?— está vez habló Harry.

—La estamos maquillando dah.— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La alfa hacía muecas cuando Zayn le jalaba su cabello con fuerza, el omega le estaba haciendo una trenza, se estaba tardando mucho. 

—Ire a ponerme mi pijama y...Le buscaré algo a Harry para que se ponga.— avisa.

—No se tarden— el rubio alzó ambas cejas.

Louis tomó la mano de Harry sin darse cuenta, ambos subieron las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Louis. 

El omega comenzó a buscar entre su closet, en la parte baja para ser exactos.

—Tengo una pijama grande, espero que te quede. Solemos usar pijamas con algo que nos guste o que odiemos, cosas así. Fue idea de Niall, sus ideas siempre son un poco locas.

—¿Que tiene la tuya?

Louis apretó sus labios. Sabía que Harry se iba a reír cuando le mostrará su pijama.

—Tiene aguacates con ojitos.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta el aguacate.

—¿Por qué no te gusta el aguacate?— dice, había gracia en su pregunta.

—Su olor es horrible y sabe feo.

—¿Lo has probado?

—No.

—Dios mío.

Louis se puso de pie y encaró a Harry.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusta el aguacate, cuando no lo has probado?

—Con verlo sé que sabe feo.

—Eres un caso perdido, Lewis.

El omega le dio la pijama a Harry, la cual tenía unas piñas pequeñas en todas partes. Era grande, muy grande. Habían mandado a hacer pijamas de todas las tallas, por si invitaban a alguien más, por ahora solo era Harry.

—Es linda.

—Muy a tu estilo.

—No— alargó la O.

—Ya sabes en donde está el baño. Yo me cambiaré aquí, así que puedes salir.

Harry sabía que Louis no se refería al baño de su habitación, así que tuvo que salir para ir al baño de invitados.

Louis aprovechó para cambiarse libremente, sin que le preocupara que el alfa lo viera. 

Se quitó la ropa que tenía puesta, la dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia, acomodó sus tenis en donde estaban los demás. El omega se subió el short blanco, le quedaba demasiado pegado y a comparación de las camisas de sus amigos, la suya era ombliguera. 

Unos golpes llamaron su atención, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. 

Harry se veía diferente con pijama, mucho a decir verdad.

**_Se ve hermoso_**. Dijo el alfa de Harry.

Y si, Louis se veía demasiado tierno con su pijama puesta. 

—Es muy corto.— dice Harry.

—Asi es.

Harry no encontraba su propia voz, simplemente estaba ahí, mirando a Louis. Trataba de mantener el control de su cuerpo. 

—¿Bajamos?

—Si.

Louis paso enfrente de Harry, caminando normal — moviendo las caderas — y Harry... Bueno él hacía todo lo posible para no mirarle el trasero a Louis.

Sus amigos estaban justo como antes, haciendo un verdadero lío en la cara de Sandy. El maquillaje no era pesado, era algo simple, un poco de sombra negra en sus párpados, con brillos, claro. Realmente, se veía bien con todo lo que sus amigos le hicieron.

Louis se recostó en el sillón — a un lado de Harry — sin pensarlo, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del alfa. Aún podía sentir sus labios, cálidos y gruesos. Re ruborizó de tan solo recordar de que se había besado con Harry. Vaya, ¿Quien se besa con el socio de su padre? Aunque pensandolo bien, también era socio de Louis.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—¡Carajo, Zayn!— espetó Sandy,— no hagas eso.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya casi termino de hacer la trenza!— exclama,— no seas aguafiestas, no te jale mucho el cabello.

—¿Quieres ver qué no fue mucho?— dice bromeando.

—Intentalo.

—No volveré a dejarme hacer estás cosas raras.— bufa.— Deberían de maquillar a Louis, el se vería lindo.

—Louis no se deja, pero tú si.— comenta el rubio.

—Con este maquillaje seguro y consigues pareja.— el morocho siguió trenzado.— Aunque quizá te confundan con una linda omega. 

—No olviden lo del perfume.

—¡Fue el mejor día!— Louis se apresuró en decir,— Dios. Había como veinte alfas detrás de ti.

—Pesimo.— murmuró la alfa.— Brutal.— amaba a sus amigos, a pesar de que la hacían pasar vergüenza.— ¿Les comenté que me iré a Estados Unidos?

—No.— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno. Mark me ha comentado que iré con él, para hacer su asistente y todo eso. Iba a ir Nathaniel, pero estará ocupado haciendo otras cosas.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?— preguntó Harry. Todas las miradas se fueron a él, lo hicieron sentir incómodo.

—No lo sé, apenas me dijeron hoy.

—Puede que consigas omega.— Louis enarco las cejas.

—¿Para cuándo te dejas marcar por Harry?

Louis guardo silencio.

—Es broma.

El ojiazul hizo un puchero.

—¿Cuando me dejaras poner mi marca en tu cuello?— el alfa estaba demasiado cerca de su oído, tanto que podía sentir como el aire de Harry chocaba contra su oreja. Sintió como Harry besó detrás de su oreja, mandando toda una corriente eléctrica por todo su delgado cuerpo.

—Eso lo veremos pronto.— casi suspiró al decir esas cuatro palabras. 

Comenzaron su maratón de películas, la primera fue _Titanic_ , tener a tres omegas llorando era el colmo. La segunda fue _La última canción_ , en esa casi no hubo lágrimas. Siguieron por _El diario de una pasión_ , los alfa lloraron en esa.

Y entre películas, risas, susurros y cosquillas, Louis se distrajo un momento en su teléfono, le habían mandado dos mensajes. 

Era de un número desconocido, pero eso no era raro, lo raro era de que como estaban escritos los mensajes.

El primero era:

._..

Y el segundo:

._

_¿La?_ Pensó.

**_¿Por qué alguien escribiría "La"?_ **

Y se tensó. 

Se tensó porque no sabía quién le había mandado esos mensajes. Se tensó porque tenía miedo de averiguar qué significaba. Se tensó porque sabía que había algo más allá que un simple _La._

_Quizá alguien está tratando de decirme algo._

**_Vaya forma de hacerlo._ **

Y una vez más, Louis sintió miedo.

✷✷✷

El reluciente objeto que tenía en sus manos era ligeramente pesado, pero eso no le quitaba que era perfecto. El color morado, verde y dorado, eran muy destacantes. No podía dejar de admirar al bello broche que tenía en sus manos, era simplemente perfecto, y lo podía combinar con todo. Sabía que era algo simple a los ojos de los demás, pero para él no, para él era algo más allá que solo un broche común y corriente. No encontraba las palabras exactas para describirlo, era inefable, demasiado a decir verdad.

Guardó el broche en la caja de terciopelo rojo, poniendo la caja arriba de su escritorio. No sabía en qué momento iba a dárselo al castaño, tenía miedo de como iba a reaccionar este. No tenía mucha experiencia en broches, pero estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo. La joyería en donde hacían cosas personalizadas, hizo muy bien su trabajo, no había ni el más mínimo error. 

Mark entro a la oficina, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lucía cansado. Estaba más que claro que no había dormido en unos días, las ojeras se le notaba demasiado. May había salido del hospital hace dos días, justo cuando hicieron el maratón de películas. De hecho, desde el maratón de películas, no había podido hablar con Louis, ya que el omega estaba concentrado en el trabajo, Mark le había dejado varias tareas, estaba de un lado a otro, de junta en junta. Había visto como Louis salía por varias horas y después regresaba con varios papeles en sus manos, incluso contrato a dos ayudantes para que él no estuviera cargando cosas pesadas. Y bueno él, él se sentía mal por no haber hablado con Louis en dos días, ¡Dos días! Para Harry era como una maldita eternidad. 

Mark tomó asiento enfrente de él, cruzando las piernas. Dejó su taza de café en el escritorio de Harry, había visto a Mark tomar hasta tres tazas de café en el día. Últimamente en la empresa había demasiado trabajo, los empleados salían aún más tarde y quizá parezca una broma, pero unos hasta llevaban almohadas y unas sabanas y se ponían a dormir en el piso, claro, a Mark no le molestaba, pues sabía que todos estaban cansados, hasta él. Literalmente todo estaba de cabeza, en los botes de basura habían vasos de café y más café. Todos querían que volviera a ser como antes. 

Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando en la empresa, las inversiones, las cuentas de los otros socios y hasta los antiguos. Hablaron de absolutamente todo, en serio todo. De vez en cuando, tanto Harry como Mark hacían comentarios graciosos sobre cualquier tema. Ambos alfas se llevaban bien, y no porque fueran socios, si no porque casi tenían la misma actitud. 

Mark había mirada de reojo a la caja de terciopelo que estaba en el escritorio de Harry, pero no quiso preguntar nada al respecto, no quería hacer una pregunta que pudiera incomodar a Harry. 

Y siguieron hablando y hablando, repasando las cuentas, para ver si todo estaba en orden. 

Un omega ojiazul, con traje color negro y algo ajustado, y que tenía por nombre Louis, entró apresurado a la oficina del rizado. El omega caminó hasta el escritorio, le dió un beso en la mejilla a su padre y le extendió unos papeles a Harry, después de eso salió, tropezando con sus pies. 

—¿Cómo vas con Louis?— se atrevió a preguntar Mark, dándole una mirada sería a Harry, pero no intimidante. 

—Bien. Es una persona muy agradable y se empeña muy bien en el trabajo.— dice despacio.— Somos buenos trabajando juntos.

Mark sintió varias veces.

—Pense que no se llevarían bien.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.— Louis es...Louis. Siempre ha sido muy reservado con todos y no suele llevarse bien con los alfas que no conoce. Si te soy sincero, me sorprende que le hayas caído bien.

—Tengo mis encantos.— dice.

El otro alfa simplemente lo miró.

—Louis es una buena persona, es agradable y tiene una linda sonrisa— _¿Una linda sonrisa?_ Quería golpearse,— admito que al principio no le agradaba, solía olvidar mi nombre. Aunque aún me sigue llamando _Harvard._ Y si te soy sincero Mark, también me sorprende que nos llevemos bien.

—Con que linda sonrisa eh.— enarcó ambas cejas.— Realmente a todos nos sorprende. Digo, Louis no es de esas personas que se levantan y dicen _"Hoy se me antoja ser amable con todos"_ Es todo lo contrario, si alguien no le agrada va y se lo dice en la cara. Ha dejado en vergüenza a varios alfas que quisieron cortejarlo, incluso ha ganado enemigos siendo tan joven.

Sabía como era Louis y eso es lo que le gustaba de él. Louis era libre, podía maldecir a cualquier hora del día. Si Louis quisiera se la pasará peleando con toda persona que se le cruzara en su camino, así era, nadie podía cambiarlo. Había algo en Louis, que a Harry le gustaba, pero aún no sabía que era.

—¿Te gusta?

¿Era correcto responder esa pregunta?

_Me gusta más de lo que debería._ Pensó.

—Si. A quien no le gustaría Louis

—Asi es. Tiene lo suyo— Mark parecía feliz de hablar con Harry. A decir verdad, desde un inicio sabía que ellos iban a quedar juntos, y se alegraba de que las cosas estuvieran muy bien.— ¿Que piensas hacer?

**_Cortejarlo._ **

—Lo voy a cortejar.

Decir esas palabras eran como un alivio. Se ponía como loco al pensar en que iba a cortejar a Louis, era primerizo y temía porque pensaba que no lo iba a hacer bien. La educación en Italia era totalmente diferente a la de Reino Unido. En Italia enseñaban a los alfas a como cortejar a un omega, a seguir todos los pasos sin faltar uno. Los enseñaban a controlar sus instintos posesivos, a controlar su voz de alfa. Y a los omegas les enseñaban a llevar muy bien anotados sus celos, los usos de supresores o pastillas anticonceptivas. En Italia hacían ver a los omegas como piezas de arte y no solo como incubadoras de bebés, como en muchos otros lugares.

Mark se quedó en silencio, tratando de analizar muy bien las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Harry. No estaba enojado, más bien feliz, el saber que su hijo por fin iba a estar con alguien, lo hacía muy feliz, siempre pensó que Louis iba a ser de esos que se negaba a estar alado de alguien o de esas personas que decían _"Voy a morir solo, sin nadie a mi lado"_ por un momento creyó que Louis sería así.

—Espero que le des algo más que una rosa.— dice firme.

**_Se merece más que eso._** Oyó a su alfa.

—Esta cansado de siempre recibir lo mismo y lo mismo. Aunque no lo diga, sé que está cansado de la misma rosa blanca, se le ve en la mirada.

Asintió.

—Mark— endureció su voz,— soy conciente de que Louis ha tenido muchos pretendientes y solo puedo decirte que, no soy como los demás. Mi forma de cortejo es mucho más diferente y puedo asegurarte de que va a quedar muy fascinado.

—Bien.

El alfa mayor tomó un trago de su taza de café.

—¿Que harás si él no te acepta?

—Seguiré intentándolo hasta que él acepte mi cortejo.

—Me sorprendes cada vez más, Harry.

—Dicen que soy una caja llena de sorpresas.

—Y no se equivocan.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Harry murmuró un leve "pase"

Sandy corrió hasta ambos alfas.

—Señor Mark— dice,— hay un problema en la cafetería.

—¿Qué problema?

Sandy trato de mantener su cordura.

—Louis se esta peleando...Con Fer.

Ambos alfas se pusieron de pie en seguida, corrieron hasta la puerta, dejando atrás a Sandy, quien no pensó en seguir a Harry y Mark. 

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, les fue muy difícil llegar hasta donde estaba Louis con Fer, quien en ese momento se encontraba en el piso. Todos estaban en un círculo, viendo como ambos omegas se estaba peleando, había algunos que trataban de quitar a Louis de encima de Fer, pero les era muy imposible, ya que Louis los golpeaba con su codo. 

—¡Sandy!— exclamó Mark,— ¡¿Por qué se estaba peleando?!

—No lo sé, Louis llegó y se abalanzó contra Fer.

En realidad si sabía porque Louis se había abalanzado contra Fer, solo que no quería decirle a Mark.

Tanto Mark como Harry, se metieron en toda la bola de gente que estaba ahí. 

Era todo un lío.

Louis por su parte, seguía tenía a Fer en el piso, casi inmóvil, la furia se había apoderado de su pequeño cuerpo. No supo en que momento golpeó a Fer en la nariz, un chorro de sangre escurrió de esta, Fer soltó un leve quejido, pero aún así siguió rasguñando a Louis. Parecían unos bebés.

—¿Que está pasando?— un Zayn muy confundido le preguntó a Sandy, la cual parecía que se iba a poner a gritar.

—¡Louis se esta peleando!

—Carajo.— murmuró.— Liam.— llamó a su alfa.

Louis comenzó a sangrar de su labio, tenía toda su cara roja. 

Liam y Harry lograron meterse entre toda la bola de gente que estaba ahí. Harry tomó a Louis de los brazos, recibiendo un codazo de parte del castaño, no le importó, cargo a Louis como si fuera un costal y solo saco de ahí, mientras que Liam ayudaba a Fer a ponerme de pie. Todos comenzaron a irse. Mark miraba a Louis con una cara de pocos amigos, no se necesitaba adivinar si estaba o no enojado. 

Harry bajó a Louis y lo puso enfrente de Mark.

—Papá...

—En la casa hablamos.— dijo fuerte.

—Pero...

—En la casa hablamos, William.

Louis se sobresalto. 

—Ven, vamos a limpiarte— susurro Harry.

Louis caminaba con la cabeza hacía a bajo, mirando sus pies y jugando con sus dedos. No faltaba mucho para que Louis se pusiera a llorar como un bebé.

El omega abrió la puerta de su oficina, dejándola abierta para que el alfa pudiera pasar. Fue directo hasta su silla, en donde se dejó caer. No había notado que parte de su traje estaba rasgado, pero no se notaba mucho o al menos no su ropa interior. 

Harry apareció en su campo de visión con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. El alfa levantó el mentón del omega, haciendo que sus ojos se miraran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry besó los labios de Louis, pero el omega no correspondió el beso.

El alfa comenzó a limpiar las heridas que el omega tenía en su cara, lo hacía despacio, tratado de lo lastimarlo aún más. 

—¿Por qué te peleaste?— preguntó por lo bajo.

—No tolero ver la cara de ese omega— responde simple

Quería poder creer que eso era todo, pero conociendo a Louis, sabía que había algo más que eso. 

—Louis...

—Por favor, Harry...Basta.— dice.

Asintió. 

Harry puso algo de alcohol en el pañuelo que tenía en la mano y volvió a limpiar la cara del mayor. El omega hizo una mueca al sentir como le ardía la cara. Su labio estaba hinchado, un poco morado y rojizo, tenía un moretón al final de la ceja derecha, uno más en su mejilla izquierda y en el puente de la nariz tenía una leve raspada, bueno, Fer estaba mucho peor.

—Hizo llorar a Sandy— comenzó bajo,— nunca me ha gustado verla llorar y...Cuando ella me dijo que Fer había encontrado a su alfa, me sentir mal por ella. Se lo que se siente cuando te cambian por alguien más. Lo ví comprado en la cafetería, al principio pensé en solo hablar con él, pero dijo cosas que me hicieron enojar mucho.

_Minutos antes..._

Estaba tarareando una canción, la cual no sabía el nombre, simplemente le había llevado a la mente. Caminaba muy lento, alegre e iba regalando sonrisas a las pocas personas que pasaban a su lado. El sol pegaba directo en su cara, haciendo que Louis hiciera una mueca y cerrara sus ojos. 

Tenía hambre, habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde la última vez comió algo, y a decir verdad, estaba muriendo por llenar su estómago con algo. Sabía que la comida de la cafetería no era la más rica, pero al menos iba a comer algo y casi no le importaba cuan horrible era. 

Su aroma de _vainilla con chocolate_ se notaba en todo lugar en donde caminaba.

Llegó a la cafetería, habían una fila enorme para comprar, esa era una de las cosas que odiaba, hacer una maldita fila. Agarró una bandeja para poder servir comida y se formó en la fila, todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos, platicando con sus amigos o haciendo algunas otras cosas. 

Toda su alegría se esfumó cuando escuchó la risa escandalosa de Fer, quien estaba en un grupo de omegas. Fer siempre había vestido muy formal, incluso más que Sandy, su pantalón de vestir, color negro que le quedaba demasiado pegado, una playera color gris algo transparente, pero aún así lograba verse formal. Nunca le había caído bien, siempre estaba presumiendo todo, cargando joyas y más joyas. Y su ego, bueno era un más peor que el de Louis.

**_Eww, que horrible playera. Dile que parece la cortita de la tía Amelia._ **

Sonrió. Estaba más que claro que iba a decirle eso.

Dejó la bandeja de comida y fue directo hasta el grupo de amigos.

— _Mi alfa me llevó al restaurante francés que acaban de abrir._

— _¡Que hermoso Fer!_

Louis volteó los ojos.

—Fer— murmuró.

El nombrado se giró, mirando Louis de pies a cabeza, haciendo una mueca al ver que Louis tenía puestos unos Vans, a pesar de tener un traje puesto.

—¿Si?

—¿En dónde compraste tu playera?— pregunta fingiendo interés.

Fer sonrió.

—Fue un regalo de mi alfa, ¿Por qué?

Pensó en una respuesta, una que fuera muy ofensiva para el omega que tenía enfrente.

—Es muy linda y quería comprar una igual...Aunque tiene un parecido a...Los tapetes de baños que estan en mi casa.

Fer abrió su boca sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien hacía comentarios como ese, respecto a su ropa. Siempre estaban diciéndole que se vestía muy bien y que tenía un buen gusto por la moda. Y Louis, bueno el pensaba que Fer se vestía como todo un payaso.

—Hay mucho que decir sobre ti.

El otro omega era más alto que Louis, pero más bajo que un alfa. No sé sentía intimidado por él, por nadie en realidad. Fer solo era uno de esos omegas que pensaban que tenían a todos bajo sus pies, cuando en realidad no era así.

—Dime entonces.

—Eres un idiota— Louis frunció el ceño,— te haces el importe solo porque tienes más de un aroma, lo cual era raro y para nada atractivo. ¿En serio crees que alguien que va a querer solo por eso? ¡Vamos! ¿Quien quiere a un omega defectuoso?

_Omega defectuoso_. Repitió en su mente.

El no era para nada un omega defectuoso.

**_Hay que enseñarle que no somos un maldito omega defectuoso._ **

—Mira Fer, tú andas de cama en cama y nadie viene y te reclama.— casi se ríe porque hizo una rima en solo un segundo.— Es casi medio día, y lo único que se me apetece es que un omega como tú me diga que mis aromas no son atractivos, de modo de que si quieres seguir follando a cuánto alfa, desaparezcas de mi vista, sino dejaré tu cara mucho más peor.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y decirme eso?

—Soy el hijo de tu jefe. ¡Corrección! Tu futuro jefe.— le guiño el ojo.

Había algunas miradas sobre Louis, tanto que se sintió un poco importante, pero a su vez intimidado. 

—No vas a durar ni una semana, harás todo el trabajo mal, siempre lo haces. No eres más que un omega estúpido.

—Al igual que tú.— alargó la U.— Es por eso que andas de cama en cama, para que nadie diga que haces tú trabajo mal, ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta?— frunció sus labios.— Pero bueno, también hay alfas que no suelen ser así, ¿Es por eso que no querías estar con Sandy?

—Sabes, aún me falta estar en la cama de Harry.— lamió sus labios.— Apuesto que es todo un Dios.

Louis abofeteo a Fer.

Dejó su mano marcada en la mejilla. El omega abrió ligeramente su boca, mirando a Louis, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Había algunas personas que habían dejado de ver sus celulares para ver a los omegas, estaba más que claro que se iban a pelar.

—Teniendo 'alfa' y aún así necesitás ser jodido por otro alfa.

Entonces fue el turno de Fer para golpear a Louis, haciendo que el más pequeño se enojara un más.

Louis no lo pensó dos veces cuando empujó a Fer, el omega se golpeó con una mesa que estaba detrás de él, cayó al piso, no tardó mucho tiempo en levantarse y empujar a Louis de vuelta. Fue así como ambos omegas comenzaron a pelear, Louis tenía a Fer abajo de él.

—Wow— murmuró él alfa,— me prometes que no volverás a pelear.

—No suelo hacer promesas que sé que no voy a cumplir.— el alfa hizo un puchero.— Haré una excepción por ti.

—Bien. 

—Mi padre me matará.— dice.

—Mis condolencias.— bromea.

Louis golpeó a Harry del hombro.

El omega suspiro.

—Ire a dejar esto en su lugar.— avisa Harry.

Louis se acomodó mucho mejor en la silla, columpiando sus pies y haciendo pucheros como si fuese un niño pequeño. 

Sintió cuando el teléfono vibró, lo desbloqueo y eran dos mensajes, como los que había recibido hace dos días.

..._ y el otro era . 

**_¿Ve?_ **

_Cada vez está más raro._

Su teléfono siguió sonando, más mensajes le estaban llegando. 

._.

_..

._

_..

Anotó los mensajes en una hoja que sacó de su escritorio, paso todo a letras normales, si caligrafía no era la mejor cuando escribiría rápido. Al final tenía la palabra _verdad._

—¿Verdad?— murmuró.— La verdad.— dijo confundido.

Mordio su labio inferior.

Harry regresó y Louis guardo rápidamente la hoja blanca que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lado?— preguntó el más alto.

—¿A dónde quieres llevarme?

—Ya lo verás.

✷✷✷

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y ojiverde caminaba de la mano con Louis, era algo que habían adaptado. 

Louis tenia unos lentes de sol al igual que Harry. 

Había muchos paparazzis que les estaban tomando fotos, las cuales seguramente saldrían en todos los periódicos de Londres. También sabía que había varias personas emocionadas al ver como ambos iban tomados de las manos. Todos estaban gritando preguntas para ambos, las cuales era:

_¿Están saliendo?_

_¿Habrá un cortejo muy pronto?_

_¡Louis, creímos que te quedarías soltero!_

_¡Harry! ¿Ya cortejaste a Louis o apenas estaban hablando de eso?_

_Son muy lindos juntos, ¡Me encantan!_

Era increíble ver a tantas personas haciendo preguntas al azar. Obviamente ninguno respondió a una de las Miles de preguntas que les estaban gritando. 

Harry apretó la mano de Louis al sentir que casi tiran a Louis al suelo, pues los paparazzis se estaban empujando entre si para poder conseguir la foto perfecta, para que estuviera circulando en todas las redes sociales. Esto claramente molesto a Harry, dejo salir salir un gruñido que hizo que todos se alejara por casi un metro, incluso Louis volteó a ver a Harry y bajo ligeramente la cabeza. 

Lograron alegarse de todos las personas que les estaban tomando fotos, estaban caminando por un parque, en donde los niños estaban jugando y corrían de un lugar a otro, había algunas parejas que estaban tomadas de las manos y otras se estaban dando ligeros besos en toda la cara, también habían varios grupos de amigos, los cuales estaban gritando y soltando risas un poco escandalosas. El omega sonrió al ver como una omega tenia en sus brazos a un bebé, el cual supuso que tenía al rededor de tres meses, era tan chiquito y lindo. Por un momento Louis se vio así, con un bebé en brazos y con un alfa a su lado. Quizá con Harry.

La fuerte brisa pegaba en la cara de Louis, haciendo que su cabello se revolviera en toda su cara, incluso haciendo que el ligero traje de Louis se levantara un poco, dando así una ligera vista de su pancita. Harry, como todo alfa protector, acomodó el cabello de Louis y bajó el traje del más pequeño. No quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie mirara a Louis. 

El traje que Louis tenía puesto, dejaba al descubierto su cuello y sus clavículas - las cuales resaltaban sobre su piel - y mentiría si dijera que no quería oler el cuello de Louis, de hecho, desde que lo vio con ese suéter quiso enterrar su nariz en el cuello del mayor, aspirado su dulce aroma de _vainilla con chocolate_ , para terminar sobre sus labios rosados.

Acordaron que irían a un restaurante a comer, después a Louis se le ocurrió la idea de ir a un bar para poder pasar el rato. Claramente Louis le marco a sus padres para avisarles que iba a llegar muy tarde, porque si, Louis aún seguía pidiendo permiso a sus padres para ciertas cosas. Aún tenía una plática pendiente con Mark, sabía que no se iba a librar de esa. No era la primera vez que Louis se peleaba con algún empleado de la empresa, su padre había sido muy generoso al pasarle dos peleas, pero estaba más que claro que no iban a ser igual en esta ocasión.

No recuerda porqué razón se peleó la primera vez, lo que si recuerda era que, había sido con una omega, la cual renunció un día después de la pelea y después le dijo a todos los reporteros que Louis no era más que un omega abusador, la omega sufrió de una fuerte demanda por parte de los Tomlinson. La segunda si estuvo algo fuerte, en esta ocasión fue Louis quien resultó ser el atacado, pues un alfa, sí era un alfa. Este llegó a buscarlo a la empresa y comenzaron a pelear. ¿La razón? Bueno, ese alfa le dio un regalo a Louis, quien lo rechazó y medio lo humilló en frente de todos, pero esa no había sido la intención de Louis. Al final Mark hizo que le dieran una orden de restricción a ese alfa.

En realidad Louis era una persona muy tranquila, solo que a veces se le salía lo enojón y si llegaba a decir varias incoherencias, de las cuales luego se arrepentía.

Por otra parte, había un tema del que Louis y Harry no habían hablado hasta ahora, era que, de cuanto tiempo había sido el contrato que él firmo con Mark, comúnmente Los socios de Mark se quedaban un año en Londres, para poder tratar mucho mejor los temas y cosas así, aunque también podían ser de seis meses, era muy variado. A decir verdad, a Louis se ponía mal al pensar en que no iba a tener mucho tiempo con Harry.

Tenían que hablar del contrato lo antes posible.

Harry tenía sus mejillas rosadas, quizá era por el frío que se sentía o quizá porque la mano de Louis estaba entrelazada con la suya, y eso, era muy extraño. Realmente nunca imaginó que estaría así con Louis, con las manos entrelazadas y saliendo a lugares públicos, en donde cualquier persona les puede tomar una foto.

Louis hizo una mueca cuando un mechón de cabello se le cayó en los ojos, haciendo que parpadeara un par de veces. 

Harry lo ayudó a quitarse ese mechón.

Y a si simple vista, todos pensarían que eran una pareja recienn enlazada. Lastima que no lo eran...Pero quizá - solo quizá - lo iban a ser muy pronto.

Llegaron a un restaurante que parecía mexicano y lo era. Tenía un bigote enorme en la entrada al igual que sombreros, un tanto raros para Louis. Louis hizo una mueca al ver que había un chile rojo con bigote y un sombrero, pensó en que algunos países eran raros.

—¿Haz comido antes comida mexicana?— preguntó el menor. A decir verdad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comer comida mexicana, nunca le llamo la atención probar ese tipo de comida.

—Si, casi todo el tiempo.

Cuando entraron al restaurante, Louis frunció sus labios al sentir el familiar olor de chile, juro que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar por ese aroma.

—Bien, esto es raro.— murmuró él mayor.

Se sentaron en la orilla, en donde estaba la ventana. Louis no dejaba de ver todo el restaurante, los colores, verde, blanco y rojo, resaltaban en todo el lugar. 

—Asi estaba yo cuando entre por primera vez a un restaurante mexicano. 

Asintió.

Comenzaron a ver el menú, había tantas cosas que elegir y Louis aún no sabía que iba a ordenar, quiso decirle a Harry que le recomendara algo, pero simplemente se quedó callando, mirando una y otra y otra vez el menú. 

—¿Hay algo de aquí que no tenga chile?

—Louis, toda la comida mexicana tiene chile.

Frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo cómo pueden comer chile todos los días. ¿No se aburrirán de el?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Que vas a ordenar?

—Tacos.

—¿Tienen chile?

—Depende de como los quieras.

—Mmm, pediré lo mismo. 

Esperaron hasta que les llevarán sus órdenes. Aprovecharon para hablar sobre cualquier tema que se les viniera a la mente. Louis soltó varias risas ruidosas, tanto que tuvo que taparse su boca porque le dio pena que todos los voltearan a ver. 

—¿Y como se comen?— dice Louis al ver los tacos. Los pico un poco con un popote que estaba en la mesa.

—Como cualquier otra comida, Louis. 

—Se olvidaron de traernos tenedores.

Harry quiso golpearse la frente.

El alfa tomo un taco en su mano derecha y se lo llevó a la boca, Louis lo miro e imitó la acción de Harry.

—Sabe bien.— habló con la boca llena.

—Te vas a ahogar.— dijo.

Las mejillas de louis se llenaron un poco, parecía como una de esas ardillas que guardaban comida.

—¿Qué es era cosa verde?— apunto a un platito negro que tenía un líquido verde, estaba espeso.

—Guacamole.

—¿Guacamole? ¿Qué es eso?— hizo una mueca.

_No le digas que es aguacate. No le digas que es aguacate._

—Es como una salsa.— trataba de aguantar la risa.

—De chile— murmuró Louis,— ¿Pica?

—Para nada.

Louis le puso guacamole a sus tacos, un tanto desconfiado, mordió un poco su taco... Frunció el ceño.

—Sabe bien— siguió masticando.

El castaño siguió poniéndole guacamole a sus tacos y los comió con mucho gusto, mientras que Harry quería echarse a reír. Louis parecía no notar que el guacamole era literalmente aguacate.

Así que, con mucho esfuerzo se apresuró en decir:

—En realidad es aguacate.— dijo. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y tapo su boca son su mano.

Louis dejo de masticar, se limpió la boca y suspiró un poco pesado.

—Eres...— murmuró.

—¿Soy?

Realmente no sabía que decirle a Harry.

No quería decirle nada a Harry.

—Un lío, eres un lío Harvard.

Con eso fueron fin a esa pequeña conversación.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilos, Harry no dejaba de mirar a Louis, y el omega, bueno él se sonrojaba al sentir la mirada de Harry sobre él. No le incomodaba que el alfa lo viera la mayoría del tiempo, en realidad, le gustaba pensar que Harry siempre tenía la mirada sobre él, lo hacía sentir querido.

Los rayos de sol pegaban en los ojos de Louis, haciendo que se miraban un poco celestes, y era lindo. 

Y por otra parte, Harry se pregunta el porqué sus nombres combinaban. Porqué el color de sus ojos se complementaban. Porqué sus manos encajaban muy bien. Porqué simplemente ellos parecían ser almas gemelas. Y quizá no había respuestas para estás preguntas, porque el mismo trato de responderlas, pero simplemente no le llegó una respuesta.

Las manos del alfa sudaban, a pesar de que había un frío de muerte. Metió una de sus manos a su saco que tenía puesto, sintió la caja de terciopelo, se puso nervioso de tan solo pensar en que le iba a dar un regalo a Louis. Creció un miedo en su interior, se repetía una y otra vez que el regalo le iba a gustar a Louis, realmente se estaba convenciendo de ello, pero ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal si no era del agrado de Louis? Se sentiría como un verdadero idiota si a Louis no le gustaba lo que había dentro de la caja de terciopelo. 

Tuvo que esperar hasta que Louis terminara de comer, para así poder hablar mucho más a gusto. 

Acomodó tu traje más de una vez, al igual que su cabello rizado. Tosió dos veces. Trataba de no llamar mucho la atención de Louis, pero fracaso. El omega comenzaba a notar que el alfa tenía un comportamiento un tanto extraño, no dejaba de tomar agua, de acomodar su traje y cabello, y también no paraba de meter su mano al saco que tenía puesto. 

Louis quería preguntar si todo estaba bien.

El aroma del alfa comenzó a ser un poco más fuerte, dando una pista de que estaba nervioso.

—Louis...— murmuró Harry. Tenía una ligera capa de sudor en su frente. No dejaba de mover su pierna. Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento.

—¿Si?

El alfa dejo escapar todo el aire que tenía retenido. Se acercó a Louis, sobre la mesa. Endureció su voz, para así evitar que está le saliera débil. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó la caja de terciopelo y se la dio a Louis, quien muy confundido la aceptó.

Abrió la caja de terciopelo, Louis se quedó muy asombrado de ver lo que había dentro de esta. Susurro un débil " _Oh por Dios"_ apretó ligeramente sus labios. El omega no tenía las palabras exactas para decirle a Harry, simplemente estaba mirada al objeto que estaba en la caja de terciopelo. Se sentía raro, demasiado raro. En sus veinticuatro años, nunca le habían regalado algo como lo que estaba en esa pequeña caja, sin duda, Harry había sobrepasado todos los límites existentes. 

Debía decir algo, pero de alguna forma, las palabras no salían de su boca. En ese momento, le quedaba la frase de _"Le comió la lenguaje el ratón"._ No quería ser grosero con Harry, pero al parecer su silencio estaba volviendo loco a Harry.

El mayor alzó la mirada para poder ver a Harry. A Louis se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Harry pensó que era porque no le había gustado el regalo.

—Mmm— susurro el omega,— ¿En...En Italia suelen besar a los omegas y luego cortejarlos?— preguntó despacio.

Y Harry quería ponerse a a reír.

Era eso o llorar.

—No.— dice.— Primero el cortejo, luego lo demás.

Asintió.

—Me gusta

Louis tomó el objeto que estaba en la caja, comenzó a tocarlo con sus manos, viendo cada detalle que este tenía.

Era un broche, casi como un pin.

Tenía forma de ramillete de uva.

Justo del mismo aroma que Louis tenía cuando conoció a Harry.

El alfa le coloco el broche en el traje de Louis, del lado izquierdo.

—Es hermoso, Harry.

El menor tomó del mentón al mayor, acercando sus rostros un poco.

—Si aceptas mi cortejo— susurró,— te voy a amar como nunca te han amado. Te amare más de lo que tus sueños han imaginado. Te voy a amar con locura, como a mí me gustaría ser amado. 

¿Cómo no aceptar el cortejo de alguien que te dice palabras como esas?

—Sabes que no es necesario me respondas ahora mismo, tienes que tomarte tu tiempo.

Y por primera vez...Louis aceptaría un cortejo.

Pero no ahora.

Iba a tomarse su tiempo.

Después de comer se fueron directo al bar.

Y una vez más iban tomados de las manos, pero ahora con mucha más confianza. Se tomaron la libertad de darse unos cuantos besos en las mejillas y uno que otro beso en los labios, como una pareja. 

Louis se tomó el tiempo para analizar todo. Veía su mano entrelazada con la de Harry, tocaba disimuladamente el broche que le había dado hace apenas unos cuantos minutos. Podía sentir como su omega estaba felíz, como aullaba de la felicidad, y una vez más pensó que todo era raro. 

_¿Qué tiene Harry, que los otros alfas no?_ No podía sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza. Se la repetía una y otra y otra vez. No entendía que ere lo que tenía Harry, que los demás no. Estaba teniendo una gran batalla con él mismo, sus miedos y sus verdades. 

_Necesito un tiempo a solas._ Dice.

**_Eso significa que estarás todo el día escuchando música y acostado en la cama comiendo helado. ¿Cómo eso te ayuda a pensar?_ **

Rodó los ojos.

_Ayuda en mucho._

Quería poder decile a Harry que si quería su cortejo, pero debajo de ese Louis totalmente seguro, había uno completamente inseguro. Era por eso que necesitaba pensar muy bien las cosas. Quería un tiempo para él.

**_En el fondo... Sabemos que no aceptarás. ¿Cuántas veces no has querido aceptar un cortejo, pero al último lo rechazaste?_ **

**_¿En verdad piensas rechazar el cortejo de Harry? Es el único alfa que no nos ha tratado como los demás. Él nos entiende o al menos hace el intento._ **

A veces le era muy sencillo ocultar sus emociones, como en ese momento. Louis quería llorar, pero no quería que Harry lo viera así, tan vulnerable, así que limitó a dar sonrisas un tanto falsas.

_En serio a veces te odio._

**_Quiere decir que te odias a ti mismo._ **

**_Eso es un tanto pésimo._ **

Cuando llegaron al bar, ya estaba casi de noche. Habían tardado mucho porque se fueron caminando, lo decidieron así porque no querían depender siempre de un auto.

Los pies de Louis dolían un poco.

Había una fila inmensa en la entrada, e Incluso la música se escucha desde afuera, quizá también en las cuartas siguientes. 

Louis se sintió un poco cubierto cuando vio a las omegas con sus mini faltas, los tops y tacones. Se preguntó si ellas no tenían frío o algo. Los alfas iban un poco más formales, trajes, pantalones sencillos y camisas de vestir, lindos, muy lindos. 

Varias omegas no dejaban de ver a Harry, lo resultaba ser bastante incómodo para Louis. También había alfas que no lo dejaban de mirar, era aún más incómodo, por suerte Harry había puesto su mano derecha en la cadera de Louis y a decir verdad, Louis extraño la mano de Harry con la de él. 

Su suéter parecía quedarse delgado cada vez más, el frío había aumentado muy rápido y fue entonces que el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que cuan delgado era el suéter que tenía puesto. Y Harry por su parte, parecía disfrutar el frío, solo tenía su traje puesto, no tenía un suéter o abrigo encima.

A veces envidiaba que los alfas toleraran más el frío.

Hizo un puchero, sus mejillas quedaron infladas y su labio inferior quedó un poco mojado por su saliva. Recargó su cabeza en el brazo de Harry, quien no dudó en bajar su mirada a Louis. 

Lo besó en los labios.

Solo así dejo de hacer pucheros.

Cuando entraron al bar, la música des retumbó en sus odios, ambos hicieron un par de muecas. 

Básicamente, el bar era de lo más normal. Luces color neón, música a todo el volumen, bebidas alcohólica, personas queriendo pasar un buen rato, omega y alfas bailando, bebiendo y besándose. Lo típico de un bar.

Fueron hasta la barra, en donde ambos pidieron bebidas muy distintas, Louis un par de shots de vodka y Harry su típico Whisky. 

—Si sigo bebiendo iré al baño y soltaré toda una cascada.— quiso bromear Louis.

—Digo lo mismo.

Louis cruzo únicamente sus pies y jugó un poco con ellos.

—¿Quieres bailar?— preguntó Harry.

—¿Tú quieres?

—Si.

—Hay muchas omegas para que bailes.

—No quiero a una de esas omegas, te quiero a ti. 

Asintió.

—Casi no soy de bailar— musita,— pero si me gustaría hacerlo conmigo.— el alfa enarco una ceja.— ¡Bailar! Si quiero bailar contigo, Harry.

Desearía poder dejar de decir cosas que se escucharán mal.

—Vamos.

Fueron hasta la pista de baile.

Harry tomó a Louis de la cadera y Louis puso sus manos en el cuello de Harry. 

La canción no era tan lenta, pero aún así las parejas estaban bailando lento, casi como si fuera un baile de graduación. El alfa dejo caer su nariz en el cuello del omega, este hizo a un lado su cuello para que el alfa tuviera un mejor ángulo.

Fue ahí cuando Harry sintió ese dulce aroma de Louis.

Uva.

Café.

Limón.

Fresas.

Vainilla con chocolate.

¿Cuál era el siguiente?

Dio un respiro profundo, casi queriendo que ese aroma no se fuera nunca.

—Coco — murmuró.

—¿Qué?

_Hueles a coco._ Pensó.

No iba a decirle.

_Su aroma verdadero es de coco._ Cerró un poco sus ojos.

—Quiero una piña colada.— trató de sonreír un poco. 

Louis lo miró muy confundido, pero termino por asentir.

Vio al omega de ojos azules, quien tenía su mirada fija en él.

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba la manera en que movía sus caderas cuando bailaba. Le gustaba como sus ojos siempre resaltaban con las prendas que se ponía. Le gustaba los _aromas_ que tenía, los cuales eran cinco, o al menos esos eran los que Harry había descubierto. 

Simplemente le gustaba ese dulce aroma de _coco_ que tenía Louis. 

Era el verdadero aroma de él.

—Y yo necesito ir al baño.

—Te acompaño.

—Puedo ir solo.— se apresuró en decir.— Mientras puedes ir pidiendo una piña colada. 

Harry lo miro desafiante.

—Quiero acompañarte.

—Te he dicho que puedo ir por mi cuenta. Nadie me hará daño en un maldito baño, Harry. 

—Bien— Harry fue hasta la barra, pidió una piña colada y se sentó en la silla en donde antes habían estado. 

Louis lo miro confundido, no le tomó importancia. Fue directo al baño, en donde hizo fila.

Odiaba hacer fila en todos lados.

Una ligera corriente de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se sentía mareado y le entraron unas inmensas ganas de reírse. Cayó en cuenta de que todo el alcohol que había ingerido se le había subido, no se necesitaba decir que estaba borracho.

Cuando fue tu turno de pasar al baño, solo se hecho agua en la cara y se quedó mirando al espejo, mirando su rostro, se le notaba las ojeras, tenía sueño. En total se hecho agua dos veces, para que no le diera sueño. 

Le mando un par de mensajes a Sandy, ya que la alfa le estaba pregunta que en donde estaba, claramente le dijo que estaba con Harry, pasando un buen rato en un bar. 

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, en señal de que aun había personas queriendo entrar al baño, era una total mierda que solo hubiera un baño, el cual tenía una mala pinta. Había algo de moho en las paredes al espejo le hacía falta una limpiada, suerte aún de podía ver si reflejo en el. 

Salió del baño y fue directo con Harry, quien estaba sentado con una omega, ella estaba en la silla en donde antes había estado Louis. 

Apretó sus puños al ver que la omega tocó el brazo de Harry.

Quería irse del bar.

Pero también, no quería dejar a Harry con ella.

A medida de que se fue acercando, escuchaba más la risa falsa de la omega, quien no dejaba de estar de coqueta.

—Louis— pronunció Harry.

—El famoso Louis Tomlinson— habló la omega. Sus labios rojos se agrandaron por la sonrisa que dió, cruzó su pierna haciendo que si vestido negro se alzará y dejara ver mucho a la vista. Las hebras del cabello de ella estaban decoradas con un hermoso color cobrizo, y sus ojos...Bueno eran de color café.— He escuchado mucho de ti.

—Me imagino.— murmuró.

—Soy Akiva, vieja amiga de Harry.

_No pregunte tu nombre._ Pensó.

**_Con ese vestido, mejor se hubiera venido con ropa interior._ **

—Nos hicimos amigos en la Universidad, Harry aún sigue siendo el mismo, aunque es más atractivo ahora.— tocó unos rizos de Harry.

_Realmente no quería saber eso._

—Se nota que son muy buenos amigos, Akiva.— dice.— ¿te irás pronto?

—No en realidad.

—Deberias.

Hubo un silencio.

Harry pudo notar que Louis olía diferente, demasiado diferente. Era una combinación de todos los aromas de Louis, cayó en cuenta, de que los aromas de Louis se habían mezclado, dedujo de que Louis quizá estaba celoso.

—Hay que reunirnos para andar por ahí, ¿Qud dices, Harry? Hace mucho que que no hacemos nuestras salidas.

—Tengo mucho trabajo— dijo,— no tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Pero si tienes tiempo para venir a un bar con el hijo de tu jefe?— dice incrédula.

Louis se enojo aún más.

—¿Eso te molesta? ¿Qué salga conmigo y no contigo?

—Louis...— dice Harry, en señal de que se callara.

—Por supuesto que no— miro a Louis de pies a cabeza,— no tendría que molestarme de ti. Quizá si fueras más atractivo si me molestaría, mientras no.

—Si fueras menos zorra, Harry saldría contigo.— se apresuró en decir.

—Wow, has sacado tus garras. Harry deberías de calmar a tu chaparrito antes de que se ponga rabioso.

Y fin.

Con eso tuvo Louis.

—¡No le digas que hacer a mi alfa!— espetó.

Tanto Akiva como Harry, se quedaron mirando al castaño.

—¿Ves esto? Es un broche de cortejo, me lo dio Harry en la mañana. De modo de que no puedes andar por ahí coqueteando con alfas que están por enlazarse.

Akiva simplemente se fue.

—Entonces...¿Soy tu alfa?

Louis se sentó enfrente del alfa.

—No. Solo lo dije para que se fuera.

—Pero tienes mi broche, quiere decir que seré tu alfa, Louis.

—Solo si acepto el cortejo.

Fue como una apuñalada hacía Harry.

—Es tarde, debería ir a casa para recibir mi castigo. 

Fueron hasta la salida, y para el colmo, estaba lloviendo.

—¡Maldición!— exclamó él omega.

**_Que mal para las omegas que tienen maquillaje._ **

—Hay que correr.

Louis lo miró incrédulo.

—¡No correré hasta mi casa con esta lluvia!

El más alfa chasqueo la lengua.

—Vamos a mi departamento.

No estaba lejos o al menos no si corrían.

Comenzaron a correr por la fría noche. Louis iba maldiciendo a cada rato, definitivamente iba a agarrar un maldito resfriando, y eso era lo único que él quería. 

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de Harry, subieron hasta su piso y rápidamente Louis se adentró para recibir el calor. 

—Ire por ropa seca.

No tendrá de mi talla.

El alfa regresó con unas prendas color rosa, se más extendió a Louis. Una blusa, un pequeño shorts y unos panties de puntos.

—De ninguna manera de pondré ropa de tus conquistas.

—Son de Ava.

—¿Y por qué están aquí?

—Siempre deja ropa por todos lados, también tengo ropa de mi hermana.

—¿Dónde esta el baño?

Harry lo llevo hasta el baño, Louis cerró la puerta con seguro y comenzó a cambiarse. Dejó la ropa mojada en el lavamanos. Por suéter la ropa de Ava le quedó muy bien, aunque los panties le apretaba un poco en su trasero.

Salió del baño y fue hasta la sala, en donde Harry tenía otra ropa, se veía muy diferente sin sus trajes bonitos, los shorts cortos me quedaban muy bien, al igual que la playera blanca que tenía puesta.

—¿Quieres dormir?

Asintió.

—No tengo otra habitación más que la mía, puedo dormir en el sillón y tu en mi cama.

—No puedo permitir que duermas en el sillón, es tu departamento. Yo puedo dormír en el sillón.

—Oh podemos dormir los dos en la cama.— el mayor bajó la mirada, ¿Sería correcto volver a dormir con Harry?— Es broma.

—Esta bien.

Los dos fueron a acostar a la cama de Harry. Muy tímidamente, el alfa abrazó al omega, y el omega se acercó más a él, quedado cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Y al despertar, Harry sintió la cama vacía y fría. 

Louis se había ido.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Manzana con cereza._

_Manzana con cereza._

_¿Por qué no hay un aroma mucho mejor?_

**_Lo hay. Solo tienes que salir de aquí, subir al auto e ir hasta la empresa y posteriormente la oficina de Louis._ **

_No me apetece verlo ahora._

**_¿Por qué?_ **

Cerró sus ojos. 

**_Bueno, si nos ve con ella, tampoco va a querer vernos._ **

Suspiró. 

No le estaba tomando mucha importancia a la persona que tenía enfrente. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, solo la veía mover la boca y hacer varias caras raras. Podía ver como ella se acercaba a la mesa, solo para que le viera su escote, pero él simplemente desviaba su mirada.

Tenía alrededor de una hora con Akiva. De hecho, fue pura casualidad de que se encontraran. Harry había ido a comprar su desayuno y su vieja amiga estaba en la misma tienda, decidieron ir a tomar un café. Pero a Harry ya le estaba aburriendo estar con ella. 

Akiva ya no era la misma de antes, ahora era muy extrovertida, habladora y se quejaban de todo. Antes era diferente, callada, muy tímida, usaba unos lentes cuadrados, pero ahora tenía unos de contacto. Harry se sorprendía al ver como las personas siempre cambiaban.

_Cereza con manzana._

El aroma de Akiva le estaba picando en la nariz. 

**_¡Hay que irnos!_ **

El café que había pedido estaba intacto, solo le había tomado un trago exageradamente pequeño, casi como no queriendo.

**_¡Vamos con Louis!_ **

Louis. Louis. Louis.

Estaba algo enojado con él. 

¡Vamos! No era para nada lindo dormir con alguien, y que la mañana siguiente ya no esté. Realmente estaba muy decepcionado con Louis. Había imaginado despertar con el omega a su lado, levantarse e ir a preparar el desayuno para ambos, que Louis se pusiera una de sus camisas grandes y que ambos se fueran directo a la empresa. 

Lastima que nada de eso pasó.

Fue horrible despertar una vez más solo, con la cama fría.

Su alfa chilló mucho, más bien tanto su alfa como él chillaron. 

—...y Frederick hará una fiesta está noche. Podríamos ir los dos.— fijó su mirada en Akiva, quien tenía una gran sonrisa. Su vestido rojo descontado dejaba ver más allá de la imaginación, era pegado y vaya que le hacía una gran figura. Cualquier alfa diría que es linda.— ¿Si te dejan salir?

**_¡No! ¡Dile que no puedes ir!_ **

_¿Por qué no podría ir?_

**_¡Louis! ¡Le diste un pin de cortejo!_ **

_Pero aún no acepta._

**_No cometas una estupidez._ **

—Podría ver si tengo la noche libre.— no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Era correcto ir a una fiesta con su amiga, la cual no paraba de coquetearle? No, no lo era.

Y si Harry iba a esa fiesta...Habría un omega de ojos azules que quizá rechazaría su cortejo.

—¡Genial!— exclamó— le avisaré a todos que irás.

—¿A todos?

—Si, con los que hablábamos en la universidad, ya sabés, los del aula y eso.— su emoción si que era mucha.— Quizá veas a tus ex admiradoras.

Harry fingió una risa.

—Apuesto a que siguen siendo muchas.— dice el alfa.

—En cada fiesta de Frederick, siempre preguntan por ti.— le guiño el ojo.

Quería rodar sus ojos.

Sabía que Akiva hacía todo lo posible para coquetearle, no era para nada discreta. Harry estaba aburrido, quizá era porque ya se había acostumbrado a estar siempre con Louis, con esas risas discretas del mayor, y sus miles de sonrojos. 

—¿Tienes el día ocupado?— preguntó ella.

**_Demasiado ocupado para ti._ **

_¿En serio?_

_—_ Un par de juntas y nadamás.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que no era necesario haber dicho eso. 

—Podemos pasar el día juntos, si tú quieres— acarició la mano de Harry,— hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes, claro, como amigos.

**_No le digas que si._ **

**_No le digas que si._ **

—No tengo tiempo para eso, Akiva. En otro momento será.

¿Realmente están viendo esto? No es nada, solo es la cara de indignación de Akiva.

La omega se esforzó por darle una sonrisa a Harry, aunque más bien fue una mueca de disgusto. Nadie nunca la había rechazado como Harry lo estaba haciendo. El alfa no la mirada mucho, tan solo unos segundos, se la pasaba desviando la mirada o viendo la hora en su teléfono. Akiva en verdad se estaba esforzando por no decirle a Harry que deje el teléfono.

—¿Desde cuándo conocés a Louis?— quiso cambiar de tema.

—Será un mes la próxima semana.

—Entonces fue algo así como ¿Amor a primera vista?

**_¿Por qué de pronto le interesa?_ **

—Llámalo como quieras— dice simple.

—Escuche que había un alfa que lo estaba cortejando, antes de que tú llegaras a la empresa, ¿es verdad?

**_Esto es muy sospechoso._ **

—Si. 

Ella sonriendo oreja a oreja, como si estuviera haciendo una lista llena de información. 

Quizás Akiva estaba recolectando información. 

Lo que Harry si sabía era que, Akiva iba a traer muchos problemas, lo sabía y no se podía sacar esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Ella y Louis serían algo así como enemigos? Quizá. Louis podría ponerse celoso de ella, o viceversa. Akiva era muy competitiva al igual que Louis. 

Problemas y más problemas.

—Seguro y hubo muchos problemas por eso, ¿Lo vas a negar?

—Si, lo niego. No hubo problemas con ese asunto— su voz se hizo aún más seria,— Louis no iba a aceptar el cortejo de ese alfa, él mismo me lo dijo en persona. ¿Por qué tan interesada en ese tema?

—Quiero estar al tanto de tu vida.

Harry la miró, no fue una mirada común, si no una inefable.

—Estas hablando de la vida de Louis, no de la mía.

—La vida de él también es tu asunto ¿no? Es tu omega, o al menos lo será.

Definitivamente había algo mal en la conversación.

—¿Por qué no te agrada? Puedes decirme, él no está aquí.

Ella soltó un par de risas.

—Estas loco si crees que te diré algo sobre él, irás y le contarás después.— alzó ambas cejas.— Además, ¿Por qué crees que no me agrada?

Harry se encogió de hombros.— Te conozco lo suficiente, como para decir cuando una persona no es tu agrado. Aunque está vez no entiendo por qué no te agrada, lo acabas de conocer.

—Además de que su apellido es _Tomlinson._

**_¿Ah?_ **

—¿Qué tiene eso?

Ella puso sus codos en la mesa, haciendo ver que quería estar cerca de Harry o al menos lo suficientemente para decir las siguientes palabras.

—Hay muchos rumores sobre la gran familia Tomlinson— dice muy seria.

—Siempre habrá rumores.

—Deberías cuidarte, eres el nuevo socio de ellos. No vaya a resultar de que te han robado.

**_No sabe de lo que habla._ **

—Como dije, siempre habrá rumores, Akiva.

Ella rió exageradamente.

—Lo defiendes solo porque te follas al hijo de Mark.

Harry se quedó en silencio. 

Fue entonces cuando el alfa decidió tomar un gran trago de café que tenía muy cerca de su mano, haciendo todo lo posible para no responder nada a las palabras de su amiga. Pero vamos, su silencio fue más que suficiente.

—No puede ser— había un cierto tono de burla en su voz,— Harry Styles aún no follas a Louis Tomlinson.

—Akiva.

—Necesito grabar esto.

—¡Akiva!— su tono fuerte hizo que varias personas que estaban en la cafetería, lo voltearan a ver.

Estaba apunto de usar su voz de alfa en ella.

—Esta bien, me quedo callada.

Harry giro su cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba a unas cuantas mesas, fue entonces cuando vio que había tres paparazzi tomando fotos de él y Akiva.

Esas fotos las iba a ver Louis.

—Me tengo que ir.

¿Qué puedo decir? Solo que Harry Styles ha cometido un grave error, uno de muchos que pasaran.

Akiva vio como Harry se iba hasta su auto, evitando pasar por dónde estaban los paparazzi tomando fotos. Y bien, quizá Akiva tenía un plan, uno muy fuerte y muy bien hecho, pero no solo ella lo había creado, si no que tenía ayuda de alguien cercano, como lejano.

—Hola— dijo en la bocina de su teléfono,— ¿Cuando iniciamos con el plan?— esperó a que la otra persona le respondiera,— bien. Adiós.

✷✷✷

Decidió que era mejor tomarse el día libre.

Fuera de estrés, sin juntas, sin hojas que leer, nada de eso. Estaba acostado en su cama, con la música de Pomme a todo volumen, escuchando la dulce voz de esa mujer, sus canciones eran lo máximo, casi se podían considerar como arte. Tenía un libro entre sus manos, un clásico de la literatura, _El retrato de Dorian Gray._ No había tenido la oportunidad de leer ese libro, hasta hora. Y a decir verdad, le estaba encantando demasiado.

De un momento a otro, comenzó a ponerle más atención a la música que a la lectura, a tal grado que tarareó la canción de _Solei Solei_ dejando a un lado la lectura. 

Su teléfono sonó, era una video llamada de Niall.

—¿Qué pasa?— dice suave.

_—¿Haz visto las nuevas noticias?_

Frunció el seño.

Cuando recibía llamadas de sus amigos, para que viera algo de las noticias, se ponía realmente nervioso. No era de lo más común que alguien llegara y te dijera ¿Haz visto las últimas noticias?

¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo importante?

—No.

Louis fue directo a su computadora, se metió al sitio web de noticias...Lo que vio realmente no era para nada placentero.

— _¿Louis...?_

Seguía teniendo su mirada fija en la pantalla y en la letras pequeñas que estaba leyendo.

—Niall te llamo después.

Colgó.

Quería que alguien viniera y le dijera que nada de eso era real. 

_¿Nuevo amorío de Harry Styles?_

Había una foto de Harry con Akiva, en donde ella le estaba acariciando la mano...Y Harry simplemente se veía muy cómodo con ella.

Bajo para ver otro artículo y encontró muchos más.

_Harry Styles con otra omega, ¿Se acabó el amor entre Louis y Harry?_

Había varias fotos de ellos dos. 

Louis se sentía como todo un idiota. Nunca creyó que Harry fuera así, que saliera con personas que le coqueteaban y se dejaba tocar por cualquier Omega. 

_No llores. No llores. Por favor no llores._

Sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Sabía que todo ese color rosa se iba a convertir en uno negro. Sabía que no tenía porque creer en las dulces palabras que Harry le decía todos los malditos días. 

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y sonar, sus amigos le estaban mandando mensajes, en donde le preguntaban si estaba bien. Decidió apagar su teléfono, en estos momentos no se le apetecía hablar con nadie.

Apagó la música que tenía y luego fue hasta su cama, en donde se acostó, poniéndose en una posición un tanto fetal. Abrazó una de las almohadas que estaba ahí, y se repetía una y otra vez lo tonto que había sido. Y se estaba convenciendo de no llorar por él, no se iba a atrever a llorar por un alfa. 

Una persona que te hace llorar, no se merece tu amor. Recordó las palabras que él le había dicho a Sandy, ese mismo día cuando ella le contó todo lo que había pasado con Fer. Quizá era tiempo de que Louis siguiera sus propios concejos. 

_Una persona que te hace llorar, no se merece tu amor._ Murmuró.

Suspiró.

Fue un suspiro entre cortado, doloroso. 

**_¿Y ahora que?_ **

_Exacto, ¿Ahora que?_

**_¿Quieres estar así, llorando y ahogando tus penas en una almohada?_ **

_No tengo otra opción._

**_Hay una opción. Puedes levantar ese trasero e ir con Harry, hablar sobre el tema y arreglar las cosas._ **

_Dirá que solo es un malentendido._

**_¿Quieres otra respuesta? ¿Algo más que "solo es un malentendido"?_ **

_Si._

_Quiero que me diga algo más que eso._

_Simplemente quiero que deje de mentir._

**_¿Sobre qué metió?_ **

_Sobre todo. Ni siquiera sé porqué me dio un maldito broche de cortejo y seguro salió con ella solo por qué lo dejé en la cama._

**_A cualquier persona le dolería despertar sola, después de haber dormido con alguien._ **

_No ayudas._

**_Y no pienso ayudarte._ **

No quiso responder, simplemente se quedó mirando a la nada. Apretó más la almohada que tenía en sus brazos, se sentía mal, demasiado mal.

Recibió una notificación de su computadora, con mucha pereza fue hasta ella y vio la notificación que había recibido.

Era del sitio web de noticias.

Decía que Harry iba a asistir a una fiesta de un tal Frederik Miller, y su acompañante no era nada más y nada menos que Akiva, la omega que pensó que no podía odiar más.

_—_ ¿Será correcto ir a esa fiesta?— dijo por lo alto.— Demasiado correcto.

Prendió su teléfono y después le marco a todos sus amigos, haciendo así una llamada de cuatro personas.

—¿Les gustaría ir a una fiesta está noche, en la cual no estamos invitandos?— se apresuró a decir.

Y era una pésima idea, pero para Louis era una magnífica idea, la mejor que pudo haber tenido.

✷✷✷

Estaba más que claro que Louis y sus amigos no pudieron entrar a la fiesta, ya que no tenían un pase para entrar y tampoco pudieron sobornar al gran alfa que estaba en la entrada, los omegas usaron sus encantos pero nada pareció funcionar. El guardia había dicho que si Sandy fuera omega, definitivamente los dejaría entrar.

Ahora mismo estaban en una tienda que estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas. Zayn y Niall se estaban preparando unos perros calientes, había un gran desastre de mostaza en toda la barra. Sandy y Louis estaban apoyados en un barandal, leyendo las revistas viejas que estaban en la tienda.

Eran los únicos que estaban en la tienda, además del beta que estaba detrás del mostrador, quien le daba ligeras miradas a Louis, el omega solo ignoraba al beta. Era lindo, pero simplemente no le llamaba a atención.

—Si tu plan es que nos quedemos aquí, definitivamente estás loco.— escuchó la voz de Sandy, la alfa tenía ropa cómoda, un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una blusa azul en forma en V y unos tenis Vans como los de Louis. Su cabello estaba suelto, caía de sus brazos, ya estaba algo largo.

—No todo sale bien.— murmuró.

Sandy dejó la revista en su lugar y se acomodó mejor para hablar con Louis.

—¿Cuál es la razón de venir aquí?

—Solo quería venir a divertirme.

Ella enarcó ambas cejas.

—No eres muy bueno mintiendo. Tienes tus ojos rojos, no hay duda de que estuviste llorando.

**_Da gracias de que Sandy no vea las noticias._ **

—No— alargó la O.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

Lo sabía, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero simplemente había temas que era mejor no hablar y menos con Sandy. 

—Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

No estaba seguro al cien por cierto. 

Se limitó a darle una sonrisa a Sandy.

—Si.

—Bien, cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes decirme.— palmeó el hombro de Louis.

Louis se recargó en Sandy, la alfa apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Louis y lo abrazó.

_Y por otra parte._

Harry estaba lleno de personas, saludando a cada rato y sonriendo para tomarse fotos. El flash le caló en sus ojos después de un rato. Se la estaba pasando muy bien, con sus viejos amigos y cosas así, hablaban de diversos temas, se alegraba de disfrutar mucho pasar tiempo con ellos.

Estaba bien, ya que Akiva estaba muy ocupada hablando con varios alfas y no había tenido tiempo de coquetear con Harry, era un gran alivio para el alfa. 

Harry perdió la cuenta de cuántas cervezas se había tomado ya, pero vamos, a nadie le importa eso. 

—¿Pasando un buen rato?— se acercó Miriam, una linda alfa y además ruda. Ella fue algo así como la popular en la universidad.

—Si.

Ella se recargo en la pared en donde estaba Harry, viendo a los demás bailar como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

—Si te soy sincera, nunca creí que te vería en una fiesta de Frederick— dice,— es algo más alocado a lo que te gusta. No puedo creer que todos viajen hasta aquí solo por una fiesta.

—Vine solo porque Akiva insistió en que viniera.

Miriam rodó sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de esa omega, munca le agradó, en serio nunca.

—Akiva— murmuró,— no creí que siguieras hablando con ella, no desde lo que pasó la última vez. Fue una situación algo fuerte ¿no?

—Paso hace mucho tiempo.

—Si.

—En fin, me tengo que ir— suspira,— esto de tener omega, es un tango dificil.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando tengas omega, Lo vas a entender.

_¿Eso es algo malo?_

Trato de ser positivo.

—¡Harry!— grito Akiva.— ¡Vamos a tomarnos una foto!

Ambos se fueron hasta una pared decorada, había muchos fotógrafos gritando y murmurando varias cosas.

Harry tomó a Akiva por la cintura, los dos sonrieron. El alfa se distrajo viendo a todos los fotógrafos, tanto que no escucho que su amiga le estaba llamando.

Giró su rostro y por accidente puso sus labios con los de Akiva, quien no tardó en tomar al alfa de la cara, pegando aún más sus labios y entre ese beso, todos aprovecharon para tomar foto tras foto.

_Y no muy lejos de la fiesta..._

—Louis...— murmuró Niall,— hay algo que tienes que ver.

El rubio le enseñó su teléfono a Louis. 

El omega se quedó mirando al teléfono de su amigo, con pocas lágrimas en los ojos. 

Louis salió corriendo de la tienda, sus amigos gritaban su nombre, pero este no hacía caso. 

Corrió hasta la casa en donde se estaba haciendo la fiesta, no era una buena idea. Mientras iba corriendo, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, un taxi casi lo atropella, recibió un par de gritos por parte del taxista.

Cuando llegó a la casa, vio que Harry iba de salida y vio, ambos se vieron y fue ahí cuando Harry se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

Su pecho se apretó al ver que Louis tenía sus ojos lloroso y rojos, y su respiración agitada por haber corrido casi dos cuadras.

—Loui...

—¡No!— gritó.— Con un Louis no arreglas nada, Harry.

No pudo soportar a Louis así, llorando por él, la única cosa que Sandy le había pedido. 

—Iba a llamarte.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para decirme que estabas muy borracho y por eso te besaste con ella?

Se sentía inútil por estar llorando enfrente de Harry.

—Dios, ¡¿Acaso eres idiota Harry?!— explotó,— ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con ella? No para de tocarte y coquetear contigo.

—Yo...

—Tenia pensado en darte una respuesta— murmuró,— pero ahora no sé que decirte.

**_Iba a darnos la respuesta del cortejo._** Dijo su alfa.

Louis se quitó el broche y se lo extendió a Harry.

—Deberíamos darnos un tiempo. Toma tu broche.

Un tiempo, Louis quería tomarse un tiempo. 

El omega quería golpear al alfa, porque solo estaba ahí parado, viendo como Louis lloraba enfrente de él. 

El mayor se quitó el broche de cortejo y se lo extendió al alfa, quien lo miró aún más sorprendido. Estaba más que claro que Louis quería terminar lo que sea que tuviera con Harry.

—Es tuyo. No es necesario que me lo des.— sus palabras fueron aún más lentas, casi dolorosas.

—Bien.

Harry dio un paso hacía Louis y Louis solo retrocedió, no quería estar cerca de Harry, ya no.

—Adiós Harry.

No fue detrás de él, ni siquiera lo pensó.

Solo vio como el omega se alejaba aún más, abrazando su cuerpo por el frío que se sentía.

Y Harry por fin entendió ese dicho que todos decían, lo estaba viviendo en carne y hueso, y dolía, dolía mucho. Su alfa interior lloraba de dolor y pedía a gritos que fuera detrás de Louis, para solucionar las cosas, pero no hizo caso.

_Lo peor que le puede pasar a un alfa, es perder a su omega._

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.


	10. Capítulo 9

Todo estaba mal.

¿Alguna vez deseaste escapar de tu hogar, irte a otro lugar e iniciar de nuevo? Louis sí.

¿Has deseado ser otra persona? Louis sí.

¿Alguna vez te has encerrado en tu habitación a llorar por horas y horas? Louis sí.

¿Quisiste ser perfecto? Louis sí.

Realmente todo se estaba viniendo a bajo.

Louis se pasó las siguientes dos semanas acostado en su cama, viendo a través de su ventana como cambiaba el tiempo, días soleados, días nublados y días lluviosos, ese era su nuevo pasatiempo. Cuando iba a la oficina, todos los empleados lo veían, quizá era porque Louis estaba muy descuidado; con su cabello largo y desordenado, tenía su barba ya larga, algo que jamás le había pasado, tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

Sus amigos pasaban mucho más tiempo con él. Cuando Sandy se enteró de lo que pasó, le dieron muchas ganas de ir hasta el departamento de Harry, pero Niall, Louis y Zayn la detuvieron e hicieron todo lo posible por calmar a la joven alfa. 

Había muchos murmullos en la casa de los Tomlinson. Muchas veces, el omega escuchó como Sandy y su madre tenían pequeñas peleas, ellas siempre se estaban diciendo cosas al oído, en una ocasión, Louis escuchó que Jay le decía a Sandy _"Se han separado, ya no es necesario que él lo sepa"._ No le tomó importancia, últimamente, ya nada le importaba. 

Y Mark... Bueno él trataba de no ser grosero con Harry.

Louis ahora estaba en su habitación, recostado boca arriba en su cama, Sandy estaba con él. Sandy había pasado la noche con Louis, habían hecho una especie de pijama, en donde comieron mucho helado y varias otras cosas más, se tomaron un montón de fotos y vieron películas un tanto románticas. La alfa hacía todo lo posible por animar a Louis y Louis le agradecía por eso, aunque no se lo decía. 

Se sobaba su estómago y soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir una punzada en su vientre, definitivamente no iba a volver a comer muchas cosas dulces en su vida. Su amiga notó que Louis sobaba su estómago y solo lo vio, buscando en su mente las palabras exactas para decir, pero no encontró nada y simplemente se quedaron en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por llegar tarde al trabajo, pues Mark le había dado permiso a Louis de llegar a la hora que él quisiera, solo a Louis, pero no a Sandy, ella sabía que era casi de la familia. 

Sandy se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida.

Louis se quería reír por eso.

La alfa tenía que alistar sus maletas, pues Mark le había dicho que salían esa misma tarde para Estados Unidos, pero en lugar de ir hasta su casa y hacer sus maletas, estaba con Louis, acostada en la cama del mayor y a punto de quedarse dormida como un bebé recién nacido. 

Sandy era buena y muy hermosa, si ella quisiera podría tener a muchos omegas con ella, pero simplemente era muy reservada con algunas personas, siempre estaba haciendo las cosas lentas, como a la "Antigua". Sandy podría ser toda una cabeza dura, pero había momentos en donde se le salía su parte dulce y siempre estaba abrazando a los demás. Louis seguía sin entender el por qué Fer la había rechazado, y no por la excusa de que encontró a su alma gemela, antes de eso, Sandy siempre lo invitaba a salir y Fer rara vez aceptaba salir con ella.

Mentiría si dijera que, más de una vez, Louis no se imaginó un futuro con ella. Literalmente, había veces en donde Louis se preguntaba _"¿Cómo sería si hubiera aceptado el cortejo de Sandy_ ". Posteriormente, se imaginaba a si mismo con la marca de ella...¿Era eso raro?

Y después estaba Harry.

El alfa al que ahora mismo no quería ver.

Se negaba a llorar por Harry.

Se negaba a extrañar a Harry.

Se negaba a querer a Harry.

Simplemente se negaba pensar en Harry.

Tuvo una pelea con su omega. Hace días que no se siente igual, se siente perdido, indefenso. Era como si su omega interno se hubiera esfumado y eso le hacía tener miedo. No quería comentarle a nadie sobre esto, pues pensó en que le dirían que no era normal y que seguramente era aún más raro de lo que ya era. 

De alguna manera, se sentía como esas veces en que estuvo en el hospital, cuando los doctores le hicieron cientos de análisis para al final decirle a él y a sus padres un maldito _"No encontramos nada"._ De alguna manera sentía en su nariz el aroma a medicina y le picaba en la nariz, olvidó las veces en donde tuvo que arrugar su nariz. De alguna manera, su vida se estaba haciendo miserable y se odiaba porque todo se debía a lo sucedido con Harry, se repetía una y otra vez que iba a ver mejores alfas. De alguna manera se preguntaba "¿Por qué no le tomé importancia cuando Sam me mintió? Esa se había vuelto su pregunta del día, y a cada segundo, minuto y hora se la hacía una y otra y otra vez.

Creyó que era tiempo de volver a terapia.

Tosió un poco.

—¿Alguna vez trataste de cambiar por una persona?— su garganta se seco, se obligó a pasar saliva.

—No— respondió,— la persona que te quiera no te pedirá que cambies, te va a querer tal y como eres, Louis. 

Estaba hablando casi dormida.

—No cambies para que la gente te ame. Se tú mismo y la gente correcta te amara.

Sandy con sus consejos.

Ella se sentó en la cama, tallando sus ojos y peinando su cabello con sus dedos.

—¿Piensas quedarte en la cama todo el tiempo?— dice ella.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Deberías salir a que te dé el sol, estás muy pálido.

—Es mi color natural.— murmura.— Zanahoria.

Soltó un suspiro cargado y se dejó caer en la cama. Sandy se giró para ver a Louis y el omega hizo lo mismo. 

Louis podía sentir sus labios hormiguear. Louis se tomó el tiempo para ver a Sandy, sus ojos verdes y sus pestañas negras, largas y rizadas, sus labios rosados, era bella. 

—Pense en que quizá deberías venir con nosotros a— fue interrumpida.

Louis había acercado sus labios a los de Sandy, la alfa estaba en una clase de confusión por el acto del Omega. Se separó de Sandy al ver que ella no le siguió el beso, se sintió tan apenado que cubrió su cara con una almohada.

Por otro lado, Sandy tenía el ceño fruncido y ahora tenía la mirada fija en el techo. Llenó sus mejillas de aire para después sacarlo de golpe. Quería decirle algo a Louis pero simplemente no encontraba su propia voz para poder hablar. 

—Lo siento...— susurro Louis después de un rato,— yo... No sé porque lo hice.

En realidad si sabía porque había besado a Sandy, las últimas semanas que había pasado con ella, la había estado mirando de más. Louis temía sentir algo por Sandy. ¿Quién no se iba a enamorar de ella? Sandy era atenta. Feliz. Carismatica. Era todo lo que un omega podía pedir.

—Tranquilo—

Louis volvió a interrumpirla.

—Sandy, hay algo que yo...Mierda.— susurro lo último.

El omega se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos, la alfa hizo lo mismo pera ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando muy atenta a su amigo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?— dijo Sandy.

—Si— la palabra salió de su boca sin que pudiera detenerla,— ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas!— gritó.

—No es... No es normal que vayas besando a las personas simplemente porque te sientes solo, Louis— dijo despacito,— no puedes hacerlo. Y más si son tus amigos a los que besas.— parecía apagada.

—Creo que me gustas.— soltó.

Sandy abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—No puedo gustarte, Louis.— dice.

—Una vez me dijiste que no elegimos a las personas que nos gustan.

—No puedo gustarte porque a ti te gusta Harry— dice,— quieras a Harry como alfa, no a mí, Louis. 

—¡¿Por qué todos quieren que este con Harry?! ¡¿Por qué quieres tú que Harry sea mi alfa?

_Quiero que tu alfa sea Harry, porque solo así podré decirte lo que tu madre no quiere que sepas, Louis._ Pensó.

—¿Por qué te gustó ahora?— bajo la mirada— ¿Por qué no cuando te intenté cortejar? 

—No lo sé.

Asintió y se fue de la habitación de Louis.

✷✷✷

Ir al aeropuerto era completamente aburrido, o al menos lo era para Louis.

Louis iba manejando su auto, después de mucho tiempo decidió manejarlo, primero lo limpio y después decidió usarlo. Ahora mismo iba escuchando canciones de su amada Pomme, las canciones de ella siempre lograban relajarlo, pues tenían un ritmo lento, aunque también había unas que tenían un ritmo alocado. 

El auto de sus padres estaban delante de Louis, con ellos iba Sandy, quien los acompañaría para ser la asistente de Mark. 

Habían pasado al rededor de dos horas desde que Sandy y Louis se vieron. Louis se sentía un poco culpable por haber besado a su amiga. Pensó que ella también le iba a seguir el beso, pero cuando no lo hizo, algo dentro de él se sintió raro, sintió inefable.

Extrañaba a su omega. Extrañaba los comentarios que siempre hacía. Extrañaba hablar con su omega y pelearse. Extrañaba que siempre lo estuviera poniendo en vergüenza o cambiando sus estados de ánimos. Simplemente extraña su otra mitad, sin su omega se sentía vacío, muy vacío.

_¿Harry estará igual?_ La pregunto llegó a su mente de repente. Negó un par de veces.

_¿Qué haré si me encuentro con él en la empresa?_ Pensó. 

Exacto, ¿Qué haría? ¿Huir de él? ¿Fingir que había tomado el camino equivocado? O simplemente ser un adulto y pasar alado de él sin que le afectara no hablarle.

A lo lejos vio el gran edificio o más bien el aeropuerto de Londres, siguió conduciendo detrás de sus padres, hasta que se estación. 

Sus padres habían pagado dinero extra para poder llevarse su auto, aunque Louis no había entendido si el auto se sus padres iba a ir en otro avión o en el mismo. 

No tardaría mucho en salir el vuelo.

—¿Me comprarás un recuerdo de Los Angeles?— dice Louis.

—Veré que te compro.— su amiga le dio una sonrisa tierna.— Quizá te traiga a un alfa.

Ambos rieron.

—Y tú te consigues un omega.

—Veremos que pasa.

Sandy paso su brazo por los hombros de Louis, atrayendo al omega hacía su pecho.

—¿Podemos olvidar lo que pasó hace unas horas?— comenta Louis.

—Si quieres olvidarlo, está bien para mí.

—Te quiero sandy.— murmuró. 

Las palabras se decían una y otra y otra vez en la mente de Sandy, haciendo un eco. Tuvo que tragar saliva. Louis estaba esperando su respuesta, lo sabía porque no la había dejado de mirar.

—Tambien te quiero, Louis.

—¡Tenemos que irnos, Sandy!— gritó May.

Ambos se pudieron de pie.

May se acercó a Louis.

—Te voy a extrañar.— dijo besando la mejilla de Louis.

—Yo también. Me volveré loco por estar en la casa solo.

—¡Tonterías! Puedes decirle a Zayn y Niall que se queden contigo, solo no vean cosas de terror porque no vas a poder dormir.

Quería decirle _"Estoy grande, ya no me asusto"._ Pero se estaría mintiendo a si mismo.

—Veremos Bob esponja.— May lo miró con mala cara, sabía que si hijo lo había dicho con cierto sarcasmo.

—No hagas una fiesta.— Mark se acercó a él.— Se responsable ¿Si?— asintió.— Vas a estar a cargo de la empresa, Louis. Harry te ayudará en lo que necesites.

—No necesito la ayuda de él.

—Louis...— murmuró su madre.— No puedes estar enojado con Harry todo el tiempo, habrá un momento en donde tendrán que arreglar sus asuntos.

—¿Quien dice que quiere 'arreglar las cosas'? Estoy bien así.— fingió una sonrisa.— Lo voy a tratar como lo que es, nuestro socios, mamá.

—No seas así.

—¿Cómo soy mamá?

Ella no respondió, pues escuchó que su vuelo ya estaba a punto de irse.

Louis vio como sus padres y su amiga se iban, cuando los perdió de vista, el se fue del aeropuerto. 

Condujo hasta la empresa, al llegar vio que ya había muchos autos en el estacionamiento que era exclusivamente para los empleados. Maldijo en sus adentros y optó por dejar su auto atrás de la empresa. No le iba a hacer mal caminar hasta la entrada.

Al entrar a la empresa, se le hacía raro no ver a Sandy en recepción, en cambio estaba Anysha, una linda omega con cabellera castaña y ojos marrones. Había hablado un par de veces con ella, era muy amable y siempre hacía reír a las personas. Le dio una sonrisa y posteriormente subió hasta su oficina, o más bien a la de su padre. Recordó que ella habló con Harry en la fiesta, hizo que le diera una cara de mal gusto, ella lo miró con confusión.

Se sentó en la silla de Mark. Sabía que su padre siempre tenía chocolates en el último cajón del escritorio, así que busco en el y sacó un paquete de chocolates. Prendió la computadora y comenzó a mandarse mensajes con personas importantes de la empresa, hizo un par de llamadas y más llamadas. 

Tenía que ir con Nathaniel para preguntarle si tenía que asistir a juntas.

También tenía la opción de marcarle con el teléfono de la oficina, pero simplemente se decidió por ir hasta donde estaba el alfa. Que era afuera de la oficina.

Al salir vio que Fer estaba hablando con el alfa. Fer tan solo vio a Louis muy discreto, dio vuelta y se fue por el pasillo. 

—¿Hay juntas?— fue directo.

—Hola a ti también— el castaño rodó los ojos,— una junta en una hora y la otra será antes de la salida.

—Me iré antes, cambiala.

Pudo ver como Nathaniel apretaba la pluma que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Bien.

—¿Es todo?

—Sí.

Louis asintió.

—¿Qué es eso?— apuntó el traje de Louis.

Louis se había puesto el broche que Harry le había regalado. 

—Un broche sin importancia.— dijo firme y fuerte.

—Me preguntaba si, ¿Quieres salir a comer?— y regresaron las súplicas de ese alfa hacía Louis. 

Si estuviera su omega con él, seguramente le diría que lo rechazara o algo así. Pero ahora solo estaba Louis, un Louis sin un omega al cual obedecer. La respuesta le picaba en la lengua. Miro las plumas, hojas y libretas que Nathaniel tenía en su escritorio, como si estos objetos le fueran a decir que hacer.

—Me gustaría, sí— murmura incómodo,— pero en otra ocasión. Hay cosas por hacer ¿Entiendes? La empresa y eso.

—Entiendo. 

—Quizá mañana.

—Me encantaría.— sonrió.

Y bueno, Nathaniel tenía una muy linda sonrisa.

—Bien, yo te aviso.— su voz sonó aún más amable de lo esperado,— por cierto, tengo una gran duda.

El alfa dejo de acomodar sus libretas y miró a Louis.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con mi padre?— si la voz de Louis había sonado amable anteriormente, ahora sonó un tanto agresiva.— Dijiste que tenías cosas por hacer y veo que estás trabajando.

—Si...Tengo cosas pendientes— rasco su cabeza de la parte de atrás,— cosas de alfas.

—¿Tu celo?

—Ehh...¡Sí!— se apresuró en decir,— mi celo es mañana y no podía ir con Mark y ser su asistente. 

_No me lo creo._

Enarcó una ceja.

—Bien. Buena suerte en eso.

—Aun no tengo con quien pasarlo...

—Espero que consiga a alguien.

—Quizá tú quieras...

—¿Qué?

Iba a volver a hablar, pero cerró la boca de golpe al ver que cierto alfa rizado se acerca a ellos. Louis aprovechó para buscar alguna escusa para poder salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Harry por su parte, camina a paso lento, casi como no queriendo llevar a donde el omega y el alfa estaban hablando. Y Nathaniel, bueno para él iba a ser muy incómodo. 

—Tomlinson.

—Styles.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. 

_Tiene ojeras, su cabello está más largo y desordenado._

Y mientras ellos se veían, el otro alfa estaba jugando con sus manos y moviendo su pierna de un lado a otro. Quería seguir hablando con Louis y sabía que era muy pero muy posible de que Harry y Louis se pusieran a hablar en la oficina. Nathaniel quería a Louis para él, solo para él. No soportaba la idea de ver a Louis con otro alfa que no era él.

—Traje informes para revisar.— alzó la mano en donde tenía los informes, tan solo tres carpetas con quince hojas en cada una.—¿Tienes...Tiene tiempo joven Tomlinson?

Fue raro. Tanto para Harry y Louis fue raro.

—Sí, sí tengo tiempo.— hizo una seña para que Harry pasara a la oficina de Mark.— Nathaniel, luego seguimos con nuestra plática.

Asintió.

Volvió a tomar asintió en la silla de su padre, busco la manija para poder bajarla y que sus pies tocaran el suelo, pero su búsqueda fue inútil.

—¿Algo para tomar? Mark suele tener alcohol en la oficina.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

Suspiró.

Extendió la mano para que el más alto le diera las carpetas con los informes, pero el rizado simplemente no le dio nada.

—Styles... Styles...¡Harry!— gritó.— Los informes.

—Oh si, perdón. 

Comenzó a hojear los informes, no leía todos, simplemente leía unas cuantas palabras y pasaba la hoja y así.

—¿Por qué hablabas con él?— preguntó de repente.

—Es un país libre y puedes hablar con quien quieras.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿A qué?

—Estabas hablando con el alfa que intento cortejarte con una rosa.— dice incrédulo.

—¿Tiene algo de malo cortejar a alguien con una rosa, señor Styles?

—Un omega se merece más que eso.

—¿Un omega también se merece que le mientan?— atacó.

—No, ningún omega se merece eso.

Volvió la vista a los informes que tenía en la mano. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y un fuerte aroma de _café_ comenzó a llenar toda la oficina de Louis.

Estaba comenzando a enojarse.

—En realidad quería decir que— comenzó despacio,— tú te mereces más que una rosa. ¿Qué significado le dan a esa rosa?

—He pensado en ello.— dice amargo.— Los omegas pueden darle el significado que ellos quieran, igual los alfas. Cada quien decide cómo cortejar a un omega, Styles. Nadie debería juzgar eso.

—No juzgo los métodos de cortejo de los demás.

—Pues parece.

Louis suspiró y dejó los informes a un lado.

—¿Qué le molesta?— dice Louis.

—Que me hables de usted.

—¿En serio?— enarco una ceja.

—Louis.

—Harry.

Otro silencio.

Contacto visual.

Café en toda la oficina.

Omega y alfa mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Por la forma en que se miraban, parecían una especie de enemigos mortales.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer?— dice Louis.— ¿No te ha llamado ella? Por cierto, dime una cosa para que no me quede con la intriga, ¿Quien besa mejor?— frunció el ceño,— ¿Ella o yo?

¿Akiva o Louis? 

Harry desvío la mirada y con mucha valentía dijo—: Tú.

Soltó una risa.

—Tú eres mejor que ella, siempre.

—Ya.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa saliendo?

—Me iré en mi auto, pero gracias.

Harry tenía unas inmensas ganas de besar a Louis, apoyarlo contra la pared o el escritorio. Meter sus manos bajo la ropa del menor, acaricie su bella piel y no dejar de hacerlo durante un buen tiempo. Lastima que no podía hacer nada de lo que tenía en su pequeña mente.

Y bueno Louis, trataba de ver si podía sentir a su omega, pero simplemente no podía sentirlo.

—¿Iras con él?— preguntó,— ¿Lo acompañaras en su celo?

Una cosa que había descubierto era que, Harry tenía un buen oído.

—¿Importa?

—Me importa.

—No tiene que importarte, tú puedes ir con Akiva y pasar el rato.— dice entre dientes.— Ella es linda.

—Lo eres más.

—Tiene un solo aroma.

—Prefiero los tuyos.

—Ella puede...— cerró la boca de golpe.— La puedes marcar cuando quieras.

—Te quiero marcar a ti. 

El aroma que antes era de _café_ , ahora era de _limón_.

—Hay omegas mucho más lindas.

—Tambien lo eres.

—Ya.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina, Louis dijo un fuerte "pase" quien entró era nada más y nada menos que Nathaniel.

—Hay una visita para el Joven Styles.

—¿Quién?— dijo Harry.

—Creo que su nombre era Akira...¿Akiva?

Louis miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—En un momento voy.

Nathaniel salió.

—Puedes irte, tengo cosas que hacer.— dijo Louis.

—¿Podemos salir por un café para hablar?— dice.— Té, perdón.

—No— dice,— no dispongo de tiempo.

—Louis...

—Vete ya, no hagas esperar a tus visitas.

Iba a decir algo más, pero Louis giro su silla, dandole así la espalda a Harry, fue un acto un poco inmaduro, pero a Louis no le importó.

El rizado fue hasta su oficina en donde su amiga lo estaba esperando.

Al entrar a su oficina, vio que la omega estaba sentada en su silla, tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba agarrándose su cabello. Harry cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo que la omega diera un salto en su lugar.

—Espero que no te moleste que esté aquí.— dice con una gran sonrisa. Ella se paró de la silla de Harry para luego acercar a él y darle un beso en la mejilla, restregando su cuerpo con el de Harry.

—Para nada.— dice fríamente.

—Bien. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Harry la hizo a un lado y se sentó en su silla, dejando a Akiva parada cerca de la puerta, con una cara de indignación.

—Tengo trabajo por hacer.— prendió su computadora.— Hablamos después.

Se acercó hasta uno de los asientos que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Harry, se recargo en uno de ellos y miro a Harry. 

—¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó?— dice incrédula.— Han paso como dos semanas.

Harry suspiro, frustrado. Se llevó una mano a su cabello y lo peino un poco.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer?— preguntó él.

—No.

Alzo las cejas.

—Bien. Cuando te aburras puedes irte.

—Harry.

No le hizo caso.

—Esto es infantil.

—Me gusta ser infantil.

El rizado comenzó a mensajear con Liam, ignorando por completo a Akiva.

—¿Cómo vas con Louis?— dice inocente.

—Lo encontré con nite.— responde.

—¿Nite?

—Ni te metas.

Akiva comenzó a reír.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya me disculpé por el beso!— exclama,— fue un accidente y los accidentes suelen pasar todo el tiempo.

—Hu-Huh.— musita.

Akiva termino por suspirar, rendida. Para no aburrise — más de lo que ya estaba — se puse a ver sus redes sociales. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se aburrió de ver a tantas modelos en ropa interior. 

—Espero que se arregle todo.— Harry negó.— ¿Hablaste con él?

—Lo intenté.

—De verdad estoy muy arrepentida— dice con una cara de horror,— estuvo mal, lo sé. No sé lo que pasó esa noche, fue el efecto del alcohol...Supongo.

—¿No fue intencional?

Ella lo pensó dos veces antes de responder.

—Claro que no.— frunció el ceño,— puedo mostrarte que en verdad me arrepiento. Puedo ir a disculparme con él a su oficina.

—No lo hagas.

—Solo iré y diré un "Lo siento" de verdad.

—No.

—De todos modos iré ahora.— remarco el _ahora_ , con un tono fuerte y amenazador.

La omega caminó hasta la puerta para salir de la oficina de Harry, dando así camino hacia la de Louis, aunque siendo sincera, no sabía en donde estaba, tuvo que preguntar a unas cuantas personas que en donde estaba la oficina del castaño. Todos le remarcaba un fuerte _"Louis no deja que nadie entre a su oficina, puedes pedir que salga para hablar."_ Pero vamos, ella era Akiva y nadie le decía que hacer.

Sus pasos eran lentos, caminaba con la mirada hacia arriba, moviendo sus caderas, se podía considerar que caminaba como si fuese una modelo profesional.

Estaba en el pasillo, muy cerca de la oficina del castaño. 

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Louis pero no había nadie ahí, pensó en entrar y esperarlo, revisar algunas cosas o algo así, pero a ella nunca le gustó husmear en las cosas de los demás. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hasta el piso de abajo.

Después de preguntar, que en dónde estaba Louis, maldito cuando le dijeron que se encontraba en la oficina de Mark. Suspiró y volvió a subir al piso de arriba. 

Tocó un par de veces en la puerta hasta que escucho que podía pasar. Abrió la puerta despacio, haciendo que la mirada de Louis se posará en ella.

—¿Akiva?— dice Louis.

—La misma.

—¿Que haces aquí?— tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Me vine a disculpar.— dice.— He hecho acciones que no fueron correctas, como; besar a un alfa que está cortejando a un omega y pelear contigo.— puso una mano en su pecho.— No quiero ser tu enemiga, Louis. Es por eso que he venido a pedir disculpas.

Louis la miro con cara de _"Debe ser una broma"_. No se iba a tragar ese cuento. Estaba más que claro que Akiva decía puras mentiras y que esas palabras eran falsas, al igual que ella. 

—Los omegas tenemos que estar juntos ¿no?— sonrió.— Podemos iniciar de nuevo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Louis— se acercó al escritorio,— todos cometemos errores, es nuestro deber volvemos a cometer o simplemente ir por otro camino. Ya acepte que estuve mal y vine aquí contigo, para que veas mi arrepentimiento. Harry y tú, hacen una hermosa pareja, de verdad.

_Es una buena actriz._

_—_ Harry es mi amigo y siempre he querido que sea feliz con alguien.— y bueno, ahora estaba a punto de llorar.— ¿Amigos?

Louis se rindió. 

Louis se para de la silla y fue hasta donde estaba la omega.

—Amigos.— su voz casi tembló.

Akiva lo abrazo, lo cual fue una total sopresa para el castaño.

Y quizá — solo quizá — haber aceptado ese abrazo, fue la peor decisión de Louis.

Akiva regresó con Harry, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera cometido el crimen perfecto.

—¿Y bien?— dijo Harry al ver a su amiga tan sonriente.

—Somos amigos.

—Felicidades, no moriste en el intento.

—Aun— susurro para ella misma.

Unas horas las tarde, Akiva se fue de la oficina de Harry, con la excusa de que le habían surgido varias cosas. Harry se despidió con un saludo de mano. 

Cuando su amiga se fue, se sintió solo, ya no estaba Akiva y extrañaba ma presencia de Louis, pues ya se había acostumbrado a pasar casi todo el tiempo con el omega.

Suspiró varias veces.

Las ganas de ir con Louis, aumentaban cada ves más, y se sentía mal de no poder hablar con él. Ambos se estaban haciendo daño y lo sabían, lo sabían. Tanto Harry como Louis eran orgullos, y eso solo empeoraba las cosas entre ellos dos. 

Decidió irse a casa antes de la salida, aún faltaban cuatro horas para que todos se fueran a casa. Le aviso a la recepcionista que estaba afuera que cancelara todas sus reuniones y que las cambiara para otro día, ella asintió e hizo su trabajo.

Harry iba jugando con la llaves de su auto, tanto que se le cayeron y se agachó para poder recogerlas, cuando lo hizo, escuchó unos pasos que provenían no muy lejos de él, era nada más y nada menos que Louis. Louis tenía las llaves su auto en sus manos y tenía la mirada en su teléfono, ignoraba a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No sé dio cuenta que Harry lo estaba observando, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

Sintió la mirada de Harry y se atrevió a alzar su vista para ver al alfa.

Era una situación incomoda.

Louis guardó su teléfono y carraspeó, iba a seguir con su camino pero unas manos lo estuvieron.

—Louis.— murmuró.— Tenemos que hablar.— dijo firme y fuerte.

—No hay nada de que hablar, Harry.— hablo en el mismo tono.— Tengo que irme.

—¿Saldrás con él?

—Sí, lo haré.— mintió.— Tengo derecho a salir con quien yo quiera, al igual que tú.

—Yo no he salido con nadie.— se apresuró en decir.

—Porque no quieres.

Harry bajó la mirada.

—Estuve esperando tu llamada.— dice despacio.— Cada noche, durante dos semanas me quedaba despierto esperando a que llamaras para decir que lo sentías.

Louis dijo esas palabras como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en miles de pedazos.

—¿Por qué querías que llamara?— se quebró,— no ibas a responder.

—Iba a hacerlo.

—¿Quien lo asegura?

Se quedó en silencio.

Harry vio que Louis aún tenía puesto su broche de cortejo, su pecho se apretó.

—Aun te lo pones.— afirmó. 

—Combina con todo.— miró de reojo al broche que tenía en su traje.

—Por favor, dime cual era la respuesta que ibas a darme esa noche.— suplicó.— La intriga me está matando por saber.

—Yo...— tragó saliva,— la respuesta no importa ya.— volvió a tragar saliva.— Lo que te iba a decir esa noche... Simplemente ya no vale la pensé decirle ahora.

—Louis...

—Harry...

Ya no había más un _Harvard_ y _Lewis_ , ahora era un simple _Harry_ y _Louis._

—Lo siento.— dijo el alfa.

Louis desvío la mirada y retrocedió un poco de Harry.

—Te he perdido.

—Nunca me tuviste.

Una vez más, a Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Louis solo vio ahí, parado.

—Se que piensas que soy cruel, tal vez lo soy. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si todo hubiera sido al revés? Que yo me hubiera besado con alguien. Seguramente no querrías verme.

No hubo respuesta.

—Que desastre— dice,— todo se ha vuelto un completo desastre.— Louis estaba pensando en voz alta, no se había dado cuenta de eso.

_Tenemos que limpiar todo el desastre que has hecho, Harry._

—¿En serio saldrás con él?— volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? Por Dios. ¿Quieres que salga contigo o que? Porque si es así, estás equivocado.

—Louis, podemos hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—No.

—Louis.

—No, Harry— dice,— no creo que pueda funcionar

—Haremos que funcione.

—¡Carajo! Ya no compliques esto.— exclama.— Quiero hacer que ya no sienta nada por tí, pero cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de besarte y...

Unos labios lo interrumpieron. 

Se sentía bien, correcto y libre.

Pero Louis sabia que tenía que detener a Harry.

—¡No!— gritó.— Solo...Vete a casa Harry.

Louis comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, escuchaba unos pasos detrás de él.

—Tú eres mi casa, Louis.

Se detuvo de golpe.

—Lo eres todo para mí.

Harry se acercó más a Louis, hasta quedar frente a frente. Tocó la mejilla del menor y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Unas palabras bonitas y unos besos, no harán que cambie de opinión.— se apoyó en el pecho de Harry.— Lo siento...Perdón por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Eres bueno.

—No lo soy.— contradijo.

**_¿No te sientes bien al estar con Harry?_ **

—Omega.— Louis dijo feliz.

—¿Qué?

Louis se separó de Harry.

—Mi omega volvió...Había desaparecido por estás dos semanas y ahora ha regresado.

—Me pasó lo mismo con mi alfa.

Louis se atrevió a sonreír.

—Ya me tengo que ir.— susurro Louis.

—Adiós.

**_Que no salga con Nathaniel._** Dijo el alfa.

**_No estés de celoso._** Contestó el omega.

Tanto Harry como Louis, sintieron como sus lobos interiores tenían una pequeña conversación.

—¡Louis!— gritó Harry.— ¿Me prometes que no saldrás con él?

Negó.

—Tampoco saldré contigo.

—¿Amigos?

—La última vez que intente ser tu amigo, me diste un broche de cortejo. Pero sí.

✷✷✷

—¿Ya se arregló todo?

—No.

—¿Volvieron?

—No.

—¿Ya?

—¡No Niall!

Tenía al rededor de una hora con Niall, había decidido platicarle lo sucedido con Harry y ahora su amigo rubio lo estaba llegando de preguntas.

—Quiero ver la cara de Sandy cuando le diga esto— tapó su boca,— seguro y se pone roja del enojo.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle a Sandy. Es capaz de ir y golpear a Harry.

—Necesito verlos pelear.

—¡Niall!

El rubio comenzó a reírse.

—Hay algo que aún no me has dicho.— dice. — Tienes esa mirada de que escondes un secreto.

_Solo me he besado con Sandy y nadie sabe eso._

**_¡Te besaste con Sandy!_ **

_Supéralo._

**_No me volveré a ir, mira lo que haces cuando no estoy._ **

—Quizá hay algo— rasco su cabeza,— me besé con Sandy...bueno, yo la besé.

Niall deje caer su hamburguesa.

Parpadeó un par de veces, casi creyendo que era una completa mentira.

—Jesus, Maria y José y todos los animalitos del pecebre— hablo rápido,— ¡Te has besado con Sandy! 

—Sí, eso dije.

— Golpeame en la cara para saber que no estoy en un maldigo sueño.— mostró una de sus mejillas.

Louis abofeteo a Niall.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Me dijiste que lo hiciera!

—¡Era una maldita broma!

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Deberías de saber cuando alguien te habla con sarcasmo, Louis.

—No parecia que fuera sarcasmo.— dice inocente.

Louis le quitó un par de papas fritas a Niall, quien lo vio con una cara amenazadora.

—Perdí mi celular.— dice el rubio.— Fui al baño y lo deje en el lavamanos y cuando me acordé ya no estaba.

—Eres descuidado.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Rió.

—Puedo ir contigo a comprar otro.

—Estoy bien así.— dice.

Louis volvió a quitarle papas a Niall, está vez su amigo no le dijo nada.

—Sigo sin poder creer que te besaste con Sandy y luego con Harry. ¿Quien besa mejor?

—Sandy no me respondió el beso.

—Dios. Esa alfa siempre hace todo mal. Si tú me besaras a mi, creeme que no te dejaría ir nunca.— rió.

—Por dios Niall, hiciste que tuviera esa imágen en mi cabeza.— fingió una mueca de asco.

—Debí haber llegado a mi casa hace una hora.

—Tus padres no están en la ciudad, puedes llegar a la hora que quieras.

—Le dije a Min que iba en camino ¡Hace una hora! Debe estar preocupada.— frunció los labios.

—Bien bien, ya vete antes de que tú y Min tengan un ataque al corazón.— le dio un beso a Louis en la mejilla.— No podré quedarme en tu casa, mi mamá llega en unas horas.

—Le llamaré a Zayn.

Louis se fue del restaurante.

Caminó hasta su auto, para poder conducir hasta su amada cada.

Hace apenas una hora vio a Harry, era algo extraño. Su omega no había parada de decirle que era un tonto por dejar ir a un alfa como Harry.

Está vez no puso música, no se le apetecía escuchar ahora. Subió los vidrios del auto para prender el clima. Por lo que veía, sería una tarde soleada, pero con una ligera brisa de aire fresco. Se limitó a conducir despacio sin apuros. Pensaba en lo que iba a comer cuando llegara a su casa, porque a pesar de haber comido con Niall, aunque tenía algo de hambre. Literalmente, Louis podía comer a cualquier hora del día y nunca lograba subir de peso, todos siempre le decían que le _pasaran la receta_ para no subir de peso.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero no hizo ningún caso, simplemente fijo su mirada a la carretera. 

**_¿No sientes eso?_ **

_¿Qué?_

**_Eso._ **

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y de repente sintió como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Sudor frío comenzó a notarse en su frente, haciendo que su cabello se le pegara en la frente. Aceleró más, para poder llegar más rápido a su casa.

Suspiraba cada segundo.

Retenía el aire para luego soltarlo de golpe.

Cuando llegó a su casa, el portón estaba abierto, era todo un alivió, así no tenía que bajarse y avisar que había llegado para que le abrieran el portón.

Bajo del auto y camino hasta la entrada, antes de entrar vio los mensajes que le habían llegado. 

_Número desconocido._

_Hey, soy Niall. Estaré en tu casa en unos minutos. :)_

**_Niall no suele usar esa cara._ **

No le tomó importancia.

Iba a meter la llave en el cerrojo, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su casa.

_Niall no envió ese mensaje._

**_No, no lo hizo._ **

Entró a su casa con mucha desconfianza, vio por todas partes para ver si algo estaba mal. 

La luz del día aún iluminaba la casa, por lo tanto podía ver aún con las luces apagadas, caminó a pasa lento, haciendo todo lo posible para no hacer ruido. Tomó un jarrón por si le era necesario. Quiso llamar a Min, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no la llamara.

Caminó hasta la cocina, no había nadie. Subió al piso de arriba y vio habitación por habitación, pero no había nadie. Checó los baños pero tampoco había nadie. Volvió a la planta baja, rendido y diciendo que todo era parte de su imaginación y que Min estaba comprando en el supermercado, para luego hacer la cena. Suspiró y fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua fría.

Pero entonces lo vio.

Sus ojos avellana estaban posados en Louis, su cabello rubio estaba casi despintado y la sonrisa coqueta que tenía, estaba haciendo un gran espectáculo. Y si, podría ser un Dios Griego como muchos decían, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo. El alfa rubio tenía un teléfono en sus manos, más bien tenido dos, y si, uno de esos teléfonos era el de Niall. 

Louis sabía que todo estaba mal, había tenido la oportunidad de ir a otro lugar, pero no, había decidido quedarse en casa, después de ver que la puerta estaba abierta.

—Hola, _café helado con nuez.—_ al escuchar su voz, un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. En ningún momento había dejado de sonreír.— ¿Sabés por qué te dije eso? No, no lo sabes. 

Louis no se movía.

—Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese momento... Debiste ver tu cara.— río.

**_Llámalo...Hazlo ahora._ **

Su omega se refería que llamara a Harry, para decirle ayuda, pero en ese momento, Louis estaba quieto y tenía sus ojos puestos en el alfa que tenía enfrente de él.

—Nathaniel...— susurró.

—En realidad ese no es mi nombre.— dijo como si nada.— Nathaniel es...Uno de los muchos nombres que tengo.

—Yo no— 

—No hables, Louis.— puso un dedo en su boca, simulando que guardara silencio.— Hablaras cuando yo te lo indique ¿si? Será mejor que no me contradigas porque tendré que hacer algo que no quiero.

Nathaniel o como sea que se llame se sirvió un vaso de agua, empujando con su cadera a Louis, quien tuvo que sostenerse de la barra para no caer al piso.

—Ahora tú vendrás conmigo.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo.— no supo de dónde le salió la valentía para decide aquellas palabras.

—Oh, pero claro que vendrás.

Se acercó más a él.

Louis retrocedió hasta chocar con algo o más bien con alguien.

—Sino vienes ella usará su magia para que seas más accesible.

Giró su rostro.

**_Debe ser una broma._ **

—Akiva.

—La misma.— sonrió.

Louis no podía correr. No podía gritar. No podía hacer nada para escapar de ahí.

—No entiendo.— dijo Louis.

—Mira— dice el alfa,— es increíble como te dejaste llevar por un simple broche de uva. ¿Por qué no aceptar mi cortejo? Nos hubiera ahorrado todo esto.

—Asi es. Si hubieras aceptado la estúpida rosa de él, yo no tendría que estar aquí.

—¿La llamaste para separarme de Harry?— dice incrédulo.— ¿Por qué?

—Porque solo tienes que ser mío, Louis.

—¡Estás loco!— golpeó a Nathaniel.

—Grave error — dijo Akiva.

Nathaniel tomo a Louis de los hombros y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que este se golpeara en la cabeza. Soltaba gemidos de dolor, y agarro su cabeza pero está dolió aún más.

—Akiva, hora de usar tu magia.

La nombrada alzó el bate que tenía en las manos y caminó hacía Louis.

—Harry.

Murmuró antes de quedar inconsciente.


	11. Capítulo 10

Extraño. Con esa palabra se describía en ese momento. No por el simple hecho de estar en su departamento, acostado en la cama y con un sueño de muerte, sino porque desde que llegó a su hogar, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Su alfa no había parado de aullar y de rasguñar su pecho. Era extraño porque tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Era extraño, porque aunque fuese loco, podía sentir como su alma se le partía.

Pensó en que quizá se le estaba acabando la poca cordura que siempre había tenido. Sus dedos no habían parado de temblar desde que se tomó aquel vaso de agua. Algo extraño le estaba pasando, no sabía que era. Un escalofrío recorrió por su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos del pie. Sí, quizá se estaba volviendo loco o quizá era porque no había dormido bien en los últimos días. 

No se acomodaba en la gran cama que tenía. Cambiaba de posición una y otra y otra vez y no lograba dormir. Estaba cansado, de eso no había duda, pero, ¿Por qué no lograba quedarse dormido? No tenía hambre, había comido hace apenas unos minutos. Se había bañado, por un largo tiempo. Hizo todo lo que siempre hacía al llegar a su departamento, ¿Qué le faltaba por hacer? No lo entendía. En verdad no entendía.

Suspiró, rendido.

Salió de la cama, dando fuertes pasos, solo como él sabía hacerlo. Llegó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua helada, tomó mucha, lo supo porque luego le dieron ganas de ir al baño y fue. Limpió su cara al menos dos veces, sabía que con eso se le iban a quitar aún más las ganas de dormir. ¿Qué más daba? Podía quedar ahí, sentado en la cama o en sillón, viendo películas o alguna que otra série en Netflix.

A veces no tenía vida social.

Regresó a la cocina y se preparó un licuado de muchas cosas verdes, era horrible, pero ya se había acostumbrado al amargo sabor que ese licuado. Fué hasta la sala en donde prendió la televisión, iba a sentarse pero entonces algo se alarmó dentro de él.

Lo escuchó.

Lo sintió.

Su omega pidiendo ayuda.

Tan solo un débil _Harry_ , pudo escuchar, después de eso ya no sintió ni escuchó nada.

El vaso que tenía en sus manos, junto con el control, cayeron al piso. No supo en que momento los dejo caer, tampoco supo en que momento se había puesto de rodillas, todo parecía estar en una maldita cámara lenta. 

Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a Louis, tenía una brisa de esperanza, en verdad anhelaba que el omega le respondiera el teléfono. Al escuchar el sonido de la contestadora, supo que todo iba muy mal.

En primer lugar, Louis siempre contestaba las llamas. En segundo, nunca pero nunca dejaba la contestadora.

Tecleó rápidamente el número de Liam y fue un alivio que este le respondiera.

—Creo que algo le pasó a Louis.— soltó de golpe.

Silencio.

—Calmate y dime de nuevo.— dice su amigo.

—¡No quiero calmarme. Te estoy diciendo que algo le pasó a Louis!— gritó.

Desesperación.

Sentía una gran desesperación.

Tenía que llegar a esto para darse cuenta lo idiota que se había portado con Louis. No le faltaban las ganas de pegarse la cabeza en una pared. 

—¿Le marcaste?— dijo Liam. Al menos Liam si sabía como mantener la calma.

—¡No responde!

—Carajo— murmuró,— te veo afuera para ir hasta su casa.

Harry se tiró al piso, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le quemaba, su alfa no había parado de aullar y soltar lamentos llenos de dolor y más dolor. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, pero vamos, nada estaba bien. Todo estaba muy mal.

Y lo peor era que, los padres de Louis no se encontraban en la ciudad.

Tan solo bastaron unos minutos para que Liam se parará afuera del departamento de Harry y subiera por él.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llegaron hasta la casa de Los Tomlinson, la cual parecía estar en completo abandono. El portón estaba abierto y el auto de Louis estaba muy mal estacionado. 

Harry se bajó corriendo y se adentró a la casa, buscando al omega por todas partes.

No estaba.

Fue hasta la cocina y se dio cuneta de que en el piso había un pequeño charco de sangre.

—Llamaré a la policía.— avisó Liam.

Y Harry no se dejaba de repetir una y otra vez, que era una idiota.

✷✷✷

Un horrible dolor de cabeza lo despertó. En su vida había experimentado un dolor como ese, sin duda era el peor de su vida. Hizo una mueca cuando abrió sus ojos, la luz le caló en sus ojos, los cuales los sentía muy débiles.

La habitación era un desastre, las paredes estaban de un color un tanto café y tenía una mal olor. La luz amarilla del foco calaba en los ojos. Sin duda, la habitación era horrible.

No se había dado cuenta de que cierta persona estaba sentada enfrente de él, tenía una pistola en la mano. Estaba poniendo balas nueva y hacia muchas otras cosas más que Louis no lograba entender. 

Ella se había dado cuenta de que Louis estaba despierto, solo que lo ignoraba como si él no estuviera ahí con ella. Cuando termino de hacer sus cosas, le dio una mirada a Louis.

—Despertó el bello durmiente.— dice de mala gana.— Por un momento creí que estabas muerto, ni siquiera te di tan fuerte.

—¿Cuánto tengo aquí?

—Te seré sincera, llevas aquí dos días.— arrugó su nariz.— Hay todo un alborotó afuera, tus padres te han estado buscando por cielo, mar y tierra.

Dos días.

Parecía una maldita broma.

Sabía que sus padres no iba a parar de buscarlo.

—Debes tener hambre, te traeré algo de pan con mermelada, es lo único que hay en esta maldita bodega.— se puso de pie, se guardo el arma en la parte trasera del pantalón.

—No tengo hambre.

Se moría de hambre.

—A Nathaniel no le gustará verte flaco.

—Entonces no comeré.

Akiva salió azotando la puerta, minutos después regresó con un sándwich de mermelada y una botella de agua, la cual la puso en el piso, ya que no había ningún mueble, solo estaba la cama y una silla.

Comió el sándwich sin saborearlo y casi se termina la botella de agua, fue mala idea porque minutos después quería ir al baño y dudaba en que lo dejarán salir del cuarto.

El dolor de cabeza no paraba, cada vez le dolía más. Akiva volvió a entrar al cuarto para darle una pastilla y ponerle un vendaje discreto. Se asustó mucho al ver la cantidad de sangre que aún le salía de la herida. Pensó en que quizá iba a morirse por el golpe que había recibido.

Se estaba volviendo loco, jamás le gustó estar encerrado en una habitación. Hacía calor, la ropa se le pegaba el cuerpo por el sudor, trataba de echarse aire con las palmas de sus manos, pero era inútil. 

Pensaba en que quizá no iba a durar mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

Akiva le dió una pastilla a Louis, la cual no sabía para que era, minutos después sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que la pastilla era para que no sintiera a su omega interior. Y bueno, eso fue lo peor que Louis pudo experimentar.

Y así se la paso la siguiente semana. Akiva le daba dos sándwich de mermelada al día con una botella de agua, y cuando Louis tenía que bañarse, Akiva se metía al baño con él, vigilando que Louis no intentará escapar. No había visto a Nathaniel, Akiva hacía todo lo posible para no decirle nada a Louis sobre los planes que tan tenían. 

Tan solo una semana había pasado y Louis era completamente diferente, pues alimentarlo con puros sándwich y agua, hizo que sus huesos se notarán mucho. Tenía unas ojeras horribles, su piel estaba aún más pálida y cada vez que hablaba lo hacía con mucha dificultad. Su cabello estaba aún más largo al igual que su barba, simplemente era irreconocible.

Y a Akiva no parecía importarle como estaba Louis.

Pensó en escapar, pero primero tenía que quitarse de encima a Akiva, pues ella siempre estaba con él. Sabía que Nathaniel no estaba en la bodega, así que pensó que le sería mucho más sencillo escapar. Tenía una especie de plan, el cual consistia en golpear a Akiva y posteriormente buscar una salida.

No era para nada bueno haciendo planes de escape.

En algunas ocasiones, Akiva salía y dejaba a Louis amarrado en la cama, horas después regresaba y le quitaba las cadenas que le había puesto, esto para que Louis no escapara. 

Akiva solía burlarse de Louis, diciéndole que no lo encontrarían y que iba a vivir el resto de su vida en la bodega y Louis, bueno el rompía el llanto.

—Adivina a quien vi hoy— la omega sonrió,— a Harry. El pobre está muy triste y casi lo llevan al hospital.

Louis solo la vio con cierto odio.

—¡Carajo! Te dejo unas horas y te haces daño con las cadenas, es la segunda vez que lo haces— comenzó a quitar las cadenas,— en serio, no entiendo porque no...Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Akiva?

Ella suspiró.

—Una semana y aún no lo entiendes— parecía molesta,— Nathaniel te quiere como su omega, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué lo ayudas?

Ella se quedó en silencio y solo miró a Louis.

—Harry siempre me ha gustado.— Louis temía porque le dijera eso.— Siempre trate de ser como los omegas que les gustaban, imitaba la forma de vestir y de hablar. Pero al final de cuentas, Harry me decía que era como su hermana pequeña.

—Lo siento...— murmuró.

—Conozco a Harry desde hace años y tú solo desde hace uno o dos meses— dijo despacio,— no sé que tengas tú, que yo no. Pero te diré una cosa, si tengo que matarte para estar con Harry, no dudes en que lo haré.

Sintió miedo.

—Hay más alfas Akiva.— dice temeroso.

—No hay otro Harry.

—A él no le gustaría que le hicieras daño a otro omega, ¿o si?— estaba jugando sucio o lo sabía.— No me gusta Harry y yo tampoco le gusto.

Ella rió incrédula,—: Si no le gustaras no te hubiera dado un broche de cortejo y si no te gusta, no tendrías porque haberlo aceptado.

De un momento a otro, Akiva sacó el arma de su pantalón y apunto a Louis, quien se quedó quieto. ¿Akiva no sería capaz de matar a alguien por amor o si? Bueno, nadie sabía la respuesta. 

—Akiva...Piensa muy bien las cosas.

Ella negó.

—No quiero pensarlo.

—Si me matas Harry no te va a querer.

—Si te mato Harry se olvidará de ti.

_¿Cómo está tan segura?_

—¿Lo has hecho antes?— tragó saliva,— ¿Matar a alguien?

La omega se acercó a Louis, lo suficiente como para poner el arma en la frente de Louis. El omega solo cerró los ojos, soltando lágrimas.

—Por eso Harry sigue soltero— sonrió,— porque he hecho todo lo necesario para que siga así.

Louis tomó el seguro que unia a ambas cadenas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó a Akiva con el seguro, haciendo que la omega disparara el arma, por suerte la bala dio en el techo. Mientras que ella se recuperaba del golpe, Louis aprovechó para salir corriendo.

Un pasillo muy familiar se puso en su campo de visión, comenzó a correr tratando de buscar una salía, dio muchas vueltas. Su debil cuerpo, hacía que se cansará con mucha rapidez. Buscaba una ventana para poder salir, pero no había ninguna, era como si estuviera en una maldita caja.

Escuchó como la omega gritaba una y otra vez su nombre, maldiciendo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una gran puerta de hierro, sin dudarlo corrió hasta ella, aunque al principio batalló para abrirla, pero eso no fue impedimento para que saliera. Abrió la puerta, dio una mirada hacia atrás, para ver que Akiva no lo viera y cuando regresó si vista al frente, choco con un cuerpo. Era Nathaniel, quien lo veía con una mirada burlona.

—Casi lo logras.— empujó el cuerpo del omega al piso.— Me voy unos días y ya te vuelves rebelde. ¡Akiva!

La nombrada llegó segundos después, con una gran marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

—Lleva a Louis a la habitación y dale esto.— le tiró una caja de pastillas.

Akiva tomó de los brazos a Louis y se lo llevó a la habitación, en donde le puso las cadenas, Louis hizo una mueca al sentir las apretadas cadenas.

—No intentes eso de nuevo.— dice entre dientes.— Toma.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una pastilla dah.— le pasó a Louis una botella de agua.

—Si, lo sé. ¿Para que es?

—¿Importa?

—Solo quiero...

—Es mejor que te la tomes tú, Louis. No quiero abrirte la boca y poner la pastilla en tu garganta.

Temeroso, puso la pastilla en su lengua, para luego tomar un gran trago de agua.

La omega comenzó a ver la caja de pastillas, y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al ver para que eran. Maldijo en voz alta. Louis solo pudo deducir que, nada bueno vendría.

—Es tarde— suspiro,— duerme.

—No tengo sueño.

—De verdad te gusta complicar todo.

Una vez más, Louis no durmió.

✷✷✷

Perdió la cuenta de los cafés que se había tomado. Podían ser tres, cuatro o hasta cinco vasos de café, no le importaba. Estaba cansado y tenía sueño, nadie había dormido bien en la última semana. Todos estaban muy ocupados buscando a Louis, Incluso él, quien no había dormido por buscar al omega. Había llamado a sus padres, era un lío de lágrimas. 

Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. Todo su pecho dolía y se sentía vacío. Su alfa no había dejado de arañar su pecho y eso lo hacía aún más peor. De un momento a otro, comenzó a llorar, ya no podía con todo. La culpa se lo estaba comiendo. Suspiró muy pesadamente, se apoyó en el escritorio, escondiendo su cabeza con sus manos, para que nadie viera sus lágrimas.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Se incorporó de golpe y secó sus lágrimas.

—Pase.— murmuró con la voz ronca.

—El señor Mark quiere que se presente a la sala de juntas.

—En un momento voy.

La omega castaña asintió y cerró la puerta.

Harry suspiró, se tomó su tiempo para poder salir de la oficina. Necesito otro café.

Extrañaba a Louis, de eso no había duda. Se atrevió a comprar un labial, el cual tenía el aroma del omega, _coco_. Todas las noches lo olía, de una manera, sentía que Louis estaba cerca de él. Quizá era raro o quizá enfermo, pero te aseguro que todos los alfas hacen esto cuando extrañan a su omega.

Fue hasta la sala de juntas, en donde todos estaban reunidos, los padres de Louis, los amigos del castaños, los cuales se veían igual de afectados, también había cinco alfas, los cuales se encargaban de buscar a Louis por todas partes. Cambiaron los planes de búsqueda e hicieron unos nuevos. Todos cargaban con una aura de esperanza.

Nadie había llamado para un rescate, lo cual era muy raro. Incluso llegaron a pensar en que quizá Louis se había ido, con tal de tomar tiempo para él mismo, pero al final de cuentas, sabían que Louis nunca haría algo como eso.

Harry por su parte, buscaba en las afueras de la ciudad, en los barrios peligrosos y en lugares en donde una vez fue con Louis, pero no había rastro de él, era como si, la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. 

Sandy parecía querer golpearlo a cada momento. Cuando hacían las juntas para hablar sobre la búsqueda de Louis, la alfa de cabello rojo, no paraba de verlo con cierto enojo. Bueno, en realidad todos parecían querer golpear a Harry, pero más Sandy.

Incluso Harry quería golpearse el mismo.

✷✷✷

Otra semana pasó.

Nathaniel obligaba a Akiva a darle una pastilla a Louis. El omega seguía sin saber para que era dicha pastilla, pero se la tomaba para no tener problemas.

Ahora mismo Akiva estaba comiendo junto con Louis, ambos un sándwich de mermelada. Tenían platicas pequeñas y muy incómodas. 

Louis sintió como su cuerpo se ponía un tanto caliente. Sintió su frente y está tenía una capa de sudor y efectivamente la tenía caliente. Se maldijo por lo que estaba pasando. 

Estaba entrando en celo.

Las pastillas que le dieron era para eso, para que Louis entrara en celo. 

La otra omega se dio cuenta y murmuró un leve _'mierda'_ acto seguido, ella busco algo en su bolsa, vacío toda en el piso y después saco un pastilla para dársela a Louis.

—Es un supresor— dijo con la voz temerosa,— vamos tómala, lo único que quiero ver es como Nathaniel te viola y creme no quiero cargar con eso.

Louis la aceptó gustoso.

—Ojala él llegue más tarde.

Akiva tenía miedo.

Louis tenía miedo.

El aroma de Louis se estaba haciendo más fuerte, el supresor aún no había hecho efecto y eso hacia que Akiva se pusiera nerviosa. Movía su pierna muy rápido, no pudo evitar morderse las uñas.

Louis comenzó a soltar jadeos, se revolvía en la cama, buscando frotarse con las sucias cobijas que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

Se escuchó un ruido abajo y Akiva sabía que todo iba a ponerse muy feo. 

Nathaniel abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Debes irte.— dijo la omega.

Recibió un gruñido por parte del alfa.

—No dejaré que lo toques.— se puso enfrente del alfa.

Nathaniel tomó a Akiva del cabello y la azotó contra la pared, haciendo que cayera al piso. 

El alfa se acercó a Louis, quien se puso muy rígido y comenzó a arañar al alfa

—Nathaniel déjalo...— murmuró,— No...¡No!

Tanto ella como Louis, soltaron un gran grito. La omega se levantó de golpe y fue hasta donde estaba ellos, Louis lloraba y Nathaniel tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Nathaniel había marcado a Louis.

—¡Esto no era parte del plan!— gritó.— ¡No tenías que marcarlo!

—Querida, este siempre fue el plan.

El alfa salió, dejando a Louis con la marca abierta, ni siquiera había tratado de limpiarla. Louis comenzó a tener fiebre y a temblar, no era parte del celo. 

Fue entonces cuando Akiva tomó una gran decisión.

Busco su teléfono y llamó.

—Harry...Tengo que confesarte algo.


	12. Capítulo 11

—¿Akiva?— fue lo único que pudo decir.— ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa de todo.— lloró.— Perdón.

Salió de la sala de juntas para poder seguir con la llamada.

—Dime que pasó.

—Yo... Nathaniel y yo hicimos un plan para separarte de Louis— sonó su nariz,— y lo hemos secuestrado.

Harry sintió su sangre arder, nunca pensó que Akiva llegaría a tanto.

—La semana pasada compró unas pastillas para adelantar los celos y yo compré una para que no sintiera a su omega, para que asi no te llamara...Las pastillas hicieron efecto hace unos minutos y... Nathaniel marcó a Louis.

Tragó saliva.

_Louis está marcado._

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Pero...No limpió la marca, solo se fue. Tiene fiebre y no ha dejado de temblar.

—¿En dónde estás?

—Estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, donde estas todas las bode— fue interrumpida.

Se escuchan unos gritos al otro lado de la línea, escuchó como Louis comenzó a gritar muchos ' _Nathaniel_ _déjala_ ' Acto seguido la llamada se cortó.

Temeroso, regresó a la sala de juntas, en donde todos le dieron una pequeña mirada. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para decirles a todos que ya sabía quién tenía a Louis. Sabía que, seguramente después de todo, se iba a terminar el trato con los Tomlinson.

—Louis está con Akiva y Nathaniel.— las palabras abandonaron su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas.— Están a las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Quién es Akiva?— preguntó Mark.

Estaba sudando.

—Mi ex amiga.

—Revisa en donde ha estado Nathaniel en las últimas dos semanas...— miro a Hatry,— y busquen a esa tal Akiva.

Mark salió de la oficina, junto con los demás alfas que estaban con él.

Niall y Zayn fueron hasta Harry, lo miraron con enojo.

—Si algo le pasa a Louis, te acabaré Styles.— dijo Zayn.

Ambos omegas salieron de la sala de juntas.

Entonces se vino lo peor. Solo quedaron Sandy y Harry. La alfa se paró de su asiento y se puso su abrigo, todo esto sin dejar de ver a Harry, quien también la veía. La alfa comenzó a caminar hacía Harry, con sus manos hechas puños.

—Sandy...

El puño de la nombrada fue directo a su cara, haciendo que el labio le sangrara.

—¡Te pedí solo una cosa!— otro golpe,— ¡Lo hiciste llorar!— uno más.— ¡Más idiota no puedes ser!— hizo que Harry se cayera al piso, Sandy lo tomó de los brazos y de alguna forma lo puso de pie.— Espero que hayas hablado con tus padres, porque si algo le pasa a Louis...Será para mí un honor entregar tu cuerpo.

Sandy se alejó de Harry, iba a decir algo más pero alguien entro a la sala.

—Ya saben en donde están.— dijo un alfa con la voz fuerte.— Mark quiere que estes con él, Sandy.

—En un momento voy.— miró a Harry.— Cuídate.

Harry suspiró y esperó a que la alfa saliera para después salir él.

Todos estaban de un lugar a otro. Los amigos y padres de Louis fueron hasta el estacionamiento, habían avisado a la policía e incluso a una ambulancia, solo por si acaso. Jay, Mark y Sandy se fueron en un auto, Niall, Zayn y Liam en otro...y Harry tuvo que ir solo porque nadie quería hablarle.

**_Piénsalo dos veces cuando quieras volver a salir con amigas._ **

_Fue una estupidez._

**_Felicidades, te has dado cuenta._ **

Terrible, se sentía terrible. 

No sería capaz de perdonarse, si algo malo le llegara a pasar a Louis. 

Por otra parte, seguía sin poder creer las acciones de Akiva, ¡Ella siempre estaba con sus miradas tiernas y siendo amable! Pensó en que quizá a Akiva le quedaba la frase de _"Nunca terminas de conocer a una persona"_ y sí, él nunca terminó de conocer a la chica. Siempre supo que la omega tenia ciertos sentimientos hacía él y Harry siempre en serio, siempre le decía que era como su hermana pequeña. Jamás creyó que Akiva llegaría a secuestrar a alguien, solo por él.

Quería que todo fuera un mal sueño, en verdad quería que fuera un maldito sueño. 

El traje negro que tenía puesto le estaba apretando en todo el cuerpo. Sentía un gran nudo en su garganta y el estómago lo tenía revuelto, pensó que en cualquier momento tendría que parar el auto para poder vomitar. Tenía que aguantar sus ganas de vomitar, lo cual era muy pésimo.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro. 

Comenzaban a llegar a las fueras de la ciudad. Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Llegaron a las bodegas y todos se bajaron rápidamente, corrían hasta las bodegas que estaban ahí, de repente se escucharon dos disparos. Harry supo que sería el fin de todo.

El rizado corrió hacia donde había venido el disparo, el corazón se le detuvo al ver a Louis tirado en el suelo, sangrando. Akiva estaba a pocos metros de él, estaba chillando de dolor y Nathaniel, bueno el estaba muerto. 

Agarró al omega y lo puso en su regazo, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

—Louis despierta— acarició las mejillas de Louis,— omega...Omega despierta.

—¡Dejalo!— gritó Sandy,— ¡Ya no te acerques más a él!— quitó a Louis de los brazos de Harry.— ¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡Es tu culpa, si no lo hubieras enamorado nada de esto estaría pasando!

No era Sandy quien hablaba, sino la alfa de ella.

—¡Deberías irte!

La alfa puso al omega en la camilla y se subió a la ambulancia.

Harry se puso de pie y miró a Akiva, quién era metida a una patrulla, esa sería la última vez en que viera a esa omega.

Harry fue de nuevo a su auto, muy devastado. 

El camino al hospital fue muy triste, Harry iba llorando, apretando el volante con fuerza, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. 

Quería regresar el tiempo.

Quería haber deseado no ir a esa maldita fiesta con Akiva. Quería no haber visto llorar a Louis. Quería todo lo imposible.

Y quizá — solo quizá — ser odiado por todos era su karma. Y es así, diría con mucho gusto que, el karma es una perra.

**_Despertara y no querrá ver tu cara._ **

_¿Puedes no ser cruel?_

**_Mereces esto._ **

_Quizá si. Quizá no._

**_En realidad, me gustaría que no te dejarán verlo. Así sería todo más fácil._ **

_Quiero verlo. Necesito verlo._

**_¿Para hacerle más daño?_ **

Eso realmente le dolió.

**_Sigo sin poder sentirlo. ¿Qué pastilla crees que le hayan dado?_ **

_Temo que no lo sé. Hasta ahora, nunca había escuchado que existían pastillas para calmar a un omega u alfa interior._

**_¿Y si ya no vuelve?_ **

_Tiene que volver._

**_¿Y si no?_ **

_¿Seria un beta?_

**_No lo creo, para eso tendría que hacerse una operación ¿No?_ **

_Esta es la conversación más rara que hemos tenido._

**_Siiii._ **

Suspiró.

**_Wow, que largo suspiro._ **

_Hu-huh._

**_No digas hu-huh._ **

_Hu-huh._

**_¡Infantil!_ **

_¡También eres Infantil!_

**_¿Cuando lo he sido?_ **

_Cuando me hiciste decir nite._

**_Oh...Es cierto. ¡Admite que eso fue gracioso!_ **

_Lo fué._

La ambulancia estaba enfrente de Harry, y de tan solo pensar en que Louis iba en esa ambulancia, le daban ganas de aventarse a la carretera para que todos los autos le pasaran encima. 

**_¿Qué con ese pensamiento? ¿De verdad quieres que los autos te pasen encima? ¡Eso es enfermo!_ **

_No es para tanto._

**_¡Loco!_ **

Rodó los ojos.

Llegaron al hospital y se bajó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, todos ya estaban ahí, sentados y abrazados los unos con los otros. Harry se fue a la fila de sillas que estaba vacía, entendía que nadie lo quisiera ahí, realmente lo entendía.

**_Es increíble la forma en que, puedes estar bien con una persona y al otro día estarse odiando, ¿No crees?_ **

_Me dices eso ¿Para?_

**_Para que aprendas a pensar muy bien tus actos. Si estás cortejando a alguien, ¡No salgas con personas que te coquetean!. ¿Es difícil de entenderlo?_ **

_Es difícil para mí._

**_Si arruinas algo, tienes que arreglarlo. Debiste llamar esa noche a Louis, debiste ir detrás de él...Debimos haber hecho más..._ **

_Debimos._

_Soy un alfa idiota._

**_Si._ **

_Tengo que arreglar todo con Louis y son su familia y amigos._

**_Definitivamente sí._ **

_Tengo que hacer todo lo que un alfa normal hace_

**_Retiremos la palabra "normal"_ **

_Está bien._

Sandy estaba llorando, tenía un pañuelo en sus manos, a cada rato se sonaba su nariz en el pañuelo. Era la segunda vez que Harry la veía llorar...Y ambas en un maldito hospital. El aroma de Sandy era bajo, casi no se podía notar, llegó a soltar chillidos de dolor, pero no solo ella, también ciertos omegas que estaban no muy lejos de Sandy. 

Zayn estaba abrazado de Liam, lloraba en el pecho de su alfa. Estaba escondido en el pecho de Liam, el alfa lo abrazaba con fuerza, susurrándole palabras en el oído y a su vez, acariciando su cabello.

Niall estaba recargado en el hombro de Sandy, la alfa había pasado uno de sus brazos a los hombros del omega rubio. Ella al igual que Liam, le susurraba cosas al oído para hacer que su llanto se detuviera.

Al ver a Sandy y a Niall, pensó en que al final iban a terminar juntos.

Pasaron horas y horas, las cuales se estaban haciendo eternas. 

May y Mark habían ido a comprar algo para comer, Zayn y Liam los acompañaron. En la sala de espera solo quedaron Niall, Sandy y Harry. El alfa rizado deseaba poder romper todo el incómodo silencio que había. No pasó mucho cuando Niall se puso de pie y camino hasta la máquina de chuchería, volvió para pedirle dinero a Sandy, quien muy gustosa le prestó.

El estómago de Harry sonaba de la hambre que tenía. 

Harry recargó sus codos en los barandales que las sillas tenían, después pegó su cabeza con la pared. Cerró sus ojos y se limitó a esperar.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y era nada más y nada menos que Sandy, la alfa que lo había golpeado hace unas horas.

—Si escucho a tu estómago rugir creeme que te golpeare— le extendió un panqué a Harry.

—Gracias.

—No agradezcas.— dijo. 

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. 

**_¿Crees que se quiera disculpar?_ **

_No lo sé._

Sandy suspiró.

—Todo esto es una completa locura— volvió a suspirar,— primero llegas tú, como el alfa al que todos los omegas quieren en su cama. Vuelves loco a Louis, lo cortejas, vuelve tu amiga loca, ella secuestra a Louis...El otro alfa marca a Louis y el maldito se muere, dejando a Louis agonizando de dolor.

—Vaya forma de describirlo.— tosió.

Sandy comió otro pedazo de panqué.

—Creí que serías diferente.— comió más.— Me equivoqué.

—¿A qué?

—Al resto.— lo miro unos segundos.— Algunos alfas no suelen tomarse las cosas bien, creen que pueden hacer las cosas a su manera, rompiendo todas las reglas.

—Es diferente porque tú aún sigues con lo de antes. Quieres esperar a tener intimidad con un omega cuando ya tenga tu marca, ¿no? Ya no es así, Sandy.

—Y es una lastima que las cosas ya no sean así, Harry.— dijo.—Louis ha sido el primer omega que, me acepta tal y como soy. Cuando intenté cortejarlo, él se portó tan bien, tan Louis...Y eso de alguna manera fue lindo.

—¿Por qué crees que Louis no aceptó tu cortejo?

—Por muchas razones.— le dio una leve sonrisa a Harry.— Pero me alegra de que no lo haya aceptado.

—¿Por qué?

—Jamás lograría hacerlo feliz, justo como cuando está contigo.

—Sin duda, era la alfa más rara que haya conocido.— rió.

—Sí, lo soy.

Rieron un poco más.

—Oye, quiero pedir disculpas por haberte golpeado. Debo admitir que realmente te lo merecías.— rió de nuevo.

—Gracias por eso.

—Tambien por haberte gritado, estaba enojada contigo y con tu amiga loca.

—No pasa nada, Sandy.

—Hablando de eso, debe haber una historia detrás ¿no?

—La hay.

—Soy toda oídos.

Sandy puso su pierna arriba de la silla, quedado enfrente de Harry, el alfa imitó la acción de la pelirroja.

—Conocí a Akiva en la universidad— dijo despacio,— tenía esa fachada de ser una chica inocente y muy tímida. Yo fuí quien le hablo primero, nuestras platicas solo eran de un "Hola y Adiós". Después ella comenzó a ser muy unida a mi, cambió varias de sus clases para estar conmigo, pensé que era para que no se sintiera sola.

Sandy comía de los panqués que aún tenía, incluso le quitó uno a Harry.

—Comencé a hablar con más omegas y ella de un día para otro se volvió muy diferente. Coqueteaba con todos y se vestía con blusas transparentes, faldas y vestidos pegados y muy ajustados a su cuerpo. Fue tan raro verla actuar de esa manera.

—Carajo.— susurro la alfa.

—La omega timida había quedado atrás. Se junto con las porristas, lo típico ¿no? Y comenzó a molestar a los demás, deje de hablar con ella y al parecer eso la molesto. En una fiesta ella le dijo que había hecho todo eso para que le gustara. Después de su confesión hice todo lo posible para no verla y al salir de la universidad no volví a hablar con ella.

—Hasta ahora que apareció.

—Si. Cuando la ví de nuevo, pensé que había cambiado, pero me equivoqué.

—¿Nunca la llevaron a un psicólogo?

—Escapo de uno.

Sandy alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Si que está loca.

Harry asintió.

—Cambiando de tema, tú y Niall han estado muy juntos.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Claro que sabes.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Solo somos muy buenos amigos.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? Es verdad, solo somos amigos. No hay nada más que una muy linda amistad.

—¿Un beso?

—Hablando de eso...— bajó la mirada y luego la subió,— tú y yo somos los únicos que no nos hemos besado.

Harry se atragantó con su panqué.

—Espera...Louis y tú.— Sandy sonrió.

—No se quería saber eso.

La alfa soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquilo, no se lo seguí.

—¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros. 

Una doctora llegó a la sala de espera.

—¿Familiares de Louis Tomlinson?

—Soy su hermana.— habló Sandy.

—Y yo soy su alfa.

La de cabello rojo casi se rompe el cuello por voltear a ver a Harry.

—¿Cómo está?— pregunto Sandy.

—Esta estable. Le quitamos la marca con láser, es por eso es que nos hemos tomado mucho tiempo.— la doctora suspiro.— Tanto Louis como su omega no aceptaron la marca, es por eso que le dió fiebre.

—¿Cómo?— está vez preguntó Harry.

—Cuando un omega es marcado por un alfa, y no acepta la marca, es porque el omega ya ha encontrado a su pareja de vida. Fue por eso que Louis no aceptó la marca de ese alfa. Le quedará una pequeña cicatriz en la zona, puede cubrirla con alguna pomada. 

—¿Qué pasa... Cuando un omega ya está marcando y encuentra a su pareja?

Harry miró a Sandy, se le hizo extraño que la alfa hiciera esa pregunta.

—Comienza a rechazar la marca, hasta el grado de que el omega rompe el lazo. Es más doloroso. Pueden pasar a verlo.

La doctora se fue.

—Ve tú, yo le avisaré a los demás.

—¿Segura?

—Claro.

Dudoso, camino hasta la habitación en donde Louis estaba.

No tardó mucho en llegar a ella, cuando entro Louis estaba despierto, hablando con una enfermera.

—Hola.— susurró.

—Hola, Harry.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Hizo una mueca.

—Tengo dolor en el abdomen y en mi clavícula.— le enseñó a Harry el vendaje que tenía en su clavícula.— No puedo creer que haya estado marcando.

—La doctora dijo que rechazaste la marca.

—Lo hice.— dijo.— No soportaba el hecho de que él fuera mi alfa.

—Dijo que, los omegas suelen rechazar la marca de un alfa, cuando ya han encontrado a su destinado.— trató de no sonreír.

—¿De verdad?— asintió,— no rechace mi marca por eso.

**_Dolió._ **

—O quizá si lo hice.

Harry sonrió, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

—Lamento mucho todo lo que pasaste.

Iba a llorar de nuevo.

—Lamentarlo no hará que olvide lo que pasó.

Asintió.

—Te extrañe.— soltó Harry.

El omega lo miró por una cuestión de segundos y dijo—: Yo también.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—No.— dijo firme.— Estoy sucio y apesto. No me he lavado los dientes por dos semanas ¡Dos semanas! Es un récord.

—Igual quiero besarte.

—Tendrás que esperar a que salga de aquí. ¿Podrás aguantar Harvard?

Extrañaba ese apodo.

—Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Harvard.

—Lewis.

Quizá esa era la manera de demostrar que se querían y que no podían estar lejos.

—¿Puedes decirle a Sandy que venga?

—Claro.

—Pero después de que te vayas, no ahora mismo.

—Esta bien.

El omega sonrió.

—Perdón— dijo,— perdón por ser un idiota. Perdón por haber arruinado el cortejo.

—Quizá— tosió,— quizá podamos volver a intentarlo.— el omega metió su mano abajo de la cama y saco el broche que Harry le había dado.— Está un poco roto, pero creo que aún puedo usarlo.

—Puedo comprarte otro.

—No, me gusta este.— sonrió.— ¿Me lo pones?

—Claro.

Tomó el broche y se lo puso a Louis en la bata que tenía puesta, el omega sonrió como nunca.

—No puedo aguantar.— dijo, para después besar a Harry.

Se dieron un beso discreto.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

—Le diré a Sandy que venga.

Asintió.

El alfa salió de la habitación. Tocó sus labios, los cuales le hormigueaban. 

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, vio que la doctora estaba ahí, pero esta vez estaba hablando con todos, decidió acercarse.

—...A Louis lo obligaron a tomar pastillas para calmar a su omega y otras para adelantar su celo. Quizá sea por eso que Louis tenía una marca.

—¿Quiere decir que a Louis lo violaron?

—Hicimos análisis para saber si fue violado, dieron negativo. Quizá el alfa hizo que el celo se le adelantara para poder marcarlo. Aunque hay algo más, Louis tendrá de nuevo su celo, quizá en unos días o horas. Esto para liberar todo lo que consumió.

May rompió en llanto.

—Louis quiere verte.— susurro a Sandy.

La alfa asintió y puso marcha a la habitación para ver a Louis.

—¿Él está bien?— preguntó Mark.

—Con dolor.

Sandy abrió la puerta muy lento, sonrió al ver a Louis.

—Luces terrible.— burló el omega.

—¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Touche.

—Te extrañe tanto Zanahoria.

—Yo también.

Ella fue hasta la camilla y se subió en ella, se recostó en Louis, simulando que era ella la cuchara pequeña. Pasó uno de sus brazos al abdomen del omega. Louis comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sandy.

—Louis, pasé las últimas dos semanas buscándote...No paré ni un solo día.— lloró.— Pensé lo peor, siempre pensé lo peor.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—No se que haría sin ti.

—Morir.

—Quizá.

Louis suspiró.

—Golpeé a Harry.

Louis soltó unas risitas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dijo que su ex amiga te había raptado y no pude contener mi ira y solo lo golpeé. Disfrute mucho hacerlo.

—Desearia poder haber visto eso.

Levantó la mirada y dijo— Golpeare a todo alfa que te haga daño.

—Y yo haré lo mismo con los omegas que te hagan llorar.

—¡Solo paso una vez!

—¡Más de una vez!

Guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del monitor.

—Conocí a un omega.

—¿Cómo es?

—Lindo, tiene cintura pequeña y su cabello parece un brócoli.

—¿Lo tiene verde?

—No, es rizado.

—Oh, Harry también tiene el cabello como un brócoli.

—Tal vez.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Sandy.— llamó.

—¿Si?

—Es hora de decirle a Harry todos mis secretos.

A Sandy se le paró el corazón, trago saliva más de una vez.

_Y también es hora de que se revele la carta._

—Suerte con eso.— dijo temerosa.


	13. Capítulo 12

Sandy comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Louis. Ella suspiró, fue uno muy sofocado. 

—Si. He pensado que, tenemos que hacer algo para olvidarnos de todo esto, ¿No crees?

—¿Qué?

Se alzó de hombros.

—No tengo idea.

Louis siguió acariciando el cabello rojo de Sandy, y su amiga le daba muy pequeñas caricias en su estómago. 

—Un baile.— murmuró Louis.

—¿Un baile? Tenía en mente comer helado de chocolate y ver películas. No es como si fuera de lo más común hacer un baile, teniendo en cuenta de que acabas de ser rescatado de un maldito secuestro. 

—Quiero un baile.

—Ya. ¿A quien piensas invitar?

—¿Los empleados?

Sandy soltó una leve sonrisa, burlándose un poco de Louis.

—Me encargaré de la lista de invitados. 

—Bien.

—¿Cuál crees que sea la cara de tus padres, cuando les digas que quieres hacer un baile?

—Mi madre se emocionará, porque podrá usar uno de esos vestidos elegantes que tanto le gustan. Y mi padre va a fruncir el ceño hasta que se le cansé la frente.

—Tan cierto.— ríe.— Invitaré a mis padres.

—Hace mucho que no los veo.

—Lo sé. Cuando voy a su casa me preguntan por ti. 

—Me extrañan.— dice en una voz un tanto Infantil.

—Incluso más de lo que me llegan a extrañar a mi.

Fue el turno de Louis de burlarse de Sandy.

Se quedaron un momento más en silencio. En la habitación se escuchaba el sonido del monitor que estaba a un lado de la cama. También se podía escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones de ambos amigos. 

—¿Cómo crees que Harry reaccione cuando le diga mis secretos?

Sandy se sentó en la camilla, unos segundos después decidió bajarse y tomar asiento en silla que estaba ahí.

—Se tomara su tiempo para asimilarlo.— dice despacio.— Aunque, si somos sinceros, no son secretos. Se lo que le dirás, pero si tú quieres llamarlos _secretos_ , está bien. 

Desvío la mirada.

—Piensas que no querrá estar contigo después de decirle eso... Sería un alfa muy idiota si te deja ir, mucho más de lo que ya es.

Torció sus labios.

—Escucha— tomó la mano de Louis,— siempre estaré aquí para ti, ¿si? Si me llegas a necesitar un día, estaré para ayudarte en todo. 

—Bien.— susurró.— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Que usarás en el baile? Si es que se hace. 

Ella se alzó de hombros. 

Pasaron un rato más hablando, hasta que la hora de visitas estaba por terminar. Sandy tuvo que salir para que los padres de Louis pudiera pasar a verlo. El joven omega les comentó a sus padres sobre la idea de hacer un pequeño baile, para "celebrar" que lo habían rescatado. Mark frunció el ceño, pero minutos después aceptó.

Ahora tenía que esperar a que dieran de alta a Louis. 

Al día siguiente, Harry volvió a visitar a Louis al hospital, le dio un pequeña rosa roja...Louis trató de aguantar el grito que quería soltar. Hablaron sobre el baile y acordaron en que iban a ir juntos, incluso hablaron sobre combinar sus trajes, lo cual era una idea muy linda, pero Louis no quería aceptarlo. 

Zayn y Niall también tuvieron su momento de visitar a Louis, los tres omegas eran un lío de llanto en el hospital. Cuando dejaron de llorar, se pusieron a hablar sobre todo lo que habían pasado, soltaban gritos y varias risas — todo se escuchaba hasta afuera —. Los amigos de Louis comieron con él, incluso pasaron toda una noche en la habitación con él. 

Todos estaban muy emocionados por el baile que darían los _Tomlinson._

En las noticias informaron que ya habían encontrado a Louis, incluso May y Mark dieron una pequeña entrevistas para contar algunos detalles de lo ocurrido. Claramente no dijeron que una persona cercana a Harry había tenido algo que ver. 

Louis y Harry, estaban algo así como bien. Volvieron a la rutina de antes. Cuando el alfa visitaba a Louis al hospital, le daba pequeños regalos. El omega aceptaba todo con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro. 

Cuando dieron de alta a Louis, fue el mejor día para todos, pues significaba que el baile si se haría.

Louis había ido a que le hicieran un traje, le tomaron las medidas y otras cosas más. Eligió un traje azul marino, el cual le iba a quedar ajustado a su cuerpo, siempre le había gustado usar prendas pegadas a su cuerpo. Incluso tomó la decisión de usar un poco de sombras en sus ojos, no tan cargado. 

Y Harry era una cosa aparte. Él había elegido usar un traje negro con rayas rojas, le quedaba muy bien. Decidió comprar un pin — brazalete como el de Louis — para ponerlo en el traje, era igual de un ramillete de uva, pero tenía un estilo muy diferente al de Louis. Su cabello estaba largo, quería dejarlo así por un tiempo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso. 

Por suerte las heridas que Louis tenía en su cara, habían sanado. Se ponía pomada en la marca, la doctora le dijo cual debía usar y por cuánto tiempo, se alegraba de ver que la pomada si estaba dando unos muy buenos resultados. Estar enlazado por unas horas fue raro...La marca le dolió, su omega chilló de enojo cuando el alfa enterró sus colmillos en él, incluso Louis se enojó. Todas las mañanas se miraba al espejo y veía la espantosa cicatriz que tenía en el cuello, arriba de las clavículas, tocaba la marca con sus dedos, apretando los labios y odiando con toda su alma a Nathaniel. Jamás se imaginó que la primera vez que se enlazara con alguien, iba a ser de una manera tan fea, no iba a poder borrar eso de su mente. Se alegraba de no haber aceptado la marca. 

Le daba miedo. Le daba miedo de que Harry lo marcará y sucediera lo mismo, que rechazara marca. Le daba miedo todo, absolutamente todo. 

Realmente Louis seguía afectado. 

Seguía sin poder sentir a su omega, era lo mismo que la vez anterior. La doctora le había dicho que era normal que las pastillas que le habían dado eran muy fuertes para él. Dijo que quizá en unos días volvería a sentir a su omega. Una vez más se sintió vacío. También le comentó sobre su celo, que iba a tenerlo de nuevo, con tal de expulsar todas las feromonas que le dieron. Lo malo era que, el celo que le daría sería mucho más doloroso y más tardado. Y lo peor era que lo iba a pasar muy solo.

Sandy les comentó a todos que el omega que había conocido viajaría a Londres para estar unos días con ella, también les dijo a todos que, asistiría al baile con él e iba a aprovechar para presentarlo con todo el mundo. Louis estaba feliz por Sandy, nunca había visto a su amiga tan feliz, como lo era ahora. Incluso Louis pensó que Sandy terminaría enlazada con Niall.

Ahora estaba nervioso, daba una largas bocanadas de aire. A su nariz llegaba el peculiar aroma de _uva_ , dando así que sí estaba nervioso. Sus dedos se movían en un leve temblor, y podía sentir como el sudor se escurría por la frente. Tendría que volver a bañarse, para poder relajarse su delgado y pequeño cuerpo.

Se quitó las prendas que tenía en su cuerpo, para después ir hasta el cuarto de baño. Sintió el agua helada mojar todo su cuerpo, se sintió muy satisfecho de que todo el calor y el nerviosismo se haya esfumado por completo. 

No tardó mucho, solo era un pequeño baño para relajar su cuerpo. 

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para que el baile iniciará. Maldijo en sus adentros y fue hasta el closet, en donde el traje que usaría estaba envuelto en un plástico transparente. Sacó el traje del plástico para luego ponerlo en la cama.

Comenzó por su cabello, en sus dedos puso un poco de cera de miel y luego con sus manos se peinó el cabello, dándole forma y volumen, al final lo dejo un tanto esponjado. Siguió con ponerse el traje, lo hizo muy rápido. Cuidando de que no se arrugará al momento de ponérselo, quería que todo estuviera malditamente perfecto. Al final puso la corbata, tuvo un pequeño problema pero al final pudo ponérsela. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, se veía muy lindo, muy lindo. El traje si le hacía una gran figura, sus caderas eran perfectas y muy bien formadas y su trasera estaba muy reluciente.

Las chicas que lo iba a maquillar no tardaron en llegar a su habitación. 

Delinearon los ojos de Louis y le pusieron unas sombras color rosita, las cuales tenían poquitos brillos. Se seguro de decirles a las chicas que no fuera cargado, y sí, ellas le hicieron caso. Cuando se vio al espejo no podía creer que era él.

Lo dejaron mucho más lindo.

Bueno, Louis era lindo pero ahora lo era mucho más. 

—Las personas están llegando.— May apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Louis. May tenía un vestido color morado bajo, con un encaje muy hermoso. Su cabello estaba en un lindo moño.— Te ves hermoso.

Bajó la mirada, estaba muy apenado.

—¿Quieres estar un momento a solas?

—No— se apresuró en decir,— solo... Solo me siento diferente. Nunca había usado maquillaje y— suspiró.— ¿Se ve mal? Quiero quitarmelo.

—Estas hermoso, Louis. Siempre lo has sido. El maquillaje combina con tu traje y tus ojos resaltan. Pero si te sientes incómodo puedes quitartelo.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Nunca he hecho un baile.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y si no?

—Saldra bien.— repitió.

—Okey.— murmuró.

Louis se sentó en la cama y su madre copió la misma acción.

—Llegaron temprano, ¿Por qué llegan antes de la hora acordada?

—No pienses en eso, Louis.— depósito un beso en la frente de Louis.— Está noche es para que te diviertas con quién tú quieras. Come todo las gorditas rellenas que has encargado y acabatelas si eso deseas. 

—Puedo divertirme y comer...Y... bailar con Harry— murmura,— ¿No estás enojada con él?

La cara de May cambió, ahora estaba un poco sería, con el ceño fruncido.

—Para nada, puedes bailar con quién quieras.— dio una sonrisa torcida.

Asintió repentinas veces.

—¿Bajarás ya?— preguntó ella.

—En unos minutos.

May salió de la habitación de Louis. 

El omega se acostó en la cama, dejando sus pies colgando, tocando el suelo. 

Pasó uno minutos así, acostado, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar de mensajes. Y al ver su pantalla, creyó que todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Los mensajes eran del mismo número que le habían mandado mensajes en morse, Pero ahora estaban normal y decía:

_La verdad saldrá a la luz._

Y Louis tecleó un rápido _¿Quién eres?_

Iba a mandar otro pero la persona de ese número lo había bloqueado.

Decidió que era hora de bajar.

Bajó las escales lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de llegar al final. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que respirar hondo para poder seguir caminando. Al llegar casi al final, todas las miradas se posaron en él, y hubo un par de murmullos. Harry lo vio y no dudó en ir hasta la esquina de las escaleras, para tomar la mano de Louis y comenzó a caminar juntos.

El omega comenzó a saludar a los invitados, y siendo sincera, no conocía a la mayoría. 

Pudo ver a los padres de Sandy, los cuales estaban con ella, también vio que a un lado de su amiga, estaba un joven delgado y con cabello rizado. Supuso que ese era su omega.

—Luces muy hermoso— comentó el alfa,— siempre luces hermoso.— se acercó más al omega, hasta estar cara a cara, muy cerca de sus labios.— ¿Me das permiso de besarte? 

Quería gritarle que sí. Quería gritarle que no lo hiciera porque estaban en un lugar público. Quería que Harry lo llevará a su cuarto para que se pudieran besar más a gusto. 

—Después— murmuró.

—Puedo esperar por ti.

Louis sonrió, alegre.— Gracias, Harry.

—Lo que si no puedo esperar, es bailar contigo.

_Yo no bailo._ Pensó.

Negó varias veces, y buscó con la mirada a alguien para que lo salvará de bailar con Harry.

—No sé hacerlo.— comentó.— Soy pésimo bailando.

—Recuerdo haber visto bailar antes y no lo hacias nada mal.

Maldijo en sus adentros. No recordaba esa vez en donde bailo con Harry.

—Estaba borracho.

—Tendré que ponerte borracho para que aceptes bailar conmigo.— rió.— Por favor, omega, baila conmigo.

_Omega._

Lo había llamado omega.

No podía negar bailar con Harry, después de que él lo llamara omega.

—Esta bien.— sonrió.

Fueron hasta el centro de la habitación, esperaron a que pusieran una canción lenta, aunque Louis en su mente deseaba que no fuera lenta.

Comenzó la dulce melodía de On Brûlera y para la mala suerte de Louis, esa era su canción favorita. Harry lo tomó de la cadera, y con su otra mano tomó la de Louis. El más pequeño recargo una de sus manos en los hombros de Harry y con la otra agarro la mano sobrante del alfa.

_On brûlera toutes les deux_

_En enfer, mon ange_

_J'ai prévu nos adieux_

_À la Terre, mon ange_

_Et je veux partir avec toi_

_Je veux mourir dans tes bras_

Todos comenzaron a formar un círculo al rededor de ambos jóvenes. Algunas personas susurraban suaves aww. Harry y Louis se veían tan felices, como si hubiera esperando tanto tiempo para poder tener un momento para ellos dos.

_Que la mer nous mange le corps, ah_

_Que le sel nous lave le cœur, ah_

_Je t'aim'rai encore_

_Je t'aimerai encore_

_Ho, je t'aim'rai encore_

_Je t'aimerai encore_

Louis recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, aspirando el fuerte aroma que el alfa poseía. Comenzó a ronronear en pecho de Harry, porque se sentía bien, protegido y con mucho amor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Harry no se fuera de su lado.

_Je m'excuse auprès des dieux_

_De ma mère et ses louanges_

_Je sais toutes les prières_

_Tous les vœux_

_Pour que ça change_

_Mais je veux partir avec toi_

_Je veux mourir dans tes bras_

Se movían lento, aunque no tanto. En realidad, parecía una de esas escenas románticas en donde las parejas tenían su primer baile.

_Que la mer nous mange le corps, ah_

_Que le sel nous lave le cœur, ah_

_Je t'aim'rai encore_

_Je t'aimerai encore_

_Ho, je t'aim'rai encore_

_Je t'aimerai encore_

El omega le dio besos en la mandíbula a Harry, y el alfa simplemente se dejó mimar por el dulce omega con el que estaba bailando.

_On brûlera toutes les deux_

_En enfer, mon ange_

_Tu peux écrire tes adieux_

_À la Terre, mon ange_

_Car je veux partir avec toi_

_Je veux mourir dans tes bras_

—Te quiero— susurro,— por favor, no me dejes solo, aunque te lo pide.

—Nunca te dejaría solo, omega.

_Si la mer nous mange le corps, ah_

_Si le sel nous pique le cœur, ah_

_Je t'aim'rai encore_

_Je t'aimerai encore_

_Ho, je t'aim'rai encore_

_Je t'aimerai encore_

La canción terminó y los aplausos no tardaron en llegar.

Ellos aún seguía juntos, pero Louis se alejó un poco de Harry para tomar aire.

—¿Vamos a fuera?— preguntó el menor.

El omega asintió.

Fueron al mismo lugar en donde hablaron por primera vez. Louis no pudo evitar sonríe al recuerdo de llamar a Harry, _Harvard._

_—_ La primera vez que estuvimos aquí yo estaba fumando.— dice Louis.— Desde entonces no he vuelto a fumar.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que, porque dijiste que los omegas no fumaban.

—No lo decía en serio.— se apresuró en decir.— Creí que no te importaba lo que dijeran de tí.

El omega se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando lo dijiste tuvo un gran efecto en mí e hizo que dejara de fumar. Siéntete importante, eres la razón por la que ya no fumo, intenté dejar ese vicio por mucho tiempo.

Harry se acercó más a él, rozando sus narices y respirando el aire que los dos echaban.

—Me siento importante.

—Bien.— murmuró.

—Ese día me porte como un idiota.— río.— Las cosas que dije, fueron una completa idiotez...Dije que tú estarías rogando por mí, pero soy yo el que ruega por estar contigo, Louis.

—No te humildes, _Harvard_.

Y río como nunca lo había hecho, Louis se puso tan feliz de escuchar reír a Harry, amaba al risa del alfa.

—Tratare de no hacerlo, Lewis.

Louis chaqueo la lengua y comenzó a jugar con su pie, lanzado las pequeñas piedras que estaban en el piso.

—Siempre he tenido una duda.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué me llamaste _Harvard_ el día que nos conocimos?

Louis apretó sus labios para no reír.— Pensé que ese era tu nombre.— dice.— Estaba nervioso. Tu aroma era fuerte y tenía unas inmensas ganas de oler tu cuello y...Y por eso te llame asi.— divagó.— Harry... Harvard, son la misma cosa.

—Entonces, querías oler mi cuello.

—Sí, sí quería y ya estoy cansado de no aceptar que quiero oler tu cuello a cada maldito segundo.

—Hazlo.

—¿Que?

—Huele mi cuello.— movió su cabeza para dejar una mejor vista de su cuello.— Hazlo, omega.

Entonces el omega se acercó al cuello de Harry, temeroso, muy temeroso. Enterró su nariz en el cuello del más alto, oliendo una vez más, el dulce y fuerte aroma que él alfa poseía.

—Me gusta oler tu cuello...Alfa.

—Y a mí el tuyo, omega.

Nacieron para oler sus cuellos, para oler sus aromas, simplemente para estar juntos.

Minutos después, Louis se alejó de Harry. El más pequeño se sonrojo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. 

Harry se acercó a él, ahora era su turno para oler el cuello de Louis.

No era _Café._

No era _Limón._

No era _Uva._

No era _Fresas._

Y tampoco era _Vainilla con chocolate._

Lo sabía, sabía cuál era ese aroma que nadie había descubierto. Y quizá ya era hora de que Louis lo supiera.

—Hueles delicioso— ocultó más su nariz en el cuello del omega,— siempre hueles delicioso.

—¿Oler a _vainilla con chocolate_ es delicioso?— preguntó incrédulo.

—No hueles a _vainilla con chocolate_ — contradijo,— hueles diferente.

—¿A qué?

—Otro olor, Louis. Puedo oler en tí otro olor.— lamió el cuello del mayor.—No me crees.— negó.

—Si piensas que sabés mi "verdadero aroma" te equivocas.— le dio un leve empujón a Harry.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no se cuál es tu verdadero aroma, omega?

—Todos han llegado a mí, diciendo miles y miles de aromas que supuestamente tengo. Pero en realidad, nadie lo ha descubierto.

—Yo ya lo descubrí.

—¿Qué es?

—Por dentro es blanco y por fuera es café. Averígualo tú solo.

Louis se quedó mirando los ojos de Harry—. Mientes— dijo entre dientes. Estaba cansado de que todos le dijeran un aroma diferente. Quería que todo terminara ya.— Tú estás mintiendo.

Harry desvío la mirada, decepcionado.

—¿Por qué crees que miento?

—Porque— cerró la boca de golpe,— porque dices que sabes cual es mi verdadero aroma...Y-y solo me dices un maldito acertijo. Lo que hace que piense que estás mintiendo.

El Omega suspiró y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, dejando a Harry con una mirada llena de confusion.

—¿Ves como me pones?— señalo su cuerpo,— podemos estar bien y de un minuto a otro me confundes. Dices cosas que son nuevas para mí y me haces sentir cosas que no había sentido por nadie más.— habló muy rápido.— ¡Carajo, me confundes! Tú y tu maldita cara hermosa.

—Dime que hacer para no confundirte más.— agarró las manos de Louis.— No lo hago a propósito, así que, por favor dime que hacer para ya no confundirte más.

—Ese es el problema, no sé.— bajó la mirada.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Indeciso, aceptó. 

Harry unió sus labios. 

Fue un ritmo lento. Harry tomó a Louis de la cadera y el más pequeño llevó sus manos al cuello de Harry, acariciando los rizos del más alto. En ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, solamente ellos dos. Louis soltaba pequeños jadeos cada vez que el alfa le mordía su labio inferior. 

Minutos después se separaron por falta de aire, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva.

—Tenemos que volver a dentro.— murmuro el omega, aun le faltaba el aire, se notaba por su tono de voz, era débil, muy débil.— aunque si te soy sincero, no quiero volver a dentro. Pero le prometí a Sandy que iba a conocer a su omega.

—Siempre esta la opción de huir.

—Huir de mi propio baile— había un tono de burla en su voz,— no es algo que las personas hacen.

—No, pero has dicho que no quieres estar aquí. puedes conocer al omega de Sandy después, no creo que ella se enoje.

Una vez mas el omega chasqueo la lengua.

—Sandy es Sandy— dice despacio,— no puedo prometer algo y luego no cumplirlo, Harry. Tengo que conocer a su omega hoy, no puede ser otro día...o noche.

El parecía indeciso, pensando en que si era buena idea llevarse al omega a otro lugar, pero descartó esa idea lo más pronto posible. Tomo la cara del más pequeño entre sus manos, acariciando sus dulces, suaves y sudadas mejillas. No dudo mucho en besar ambas mejillas del omega, ni le importo que estas estuvieran sudadas. El omega sonrió a tal grado de mostrar unas pequeñas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos.

—Eres arte.— dijo el rizado en voz baja, únicamente para que el omega pudiera escuchar.

—¿Que es el arte?— decidió retar al alfa.

Harry rasco su cabeza, nervioso.

—El arte es...— pauso,—el arte es verte todo los días, con tu suave sonrisa y tu escandalosa risa— quería reírse porque había creado una rima en cuestión de segundos.— Eres arte porque con tan solo verte me pones feliz, muy feliz. Eres arte de sangre y carne.

_Es un bobo._ Pensó.

—Bueno, tú también eres arte de sangre y hueso.

El mas alto rió.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Lo noté.

—Después de que veas al omega de Sandy, ¿podemos irnos?

—Si—susurro,— podemos ir a donde quieras, solo no aun lugar cerrado. Quiero estar al aire libre.

—¿Por que quieres estar al aire libre?

—Hace calor y no quiero estar encerrando.

—No hace calor, omega.

—Claro que si, Harry.

Harry puso su mano en la frente de Louis, solo para darse cuneta que el omega tenia temperatura.

—Estas caliente.

—Me siento caliente.

—Vamos adentro.— dijo despacio.

Caminaron hasta la puerta trasera, justo por dónde habían salido. Tan pronto cuando llegaron al salón en donde estaban todos, Louis buscó a su amiga, y la vio a muy pocos metros de él. Agarró a Harry de la mano y se dirigió a su amiga.

—Hola— musito,— ¿Se divierten?

—De maravilla.— la pelirroja sonrió.— El es Tim.— agarró al omega de cabello rizado por los hombros.

—Había estado muy emocionado por conocerte, Louis.

—¡Yo también!— exclamó,— ¡Sandy no ha parado de hablar de tí!— suspiró,— Cosas buenas, siempre son cosas buenas. ¡Me gusta tu cabello! ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Por supuesto.— dijo tímido.

—¡Es muy suave!

—Hay muchos gritos por aquí.— murmuró la alfa.— ¿Quieren estar un momento a solas? Para que se conozcan.

—Estaria bien.— los omegas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien. Me llevaré a Harry para que ustedes puedan hablar a gusto.— jaló a Harry del brazo, no fue brusca, sino muy suave.

Tim apretó sus labios, era muy penoso.

—¿Cómo conociste a Sandy?— decidió preguntar Louis.

—Bueno— suspiró,— fue en el hotel en donde ella se hospedaba. Estaba perdida, no encontraba su habitación y me ofrecí a ayudarla...Horas después nos volvimos a ver en la salida y ella se ofreció a invitarme un café y claro que acepté. Es muy linda.

Y Louis se dio cuenta de que ese omega era el indicado para Sandy.

—Ella suele ser así, siempre está muy distraída— soltó unas leves risitas,— cuando la conoci pasó lo mismo. Ella era la típica recepcionista nueva y tenía problemas para prender la computadora.

Ambos omegas comenzaron a reír en voz baja.

—¿Cuál es la historia de tu alfa?

—No— dijo,— aún no es mi alfa.

—Pero pronto lo será ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Es el socio de mi padre...Y mío— alzó ambas cejas cejas,— fue muy vergonzoso la primera vez que nos conocimos. Me puse muy nervioso y llene toda la oficina de mi padre con mi olor de nervios.

—Dios.— Tim evitó reir.

—Si Sandy te corteja, ¿Lo aceptarás?

—Louis...Desde que conocí a Sandy, mi omega y yo sentimos que ella es nuestra destinada— había algo de seriedad en su voz, pero no dejaba de ser amable,— sería muy inmaduro de mi parte sino acepto el cortejo.

—¿Crees que ella siente lo mismo?

—Sí, me lo dijo en el café.

—Bien. Esperó que sepas valorarla.

—Haré lo posible.

—Bien.— tragó saliva.— Me gusta tu cabello.

—Te gustan las personas rizadas.

—Las adoro.— hizo una cara así :>, después bajó la mirada.— ¿Puedo tocar de nuevo tu cabello?

—Adelante.

—Sino fueras omega, y mi alfa me viera acariciando tu cabello, ya se habría lanzando a ti.

—Menos mal que soy omega.

—Asi es.

—Eres lindo y tu alfa también, son muy lindos juntos.

—Gracias, Tim.

El sonrió de nuevo—No hay de que.

—Deberiamos de salir mañana, así puedo presentarte a mis amigos. Nos vendría bien otro omega.

—Me encantaría. Pero que sea después de las tres, Sandy y yo iremos a una cita. Hemos tenido muchas. 

—¡Que emoción!— dio varios brincos,— ¿Ya sabes que usarás?

—La verdad no.

—Podemos ir a comprar algo bonito para ti, seguro y todo se queda bien.

—De tantos halagos que me das, pienso que me estás coqueteando.

El más bajo negó varias veces— Disculpa, suelo ser así. Dando halagos es como demuestro que alguien me agrada, ¿Te incómoda?— en realidad Louis no era de esos que se la pasaban haciendo halagos, solo que está vez si quería ser amable con Tim, quería caerle bien al omega de Su amiga.

—No, para nada. Solo es que se me hacía un poco raro.— aclaró su garganta.— Sandy me dijo que eras un tanto serio.

—Suelo serlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso puedo tener la cara de estar de mal humor, pero no es así.

—Okay.

—Hu-Huh.— murmuró.

—No han parado de hablar.

—¿Quienes?

Señaló a Harry y Sandy.

—Eso es nuevo.— dijo sorprendido.— Realmente no creí que llegarán a tener una conversación sin que quisieran matarse.

—Parecen llevarse muy bien.

—Asi es, Tim.

—¿Quieres ir con ellos?

—Vamos.

Caminaron en dirección a los alfas, quienes ya habían puesto sus miradas en ellos.

—Hola.— Louis murmuró solo para que Harry escuchara.

—Hola, Lewis.— recibió un golpe por parte del omega.

—¿Se agradaron?— preguntó Sandy.

—Si— contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien— sonríe,— si nos disculpan, iremos a bailar.

—Diviértanse.— dijo Harry.

—Aun sigo teniendo calor, Harry. ¿Podemos irnos ya? No creo que pueda aguantar un minuto más aquí.

Harry tocó la frente de Louis.— Sigues con fiebre. Les avisaré a tus padres que nos vamos a ir.

—Te acompaño.

Abrieron paso entre la gente, evitando chocar con las personas que estaban bailando. Para su mala suerte, May y Mark estaban bailando, muy alegres. No esperaron mucho, pues la canción ya había terminado.

—Mamá, Harry y yo nos vamos a ir.— soltó de golpe.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé— miró a Harry,— ¿A dónde Harry?

—Ya veremos.

—Ya veremos a dónde, mamá.

May les dio una suave sonrisa burlona.

—¿Te sientes mal? Te ves pálido, Louis.

—Mi piel es casi blanca, siempre me veo pálido.

—Estas sudando.

—Hay muchas personas y por eso tengo calor, ¿Me puedo ir ya?

—No.— dijo su padre.— Se supone que debes permanecer en el baile que has organizado Louis.

—Pero me quiero ir.

Harry se sentía mal tercio.

—Estas sudando mucho, Louis.— Mark estaba preocupado.

—¡Tengo calor!— gritó,— ¡¿Acaso nadie aquí tiene calor?!

Fue ese el momento en donde Harry supo el por qué Louis estaba sudando.

El omega estaba entrando en celo.

—Creo que está entrando en celo.— comentó Harry.

—Justo como dijo la doctora.— May se tapó la boca.— Louis, debes ir a tu habitación antes de que alguien te huela.

—Pero no quiero ir a mi habitación, quiero ir con Harry afuera.

—Harry, llévatelo de aquí.— la fuerte voz de Mark se hizo escuchar.

—Mark...

—Confio en tí. Llévate a Louis.

Y bueno, Louis tenía una gran sonrisa.

—¿Vas a dejar que Louis pase su celo con Harry?— May dijo incrédula.

—Ya no es un niño.

—Bien... Pero que lleven condones.

—¡Mamá!

Harry tomó a Louis por los hombros.

Caminaron a paso rápido hasta el auto del alfa.— Si un alfa te huele, me pelearé .— dijo solo para que el omega escuchara.

—Nadie se va a pelear.

Cuando entraron al auto, Harry prendió el aire, para que el omega no tuviera calor.

No tardaron en llegar al departamento de Harry. El alfa cargó a Louis hasta la entrada del gran edificio. Subieron hasta el piso en donde Harry vivía.

Con mucha dificultad, Harry abrió la puerta de su departamento. Aún tenía a Louis sobre sus brazos, oliendo el fuerte aroma de _fresas_ , que el omega tenia en ese momento. Podía sentir el lubricante natural de Louis, goteaba en los pantalones del omega. Hatry en verdad hacía todo lo posible para no arrancarle toda la ropa al hermoso omega que tenía en sus brazos.

Lo llevó a su habitación, en donde, con mucho cuidado lo dejó sobre la cama. El omega tan solo sintió las cálidas sábanas, comenzó a frotarse en ellas, marcandolas con su fuerte aroma de celo. Louis jadeaba, soltaba gemidos y se seguía frotando con las sábanas. Murmuraba leves _"Harry"_ y _"alfa"._

El de ojos verdes salió de su habitación, dejando a un luz muy furioso porque no estaba recibiendo la atención que él quería. Harry prendió el clima para que enfriará todo el departamento, para así evitar que Louis sintiera demasiado calor. A esas alturas, Harry quería volver con el omega y tomarlo una y otra y otra vez.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—¡Harry!— gritó el omega.

No dudó en ir corriendo a la habitación, solo para asegurarse de que Louis estuviera bien. 

Louis aún seguía teniendo su traje puesto, no se atrevía a quitárselo. 

—Te prepararé un baño con agua fría.— tragó saliva. Su alfa arañaba su pecho.

—No quiero un maldito baño...— sus palabras se convirtieron en jadeos,— te quiero a ti. Por favor...

Harry estaba entre la espada y la pared. No sabía que hacer, se sentía muy inútil en estos momentos.

—Por favor...— Louis gruñó.— ¡Harry!

—Yo...No puedo, Louis— susurró,— lo siento.

—Voy a rogarte hasta que me tomes.

Una corriente fue directo al miembro del rizado, haciendo que se acomodara su pantalón, pues este ya le estaba comenzando a estorbar.

Harry fue directo al baño, llenó la tina que estaba en una esquina — tenía una regadera también — se aseguró de que el agua estuviera fría. Ahora venía lo peor. Incluso en el baño se podía percibir el fuerte aroma de Louis, era tan fuerte que Harry se sintió muy mareado, ningún omega olía como Louis. Tuvo que suspirar varias veces, con el propósito de controlarse.

Volvió a su cuarto, Louis estaba boca arriba. Tenía una de sus manos adentro de sus pantalones, tan solo vio a Harry, se le iluminaron los ojos. 

—No voy a tomarte— su voz tembló,— no lo haré sin antes haberte cortejado.

Louis lo miró muy desafiante y con una sonrisa en su rostro, dando así a entender que no le creía nada a Harry.

—¿No me deseas?— preguntó entre jadeos,— ¿No soy atractivo?— el corazón del alfa se contrajo, ahora se sentía muy miserable y un completo tonto. Y Louis, bueno él quería hacer todo lo posible para que Harry lo tomara, fuerte y duro y que dejara marcas en su cuerpo.

—Te deseo— su voz se volvió más ronca. Una onda de calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry,— eres atractivo.— se acercó a la cama.— Pero quiero respetarte.

—No quiero que me respetes...— cerró sus ojos,— quiero que me folles.

Las pupilas de Harry se dilataron mucho, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran de un color negro, dejando atrás el color verde que tanto amaba Louis.

Harry comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Louis, con mucha lentitud, como si estuviera castigando al omega que tenía debajo. Louis parecía feliz por la acción de Harry, tanto que abrió sus piernas para que el alfa se pusiera entre ellas. Al final Louis quedó solo en rola interior, Harry aprovechó para verlo, muy ansioso. Se le hizo agua en la boca.

Cargo a Louis y lo llevó a la tina, con mucho cuidando lo metió en la tina. 

Louis se sintió engañado.

La suave piel de Louis se sentía muy caliente, como si tuviera temperatura. Comenzó a mojar todo el cuerpo del más pequeño. No funcionaba, Louis aún seguía sintiendose caliente, cada ciertos minutos le daba una gran onda de calor. No sabía si iba a soportar mas tiempo, quería que Harry lo tomara ¡Ya!

—Alfa...Alfa tómame.

_Astuto_. Pensó.

Ignoró a Louis, siguió mojando el cuerpo del más pequeño.

—No quiero pasar otro celo...Solo— su voz parecía apagada,— quizá no sea lindo, pero puedes imaginar que soy otro persona...

—Louis...Basta.

—¡¿Por qué me trajiste aquí sino era para tomarme?!— gritó.

El alfa suspiró.

—Voy a tomarte— dijo firme,— te tomaré y no voy a dejarte ir.

Louis quería sonreír. Louis quería gritarle en la cara por haber tardado tanto tiempo en decir una simples palabras. Louis quería todo de Harry.

Sacó a Louis de la tina. El omega poso sus piernas en la cadera de Harry, para que así pudiera llevarlo a la cama. No tardaron en besarse, eran besos llenos de saliva, eran un desastre. Juntos eran un maravilloso desastre.

Dejó al omega en la cama, le recorrió todo su cuerpo con su boca, dejando todo un rastro de saliva. Le beso los labios, las clavículas, su ombligo, y deja una gran marca de sus dientes en la cadera de Louis, siguió besando las piernas de Louis. Estaba tan ansioso por tomar a Louis, en verdad lo quería. Quería que el omega se sintiera muy querido y muy deseado.

Con mucha prisa le quitó la camisa a Harry y la lanzó lejos de ellos, el omega no iba a dejar que el alfa se arrepintiera. 

—Voy a prepararte.— besó los labios de su querido omega.— Voy a tomarte.— el mayor asintió.— Y te anudaré.

—Sí, sí...Por favor sí.

Dejó un último beso en los labios de Louis.

Le quitó el boxer a Louis, se sorprendió mucho, pensó que Louis era de esos omegas que les gustaba usar bragas. Quizá luego le compraría un par.

—¿Tu has...?— no pudo terminar su pregunta,— ¿Has estado con alguien?

Luego quería gritarte un _"No es momento para preguntar eso"_ , porque sí, no era el momento.

—No— pudo decir.

Tragó saliva— No te haré daño.— lo sabía. Sabía que Harry no lo iba a lastimar.— ¿Sueles usar tus dedos...?

—No.

—¿Juguetes?

—¡No!

—¿Cómo sueles pasar tus celos, Louis?

—Yo...Nunca he intentado darme placer en mis celos— se sentía tan avergonzado.

—¿Por qué?

—Basta, Harry— tapó su cara,— no importa.

—Me importa.— le quitó a Louis sus manos de la cara.— Responde, omega.

—No puedo— lloró,— nunca puedo hacerlo, me da miedo lastimarme. Perdón por no ser un buen omega para ti, Harry.— ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Harry.

—Eres un buen omega, Louis.

—Pero no puedo...

—Mírame— negó,— omega mírame.— Louis lo miró.— No importa, haré todo el trabajo yo ¿si?— asintió.

Harry volvió a la orilla de la cama. Abrió muy despacio las piernas de Louis, haciendo que este suspirara. Harry rozó su dedo en la entrada lubricada del omega, Louis gimió, frustrado, quería más que solo un roce. Tragó saliva y metió su dedo en Louis, lo hizo despacio. La cara de Louis era lo mejor, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su labio inferior entre sus dientes, la sensación que sentía, era la mejor de su vida y quería que no acabará nunca. Lo movió lento, solo para escuchar la dulce melodía de los gemidos de Louis, era lo mejor.

—Otro.— pidió el mayor. ¿Quien era Harry para negarle las cosas? 

Metió otro dedo en Louis, movía sus dedos y al mismo tiempo le besaba las piernas a Louis. El omega era todo un lío de jadeos y gemidos, tuvo que agarrar una almohada para morderla, para así evitar ser ruidoso, si de por si Louis era demasiado ruidoso con dos dedos en su interior, lo iba a ser más cuando Harry metiera su miembro en su interior. 

—¡Oh Dios!— Harry metió un dedo más en Louis,— sí... sí.

—Listo.— le dijo el alfa.— Iré despacio.

Asintió.

Harry se acomodó mucho mejor en las piernas de Louis. Ambos estaban muy ansiosos por sentirse. El alfa comenzó a entrar en Louis, las paredes del omega eran cálidas y se abrían para Harry. Se sentía tan estrecho y cálido, el alfa no quería salir del interior de Louis.

Se movió lento, cuidando todos sus movimientos. Amaba la cara que Louis tenía, la manera en que evitaba gemir alto.

—Dejame escucharte, omega— habló entre jadeos,— gime para tu alfa.

—¡Alfa!— gimió cuando el alfa encontró su punto dulce,— alfa... Más.

Incrementó la velocidad, sus pieles chocaban y hacían un sonido muy obsceno. Harry tomó la cadera de Louis, no le molestaba dejar marcas en el cuerpo de Louis, y sabía que al omega no me iba a molestar estar marcado por todas partes. 

Se besaron, muy ruidosamente. El mayor mordió los hombros del mayor, a Harry no le molestaba ser mordido, de alguna forma le gustaba. 

Con mucha dificultad, Louis tomó una de las manos de Harry y las puso en su cuello, dando a entender que quería que Harry le apretara el cuello. Había un rastro de esperanza en la cara de Louis. Muy temeroso, apretó el cuello de Louis, la espalda de Louis de arqueó por si sola, chocando con el abdomen de Harry. Con mucha más confianza, el alfa apretó el cuello de Louis...Al omega parecía encantarle.

Por instinto, tomó ambas manos de Louis y las puso en la cabecera de la cama — técnicamente Harry agarraba las manos de Louis, para que esté no las bajara —. Dejó de asfixiar a Louis.

Louis estaba tan perdido en todo lo que estaba sintiendo. 

Recordó esa vez en que tuvo un sueño húmedo con Harry. Tan solo ese recuerdo hizo que volviera a lubricar. 

Los aromas de ambos se mezclaron, haciendo una aura muy relajante y llena de adrenalina pura. 

Louis sintió una sensación muy extraña, y quería decir algo al respecto pero no podía encontrar su voz. Por instinto, tomó la cara de Harry y la llevo a su clavícula.

—Márcame, Alfa— susurró. No era conciente de lo que decía o hacía, y Harry lo sabía. No iba a marcarlo, no ahora que no Louis estaba perdido.

—Aun no.

Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que Louis se corriera y Harry lo anudara. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que el nudo pudiera bajar.

—Estoy cansado.— dijo el omega.

—Te anudé.

—Lo sé— no estaba preocupado,— puedo tomar una pastilla.

—¿Quieres que te bañe?

—No tengo energía para levantarme de la cama, tal vez más tarde.

No tardaron en quedarse dormidos, abrazos, con sus cuerpos sucios y chocando entre si. 

Louis estaba feliz por ya no ser virgen. Estaba feliz porque su primera vez hacía sido muy linda y difícil de olvidar y lo mejor era que, había sido con Harry. Era todo lo que Louis necesitaba en su vida. Se arrepintió de haberle pedido a Harry que lo marcara, ¿En que estaba pensando?

Harry estaba igual que Louis, feliz. Despertó minutos después, acarició la suave piel de Louis y aprovechó para verlo dormir. El omega se veía tan angelical durmiendo, parecía irreal. No iba a dejar ir a Louis, no después de haber pasado el celo del omega.

Quizá apartir de ahora, serían más unidos. 

Ambos sabían que se necesitaban, pero aún habían cosas de ellos, que no sabían. Louis tenía que contarle a Harry sus secretos y Harry tenía que decirle a Louis los pequeños detalles de su vida que nadie más sabía, solo él. Harían todo lo posible para estar juntos, iban a luchar con todos los obstáculos que les pusieran en el camino. No se iban a cansar de luchar.

Louis amaba a Harry, solo que le daba miedo aceptarlo y decirlo en voz alta.

Harry amaba a Louis, y se lo iba a demostrar cada día de su vida. 

Se complementaban, lo hacían. Tenían esa aura de hacer o decir las cosas al mismo tiempo, quizá se debía al tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Sus ojos eran lo mejor, no había mejor combinación que el azul con el verde. La diferencia de altura, no había nada mejor que ver a una pareja con altura diferente, alto y bajo. Incluso sus nombres llegaban a combinar. Harry y Louis, solo eran ellos.

Juntos eran perfectos.

Juntos se entendían.

Simplemente estando juntos, eran lo mejor del mundo. 

Mientras Harry retomaba el sueño, había un ligero sentimiento de miedo en su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de despertar y que Louis no estuviera a su lado, temía por eso. Trató de ser positivo, en verdad trató.

Minutos después volvió a quedarse dormido.

Ellos dormían cómodos y con una gran paz. Con todos los movimientos que hicieron, quedaron abrazados, sus piernas entrelazara y sus labios rozando. Sin duda, estaban durmiendo como nunca lo habían hecho en sus vidas. 

Harry se sentía un ganador.

Se sentía así por descubrir el aroma que ningún alfa pudo. Bueno, lo hizo porque él era el alfa de Louis.

Y Louis en el fondo, sabía que Harry era su alfa y que él había descubierto su aroma oculto.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas. El cuerpo de Louis volvió a recibir esas ondas de calor que tanto odiaba, nunca le había gustado estar en celo, porque siempre los pasaba solos, nunca se había atrevido a pasarlos con alguien. Sintió el horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y el lubricante se hizo notar, mojando las sábanas de Harry. Se avergonzó de mojar las sabanas de Harry con su lubricante.

Tapó su boca para no hacer ruido, muy temeroso, llevó su otra mano a su entrada. Una vez más, Louis intentaba tocarse. Siempre que lo intentaba se acordaba, el miedo siempre le ganaba y hacía que se sintiera muy mal. Veinticuatro años y cuando había podido masturbarse.

No quería lastimarse.

Con mucho cuidado, metió uno de dos dedos en su interior; era raro, muy raro. Cálido y estrecho. Suspiró más de una vez, temeroso de moverlo o no.

Con el alma en sus manos, y muy nervioso, comenzó a mover su dedo. Mordió su labio inferior para no hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a Harry. Cuando ya no se sintió igual, metió un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, se sentía en la maldita gloria.

Se repetía una y otra vez _¿Por qué no lo intenté antes?_

Su mano comenzó a doler, bueno, más bien a cansarse de tanto tenerla doblada. Siguió así por unos cuantos minutos más. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, siguió moviendo sus dedos, dando así una gran ola de éxtasis.

Sacó su mano de su interior y se quitó la cobija de encima.

Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

Quería llorar.

¡Se había tocado teniendo a Harry dormido a lado de él!

Quería que fuera un mal sueño.

Para su mala suerte, Harry se despertó.

—H-Hola— dice entre cortado.

—¿Qué haces despierto?— talló sus ojos.

—Nada— limpió su sudor.

—¿Te tocaste?— soltó de golpe.

Apretó sus labios,— Creo que sí.

—¿Crees?

Se escondió en las sábanas. La vergüenza se lo estaba comiendo.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo estando tú dormido.— susurró.— No quería que te pusieras incómodo.

—No estoy incómodo.— besó a Louis.— ¿Me muestras?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Muéstrame como te tocas, omega.— comenzó a besarle el cuello a Louis.

—Me da pena— dice,— Harry...Yo no quiero que me veas así.

—Por favor, muéstrame.

Lo hizo.

Llevó su otra mano a su entrada, repitió los mismos moviendo que antes. Harry no había dejado de verlo. Comenzó a sacar y meter sus dos dedos, soltaba dulces gemidos, a Harry le gustaba cuando Louis soltaba sus gemidos.

—Harry...— arqueó su espalda,— alfa.

—Sigue, omega.

Sus dedos eran pequeños y no podía tocar su punto dulce, quería los de Harry, los de su alfa.

Lloraba de placer. Lloraba porque el alfa no dejaba de verlo y eso lo hacía mucho peor. Lloraba porque quería que Harry lo tocara, Harry era muy bueno con sus manos. Lloraba porque sus dedos no se podían comprar a los de Harry. Lloraba porque quería más.

—Necesito que me aprietes...— jadeó.—¡Por favor!

Harry no dudó en hacerlo, lo apretó. Lo hizo despacito y después fuerte. Quería dejar marcas rojas en el cuello de Louis. Quería que todos se dieran cuenta de que era solo de él y de nadie más. Harry quería amarlo y que Louis lo amara. Harry quería que Louis fuera solo suyo.

Llegó al orgasmo, con un gran gemido.

Su pecho subía y bajaba. 

Harry lo acunó en sus brazos, lamiendo las lágrimas de Louis.

—Ahora necesito un baño.

—Te voy a bañar.

Fueron hasta la tina. Harry lamía la cara de Louis, el omega no le molestó. Minutos después fueron a la cocina para comer algo, al final, Harry hizo omelette para ambos.

—Puedo hacer una confesión un tanto vergonzosa— dice Louis.

—Adelante.

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca.— Tuve un suelo húmedo contigo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando nos fuimos a Roma— comió más,— no podía ni mirarte a la cara.

—¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño?

_Tantas preguntas._

—Bueno...— aclaró su garganta,— yo te pedía que me amarraras a la cama y me apretaras el cuello...Solo eso.

—Yo también he tenido un sueño húmedo contigo.

Dejó de comer.

—¿Qué?— musitó.

—Lo que escuchaste. Si quieres puedo mostrarte lo que pasaba en mi sueño.

—Acepto.

Terminaron de comer. Louis terminó montando a Harry, con las manos atadas atrás de su espalda.

Y así pasaron durante horas.

✷✷✷

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había llorado. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había agarrado el sobre blanco entre sus manos, y lo abría, leyendo una y otra y otra vez lo que decía. Perdió la cuenta de las veces en que quería terminar con todo.

Había mentido, no mandó la carta, no aún. Recuerda la vez que le dijo a May que ya había mandado la carta, pero no lo hizo, porque no se sentía lista. 

Iba a ser odiada, pero no lo importaba. Quizá después de todo se lo iba a merecer.

Fueron tantas las veces en que Sandy estaba a punto de decirle a Louis la verdad, con sus propias palabras, pero al final se arrepentía. Quizá tenían razón, no era una buena alfa y nunca lo sería. Quizá no era una buena amiga. 

Tomó otro sobre blanco, lamió la orilla para que el pegamento se mojara y metió dos hojas dobladas, después cerró el sobre y lo dejo en su mesa de noche. 

_Espero estar haciendo lo correcto._ Se dijo a si misma.

**_Quizá te agradezca._ **

_No, él me querrá matar._

**_Pero al menos le dirás, lo que May no quiere decirle._ **

—¿Estas bien?— la suave voz de Tim llegó a sus oídos.

—Sí...

Timothée asintió.— No tardes en venir a la cama.

Suspiró.

Estiró su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que le tronara la espalda. 

Volvió a suspirar.

Volvió a ver el sobre blanco que estaba en su mesa de noche. 

Esa carta, esa maldita carta, iba a ser la culpable de destrozar a más de una persona. Sandy solo esperaba estar haciendo la correcto.


	14. Capítulo 13

Había un pequeño cuerpo a un lado suyo, era pequeño, suave y muy delgado, era lindo. Su cabello rizado estaba muy desordenado, pero aún así lograba tener esa chispa que lo hacía ver muy lindo. Su suave ropa le cubría su cuerpo, también la sábana, la cual estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cada vez que veía al dulce omega que tenía a un lado, le crecía un muy raro sentimiento. Amaba la forma en que sonreía, la forma en que se reía a cada rato, de cualquier cosa. Pero no sabía el por qué. Nunca se había sentido tan bien con alguien, solo él, con ese lindo omega que estaba en su cama. 

Se estaba enamorando.

Le tenía miedo al amor, había tenido muchas experiencias no muy lindas.

Con mucho cuidando se levantó de la cama, de su cama. Se puso unos pans de tela delgada y unos tenis cómodos, amarro su cabello en una coleta muy despeinada, después tomó algunas de sus cosas y salió de su casa, dejando a su omega dormido. 

Comenzó a correr. Miraba a las demás personas que iban caminando a un lado de ella, todos estaban metidos en sus asuntos y no la notaban, eso era bueno. Solía correr todas las mañanas, le ayudaba mucho a pensar las cosas... Y ahora tenía que pensar muchas.

Muchos podían decir que ella era muy diferente al resto. Había sido criada con sus tíos paternos, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un brutal accidente automovilístico, tan solo tenía nueve años cuando eso paso. Sus tíos eran una linda pareja, le contaron la historia de como se conocieron, y bueno, Sandy amaba esa historia.

Nicholas era un omega muy tierno, siempre estaba muy apegado a Sandy, a cada rato la mimaba y le daba muchos besos. Ellos se habían llevado muy bien desde que se conocieron. 

Stefan era una cosa aparte. El alfa era muy serio, demasiado a decir verdad. Era rara la vez que, tenía una plática formal con Sandy, pues Stefan pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo callado. A pesar de ser callado y de tener una cara de odiar a todo el mundo, era muy amoroso con su pequeña familia.

Y Sandy, bueno ella estaba contenta con lo que tenía en su vida, sus padres y sus amigos...Incluso a los padres de Louis, quienes los consideraba como sus segundos padres. 

A sus veinticinco años, ya sabía lo que quería en su vida e incluso lo que no quería. Era directa, muy directa. Y quizá no lo parece pero ella puede llegar a ser muy romántica, casi una cursi. No le gustaba rencor a nadie y era rara la vez que le tenía rencor a alguien. 

Solían decir que su cabello era teñido, pero no lo es. Su madre también tenía su cabello rojizo, realmente, casi todas sus tías maternas tenían el cabello rojizos. Y bueno, de ahí venía su famoso apodo de _"Zanahoria_

En toda su vida, había tenido solo tres relaciones — oficiales — las cuales terminó en muy buenos términos, pues aún seguía hablando con los omegas con los que había salido, no era algo malo, solo eran amigos y ya. Ahora que estaba con Timothée, era diferente, pues sentía una gran presión en su pecho. Había encontrado a su omega, lo cual era un tanto raro para ella. 

Siempre quiso formar su propia familia, y ahora quizá se cumpla ese sueño.

Sandy siguió corriendo un poco más, aún no se sentía cansada, aunque si se estaba muriendo por tomar un trago de agua. Buscó una tienda para poder comprar una botella de agua, pero no veía ninguna. Bastaron unos pasos más para ver un mini super. 

Y sí, se podría decir que no tenía una muy buena suerte. Adelante del mini super, había una pequeña estantería en donde las personas metían cartas para que fueran llevadas a otro lugar. Sintió su mano picar y sudar. Había salido de su casa con la carta en su bolsillo, ni siquiera había pensado dos veces en agarrarla de la mesa de noche. Veía a las personas que metían sus cartas en esa estantería...Sandy deseaba poder tener el valor de meter la carta ahí.

Se adentró al mini super, haciendo todo su esfuerzo para no mirar hacía afuera. Tomó una botella de agua de los refrigeradores que estaba hasta al último, acto seguido fue hasta la caja para pagar su bebida. Dio un largo suspiro y salió del mini super. Le dio un gran trago a la botella de agua. Tomó asiento en el bancas que estaban afuera y simplemente miró lo que tenía en frente.

**_Es ahora o nunca, Sandy._ **

¿Y si se equivoca? ¿Qué tal si Louis se pone muy mal? ¿Qué si hace una locura? 

Así es, Sandy se estaba arrepintiendo.

Su respiración era lenta, casi como si quisiera dejar de respirar. Podía sentir como su pulso se le aceleraba y todo a su alrededor se volvía más y más lento. Con suma atención, miraba al estante que estaba enfrente, deseando tener el valor necesario para ponerse de pie y meter la carta.

**_Ponte en el lugar de Louis_** dice despacio, **_¿Te gustaría que te guardaran un secreto como este?_**

_Por supuesto que no._

Nadie merecía algo como esto, de eso estaba completamente segura. Nadie merecía que le metieran.

No quería llorar, ya no más. Se negaba llorar una vez más por esa carta, esa maldita carta que lo había arruinado todo, absolutamente todo. Deseaba que May nunca le hubiera dicho nada. Deseaba con toda su alma, nunca haber ido a la casa de Louis. Deseaba que todo fuera diferente. Deseaba que, May fuera lo suficientemente buena para que le dijera a Louis todo.

_Soy una cobarde, no puedo decirle las cosas a Louis en la cara y tampoco puedo mandar la carta._

La palabra _"Cobarde"_ había estado rondando en su cabeza por unos largos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos.

**_No, no lo eres. No lo somos._ **

_Tú no eres cobarde, lo soy yo._

**_Si tú dices ser algo, lo soy también. Estamos juntas en esto._ **

¿En qué? Quería decir, pero no lo hizo. 

**_Dale la oportunidad de ser feliz._ **

Quería hacerlo. Quería que Louis fuera feliz, en verdad quería. Quería que todo terminara ya. Quería irse a dormir y no despertar hasta que todo se vuelva diferente. Quería tener el valor de ponerse de pie, sin que sus piernas le temblaran. 

De su bolsillo trasero, saco la carta y la desdobló. Miró el pequeño bulto que sobresalía. Con la llemas de sus dedos tocó todos los extremos de la carta. Suspiró, cansada. 

¿En qué momento se metió en todo este lío? Bueno, es fácil. Se metió en todo el lío, desde que quiso cortejar a Louis. Era una locura, lo sabía. Su vida se estaba viniendo a bajo y ella no podía hacer nada para volver a ser feliz, porque sí, ya no era feliz, solo lo aparentaba. 

_¿Qué gano yo con esto?_ Fue un pensamiento vago.

**_Decir la verdad._ **

Asintió despacio.

**_Es lo que siempre has querido ¿no? Decir la verdad._ **

Se puso de pie, caminó a paso lento hacía el estante de cartas. Suspiró de nuevo. Le hecho una mirada rápida y apretó la carta entre sus manos.

**_¿Que piensas hacer, Sandy? ¿Dejar que Louis haga su vida y descubra secreto él mismo, cuando ya esté enlazado y sea muy tarde?_ **

Con un movimiento rápido y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, metió la carta en la estantería y ya no podía sacarla, ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse. Se sintió bien hacerlo. Casi quiso sonreír.

_La verdad saldrá a la luz._

**_Sí, lo hará._ **

Y sin más, regresó a su casa, con su omega. 

Ya no sentía sus hombros llenos de angustia, sino que, los sentía libres. Ella se sentía libre. No pudo evitar soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido y sonrió, lo hizo como nunca lo había hecho. Tenía ganas de gritar en plena calle, sin importar que todos la vieran como a una loca.

Pero ahora venía lo peor, porque el haber mandado la carta no significaba nada. Ahora solo faltaba que Louis la leyera y se enterara de todo lo que le habían estado ocultando en los últimos años.

—Volviste— la voz del omega llegó a los oídos de la alfa,— creí que te habias ido al trabajo y que me habías dejado aquí solo.

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa y besó la frente de Tim— Olvide decirte que suelo salir a correr todas las mañanas.

—No importa— dice despacio,— no es necesario que me digas todo sobre tu vida, Sandy— hizo un pequeño puchero en sus labios,— ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso, ¿si?

Ella asintió.

—Ahora ve y toma un baño, porque lo necesitas.— bromeó.

—Definitivamente— miró al omega con curiosidad,— me gustaría tomar un baño contigo.

Timothée ocultó su cara sonrojada en el pecho de Sandy.

—Yo creo que no se puede, porque acabo de darme uno.

—Siempre está la opción de que, puedo ensuciarte para que tomes un baño conmigo.

—Ya veremos eso.

✷✷✷

—Louis...

—No.

—Por favor...

—¡No!

—Omega, por favor.

—¡Que no!

El alfa suspiró, rendido. 

Tenían al rededor de una hora desayunando, aunque no se consideraba un desayuno a las doce del día. En sus platos había huevos estrellados con algo de tocino y estaban bebiendo jugo de naranja.

Harry le pedía a Louis — más bien le estaba rogando — que le enseñara la marca que había hecho en su cuello, pero el omega se negaba a enseñarla. Era una pequeña marca violeta, pero tenía los dientes de Harry marcados, más bien era un chupeton que el alfa le había hecho al omega. Lo hizo en forma de broma, pero al ver como se veía en Louis, quiso marcarlo en ese momento, y lastimosamente se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de enterrar de verdaderos sus colmillos en el cuello de Louis. Y Louis, bueno él hacía todo lo posible para que no se viera la marca. Quería conservarla solo para él.

—Louis— dice bajo, como si no quisiera que alguien lo escuchara,— déjame ver esa marca que hice.

—Ya no está...— apretó sus dientes,— se ha ido.

—No es cierto.

—¿Me estás diciendo mentiroso?

—Por supuesto que no.— al omega se le escapó un sonrisa burlona.— Por favor— hizo un puchero,— dejame verla solo unos segundos.

¿Cómo no negarse a ese puchero?

Deslizó su camisa por su hombro, haciendo que la marca quedará expuesta. Los ojos del alfa se brillaron y tuvo que tragar saliva. La marca era indescriptible. No podía formar una oración para decirle al omega, solo lo miraba, muy atento.

Louis batió sus pestañas y bajó la mirada, luciendo aún más tierno y muy inocente. 

—Ay Dios...— fue lo único que Harry pudo decir.

—¿Solo eso dirás?— cuestiona,— me siento un poco raro así.

Era todo lo contrario, le gustaba que Harry lo viera, lo tocara y lo besara. Estaban más unidos, más cariñosos. 

Louis iba a volver a subir su camisa pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Espera— parpadeó un par de veces,— solo espera unos segundos... No quiero olvidar este momento.— llevó una de sus manos al cuello de Louis, acariciando la marca violeta que resaltaba en la piel del omega.— Lindo. Perfecto, te verías perfecto con mi marca en tu cuello.

_Márcame._ Quería gritarle. _Por favor, márcame._

—Quiero marcarte— susurró.

—Quiero que me marques.

Por primera vez en su en su vida, quería ser marcado por un alfa, por Harry. Lo admitía. Lo quería.

Quería gritarle a todo el mundo que, se había enamorado profundamente de Harry, de ese hermoso alfa de ojos verdes y cabellera rizada.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otro alfa?

—Porque eres el único alfa que, me ha aceptado tal y como soy. Me quieres con todos mis aromas y mis cambios de humor. Y también porque tú Harry Styles, eres mi alfa.

¿Puede un alfa llegar a llorar? Sí.

Harry lloraba de felicidad. Lloraba porque había deseado escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Louis.

—Te quiero tanto— dice entre lágrimas,— de verdad te quiero.

—Yo también, pero por favor no llores, eso dejalo para mí que soy sensible.— sonrió.

El omega limpio las lágrimas de Harry y después le dio un casto beso en los labios, haciendo que el alfa sonriera.

—¿Te digo una cosa?— pregunta.

—Dime.

—Tú eres la razón de que siempre esté sonriendo como un idiota.

Ahora el que quería llorar era Louis.

—Eres mi omega.

—Tu...— cerró su boca,— tu omega.

—Mi delicado omega.

Unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Con mucho cuidado, Louis se sentó en el regazo de Harry, haciendo que el alfa pusiera sus manos en las caderas del mayor, para así juntar sus cuerpos. Habían dejado el desayuno a un lado, ya no tenían hambre.

Louis acariciaba el cabello de Harry, enredando sus dedos en los rizos color chocolate del menor. Soltó un leve jadeo al sentir como Harry mordía su labio inferior.

—Podría estar así por horas y horas, y no me cansaría de besarte. 

—Cursi.

—Quieres a este cursi.

—Aunque no tanto— murmuró sin pensarlo,— sé que puedes ser más cursi.

—Sí, sí. Pensé en regalarte uno de eso osos de peluche grandes que a todos les gusta— el omega hizo una cara de horror,— podemos ir a comprarlo ahora mismo...Si quieres.

—No me gustan los peluches más grandes que yo.

—Pero hay unas cosas grandes que si te gustan...— alzó ambas cejas. 

—¡Harry!— exclama,— ¡¿Que dices?!

El alfa soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿Por qué no te gustan esos osos?

—¿Por qué a todo el mundo le gusta? 

Se alzó de hombros.

—Bien, ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

—Tú.

—¿A parte?

—Tú.

—¿Y a parte?

—Tú y tú.

—¡Eres tan cursi!— se burló.

—Mira, Harvard. Es muy difícil que algo me guste...Y así.— soltó una risita nerviosa.

Asintió.

—Debería tomar un baño.— dice el mayor.— Y tú igual.

—Después de ti.

—Bien— se levantó del regazo del alfa,— ¿Tienes ropa de mi talla?

—No. Pero te buscaré algo para que te pongas.

—Okay.

Harry le dio un último beso a Louis.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Louis fue directo al baño de Harry y se recargó en el lava mano, esperando a que le trajeran ropa.

—Tengo estos pans y está sudadera.

—Gracias, Harry.

El alfa asintió.

—¿Qué harás después?— pregunta curioso. Trató de calmarse.

—Tendre una junta con tu padre— chasqueo la lengua,— y después estaré libre.

—Bien...— miró un punto fijo del baño,— tengo que hablar contigo sobre unas cosa, ¿Puedes ir a mi casa cuando termine la junta?

**_Ojalá no sea algo malo._** Dice el alfa.

_También espero eso._

—Ahí estaré.

—Muy bien. Ahora salte que me voy a bañar.— agarró la toalla que tenía más cerca y se la aventó a Harry.— Vete ya.

—Te he visto desnudo antes, Louis.

—Lo sé...Pero ahora me voy a bañar y tienes que irte...— tartamudeo,— solo vete y has cosas.

Harry apretó sus labios para evitar decir alguna estupidez— haré unas llamadas.

—Corre a hacer eso.

Cuando el alfa salió, Louis cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, como si estuviera evitando que Harry entrará o algo parecido. Suspiró de golpe y comenzó a quitar su ropa con mucho cuidado. Su traje era una completa locura, estaba sucio de todas partes. En el traje se podían ver pequeñas manchas blancas, Louis no quería ni imaginar de que eran.

Dejó el traje en el lava manos. Se vio en el espejo que había en el baño, no pudo evitar tocar las marcas que había en su cuerpo. En su cadera tenía dos pequeñas mordidas de Harry, las cuales no supo en que momento las hizo. También había unos rasguños que estaban por desaparecer, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron las manos de Harry marcadas en sus glúteos. Su celo había sido una locura.

Casi no recordaba nada, solo vagos recuerdos. Se sonrojó cuando vio que en su cuello también estaban las manos de Harry marcadas...Sí, su celo había sido una completa locura. 

Suspiró.

Seguía sin poder sentir a su omega, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle. Pensó en ir con la doctora para que le dijera algo, pero tenía miedo de ir y que esta le dijera algo muy diferente. Intentó sentir a su omega, frotaba su cabeza con el pecho de Harry, pero nada pasaba. Se volvió más cariñoso con Harry pero aún así, no sentía a su omega. En los días en que tuvo su celo, intentó de todo, pero nada estaba funcionando.

Se metió a bañar, el agua caía en su cuerpo, refrescandolo. Talló su cuerpo con la esponja que Harry tenía ahí, cerró sus ojos mientras se limpiaba y sin querer, imaginó que era Harry quien tallaba su cuerpo. Sintió el lubricante natural escurrir por sus piernas y un increíble aroma de fresas llenó todo el baño. Deseaba que Harry no se diera cuenta.

Unos golpes tímidos se daban en la puerta. Louis no pudo evitar murmurar un _"Mierda"_ Harry le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que él respondió un _"Sí"_ muy tímido.

Terminó de bañarse, se puso la ropa que Harry le había prestado y salió para buscar al alfa de ojos verdes.

—Hola.— dice tímido. Se sentó junto a Harry y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Hola— contestó,— me iré a bañar.

—Aquí te espero.

_En dónde más._ Se dijo a si mismo.

Le mandó algunos mensajes a sus amigos y a sus padres. Les dijo a Niall y a Zayn que irían a comprar cosas para Tim, ya que el omega iba a salir con Sandy... Y bueno, todos dijeron que sí, que les había agradado mucho.

Despegó la vista de su teléfono cuando vio a Harry todo arreglado, con su fuerte aroma de alfa.

—¿Nos vamos?— dice.

—Uhm...Tengo que ir al hospital— lamió sus labios,— llegaré tarde o quizá no vaya a la empresa.

—Al hospital será.

Asintió.

Harry entrelazó su mano con la de Louis y salieron del departamento del menor. 

—¿Sobre qué hablarán en la junta?

—La verdad no tengo idea— hizo una cara de culpa,— Mark solo me dijo que había una junta y que no llegara tarde.

—Suerte con eso.

—Gracias.

El omega asintió.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?— preguntó sin dejar de ver la carretera.

—Cosas importantes y es mejor que te las diga en mi casa.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—No creo...No lo sé. ¿Debes?— peinó su cabello, nervioso.— No es algo malo, Harry.

_al menos no para ti._

—Esta bien.

El mayor frunció sus labios y miró a través de la ventana. Veía a las personas que iban caminando, unas iban muy alegres, otras iban hablando por teléfono y los demás solo iban en sus asuntos e ignorando a todo el mundo. 

—Quiero darte otro broche — su voz se escuchó más ronca,— sé que te gusta ese, pero me gustaría darte otro.

—Si tú quieres, puedes hacerlo— dice despacio,— me encantaría que me dieras otro broche, alfa.

Lo único que Harry pudo hacer era, suspirar. Miró de reojo a Louis, quien tenía una leve sonrisa.

—T-Te conseguiré otro.

—Gracias, alfa.

—Carajo.— susurró para si mismo.

—Alfa...

—Dime, omega...— tragó saliva.

—Nada.— aguantó su risa.

Asintió despacio.

Harry estacionó el auto enfrente del Hospital.

_Alfa..._

Harry suspiró y le dio una mirada que gritaba _"¿Es enserio, Louis?"_

—No vemos en mi casa— le dio un casto beso en los labios,— no tardes.

—Me mandas un mensaje cuando estés en tu casa ¿si? No después. ¡Y no hables con extraños!

—¡Ag!— exclama,— ¡Ya entendí papi!— dijo sin medir sus palabras. Salió del auto dejando a Harry con la boca abierta, muy abierta, lo suficiente como para que le entrara una mosca.

—¿Papi?— dice confundido.

El omega se adentró en el hospital, esquivando a las cientos de personas que pasaban a su lado.

—Hola, vengo a ver a la doctora Linh.

—¿Louis Tomlinson?

—Asi es.

—La doctora lo atenderá en unos minutos, puede tomar asiento por allá.— señaló unas sillas color azul.

—Gracias.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó una enfermera con cabellera rubia, a decirle a Louis que podía pasar al consultorio de la doctora.

El consultorio era como cualquier otro, las paredes eran blancas con muchos pósters sobre el cuerpo humano. Había una camilla en un extraño y una pesa y otras cosas raras que no Louis entendía para que eran.

—Hola, Louis— dice la doctora, extendió una de sus manos hacía Louis,— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, bien. Mejor que otros días. 

—Eso es bueno— se quitó los guantes de látex blancos que tenía en sus manos,— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Hum...— soltó,— desde hace día no puedo sentir a mi omega...Tuve mi celo, terminó hace unas horas.— se sintió nervioso, muy nervioso. Jugó con sus dedos, esperando a que la doctora le dijera algo.— ¿Lo sentiré muy pronto algo?

—En algunos casos— carraspeó,— suele pasar esto. Es algo normal, no te sientes mal sino sientes a tu omega. Algunas pastillas para adelantar el celo de un omega u alfa, suelen tener muchas hormonas...Puede que tu cuerpo aún siga teniendo estás hormonas, Louis. También te dieron pastillas para calmar a tu omega y eso fue algo peor, no se deben combinar dos tipos de pastillas o al menos no sin la consulta de un doctor.

Louis hizo una mueca al escuchar las palabras de la doctora.

—Puedo acerté un examen para ver cuántas hormonas siguen en tu cuerpo— ya no quería más piquetes,— o simplemente puedes estar con tu alfa, pídele que te haga mimos para ver si tu omega reacciona.— esa era una buena idea.— Tu cuerpo es diferente, al igual que tus celos y todo de ti... Sé que te lo han dicho muchas veces, Louis. Si te soy sincera, no entiendo como trabaja tu cuerpo. Tus cambios de humor.

—Oh...— susurró.

—Casi lo olvido. También si haces un coraje muy fuerte, puede que sientas a tu omega.

—No será problema.— bromea.

—Okay— sonríe,— ¿Algo más? ¿Una prueba de embarazo?

Se ahogo con su saliva.

—No es necesario, doctora.

—¿Seguro?

—Si.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Esta bien— se puso de pie,— dale un abrazado a May de mi parte y dile que la espero para su próxima cita.

—¿Cuando sería su cita?

La doctora revisó su agenda, rebuscó en más de una hoja hasta encontrar el apellido de Jay.

—El viernes de la próxima semana.— dice.— A las tres de la tarde.

—Bien, le diré.

Se despidió de la doctora y después salió del consultorio, caminó hasta la salida y fue a la parada de autobuses.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Zayn.

—¿En dónde están?— preguntó.

— _En el centro comercial con Tim. Tenemos como media hora esperando a que llegues, ¿En dónde estás tú?_

—Llego en unos minutos... Salí del hospital.

— _¿Pasó algo malo?_

_—_ No, solo vine a preguntar unas cosas.

Escuchó los gritos de Niall y unas risas que supo que eran de Timothée.

— _Solo no tardes mucho, Lou._

—Como sea, adiós.

Suspiró.

No tardó mucho en llegar al centro comercial, lo que ahora venía era buscar a sus amigos, ya que olvidó pregunto que en donde estaban. Caminó por unos minutos más, hasta ver a tres omegas sentados, riendo a carcajadas.

—Ya llegué.— anunció.

—¡Al fin!— exclamó Niall,— creímos que ya no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de elegir un atuendo lindo para Tim? No lo creo.— sonrió.

—¡Ya vámonos, que la cita de Tim es a las tres y casi es la una!

Todos voltearon a ver al moreno, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los cuatro omegas entrelazaron sus brazos, Niall y Zayn iban juntos y Louis con Tim, quien se sonrojaba por pequeñas cosas.

Fueron en tienda en tienda, buscando el atuendo perfecto para el omega de rizos alborotados. Comieron helado, se rieron de ellos e incluso se dieron unas cuantas nalgadas ellos mismos. 

Terminaron muy cansados, mucho a decir verdad. 

Al final, los omegas eligieron un traje negro para Tim, le hacía una figura muy linda. Zayn, en un intento de broma, le compró a Tim una cadena de plata con un dije de sandía, pero lo más gracioso era que, la sandía tenia una _S_ gravada en letra mayúscula. Y bueno, ya todos saben a quien hizo referencia. 

También le compraron algo de lencería...Tim estaba casi rojo de la pena.

Ahora solo faltaba que la cita saliera bien.

Y por otra parte, Sandy también buscaba algo para ponerse en la cita. Quería ir presentable, aunque no muy formal, era casi imposible no ser formal. En su closet había muchos trajes y una que otra ropa deportiva o de tela — la cual usaba en su tiempo libre —. Tanto ella como su alfa, eran un mar de confusión.

Se repetía una y otra y otra vez _"Tranquila, él ya que quiere tal y como eres, Sandy"_ pero aún así, quería sorprender al omega.

Estaba segura que, le daría un ataque de nervios si seguía así.

Puso todos sus trajes en la cama, debatiendo cual debería usar, pero al final no podía decidirse. 

Vio su reloj de mano, ya casi iban a ser las tres de la tarde. Pensó en que quizá debía decirme a Tim que la cita sería a las cinco o seis, para que así ambos tuvieran tiempo para alistarse.

Louis le mandó un mensaje a Harry en donde le decía que ya había llegado a su casa, y que lo estaría esperando para poder hablar. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Había una ligera capa de sudor en su frente. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente y su pulso estaba acelerado. 

_Es una mala idea._ Pensó. _Una pésima idea. No sé porque le dije que quería hablar con él. ¿En dónde estás omega?_

Lo peor fue que, no hubo nadie para responder a esa simple pregunta. 

_¿Por qué no regresas?_ Lloró. _Te...Te extraño._ Nunca se imaginó que diría esas palabras. Pero en verdad extrañaba a su omega, le hacía tanta falta que su pecho le ardía, le quemaba por dentro y por fuera.

Suspiró.

Se recostó en la cama, para esperar a que Harry llegará a su casa. 

Parecía una maldita eternidad.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se alegró mucho al escuchar que un auto se estacionaba afuera de su casa. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y comenzó a arreglar su habitación, acomodó la sábana que estaba muy mal hecha y marco todo con su aroma, para que la habitación tuviera un aroma relajante. 

Espero a que el alfa subiera a su habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, columpiando sus pies como si fuera un niño pequeño, e Incluso mordió levemente su dedo pulgar.

—He llegado— el alfa cerró la puerta detrás de él, lentamente camino hacía Louis y se sentó a su lado,— ¿Estás bien?— se notaba preocupado. 

Asintió— Muy bien.— dice.

—¿De qué querías hablar?— agradeció por no haberse trabado al hablar.

—Hay algunas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Harry— dice despacio,— y aunque después me arrepienta de esto, sé que es mejor que las sepas.

El omega se puso de pie, y caminó hacía un mueble que estaba ahí. Abrió un cajón y saco una pequeña caja de madera color negra, tenía un estilo algo antiguo. Louis apretó la caja en sus brazos, como si no quisiera que Harry viera lo que tenía adentro.

—Quieres estar conmigo, ser mi alfa— se cortó,— soy consiente que, en una relación no debe de haber secretos. A los catorce me presenté como omega, mis padres me dijeron que eso estaba bien y que no me sintiera mal por no ser alfa. Dos días después mi aroma se dio a conocer, _Vainilla con chocolate,_ un aroma digno para un omega. Estaba bien, me gustaba ser omega, todos me decían que era muy lindo. Mi vida era color de rosa, hasta que, algo pasó...Tuve mi primer corazón roto, lloré, lloré como nunca lo había hecho y...Mi aroma cambió a _Limón._ Ya no había más _Vainilla con chocolate_ , sino que ahora era un _amargo limón._

Era conciente de que Louis hacía todo lo posible para no llorar, se estaba abriendo con Harry, diciendo cosas que solo sus padres y amigos sabían.

—...Y después siguieron apareciendo más— sollozó,— mis celos se volvieron diferentes, en algunas ocasiones duraban tres días y eran dolorosos y otras veces solo duraban un día y eran mucho más dolorosos.— tapó su nariz. Sillozó de nuevo.— Me hicieron estudios. Me sacaron sangre y más sangre para hacer esos malditos estudios. Me decían que todo estaría bien, pero en el fondo yo sabía que nada iba a a estar bien, Harry.

Apretó la caja de madera. Harry buscaba las palabras exactas para poder decir, pero su mente estaba en blanco. 

—Los estudios siempre salían bien, los doctores no sabían que era lo que tenía...— apretó sus labios.— Te conté que había ido con una terapeuta, pero no te dije que historia completa...

Harry pensó en lo peor.

Louis se acercó a Harry y le extendió la caja de madera. Temeroso la abrió, tan solo vio lo que había adentro, se hecho a llorar.

—Me corte...— susurra,— lo hice porque ya no podía soportar el hecho de ser diferente. Odié mi cuerpo. Odié absolutamente todo de mi.— su nariz estaba rojo de tanto llorar, incluso en su frente de podían ver pequeñas manchas rojas.— Intenté suicidarme.— Harry dejo salir un fuerte sollozo.— Si Sandy no me hubiera encontrado en mi cuarto, ahora mismo estaría muerto, Harry. 

En la caja había navajas de todos los tamaños y de diferente diseño, también había rollitos de vendas. Nunca imaginó a Louis así, cortando su cuerpo simplemente por no ser igual al resto. 

—¿Recuerdas cuando pregunté si querías tener hijos?— dice.

—Sí...Lo recuerdo— dijo entre sollozos.

—Yo no...— cerró la boca,— yo no puedo tener hijos, Harry. 

Sus ojos se encontraron, tristes y rojos. 

—Si te enlazas conmigo, nunca podré darte un hijo...Soy un omega muy defectuoso.— no soportaba el hecho de decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Harry dejó la caja en cama y se apresuró en hasta donde Louis estaba. 

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, envolvió al omega en sus fuertes brazos, dándole a entender que, estaba protegido.

—Te quiero, Louis— dice en el abrazo,— y no me importa si no puedes tener hijos, siempre está la opción de adoptar a uno o dos o todos los que tú quieras,— besó la frente del omega,— me enamore de tí por ser quien eres. Eres hermoso, Louis. Eres mi omega y te quiero, no voy a dejar de decirte lo mucho que te quiero. 

—Pero...¿Y si te cansas de mí?

—No podría cansarme de ti, omega. Nunca me cansaría, no de ti.

—¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

—Siempre quiero estar contigo— sonrió levemente,— y aún sigo queriendo cortejarte, pero sobre todo quiero poner mi marca en tu hermoso cuello.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo tenía todo.

Se dieron un beso, primero lento y después rápido. 

—¿Estamos bien?— preguntó tímido.

—Estamos bien, omega.

La palabra "alfa" le picaba en la garganta.

—Quiero que sepas que un te quiero y no dejaré de hacerlo— acarició la mejilla del omega,— lo eres todo para mí, omega. Quiero que dejes de llamarte defectuoso, no lo eres, nunca lo has sido. 

Sus ojos amenazaban por soltar más lágrimas.

—No te dejaré ir, así tú corras lejos de mí, yo iré detrás de ti.

Y sabía que Harry lo quería, que lo amaba.

—Eres exactamente eso que nunca quiero perder. 

El teléfono de Harry comenzó a sonar, quería aventarlo al piso pero Louis se separó y le hizo una seña para que respondiera.

—Es Mark, quiere que vaya para hablar de algunas cosas.

—Ve, estaré aquí.

—Te veo después.

—Sí, sí, ya vete. 

Acompañó a Harry a la puerta y lo despidió con un beso. Después bajó las escaleras para darle un beso más a Harry. Le dijo adiós y vio como el alfa se iba. 

Ya que estaba en la entrada, aprovecho para agarrar la correspondencia que había llegado, tomó todo y volvió a su habitación.

Ya en su cama, decidió tomar su teléfono y mandarle un mensaje a Sandy el cual decía; _"Cuando termines con tu cita, vienes a mi casa para hablar sobre los detalles"_

Y sin más, vio la correspondencia. Le llamo la atención una carta en especial, la cual era de _Sandy Pussett._

No dudó en abrirla y leer la carta.

Fue un grave error. 

Lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas.

Deseaba que fuera mentira, pero no lo era y eso le dolía hasta lo mas profundo de su alma. Vio el otro sobre que estaba en su mesa y también tenía el nombre de su amiga. Sintió como su alma se le salía de su cuerpo. 

Volvió a leer la carta, solo para sentirse a un más miserable. 

**Lo que nunca te pude decir.**

Esas eran las palabras que estaban escritas en el sobre, procedió a abrirlo.

_Querido Louis:_

_Estás son algunas cosas que no he podido decirte, porque soy una cobarde. Siempre imaginé que, te lo iba a decir en persona, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo. Tan solo te veo a los ojos y me arrepiento de todo. Cuando termines de leer esta carta, seguramente tendrás muchos sentimientos, y lo entiendo. Al terminar esta carta, puedes odiarme, estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo._

_No sé por dónde empezar, supongo que, por el principio, cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Recuerdo ese día, yo era la típica recepcionista nueva y no sabía cómo prender una computadora, bueno, si sé, pero ese día este nerviosa y estaba haciendo todo mal. Fuiste mi salvación, siempre lo has sido. Poco después nos hicimos amigos, aunque yo quería algo más, pero tú no, y lo entendí._

_Cuando me dijiste la razón de tu rechazo, me puse muy mal. Pero eso no era lo peor, May ya me había dicho que me ibas a rechazar y ella me dijo el por qué. Y cuando lo escuché de tu boca, pensé que sería mi final._

_Aún sigo repitiendo esas palabras, una y otra y otra vez. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lloré en mi habitación. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que quise que todo fuera un maldito sueño. Y perdí la cuenta de las veces que quise gritarte todo en la cara. Simplemente perdí todo lo que tenía en mi vida...Te perdí a tí, quizá nunca te tuve._

_Con lágrimas en mis ojos y mi alma en mis manos, puedo decirte que, no eres estéril, Louis. Eres fértil, puedes tener los cachorros que tú quieras. No hay necesidad de que adoptes uno o dos niños. Puedes gritarle al mundo que tú eres como cualquier omega, porque eres como todos, eres tú._

_No eres estéril, Louis. No eres estéril._

_Podría escribirlo muchas veces, pero jamás podría decírtelo en la cara, o al menos no sin que rompa el llanto._

_Pero te diré una cosa más. La razón por la cual tus celos siempre han sido raros es porque May daba órdenes para que te inyectaran algo para descontrolarlos. No se que eran, me temo._

_Cuando May me dijo que no eras fértil y que por esa razón me ibas a rechazar, supe que nada bueno iba a venir. Y aún me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué May me lo dijo a mi y no a ti? ¿Por qué ella me castigó de esta manera? Porque sí, sí es un maldito castigo, Louis. ¿Acaso May pensaba que me ibas a aceptar y por eso me lo dijo? No lo entiendo, nunca he podido entenderlo. Hago todo un esfuerzo por intentar entender todo esto, en verdad lo hago._

_Le rogué, le suplique todos los días para que ella te dijera toda la verdad, pero May siempre decía que te iba a decir algún día...O cuando tuvieras un alfa, porque iba a ser demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué sería demasiado tarde? Bueno, es fácil, porque ibas a vivir con la idea de que no ibas a tener cachorros...No ibas a ser feliz, no así._

_¿Entiendes todo? ¿Entiendes por qué siempre quise que estuvieras con Harry? Espero que entiendas, Louis._

_Pensaba que, si te enamorabas de Harry, May iba a decirte todo, pero me equivoqué, siempre me equivoco ¿no?_

_Lamentablemente desconozco las razones de May, para ocultarte semejante cosa. Lo siento, aunque sé que un simple "lo siento" no arregla nada, absolutamente nada._

_Puedes gritar, puedes llorar, puedes odiarme con toda tu alma. Solo has lo que tú quieras con esta información. Pero por favor, solo te pido una cosa, no cometas una estupidez, no hagas o digas algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir._

_Y si aún no crees todo esto, al final te dejare el número del doctor que te hizo los análisis. Ese doctor, fue el que cambio todos los resultados, lo hizo porque May se lo ordenó. Incluso, puedes ver los análisis, los saqué de la habitación de May, quería que tuvieras pruebas y que no me llamarás mentirosa._

_Admito que, yo fui la persona que te mando esos mensajes en código morse, lo hice para que te fueras preparando para todo esto._

_Una última cosa, no arruines tu felicidad por esto. Se feliz con Harry, vete con él...Harry es el único alfa que necesitas en tu vida._

_Gracias por todos esos momentos lindos._

_Te quiero, Louis._

_Sandy._

Siguió leyendo la carta una y otra y otra vez. Parecía una mala broma. 

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, tenía mucho moco en su nariz, se estaba viniendo hacía abajo y lo peor era que, no había nadie con él. 

Le había dicho a Harry que no podía tener hijos y ahora sale Sandy con la carta y unos estudios que decían todo lo contrario. Estaba enojado con Sandy, con su madre y con el mismo. Siempre había odiado los secretos. 

Su madre sabía que Louis quería tener una familia, tener hijos y ser feliz. Louis no entendía por qué su madre le había ocultado algo como esto. De repente, sintió que su vida era una maldita mentira. Se sentía terrible, enojado, triste y feliz. 

Ahora solo faltaba que Sandy llegará a la casa de Louis, para que así los dos pudieran hablar. Y a decir verdad, aun no sabía que era lo que le iba a decir a Sandy, una vez que ella entrara por su puerta. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que, no iba a hacer un escándalo, no con ella. 

Era conciente que, Sandy solo hizo lo que ella creía correcto, lo entendía. Pero de todos modos, hubiera deseado que se su madre se lo dijera, en persona, con una conversación muy tranquila. 

La puerta fue abierta.

Sandy se quedó quieta, mirando como Louis tenía su carta en sus manos. Ella abrió ligeramente la boca y no tardó para que sus ojos se llenarán de una capa de lágrimas, las cuales no iba a tardar en salir. 

—¿Es verdad?— susurró en un mar de llanto. Esa era la primera vez que lloraba enfrente de Sandy,— ¿Soy fértil?— sorbio su nariz.

—Sí, es verdad— dice ella,— eres fértil como todos lo omegas, puedes tener cachorros, Louis.

Lloró.

Siempre había querido que le dijeran esas palabras. Siempre había querido forma una familia, pero el día en que le dijeron que no podía tener un bebé, fue el peor día de su vida. Lloró, lloró todas las noches deseando ser como los demás omegas, tener un aroma y poder tener cachorros. Y ahora que él sabía que podía tener más de un bebé, lo hacía feliz, pero por otra parte, se sentía completamente engañado.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— preguntó,— ¿Exactamente cuando te lo dijo mi madre?— hacía un esfuerzo para no gritarle a su amiga.

Sandy hacía todo un esfuerzo para no llorar, estaba débil y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

—Lo sé desde...El día en que les dijiste a tus padres que te estaba cortejando,— bajó la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,—May me acompañó al baño y ahí fue cuando me lo dijo.

¿Cuántos secretos más le estaban ocultado? ¿Hasta cuándo terminaría todo esto? Louis en verdad deseaba poder tener una respuesta.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo— se levantó de su cama y camino en círculos.

—Lo sé...— limpió sus mejillas, estaban mojadas por sus lágrimas.

—¿Cuando escribiste está carta?

—La noche en que tu madre fue al hospital— y Louis, bueno él estaba llorando mucho más,— yo y ella hablamos y...Fue lo mismo de siempre.

Louis deseaba que no fuera real, que las palabras de Sandy fueran mentira.

—¿Recuerdas esas veces en donde yo acariciaba tu vientre hasta quedarte dormido?— asintió,— cuando lo hacía, quería decirte todo...Pero no ibas a creeme porque no tenía pruebas. 

Sentía una gran presión en todo su cuerpo, en su pecho. Le faltaba el aire y tenía mucha sed. 

—¿Por qué sería demasiado tarde...— bajó la mirada,— si un alfa me marca?

—Porque ibas a vivir con ese pensar de que nunca ibas a poder tener un hijo propio— se apoyó en la pared,— y de un día para otro, te empezaría a dar mareos y a vomitar todo...Y te darías cuenta de que estabas embarazado...Sería mucho más peor.

Limpió sus lágrimas y sorbio más de una vez su nariz.

—¡No soportaría verte así, Louis!

—Le dije a Harry que si me marcaba no iba a poder darle un hijo— la alfa tapó su cara con su mano,— y me dijo que no importaba. Y me siento como un idiota porque ahora sé que es mentira. 

—Louis...

—¡Cállate!— la alfa hizo caso.— ¡He pasado mi vida entera con el pensar de que nunca iba a poder tener un hijo propio!— exclamó,— ¡¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?! 

Sandy bajó la mirada, culpable. En el tiempo que tenía siendo amigos de Louis, esta era la primera vez que él le gritaba. Sentía como su alfa le decía que se fuera, que dejara a Louis solo, porque quizá Louis quería estar solo.

—Puedes enojarte conmigo, Louis...— dice entre lágrimas,— puedes odiarme...Pero no pierdas tu felicidad por esto. No dejes que esto te hunda.

—Sandy...— dice,— ¿Por qué no mandaste está carta antes?

—No podía hacerlo hasta saber que estabas enamorado de Harry.

—Ahora mismo no sé si lo quiero.— la expresión de Sandy fue...triste.

—No digas eso...

—¿Y qué quieres que diga?— se alzó de ambos,— ¿Gracias Sandy?

—Es...Es lo que esperaba.

—Vete, Sandy.

—Yo...

—Vete— susurró.

Asintió.

—Creí que hacía lo correcto...— lloró,— creo que me equivoqué.

Ella salió de la casa de Louis, se subió a su auto para irse a casa, con Tim. No pudo evitar llorar en el auto, secaba sus lágrimas con la manga del traje que tenía puesto, no le importaba si el rimel se le corría, ya no le importaba nada. Deseaba que Louis se pusiera bien y que no cometiera algo grave. 

Cuando su cita con Tim terminó, estaba muy emocionado por contarle a Louis todos los detalles, justo como decía el mensajes que Louis le había enviado a Sandy. Y en el momento en que vio a Louis sostener su carta, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sintió como el mundo se le venía en cima. 

Ahora no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o solo había empeorado las cosas. 

Suspiró, rendida, cansada.

Aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo para marle a Niall.

— _¿Hola?_ — dice el omega.

Sandy hizo lo posible para que su voz no se escucha a mormada. 

—Hola— fingió alegría,— ¿Puedes ir a la casa de Louis y ver si está bien? 

_—Claro. De hecho iba justo para allá. ¿Pasó algo malo?_

—Tuve una pequeña pelea con él.

La línea quedó en silencio, la respiración de Niall era muy lenta.

_—Eso es algo raro en ustedes...Ya voy llegando a la casa._

Colgó.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Sandy se puso en marcha. 

No pasaron mi diez minutos cuando Niall le devolvió la llamada a Sandy.

_—No está._

—¿Quién no está?

_—Louis. Él no está en su casa. Min dice que salió después de ti, con una mochila en sus hombros._

Y efectivamente, todo se estaba poniendo mal.

✷✷✷

Desde que Sandy se fue, había tomado una de sus mochilas viejas y con mucho desgaste. Metió muchas mudas de ropa — tan solo eran tres mudas de ropa — dejó su computadora en su lugar y apagó su teléfono, Incluso guardo su cargador en uno de sus cajones. Muy temeroso, agarró la carta y se la metió en las bolsas del suéter que se había puesto. Suspiró, lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero en ese momento no no pensaba con claridad. 

Salió de su casa con la mochila colgada en su hombro. No se iba a ir en su auto, era una mala idea. Tomó la decisión de tirar las llaves de su auto en el jardín, dejándolas a plena vista. Comenzó a correr, corrió como nunca lo había. Aunque sus piernas dolieron no dejó de correr, y no pensaba en parar. Su corazón estaba al cien, podía sentir como este latía muy rápido. Suspiró más de una vez.

Llegó a su destino.

Miró al gran edificio que tenía enfrente, y para su buena suerte, la persona que esperaba ver estaba saliendo con el teléfono en la mano. 

No dudó en caminar hacía los pequeños escalones que estaban en la entrada. 

—¿Louis?— estaba sorprendido,— iba a llemarte— alzó su teléfono.

Un fuerte aroma a _café_ llegó a las fosas nasales de Harry, y supo que nada estaba bien. Harry vio como Louis tenía sus ojos llorosos y su cabello estaba despeinado.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó.

—¡¿Y que si estoy bien?!— exclama,— ¡¿Y que si estoy mal?!— volvió a llorar,— de todos modos a nadie le importa como este.

—Me importa a mí, Louis.

No entendía lo que pasaba. No entendía porque Louis estaba enojado. 

—Hablame, lindo— pide,— dime que te pasa.

Negó.

—¿Hice algo mal?— preguntó.

—Nada— dice simple,— tú nunca haces nada...Soy yo, yo soy el que hace los problemas siempre.

Es increíble la forma que, una persona puede cambiar de estado de ánimo en cuestión de segundos.

Louis se sentía triste y enojado.

—Estaba en mi habitación, esperando a que Sandy llegará y me contara todo sobre su cita— dice despacio,— y sin querer ví la correspondencia...Había una carta de Sandy y la leí, y ahora me arrepiento de haberla leído. Te dije que no podía tener hijos y ahora resulta que si puedo.

Harry abrió sus ojos y su boca.

—Esta carta es una mierda— alzó la carta arrugada,— y he decidido que ya no puedo más, Harry. Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

—¿Quieres decir que...— no se atrevió a seguir hablando,—...estás terminando con esto?

—Ni siquiera sé, si tenemos algo.

Si Louis tuviera a su omega en este momento, seguramente le diría algo como _"No hagas esto, te arrepentiras después"_ pero no estaba.

Louis se quitó el broche que tenía en su suéter y lo puso en el pecho de Harry, haciendo que este lo tomara casi de inmediato. 

—Omega...Tenemos que hablar.— trató de sonar sereno.

—Ya no hay nada de que hablar. Lo siento Harry, de verdad lo siento.

—Vamos, Louis. Estábamos bien, sé que podemos arreglar esto.— rogó.— omega.

La palabra _"omega"_ le llegaba hasta el alma.

—Si me sigues llamando así, voy a ceder a todo y eso no es lo que quiero.— sollozó,— déjame ir, Harry.

—Te lo dije Louis, no voy a dejarte ir.— tragó saliva,— ya no pienso dejarte ir, no de nuevo.

—Tienes que dejarme ir, Harry.

—No lo haré.

—Lo siento...

Corrió. 

Lo hizo lejos de Harry.

—Omega...¡Omega!— gritó,— ¡Louis!

Harry corrió detrás de Louis, tratando de ver si podía alcanzarlo, pero no pudo. Las personas que iban caminando le impedían que llegara hasta donde Louis estaba.

Su corazón se rompió en dos cuando vio que Louis se subía a un bus. 

Una vez más, Louis se había ido.

Louis se hizo un ovillo en los asientos de del bus, ocultando sus lágrimas de las demás personas. 

Sabía a dónde iba a ir. Iba a volver a su antigua vida, justo antes de que se volviera un omega, antes de que aparecieran sus aromas, antes de todo. Sería feliz, por una vez en su vida iba a ser feliz, lejos de todo. 

Aunque se arrepintiera, porque sí, se iba a arrepentir de todo.

Apretó la carta, casi deseando leerla una vez más, pero solo se haría daño a si mismo. Se canso de llorar, de siempre ser el débil, se cansó de ser el mismo. Algunas personas lo veían, veían la forma en que Louis se hacía muy pequeño en su asiento.

Era terrible.

Pasaron varios minutos, incluso una hora. Se movía casi por instinto, como si alguien le dijera que hacer o para donde tenía que ir. 

Sintió sus hombros pesados, muy pesados. Sintió su cuerpo pesado. Él se sentía pesado. ¿Qué le pasaba? No lo sabía. Había dejado de llorar, pero aun así sus ojos se veían rojos al igual que su pequeña nadie de botón. 

Entró al edificio, suspirando a cada paso que daba. Era ahora o nunca. Se armó de valor para ir hasta donde estaba el mostrador. Había una muy bonita omega, tenia su cabello en una linda coleta.

—Un boleto para _Doncaster_.


	15. Capítulo 14

—Hay uno que sale en una hora— dice despacio. Miraba a Louis con mucha curiosidad.— Y hay otro para mañana a las doce. 

—Quiero el que sale en una hora...— tragó saliva,— por favor.

Se mostraba serio, demasiado a decir verdad. Ni siquiera se atrevió a darle una sonrisa amable a la omega que lo estaba atendiendo, no le quedaban ganas para sonreír. Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, iba a dejar todo atrás y no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada.

Después de pagar su boleto de autobús se fue a sentar en las sillas que estaban detrás de él. Dejó la mochila tirada en el piso, le había cansado el hombro. 

Estaba tranquilo y algo nervioso, aunque más bien tenía algo de miedo. 

Recargó todo su peso en la silla, quedando algo así como medio acostado. Tenía sueño, sed y hambre. Pensó en comprar alguna chuchería en las tiendas que estaba ahí, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse de pie. 

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a doblar su espalda. Sintió como si lo metieran al agua helada. Estiró su cuerpo para ver si así dejaba de sentir esa sensación tan extraña. De repente, pudo escuchar como alguien bostezaba y lo pero era que, él era el único que estaba sentado en las sillas. 

Su omega había regresado.

Fue extraño porque la primera vez que su omega se había ido y regresado, había sido completamente diferente. 

Una parte de él estaba feliz por tener a su omega de vuelta, ahora tendría con quien hablar y pelear. 

**_¿En dónde estamos?_** Su omega bostezó. **_¿Por cuánto me fuí?_**

_En la estación de autobuses. Y perdí la cuenta._

**_¿Y estamos haciendo...?_ **

_Nos vamos._

**_¿A dónde?_ **

_Muy lejos de aquí._

Y aunque su omega no estuviera de acuerdo con él, no se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar con su familia. No estaba listo para hablar con su madre, o al menos no sin llorar. Tampoco estaba listo para que todos lo vieran. 

**_No entiendo...¿Por qué te quieres ir?_ **

_Porque no soportaría estar un minuto más aquí._

Parecía irreal, pero no lo era. 

_Estoy dispuesto a irme, nada de lo que digas me va a detener._

**_Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente._ **

El omega suspiró.

Minutos después se puso de pie para ir hasta donde estaba el autobús que iba a abordar. Estaba en una gran fila, odiaba hacer fila en todos los lugares. Las personas que estaba en frente de él, llevaban más de una maleta en la mano, se veían pesadas y otros solo se veían ligeras. Algunas de las maletas las estaban poniendo en el maletero que los autobuses tenían a lado. Louis prefería llevar cargando la suya a que la metieran al maletero, porque luego iba a estar batallando en buscarla.

Detrás de él estaba un alfa, demasiado cerca de Louis, casi podía sentir el aire que el alfa soltaba, detrás de su pequeña oreja. Era fatal. Le dio una mirada de pocos amigos al alfa que estaba atrás, haciendo que este diera dos pasos hacía atrás. 

La fila avanzaba muy lento, había un alfa que revisaba las maletas de todos los que iban a subir al autobús. Tenía un perfecto traje de policía, sin ninguna arruga, Louis le calculó unos treinta años, no se veía nada mal. Tenía una especie de mesa metálica en donde ponían las maletas, había como unas tres que pusieron aparte, ya que habían encontrado cosas que no tenían por qué estar ahí. 

Tenía ganas de gritar para que todo fuera más rápido. 

¿Ya había dicho que Louis no tenía mucha paciencia?

Porque nunca la tuvo, siempre se estaba desesperando a cada rato. Si escuchaba a un bebé llorar, Louis también lo hacía, pero de desesperación. 

Sonrió cuando estaba casi en la puerta. Aunque había pasado unos cuantos minutos en la fila, Louis sintió que fueron horas y horas.

—Boleto, por favor.— la voz del alfa era gruesa y firme, parecía a la de cierto alfa de ojos verdes. Tenía su ceño muy fruncido, tanto que Louis quería decir un _"No te duele la frente"_ tuvo que apretar sus labios para no soltar ninguna palabra. 

Temeroso, le dio su boleto al alfa que estaba enfrente suyo. El alfa le dio un pequeño vistazo para luego dárselo a Louis. Hizo una seña para que Louis pusiera su mochila en la mesa de aluminio que estaba ahí y sin previo aviso comenzó a revisar la mochila del omega. El alfa puso la ropa interior de Louis en la mesa, haciendo que el omega bajara la mirada, muy apenado. 

**_Menos mal que no usas bragas._ **

Si él pudiera, golpearía a su omega. 

El alfa puso todo en su lugar, para después darle la mochila a Louis y haciéndole una seña para que subiera.

Al subir al autobús, pudo ver como este estaba casi lleno. Había niños, adolecentes y adultos, casi al final del autobús, iba un grupo de estudiantes, Louis hizo una mueca porque sabía que esos estudiantes iban a ir riendo en todo el viaje. Lo mejor era que, no había bebés. ¿Y lo peor? Iban niños con al menos tres años y había probabilidad de que estos fueron gritando o llorando por cualquier cosa. 

Le tocó en la ventana, eso era bueno, así podía ir viendo a través de la ventana. 

**_¿Estás seguro de esto?_ **

¿Lo estaba? 

_Completamente seguro._

Cuando todas las personas subieron al autobús, este se puso en marcha. Y ya era demasiado tarde, como para que Louis se arrepintiera y decidiera bajar del autobús. 

Louis le estaba diciendo adiós a todos.

A Mark y May.

A Sandy, Niall y Zayn. 

A todas las personas que conocía. 

A Harry, su alfa...

Tenía que esperanza que, Harry recordara aroma de felicidad, tristeza, enojo, celo, nerviosismo y el oculto. 

_Por dentro es blanco y por fuera es café._ Pensó en las palabras que Harry le había dicho.

_Blanco y café._

Y entonces comprendió a lo que se refiera. Entendió cual era su aroma oculto.

_Coco, es coco._

**_Siempre ha sido coco._ **

No podía estar más feliz, pero no estaba Harry para que le dijera que ya sabía cuál era su aroma oculto.

Y lo peor era que, a dónde Louis iba, nadie iría con él. Nadie lo iba a perseguir, nadie y nadie. Iba a un lugar algo frío. 

No le había dado un beso de despedida a Harry, hubiera deseado darle por lo menos uno, o dos o tres. También hubiera preferido haber hablado con él, con calma, pero no lo hizo. Se estaba arrepintiendo de mucha cosas, pero ya no había vuelta a tras y eso lo tenía muy conciente.

Tenía que aprender a vivir así, sin los brazos de Harry, sin las caricias de Harry, sin los besos de Harry, sin nada, solo él y su omega. Iba a ser muy difícil, quizá demasiado difícil.

Lo único que espera era que, no olvides la voz gruesa de Harry, el fuerte aroma del alfa, simplemente esperaba no olvidar a Harry. Algún día se iba a volver a ver, si es que Louis se atrevía a regresar y esperaba que ese día, Harry lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a aceptarlo en su vida. Espera que sus padres — mayormente May — entendieran que lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien, por su salud. 

No quería que Harry lo llamara, porque si lo hacía, iba a correr hacía él y no quería eso. 

Su omega era un lío, lloraba, gemia y jadeaba. Su omega quería volver, no quería irse. Su omega siempre estaba en desacuerdo con las acciones que él siempre tomaba. El omega de Louis era algo diferente, siempre trata de hacer que Louis tomara buenas decisiones, pero Louis nunca le hacía caso y era rara la vez que lo hacía. Podían ser diferentes, decirte cosas diferentes, pero aún así, lograban llevarse muy bien. 

Los pasajeros iban viendo la película que habían puesto, pero Louis no, él iba mirando por la ventana. No se molestó en ver que película era, no le importaba. A lo lejos pudo escuchar la risa de algunos niños y adultos, pero aún así, no volteó. 

Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido, sin saber que todos sus conocidos estaban muy preocupados por su ausencia. 

Iban a ser tres o cuatro horas de viaje, las cuales Louis se las pasaría muy dormido y sin ninguna molestia. Y aunque luego se estuviera quejando del horrible dolor en el cuello, valdría la pena haber dormido en todo el viaje, era eso o ir escuchando los gritos de los niños. 

Había unas cuantas personas dormidas, recargadas entre si, con una sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos. Tambien había unas que iban viendo la película muy entretenidos, soltando unas cuantas risas cada vez que salía una escena muy graciosa. Y el resto iba en su teléfono, mandando mensajes tras mensajes, grabando o tomando fotos de personas que iban dormidas con la boca abierta y babeando. 

También había una pequeña fila para ir al baño, aunque algunas personas no estaban seguras de ir mismo baño que todos. El autobús estaba tranquilo no era como muchos que solo había ruido y más ruido. 

A la mitad de la película, los pasajeros comenzaron a comer dulces que tenían en sus bolsos de mano.

Cuando la película terminó, ya no pusieron otra, pues la mayoría ya tenía sueño. Corrieron las cortinas que estaban en las ventanas, un beta cerró el lado de Louis, evitando despertar al omega.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas. Llegaron a la central de autobuses de Doncaster, todos se despertaron para poder bajar e ir por sus maletas. Louis se bajó al último, pues era el que más dormido estaba. El omega se estiró un poco para que su espalda tronara, casi suelta un dulce gemido al escuchar que su espalda le trono. 

Tan pronto como bajo del autobús, se dirigió a la salida para tomar un taxi. Por suerte aún recordaba la dirección de esa persona a la iba a ver, anhelaba que lo recibiera con una buena cara y con un caliente té y unas galletas. 

Había olvidado lo bello que era Doncaster.

Cuando llegó a su destino, le pagó al chófer del taxi para luego bajar.

La casa seguía igual, solo que ahora la pintura café estaba muy desgastada y ya no había muchas plantas como antes. Se sintió feliz de estar ahí. Camino hasta la puerta, suspirando al mismo tiempo que hacía su mano en un pequeño puño. 

Tocó varias veces la puerta de madera oscura que tenía enfrente, esperó a que está se abriera, y que la persona que estuviera al otra lado de la puerta, lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Se abrazó a su mismo para que el frío no le entrara en el cuerpo, aunque fue muy inútil, el suéter que tenía puesto era demasiado delgado, no le había dado tiempo de elegir uno mucho mejor. Escuchó unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta, junto con el ruido de la cerradura dando vuelta, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a la persona que tanto había deseado ver.

—¿Louis?— había olvidado como sonaba su voz, su olor, todo de ella había olvidado. Su cabello estaba en una perfecta trenza, siempre había gustado tener su cabello largo, le llegaba casi hasta la cadera, el color blanco deslumbraba en las hebras de su cabello. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era, a pesar de ser ya una persona adulta.— Dios, pasa está haciendo siendo frío.

La casa era diferente, no había juguetes por todos lados, ni niños corriendo o migajas galletas de mantequilla en todos los muebles. La casa estaba en un perfecto estado, casi irreconocible. 

—¿A qué se debe tu visita, Lou?— preguntó ella.

—Te extrañaba y además no tenía a dónde más ir. Creí que estar unos días contigo me haría bien, para pensar las cosas.— pasó sus manos por su nariz.

Ella sonrió como nunca lo había hecho

Aysel, la abuela de Louis, es una alfa con una muy buena personalidad. Tenía más de cuarenta años, y aún así, se veía muy hermosa, bueno, siempre había sido hermosa. Hacía ya muchos años que Louis no veía a Aysel, no conocía las razones de eso y ahora que la tenía enfrente, no iba a dudar en preguntarle.

—¿Escapaste de casa?

Louis no pudo evitar asentir y bajar la mirada.

—Louis, no puedes huir de casa.

_Si te digo porque lo hice, me ayudarías a escapar._

—Tengo mis razones.— dice despacio.

—Preparare té y me dirás todo.

Asintió.

Se sentó en los sillones viejos con forro blanco con flores. Suspiró más de una vez. Trataba de formular las palabras que le diría a su abuela, no iba a decirle un simple _"Toda mi vida me han hecho creer que no puedo tener bebés. Ahora resulta que he estado viviendo engañando por mi madre."_ Creyó que se escuchaba más peor en su mente.

No quería ponerse nervioso.

Aunque al final, sabía que su omega lo iba a delatar.

Quería llorar de nuevo...Pero eso iba a implicar que su abuela lo llenara de muchas preguntas.

Estaba enojado con todos, realmente con todos, en especial con su madre y con Sandy. Jamás creyó que Sandy le guardara un secreto tan fuerte... Se sentía muy decepcionado. Siempre, siempre le decía a todos que quería tener un bebé, que tenía planes de adaptar un hermoso bebé, se había desechó de todas esas ilusiones de tener un hijo propio. 

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió hacer sus propios exámenes? Confiaba tanto en la palabra de su madre que nunca se hizo sus propios exámenes.

—He vuelto— anuncia su abuela,— espero te guste el té de manzanilla.

—Me encanta.— dio una sonrisa torcida.

Ayudó a su abuela a poner las tazas de té y galletas en la mesita que estaba enfrente de ellos.

—Bien, ahora puedes decirme.

**_Tú puedes, eres fuerte. Somos fuerte._ **

No creía que fuera fuerte.

—Okey— suspiró. No estaba listo para decirle a alguien sobre su situación. Se estaba esforzando por no romper en llanto.— Cuando me presenté como omega— dice despacio,— hubo un pequeño problema. Mi aroma era de _vainilla con chocolate_ , pero ese no era el problema. Cuando me enojaba mi aroma era de _café_. Cuando me ponía triste mi aroma era de _limón_. Cuando estaba en celo era de _fresas._ Y cuando me ponía nervioso era de _uva._ Me llevaron al hospital para saber que era lo que me pasaba, pero en todos los análisis salía que estaba bien, que no tenía nada malo en mi cuerpo.— tomó un sorbo de té.— En un análisis que me hicieron, salía que era estéril. 

Se quebró. No aguanto más el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

—Me puse triste, siempre soñe en tener una hermosa familia, pero me habían arrebato ese sueño— sonó su nariz,— les dije a todos que no le iba a tomar importancia, que de todos modos nunca iba a querer un alfa... Se creyeron mis palabras.— suspiró.— Me odié. Me odié mucho. Me odié porque no era como los demás omegas. Me lastime, corte mi cuerpo.

Aysel abrió su boca al escuchar las últimas palabras de Louis.

—Me llevaron con una psicóloga para que dejara de cortarme. Lo dejé de hacer, pero al poco tiempo comencé a vomitar todo lo que comía, no solo me estaba lastimando a mí, sino que también a mí omega, el cual no tenía la culpa de nada. Pude superarlo. Pero entonces cambie, ya no era como antes. Comencé a tratar mal a todos y me olvide de conseguir un alfa. _Estaba tan dañado que, no me importaba nada._ Todos los alfas les llamó la atención que tuviera más de un aroma, fue entonces cuando a todos se les ocurrió la idea de "encontrar mi verdadero aroma".

Tomó su tiempo para poder seguir.

—Fue entonces cuando conocí al nuevo socio de mi padre, Harry Styles. Jamás creí que ese alfa pudiera llegar lejos. Él... él encontró mi verdadero aroma, _coco._ Y supe que todo estaría bien, pero me equivoqué. Le dije que yo nunca iba a poder darle un bebé, me dijo que estaría bien, que siempre estaba la opción de adoptar uno... Me enteré que realmente si era fértil. Me habían mentido todos estos años.

Aysel se paró de su asiento y fue hasta Louis, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Volví con Harry y le dije muchas cosas...Una vez más terminé con él, pero está vez fue mi maldita culpa.

—Louis...— retiró un mechón de cabello de la frente del omega.— No eres el único que tiene más de un aroma.

—¿...Que?

—Te voy a contar una historia, Louis.

Ella tomó todo el té que le quedaba en la taza.

—Hace muchos años, nació una bella niña, con cabello negro y lacio, ojos azul claro...Linda. Se presentó como alfa cuando cumplió los quince años. Tenía un fuerte aroma de _vino_ , algo muy llamativo para los omegas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo tenía un aroma. Descubrió que cuando se ponía triste su aroma cambiaba a _tierra mojada_ y que cuando se enojaba era de _frutos rojos_. A lo largo del tiempo descubrió más, en total eran seis. 

**_Es ella._ **

_Si, es ella._

—Conoció a una hermosa omega, muy carismática. Fue la única omega que no la despreciaba por tener más de un aroma. La alfa cortejo a la omega, y ella muy gustosa aceptó. Un día, en donde el sol de verano era fuerte y la brisa de aire era cálido, la omega le dijo a la alfa que había un aroma muy fuerte en ella, uno en donde _la brisa marina se hacía presente._ Confirmó que ese aroma era el que la definía como alfa, su aroma verdadero. Al marcar a la omega, el único aroma que era presente era ese, _brisa marina..._ Pero de vez en cuando, los otros aromas también se hacían presente.

—Quieres decir que...

—Cuando ese tal Harry te marque, tu aroma ya no será de _vainilla con chocolate,_ sino de _coco._

**_Tendremos un solo aroma, lo que siempre hemos deseado._ **

—Pero...No entiendo, ¿Por qué tenemos más de un aroma?

—Cuando estés enlazado lo entenderás, Louis. No te desesperes.

Louis asintió.

—Los primogénitos han tenido este peculiar suceso.— murmuró la alfa.

—¿A qué te refieres, abuela?

—Yo soy primogénita y tú lo eres también.— Louis seguía sin entender.

—Pero entonces mi madre también tendría que tener más de un aroma.

—Louis, ella no es fue mi primer hija.

Y una vez más, se sintió traicionado.

—Mi primer hijo fue Erin, un cálido alfa que tenía más de un aroma. Casi nadie habla de él porque murió muy joven, Louis.

Louis trató de analizar todo lo que estaba pasando. 

—May me prohibió verte. Dijo que, no quería a al persona culpable cerca de su hijo. 

—No eres culpable de nada, abuela.

Fue la primera vez que, Louis se sintió en su hogar. Un hogar cálido y lleno de amor y tranquilidad. Era todo lo que se merecía, estar en completa tranquilidad. 

No sentía ganas de volver a Londres. 

¿Qué le quedaba en ese lugar? No tenía nada, absolutamente nada.

Pero sabía que tenía que volver a Londres, aunque fuera solo a tomar sus cosas para volver a irse a otro lugar. 

—¿Vas a volver?— pregunta ella, casi temiendo por la respuesta.

**_¿Lo haremos?_ **

—He decidido que...— pauso,— pasaré un tiempo lejos de todo esto. Necesito estar lejos para poder pensar en lo que haré o diré, si es que vuelvo. 

—Bueno, estás en tu casa y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. 

—Gracias...

—Cuando quieras volver, iré contigo.— dijo muy decidida.

—¿Para qué?

Su abuela suspiró,— porque necesito hablar con mi hija, Louis. Quiero que ella me diga el por qué te ocultó esto y también para saber por qué no me lo dijo, no me dijo que mi nieto era igual que yo,— Louis se sentía tan feliz de encontrar a alguien que era igual que él. Alguien con más de un aroma. 

—¿Y si ella no quiere hablar?

—Seré insistente.

—Siempre lo eres.

Su abuela no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. 

—Asi es, Louis. Así es. 

Estar con su abuela era lo mejor del mundo. Cuando era niño y su abuela los visitaba en Londres, siempre le hacía de comer a Louis, diciendo que se veía _"Demasiado flaco"_ cuando no lo estaba. Y Louis amaba pasar el tiempo con ella, era lo mejor del mundo. 

—¿Quieres comer algo?— una buena comida le vendría bien.

—¡Si!— exclamó, alegre,— pero al terminar hay que ver películas y comer palomitas, ¡Y me haces mimos! 

Louis era el bebé de Aysel. 

—Deja tu mochila en la habitación en donde dormías y te lavas las manos.

Louis dio un salto y corrió hasta la habitación en donde solía dormir. Seguia igual, había fotos de Louis y de su abuela, también algunos juguetes de todos los tamaños. Definitivamente iba a quedarse un buen tiempo. 

Lavó sus manos y fue hasta la cocina.

—¿A que hora vendrá Lys?

—Louis...— dijo por lo bajo,— mi omega murió hace un año.

—¿No le dijiste nada a mi madre?

—Sí, vino al funeral sin ti, dijo que estabas arreglando cosas de la empresa.

Mentira. Eran puras mentiras.

—No me la creo— negó varias veces,— no sé cómo le haré, para hablar con mi madre sin que me altere. 

—Te ayudaré en eso, pequeño omega.

Y sin más, ambos se pusieron a hablar de diferentes cosas. 

Cenaron una sopa de pollo, a Louis le gustó mucho que, pidió un plato más. Estaba seguro que, cuando regresará a Londres iba a tener una hermosa pansita que sobresaliera de su ropa. 

Al final, ambos se fueron a ver películas y después de durmieron.

Mañana sería otro día. 

✷✷✷

—Huyó— habló Mark, ya que nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo,— y el problema es que no sabemos a dónde. 

Louis se había ido aproximadamente dos horas, lo habían buscado por todos lados pero no lo encontraron, volvieron a lo mismo de siempre. A Mark se le hacía algo muy raro, era la primera vez que Louis huia de casa, tenia a todos muy preocupados. Le llamaron varias veces a su teléfono pero mandaba al buzón...Se dieron cuneta que, había dejado el cargador de su teléfono en su habitación. Era astuto, nadie negaba eso.

Guardaban silencio, nadie quería decir algo. Se miraran entre si. Había muchas emociones encontradas y llegó un punto en donde los aromas de todos se combinaron, haciendo que la alfa de cabello rojo le diera unas ganas de vomitar todo lo que había comido horas antes. 

Sandy sentía como Tim se aferraba a su brazo, el omega estaba asustado, pero no era el único, Sandy también tenía un poco de miedo. A su lado también estaba Niall, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sandy. La alfa abrazaba a ambos omegas, los hacía sentir seguros, muy seguros. 

En la habitación no se encontraban Zayn ni Liam, pues el Omega se había puesto muy mal cuando le dijeron que Louis se había ido, así que Liam, como el buen alfa que siempre ha sido, se lo llevó a su casa para que pudiera descansar y estar mucho más tranquilo. 

—De todos modos, ya sabemos la razón por la cual Louis se fué— habló May mirando a Sandy.

La estaba provocando, lo sabía y no quería caer en el juego de May.

_Es mi culpa._

—Si quieres decir algo, May, dilo de una maldita vez— no pudo detener las palabras que salieron de su boca,— Venga, dilo. 

May se le quedó mirando a Sandy. Los demás presentes no sabían como reaccionar, lo único que no querían era que Sandy y May se pelearán.

—¡Por tu culpa Louis se fue!— exclamó,— ¡No regresará jamás!— con los fritos de la omega, todos los presentes dieron un saltito en su lugar,— ¡¿Por qué tenías que mandarle esa carta?!

La cosa era así, Mark miró a su omega, sorprendido, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la veía así de alterada. Y también le sorprendía que le estuviera grite y grite a Sandy, ¡Vaya era casi como su hija! Y sí, Mark Tomlinson se sentía excluido por no entender nada.

—¡Le dije la verdad!— alzó la voz,— ¡Lo hice porque sabía que tú nunca se la ibas a decir!— sus ojos amenazaban por humedecer se.— ¡¿Por qué mierda le ocultaste algo así?! ¡Es tu hijo May! ¡Tu único hijo!— su pecho subía y bajaba, se estaba alterando de más.— Yo solo hice lo que creí correcto.

La omega negó varias veces, burlona. 

—Ya entiendo...— río,— tú sigues enamorada de Louis— la alfa abrió la boca, simulando un _"¿En serio dijiste eso?"—_ y seguramente pensaste qué, si eras tú la que le dijera a Louis todo, él iba a correr hacia a ti y quererte. 

Quería decirle que se detuviera. Quería decirle que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias, como para enfrentarse con May.

—Y ni siquiera lo estás negando.

Tim jadeó, apretando más el brazo de la alfa. Sandy permanecía callada, con la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Debes sentirte tan miserable ahora mismo.

—May — dice Mark,— ¿De qué están hablando? 

Y así fue como Sandy vio una oportunidad.

—Es increíble que no le dijeras a Mark— alzó la mirada,— ¿A quien más no le has dicho? A puesto a que solo me lo dijiste a mi, pero ¿Por qué? 

—Sandy, ¿De que hablan?— había algo en la voz de Mark que Sandy no podía decir con certeza lo que era.

—Pasa, Mark— miró de reojo a la omega,— de que May le ha estado mintiendo a todos, pero más a Louis. Y si te soy sincera, no creí que ella te lo ocultara también a ti. Sé que tú estuviste presente en todos los estudios que le hicieron a Louis. Pasa de que May nos dijo a todos que Louis era estéril, cuando no lo es.

Mark miro a su omega...¿Decepcionado?

—Todas esas platicas a solas— suspiró,— todos esos murmullos y las caras malas, ¿Era por eso?

Era mucho más peor si lo decían de esa forma. Pero era cierto, nunca habían disimulado a la hora de hablar sobre ese peculiar tema. Siempre hablaban en los pasillos, se encerraban en el cuarto o en la cocina. Se habían dado miradas muy amenazantes y en algunas veces, varias personas las sorprendieron peleándose. 

—Lamentablemente, es verdad— hizo una mueca en sus labios y chaqueo su lengua,— y me duele ver todo el daño que le he causado tu familia, Mark.

—No has causando nada, Sandy. 

—¿Y en cima le dices eso?— dijo May, muy incredula.— ¿Disfrutaste mucho ver a Louis llorar? ¿Pensabas que él te iba a abrir las piernas si le decías todo eso? 

—May, basta.

—¡Louis nunca te va a querer, Sandy!— esas palabras dolieron,— ¡Entiende de una vez por todas que, Louis no te quiere y nunca lo hará!— rió y señaló a Tim,— incluso te has atrevido a conseguir a un omega que es casi igual a Louis. No tienes vergüenza.

Timothée no se parecía a Louis, ¿De dónde había sacado eso May? 

—Querias decirle a Louis todo ¿no?— el aire le faltaba,— deberías agradecerme por haber hecho algo que tú no te atrevías a hacer. 

Todo paso en cámara lenta. May, caminó hacía Sandy, enojada, muy enojada, y sin pensarlo dos veces, impactó su mano en la mejilla de la alfa, lo hizo con mucha fuerza, tanto que la cara de Sandy se movió para un lado. La mano de May quedó marcada en la mejilla de Sandy. 

Los demás presentes se sorprendieron.

Sandy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. En los veinticinco años que tenía, era la primera vez que alguien la golpeaba, y a decir verdad, era una experiencia muy mala. Nunca se imaginó que May pudiera tener una reacción como esa. 

—Sandy...— murmuró Tim,— ya hay que irnos de aquí.— pero había un pequeño problema, ella aún no se quería ir,— por favor...

—No te reconozco, May...— se arrepintió de haberla llamado así, ya no sentía la confianza de antes,— he tenido una pregunta desde hace tiempo...¿Por qué?— pero no solo la alfa se hacía esa pregunta,— ¿Por qué hacerle esto a tu único hijo? ¿Con qué fin? 

—Deberías irte.

—No me iré hasta que respondas a mis preguntas, May.

—Asi es, May. ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?— Mark parecía roto.

—No diré nada.

—Solo espero que, cuando hables con Louis, seas muy sincera y valiente con él.

Ella negó— ¿También quieres estar presente cuando eso pase? Porque puedo llamarte cuando el vuelta, si es que lo vuelve, Sandy.

May se acercó más a Sandy, empujándola lejos de ella. Esto hizo que la omega cayera al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Tim se asustó al ver que su alfa no respondía a sus llamados. 

✷✷✷

Había un delicioso olor a té de manzanilla, uno de los favoritos de Louis. Se puso de pie, tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron. Fue hasta el baño, en donde se lavó la cara con agua fría — ayudaba a ponerse más despierto — y se cepillo los dientes, tuvo que ir a comprar uno, ya que él había olvidado llevar el suyo. Tenía una ligeras para el ojeras y tenía sus labios un tanto rojos, no sabía por qué. 

Terminó de limpiarse, sonrió un poco a su reflejó, Incluso se guiño el ojo. 

—Buenos días— anunció su llegada. 

Aysel tenía una bata puesta, de esas que eran muy cómodas y refrescantes. Su cabello estaba en una perfecta trenza, la cual caía sobre sus hombros hasta llegar casi a su cintura. Le hacía falta un corte de cabello, pero aún así se miraba bien, muy bien. 

Preparaba té de manzanilla, junto con algo que Louis no supo que era. En los sartenes se podían ver varias verduras, el omega no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con su nariz y sus labios. Comería cualquier cosa que su abuela le preparaba, incluso las odiosas verduras que odiaba con toda su alma. 

—Toma asiento, en unos minutos estará listo el desayuno.— siguió con lo suyo. 

—¿Te ayudo en algo?— Aysel lo miró como si la hubieran ofendido,— solo decía.— rió.

La casa de Aysel era muy tranquila, no había ruido, no había personas viniendo de un lugar a otro, con ropa o toallas en las manos. La casa era de colores fuertes y claros, desgastados, no era como la casa de Louis, y a decir verdad, la casa de su abuela era mucho más acogedora. 

Aysel puso un pequeño plato hondo enfrente de Louis, había pedazos de calabaza, partidos en unos perfectos cuadritos. Había extrañado comer calabazas hervidas con mantequilla. 

—Aun recuerdo lo que te gusta— la quería tanto,— si quieres más, puedes servirte con confianza.

Terminó su primer plato, con mucha timidez se puso de pie para servirse más calabazas. 

Y así fue durante cuatro semanas. 

No se atrevió a ver las noticias y estaba muy agradecido de que su abuela tampoco las viera. 

Louis había hecho una pequeña rutina con su abuela, la cual se basaba en; 

Comer.

Dormir.

Ver películas.

Comer.

Hablar con Aysel sobre cualquier cosa que fuera divertida.

Caminar en la calle.

Comer.

Volver a dormir y comer.

Y realmente no le molestaba hacer lo mismo siempre, más bien lo disfrutaba demasiado. 

Volvió a fumar.

Compró una cajetilla de cigarros, tan solo como puso uno en su boca, le fue difícil volver a dejar de fumar. En las noches, cuando su abuela dormía, se salía y se sentaba afuera de la casa a fumar uno o dos cigarros. No pensó que iba a volver a tener ese vicio tan horrible. 

Estaba hecho pedazos, solo que no lo demostraba, nunca lo hacía. Preferiría que todos vieran una sonrisa en su casa a que lo vieran llorar. Necesitaba cambiar eso. Tenía que llorar para liberar todo lo que tenía por dentro, hablar con alguien para así estar tranquilo.

Aysel tenía miedo. 

Tenía miedo de Louis, de que no fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para volver a su casa. Tenía miedo de que Louis hiciera una locura aún más peor. Tenía miedo de todo. 

Su omega le había estado diciendo que, volvieran, que ya habían estado mucho tiempo lejos de todos. Y como siempre, Louis nunca le hacía caso a su pequeño omega. Podía sentirlo triste y decaído, pero eso no lo haría volver, aunque su omega extrañara a Harry, a May y Mark, no pensaba volver, no aún. 

Aún no estaba listo para hablar con May. 

¿Y qué era lo peor de todo esto? Era que, no sabía cuándo estaría listo para volver.

Podría pasar otra semana o dos, incluso un mes o quizá tres meses... Podría pasar un año.

Louis cortó su cabello. Ahora era un estilo diferente, de los lados eran corto y de la parte de arriba estaba algo largo, se le veía bien ese corte. Aysel casi pegó un grito cuando vio a Louis con su cabello corto. Esto ánimo a su abuela para que ella también se cortara su cabello, dejandolo a la altura de lo hombros. 

—¿Es así?— preguntó, mostrando lo que tenía en sus manos. 

—Si y no...— chasqueo la lengua,— tienes que seguir los puntos, Louis. Eso es algo muy importante.

—No soy bueno en esto.

Había hilos tirados por todo el sillón y el piso. Aysel tuvo la maravillosa idea de ponerse a tejer y bordar con Louis, al principio parecía una muy buena idea para ahora no, pues Louis no estaba siguiendo los puntos que eran y estaba bordando una figura muy extraña. Y bueno, Aysel parecía tener mucha paciencia con su nieto.

—Se mira mucho más sencillo hacer bufandas que esto— alzó su bordado,— mejor quiero hacer una bufanda.

—¿Seguro?— asintió,— escoje el color de estambre que quieras usar. 

Louis vio los estambres que estaban tirados, había muchos colores y no se podría decidir por cual usar. Rebuscó y rebuscó. Al último decidió que su bufanda sería de color gris, para que pudiera usarla con cualquier cosa.

—Primero, tienes que hacer un nudo para que no se salga el estambre — copió la acción de su abuela,— después lo pones en el primer clavito, para después poner el hilo en zigzag. Tienes que asegurarte de poner dos capas, para luego pasar la primera sobre la segunda y que se vaya formando la bufanda. 

Louis lo entendió, siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que vio que la bufanda iba salieron por el gran espacio que tenía la tabla de tejer. Era hermosa. El diseño era aún más hermoso, era perfecto. 

—Creo que haré esto cuando esté estresado— comenta,— es algo relajante.

—Lo es, aunque luego te estresas cuando quieres hacer un nuevo diseño.

Louis no quería saber eso. 

Se rió un poco.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a tejer, abuela?— preguntó sin apartar la vista de la tabla que tenía en sus manos. 

—Mi madre solía hacer bufandas para después venderlas en el pueblo— estaba feliz por contarle a Louis como fue que aprendió a hacer bufandas,— se ponía a tener por las mañanas. Yo siempre la veía y le preguntaba si algún me iba enseñar, en ese momento saco otra tabla y me la dio. No pasó mucho tiempo para que yo le ayudará a hacer las bufandas y venderlas.

—Espero poder enseñarle a mis hijos a tejer— las palabras abandonaron su boca,— bueno... Si es que llegó a tener.

—A puesto que si.— Aysel le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Se pueden combinar dos colores?— quiso cambiar de tema.

—Sí, pero es algo difícil de hacer. Si te soy sincera, siempre me revuelvo cuando quiero poner dos colores en una misma bufanda.

El omega suspiró.

—Bien, voy a intentarlo. 

Tomó el estambre negro para unirlo con el gris, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, incluso su abuela le dijo que no lo estaba haciendo para nada bien. Pensó en buscar en internet como tejer con dos colores, pero quería descubrirlo él mismo.

Resultó ser más difícil. 

—Me rindo— quitó el estambre color negro y lo puso de nuevo en el sillón,— me quedaré con el gris.

—¿Qué tan larga la harás?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto.

—Si usas todo el estambre, quizá quedé mediana o no tan grande.— asintió.— Bien, tomaré una siesta.— volvió a asentir.

Louis se quedó ahí en el sillón, tejiendo su bufanda. Se alegraba de ver cómo esta si le estaba quedando de maravilla, aunque un poco gruesa. 

Cuando terminó de hacer su bufanda gris, le hizo un nudo al final y lo escondió para que este no se viera. Se la colocó en cuello, solo para ver qué sale quedan muy bien. El estambre no le picaba en la piel, eso era bueno. 

Le había gustado tanto la bufanda que se apresuró en hacer otra de un color totalmente diferente, pero con el mismo diseño — ya que no se sabía otro más que el zigzag —. Sus dedos se movían con mucha agilidad, tanto que descartó la idea de usar el gancho para pasar el estambre. 

Al rededor de una hora, tenía tres bufandas ya hechas, la gris, una azul y una verde. Estaba haciendo otra de un ligero color rojo fuerte, casi vino. Sus manos ya estaban cansadas, pero no quería irse a dormir sin antes haber terminando la bufanda roja. 

Desgraciadamente el estambre rojo se terminó, haciendo que Louis anudara a la bufanda. Era pequeña, casi para un niño de cinco años. 

Se dejó caer en el sillón, hizo una mueca al sentir como gancho se le enterraba en la espalda. 

**_Dormir._** Escuchó a su omega.

_En un momento._

Su omega se sentía cansado, muy cansado. No tenía ánimos de hacer nada. Ya casi no hablaba con Louis. 

**_Ya hay que dormir._ **

Quería decirle que apenas eran las siete de la noche, pero solo pondría de mal humor a su omega y a él mismo.

Su omega gruñó.

_¿Por qué ha sido eso?_

Volvió a gruñir.

_¿Qué te sucede?_

**_Casa, quiero volver a casa._ **

_Si volvemos solo nos gritaran. Además, aún no quiero ver a mis padres._

**_No, esa casa no._ **

_Entonces ¿Cuál?_

**_A casa con Harry._ **

¿Escucharon eso? No fue nada, solo un jadeo lloroso de parte de Louis. 

**_Ha pasado tiempo, ya hay que volver._ **

Tres semanas, habían pasado tres semanas. 

El omega se puso de pie, caminando hasta la puerta para salir y sentarse en la banqueta. Sacó su cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno, deseando que su abuela no despertara. 

**_¿Eso harás? ¿Fumar para apagar tus ganas de querer volver?_ **

_Cállate..._ Dijo débil.

**_No, no voy a callarme. Estoy cansado, Louis. Siempre haces cosas que no soy buenas para ambos. Nos haces daño._ **

Esas palabras iban justo a su pecho. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, el cual amenazaba por quedarse mucho tiempo. 

**_Harry nos quiere, él de verdad nos quiere... Y tú estás demostrando todo lo contrario._ **

Dio una gran calada a su cigarrillo, para después sacarlo de golpe.

**_No te entiendo._ **

_Ni yo._

**_Tienes la oportunidad de, hacerme caso y volver a nuestro hogar o puedes quedarte aquí y perderme._ **

En algunos casos, cuando un alfa o un omega — Incluso los betas — no se llevaban bien con sus lobos interiores, estaba la posibilidad de que estos desaparecieran, dejándolos solos. A este suceso se le conocía _Alfa caído, omega caído y beta caído._ Era algo muy doloroso, algunas personas no lograban sobrevivir, pues el dolor era tan fuerte que entraba en un estado de shock.

Louis no quería eso. No quería perder a su omega.

_Dios...Yo no había pensado en eso._

**_Es que nunca piensas en nada._ **

_Perdón...No estaba siendo conciente del dolor que nos estaba causando._

**_Tenemos que ser más unidos, ya no hay que parecer enemigos._ **

Louis soltó un par de risitas.

Su abuela salió y se sentó aún lado de Louis. El omega apagó su cigarro.

—Haz pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa— dice despacio,— ya es hora de volver. 

—Lo sé. 

—Quiero conocer al alfa que se robó el corazón de mi nieto.

—Te lo voy a presentar. Incluso se llevarán muy bien, ambos tienen esa aura de tratar a todos con amabilidad.

Aysel rió y tomó la mano de Louis. 

—Iremos juntos a hablar con Johanna.

—Esta bien.

—Arreglemos las maletas.

Esa misma noche fueron a comprar dos boletos de autobús para volver a Londres, en donde la verdad los estaría esperando con los brazos muy abiertos. 

Louis estaba nervioso.

Tenía un millar de emociones, tanto que daban ganas de vomitar. 

—Necesitas calmarte— notó como a Louis le temblaban las manos,— no estés nervioso, Louis. 

—No puedo controlarlo.

Abordaron el autobús. Aysel entre lazo su brazo con donde Louis, brindándole tranquilidad al omega. 

El viaje fue silencioso, ni Louis ni Aysel hablaron, solo se dieron una que otra mirada. Louis no dejaba de suspirar, ni de mirar a través de la ventana.

Su omega se sentía tan feliz de volver a Londres, podía sentirlo brincar de la emoción, incluso aullar, lo cual era raro porque casi no aullaba. Louis no podía sentirse mejor. Tenía esa sensación extrañaba, como felicidad o cualquier otra cosa. Sonreía un poco.

Se atrevió a prender su teléfono, por suerte tenía veinte porciento de batería, lo suficientemente para que le llegarán un millar de mensajes. Tenía muchas llamas perdidas, la mayoría eran de su padre, también de Jay y Sandy. El teléfono se comenzó a trabar, pues no lo había había usado en un buen tiempo. 

Comenzaban a llegar a Londres. 

Los nervios de Louis volvieron. 

Parecía un adolescente en su primer baile de graduación, era pésimo. 

_Estoy listo. Estoy listo. Estoy listo._

Repitió eso muchas veces, tratando de convencerse de que si estaba listo.

_Quizá no tan listo._

**_Aquí vamos de nuevo._ **

Rodó los ojos. 

Llegaron a la central, pasaron sus maletas en una revisión y después tomaron un taxi. Se la pasó inhalando y exhalando, para poder tranquilizar su respiración. 

Lo peor fue cuando llegaron a la casa de Louis. Había carros afuera, mucho más de lo común, había personas viniendo de un lado a otro. 

Se bajaron del taxi y caminaron hasta la entrada, por suerte no había nadie afuera, sino ya estaría rodeado de regaños o gritos. No había dejado de apretar el brazo de su abuela, a ella no le molestaba la acción del omega, sabia que estaba nervioso. 

Tocó la puerta dos veces. 

_No hay vuelta atrás._

**_Lamentablemente no la hay._ **

_Vaya suerte._

Escuchó pasos detrás de la puerta, y en efecto, no había vuelta atrás. 

Mark abrió la puerta, estaba sorprendido, no solo de ver a Louis, sino también de ver a Aysel. 

—He venido a hablar con mi madre.— se notaba seguro y fuerte. Agradeció por no hablar temblado al momento de hablar ni de tartamudear.

—¿Louis?— May apareció detrás de Mark,— has vuelto. 

—Si fuera tú, no me emocionaría— dijo incrédulo,— porque tal vez no me quede. 

May vio a Aysel, haciendo una ligera sonrisa al ver a su madre. 

Louis entró a la casa, sintiendose raro. Las chicas de la limpieza le daban miradas ligeras miradas llenas de curiosidad. Evitó hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. 

—Vamos a mi habitación.— dijo May. 

Subieron hasta la habitación de May y Mark. Hacía tiempo que Louis no iba a esa habitación, no recordaba con exactitud como era. Y como siempre, suspiró una y otra y otra vez. 

May abrió la puerta, adentrándose primero a la habitación. La puerta quedó lo suficientemente abierta para que todos pudieran entrar. La omega de cabello castaño y largo se sentó en su cama, cruzando las piernas y pensando que palabras iban a decir.

—Muy bien, hablemos.— dijo Louis, insistente. Quería terminar con todo de una buena vez.— ¿Por qué ocultaste algo así, madre? ¿Con que fin? ¿Era o no tu intención?

—Louis...— dice su abuela,— una pregunta a la vez. 

—Toma tu tiempo, madre. Tenemos todo el día.— no quería sonar rudo.

—Nunca fue mi intención ocultarte algo así— su voz era rasposa,— de verdad no quería hacerlo. Me asusté, me asusté porque ya te habían dicho que no ibas a poder tener hijos...Y cuando me dijeron que habían confundido los exámenes, no pensé que quieras saberlo. 

La miraba muy atenta, escuchando cada una de sus palabras, buscando alguna falla en las palabras de May, pero no había, porque estaba siendo sincera, demasiado sincera. 

—Dijiste que no querías tener hijos, que ibas a dedicar tu vida a la empresa.

—Mentí— susurró,— lo hice para que nadie viera lo afectado que estaba. 

—Dios...— bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que la abuela es como yo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había una persona que tenía más de un aroma, justo como yo?— lloró.

—No necesitas más problemas en tu vida, Louis.

—No es un problema— se apresuró en decir,— ¿Tienes idea de lo miserable que me sentía todas las noches? No, no la tienes.

—¡Crei que ella era la culpable de todo lo que te pasaba!

—Pero no es culpable. Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo haya sacado más de un aroma. 

—Trataba de protegerte.

—¿De quién?

—De ti, Louis. ¿Cómo crees que me hizo sentir, tu intento de suicidio? 

— Desde los catorce años me dijiste que no podía formar mi propia familia y me dijiste que era la única persona en el mundo con más de un aroma. ¿Y tú cómo crees que me hizo sentir, que me ocultaras dos secretos tan grandes?

May suspiró.

—Me hubiera alegrado enterarme por ti y no por Sandy. 

—Ella siempre quiso decirte.

—¿Y tú no?

—Tenia pensado decirte cuando tuvieras alfa.

—¿Y que es Harry, mamá?— dijo.

—Lo siento.— sollozó.— Siento no haberte dicho antes... Siento haber golpeado a Sandy... Y hacer que fuera al hospital.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué la golpeaste? 

—Porque por ella te habías ido.

—Necesito verla.— susurró.

El omega caminó hasta la puerta, su abuela iba detrás de él.

—Louis, de verdad lo siento. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

—Reza para que ese día llegue.

✷✷✷

Louis entró a la habitación de hospital. Sandy estaba recostada en la camilla, con su teléfono en la mano. Ella notó la presencia de Louis y dejó su teléfono sobre la camilla.

—Regresaste — su voz era diferente, estaba rasposa y pareciera que se le dificultaba mucho al momento de decir algo,— ya puedo estar tranquila.

—Lamento toda la conmoción que te he causado, Sandy— sus palabras eran de lo más sinceras,— si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así de mal, no me hubiera ido aunque quisiera. 

—¿Ya te lo dijo May?— esa era la pregunta que le había querido decir. 

—Hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Ella asintió varias veces. 

—Te golpeó— dice,— yo no quería que pasara.

Sandy hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano derecha.

—No pasa nada, quizá me merecía ese golpe. 

Definitivamente era un rotundo no. Sandy no se merecía ese golpe que Johanna le había dado. 

—Me han hecho nuevos análisis— no parecía alegre,— me darán los resultados en unas horas... Quiero que estés ahí cuando digan los resultados.

—¿Análisis de que?

Louis hizo una cara, la cual Sandy entendió en seguida.

—Oh...

—Solo es para estar completamente seguro de que soy fértil. 

—Entiendo.— alzó ambas cejas muy rápido.— Ven aquí que quiero darte un fuerte abrazo, enano.

Louis corrió hasta ella, aventandose en la cama, pero sin lastimar a su amiga. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo, casi no queriendose separar. 

—Te extrañe tanto, zanahoria.— dice entre el abrazo.

—Yo también, nene— susurra,— yo también.

—¿Dónde esta Tim?— preguntó una vez que se separó de su amiga.

—Fue algo de comida— rasco su ceja,— aquí entre nos, fue por hamburguesas para ambos, porque la comida de hospital está del asco.— hizo una mueca, haciendo que de su boca saliera un sonido algo extraño. 

—Eres un caso perdido.

—Tú igual. 

Louis sonrió a tal grado de cerrar sus ojos, haciendo que en los costados se vieran unas pequeñas líneas.

—Y dime, ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?— se notaba mucho más alegre,— porque siendo sincera, te sabes esconder muy bien.

—Fui a Doncaster, visité a mi abuela y me quedé con ella. Necesitaba un respiro, sentía que, si me quedaba solo habrían más y más problemas. 

—Si vuelves a huir ya sé en dónde buscarte.

—Puedo irme a otro lugar.— alzó ambas cejas.

—Astuto.

—Zanahoria.

—¡Oye!— exclama,— ¡Mi cabello no parece como una zanahoria!

—De hecho sí parece.

—Claro que no.— susurró para ella. 

—Casi lo olvido, tus tíos están afuera. Cuando me vieron no dejaron de darme abrazos y más abrazos, casi me ahogan. Son adorables, porque pueden ser así de cariñoso cuando se lo proponen. 

—Hicieron lo mismo cuando les presente a Tim— dice,— ¡Le contaron a Tim la vez que me perdí en el supermercado!— gritó,— ¡Mi omega no paraba de reírse!

Sandy era como cualquier niña que, cuando iba al supermercado se iba a la sección de los juguetes y se quedaba ahí. Cayó en cuenta que sus tíos no estaban cerca, se puso a buscarlos como una loca pero no los encontró, comenzó a gritar el nombre de sus tíos pero ni así lograba verlos. Y lloró, pero luego decidió que se iría con la persona que tuviera el carrito más lleno, según ella para empezar un vida nueva. Por suerte Stefan la vio y la tomó de la mano. 

—De milagro no le contaron sobre tu pequeño incidente de la escuela.— la alfa lo vio con mala cara.— ¡Vamos! No es normal morder del brazo a la omega que te gusta. 

—¡Tenía diez años y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! 

Y esa era otra historia graciosa de la alfa. A los diez años le gustó una linda omega de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Sin más, comenzó a jugar con la omega, para terminar agarrando su brazo y darle una gran mordida. Las cosas fueron así, la omega terminó llorando y Sandy muy confundida. 

—¡Ay si!— dice sínico,— como de que no. 

—¡Louis!

—Eras bien rara de pequeña, Sandy— dice entre risas. La nombrada no hizo otra cosa más que taparse la cara por la vergüenza.

Ella chasqueo la lengua. 

—Aun lo soy... Creo.

—No tanto.

Louis tosió un poco, sentía su garganta algo seca. 

—¿Y cómo vas con tu omega?

Los ojos de Sandy de iluminaron.

—Demasiado bien, por suerte nos entendemos de maravilla. Timothée es muy tranquilo y cariñoso, es el omega perfecto para mí.— se veía tan feliz cuando hablaba de ese omega.— Puedo asegurarte que, no voy a tardar mucho en marcarlo. 

Louis sintió la necesidad de tocar su cuello, a la altura de dónde había una marca violeta, la cual ya casi no se veía. Sintió su cuello hormigear al igual que las puntas de sus dedos. 

De repente, dejó de escuchar la voz de Sandy, solamente escuchaba un rato pitido que no sabía de dónde venía. 

Su omega lloró, chilló y casi aullaba pero no lo hizo. 

Necesitaba a Harry, lo necesitaba demasiado. 

Ya no podía estar lejos del alfa, de su alfa. Moría por verlo y por besarlo. Moría por tener una caricia de él. 

—...Y después pienso marcarlo— finalmente escuchó,— ¿Qué piensas de mi cortejo? Es algo original. 

—Sí, sí. Me gusta y es...Muy original— trató de que Sandy no se diera de que no la había escuchado,— buena forma de cortejar a alguien.

—Pase toda una noche pensando en todos los detalles.— dijo orgullosa.

**_Hay que ir con Harry y oler su cuello._ **

Necesitaba oler el dulce y fuerte aroma de Harry. 

**_Que nos marque con su aroma._ **

Anhelaba que Harry lo marcara con su aroma, para así demostrar que era suyo y solamente de él.

**_Y le dices que, ya descubriste cual es nuestro aroma verdadero._ **

Pero sobretodo todo, deseaba decirle a Harry eso, que ya sabía cuál era su aroma verdad, el aroma que nadie se había atrevido a encontrar. 

—¿En qué tango piensas?— la voz de su amiga hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos,— te ves preocupado. 

—Necesito hablar con Harry.— soltó.

El semblante de Sandy cambió. La alfa abrió y cerro su boca de golpe. Bajó la mirada, preocupada y algo miedosa. 

—¿Sandy?— dice temeroso. 

No respondió, ni siquiera se atrevió a darle una mirada rápida, solo estaba ahí, con la cabeza hacía abajo y jugando con sus dedos. Louis no quería más silencio, quería que Sandy le dijera algo, pero ella no lo hizo.

—¿Sandy...?— su voz tembló. 

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

—¡¿Sandy?!— gritó. La nombrada dio un brinco,— ¡Di algo!

Entonces ella lo miró. No era una mirada común en Sandy, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Pasaste mucho tiempo con Harry, y nunca se que ocurrió preguntarle por cuánto tiempo estaría en Londres— deseó no escuchar esas palabras,— firmó un contrato de cuatro meses.

—Detente...

—Los cuatro meses se cumplieron el día en que te fuiste.

Eso solo significaba una cosa. 

Harry había regresado a Roma. 

Comprendió el por qué su padre lo había citado dos veces. Comprendió el por qué Harry quería hablar con él. Lo comprendió todo. 

Y lo que más le dolía era que, le dijo muchas cosas a Harry, sin saber que ese sería el último que se iban a ver. 

Rompió en llanto. 

—Lo siento tanto— dice Sandy,— te fuiste por mi culpa. 

Sollozó.

—Si tan solo...Lo hubiera escuchado— dice entre lágrimas.— Siempre tengo que estar gritando. Siempre arruino todo lo bueno que tengo en mi vida.

—Ya sabes en donde está— Sandy le dio una mirada tranquila a Louis,— ¿Por qué no tomas un vuelo a Roma y vas a con él?— no parecía una mala idea,— trata de recuperarlo.

—¿Y si no quiere verme?— dice, asustado.

—El quiere verte. Desde que te fuiste, no ha dejado de llamar y preguntar por ti. Deja tu inseguridad a un lado y has lo que dice tu corazón, tu omega.— calidad, su voz era cálida,— no dejes que él miedo ponga límites en tu vida, solo tú puedes acabar con él. Ve por tu alfa, Louis.

Decidió que iba a ir hasta Roma e iba a recuperar a su alfa, porque el era su barco y no pensaba bajarse de el.


	16. Capítulo 15

Cortejo.

Tomó el primer vuelo para ir a Roma.

Ya era hora de ser feliz.

Tanto él como su omega, brincaban de la felicidad.

Estaba muy ansioso por recuperar a Harry. Lo único que le importaba era que lo necesita demasiado.

Su omega no había dejado de llamar a Harry. Lo hacía con tanta emoción y anhelo, lo mejor fue que el alfa de Harry también lo estaba llamando a él. Era increíble la manera en que ambos se estaban llamando, y era muy increíble porque se extrañaban.

No, no hagas eso.

Mordió un poco la uña de su dedo pulgar, para así evitar que un sonido se le saliera de la boca.

Que no se te ocurra hacer eso.

Su omega quería hacerlo gemir. Estaba inquieto, desesperado y quería llegar ya a Roma. Dejaba salir sus fuertes feromonas, haciendo que algunos alfas lo voltearan a ver.

Hay muchos alfas. No había necesidad de contar cuántos alfas iban en el avión, pues con tan solo olerlos sabía que había más de un alfa.

Debimos tomar el vuelo que salía más temprano.

En efecto.

Faltaban unos treinta minutos para llegar a Roma. Quizá era por eso que su omega estaba demasiado inquieto, a tal grado de no parar de gemir.

Llámalo y dile que vamos con él.

Será un sorpresa.

Quería llegar a la empresa de la familia de Harry, ir hasta su oficina y cuando lo viera iba a a correr hacia él y le iba a dar un fuerte abrazo, seguido de muchos besos.

Tenía un pequeño plan para pasar un buen rato con Harry. En la maleta se encontraban algunas cosas que había comprado antes de abordar el avión, sabía que Harry se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando viera lo que estaba en la maleta del omega. Sonreía de tan solo imaginar la cara de Harry.

Vaya sorpresa que le daremos.

Tuvo que apretar sus labios para no reírse.

¿En qué pensabas cuando compraste todo eso?

En Harry.

Claro que en Harry.

Suspiró una vez más.

En estos momentos no quiero ver a Sandy.

Más bien la idea había sido de Sandy. Ella le dijo a Louis que comprará algunas cosas para su reconciliación con Harry y bueno Louis le hizo caso porque quería intentar cosas nuevas.

Ahora que lo pienso, pobre de Tim.

Louis no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, haciendo que algunas personas se le quedarán mirando. No les tomó importancia.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Roma, Louis se alegró de haber llegado — sus piernas se le estaban durmiendo — se puso de pie tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Empujó a unas cuantas personas que estaban a su lado — era algo común en él, siempre estaba empujando a las personas que caminaban muy lento —

Esperó pacientemente su maleta, cuando la tomó se apresuró en ir a conseguir un taxi, pero nuevamente tuvo que esperar a ver un que no tenia pasaje.

¡Vamos con Harry! Exclamó muy contento, tanto que hizo que Louis soltará un aullido muy alto. ¿Por qué nos miran? ¿Tenemos algo en la cara?

Quizá sea porque no has dejado de estar muy inquieto y porque acabas de hacerme aullar. Ya sabés, lo normal.

Alzó su mano para hacerle la parada a un taxi. El conductor lo ayudó a meter la maleta en la cajuela del pequeño taxi.

—A la empresa Cox'S.— era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre de la empresa de Harry.

Tengo una gran duda. Si Harry me marca y queremos cambiar el nombre de nuestras empresas, ¿Cuál sería el nombre?

Oh, esa es una buena pregunta. Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso.

Hu-Huh.

El taxi lo dejo justamente en la entrada de la empresa, había olvidado lo grande que era el edificio. Se dio cuenta que había uno que otro cambio muy pequeño.

Le pagó al chófer y luego salió del auto, no sin antes agarrar su maleta.

Vamos por nuestro alfa.

Su pecho latio con fuerza. Y un suave aroma de vainilla con chocolate se hacía notar con fuerza. Se veía mejor que nunca, ya no quería ocultar sus sentimientos. Les dio levés sonrisas a las personas que iban caminando a su lado. Ahora no solo su omega estaba ansioso sino que él también lo estaba.

Tan solo puso un pie en la puerta, comenzó a correr. Se sentía libre, muy libre. Había estado esperando mucho tiempo para este momento.

En la recepción estaba Des, padre de Harry. El alfa se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Louis.

—¿Louis?— murmuró, el aire le hacía falta.

No se paró para saludarlo, siguió su camino.

Apretó muchas veces el botón del elevador, las puertas no se querían abrir y él no iba a tomar las malditas escaleras. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, presionó el número de piso de Harry.

Ya que estaba solo en el elevador, aprovechó para peinarse el cabello — estaba desordenado — también acomodó el suéter que tenía puesto. Quitó algunas pelusas que habían en su pantalon negro. Y bueno, el elevador se estaba llenado de su aroma, lo cual iba a ser molesto para los demás.

Llegó al piso de Harry y salió corriendo, se tropezó y cayó al piso. Unas omegas lo miraron muy curioso y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, Louis murmuró un "Gracias" para volver a correr.

La recepcionista de Harry estaba ahí, con un hermosos vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y con su cabello muy bien peinado. Ella lo miró.

—El joven Styles no quiere que nadie lo moleste— dice despacio,— puede volver mañana por la tarde o si gusta agendar una cita para después.

No se tomó el tiempo para escucharla, ¿Quien era ella para impedirle ver a Harry?

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Harry y lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, con el teléfono en la oreja. Louis cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y le puso seguro, para evitar que alguien entrará.

—...Es un omega, castaño y de ojos azules— puso su mano en su cadera,— es chiquito y...— giró,— olvídalo, está enfrente de mí.

Su cabello estaba corto, ya no estaban los rizos largos que caían por los hombros de Harry. Tenía una ligera barba crecida. Se veía muy decaído, había unas ligeras ojeras en sus ojos y su aroma era de tristeza.

Dejó caer su maleta en el piso y corrió hacia Harry. El alfa agarró las piernas de Louis para que esté las pusiera en su cadera.

—¡Ya lo adiviné!— exclama, ocultando su nariz en el cuello de Harry,— es coco, todo este tiempo ha sido coco.— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en deslizarse por sus rosadas mejillas.

—Estas tan hermoso como el día en que te deje ir.— dijo en cuello de Louis.— Ya no huyas de mi, omega— se aferró más a él,— porque si te vas de mi lado, iría por ti hasta el fin del mundo hasta encontrarte.

—Ya no me iré— dice,— nunca más me volveré a ir de tu lado.

Louis era el fuego que calentó el ártico.

Harry era el frío que congeló el infierno.

—No seré el omega perfecto o el más comprensivo, pero puedo amarte con todo mi corazón.— sus palabras eran muy sinceras, tanto que dolían. Comenzó a besar la cara de Harry, al mismo tiempo que con su mano le daba caricias.— Puedes elegir quererme tal y como soy o puedes dejarme.

—Te quiero como eres— se dejó besar,—te quiero a tí y a tu omega. Te quiero para ver tus hermosos ojos todas las mañanas, escuchar tu risa para toda la vida y para abrazarte y no soltarte nunca.

—¿Eres real?— pregunta, riendo.

—¿Tú eres real? Con esa linda sonrisa y esos ojos azules, simplemente no creo que tú seas real.

—Soy tan real como tú.

Harry sentó a Louis en el escritorio, solamente para besarlo en los labios.

—Me hacía falta esto, un beso tuyo. Tú me hacias falta.

—Lo siento— sonó su nariz,— siento todo esto.

—Todo está bien— esas palabras no hicieron que Louis se mejorará,— ahora todo estará bien.

En verdad quería que ya todo se pusiera bien.

—Voy a tratar de controlar mis cambios de humor.

—No, no cambies nada de ti. Así estás perfecto, así me gustas.

—¿Cómo puedo gustarte así?— pregunta, señalando su pequeño cuerpo,— soy pequeño y débil. Tengo una voz chillona y soy un omega con más de un aroma y soy yo.

—Me gustas así. Pequeño y débil, porque así yo puedo cuidar de ti.

—Te quiero tanto— sonríe, cerrando sus ojos y pareciendo tierno,— ¿Me quieres?

—Te quiero.

Quizá ese te quiero, se iba a convertir muy pronto en un te amo.

—He traído algunas cosas— bajó la mirada llena de vergüenza,— están en la maleta.

—¿Cuál maleta?— el castaño señaló la maleta que estaba en la entrada,— ah, esa maleta. ¿Puedo ver qué hay en ella?

—Humm sí.

Fue directo hasta donde estaba la maleta de Louis, se puso de rodillas. Dejó salir un suspiro al ver lo que había en la maleta.

Espero que hayas traído pomada.

¡Diablos! ¡La olvide!

Ay dios.

—Tú...— cerró la boca de golpe,— pensé que habría ropa.

—Siempre puedo usar la tuya.

—¿Quieres que use esto...— estaba asombrado,— en ti?

—No, yo la usare en ti— el alfa estaba muy asombrado,— hay unas cosas para mí.

En la maleta habían; esposas, mordazas, sogas y unos cuantos dildos de diferentes tamaños. Había más cosas que Harry no sabía que eran o para que servían.

—Abre la bolsita de afuera— hizo caso, abrió el cierre que estaba afuera y vio lo que había dentro,— traigo unas puestas— panties, eran panties y lencería.

—¿Puedo verlas?— se le hizo agua en la boca.

—Si — Harry caminó hasta él,— pero no aquí. Vamos a tu casa.

Tragó saliva más de una vez. Esperaba que su padre no se enfadara por haberse irse ido antes de la hora acordada, bueno, seguramente iba a entender el por qué de su ausencia.

Harry lo besó en la frente y luego en el cuello. Sus manos estaban inquietas, porque las metió dejaba del suéter de Louis, este al sentirlas dio un brinco porque estaban frías, pero suaves. Se besaban con tanta lujuria, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. La oficina se llenó de los aromas de ambos y a decir verdad era la mejor combinación de todo el mundo.

—Detente, debemos ir a tu casa— dice entre jadeos,— ¡Harry— chilló al sentir como el alfa lamía su cuello.

—Aquí— dice,— te quiero aquí.

Harry estaba caliente, como si tuviera fiebre.

—Tendrás tu celo.— eso no estaba en sus planes.

—Sí, sí, en unos minutos...Quizá una hora. No lo sé.

—Con más razón hay que ir a casa.

Ojalá Anne no esté en la casa.

Él tiene un departamento ¿No?

¿Lo tenía? Había cosas que ya ni siquiera recordaba.

—Alguien me puede oler.

—Sí, lo sé— su voz cambió,— alguien se dará cuenta de que entraras en celo y si un omega se te acerca me voy a pelear con él o ella, porque nadie tendrá lo que es mío.

¿Había algo mejor que un omega siendo posesivo con su alfa?

No pudo evitar sonreír, su omega se veía tan tierno y lindo cuando actuaba así de posesivo.

—¿Qué?— pregunta, incrédulo,— sí, acabo de decir que eres mío porque lo eres. Tú Harry Styles eres mío y solamente mío.

—Lo sé.

—Mi alfa.

—Tu alfa— se sentía tan buen decir esas palabras,— tu alfa.

—Di que eres mío.— necesitaba que Harry se lo dijera, en verdad lo necesitaba.

—Tuyo...— suspiró,— tu alfa.

Sintió mariposas en su estómago. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Louis que tendría a un alfa diciendo que era de él, seguramente se echaría a reír.

—Si, mío.— sonrió.— Ahora nos iremos y cuidaras de no soltar feromonas.

¿Alguien más piensa que Louis parece un alfa y no un omega? Quizá era por el celo de Harry, ya saben lo que dicen, algunos omegas se ponen posesivo por el celo de su alfa.

Harry volvió al lugar de la maleta y la tomó en sus manos, le hizo una seña a Louis para que lo acompañara a la puerta de la oficina.

—Cancela todo lo que tenga agendado— dijo tan solo puso un pie afuera,— no creo volver en unos días.— quizá fue rara la manera en que miró a Louis, era como si estuviera diciendo "No vendré en una semana porque tendré sexo de reconciliación con mi omega"

—Pero...En unos minutos llegara el socio con el que firmaron el año pasado y ya había confirmado la junta con ellos y...— paró en seco, Louis la mirada bastante mal,— ¿Qué le diré al señor Styles?

—Mira— dice Louis, tocando el puente de su nariz,— dile al señor Styles que la razón por la que Harry se ira es por mi ¿Si? Louis Tomlinson, escríbelo en tu libreta.

—Hum... Sí, claro.

—Anota, Harry Styles se fue porque su querido omega volvió después de tres semanas y ahora irán a su nido de amor, ¿Te lo deletreo?

—Asi está bien.

La secretaria estaba asustada.

—Genial, ahora nos vamos. Puedes irte si gustas.

El omega pasó su brazo por la cadera del alfa, para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. El alfa tuvo que poner uno de sus brazos en los hombros del omega, para evitar caerse — normalmente cuando estaba en celo, sus piernas se ponían como una maldita gelatina —. Así podía oler el suave aroma que el pequeño omega desprendía.

—Me duele decirlo, pero vamos a tomar las escaleras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie toma las escaleras.

—Hay personas que si las toman, lindo.

—¿Quién dice?— frunció el ceño.

—Olvídalo.

Fueron directo hasta la puerta de las escaleras, habían unos cuantos focos de luz blanca. Parecía una de esas escenas de las películas de terror.

—¿Quien te dió la idea de que comprarás todo eso?— alzó la maleta.

¡Joder! No pensé que me lo fuera a preguntar.

—Bueno— rascó su ceja,— Sandy me dio está idea...

No pudo ver la cara de Harry, porque para eso tenía que alzar su mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos del alfa y bueno no tenía ganas de quebrarse el cuello — ya que Harry era más alto que él —

—Ya sé a quién agradecerle por eso.

—Definitivamente.

Las escaleras parecían ser infinitas y ellos parecían estar borrachos por el modo en que sus cuerpos se estaban tambaleando a cada paso que daban.

El aroma de Harry cada vez más se hacía más fuerte y más fuerte, tanto que a Louis lo mareada. Nunca imaginó que el aroma de celo de Harry iba a ser muy fuerte y a decir verdad le estaba fascinando

Harry ya no aguantó más y estampó a Louis a la pared, haciendo que este soltará un quejido un tanto de dolor. Lo besó con tanta intensidad que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. El alfa metió una de sus manos a los pantalones de Louis, el omega solo pudo gemir al sentir los dedos de Harry muy cerca de su entrada. Harry quería tomarlo ahí mismo, no había nadie y él quería aprovechar eso.

Louis tenía sus planes y Harry no iba a arruinarlos.

Louis empujó a Harry, lo suficiente fuerte para que esté se agarrara del barandal. El omega lo tomó del traje y lo pego en la pared. Bajó su mano hasta donde estaba el miembro del alfa, acariciándolo sobre la tela del traje. Escuchaba los fuertes gemidos que salían de la boca de Harry.

Estaba apunto de meter su mano en el boxer de Harry, cuando... Se escuchó que unos papeles se caían a las escaleras, ambos se separaron y acomodaron su ropa.

Un tímido beta estaba escaleras abajo, mirándolos con mucha pena.

—Lo siento— murmuró apenado. Bajó la mirada y pasó a un lado de Harry y Louis. Se escuchaba los pasos del beta, casi como si no quisiera caminar o hacer ruido. Tanto Harry como Louis, se miraban entre ellos, apenados y con mucho mucho calor.

—Te dije que había personas que tomaban las escaleras.

—Sigamos caminando.

Fue muy duro no besarse mientras bajaban las espantosas escaleras.

La erección de Harry se notaba demasiado, tanto que para Louis le fue imposible no mirarla de reojo. Harry era grande, muy grande. Quizá lo era más cuando estaba en celo.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras — a duras penas y con dolor de piernas — lo cual era un total alivio para ambos. Lo difícil sería caminar entre todas las personas que estarían en la planta baja.

Louis ya se estaba preparando para poner su peor cara, una que dijera "Te acercas, te mato"

Abrieron para a la puerta principal de la empresa. Se podía notar que Louis estaba muy nervioso y Harry hacía todo lo posible para no soltar sus feromonas de celo. Caminaban muy rápido, con demasiada prisa.

Y tuvo que pasar lo que Louis ni Harry querían que pasara.

Una omega se acercó a ellos, muy sumisa y con el cuello de lado para que Harry la viera.

—No.— dice al ver que ella seguía acercándose.— ¡Dije que no!— llamó la atención de los demás alfa, omegas y betas que estaba ahí.

—Louis...— susurró,— solo sigamos.

Varios omegas estaban gimiendo y con el cuello de lado. Louis quería llorar porque Harry no dejaba de ver a todos los omegas, veía la posición en que estaban y escuchaba la forma en que gemían.

Eran muchos omegas. Muchos aromas combinados. De repente le dieron ganas de vomitar.

¡No dejes que lo miren! Gruñó.

Louis soltó un gran gruñido fuerte que llego hasta el tercer piso. Sus ojos estaban negros, el color azul se había ido por completo. Ese gruñido solo significaba una cosa, que nadie podía siquiera mirar a Harry. Y con ese gruñido, Louis había reclamado a Harry.

—Nadie se acerca a él— los omegas estaban asustados,— ¡Nadie, mira lo que es mío!— bajaron la mirada.

Y sin más se fueron de la empresa.

—Ni de chiste vas a conducir— dice el omega,— dame las llame.

—En mi bolsillo.— metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de Harry, evitando tocar el miembro de este.

—¿Tu casa...?

—Sí— dice,— mi madre no está, así que podemos tener...

—Entiendo.

Gracias a su magnífica memoria, sabía en donde vivía Harry.

Su aroma es tan dulce. Gimió.

No te dejes llevar. No te dejes llevar.

Aparca el auto.

¡Estamos en medio de la carretera!

Hacía todo lo posible para conducir rápido. Iba suspirando solamente para que el aroma de Harry llegará a sus fosas nasales.

¡Va más rápido!

¡Joder!

—Louis...

¡Nos necesita!

—Ya casi llegamos, Harry.

Y gracias al cielo llegaron a la casa de los Styles. Louis aparcó el auto enfrente de la casa y se apresuró en bejar del auto para ir hasta el lado de Harry y sacarlo del auto.

Lo tomó de nuevo de la cadera para que no se cayera.

La casa estaba vacía, no se escuchaba ni un mínimo sonido. Las chicas de la limpieza tampoco estaban y eso era raro o al menos para Louis lo era. Subieron hasta la habitación de Harry y una vez más Louis agradeció a su estupenda memoria. Cerró la puerta con seguro y dejó a Harry en la cama — con sumo cuidado —. Harry estaba cansado y olía pesado. Louis sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas de la maleta, acomodando todo en el piso. Miró a Harry muy levemente, este tenia su mano adentro de los pantalones, Louis tragó saliva.

Escuchaba los dulces gemidos de Harry, roncos y fuertes. El traje se le pegaba al cuerpo. Olía bien, olía a alfa y Louis no podría mantenerse cuerdo teniendo a un alfa en celo que rogaba por estar con él. Y sí, quizá Louis quería tomar algo de venganza hacía Harry, porque el alfa tardó mucho en tomarlo y él haría lo mismo.

—Voy a quitarte tu ropa— dice Louis. Estaba ansioso por tener a Harry. Comenzó por el pantalon negro que el alfa tenía puesto, siguió con la camisa del mismo color. Admiro los tatuajes que Harry tenía, pero se quedó embobado viendo uno en espacial, una mariposa.

—Louis— gimió al sentir las manos del omega muy cerca de su boxer,— déjame tomarte, por favor.

—Tendrás que rogar por ello.

Estaba jugando sucio, pero no le importaba.

—¡Omega!— sintió un estirón muy cerca de su miembro,— ven aquí.

—Vamos Harry— dice, — si tantas ganas tienes de tomarme, tienes que rogar por ello. Yo tuve que rogarte para que me anudaras, ahora ruega para que te deje anudarme.

¿Quien era este Louis? ¿Qué mierda le había dicho Sandy? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Omega...Déjame tomarte— tocó su miembro,— déjame anudarte. Quiero... Necesito anudarte.

—¿Si? ¿Cuánto lo deseas?

—Mucho. Mucho. Mucho.— tarareó.— lo deseo demasiado, no te imaginas cuánto. Por favor, ven aquí para que pueda tocarte, omega. Mi omega, solo mío.

Se mojó.

Su lubricante salía de su entrada y sabía que Harry ya se había dado cuenta de esto. El aroma de Louis era de fresas, dulces fresas y se podría decir que era uno de los favoritos de Harry.

—Quiero probarte.

¡Y que Dios nos ampare! Louis no se esperaba algo así.

—Yo...¿No es obsceno?— dice.

—Obsceno será lo que meteré en tu trasero sino...—

—¡Harry!— exclamó.

Ni en su celo deja de ser pervertido.

Pero te gusta.

Me encanta.

—Quiero esto...Quiero probarte y luego tomarte y anudarte y besarte.

Y Louis se mojó aún más.

—¿Me dejas?— no encontró su propia voz. ¿Lo dejaría?— omega.

—Bueno...Ya que insistes.

—Quita tu ropa— mandó,— no, mejor lo hago yo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las pequeñas panties que Louis tenía puestas, se le hizo agua en la boca.

—Se supone que yo tendría el control de esto.

—Ya no.

—No arruinarás mis planes, ¡Harry!— sintió atención en su entrada.

—Supongo que, ya lo hice.

La ropa de Louis fue tirada al piso. Harry puso una almohada en el estómago de Louis y otra entre sus piernas. Sin previo aviso alzó el trasero de Louis y se inclinó en él.

Podía sentir el aire chocar con su rosada ypunzante entrada. Y de nuevo, sin previo aviso Harry lamió su entrada. Fue algo nuevo para Louis, era raro y existante a la vez. Quería más y no podía negarlo.

Harry jugaba con su entrada como si de un dulce se tratara.

Louis lo disfrutaba mucho.

¡Harry tenía la barba crecida!

Empujó su trasero en la cara de Harry, solamente para tener más de él.

Quería que Harry lo ensuciara, lo marcara y que que dejara marcas en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Harry!— gritó.

—Alfa, llámame alfa.— hizo salgo raro con su lengua que al parecer a Louis le gustó tanto.

—¡Alfa!— arqueó su espalda y no aguantó más, su orgasmo llegó duro y fuerte, manchando la almohada que estaba ahí ¿A quien le importaba una almohada sucia? A nadie.

—Ahora voy a tomarte.— lamió sus labios.

—¡No, no lo harás!— exclamó.

—¿Qué?

—Acuestate en la cama, alfa. Tu omega se encargará de ti.— se quitó todo lo que tenía en sus piernas.— ¿No harás caso?

—Bien...

Louis caminó hasta la maleta, vio con sumo cuidado las cosas que había dejado en el piso. Tomó dos cosas y volvió a la cama.

—Tus manos en la cabecera y alza la cabeza— hizo todo lo que Louis le ordenó,— en mi celo te monte con mis manos atadas a mi espalda y yo ahora te montare esposado a la camay con vendas en sus ojos.

Louis no tardó en esposar las manos de Harry en la cabecera, después puso una venda negra en los ojos de Harry.

—Podrás mandar en la relación pero no el sexo, alfa.— no había un omega como Louis.

—Joder.

—¿Ansioso?— asintió,— yo también.

Louis se acomodó en Harry y se frotó con él, solo para hacer sufrir a Harry. Tomó el miembro de Harry y lo alineó en su entrada, dejándose caer muy despacio hasta tener todo dentro. Abrió su boca en un perfecto círculo al sentir que tocaba su punto dulce.

—Es una lastima que, no puedas tocarme ni verme— subió despacio para luego bajar de golpe,— espero que no olvides esto, alfa.

Harry quería tocarlo. Quería subir de ritmo y enterrarse aún más en Louis. A pesar de que Louis tomaba un ritmo lento, lo disfrutaba y mucho. Amaba la forma en que las paredes de Louis eran cálidas y muy húmedas. Louis era estrecho, quizá siempre lo sería.

Hizo círculos, torpes círculos. Puso sus manos en tu cabeza y se imaginó a si mismo bailando enfrente de Harry. Escuchaba los gemidos que salían de la boca de Harry, amaba que gritara su nombre.

—Loui...— cortó al sentir que Louis se apretaba en él. Era una pequeña cajita de sorpresas.

Con mucho esfuerzo se movía en él, gimiendo, sollozando y jadeando del placer que sentía. Harry lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, sentía como Louis apretaba sus paredes.

Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Harry. Quería besarlo y morder todo el cuerpo de Harry.

—¿Quieres tocarme, alfa?— preguntó entre gemidos. Se movió más rápido, sus pieles comenzaron a chocar entre si. Harry era un mar de gemidos al igual que Louis.El alfa no podía formar una frase, no encontraba su voz.

Harry quería más de Louis.

Louis iba a darle todo a Harry.

—No pares...— gimió el alfa,— muévete más rápido.

Lo montó aún más rápido y fuerte. Hizo un movimiento algo raro, y con eso fue suficiente para que el miembro de Harry se notará sobre su piel — pasa cuando el pene es muy grande o el pasivo es muy delgado — tocó sobre su piel y gimió.

—Necesito verte— sus palabras se volvieron gemidos,— lo...Lo necesito.

—Imaginame montandote

Y claro que se lo imaginó. Louis con sus piernas alrededor de Harry, subiendo y bajando fuertemente, con la boca rosada y llena de saliva que escurría por su cuello. Su cabello pegado en la frente por el sudor. Así era como se lo imaginaba.

Bastaron unas cuantas sentadas para que ambos llegarán al orgasmo. El nudo de Harry creció en el interior de Louis, haciéndolo sentir aún más lleno. Aprovechó para quitarle a Harry la venda negra de los ojos, el alfa tenía algunas lágrimas — de placer —. Se veía tan lindo.

—Tenemos que volver a repetir esto— dice tragando saliva,— todo el tiempo.

—Sí, sí lo vamos a repetir— confirma.

—Joder, serás mi perdición.— suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Mi hermosa perdición.

Louis sonrió muy contento.

—Después de esto no creo que pueda caminar.

—Te voy a tomar otra vez— dice,— y ahora si no podrás caminar.

Bajó la mirada, con pena.

—Sí.

Cuando el nudo bajo, Louis se quitó de encima de Harry con mucho cuidado. Se tumbó a un lado de Harry, quien lo miraba con una mirada muy inefable.

—¿Qué?— pregunta confundido.

—No me has quitado las esposas, Lou.

Oh, había olvidado.

—Lo siento— murmura. Tomó la llave y abrió las esposas,— quizá haya marcas en tus muñecas.

—Me gusta, así sabrán que soy tuyo.— besó los labios de Harry.— Cuando volvamos, le agradeceré a Sandy por esto.

La mirada de Louis cambió y él ya sabía lo que eso significa.

—¿Si vamos a volver?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora estoy contigo y no quiero ir a otro lugar.

—Bien— volvió a besarlo,— tú y yo nos tomaremos unas vacaciones.

Esa no era una mala idea.

—¿Y qué haremos en nuestras vacaciones?— acarició el pecho de Harry, muy suave.

—Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer...— bajó su mano hasta el trasero de Louis,— ¿qué dices

—Humm

—Necesitas descansar— dice.

—Arrullame— bostezó,— por favor, alfa.— el alfa comenzó a dar leves palmaditas en el cuerpo de Louis. Arrullaba a Louis con mucha delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo. El omega ya se estaba quedando dormido.

—Duerme, dulce omega.

✷✷✷

Aún era de día, lo sabía porque de la ventana estaba la molesta luz del sol.

Se removió de la cama, muy molesto y suave para no despertar a la persona que está a su lado. Harry dormía muy pacífico y Louis se sentía como un psicópata por ver cómo dormía Harry.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de mal humor, ¿Por qué? Porque se había despertado con hambre y no tenía ganas de ponerse de pie para ir a cocinar algo. Estaba muy agusto con el calor de Harry.

Suspiró.

Tenía demasiada hambre.

—Harry— susurró,— Harry despierta.

—Mmm

—Harry, tengo hambre.— el alfa no se levantó corriendo para prepararle algo a Louis,— despierta, tu omega tiene mucha hambre.

El alfa se acomodó mucho mejor en el cama, justo en el cuerpo de Louis.

—No dejaré que me tomes, sino te pones de pie— no pasó nada,— alfa.

Alfa... Llamó.

—¿Estás bien?— se sobresalto.

—Sí, pero tengo hambre.

—Omega...

—¿Tienes palomitas?

—No vas a comer eso.

—¡Pero se me antojaron!

Era cierto, tenía un gran antojo de palomita de maíz con bastante mantequilla, de tan solo pensar en eso se le hacía agua en la boca.

—No, hay cereal y puedes comer, pero de ningúna manera comerás palomitas grasientas.— su voz fue firme y pesada.

—Dije que quiero palomitas.

—Y yo dije que comas cereal— dijo,— no busques pelear, Louis.

—¡Tú me haces querer pelear!

Se sentó en la cama, respiró hondo y tratando de relajar todo su cuerpo. No quería pelear con Louis, no iba a soportar gritarle al pequeño omega.

—Louis...

Y como está de esperarse, el aroma de Louis era de café.

—¿Estás enojado?— suspiró—. Ve y come las palomitas, Louis.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero aún seguía enojado.

—Harry— llamó,— perdón, no quería gritarte.— se recargó en la espalda del menor.

—Ya, no pasa nada.

—¿Me haces palomitas grasientas?— citó las palabras de Harry.

—Lo haré, pero no comas muchas.

—¡Entendido!— exclamó.

—Ya no estés enojado.

—Si me das un beso me pongo feliz.

Besó sus labios muy suavemente como si estos se fueran a romper.

Harry se puso de pie y se colocó su boxer.

—¿No vienes?— pregunta, con el seño fruncido.

—No sé en dónde está mi ropa.

Suspiró.

Harry le dio una de sus camisas, quería verlo con su ropa, seguramente se iba a ver muy lindo y pequeño.

—Te espero en la cocina, omega.

Louis se puso la camisa de Harry, le quedaba muy enorme. No había necesidad de ponerse los panties, pues la camisa era lo suficientemente grande y cubría su trasero.

Harry ya estaba preparando las palomitas. En una olla pequeña puso una barra de mantequilla y después vacío un puño de maíz palomero, tapó la olla y después las movió.

Lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mejilla en la espalda desnuda de Harry. Le dió varios besos a Harry, dejando un rastro de saliva.

—Si vamos a hacer esto todos los días, no me pondré— volvió a besar la espalda de Harry,— tú cocinando y yo vistiendo tu ropa.

—Me lo imaginé y fue fabuloso.

Louis se rió a carcajadas. Le dió un golpe a Harry en la espalda, pero este en un hábil moviendo se lo regresó en su trasero.

Comieron palomitas grasientas y después se fueron a dormir.

Y luego de unas horas, Louis volvió a despertar a Harry, porque ahora tenía un horrible dolor de estómago.

✷✷✷

Limón, que tenga mucho limón. Dijo el omega.

No, estará muy ácido. Contestó el alfa.

Así es, alfa y omega estaban teniendo una plática.

¡A nosotros nos gustan las cosas acidas, alfa tonto!

¡Les hará daño!

¡¿Quién dice?!

Yo, lo digo yo. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con las palomitas?

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Louis se paró a vomitar las palomitas que había comido y después le dio un fuerte dolor de estómago que hizo que se revolviera en toda la cama. Harry tuvo que llevarlo al doctor — cuando su celo terminó — para que él omega no sufriera mucho. Harry estuvo dice y dice que había sido una mala idea comer esas palomitas e hizo prometer a Louis que no volviera a comerlas.

Eso fue algo tonto. Teníamos hambre y no había nada hecho.

La misma cosa de siempre.

Había cereal. Hay cereal, pero ustedes son muy tercos.

¿Hablas del cereal de avena?

Sí.

¡Ahg, que asco! Fingió vomitar.

Te hace bien, omega.

Huh-Huh.

Era la primera vez que hablaban, no lo habían hecho porque no se había dado la oportunidad. El omega cuando se lo proponía podría ser muy platicador al igual que el alfa.

Harry estaba haciendo alguna comida que tenía limón y Louis le había estado diciendo que le pusiera mucho. Era raro porque Louis tenía antojos a cada rato, y Harry no quería decir algo sobre eso, pues pensaba que el omega se iba a enojar o algo así.

Limón. Limón. Limón. Limón.

Ya dime, ¿Qué tienes con el limón?

Ay alfita, eres un tontito. Rió muy tiernamente.

Puedo serlo. ¿Me dirás?

No.

Louis miró a Harry al ver como este suspiraba.

¿Qué tanto le dices al alfa de Harry? Preguntó muy, pero muy curioso.

Nada, solo cosas pequeñas.

Seguramente.

—Ya está— dijo el alfa apagando la estufa,— ¿Pones la mesa?

—Enseguida.

Louis fue hasta la pequeña mesa que estaba afuera de la cocina, puso dos platos, dos juegos de cubiertos y dos vasos. Se sentó y esperó a que Harry llegará con la comida.

Muero de hambre.

Por suerte Harry no tardó mucho, puso un gran sartén en la mesa y le sirvió comida a Louis.

—Espero que te guste.

—Me gustará solo porque tiene limón— comió un poco,— mmm, amo esto.

—Haz tenido muchos antojos...— revolvió todo lo que había en su plato,— ¿Quieres decir algo?

—Humm no, no hay que decir.

Era cierto, no tenia nada que decirle a Harry. ¿Tan raro era que, tuviera antojos a cada rato?

—¿Seguro?

—Muy seguro.— dice,— ahora come que se enfría la comida.

Me gusta porque, hay unas cosas que tú no notas.

¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que vayamos al médico?

Louis se preocupó.

Dime qué pasa.

No es nada...solo es una pequeña cosita que no has notado, Louis.

—Estas preocupado— Harry habló,— ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé— hizo una mueca,— ahora sí no lo sé.

Se limitó a comer lo que Harry había preparado, saboreando el limón ácido y haciendo muecas. Podía notar como Harry estaba muy ansioso, lo sabía porque no dejaba de mover sus manos y la manera en que comía lo más rápido posible. El alfa estaba nervioso.

—Tengo un regalo para tí— dice, tomando agua,— lo tengo desde hace días.

—No es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé, pero igual quiero darte un regalo.

—¿Dónde esta?— pregunta.

—En mi habitación, iré por el.

Bien, esto es raro.

Espero a que Harry volviera.

Ya dime, de que tanto hablaban tu y el alfa de Harry. ¡Me muero de la intriga!

Cosas.

¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Cosas buenas.

Ya, es muy extraño toda esta situación. Primero tú diciéndome que no he notado algunas cosas y ahora Harry queriendo darme un regalo.

Muy raro ¿no? Louis volteó los ojos, solo diré que, no tengo nada que ver con el regalo de Harry, te lo prometo.

Harry regresó a la cocina, sentándose en la silla en donde minutos atrás estaba. Puso una pequeña caja de terciopelo color negra en la mesa, Louis la miró con mucha curiosidad.

Tomó la caja en sus manos y la abrió con mucha lentitud, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver lo que había dentro y casa pegaba un corto gritó.

—Un broche de cortejo— estaba asombrado,— es hermoso, Harry.

Lo era.

Un ramillete de uva con un estilo muy diferente al otro. Los círculos morados estaban muy bien encajados y las ojitas color doradas eran lo mejor del mundo.

Harry agarró el broche en sus manos y endureció su voz.

—Con este broche, inicia nuestro cortejo— dice despacio y firme,— con este broche, te pido que seas mi omega. Con este broche que tengo en mis manos, te prometo que te amaré cada segundo de mi vida. Y con una voz gruesa y firme, te pregunto a tí, Louis. ¿Quieres ser mi omega?

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu omega, Harry. Lo he querido ser desde el maldito día que te conocí.

Harry le colocó el broche a Louis en el suéter, justo en el lado del corazón que es donde ahí iba el broche. Cerraron el cortejo con un apasionado beso que duró varias minutos.

—Lanzaremos una linterna volante— dice despacio,— porque has dicho que sí. Antes no lo hicimos porque no dijiste que sí.

—¿Donde la vamos a lanzar?

—En Roma— dice despacio,— hay un lugar especial en donde se lanzan. Las parejas van de noche y se besan cuando la linterna volante se va para arriba. Después vamos a seguir con los demás regalos.

—Te amo, Harvard.— soltó de golpe.

—Yo también, Lewis.

Quizá — solo quizá — no había necesidad de decir te amo, pues podían demostrar que se amaban con tan solo decir Harvard y Lewis.

—Tu teléfono suena— Harry apuntó el teléfono de Louis,— contesta.

—¿Hola?— dice. Decidió poner la llamaba en altavoz.

—Louis, soy la doctora Linh. Tus resultados salieron hace unas horas y no había podido comunicarme contigo.

—Oh si, no estoy en casa...

—Lo sé, May me lo dijo— frunció el seño al escuchar ese apodo,— ¿Quieres que te diga cómo saliste?

—Por favor.

—Eres cien por ciento fértil— soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo,— y felicidades.

—¿Por qué?

—Estas embarazado de cuatro semanas.

Y como dije, hay algunas cosas que tú no notas.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Linterna volante.**

—¿Embarazado?— arrugó su frente,— ¿Cómo... Cómo es eso posible?

La doctora Linh soltó una gran risa burlona.

— _Louis, es obvio que sabes cómo se hizo ese bebé. Me comentaste que pasaste tu celo con tu alfa y no usaron condón...aunque ya sé por qué._

Estaba asustado.

¡Tenía veinticuatro años y va a tener un bebé! Seguramente todos se iban a poner a gritar con esta noticia.

—Demonios, no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

No se atrevía a mirar a Harry, con el silencio del alfa bastaba.

— _Cuando decidas regresar, me gustaría darte una pequeña revisión. Solo para asegurarme de que todo está bien, ¿si?_

—Sí, sí claro— se apresuró en decir,— iré al hospital en cuanto llegue.

— _Muy bien, adiós Louis._

Colgó.

No sabía que decir. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. 

Por instinto llevó una de sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. 

Estaba mal y el silencio de Harry no ayudaba para nada. Su dedos estaban sudando y tenía ganas de tocar el broche que Harry le había dado. No quería ver ni de reojo a Harry, no iba a soportar verlo. 

_Lo he arruinado._

Harry lo miró. Cayó en cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. 

Se imaginó con un bebé en brazos, sin marca y sin alfa...se imaginó abandonado por Harry... Su mente lo estaba haciendo trizas. Y su omega lloraba con el simple hecho de pensar en que Harry los iba a abandonar. 

—Lo siento.— dijo antes de salir corriendo para ir a la habitación de Harry. 

Cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiró a sentar en el piso, esperando a que Harry comenzará a golpear la puerta y a que estuviera gritando como un loco demente. Pero no pasó nada de eso, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, solo la respiración de Louis.

No podía creer que en unos cuantos meses iba a tener un bebé. Simplemente no creía en eso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que la doctora le llamara de nuevo diciendo que había sido un error de laboratorio.

—Omega— llamó el alfa,— abre por favor la puerta.

No, no quería abrirle. 

—Necesito saber que estás bien.— le dolía en su pecho escuchar a Harry. El alfa tenía su voz entre cortada, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a derrumbar.— Abreme. Me quema por dentro que hagas esto.

Ya no quería arruinarlo más. Ya no quería alejar a Harry de su vida.

—¿Me vas a gritar?— dijo, muy apenas con voz fuerte.

—Nunca sería capaz de gritarte.

Quería creerle, en verdad quería.

—Abre, omega.

No confiaba en sus piernas, las sentía débiles y muy temblorosas. Pensó en que no se iba a poder mantener de pie por muchos segundos. Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, tan solo como la abrió se dejó caer en los brazos de Harry, sintiendo el aroma del alfa.

—Aquí estoy omega, siempre estaré para evitar que caigas— se aferró al cuerpo de Harry, necesitaba oler el fuerte aroma de su alfa,— si por mí fuera, no dejaría que tus pies tocaran el suelo. 

Harry era un buen alfa y Louis deseaba ser un buen omega para Harry, aunque quizá en el fondo ya lo era solo que no quería admitirlo. 

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y porque en un cortejo no hay un bebé, Harry. Además tener un bebé no estaba en nuestros planes...

—Siempre es un buen momento para tener un bebé...un cachorro nuestro.

Entonces se imaginó a un cachorro o cachorra con los ojos de Harry, su cabello rizado y su sonrisa...Quizá con la nariz de botón de Louis.

—Pero tú aún eres joven, Harry. ¿Cómo vas a querer tener un bebé ahora mismo?— frunció el ceño,— yo ya soy viejo y...

Harry lo calló con un tierno beso. 

—Venga que ni te vez de veinticuatro. Pareces un omega de dieciocho años— había escuchado eso muchas veces,— eres como el vino, Louis.

—Bien, eso es nuevo.

De un momento a otro estaban en el piso, Louis sentado en el regazo de Harry. El alfa enterró su nariz detrás de la oreja de Louis, ahí era donde el aroma del omega era aún más fuerte.

—Quiero esto, Louis— dice,— en verdad quiero estar a tu lado, marcarte y tener un cachorro o dos o los que tú quieras. 

—Pero...¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. 

—Entonces tendrías que marcarme, Harry y así no es como el cortejo va.

—Estaría encantado en marcarte antes de terminar el cortejo, porque el cachorro la necesitaría.

—Bien...

—Te haré un nido, uno grande para tí y el cachorro o cachorra— amaba la idea de un nido, siempre había querido tener uno,— tendrá mi aroma y el tuyo.

—Me agrada la idea.

El alfa lo abrazó aún más.

—Yo no quiero que mi madre se entere de esto, Harry. No ahora.— dijo serio, muy serio.— Podemos decirle a tus padres pero no a los míos. 

—¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

—Pueden saber, pero lo mantendrán en secreto.

Harry rió, despacio.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo y luego cuando ya esté a punto de nacer, regresamos a Londres. 

—Haremos lo que tú digas, omega.

—Claro que sí.— afirmó.

—¿Puedo tocar...?— Louis asintió,— de tan solo pensar en que tienes a un ser creciendo aquí...me dan ganas de llorar.

—Sí, ese ser ahora tiene el tamaño de un frijol.

—Y pensar que estos...— se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los pezones del más bajo,— van a crecer...

—Que no se te ocurra decirlo.— trató de sonar serio, no lo consiguió porque una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Harry alza las cejas muchas veces.

—¡Alfa!

—Me calmo.

—Sí o te vas del cuarto.

—Omega, mi omega. Hueles bien.— suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Louis se acomodó más en el regazo de Harry, haciendo su cuello de lado para que Harry ahora enterrará su nariz ahí. 

—Mimado.

Ronroneó al escuchar ese apodo.

—Gatito. Sí, eres como un gatito— lamió el cuello del mayor,— necesitas ser cuidado y que te hagan mimos. Ser alimentado, quizá.

—Sé lo que haces, alfa.

—¿Qué hago?

—No pretendas que no lo sabes, Harvard. 

—Adoro que me llames así.

Sonrió y beso la frente del alfa.

—Sí, lo sé y por eso te sigo llamando así. 

—Me gusta.

—¿Cuando vamos a lanzar la _linterna volante_ , alfa?— preguntó, muy ansioso. No podía esperar mucho tiempo, quería lanzar esa linterna ¡Ya!

—Hoy te he dado el broche— carraspeó,— así que mañana la vamos a lanzar. 

—¿Habrá muchas parejas?

Asintió.

—Me emociona mucho el cortejo— dice despacio, tomando tiempo para poder continuar,— me emociona porque es el primer cortejo que he aceptado en mi vida. 

Harry estaba seguro de que Louis se iba a poner a llorar en cualquier momento. 

—Trato de esforzarme para ser un buen omega para ti, porque aunque tú digas que soy bueno yo creo que no lo soy.

_Me gusta que lo intentes._ Quería decir.

✷✷✷

Había un gran revoltijo en una esquina del cuarto. 

Louis observaba a Harry con mucha atención, estaba ahí a pesar de que el alfa le había dicho que lo esperase en la cocina o en cualquier otra parte de la casa. A decir verdad, Louis no sabía lo que Harry estaba haciendo, veía al alfa con sábanas de un lado a otro y con muchas almohada esponjosas en los brazos. Era extraño pero a su vez se veía lindo.

Harry estaba frustrado, lo sabía, lo sentía en su pecho. No comprendió por qué sentía eso, por qué sentía como Harry está a frustrado y cansado. 

Se ofreció a ayudar a Harry a hacer algo. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— se recargó en la puerta.

—No. Tú ve a la cocina, yo me encargo de todo esto.

Después de eso, ya no le dieron ganas de volver a preguntarle a Harry si podría ayudarlo o no. 

Cuando sus pies se cansaron, decidió que era hora de irse a sentar por un rato. Prendió la televisión y buscó algún programa para poder entretenerse pero al poco rato se aburrió. 

Fue a la cocina por unas barras de chocolate y regresó a sillón.

**_Quiero dormir._ **

Justamente bostezó.

Harry pasó a un lado del sillón, con un cojín en los brazos.

—¡Louis!— gritó, alargando la i.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Ven aquí!

—Ya voy, ya voy— fue corriendo hasta el cuarto,— ¿Qué pasó?

Vio lo que había en el cuarto de Harry.

Era como un sueño.

Era irreal.

**_¡Es un nido!_ **

Ahí estaba el nido, en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Louis quería llorar.

—Cuando estemos en mi departamento te haré otro, uno más grande y más cómodo que este. 

Era perfecto.

—¿Puedo entrar?— preguntó.

—Claro, es tuyo. Yo soy quien pide permiso para entrar a tu nido, omega.

Lentamente se fue metiendo en el nido, acariciando las sábanas que estaban ahí y las almohadas esponjosas. No podía creer que estaba dentro de un nido, de su nido. Era hermoso y muy cómodo, no quería salir del nido.

—Podemos dormir aquí— dice Harry, después de un tiempo,— si es que cabemos los dos.— hizo una cara de disculpas.— ¿Me dejas entrar?

—Sí, a ver si entras.

Louis se acostó de lado para que Harry que se pudiera meter en el nido. Pegaron sus cuerpos y fue ahí que Harry aprovechó para besar a Louis en toda la cara, hasta dejarlo con un capa de saliva. 

—Me gusta el nido— sus mejillas se calentaron,— siempre he querido tener uno. Gracias Harry.

—Pues este es tuyo.

**_Amo nuestro nido, tiene el aroma de Harry._ **

_Nos hará otro, uno más grande así que no te acostumbres a este._

**_¡Pero como no hacerlo, si es hermoso._ **

**_Técnicamente estamos animado._ **

—Entonces— dice, despacio,— así es como un omega anida. 

Era hermoso y muy cómodo, ya no quería salir de ahí. Había amando ese nido, aunque fuese muy pequeño, pero aún así lo amaba y quería estar ahí todo el día - todos los días - 

Aún recuerda cuando su madre lo tenía en el nido, cuando dormía con ella y comida ahí, en el nido. El dulce olor que las sábanas tenían y las almohadas muy suaves y cómodas. Recuerda como su madre siempre le daba mimos en la cara, y ahora él iba a hacer todo eso con su futuro cachorro.

—Así es.

_Me encanta._

—Cuando nos vayamos a tu departamento, ¿El nido será igual o diferente?

Harry lo besó en la frente y luego lo lamió de la mejilla.

—Será como tú quieras que sea, omega— volvió a besarlo,— este es solo para que te sientas bien, pero cuando nos vayamos será más grande y habrá lo que quieras. 

Harry siempre era tan considerado con Louis. Le gustaba eso.

—Okay.— murmuró y se acercó más a Harry.— Ya que estamos aquí, solos...— acarició la ropa que el alfa tenía puesta,— ¿Te gustaría que fuera niña o niño?

Suspiró.

—No he pensando en eso— dice,— ¿Tú?

—Niña, quiero que sea una niña.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre he querido tener una niña— sonrió,— y después un niño.

—¿Y si es un niño?

—Después tendremos una niña.— dijo con mucha facilidad.— Quizá solo tengamos dos.

—¿Tres?

—Dos o tres.

Louis suspiró y enterró su nariz en el pecho de Harry para oler el fuerte aroma de su alfa.

—Te quiero Harry.

—Y yo a tí.

Se frotaron para marcarse con sus aromas.

—Es hora de irnos.

—¿A donde?

—Ya sabes a dónde.

Louis sonrió muy feliz, porque claro que sabía a dónde iban a ir.

✷✷✷

El sol estaba dando sus último rayos de luz. Las parejas estaban sentadas y abrazadas, agarrando sus _linternas volante_ entre sus manos y pensado en los deseos que iban a pedir. 

Louis estaba nervioso. 

Veía a las demás parejas, muy unidas y dándose muchas pruebas de amor. Pensó en si era correcto darle por lo menos un beso a Harry, ya que todos los omegas lo estaban haciendo. Dudoso, tomó el rostro del alfa y lo acercó a sus labios. Harry se sorprendió por eso, pero aún así le siguió el beso, lento y saboreando los dulces labios de su amado omega.

Se separaron por una gran falta de aire, pegaron sus frentes y aún con los ojos cerrados frotaron un poco sus cuerpos, no en una forma sexual. 

Tenían su linterna muy cerca de los pies, con un pequeña piedra para que el aire no se la llevará; había pasado muchas veces, se podían ver a omegas y alfas ir corriendo detrás de sus linternas porque el aire se las había llevado. 

Ya casi se metía el sol por completo.

Louis se puso aún más nervioso, pero supo ocultar su aroma.

—¿Tienes sed?

—Solo... un poco.

Harry le pasó una botella un poco pequeña. 

—Gracias, Alfa.

Asintió.

Harry abrazó a Louis, enterrando su nariz en el cabello castaño del omega.

—Esta vista es hermosa.

El Foro Romano era lo más hermoso que Louis había visto en sus veinticuatro años. No muy lejos de ahí estaba el Coliseo, aunque ya casi no había personas ahí. 

—Ya no hay sol— anunció Louis, en voz muy baja,— ¿Empezará ya?

—Sí, en unos minutos. 

Las parejas se pusieron al igual que ellos. Las luces se apagaron y todos quedó en completa oscuridad, el omega se aferró al cuerpo del alfa, esperando a que este dijera algo.

La luna estaba llena.

—Toma tu broche en la mano izquierda.— dijo con voz firme. 

Con manos temblorosas logró tomar su broche en su mano, miró al rededor y todos los omegas tenían el suyo en la mano, unos tenían forma de rosa, flor de vainilla, fresas, chocolates. Louis observó su broche, era lindo y perfecto y lo podía tomar en su mano por lo pequeño que era.

—Antes de lanzar _nuestra_ linterna, tengo que hacerte una pregunta y decirte una cosa— hubo un murmullo de alfas,— cuando nos conocimos, tu aroma era de _uva_ porque estabas nervioso y es por ese que tu broche es de un ramillete de uvas. 

Entendió el primer paso, aunque no recuerda si Harry alguna vez le dijo sobre todos los pasos del cortejo, supuso que si. 

—Te prometo que seré fiel a ti— sus ojos tenían un brillo especial,— prometo que aunque pasen los años nuestro amor va a perdurar. Esta noche no solo te prometo amor, te prometo un para siempre en los buenos y en los malos momentos, prometo tomar tu mano y sujetar tus miedos. 

Su corazón latía con fuerza y por un momento — solo por un momento — creyó que se saldría del pecho. Amaba a Harry, en verdad lo amaba y no lo iba a negar, cada vez que alguien le preguntara si lo amaba él iba a responder un _sí_ , con la cabeza en alto y con voz fuerte. 

Los omegas estaban felices, casi dando saltitos al escuchar las dulces palabras que sus alfas les estaban diciendo. Había gemidos y jadeos de omegas, otros estaban sonriendo como unos locos llenos de felicidad y Louis no podría estar más feliz. 

Necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba demasiado. Necesitaba a alguien que le tomara la mano cuando sus miedos lo estuvieran consumiendo. Necesitaba alguien que lo amara como si no hubiera un mañana. Necesitaba a Harry.

**_Bésalo_**.

_En un momento,omega. En un momento._

—¿Me aceptas como tú alfa?

—Sí Harry, te acepto como mi alfa. 

Todos se besaron, en verdad lo hicieron. Los omegas eran sostenidos de la caderas, mientras que los alfas del cuello. 

Louis besaba a Harry con tanta intensidad, como si no quisiera dejar de besar a su alfa. 

—Ahora es tu turno, omega. Tienes que hacer una promesa. 

_Oh genial, ahora es el turno de los omegas._

**_Déjame hablar a mí._ **

_¿Estas loco? Nos vas a dejar en vergüenza._

**_¿Cuando nos he dejado en vergüenza?_ **

_Cuando no._

No sabía que decir, se estaba esforzando por decirle algo a Harry pero no salía ni un solo ruido de su boca.

**_Di algo que se te venga a la mente._ **

_No, no haré eso. Harry se esforzó por hacer un gran discurso...promesa para que yo diga algo estúpido._

**_Solo di algo que salga de tu corazón, de nuestro corazón._ **

**_Podemos hacer eso ¿si? Podemos decir algo para que nuestro alfa se ponga con las mejillas rojas... y nos de un beso._ **

—Yo...— cerró la boca. Vio a su alrededor como algunos omegas ya estaban diciendo sus promesas, se sentía excluido,— prometo que seré yo quien cuide de tus sueños y cuando estés despierto te ayude a tenerlos. 

Harry pareció satisfecho con eso. El alfa sonrió, bajando la mirada porque sus mejillas estaban un tanto rosadas. 

—Prometo amarte con todo mi corazon, aunque esté sea pequeño— soltó una risa nerviosa,— prometo vivir al abrigo de tu corazón y llamarlo _nuestro hogar._ Prometo sin importar los retos que pueden separarnos, que siempre vamos a encontrar el camino para volver a _casa, a nuestro hogar._

¿Debía decir algo más? ¿Darle un beso a Harry o que? Los omegas aún seguían diciendo cosas y él estaba en blanco, Harry había olvidado decirle que tenían que hacer promesas antes de lanzar la _linterna volante._

—Prometo que te amaré, como a mí me gustaría ser amado.— citó las mismas palabras que Harry le dijo alguna vez, justo antes de iniciar todo.

Su pecho se apretó y sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo... Harry estaba llorando, en verdad estaba llorando. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, pero aún así las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Me aceptas como tu omega?

—Te acepto como mi omega, siempre. 

Volvieron a darse un beso, esta vez fue más corto, ya que tenían que lanzar la linterna justamente a las once con once minutos.

—Deseos, ¿Cuáles son los deseos?— preguntó, en voz baja. 

—Los que quieras, los que queramos. 

—¿Los...tenemos que escribir ahí?

Harry negó, muchas veces.

—Solo deseas y se cumplen...

Louis lo miró muy dudoso.

—¿De verdad se cumplen?— frunció el ceño.

—No sé...dicen que sí y dicen que no— se encogió del hombro,— lo averiguaremos después...en unos meses o días...quien sabe.

Louis seguía dudoso.

—Ya— dice,— no sé que desear.

—Puede elegir tu omega— tan solo Harry dijo eso, el omega de Louis hizo una lista de todo lo que iba a desear,— o puedes hacerlo tú o los dos. 

**_¡Ya sé que voy a decir!_ **

_Controlate._

—Creo que los dos— afirmó,— esto... esto es raro.

—¿Por qué?

—En ningún cortejo— aclaró su garganta,— se ha incluído a nuestros lobos interiores.

—En este sí, es importante que ambos estén de acuerdo con el cortejo. No es raro, es hermoso. 

—Raro y hermoso.

—Sí, lo es. 

—Raro y hermoso.— dijo para si mismo. 

—¿Estás listo?— sonrió como repuesta,— ve preparando tu deseo. 

Comenzaron a prender las linternas, las sostuvieron en sus manos, mirándose muy fijamente a los ojos. Estaba a punto las once, y ya todos estaban listos, con sus deseos ya preparados. 

_Lo tengo, ya lo tengo._

**_Es el mismo..._ **

_Lo es._

Mordió su labio inferior, mirando a Harry quien tenía aún su sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a él y comenzó a limpiarlo, al parecer esto calmó al más alto. 

El reloj marco las once con once minutos y todos comenzaron a soltar las linternas. Se abrazaban y besaban y se estaban dando mimos, mientras veían como las linternas se elevaban cada vez más. La ciudad se llenó de estás linternas, el cielo era lo más maravilloso. 

_Deseo poder estar contigo siempre y formar una familia, Harry._

_Te deseo a ti, Louis. Siempre te desearé a ti._

Se besaron. 

Después vieron como su linterna se iba y se perdió entre todas las demás. 

—Esa linterna será quien nos ilumine en los días oscuros.— peleas, se refería a las veces en que ellos iban a pelar, Louis lo entendió. 

No puede haber oscuridad sin su luz. Harry era oscuridad y Louis era la luz y ellos no podían estar separados. 

—Te quiero, Harry.

—Yo te quiero más, Louis.

Unieron sus cuerpos, para sentir sus aromas, eran dulces y muy fuertes.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa...— no quería terminar de hablar,— yo quiero que me anudes.

—¿Si?

—Te quiero cerca, muy cerca— frotó su cara con el pecho de Harry como si fuera un pequeño gatito,— y estar en el nido, los dos.

—Claro que sí.

—Y quiero comer unos _frichese_ s, se me antojaron. 

—Veremos si venden unos aquí.

—Pero que no estén rellenos, así solos. 

—Lo que quieras, omegas.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Mañana haremos el siguiente paso del cortejo?— pregunta,— no recuerdo que seguía.— hizo una mirada de disculpas.

—No, ese es la próxima semana.— miró al omega.— Es algo referente a tu aroma. 

—Tendrás que darme más de un regalo.

—Sí, un brazalete que tenga los dijes de todos tus aromas.

—Eso es lindo, Harry.

Le guiño el ojo al omega. 

—Serán de plata— dice,— menos uno. El de coco será de oro para que resalte entre los demás. 

Sonrió ante la idea de tener un brazalete con sus aromas, estaba tan feliz de ser tratado así, con mucho amor. Eso era todo lo que Louis se merecía.

—¿Tengo que darte uno yo?— preguntó.

—No, solo yo te doy un brazalete. Ya después, cuando cumplimos todos los pasos nos regalamos algo con nuestros aromas. 

—¿Cómo?

—Yo te regalo un dije que haga referencia a mi aroma y lo pones en tu broche— asintió,— y tú me regalas una cadena con un dije de tu aroma.

—Crei que solo los alfas eran los que regalaban.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que el omega este de acuerdo, siempre.

—Oh, eso es nuevo.— llenó sus mejillas de aire, para después soltarlo de un solo golpe,— esto es mucho mejor que una rosa blanca.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Cuando terminemos el cortejo y te marque, tengo que hacerte un nido. 

—Ya tengo uno.

—No, ese no es un nido— negó varias veces, lentamente,— cuando estemos ya en nuestra casa te haré un nido muy grande, para que hagas lo que quieras en el. 

—¿Tendrá tu aroma?

—Lo tendrá.

—¿Habrá almohadas esponjas y luces para que iluminen?

—Todo lo que quieras, omega.

Las linterna ya casi no se veían en el cielo, tan solo unas luces pequeñas que parecian estrellas. Las parejas aún seguía ahí, abrazadas y no se iban a ir hasta que ya no se vieran las linternas, así era el cortejo. Los omegas tenían su broche en sus pechos, luciendo los de maravilla. 

Louis quería ir al nido y tumbarse en el. 

Volvieron a la casa de los padres de Harry, no sin antes pasar a comprar los _fricheses_ que tanto quería Louis. Había dicho que no los quería rellenos, pero cuando estuvieron en la tienda dijo;

_—El cachorro quiere uno relleno._

A lo que Harry respondió.

_—¿Y cuando el cachorro nazca y quieras fricheses, cuál será tu excusa?_

Louis solo pudo ponerle una mala cara, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su estómago y volvía a repetir que el cachorro quería unos rellenos. Harry no tuvo de otra más que comprarle todo lo que el omega quería. Cuando iban ya en el auto, Louis iba comiendo y le daba en la boca a Harry. 

Llegaron a la casa de los padres de Harry, las luces de afuera estaban prendidas y se podría ver que Annie y Des estaban sentados en la sala.

Harry se bajó del auto para ir corriendo a abrirle la puerta a Louis y ayudarlo a bajar.

—No tengo ni un mes, Harry. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. 

—Es mejor prevenir las cosas. 

Entrelazaron sus manos y fueron hasta la puerta.

—Cambie de opinión, no quiero que me anudes— el más alto iba a decir algo pero Louis se le adelantó,— no con tus padres abajo.

—Lo entenderán.

—No.

—Louis.

—No.

—Es normal anudar cuando estamos en el cortejo.

—Siempre y cuando estemos solos.

—Podemos ir a mi departamento.

—No, allá no hay nido.

Harry rió y lo abrazó más a su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla a Louis. 

—Quieres decir que, si hubiera un nido en mi departamento ¿Me dejarías anudarte?

—Sí. Pero que lastima que no hay un nido allá.

Harry rió. 

—¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello? Me gustaba largo.— el omega acarició el cabello de Harry.

—Lo dejaré crecer.

—Bien.— sonrió a tal grado que sus ojos se cerraron.

Harry iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta fue abierta por Anne, quien los mirada con una sonrisa, detrás de ella salió Des.

—Creímos que tardarían más.— dijo Annie.

—Pasamos a comprar unas cosas que Louis quería.

El vientre de Annie estaba muy hinchado, en unos pocos días iba a dar a su cachorra, aún no sabían que nombre me iban a poner. 

—Pasen, pasen.

Fueron hasta la sala, se sentaron a tomar café. Ahí estaba Gemma y Ava, con su linda bebé en brazos, los ojos de Louis se iluminaron al ver a la bebé. 

—¡Louis!— exclamó Ava,— hace mucho que no te veía. Mírate, estás más lindo que antes y tu olor es más dulce...¿Acaso tu... estás?

—Ava, deja que Louis respire— una alfa se acercó a la omega y pasó uno de sus brazos por la cadera de Ava,— soy Gemma, hermana de aquel idiota.— Harry la miró mal.

—Soy...Louis.

—El omega de Harry, lo sé. Mis padres no han dejado de hablar de ti.

_Oh..._

—Ya conoces a mi omega, es muy parlanchín. 

—¡Oye!— exclamó.

—No le veo la mentira.— habló Harry, ganándose una mirada no muy linda de la omega de su hermana.— Nos iremos a mi habitación, estamos muy cansados.

—¿Lanzaron la linterna?— preguntó Des, con una taza de té entre sus manos. Harry asintió,— supongo que ahora irán a anudar. 

Louis se ahogó con su propia saliva y tosió. 

Harry miró mal a su padre.

—Eso no se dice.— murmuró Louis, para si mismo, nadie escuchó más que Harry.

—Ya nos vamos.

Se despidieron de todos.

Louis tenía las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza y Harry no dijo nada, pues sabía que el omega le iba a gritar o cualquier otra cosa. 

Ya en la habitación de Harry, el omega se dejo caer en la gran cama que estaba ahí, dejando de lado el nido que estaba en la esquina. Harry se quitó la ropa que tenía puesta, quedando únicamente en ropa interior.

—No vuelvas a dejarte caer así en la cama, omega— dijo despacio, casi como no queriendo hablar,— puede pasar algo malo si haces eso.

Louis no respondió.

—¿Quieres ir al nido?

—No lo sé, Harry.

Comenzó a frotar al espalda del mayor, haciendo que este soltará un par de gemidos muy bajos.

—Un masaje no vendría mal.

Comenzó a masajear la espalda del su omega, tratando de no hacerlo muy fuerte para no lastimarlo. Algunas veces se escuchaba como la espalda de Louis tronaba, haciendo que el omega soltará suspiros llenos de alivio. Bajó hasta la la espalda baja del omega, en donde se encontraban unos hoyuelos de Venus, a Harry le gustaron mucho. 

Quería el nudo de Harry, pero había personas abajo y eso lo ponían en mucha vergüenza. 

—Harry...

—Dime.

—Quiero...— cerró la boca de golpe,— tu nudo.

A Harry se le hizo agua en la boca.

—Hay que hacer poco ruido ¿si?— dijo entre la almohada,— no quiero que tus padres y tu hermana y su omega nos escuchen. 

—Bien. Déjame quitar tu ropa. 

Comenzó a quitar la ropa de Louis, sin ningún cuidado.

—No la rompas— dice,— este suéter es uno de mis favoritos.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero simplemente el rasgueo de algo lo detuvo. Harry había roto su suéter.

—Te compro otro, los que quieras. 

—Mas te vale.

Lo dejo en ropa interior y comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de Louis. Besó los ligeros huesos que sobre salían de la cadera de Louis, se veían hermoso y cayó en cuenta de que Louis era un poco flaco, se iba a encargar de que comiera más. 

Se entretuvo con uno de los pezones de Louis, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta dejar sus dientes marcados. Escuchaba los gemidos de Louis, tratando de no hacerlo muy alto para que no lo escucharan. Pero le era muy imposible, Harry era muy bueno en lo que hacía, sabía cómo mover las manos y que hacer con su boca. 

Lamió el otro pezón del omega, este apretaba sus manos en puños y apretando las sábanas al sentir atención en sus partes más sensibles. Su lubricante natural salía sin poder ser evitado, mojando y arruinado las sábanas color crema que estaban debajo de él. 

Harry se quitó el bóxer y lo tiró en algún lado de la habitación. 

—Alfa...te necesito.

Asintió. 

Quería márcalo en ese momento, pero tenía que aguantar las ganas que tenía de enterrar sus dientes en el cuello del omega. 

Metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de Louis, era cálido y muy apretado. Las paredes de Louis estaban húmedas y muy calidad, era lo mejor para Harry. No tardó mucho en meter otro y moverlo casi en seguida, deleitándose con los suaves sonidos de Louis, parecían como la misma gloria. 

—No aguanto...¡Alfa!— gimió,— tu nudo. Lo quiero ya.

—Ya voy, ya voy. 

Se acomodó en las piernas de Louis, besando su cuello y sus labios. Mordió la oreja de Louis y después lamió la parte sensible - donde había mordido -. Louis se dejaba querer por Harry. 

Entró en el muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Louis y la manera en que su boca se abría muy ligeramente. Tardó un rato si moverse, esperando una señal por parte de Louis. Olió su cuello, lo besó, lo lamió y mordió. Iba volver dejar a dejar marcas en todo el cuerpo del omega.

Hizo un pequeño chupetón en el cuello de Louis, justo en el mismo lugar que antes. 

Comenzó con un vaivén muy lento, sintiendo como se enterraba más en el interior de Louis. 

El omega arqueó su espalda a tal grado de pegar su cuerpo con el de Harry. Ya tenían en una gran capa de sudor en el cuerpo. Louis no dejaba de gemir en el oído del Harry, despacio y casi audible. 

—El nudo...

Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que el nudo creciera en el interior de Louis. El omega se abrazó de Harry y pegó sus frentes, esperando a que el nudo bajara.

—Me siento...— tragó saliva,— me siento bien.

—Digo lo mismo.

El nudo no tardó mucho, se separaron y se tumbaron en la cama.

—¿Quieres ir al nido?

Asintió.

—Necesito ir al nido y llamarle a Sandy.

Harry lo cargó y lo llevó al nido, en donde lo dijo con mucho cuidado, luego el salió y se arrodilló afuera del nido.

—¿Me dejas entrar a tu nido, omega?

—Sí, pasa.

Louis envolvió sus piernas a Harry, para tenerlo más cerca y sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry.

—Eres un buen alfa, el mejor alfa.

—Y tú eres un buen omega, aunque digas lo contrario. 

Después de eso se durmieron en el nido. 

Despertaron una hora después, en donde aprovecharon para bañarse juntos ya que iban a ahorrar agua, o eso era lo que habían dicho. Hubo besos y caricias. Harry lavó el cabello de Louis y lo talló con la esponja que estaba aquí y Louis simplemente se dejó querer por su alfa. 

Al salir del baño, Harry envolvió a Louis en una toalla y lo sentó en la cama, buscó algo de ropa para su pequeño omega y ayudó a ponérsela. Dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Louis y luego lo marcó con su aroma. 

—¿Me pasas mi teléfono?— pide a Harry.

—Toma.

—¡Sandy! Se que es algo tarde pero tengo que contarte muchas cosas— exclamó feliz,— me han dado otro broche de cortejo y acabamos de lanzar una linterna volante...

Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, muy apenas la pesada respiración de su amiga.

—Sucede algo.— afirmó.

— _Siempre sucede algo, Louis..._

No quería presionarla. 

Estaba sintiendo miedo, Harry lo notó y fue hasta él. 

—¿Estas bien?— murmuró en su otro oído,— Louis...

—Sandy, entre más silencio que guardas más me pones nervioso.

— _Vas a querer golpearme cuando llegues...Todos querrán hacerlo. Incluso yo quiero golpearme_.

Pensó lo peor.

—¡Yo quiero golpearte ahora mismo por no decirme que está pasando!— no fue su intención gritarle, pero ya estaba completamente desesperado. 

Le dio su tiempo para que ella hablara, ya no iba a volver gritar o presionarla.

_—He marcado a_ _Tim y a Niall_


	18. Capítulo 17

Sandy estaba cansada. 

Tuvo un día muy largo, salió del hospital y había vuelto al trabajo. Sin mencionar que, Mark y May se habían puestos muy histéricos al saber que Louis se había ido con Harry. A decir verdad, Mark lo entendió y no dijo nada. 

May no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, y eso no le importaba mucho. Ahora solo le importaba hacer bien su trabajo y estar en paz con Tim, solo eso. Tampoco era como si quisiera volver a hablar con ella o si se hacian enemigas, no le importaba. 

Estaba feliz por Louis, en verdad lo estaba. 

Ahora mismo estaba mirando la televisión, sola, porque Tim estaba muy cansado y se había ido a dormir hace una hora. El volumen de la televisión estaba muy bajo para no despertar a Tim. 

Había una lluvia horrible, podía escuchar como pegaba en los techos y las ventanas, solo un loco iba a ser capaz de salir con la lluvia. También se podía sentir una brisa de aire fresco, cualquiera que saliera podría enfermar de un resfriado o algo peor. 

Le dolía la cabeza. 

Tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza hace una hora, pero no había disminuido. 

Creyó que todos estaban en su contra. 

El timbre sonó y no tuvo otro remedio más que ir hasta la puerta y abrirle al loco que estaba afuera. 

Abrió la puerta, frunció el ceño al ver quién estaba ahí afuera, con toda la lluvia. Sintió el frío en los huesos, quería gritarle y decirle por qué estaba afuera, pero se estaba aguanto esas inmensas ganas. 

La ropa estaba completamente mojada y el cabello se le pegaba en la frente. Abrazaba su propio cuerpo, como si así se le fuera a quitar el frío. Que ingenuo. 

—¿Omega?— la palabra salió de su boca. 

Niall estaba ahí, mojado y con frío y sin hacer un mínimo sonido.

—Dios mío, ¿Qué haces afuera?— frunció el ceño,— el cielo se esta cayendo y a ti se te ocurre salir y mojarte. Vamos, entra.

_Va a enfermar, necesita algo caliente._

Niall estaba triste, Sandy podía oler el aroma que el omega estaba soltando.

—Preparare chocolate caliente y te traeré algo de ropa. Ven aquí.— el omega hizo caso y fue hasta la alfa, ella envolvió en sus brazos al omega, para que este ya no sintiera tanto frío. Sandy besó la frente de Niall y luego lamió las mejillas del rubio.— Iré por la ropa.

Niall deseaba más de Sandy...Y ya era hora de decirlo.

Desde que la conoció, sintió algo en su estómago, una sensación que no había sentido con ningún otro alfa. Siempre la miraba de más y hacia todo lo posible para estar muy cerca de ella, abrazándola y dándole uno que otro beso en la mejilla a la alfa. Pero sabía que Sandy podía ser un poco torpe cuando se trataban de indirectas.

El día en que Sandy les dijo a todos que había conocido a un omega y con el iba a forma una bella familia, ese día Niall lloró como nunca lo había hecho. 

Veía a Sandy reír por los chistes que Timothée hacía, y le dolía porque él quería ser el único qur hiciera reír a Sandy. Veía la forma en que Sandy abrazaba por la cintura a Timothée, y una vez más dolía, porque él quería que Sandy lo tomara así. Y cuando ella le dijo que tenía planeado marcar al omega rizado, dolió, porque él quería ser marcado por Sandy. 

Fue diferente. Cuando la alfa estaba cortejando a Louis, Niall no lloró ni hizo algo no debido, simplemente se mantuvo con la boca cerrada. Y no podía negar que, cuando Louis y Sandy dijeron que solo iban a quedar como unos muy buenos amigos, Niall se alegró demasiado por escuchar eso. 

—Regrese— sonrió,— ¿Quieres tomar un baño?— asintió,— puedes tomarlo mientras hago el chocolate. Ya sabes en donde está el baño, ve.

No se movió, ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo intento por moverse.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó, con voz suave. Niall simplemente bajó su mirada,— ven aquí— de nuevo no se movió,— omega, ven aquí. 

Se sentía tan bien que lo llamara así, le gustaba y sentía mariposas en su estómago. 

Fue hasta Sandy y ella una vez más lo abrazó, acarició la espalda mojada del omega. Podía sentir el color de Sandy y su fuerte aroma que lograba hacerlo sentir muy bien, muy protegido y en casa. No quería irse nunca. 

—Tienes que quitarte está ropa mojada o te vas a enfermar. 

_Hazlo tú, quítame la ropa._

_—_ Sí, lo sé.— murmuró él omega.

—Entonces ve y quítate esa ropa mojada, Niall. Te espero en la cocina.

Ella se separó de él y fue hasta la cocina, Niall no tuvo más remedio que ir hasta el baño, tomar una ducha caliente y luego ir con su amiga. 

No tardó mucho, no quería. 

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y fue hasta la cocina. Vio a Sandy preparar el chocolate caliente, estaba muy concentrada mezclando con un cuchara la leche para que el chocolate se hiciera. 

La alfa olió a Niall, giró un poco y le regaló una sonrisa al omega, quien tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban ahí.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué estabas afuera...con esta lluvia de muerte?— preguntó ella.

—No quería estar en casa— contestó,— no me gusta estar solo, ya no quiero estar solo.

—¿Y por qué no consigues un alfa?— él bajo la mirada, jugando con sus manos,— ¿No quieres? 

—Claro que quiero...— dice, decaído,— pero _la_ alfa que quiero ya tiene pareja.

Sandy no escuchó muy bien lo que dijo Niall, ya que estaba _muy_ concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Están enlazados?

—No, pero pronto lo estarán.

_Lamentablemente._

—Yo pienso que, debes de hablar con ese alfa y decirle sobre tus sentimientos. Tal vez _él_ sienta lo mismo por ti, Niall.

Negó varias veces.

—Es imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Simplemente lo es— dijo,— nunca se daría cuenta, le he estado haciendo muchas indirectas durante mucho tiempo y no las nota, nunca las nota.

—Es estúpido e idiota— el omega rió muy bajo,— si no se ha dado cuenta de tus indirecta, no es el indicado y no te merece, Niall.

_Basta. Por favor, basta._

—Pero es mi alfa— se apresuró en decir,— lo siento en mi pecho cada vez que _la_ veo...

Y Sandy, seguía sin escuchar bien las palabras de Niall.

—A veces podemos confundir nuestros sentimientos, Niall— eso le dolió en el pecho,— puedes sentir que es tu alfa, pero no lo es. Sentí lo mismo con un omega, pero poco después encontró su alfa y yo quedé como un cero a la izquierda.

Sabía de quien hablaba.

—¿Sentiste eso por Fernando?— asintió sin mirar a Niall,— pero desde un principio sabías que él no te quería.

—Sí, pero estaba siguiendo a mi corazón y a mi alfa.

_Boba, muy boba._

—Y no lo volverás a repetir, porque ya has aprendido tu lección.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Con _Tim_ fue diferente— no estaba listo para esto,— cuando lo ví, supe que él era mi destinado y se lo dije sin más. Suelo ser directa algunas veces.

_No tan directa._

—¿Y qué pasaría si un día llega un alfa y dice ser el destinado de Timothée?— ella apretó la cuchara que tenía en su mano, suspiró muy pesado.— ¿Que harías, Sandy?

**_Buena idea, harás que se enoje._ **

_Quiero probar algo._

—Le preguntaría a Tim si él siente lo mismo.— dudó de sus propias palabras.

—¿Y si dices que sí?

—Lo dejaré ir.

—¿Aunque esté marcado?

—Aunque esté marcado.

Quedaron en un silencio en donde ningún de los dos quería hablar.

Sandy seguía batiendo el chocolate y cuidando que no se tirará cuando estuviera ya listo.

—Lo dejaría ir porque no puedo quitarle a un alfa el derecho de estar con _su omega,_ aunque eso significa romper nuestro lazo.— estaba muy dolida.

—¿Y si fuera al revés? Si tú encuentras a un omega y sientes que es tu destinado.

—Lo hablaría con Tim...

—Y dice que no, que él es tu destinado y solo él.

—Dios...¿Por qué...por qué dices eso?

—¿No has escuchado las leyendas en donde dicen que un alfa puede tener dos omegas destinado y marcar a los dos?— Sandy se giró, tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas.

—Entonces, esto va a que el alfa que te gusta puede tener dos omegas.— dedujo.— Son solo leyendas, Nini. No te fies de ellas.

—Las leyendas una vez fueron reales, es por eso que les llama leyendas.

Se quedó un momento viendo a Niall, fue tanto que no se dio cuenta de que el chocolate ya estaba listo y se tiró en la estufa, apagó las hornillas y con un cucharón sirvió en dos tazas blancas.

—Como sea, eso ha pasado hace mucho tiempo y no ha vuelto a pasar. O al menos no hay un caso de eso actualmente.

Niall tomó un pequeño trago de su taza, cuidando de no quemarse la lengua.

—Tu ganas, un alfa puede tener dos omegas destinados.— suspiró.

—Ahora solo me hace falta decirle.

—Hazlo pronto, antes de que marque al omega que dices.

—Sí, aunque ya sé cuál será su reacción.

—¿Cuál?— puso algunos trocitos de pan en el chocolate y luego con una cuchara comió. 

—Fruncira el ceño y dirá algo como _"esas son puras leyendas de los omegas"_ — imitó la voz de Sandy, ocasionado que esta riera muy fuerte.

—Sí, seguramente diría eso.— dijo aún riendo.

La risa de Sandy era muy linda y contagiosa, era la melodía favorita de Niall. 

Siguieron en silencio, Niall tomaba sorbos pequeño y Sandy ponía trozos de pan o galleta en su taza, para luego comerlo con cuchara. 

Niall tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle a Sandy y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero también tenía miedo de que la alfa lo mirase como si fuera lo más feo del mundo, aunque se negaba a pensar en eso, ya que Sandy no sería capaz de mirarlo de esa forma. 

¿Por qué Sandy no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Niall? O simplemente era que, si sabía solo que se hacía la loca. Era mucho más peor pensar en eso. 

Quería besarla. 

Quería ser marcado por ella.

Quería a Sandy y solo a ella. 

Si Sandy fuera su alfa, la trataría como nadie lo había hecho. La despertaría con un dulce y fugaz beso en los labios, con el desayuno ya hecho y le daría muchas caricias a cada rato, todos los días sin excepción a uno. Sería el mejor omega que Sandy que haya tenido.

Era boba y muy torpe, pero Niall así la quería.

Y es que Sandy lo era todo, completamente todo. Podía ser alegre y a los cuantos minutos podía ser toda una alfa enojada y con el ceño fruncido. Sería capaz de matar por defender a su omega y Niall sabía eso, y le encantaba.

No era muy común ver una pareja de alfa mujer con omega hombre, ya que lo "común" era alfa hombre con omega mujer, alfa hombre con omega hombre o alfa mujer con omega mujer. Aunque todos respetaban las decisiones de todos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Timothée?— quiso cambiar de tema. Movía su taza para que el chocolate diera vueltas, para que se enfriará más rápido, según Niall. 

—Tim— susurró,— genial, muy tranquilo y sí, van bien.— sonrió despacio.— Ya no es tan tímido como lo era antes, me gusta.

—Me...alegra oír eso, Sandy.— fingió una sonrisa.— Y me alegra que estés feliz con él.

—Gracias...

Niall le dio una mirada muy tranquila a su amiga.

—Ire mañana a tu casa, para que no estés solo. Llevaré algunas películas y bastante comida chatarra.

—¿Y Timothée...?

—Hará algunas cosas de su trabajo, así que no habrá nada de problemas. 

—¿Cuando piensas marcarlo?

—Una vez que termine el cortejo.

_Ya lo esta cortejando._

_Tengo que decirle ya...antes de que termine._

_No puede marcarlo...no puede._

Tragó saliva.

—En una semana lo _marcaré —_ el corazón de Niall latio con mucha fuerza,— faltan muy pocos días y estoy muy nerviosa.

_Incluso yo estoy nervioso._

—Me imagino.— murmuró.— Todos tendrás alfas menos yo.

De repente Sandy se puso tensa y bajó su mirada, ningún alfa hacía eso, era raro ver qué un alfa bajaba su mirada enfrente de un omega. 

—Si pudiera...te conseguiría un alfa, uno que te quiera y valore.

_No quiero a otro alfa, te quiero a ti._

—No lo aceptaría.

—Por el alfa que te gusta.— dijo.— Cariño, hay más alfas, lindos y muy fuertes y con aromas deliciosos. No te conformes con uno.

—Pero yo lo quiero.

—¿Y él a ti?

—No, porque no sabe que me gusta.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho ya?— preguntó, sirviendo más chocolate en su taza,— si tanto lo quieres, ve con él y dile que lo quieres, que sientes que es tu alfa. Ve antes de que marque a ese omega.

—Me va a rechazar y lloraré.

—Si te hace llorar, iré hasta su casa y lo voy a golpear— acarició la mano de Niall,— ningún alfa merece tus lágrimas. 

_Tampoco tú, Sandy._

_—_ Llegara el alfa indicado para ti, Niall. Ya lo verás. Y cuando estés marcado haré una fiesta para celebrar.

_Quiero celebrar cuando esté marcado, siempre y cuando la marca sea tuya._

_—_ Es tarde, me tengo que ir.

—No ha parado de llover, vas a enfermar.— se apresuró en decir.— Puedes pasar la noche aquí, no me molesta y seguro a Tim tampoco.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—No quiero incomodar.

—¡Tonterías! Yo no me incómodo, tampoco Tim, ¿Por qué debería de ser incómodo?— exclamó,— hay una habitación extra en este basurero de casa, puedes dormir ahí.

Rió por la forma en que ella describió su propia casa.

—En serio, no quiero molestar.

—Y yo he dicho que no molestas. Iré preparando tu cama para que puedas dormir.

—¿Tu omega ya está dormido?— se sintió raro al decir esas palabras.

—Sí, lo está. Tiene el sueño pesado, por eso no se levantó.

Sandy fue a la habitación que le dijo a Niall, sacudió las sábanas que tenían polvo y luego las quitó para poner unas limpias y con mejor olor. Puso la ropa de mojada de Niall en la lavandería para que se fuera secando y al día siguiente poder lavarlas. Regresó a la cocina y terminó su segunda taza de chocolate caliente.

Se terminaron todo el chocolate caliente que Sandy había hecho. 

Platicaron un rato más sobre muchos temas, y rieron, pero trataron de no hacerlo con mucho ruido para no despertar a Timothée, aunque Niall quería que este despertara. Niall podía ser un poco malo a veces, pero siempre se miraba muy tierno cuando trataba de hacerse el malo. 

Poco después hicieron palomitas, dos bolsas pequeñas, una para cada quién. Niall le puso algo de salsa picante a su bolsa, mientras que Sandy se las comía con solo la mantequilla que la bolsa traía en las orillas. 

Sandy le daba leves caricias a Niall en la mano, lo suficiente para que el omega se sonrojara y bajara la mirada por la pena. 

Sandy pensaba que Niall era lindo y muy tierno.

Sandy pensaba que Niall podría tener a cualquier alfa a sus pies. 

Apagaron la televisión y lavaron todos los trastes que habían ocupados, parecían una hermosa pareja haciendo todo eso. 

—Buenas noches, Niall.— dice ella.

—Buenas noches, Sandy.

La alfa caminó hacia su habitación, en ella estaba su omega, recostado boca abajo y con las sábanas cubriendo la desnudes de su cuerpo. 

Se removió cuando Sandy estaba quitando las sábanas para poder acostarse con él. Tim salió de entre las cobijas, tallando sus ojos y haciendo sonidos muy tiernos. Tenía su cabello hecho un desastre, rizos por aquí y por allá, para rematarlo más, Sandy removió sus rizos haciendo que estos se enredaran un poco. 

Tim frunció el ceño y sus labios. 

—¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó, bostezando y abrazando a la alfa.

—En la cocina. Esta noche tenemos compañía, Tim.

—¿Amigo tuyo?

—Asi es.

Volvió a bostezar.

—Me agradan tus amigos, Sandy...Alfa.

Ella besó la frente del omega y después lo tapó con las sábanas, para que no le diera mucho frío en la noche.

—Duerme, Tim.

✷✷✷

Niall no pudo dormir. 

Solo estaba dando muchas vueltas en la cama, tratando de tomar algo de sueño, pero fracasó. 

Pensó en irse de la casa, pero la lluvia aún seguía y parecía que no quería irse, o al menos no por ahora. 

La cama era cálida, demasiado. Tenía el aroma de Sandy, fuerte, demasiado fuerte. No había dejado de respirar el aroma de la alfa, de alguna manera eso lo ponía muy tranquilo. No quería solo oler las sábanas de Sandy, sino que quería oler el cuello de la alfa, en serio anhelaba hacer eso. 

Se sentía tan indefenso. 

Quería ser amado, ser acariciando y sostenido. Quería a la alfa de ojos verdes y aroma fuerte, cabello color rojo que la hacía parecer una zanahoria. Quería a una alfa que ya tenía omega, o al menos eso decía ella.

Tal vez él iba a quedarse solo...lo cual no quería. 

Fue hasta la cocina, preparó algo de té para ver si así podía dormir. No hizo mucho ruido, ni un mínimo ruido. Se sentó en una silla para esperar a que el té estuviera listo. 

Incluso la cocina tenía el aroma de Sandy. 

Timothée apareció en la cocina, con una bata color crema que cubría todo su cuerpo.

—Hola...— dijo, tallando sus ojos. Tomó asiento enfrente de Niall.

—Hola, no quería despertarte. 

El omega hizo una seña para que no se preocupara. 

—Suelo despertar en la noche... es algo que se me dio desde muy pequeño.

—¿Insomnio?

—No, no es eso— bostezó,— solo despierto y no puedo volver a dormir.

—Suele pasarme lo mismo. 

No odiaba a Timothée, le caía bien y se sentía feliz porque estuviera con su amiga...

—Preparas té— comentó,— ¿Puedo servime un poco?

Frunció el ceño.

—No tienes que pedir permiso...vives aquí así que puedes hacer lo que quieras...— dijo, suave.

El omega de rizos le sonrió y asintió.

—Eres muy amigo de Sandy... me gusta eso, que tenga amigos y sea cariñoso con ellos. 

—¿No te molesta?— mordió su labio inferior. 

—¿Por qué debería molestarme? Solo eres el amigo de Sandy— dice,— si ella quiere besar tu mejilla está bien.

_Pero no quiero ser solo su amigo._

—No eres como los demás omegas.

—¿Celosos y posesivos?— rió despacio,— no, nunca lo he sido. Los celos es algo que simplemente no se me da...suelo tener mucha confianza.

_Demasiada confianza._

Se puso de pie al escuchar que el té ya estaba listo, se sirvió en una taza y le sirvió también al omega que lo estaba acompañando, no le molestó hacerlo.

¿De qué deberían hablar? ¿El clima? ¿Su color favorito?...

—Haces un buen té— tomó otro sorbo de su taza,— me gusta y eso que no soy muy fan del té.

_A Sandy le gusta el té, debería estar ya acostumbrado._

—Sandy lo toma todo el tiempo, no le importaba de que sea— rió,— si le pones una taza enfrente, lo bebe como si fuera agua. 

—Típico de ella.

—Sí. Aún no me acostumbro a algunas cosas que ella hace.

Pues deberías.

—¿Cómo qué?

El omega pareció pensar en su respuesta, rascó su ceja izquierda y después jugó con sus rizos todos revueltos. 

—Sale a correr todas las mañanas y quiere que vaya con ella, pero yo no soy mucho de correr— bufó,— también suele tomar duchas largas, muy largas. Y eso es solo un poco de lo que ella hace todos los días.

Niall le dio una sonrisa algo torcida.

—Y bueno...¿Por qué estás aquí?— soltó de golpe,— perdón, ¿Fuí grosero?

—Para nada. Le comenté a Sandy que no me sentía bien estando solo en mi casa y me pareció correcto venir aquí.

_Y también porque quiero pasar todo el día con ella._

—A nadie le gusta estar solo, entendiendo. 

En efecto. 

—Asi es. 

Timothée le dio otra de sus sonrisas de oro, se veía muy lindo sonriendo. Se podían notar unas ojeras en sus ojos, pequeñas manchas de color café que resaltaban de la piel del omega. Estaba cansado, mucho a decir verdad. 

—Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál?— tomó más de su té.

—Después de que Sandy te marque, ¿Vivirán aquí?— no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. 

Timothée dejó su taza en la mesa, apoyó su barbilla en las palmas de sus manos.

—¿En dónde más viviríamos? A Sandy le gusta este lugar y también a mí, así que sí, sí estaremos aquí. 

No estamos listos para esto. 

—Eso...es bueno.— se esforzó para no decir algo de lo que después se iba a arrepentir.— Volveré a la cama.

—Haré lo mismo. 

Ambos omegas pusieron las tazas en el fregadero, para lavarlas al día siguiente. Se despidieron con la mano y cada quien se fue a su habitación. 

Entre vueltas y vueltas, Niall se quedó dormido oliendo el fuerte aroma de Sandy. 

✷✷✷

—Buenos días— un cuerpo pequeño se subió en el suyo,— he hecho té.

Abrió sus ojos por completo, viendo como Timothée le sonreía con tanta felicidad. El omega estaba encima, sentado en la cadera de Sandy, sus piernas estaban a un lado, firmes y muy gorditas — no mucho —. La alfa lo agarró de la cadera e hizo cosquillas ahí, solo para ver como el omega arqueaba su espalda.

—Tienes que salir de la cama— dijo entre risas,— vamos...

—Solo un poco más, omega— se las arregló para acostar al omega en la cama y quedar entre sus piernas,— hueles bien, siempre hueles bien.

Lamió el cuello de Tim y después lo mordió un poco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él soltará un leve gemido. 

—Pondre mi marca aquí— señaló arriba de la clavícula,— se verá hermosa, todos la veran.

Tim gimió como respuesta.

—Para...— murmuró,— tu amigo está en la cocina...

Oh.

Paró en seco. 

—Es por eso que estás despierto desde temprano— ríe,— hay que ir con él.

Sandy volvió a respirar cerca del cuello del omega.

—Toma un baño primero.

Sandy sonrió de lado, mostrando un poco sus dientes blancos y brillosos.

—Bien — besó la frente del omega,— te veo en la cocina.

Tim tomó el rostro de Sandy entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios, beso que la alfa siguió con tanto gusto.

Sandy se paró de la cama y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, miró un poco a Tim y le dijo:

—Es raro que hayas hecho té — dice,— ¿Intentas hacer cosas nuevas?

—Sí, algo así.

—Okay.

Y sin más que decir, salió de la habitación.

Timothée se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina, en donde Niall tenía una taza de café entre sus manos. Pudo ver que los estaba esperando para desayunar.

—Hola — musitó y tomó asiento.

—Hola.

Niall no se sentía muy bien, estaba triste, se notaba en el aroma del omega, el cual muy apenas y se notaba. En sus ojos no había ese brillo de siempre, estaban apagados.

—Sandy vendrá en cualquier momento.— el omega giro para ver hacía tras, haciendo que su cuello quedará a la vista de Niall. Había marcas de color violeta en el cuello de Tim, Niall sabia lo que significaba.

_Debo admitirlo, Sandy nunca será mi alfa, ella ya ha encontrado a su omega._

Se estaba lastimando solo.

—¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó,— dormí en esa cama dos veces y es muy incómoda. Le he dicho a Sandy que debería cambiar el colchón, pero como nadie viene no lo ha hecho. ¿Te duele el cuello? Se hacer masajes, aunque no son buenos.

Por un momento se atrevió a pensar que, Timothée era un buen omega.

—Estoy bien, sí.

—De todos modos, si te quedas hoy puedes dormir con nosotros — frunció el ceño,— es mejor así o si prefieres el otro cuarto está bien.— sonrió.

—Gracias.— no sabía que más decir.

—¡Buenos días, omegas!— exclamó Sandy, entrando a la cocina,— ¿Durmieron bien?— les dio un beso en la frente a los dos omegas.

—Sí— dijeron al mismo tiempo, se rieron por eso.

—Bien. ¿Ya desayunaron?— negaron,—Oh, me están esperando. 

La alfa se sentó en la mesa, junto con los dos omegas que estaban en su casa. Se sintió muy feliz al estar así, con Niall y Timothée.

—¿No irás a correr?— preguntó Niall, comiendo un poco de lo que había en su plato.

—No, creo que lloverá y tendré que regresar a medio camino.— dice.— Y tú tampoco te irás a casa si llueve.

—Le he dicho que puede dormir con nosotros porque la cama no es muy cómoda — el otro omega se apresuró en decir,— bueno, solo si él quiere.

—O ustedes dos pueden dormir en mi habitación y yo en la otra, así veo si la cama es tan mala como dicen.— rió.

Sandy no dejaba de pensar que, algo iba a suceder en los próximos días, pero no quería decir nada al respecto. Creyó que era algo de su tonta imaginación. 

—Después del desayuno, ¿qué les gustaría hacer?

—Podemos ver películas.— propuso Timothée.

—¿Qué dices, Niall?

—Películas está bien, sí.

Sandy se sintió en casa, en una verdadera casa.

✷✷✷

No había dejado de llover y el frío se sentía cada vez más peor. 

Niall no se había ido a su casa, ya que Sandy se negaba a dejarlo ir con toda la lluvia y bueno, Niall tampoco se quería ir de la casa de la alfa. 

Se volvió más unido con Timothée, tomaban pequeñas siestas cuando Sandy tenía que trabajar desde su computadora - le tomaba horas - y los omegas aprovechaban ese tiempo muy bien. Habían adoptado la idea de hacer postres, pasaban horas viendo programas de cocina y cuando querían intentar algo, la cocina terminaba en un completo desastre y con una Sandy que no para a de reír. Incluso habían aprovechado para hacerle una que otra travesura a Sandy. 

Sandy había agarrado la manía de oler el cuello de Niall y llamarlo _omega,_ el rubio no se molestaba por eso, al contrario, le gustaba y Tim no dijo nada porque a él también le olían el cuello. Y quizá - solo quizá - Sandy sentía algo por Niall, pero no sabían que era. 

Habían dormido juntos, solo una vez, pero eso bastó para que muchos sentimientos sugieran en todos. Nadie comentó algo al respecto, no era tan importante ¿o si? Y aunque lo fuera, igual no hablarían sobre eso. 

Pasaban muy buenos momentos juntos, a excepción de cuando Sandy y Timothée se daban uno que otro beso despistado. En esos momentos, Niall se sentía mal, como si no debería estar ahí con ellos...

—¡He traído regalos!— en sus manos tenía dos pequeñas cajas de color azul con un listo amarillo,— este es para Niall y este para Tim.

Niall no quería hacerse ilusiones, sabía que Sandy siempre daba pequeños regalos a las personas que consideraba familia. Por un momento - solo por un momento - se imaginó que era algo sobre un cortejo. Pobre omega iluso.

El regalo de Niall era una cadena con una figura de luna y el de Tim era igual una cadena, pero la figura era un sol. 

—Y yo tengo este.— mostró su cadena con la figura de un eclipse.— ¿Les gustó? Creí que sería bueno tener algo así los tres.

—Me encanta— susurro Niall,— gracias Sandy.

—No hay de que, ¿Tim?

—Tambien me encanta, es muy bonito.

—Bien. Iré a cambiarme de ropa, en un momento regreso con ustedes.

La alfa fue a su habitación, dejando a los omegas en la sala. 

Tanto Tim como Niall, no pudieron evitar sonreír y dar uno que otro salgo de emoción. 

Era raro, demasiado a decir verdad.

—Sonríe a pesar de estar cansada — suspiró,— siempre llega cansada.— el rizado se limitó a observar al omega rubio que estaba con el.

—Sabe ocultarlo.

—Necesita un masaje — dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio,— deberías darle un masaje.

—No soy bueno para eso, pero puedo tratar. ¿Tú sabés?— asintió,— enséñame.

—¿...como...?

—Enseñame a dar buenos masajes.

_¿Acaso él...quiere...?_

**_Quiere que le enseñes a dar masajes, haciéndole tu a Sandy._ **

_Que omega tan raro._

**_¿Raro? ¿Por qué sería raro?_ **

_Que omega en su santo juicio le pide a otro omega que le dé masajes a su alfa._

**_Oh._ **

**_Tiene mucha confianza, sí._ **

—Yo no...— cortó,— no creo que sea correcto.

—Es correcto si yo estoy de acuerdo. Enséñame.

**_Solo será un masaje, ¿Qué podría salir mal?_ **

**_Además ya le has dado masajes a Sandy antes._ **

—Vamos, entre omegas nos ayudamos.— sonrió.

—Bien — el otro chilló de emoción,— ¿Hay aceite de coco?

—Si, Sandy guarda muchos en el baño. Ire por uno.

Asintió.

_Es. Una. Pésima. Idea._

Lo era, y estaba conciente de ello. 

Pero su omega tenia razón, en varias ocasiones le había hecho masajes a Sandy, junto con Zayn y Louis. Pero ahora sería diferente, porque tendría a un omega mirando todo lo que haría...en una alfa que no le pertenece.

Sandy apareció en el campo de visión de Niall, está tenía una mirada extraña, como si le hubieran contado algo horrible. Se las arregló para suspirar y fruncir el ceño, divertida.

—Tim dice que, vas a darme un masaje.

—Él quiere aprender.

—No sabía que ahora hacías eso, dar clases de masajes.— se notaba su tono de burla.

—Callate y acuéstate.— le dio un empujón para que cayera en el sillón.— Acostada, con la panza abajo.

Sandy hizo lo que el omega le ordenó, solo que había un problema, un pequeño problema. Sandy tenía aún su blusa puesta y Niall creyó que el mundo estaba en su contra.

—Tu blusa...— susurró.

—¿Quieres que me la quite?

¿Quería? No, lo deseaba.

—Sí, si por favor.— suspiró.

Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a sacarse la blusa, Niall la vio en una maldita cámara lenta.

Nunca la había visto quitarse la ropa.

Nunca pensó que vería a Sandy quitarse una muda de ropa.

Su abdomen estaba marcado, era delgada pero no tanto. Tenía puesto un top de color negro que en las orillas tenía rayas de color morado.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Me pongo como antes?— preguntó, con una maldita sonrisa que a Niall le encantó.

—Sí...— fue casi audible.

—¡He traído el aceite!— el omega llegó corriendo,— oh...¿llegué tarde?

—No hemos comenzado.— dijo Niall.— Ven.

Timothée se acercó a Niall y en sus manos puso una pequeña cantidad de aceite de coco para luego frotar sus manos y que el aceite quedará en sus palmas. 

—Puedes iniciar por los hombros, que es donde está todo el estrés— masajeo los hombros de la alfa, muy lento y cuidando de no lastimarla,— luego bajas por su espalda muy lento. 

Timothée repetía los movimientos que hacía Niall, a Sandy parecía gustarle tener lo doble de atención.

—Y si sigues así, puedes lograr esto— la espalda de Sandy trono, haciendo que ella soltada un gemido de alivio,— y eso es todo. Inténtalo.

Niall se quitó de donde estaba para que Timothée tuviera un mejor acceso a la espalda de Sandy; ella parecía que se estaba quedando dormida. El omega rizado suspiró y con manos muy torpes comenzó a masajear la espalda de la alfa. 

Sandy murmuró algo que los omegas no alcanzaron a escuchar. 

Bajó sus manos por la espalda de la alfa, apretando igual que lo hizo Niall. Timothée sentía la mirada del omega rubio, pero no se atrevía a verlo de reojo. 

Al cabo de unos minutos la espalda de Sandy trono de nuevo, haciendo que diera una sonrisa ladina. 

—Ojala tuviera doble masaje todos los días— se puso de pie,— sería bueno.

Niall decidió ignorar las palabras de su _amiga._

—Ya vístete, boba.— el rizado le lanzó su blusa, con las mejillas rojas.

—Me siento bien así.

—Te vas a enfermar, Sandy. No estés de boba.

—No me enfermo, Tim. Tú si.

—Regañas a Niall por estar afuera con una lluvia de muerte, y tú no quieres ponerte una simple blusa.— tenía el ceño fruncido.— No estés de boba, vas a enfermar.

—Tu omega tiene razón— lo vieron,— vas a enfermarte, Sandy.

_Tu omega._

Era más peor.

Sandy le dio una mirada inefable, a Niall le preocupó.

—Bien, iré a cambiarme.

—Bien — Timothée pareció satisfecho,— ve, te esperamos aquí.

Suspiró.

—Es un lío tener un alfa.— trató de bromear.

—Ya veo.

—¿Tú quieres?

—¿Qué?

—Tener un alfa.

—Sí, sí quiero...— iba a decir algo más, pero simplemente se cerró la boca.

—Supongo que te gusta un alfa.

—Sí.

Suspiró.

—¿Cuándo...lo vas a presentar con tus amigos?— sonrió, muy tierno. Sus mejillas estaban rosas.

_Nunca._

**_Mmm_ **

—Aun no sabe que me gusta.— carraspeó.— No me siento listo para decirle.

—¿Por qué?

Se alzó de hombros.

Abrió la boca para decirte un sinfín de palabras, pero no encontró su propia voz para decirle algo al omega. Jugó con sus manos y bajo la mirada, deseando que Sandy apareciera en cualquier momento. 

Timothée estaba muy atento, esperando la respuesta de Niall. Al ver que esté no decía nada, se apresuró en hablar.

—Lo siento, no quise sonar muy apresurado o... chismoso.

—Esta bien, no pasa nada.

—Bien... entonces...

—Tiene omega.— soltó de golpe.

**_Détente._ **

—Lo marcara muy pronto y tendré que olvidarlo, es por eso que no hablo de eso.

**_Détente, ahora._ **

—Su omega es bueno, incluso mejor que yo.

Y Timothée hubiera deseado, no haber entendido a que alfa se refería el rubio. 

—Ire a tomar una siesta...le diré a Sandy que venga contigo.

—Esta bien.

Timothée se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Sandy.

Sandy apareció minutos después, con una nueva blusa y se sentó aún lado de Niall, para ver juntos la televisión.

—Necesito tomar unas vacaciones...a lo Harry y Louis— rio,— deben estar pasándola bien.

—Todos.— dijo.— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Quizá no ir a ningún lado, solo quedarme en casa y estar comiendo y durmiendo todo el día. Sería feliz así, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto.

La pelirroja comenzó a morder su mejilla, sintiendo la sangre que comenzaba a salir por estar mordiendo por un buen rato. Tenía esa manía desde muy pequeña y parecía que no quería dejarla. 

—Si no me equivoco, dejara de llover en una o dos horas y podrás regresar a casa.

—Me estás hechando.

Ella abrió sus ojos.

—Claro que no— se apresuró en decir,— me gustaría que estuvieras aquí todo el tiempo, porque me divierto contigo. Pero también soy consiente de que tienes que hacer una vida e ir por ese alfa idiota que tanto quieres.

_Ese alfa idiota...eres tú._

—Además, ¿no te aburres aquí? He visto que casi todo el tiempo estás con la mirada perdida. Se debe a ese alfa, no soy idiota.

_No, si lo eres y mucho._

—Quizá.

—No llores por el, Niall. 

—No estoy llorando.

—Pero quieres, lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Instinto de alfa. 

—Eres muy boba, Sandy.

—Puedo llegar a serlo.— sonrió.

—Siempre lo eres.— frunció el ceño.— Literalmente. Todo el tiempo.

—Sí, sí.

Niall dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Sandy, a ella no pareció importarle eso. La alfa besó el cabello de Niall, oliendo el dulce aroma que el omega tenia. Era igual que el de Timothée, dulce y muy fuerte.

—Ya dime, como piensas conquistar a ese alfa.

—No...lo sé. No lo he pensado.

—Te daré un consejo— dice, acomodándose en el sillón,— besalo.

—¿Cómo... qué dices?

—Besalo. Cuando lo veas, besalo y si te sigue el beso es porque le gustas. 

—No...no haré eso, Sandy.

—Eso es algo que yo haría.

—¡Yo no!

—Ya. Fue una mala idea, lo admito.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Quiza ni le diga que me gusta. 

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es feliz con el omega que tiene, incluso ya duermen juntos. Ni en un millón de años podría estar con _la_ alfa que me gusta.

Vio de reojo como su amiga fruncía el ceño al igual que los labios. Tenía la mirada fija en la televisión, no se atrevía a darle una mirada a Niall.

—Siento algo por otro omega.— soltó de golpe, haciendo que Niall abría sus ojos. 

No lo creía. Sabía que Sandy no era de esas alfa que le gustaba un millón de omegas, siempre había sido de esas que le gustaba solo un omega y ya, nunca dos o tres. Y sabía que había una muy buena explicación para eso.

—Pero tienes a Timothée...lo tienes a él.

La hizo sentir miserable, y con más razón no iba a mirar a Niall.

—¿Que pasará...con él?

—Nada, no pasará nada.— dijo, firmé.—Me gusta Timothée. 

—¿Me lo dices a mí o a ti?— la alfa respiró pesado.— ¿Hum?

—No debí decirte.— se puso de pie y comenzó a frotar su frente.

**_Le gusta otro omega._ **

_Sí, la he escuchado._

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién es que?

—¡El omega, Sandy! ¡El omega!— alzó la voz, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Timothée escuchara.

—No te diré.

—Por favor.— rió, amargo.

—¡Tú no quieres decirme quien es el alfa que te gusta!— gritó.

—¡A nadie le he dicho quien es!

—¡Puedes decirme a mí!

—¡No me grites!— gritó. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, igual el de Sandy. Ambos estaban muy exaltados y quizá enojados.

—Lo siento...no quería alzar mucho la voz.

—Pues lo hiciste y pudiste haber despertado a tu...omega.

—Mi omega.— chasqueo ligeramente su lengua.

—¿Quién es ese omega?

—Lo siento, Niall. No te lo diré.— tragó saliva.— Es algo ridículo y se me pasará en unos días...cuando marque a Tim.

Había parado de llover.

—Ya tengo que irme.

—Niall...

Comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, escuchaba los pasos de la alfa. Abrió la puerta y la miró una última vez.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor, de enamorarte de un alfa que sabes que no puedes tener?— su voz era frágil,— piensas que si llamas su atención, podría enamorarse de ti. 

No se había dado que, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y Sandy era consiente de eso.

—Me gustas, Sandy. 

Abrió su boca, sorprendía.

—Dijiste que golpearias al alfa que me gusta...tendrás que golpearte tú.

—¿...qué...?

—No creo que estés sorda. 

Miró para otro lado, evitando la mirada de Niall.

Tenía la mente en blanco...

—¿Por...qué?— logró decir.

—No lo sé— admitió,— siempre he sentido algo por ti, desde que te conocí. Y te soy sincera, pensé que tú también, pero cuando ví a Timothée supé que ni siquiera me mirabas.

Entendió todo lo que Niall le dijo, el omega que el alfa iba a marcar muy pronto. Todo, realmente entendió todo. 

—Todos creían que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos. 

Tragó saliva.

—Niall...

—Eres mi alfa— lloró,— lo siento aquí— tocó su pecho,— ¿no lo sientes? ¿tú no lo sientes?

Se quedó callada, se quedó malditamente callada. 

Niall tenía ligeras lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas...Sandy se sentía la peor alfa del mundo. 

—Sí, sí lo siento— tragó saliva,— a veces lo siento. Pero también lo siento con Tim y...

Niall se abalanzó contra ella, y sin previo aviso unió sus labios. 

Era todo lo que necesitaba Niall, era lo único que necesita. 

Movía sus labios en un suave beso que se convirtió en uno fuerte, la saliva estaba de más; escurriendo por ahí y por allá. Niall se aferró a Sandy y Sandy apoyo a Niall en la pared; alzando sus piernas para que las pusieras alrededor de su cadera. 

—No me sueltes— susurro,— nunca me sueltes.

—No lo haré, omega. 

El ruido que sus labios hacían, era muy obsceno. 

Niall se aferraba al cuello de Sandy para no caer, mientras que ella lo sujetaba firmemente de su cadera. No querían alejarse, ya no más. Sabían que se pertenecían y que debían de estar juntos. 

—Omega... para.— bajó a Niall y rompió el beso.

—No.

Unió sus labios de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a separarse...gracias a que, sintieron una mirada sobre ellos.

Timothée los estaba observando.

—Tim...— susurro Sandy.

Él no parecía enojado, ni triste o como si fuera a exportar en cualquier momento.

Él se acercó hasta ellos, sin apartar la mirada. Se detuvo cuando estuvo muy cerca de ellos, aún mirándolos, el sonrió. 

Timothée tomó el rostro el Sandy y comenzó a besarla, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron. Miró a Niall, quien estaba más que confundido. Lo besó también, tomándolo del cuello y cuando los omegas terminaron de besarse, tomaron el rostro de Sandy para así besarse los tres.

Sandy estaba confundida. 

Pero no podía dejar de besar a los omegas que la tenían contra la pared.

Podía oler el aroma de lubricante, de parte de ambos omegas. Puso una mano en la cadera de ambos, bajando muy lento hasta meterlas adentro del pantalón. No dudó en meter un dedo en la entrada de los omegas, deleitándose con el suave sonido que ellos hicieron.

—A la habi...tación— puso decir,— omegas, a la habitación.

Ellos hicieron caso, se fueron corriendo a la habitación de Sandy para esperarla ahí. 

La alfa aún seguía confundida, estaba pensando en si seguir o parar todo el asunto que ella había armado. Quizá se iba a arrepentir después o quizá le terminaba gustando.

Llegó a la habitación y vio como los omegas estaban acostados en la cama, cada uno tenía una de sus manos adentros del pantalón. Eso hizo que Sandy arrugará su frente.

—No recuerdo haber dicho que podían tocarse — la miraron,— ¿les dije?

No hicieron ningún sonido.

—¿Les dije?— fue firme y clara.

—No.

—No.

—¿Y por qué lo están haciendo?— comenzó a quitar su ropa, muy lento y viendo la reacción de los omegas.— Al parecer no tienen ganas de hablar. Bien. No hablarán hasta que yo lo diga.

—San...dy— murmuró Timothée.

—¿No escuchaste?— espetó,— no quiero que hablen.

El rizado asistió. 

La habitación se estaba llenado de los aromas de los tres.

—Pueden quitarse la ropa, háganlo lento, muy lento.

Así lo hicieron. Aún en la cama se quitaron todo lo que tenían puesto, dejando sus cuerpos a la vista de Sandy. 

A la alfa se le hizo agua en la boca.

—Son hermosos, sí.— pasó saliva.— Deberían verse, tan hermosos y... expuestos ¿para mí?

—Para ti, alfa.— dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Ya veo.

Sandy logró quitarse toda su ropa, y caminó a paso lento hacía la cama. En ningún momento despegó la vista de los omegas. Niall y Timothée la miraban con ojos brillosos y labios rojos. 

—Sin tocarse, Niall.— avisó, una vez que llegó a la cama.— Necesito saber, si están de acuerdo con esto.

—Si, alfa.— respondieron. 

—Bien, así podré continuar.

Sandy comenzó besando a Niall, saboreando su boca y haciendo sonidos obscenos. Tocaba el cuerpo de Niall como si le perteneciera, como si fuera suyo. Escuchaba los gemidos de Niall y las súplicas de Timothée. 

Continuo besando a Timothée, casi con mucha prisa. Abrazaba el cuerpo del omega, asegurándose de dejar marcas en la espalda para luego poder verlas. Timothée la tocaba, con mucha prisa, como si ya no quisiera más besos. 

Los acostó en la cama.

Abrió las piernas de cada uno. El lubricante escurría sin parar, haciendo un desastre en las sábanas. 

Hizo una seña para que se girarán y se pusieran de rodillas y manos. 

Sin previo aviso se acercó al trasero de Niall, tocando y apretando con fuerza. Comenzó a lamer la entrada del omega como si fuera su dulce favorito. Escuchaba los gemidos de Niall, era ruidoso.

—¡Sandy!— le oyó gemir.

Dejo a Niall y siguió con el otro.

Hizo lo mismo, lamió la entrada de Timothée. El omega se empujó contra ella para tener más y más. Sandy saboreaba todo, haciendo uno que otro sonido un poco raro. 

—Sandy...¡alfa!

Al cabo de unos segundos, terminó y les dijo que volvieran a girarse. 

Les abrió las piernas y jugó con sus entradas. Metió un dedo en ellos, haciendo que gimieran y apretaran las sábanas. Era un vaivén lento y muy lujurioso. Sentía las paredes de cada omega, cálidos, mojados y estrechos.

—Más... más.

—¡Alfa... más!

Metió un segundo dedo, ahora era rápido y doloroso. Los omegas hacían ruido cada vez que Sandy tocaba sus puntos dulces. 

Se acercó a ellos y los besó, sin dejar de mover sus dedos. 

Cuando metió uno más, fue una cosa muy diferente. Había jadeos, gemidos y súplicas de dos omegas. Sandy tenía su respiración entre cortada, le estaba gustando tener a dos omegas. 

Les dio besos, caricias y les limpió el sudor. 

La alfa soltó un gruñido al ver como estos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Expusieron sus cuellos y Sandy sacó sus colmillos. 

Primero mordió a Niall, fuerte. Sintiendo la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir. Después mordió a Timothée, casi temerosa por sus acciones. Les limpió la marca y se acostó en medio.

Ahora estaba enlazada, pero no de un omega, sino de dos.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Brazalete**

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— tragó saliva.—Sé que es una completa estupidez de mi parte... di algo por favor.

—¿Te gustan...en verdad te gustan?— preguntó.

—Sí, sí me gustan. Cada vez que estoy cerca de los dos, siento que son parte de mí. En verdad daría todo por ellos.

—Esta bien, entonces. Si ellos te gustan, está bien. 

—¿Qué crees que digan las personas?

—No tiene que importarte lo que las personas piensen de ti, ellos son como un cero a la izquierda.

—Pero dirán... dirán que no es normal tener dos omegas. ¿Y si alguien los lastima por eso?

Sabía que Sandy estaba asustada.

—Nadie le hará daño a tus omegas, Sandy. Tienes que calmarte. Además, no creo que nadie sea tan estúpido como para lastimar a un omega que te tiene como alfa, das miedo cuando te enojas ¿sabes?

Ella logró reír.

—No doy miedo.— siseó.

—Sí, sí das miedo.

—Como sea — suspiró,— mis padres van a matarme cuando les diga lo que he hecho... tú quieres matarme, lo sé.

—Admito que, quiero golpearte. ¡Por fin eres la alfa de Niall! Vaya, creí que eso nunca pasaría.

—¿Cómo...dices? 

—Sí. Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano ibas a enlazarte con Niall. ¿Acaso nunca notaste las miradas que te echaba?

—No...

—Sandy, Sandy. Eres una alfa muy... muy...¿cómo se dice?

—¿Idiota?

—No...pero dejémoslo así.

Louis no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía hablando con Sandy, el tiempo se le había ido. Sandy le contó todo a Louis, obviamente omitiendo algunas partes que sucedieron.

Escuchó como Sandy suspiraba.

—Ellos acaban de despertar, seguramente ya vieron la marca.

—Oh...

—¿Oh?— dice, confundida.— Supongo que ahora se viene lo peor. 

—Todo estará bien, Sandy. Solo habla con ellos y...ya.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo.

Iba a decir algo más, pero Harry comenzó a besarlo del cuello y después lo mordió. Se estremeció con los besos que Harry le estaba dando en su cuello. 

—... basta.— susurró, únicamente para que Harry escuchara. 

No se detuvo.

—Todo... estará... bien— su cuerpo de estremeció,— no hagas eso.

Harry lo miró desafiante, tenía una maldita sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos verdes estaban brillosos. Aún seguía teniendo una capa de sudor y su cabello estaba hecho un completó desastre. 

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó,— suenas cansado.— Sandy chasqueo la lengua.

—S-sí, muy bien... fantástico— el alfa deslizó su mano adentró del pantalón de Louis,— realmente estoy muy excelente. ¡Agh...!

—No, ya en serio, ¿estás bien?

—¡Sí!

—Cuelga ya, Lou.

—¿Ese fue Harry? dile hola de mi parte. 

—Sí, sí yo le digo.— le dió un golpe a Harry y saco su mano del pantalón de Louis, el alfa lo miró con el ceño fruncido.—Que no hagas eso. Vete, vete de aquí.

—Esto será más difícil— suspiró,— muy apenas y podía tener un omega, Pero ahora tengo...dos. 

—Premio doble.

—No juegues.

Se rió a carcajadas, era una suave y dulce melodía y claro, Harry no podía dejar pasar eso, así que sin pensarlo mucho gravó la risa de Louis. Porque vamos, la risa de Louis era la melodía favorita de Harry. 

—Ve y arregla tu desastre, zanahoria. Cuando vuelva tendré que hablar contigo...ya sabés, una pequeña amenaza para que no lastimes a Niall y a Timothée.

—¿Tan pequeña como tú?

—¡Eres una perra! ¡Le diré a mi alfa que te golpeé!— gritó,— ¡Harry! ¡Alfa! ¡Harvard!

—Eres muy tierno cuando te enojas.

—No creí que las zanahorias hablarán.

Sandy comenzó a reír.

—Ya cálmate, _Sandra._

La risa se detuvo, sabía que eso hacía enojar a su amiga.

—¡Que ese no es mi nombre!— exclamó,— ¡Sandy no es diminutivo de Sandra! ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

—Claro que lo es.

—No en mi caso.

—Vamos, cuando te conocí en tu gafete decía _Sandra_.

—Errores de las personas.

—Bien bien, pero ya en serio, ¿quién se llama Sandy?

—Eres un caso perdido.

—Lo se, _Sandía._

—Sandía— repitió,— tu alfa me llamó así cuando fuí a tu casa.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo recuerdo.

Bufó.

—Bueno ya, tengo que hablar con dos omegas que me están mirando como si quisieran matarme.

—Toma una foto, quiero ver sus caras.

—No haré eso.

—¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! tengo que decirte algo.

—Dilo rápido, ya tengo que colgar.

**_No es tan difícil decirlo._ **

**_No es tan difícil decirlo._ **

**_No es tan difícil decirlo._ **

**_¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?!_ **

_Relájate._

**_¡¿Cómo puedes estar relajado?!_ **

_Simplemente lo estoy, y ya._

_No es para tanto._

Suspiró varias veces.

—¿Mataste a alguien?— preguntó, para terminar con el silencio de Louis.

—No, solo ya he decidió en donde te voy a enterrar.

—Carajo, a veces me das miedo. ¡Ya dime!

_Estoy embarazado._

_Sandy, estoy embarazado._

_¡Voy a tener un bebé con Harry!_

_Estoy en cinta._

**_¿Por qué no simplemente le dices que hay un pan en el horno?_ **

**_¡Ya sé!_ **

**_¡Dile que, el futuro heredero de Cox's y Tomlinson House, está en el horno!_ **

_No voy a decirle eso. De verdad que estás loco._

_—_ ¿Y bien...? me está dando intriga.

—Voy a tener...un bebé.— liberó el aire que tenía retenido.

Escuchó gritos de emoción de Sandy.

Incluso escuchó como ella se tiraba al piso y comenzaba a gritar, junto con los murmuros de _¿estás bien? ¿acaso ella tomó drogas?._ Después escuchó los constantes regaños de dos omegas. 

—¡No puedo creerlo!— gritó,— espere mucho para verte con un bebé y con un alfa... haré una fiesta cuando regresen y compraré muchas de esas _gorditas rellenas_ que tanto te gustan.

—Sí, sí como sea. Ya voy a colgar, tengo que ir con mi alfa y tú hablar con tus omegas.

—Ni se te ocurra colg— 

Colgó.

**_Seguramente Timothée y Niall gritaran._ **

_Seguramente Sandy está llorando._

**_Mucho, ella está llorando mucho._ **

_Así es._

_Cuando volvamos, habrá mucho escándalo._

_Quizá ya tengamos una marca... en el cuello._

**_¡Me emociono de solo pensarlo!_ **

**_La vamos a dejar a la vista de todos. Para que los alfas vean de todo lo que se perdieron._ **

_Hu-Huh_

**_He estado hablando con el alfa de Harry..._ **

_¿Sobre qué?_

**_De nosotros...del bebé._ **

**_Siempre tiene algo que decir._ **

_Si, ya lo creo._

_Sueles ponerte muy raro cuando hablas con el alfa de Harry._

**_Me pone nervioso._ **

_¿Por...?_

**_Es que es tan lindo...no me puedo concentrar cuando me habla._ **

—Omega — el alfa entró a la habitación,— ¿ya terminaste de hablar con tu amiga?

—Sí.

El omega frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás enojado por el golpe?— mordió su labio,— no quería hacerlo, pero en serio estabas muy molesto.

—Me disculpo por eso.

—Bien.

Hizo un pequeño puchero, Harry lo notó y en seguida fue hasta él y lo besó. 

—Eres muy bonito.— dijo contra sus labios.— El omega más bonito que he visto. Lo mejor de esto, es que, este omega sera mío.

—¿Estás muy seguro de eso?— quería jugar. Una sonrisa se deslizó de sus labios, haciendo que Harry se acercará más a él.

—Claro que sí.

Louis abrazó a Harry, haciendo que el alfa recargara todo su peso en el pequeño cuerpo de Louis. El se frotó contra el más alto, hizo que su aroma se quedará en el cuerpo de Harry. No quería otro olor en el cuerpo de su alfa, quería que tuviera el aroma de él.

—Parece que alguien...está muy cariñoso.

—Quiero dormir.— volvió a frotarse en Harry, como si fuera un gatito.— Y también quiero comer... puedes ser un buen alfa y traerme algo de comer.

—Lo que quieras, criatura.— su tono fue muy dulce.— ¿Que quieres que te traiga?

—Solo que sea algo comestible.

**_¡Palomitas!_ **

_No, luego nos duele la panza y las terminamos vomitando._

**_¿Fresas?_ **

_Con chocolate..._

**_Pero no te gusta._ **

_Lo sé, pero se me antojan._

**_Siento que, un día de estos querrás comer aguacate._ **

_¡Cállate!_

_Ni en un millón de años voy a comer esa cosa asquerosa._

—Quiero fresas con chocolate, Harry.— batió sus pestañas.—Te espero aquí mientras tú vas a comprar eso.

—¿No quieres ir conmigo?

—Hum... bien. Solo deja me pongo otro suéter y otro pans. Los tomaré de tu closet.

—Mañana iremos a comprarte algo de ropa.

—Me gusta usar la tuya... me siento aún más pequeño y lindo.

Era cierto, las camisas de Harry le llegaban un poco arriba de las rodillas y los pantalones de Harry se le caían, por más que le pusiera broches a los lados. Se veía muy lindo así.

—Quiero usar tu ropa todo el tiempo.

Asintió.

—Menos los pantalones, porque esos me quedan grandes.

Volvió a asentir.

—Vayamos por esas fresas.

—Tu suéter.

—¡Oh!

Rebuscó entre los cajones de Harry, hasta que encontró un suéter más o menos de su talla, solo que este tenía un estampado de un osito con ojos muy tiernos. No se molestó en cambiarse enfrente de Harry, solo le dio la espalda y se quitó el suéter que ya tenía puesto, para poder ponerse el otro. Pudo sentir unas manos cálidas en su cadera, haciendo que se estremeciera de todo el cuerpo. 

A Louis le encantaba cuando Harry lo tomaba de la cadera. Era su punto débil.

El alfa le dio varios besos al omega, dejando marcas en la piel. Louis estaba tenso. Louis dejaba que Harry tocará su cuerpo, como si le perteneciera... aunque tal vez si le pertenecía a Harry. 

Bajó su mano hasta tocar los pezones de Louis, apretando y jugando con ellos. Lo único que Louis pudo hacer fue gemir contra el cuello de Harry. Arqueó su espalda al sentir el lubricante escurrir por sus piernas, se sintió avergonzado por eso. 

—Detente...— dijo entre cortado.

—¿Deseás... que me detenga?— preguntó, muy cerca del oído de Louis,— tu cuerpo no parece estar de acuerdo con eso.

—Tus padres siguen... abajo.

Iba a decir algo más, pero Louis se libero de sus brazos. Se puso el suéter y cambió su ropa interior, junto con el pantalón. 

Lo único que Harry pudo hacer mientras lo veía cambiarse fue, morder su labio con fuerza.

—Podemos ir a tu departamento y ya sabés... quedarnos ahí.

Rasco su ceja.

—No lo he limpiado... debe estar un desastre por todos lados.

—¿Seguro?— enarcó una ceja,— no eres de esos que tienen su departamento hecho un desastre, Harry. 

—Bien, iremos. Aunque sí esta algo desordenado.

—No me importa— le dio un beso,— de todos modos, me gustaría ir viendo el lugar en donde voy a vivir.

—¿Acaso no quieres vivir en este _Castillo?_

_Creí que ya había olvidado eso._

—Aqui viven tus padres. No me voy a sentir cómodos con ellos.

—Bien, solo era una pregunta.

Le dio un leve empujón a Harry para que fuera caminando hacia la puerta, no contaba con que el alfa le daría una breve nalgada.

Al bajar, se despidieron de todos los que estaban abajo, para después simplemente irse a comprar las fresas con chocolate que Louis tanto quería.

Decidieron caminar, aunque Harry sabía que Louis se cansaría muy pronto, no le molestaba cargarlo. 

Estaban tomados de la mano, caminando bajo la luz de la luna. Louis recostó su cabeza en el brazo de Harry, esto con tal de oler el fuerte aroma de su alfa.

—No quiero que esto termine nunca.— susurró, solo para que su alfa pudiera escuchar.— Me gustan tus fuertes y grandes brazos, porque así puedo acurrucarme en tu pecho. 

Había un familiar aroma de _vainilla con chocolate_ , ese era uno de los favoritos de Harry.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?— preguntó.

—No tengo nada planeado.— dio una sonrisa nerviosa.— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Mientras estés conmigo, no me importa otra cosa. ¡Podemos aprovechar para buscar nombres de bebés!

—Aun tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

—No hay que dejarlo para después.— se podía notar un tono de felicidad en la voz del omega, daba serenas risas nerviosas. Al costado de sus ojos, se formaron esas líneas que a Harry tanto le gustaban.— Quiero tener el nombre antes de que venga.

—Bien...

—Alfa — murmuró.

—Dime.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, omega.

_Nunca voy a dejar de quererte._ Pensó. _Nunca podría dejar de quererte, omega._

Luego de comprar las fresas y el chocolate, fueron hasta el departamento de Harry, el cual estaba un poco —demaciado— lejos. 

El edificio era grande y de color negro, se podía ver desde varias cuadras atrás. Las puertas eran de vidrio, fino y le daba un gran toque. 

Prefirieron tomar el elevador. Fue algo que Louis discutió por unos segundos, ya que él no quería ir por las escaleras. Harry me había dicho que lo cargaría si se llegaba a cansar, pero aún así Louis prefirió tomar el elevador. 

Obviamente se besaron en el elevador y lo dejaron de hacer cuando otra pareja se les unió.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Harry, el alfa aprovecho para cargar al omega como si fuera un bebé. Louis no se molestó en poner sus abrazos al rededor del cuello de Harry, para sostenerse. Le dio uno que otro beso a Harry en el cuello y enredó su dedo en el cabello corto y rizado del alfa.

Una vez que estuvieron en la puerta, Harry tuvo que bajar a Louis de sus brazos, aunque no quería hacerlo. 

—Espérame aquí.— dijo, nervioso.

—¿Por...?

—No tardo.— metió la llave en el cerrojo y después abrió la puerta, para luego después adentrarse. 

Louis estaba confundido. 

No tenía de otra más que quedarse afuera, esperando a que Harry se dignara a abrir la puerta. 

Mientras esperaba, aprovecho para comer las fresas con el chocolate.

¿ ** _Y si tiene un muerto ahí adentro?_**

Se atragantó con las fresas, tuvo que pegarse en el pecho.

_¿Qué cosas dices?_

**_¿Qué? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió._ **

Rodó los ojos.

—Ya puedes pasar.— estaba sudando.

Louis tenía su boca abierta cuando Harry abrió la puerta, también tenía chocolate en su mejilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se acercó a Louis y le dio un beso, para así quitar el chocolate que había en la mejilla de su omega. 

Lo primero que vio fue, la gran venta a que estaba enfrente; reflejaba muy bien la ciudad, incluso se podía ver _el castillo —_ que más bien es una casa— de los padres de Harry. Lo segundo que vio fueran las almohadas esponjosas que estaban en los sillones de Harry... se veían suaves. Y no pudo evitar oler el dulce y fuerte aroma de canela, combinado con el aroma de Harry. 

—No creí que te gustaran las velas aromáticas.

_Las compré porque a ti te gustan._

—Un pequeño... secreto.— se limitó a decir.— ¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo hogar?

—Es increíble... muy increíble.

—Hay que ir viendo el lugar, para que me digas en donde quieres tu nido.

—Bien.

Harry le mostró todas las habitaciones que habían y Louis no podía evitar emocionarse con todo. 

Al final decidieron que, el nido estaría en la habitación en donde iban a dormir. 

Se pusieron a comer las fresas con chocolate en el sillón, prendieron la télévision y poco después Louis se quedó dormido, con chocolate en sus labios y dedos. Por suerte, Harry lo limpio con unas toallitas húmedas que tenía por ahí —Ava solía dejarlas todo el tiempo—. Llevó a Louis a la habitación, lo recostó con cuidado y le dio un beso en las mejillas.

Harry estuvo un rato más despierto, mandando mensajes desde su portátil y haciendo un par de llamadas con su teléfono, cosas del trabajo. Mañana iba a tener una o dos juntas con unos socios de su padre, junta que iba a durar al rededor de cuatro horas. Hablarían de diversos temas de la empresa, todo —absolutamente todo— era de la empresa y de alguna u otra manera llega a resultar aburrido.

Quizá se debía a que, quería pasar tiempo con Louis. No quería alejarse de él. 

Tomó en cuenta a Louis, tenía pensado decirle que lo acompañara a la empresa, para que no estuviera esperándolo solo en el departamento. También pensó que, podía decirle a Ava que pasará el día entero con Louis, pero la conocía y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría hartando a Louis, ya que ella no sabía cuándo callarse. 

Amaba a Louis. 

En su mente siempre estaba Louis. 

Quería amarlo.

Quería adorarlo. 

¡Quería gritarle al mundo que Louis Tomlinson era su omega y que había encontrado su aroma oculto!

Cada vez que su alfa hablaba con el omega de Louis, lo sentía; sentía esa corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo. No podía evitar sonreír como un loco por eso. Sentía como su alfa siempre se emocionaba cuando tenía a Louis cerca, muy cerca. Sentía las miradas discretas de Louis, aunque el fingía que no lo notaba solo para que el omega no se sintiera mal. 

Aún no podía creer que estaba a cortejando a Louis, en verdad no se lo creía. Al ver el broche que le había dado a Louis, su pecho se llenaba de aire y le crecía ese sentimiento de que estaba enamorado.

Sabía entender al omega, a pesar de que este tuviera cambios de humor muy repentinos y de que no siempre supiera como mostrar sus sentimientos. Como un buen alfa, lo supo entender. Lo amaba aunque él siempre estuvieran con el ceño fruncido, lo hacía ver lindo, como si de un gatito se tratara. 

El tiempo se le fue rápido, tanto que no se dio cuenta que era de madrugada. Apagó su computadora y dejó su teléfono en la mesa de noche, se recostó en la cama, oliendo el dulce aroma que su omega había dejado en las sabanas. 

Louis se removió cuando sintió el cuerpo de Harry.

—Te extrañamos — lo abrazó, para sentir el calor del alfa,— extrañamos tu olor y calor, alfa.

Hizo que Louis envolviera sus piernas en su cadera, para así darle todo el calor que el omega quería. 

—Hueles bien — inhaló profundo,— amo como hueles. Hueles a mi y a veces... hueles como tú.

—Yo también te extrañe... los extrañé.— besó su nariz de botón.

—¿Sí?— dice,—¿extrañaste a tu omega y a tu... cachorro...?

—Por supuesto.— volvió a besarlo.

—Hum...

—Duerme, dulce omega.

Escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry, con tal de no perder el fuerte aroma de Harry. 

✷✷✷

**_Son tan lindos._** Suspiró.

_Lo son._

**_Son tan tiernos._ **

_Lo son._

**_Son nuestros._ **

_Definitivamente, lo son._

**_¡Toma una foto! ¡Se miran muy lindos en esa posición!_ **

_Se darán cuenta. A demás, ¡No me grites!_

**_¡No te grité!_** Gritó **_¡Yo nunca te grito, eres tú el que siempre está gritando como un loco!_**

_Sí, sí como sea._

Escuchó como lo imitaba, con una voz exageradamente chillona.

_¡No hagas eso!_

Volvió a imitarlo.

_Tienes razón, se miran muy tierno así. Acurrucados en las sábanas..._

_Necesito una foto así._

**_Tómala y ya._ **

**_Seguro no se da cuenta._ **

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y puso la cámara, tuvo que ajustarla bien para que la foto no saliera borrosa. 

**_Solo asegúrate de quitarle el sonido y el... flash._ **

Demasiado tarde. El teléfono tenía todo el volumen y también tenía el molesto flash.

**_Más idiota no puedes ser._ **

—¿Alfa...— talló sus ojos,— por qué me tomaste una foto?

Tragó saliva.

—Veras... eres lindo y— rascó su ceja,— quería una foto tuya.

Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aún seguía con sueño.

—Hum.

—Puedes seguir durmiendo, aún es temprano.— se aseguró de taparlo muy bien.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco.

—¡Las cinco!— exclamó,— ¡¿Por qué me despertaste a este hora?!

**_Muy bien genio, ahora tenemos a nuestro omega embarazado muy enojado._ **

_Cualquiera puede dejar el flash activado, no es para tanto._

_¡Fue tu idea tomarle una foto!_

**_¡Pero sin el flash! ¡Estabas viendo que él dormía!_ **

—Esa no fue mi intención, lo siento.

Gustoso, se acomodó muy bien en la cama.

—¿Ya irás al trabajo?— asintió,— quiero ir contigo... pero tengo sueño.

—No es necesario que vengas conmigo.

—Quiero ir... dormiré en unos de los sillones que hay en tu oficina.

**_No son tan cómodos._ **

—Llevaré mantas para que pongas en los sillones, ¿si?— asintió,— puedes dormir mientras yo arreglo todo.

—Alfa.

—¿Si?

—Lleva un par de fresas.

—Esta bien.

Se aseguró de hacer una maleta para llevar las mantas de Louis y las fresas —las puso en un recipiente pequeño— y luego fue por su omega, aun seguía en la cama.

—¿Me dejas vestirte?— besó la oreja de Louis.— Omega... omega... ¿Louis?

**_Checa si respira._ **

_¿Cómo no va a respirar?_

Movió a Louis, despacio.

**_¡No veo que respire!_ **

_¡Ya cállate!_

Destapó a Louis, estaba abrazando la almohada de Harry, incluso la babeo. 

**_Ay, si respira._ **

_No me digas, no me había dado cuenta._

—Voy a cambiarte, ¿me dejas?— asintió.

—Hu-Huh _._

Busco algo de ropa para ponerle a su omega, del closet saco un suéter azul de tela delgada junto con un pans gris. 

No tardó mucho cambiando a Louis. 

El omega se puso de pie y fue a cepillar sus dientes, después se peinó el cabello con un poco de agua y un peine, pero luego le dio unos toques con sus dedos. Al final le dio una sonrisa amistosa a Harry.

—¿Listo?— preguntó, tomando la maleta en donde había puesto las mantas para el omega,— ¿te falta algo?

Negó.

—Estoy listo.

—¿Quieres un té?

Asintió.

—En mi oficina tengo, allá te lo preparo ¿si?

—Hu-Huh.

Lo tomó de la mano para luego caminar hasta la puerta. 

Louis aún tenía sueño, no era muy fan de levantarse temprano, normalmente lo hacía a las siete u ocho. Pero ahora que estaba con Harry, quizá tendría que irse acostumbrando a levantarse mucho más temprano. Iba a ser una tortura. 

Louis escuchaba como su omega no paraba de bostezar, incluso lo sentía estirarse como si fuera un felino. No dejaba de tallar sus ojos y de arrugar su nariz a cada rato. 

Harry quería besar la nariz de botón de Louis. 

Harry pensaba que todo lo que hacía Louis era tierno, incluso cuando se enojaba o cuando esté le desagradaba todo a su alrededor. 

No había nadie como Louis. Era único.

Y Harry, él se sentía tan afortunado de tener a Louis. Era algo así, Harry era un pirata y Louis su tesoro, lo iba a cuidar por el resto de su vida.

Inhaló profundo al sentir el aroma de Harry en todo el auto, nunca se cansaría del aroma de Harry. 

Suspiró.

—Puedes dormir si quieres, traje una almohada para el cuello.— tomó la almohada y de la dio a su omega.— Te aviso cuando lleguemos.

Colocó la almohada en su cuello y se recargó en la ventana, bostezando y cerrando sus ojos. No tardó mucho para que quedara completamente dormido. El auto se detuvo gracias al semáforo en rojo y Harry aprovecho para tomarle una foto a Louis, esta vez se aseguró de desactivar el flash.

**_Nuestro omega es el más lindo._ **

_Por supuesto que lo es._

**_Es una ternurita cuando duerme._ **

_Siempre lo es. Siempre._

**_Excepto cuando se enoja._ **

**_Si te soy sincero, me da miedo cuando se enoja y nos mira mal._ **

_Vete acostumbrado a eso, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estará así._

**_Oh..._ **

No tardaron en llegar a la empresa. 

Estacionó el auto y trató de despertar a Louis. Por suerte el omega se despertó casi al instante. Caminaron hasta la puerta, Harry llevaba la maleta y su maletín de trabajo y Louis iba abrazando la almohada que su alfa le había dado hace apenas unos minutos. 

Iba saludando a los omegas que le dician _buenos días_ , Louis solo los ignoraba. 

A pesar de que Louis iba casi dormido, vio como una omega saludaba a Harry de beso, tan solo la vio soltó un severo gruñido y musitó un fuerte _"Mío. Alejate."_ seguido de que tomó a Harry del brazo.

Llegaron al piso de Harry.

La secretaria casi se ahoga con su agua al ver a Louis. Louis le dio una sonrisa —no amistosa— la cual la secretaria devolvió muy temerosa.

—¿Qué habrá el día de hoy?

—Tiene una junta con el socio de México y otra con el de Rusia, aunque esa no se ha confirmado— hizo una pausa,— y su padre quiere verlo en el descanso, al parecer quiere hablar sobre... cosas importantes.

—¿Es todo?

—Por ahora, ¡Ah, casi lo olvido!— rebuscó su escritorio,— llegó está carta ayer, es de un hospital psiquiátrico.

Louis se tenso.

Tomó la carta en sus manos y leyó el nombre de la persona que mando la carta.

Era de Akiva.

—Gracias...— murmuró,— puedes traer una taza de té para mí omega, ¿de qué quieres, lindo?

—El que sea— murmuró.

—En un momento se lo llevó a la oficina, señor Styles.

Entraron a la oficina. 

Louis rápidamente se fue al sillón más cercano y se acostó ahí, puso la almohada en su cuello. 

—¿Leerás la carta?— preguntó, ansioso.

—No — estaba seguro de sus palabras,— claro que no la leeré. 

—¿No te da... curiosidad saber lo que dice?

—¿Debería?

Se encogió de hombros.

—La voy a tirar.

—Si es lo que quieres, está bien.

Harry rompió la carta en varios pedazos y luego tiró esos pedazos en el bote de basura. 

—Aqui está el té de su omega, señor Styles.

Louis tomó la taza en sus manos y luego se fue a sentar, sin ninguna molestia.

—Louis— llamó,— ¿cómo se dice?

—Gracias— dijo a duras penas.

Y bueno, la omega solo salió de la oficina.

—Se me ha quitado el sueño— tomó té,— ¿qué harás?

—Revisar unos papeles.

Fue hasta Harry y se sentó en el regazo de este, frotando su trasero en el regazo del alfa. 

—¿No quieres que... te ayude?— besó detrás de la oreja del menor.

—No es necesario.

Se recargo más en el pecho de Harry, para sentir el calor del alfa y su aroma. A los pocos minutos, se quedó dormido. Harry lo llevo al sillón, le puso una almohada en la cabeza y lo tapó con las mantas que había en la maleta, al final le dio un beso a Louis.

Uno de los socios llegó a la oficina.

Louis aún seguía dormido. 

Su socio preguntó sobre Louis, a lo que Harry respondió que era su omega y que estaba cansado. El socio lo felicito por eso y dieron inicio a la junta. A medida que la junta se hacía más larga, le daba una que otra mirada a Louis, asegurado que su omega estuviera bien.

Louis casi se cae del sillón.

Fue porque, intentó acomodarse mejor en el sillón, pero Harry lo vio y corrió hasta él para así evitar que tocará el piso. Lo cómodo en el sillón y puso uno que otro cojín en el suelo, por si Louis se caía no se golpeara en el cuerpo.

Se disculpo con su socio, pero él no parecía estar enojado. Al contrario, se veía feliz de que Harry estuviera muy atento al omega. 

Cuando la junta terminó, aprovecho el tiempo para buscar un _brazalete,_ estuvo varios minutos buscando en internet y al final logró encontrar uno. La tienda estaba muy cerca de la empresa, podría pasar a comprar el broche saliendo del trabajo y dárselo a Louis en el departamento.

Salió de la oficina para ir a otra junta, en donde su padre estaría presente. No se sintió tan seguro de dejar a su omega solo, le dijo a su secretaria que lo estuviera cuidando. 

Al llegar a la sala de juntas, él era el único que faltaba, se disculpó con todos los presentes y luego dieron inicio a la junta. Harry hablaba cada vez que era necesario, la mayor parte del tiempo escuchaba y observaba a todos los presentes. 

Era cansado estar en juntas. 

Para cuando terminó, ya estaba cansando y lo único que quería era descansar. 

Louis ya estaba despierto cuando llegó a la oficina. 

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Me duele la espalda, pero sí.— dice.

Lo ve mientras se estira, el suéter se sube hacía arriba revelando una pequeña barriguita que sobresalía.

—Eres como un gatito.— sonrió.

—¿Por qué un gato?

Se acercó hasta él, se arrodilló enfrente del omega.

—Porque pareces un lindo gatito.

—Oh— fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios,— oh.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Quiero mis fresas.— hizo un puchero.— ¿Puedo comer fresas?

Asintió.

—No te comas todas.

—Comeré las que quiera— rió,—¿harás algo al respecto?

**_Claro que sí._ **

Tomó a Louis del cuello y lo besó en los labios, tan solo fue un beso de pico.

—Si te comes todas las fresas— empezó despacio,— voy a tener que castigarte.

Louis se atragantó con su saliva.

—Aun no hemos usado todas las cosas que trajiste.

Pasó saliva.

—¿Vas a comerte todas las fresas, Louis?— preguntó, firme y con voz fuerte.

Tenía su boca abierta, se podía notar que estaba algo nervioso.

—Sí, comeré todas las que quiera.

—Bien, en el departamento hablaremos.

—Como digas.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Louis.

—Harvard— dijo dulce.

**_Soy yo o... está un poco raro._ **

_Cosas del embarazo, supongo_.

✷✷✷

Al llegar al departamento, Louis se metió a bañar y Harry aprovecho ese tiempo para arreglar todo, prendió velas aromáticas y puso luces en todo el lugar. Incluso hizo la cena, estaba tan emocionado por lo que iba a pasar en unos cuantos minutos. 

Dejó sus feromonas en todo el lugar, sabía que eso volvería loco a Louis.

Aún tenía planeado _castigar_ a Louis por haberse comido todas las fresas con chocolate, ya que después no quiso comer nada de comida. Eso hizo que Harry se molestará un poco con el omega y bueno, Louis no había hecho nada para que ya disculparse con Harry y quizá eso molesto aún más al alfa, solo que, supo como ocultarlo.

Se arregló su cabello y se aseguró de que su traje no tuviera ninguna imperfección, porque vamos, era Harry Styles y no tenía que tener ninguna imperfección. 

Omitió el vino, en su lugar sirvió jugo de naranja, sabía que a Louis le gustaba.

Se aseguró de que todo estuviera perfectamente bien, ya que si no lo estaba se iba a enojar. 

En su campo de visión vio a Louis, bañado y con un perfecto aroma. Tenía puesto una camisa de Harry de mangas largas, con unos shorts que muy apenas cubrían sus glúteos e iba descalzo. De su frente escurrían gotas de agua que caían de los mechones de su fleco, se veía bien... malditamente bien. Harry quiso mandar todo a volar para ir y besar a su omega y tomarlo durante toda la noche.

Contuvo sus ganas.

Louis quedó encantado con todo. 

Las luces amarillas hacían que todo se viera muy bien, junto con las velas aromáticas y las almohadas esponjosas que estaban en los sillones. En la mesa ya estaba la cena servida, había dos platos y a un lado un vaso con jugo de naranja. 

Se le hizo agua en la boca al ver a Harry. 

Pese a que tenía puesto el traje de la mañana, se veía muy guapo y atractivo. Su cabello estaba muy bien peinado, aunque uno que otro mechón caía sobre su frente. Y sin mencionar su fuerte aroma de _tierra mojada,_ ese aroma volvía loco a Louis.

Harry le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. Así lo hizo. 

No dejó de sonreír ni un mínimo segundo. Y Harry menos.

—¿Celebramos algo en especial?— preguntó, aunque muy en el fondo sabía a qué se debía toda esa cena.

—Quiza sí o quizá no. 

Enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—Solo me pareció correcto tener una cena con mi omega.— el que él alfa dijera _mi omega_ , hacía que al castaño se le pusieran las mejillas rojas.— Espero te guste la cena.

—La hiciste mientas me estaba bañando— dice,— se ve que me tardé mucho. ¿Qué es?

—Pollo relleno de queso mozzarella, envuelto en jamón parma, con un poco de puré de patatas casero.

—Se ve delicioso, Harry. 

—Gracias.

Empezaron a comer.

Louis no dejaba de decirle a Harry lo delicioso que estaba la comida.

**_Se ve que le gustó._ **

El omega tenia las mejillas llenas de puré y aún así no dejaba de meterse comida en la boca. De alguna manera, eso lo hacía ver tierno.

—Harreh.

—No hables con la boca llena.

—Fo fiento — casi se ahoga.

—Louis, que no hables con la boca llena.— suspiró, cansado.

—Hum.

Con ayuda del vaso de jugo, pudo pasarse todo lo que tenía en la boca.

—Harreh — dijo de nuevo.

—Dime.

—No sabía que te gustaba cocinar.

—Bueno, no creo que tú lo hagas— la cara de Louis era arte,— así que iré aprendiendo.

—¡Si se cocinar!— exclamó.

—Dime algo que sepas cocinar, entonces.

—Se hacer cereal, chocomilk y cereal.— sonrió, como si hubiese encontrado una finca de oro.— ¿Cómo la ves?

—¡Eso es fácil hasta para un niño de seis años!

—¡Harry!

—Ya, me calmo.

—Mas te vale o dormías en el sillón.

**_Todavía no estamos enlazados y ya empezaron esas amenazas._** Dijo el alfa.

**_Tienes que irte acostumbrando._** Contestó el omega.

—Sí, sí. Ya me calmo.

—Bien.

—Tengo que darte algo.— rebuscó en sus bolsillos.— Toma.

Abrió la caja de terciopelo. 

Era un brazalete. 

—Me encanta.— lo tomó en sus manos con mucho cuidado.— ¡Amo los dijes!

—Deja que te lo ponga.

Puso el brazalete en la muñeca de Louis, era en la derecha. 

—Cada dije representa uno de tus aromas.

—Creí que me lo darías la próxima semana.

—No podía esperar más.

Todos los dijes eran de plata, menos uno, el que tenía la figura de un _coco_ , ya que ese era de oro.

—Eres el mejor alfa— tenía lágrimas en sus ojos,— gracias por estar a mi lado, a pesar de todo. 

—No hay de que, omega. 

Se dieron un casto beso. 

—Loueh— susurró entre el beso.

—¿Oi oi?

Al final, ellos se fueron a dormir, no sin antes haber usado las cosas que aún estaba en la maleta de Louis.

✷✷✷

Sandy despertó mucho más temprano. 

Aún lado de ella, no estaba un cuerpo sino dos y eso de algún modo, la hizo sentir mal. Sentía una gran culpa por haber marcando a los dos omegas.

Todos iban a golpearla, incluso ella quería golpearse la cara.

No sabía que hacer y su alfa no estaba ayudando mucho, que digamos. Su alfa le decía que había sido una buena idea el tener dos omegas...iba a tardar mucho para poder aceptarlo.

Suspiró, rendida. 

Se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras se ponía de pie. Cubrió con las sabanas finas a los omegas que estaban en su cama, se veían muy cómodos y perfectos, tuvo que morder su labio inferior al verlos. Ella cubrió la desnudes de su cuerpo con una bata de seda color crema, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó té.

No iba a ir a correr, no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. 

Espero a que el agua estuviera lista, mientras tanto se sentó en una silla, mirando a un punto fijo de la cocina. Mordía sus uñas a tal grado de dejarlas cortas y horribles, tenía que cambiar ese hábito. 

Mientras esperaba, peinó su cabello con sus dedos, haciendo una pequeña trenza detrás de su oreja izquierda, la cual amarro con su mismo cabello ya que no tenía ninguna liga cerca. Al final jugó con esa trenza, se la enredaba en su dedo y luego la dejaba caer. Quizá era algo infantil.

Se distrajo pensando y no se dio cuenta, que, el agua del té ya se estaba consumiendo. Se levantó de golpe, tiró la silla y maldijo en mil idiomas. Apagó las hornillas de la estufa y se sirvió el agua en una taza blanca, después puso el sobre de té en ella. 

Al final se tomó tres tazas de té, luego llamó a Louis. Le platicó todo lo que había pasado, ignorando una que otra cosa, claro. Se sintió mucho más tranquila al decirle todo a su amigo, aunque esté haya hecho uno que otro comentario fuera de lo común. 

No había notado que había estado hablando en voz alta, o que había tirado una olla de aluminio al piso, ocasionando un ruido bastante fuerte que seguramente despertaría tango a Timothée como Niall.

Gritó mucho cuando Louis le dijo que estaba en estado, fue tanta su emoción que literalmente se tiró al piso y comenzó a chillar de la emoción. Todo esto mientras que dos pares de ojos la veían con mucha gracia. Escuchó como los omegas decían cosas sobre ella, pero no pudo escucharlas bien

Toda su emoción se fue cuando Louis le colgó.

Volvió a suspirar. 

Alzó ambas cejas y sus labios los hizo en una fina curva, mirando a los omegas. Ellos estaban usando las batas de Sandy, se veían tan bien en ellas. 

—Buenos días, omegas.— apretó su teléfono.— ¿Quieren desayunar?

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Se sintió completamente ignorada por el silencio de Niall y Timothée.

—¿Té?— hizo una mueca. Chasqueo su lengua,— me iré a bañar.— dijo, rendida. 

Paso en medio de ellos, sintiendo dos miradas sobre ella. Tomó algo de ropa cómoda para estar en la casa, ya que no tenía trabajo ese día. 

No tardó mucho.

Secó su cabello con la secadora y después lo cepilló. Se hizo la misma trenza detrás de la oreja, solo que está vez una en que cada lado. Puso algo de exfoliante en sus labios y crema en su cara y cuerpo. 

Al llegar a la cocina, ambos omegas estaban preparando el desayuno. Se movían bien en la cocina, encajaban a la perfección y Sandy sintió algo extraño en su estómago, quizá era felicidad u otra cosa. Timothée y Niall soltaban leves risas y se murmuraban varias cosas. No habían notado la presencia de Sandy. 

—¿Qué tanto hacen?— decidió preguntar. Su voz fue ronca y su acento más rudo, hizo que los omegas se sobresaltaran. 

Ellos se miraron entre sí y rieron, muy tiernamente.

—El desayuno— dijo Niall,— aún no terminamos, puedes irte sentarte.

—Bien— murmuró.

—¿Crees que ya esté listo?— preguntó el rizado, mostrándole a Niall el sartén que estaba lleno de una pasta,— así no se veían en el vídeo que vimos.

—Se ve pálido. Pruébalo.

—Pruébalo tú.

—Tú lo estás haciendo, anda, prueba un poco y me dices que tal sabe.

—¿Y si mejor lo probamos los dos?

—Me parece justo.

Cada quien tomo una cuchara para probar la pasta, hicieron una mueca al darse cuneta que la pasta estaba ácida. 

—No creí que fuera tan ácida— habló aún con la boca llena,— es muy viscosa. ¿Por qué hicimos esto, Niall?

—Se veía delicioso en el vídeo.

—Eso si— tomó agua,— esto es una prueba de que, no hay que creer todo lo que vemos en internet.

—En efecto.

Sandy los veía y escuchaba con una sonrisa en su cara. 

—Si no me equivoco, con el arroz no se sentirá tan... ácida.

—¿Arroz? ¿También lleva arroz?— el rubio tenía su ceño fruncido.

—Sí, arroz blanco.

—Hum— hizo un puchero,— veré si hay arroz para hacer. 

—Bien.

—¿Quieren ayuda?— esa fue la voz de Sandy.

—No, alfa.

—No, alfa. 

—Bien... yo solo decía.— rodó los ojos.— Cielos, son muy gritones.— susurró.

—¡Te oímos!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Sandy se rió.

—Si necesitan ayuda, solo digan.

—Necesitamos que te calles, nos estás desconcentrando.— Timothée batió la pasta.

—Ahora resulta.— rió.

—Sabes que— Timothée dejo de batir, puso una mano en su cadera y con la otra apuntaba a Sandy con la cuchara,— ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de nuestra cocina! 

—Pero si solo...

—¡Afuera, Sandy! ¡Te avisamos cuando hayamos terminado!

—¿Qué se supone que haré mientas ustedes cocinan?

—¡Y yo que sé!— movió la cuchara por todos lados,— ¡Vete a ver las noticias!

—Yo no veo las noticias.— murmuró.

—Es un buen momento para empezar a hacerlo. Ya vete de aquí.

_Es mi casa._ Quería decir.

**_No, ahora es de los tres._ **

_Cierto._

Fue hasta la sala. 

Ni de chiste iba a ver las noticias, le aburrían mucho y le daba sueño de tan solo verlas. 

Lo único que pudo hacer fue, recostarse en el sillón y cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que la llamaran para comer. Parecía todo una eternidad.

Escuchaba como ellos reían y tiraban cosas al suelo, también que se hacían preguntas como _"¿Seguro que es así?" "Esto no se veía así en el vídeo" "Se mira muy raro, eso no se puede comer" "Dolor de estómago seguro"_ y entre muchas más cosas. Sandy no paraba de sonreír por eso.

—¡Sandy!— gritaron.

—¿Si?

—¡El desayuno está listo!— a Niall se le salio un gallo.

—Ya voy.— comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—¡Se enfriará si no vienes ya!

—¡Que ya voy!

En la mesa ya estaban los platos servidos con la pasta y el arroz que ellos habían preparado. 

Ellos la esperaban atentos, ya sentados en la mesa y cada quien con su respectivo plato.

—Se ve delicioso, omegas— tomó asiento en medio de ellos dos,— ¿por qué quisieron cocinar?

—¿No podemos cocinarle a nuestra alfa?— Timothée sonrió al igual que Niall.

—Respecto a eso, tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de que hablar, Sandy. 

Unos ojos verdes vieron a unos azules. 

—Claro que sí... tenemos que hablar sobre la—

—Eres nuestra alfa y eso es lo único que nos importa— intervino Timothée,— y si te preocupa de lo que dirán los demás, puedes mandarlos a que coman mierda.

Se sorprendió mucho por haber escuchado a Timothée hablar así. 

—Con cuerdo con Tim.— suspiró.— Sandy, a ti nunca te ha importado lo que los demás piensen de ti, ¿por qué ahora así? ¿por qué justo en este momento, en donde eres mucho más feliz?— él la vio directo a los ojos.

La alfa apretó su mandíbula y bajo la mirada.

—No... lo se.

—Mientras tú seas feliz, no debe importarte los demás.— Timothée la tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón.—Ahora come que se enfriará.

—Ahora dinos, ¿por qué gritabas mientras estaban hablando por teléfono?

—Oh, estaba hablando con Louis.— comió de la pasta e hizo una mueca.—Me dio una gran noticia.

Ellos la miraron muy atentos, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—Louis esta en cinta.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Que emoción!

—No... griten

—¡Tengo que llamarlo y felicitarlo!

—Niall, no grites.

—¡Lo llamaremos después!

—Tendre que acostumbrarme al ruido de estos dos.— comió más y de nuevo hizo una modesta mueca al sentir la pasta ácida sobre su lengua.—Ustedes dos se verían lindo en cinta.

Los omegas cesaron sus gritos.

_Lo dije en voz alta._

—¿Qué?— tragó saliva.— Fue un pensamiento... vago.

—¿Quieres que estemos en cinta? 

—Hum...— comió más,— la pasta es deliciosa, deberían hacerla mucho más seguido. Muy rica, sí.

—Sandy, Niall te hizo una pregunta.

—¿Cuándo?— siguió comiendo,— amo está pasta.— saco la lengua.

—Sandy.

—Sandy.

—Delicio—

—Te lo voy a preguntar una última vez, ¿quieres que estemos en cinta?

—Sí... sí.

—En ese caso, deberían ir a la habitación...— el rizado le guiño el ojo.

—Pero el desayuno...

—Olvídate del desayuno, Sandy.

Ninguno de los tres salió de la casa ese día.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Cadena**

Sintió un espasmo o dos o tres.

Tenía su cabeza hundida en la almohada que tenía el aroma de su alfa. Estaba húmeda por el sudor que recorría su frente y caía por los mechones pequeños de su fleco. Jadeaba por la falta de agua, tenía su garganta seca e irritada por tanto gemir y la verdad es que no podía dejar de hacerlo, no con su alfa comiéndole el trasero.

Se empujaba hacia atrás, para poder sentirlo mucho mejor. Era su fin.

No recuerda muy bien como fue que terminaron así, quizá se debía a que él se levantó mucho más temprano y se subió al regazo del alfa, para despertarlo con un beso. Claro que, él no pretendía acabar así, pero no podía negar que no le gustaba. 

Escuchaba los sonidos obscenos que el alfa dejaba salir de su boca, era sonidos fuertes y roncos. 

Harry no dejaba de deleitarse con el sabor que tenía el lubricante del omega. Apretaba el trasero de Louis hasta dejarlo completamente rojo, en una ocasión dejó caer su mano en uno de los glúteos del omega, haciendo que el sonido de la nalgada hiciera eco en toda la habitación. 

Sintió ardor en su trasero, era porque, Harry lo había mordido en ambas nalgas. Literalmente, dejó todos sus dientes marcados, incluso se podía ver una que otra gota de sangre. Parecía una marca, pero no lo era.

—No... pares— empujó más su trasero en la cara del alfa,— sí, sí. Así ¡Ah!

Volvió a recibir una nalgada. 

Le encantaba eso.

—Me voy... a correr si haces... eso de nuevo— Harry había hecho una cosa rara con su lengua, pero al parecer a Louis le había gustado _eso_. 

Su cadera fue tomada por las grandes manos de su alfa, lo tomó tan fuerte que seguramente iba a dejar muchas _,_ muchas marcas en la piel blanquecina del omega. Hizo esto de poner el trasero de Louis en lo alto y que este hundiera su cara de nuevo en la almohada que tenía. 

Y sin más, dejo hundir uno de sus dedos en el interior de Louis. Aún era estrecho y cálido, las paredes de Louis se apretaban en su dedo y se sentía bien, húmedo y suave. 

No tardó mucho para que Louis dejará salir esos suaves sonidos que a Harry tanto le gustaban, era una suave melodía que no se cansaría de escuchar. Aumentó los movimientos de sus dedos, tocando cada vez más el punto dulce de Louis. Y cuando metió un segundo dedo fue mejor para Louis, pero lo fue aún más cuando Harry metió el tercero. 

Harry acabaría con Louis. 

—Dime si te gusta— le faltaba el aire, su pecho subía y bajaba,— quiero escucharte decir cuánto de gusta.

—S-sí...— no encontró su voz. Por más que pasaba saliva, seguía sintiendo su garganta seca e irritada,— me gusta... mucho. ¡Alfa!

Arqueó su espalda cuando Harry volvió a tocar su punto dulce y sensible. Apretó las sábanas, haciendo sus manos en puños. 

—Ya, ya... te quiero a ti.— apretó sus dientes.—Ahora. 

Pero no le hizo caso, Harry siguió moviendo sus dedos, lento y casi desesperante para Louis. 

Pequeñas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Louis, sollozaba de placer porque ya quería sentir a su alfa, ya le había sido suficiente con los dedos. A pesar de que no estaba recibiendo lo que quería, gozaba de los dedos de Harry, eran grandes y en cada estocada sentía su punto dulce.

—Solo un poco más, omega. Un poco más. 

Su miembro palpitaba y dolía, no aguantaba las ganas que tenía por enterrarse en Louis. Lo iba a tomar fuerte y duró.

—Por favor...—sollozó,— te quiero a ti. 

—Bien. Te daré lo que quieres.

Louis hubiera sonreído sino tuviera tres dedos moviéndose en su interior. 

Harry se acomodó mejor y agarró al trasero de Louis. 

—¡No!—gritó,— quiero verte, me gusta verte mientras lo hacemos. 

Lo ayudó a recostarse sobre su espalda, le abrió las piernas con tanta naturalidad y posesivo. Louis no despegaba la vista de Harry, lo miraba con ojos brillosos y ansiosos. 

Antes de iniciar, Harry le dio un beso en los labios, ya que, antes no se habían dado uno. 

Besó cada centímetro de la piel de Louis, haciendo que a este se le erizará la piel y terminará arqueando la espalda. Acarició su cadera y la pellizco un poco. 

Se detuvo.

Louis lo miró con el ceño fruncido y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué?— tragó saliva,— Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sh, no hables.

—No me digas _sh._

—Dije, no hables. 

Cerró la boca de golpe. 

Para su impresión, vio como su alfa caminaba a un punto fijo de la habitación; el clóset. Abrió la puerta de madera café y se puso de rodillas, quedando a la altura de la maleta, pero no era cualquier maleta. 

Saco dos cosas que, Louis no alcanzo a ver.

—¿Y eso qué...?- cerró la boca al ver como Harry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Sabes que es esto?

Tragó saliva al ver lo que Harry alzó.

Una ligera cadena dorada con dos cositas pequeñas en los dos extremos. 

—Pinzas... para pezones.— su voz muy apenas y llegó a los oídos de Harry.— El otro día las usamos. 

—Sí, al parecer te gustó.

—Alfa- gimió.

Harry avanzó hasta la cama, parando en seco cuando llegó a la orilla. Sonrió al ver a Louis. 

—Te diré lo que voy a hacer— su voz era mucho más ronca y su acento aún más marcado. Todo eso tuvo un gran efecto en Louis,— voy a atarte en la cama y pondré estás pinzas en tus lindos pezones rosados. Todo esto mientras te tomo fuerte.

Louis no dijo nada, solamente se acomodó mejor en la cama y le abrió las piernas a Harry, dándole a entender que era un rotundo sí. 

Antes de ponerle las pinzas en los pezones, los chupó hasta dejarlos completamente babeados. 

—Harry— se retorció en la cama.

—Alfa, llámame alfa.

—Alfa— logró decir. 

El alfa lo miró con aprobación. 

Prosiguió a ponerle las dichosas pinzas a Louis en los pezones. Este cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño al sentir el objeto metálico apretar en su partes las sensibles. 

Siguió por amarrar las manos de Louis en los barrotes de la cama, para que le fuera imposible tocarse. No las apretó mucho, no quería hacerle daño a su omega. 

—Creo que es—

—Calla o te pondré una mordaza, ¿eso quieres?— apretó las mejillas del omega, haciendo que sus labios quedarán hacía arriba.— Sí, claro que sí quieres eso. Quién iba a pensar que te gusta que te amarren a la cama y te tomen del cuello. 

—Alfa, por favor.

—¿Qué?— dijo, fuerte. 

—Quiero sentirte— hizo un leve puchero.

Harry lo apretó más fuerte de las mejillas. 

—Por favor, alfa, dejame sentirte.

—Tambien quiero sentirte, omega.

Dejó de apretar las mejillas del omega y se acercó a una de las orejas del más pequeño, la lamió y luego la mordió hasta dejarla completamente roja. 

—Mi oreja— rió,— me haces cosquillas.— se hizo de lado, para que el alfa no siguiera mordiendo su oreja.

—Eres perfecto.—lo besó.

—Lo... sé.

Volvió a besarlo una última vez. 

—Vamos a empezar.

—Okay—dijo tierno. Suspiró.

Harry se volvió a acomodar en las piernas de Louis, abriéndolas para estar perfectamente en ellas. Le besó los tobillos a su omega y los puso en sus hombros, para así poder enterrarse aún más en él. Quizá iba a ser una posición un tanto incómoda o al menos al principio. 

Entró en Louis sin pudor. 

Su amado abrió ligeramente su boca al sentirlo dentro de el. 

—Mue... vete.—pide, jadeando.

Y así lo hace. 

Comienza un vaivén lento y casi doloroso para los dos. El sonido de sus pieles chocando es casi nulo y muy decepcionante. Pueden sentir ese hormigueo recorrerles todo el cuerpo, y hacen esto de mirarse a los ojos mientras gimen el nombre de cada uno. 

A Louis le gusta mirarle a Harry cuando lo hacen, Harry no sabe el por qué, aunque le gustaría saberlo. Quizá no haya una razón o quizá sea porque a Louis le gusta a la manera en que la boca de Harry se abre cuando gime su nombre. 

Aumenta el movimiento de sus embestidas. Hay un fuerte ruido haciendo eco por toda la habitación, quizá sean; gemidos, jadeos y caderas chocando entre si. 

Louis trata de desatar sus manos, pero sus intentos son inútiles, porque a pesar de que Harry no apretó muy fuerte le es difícil desatarse el mismo y llega un punto en donde se desespera y simplemente deja de hacerlo. 

En ningún momento deja de ver a Harry. Ve como este gime cada vez más y la manera en que sus rizos cortos se le pegan en la frente. 

Todo se vuelve más pesado cuando Harry retira las pinzas sin nada de compasión, ganándose un gemido chillón lleno de dolor y placer. Hace esto de volver a chupar los pezones de su omega, sabe muy bien que los tiene sensibles y que en cualquier momento no iba a poder más. Muerde el pezón derecho de Louis, pero no tan fuerte para no lastimarlo. No sabe cuál de los dos es el más sensible. 

—Harr ¡alfa!— arqueó su espalda, su pecho pegó con el de Harry. 

—Louis. Omega.— gimió. 

Se dan el tiempo necesario para darse una ronda de besos, lo necesitaban. Cuando se separan hay un hilo de baba de parte de ambos, este se romper cuando ya están muy lejos de sus labios. 

Harry le besa el cuello y se asegura de dejar marcas por todos lados, que sean visibles para todo el mundo. 

Hay un poco de enojo por parte de Louis, pues no puede ver la cara de su amado alfa. 

Un par de embestidas más y las sábanas se llenan de ese líquido blanco y espeso. El pecho de Louis y Harry está manchado por la corrida de Louis. 

Louis iba a moverse, pero la presencia del nudo lo evitó. Pero el nudo no duró tanto. 

—No me... puedo mover— tose,— me duele mi cadera. 

—No quería ser rudo, será más despacio la próxima vez.

—No, no, no.— entonó.— Me gusta que seas así, solo que aún no me acostumbro a tu...— cortó.

—¿Mi qué?

Louis se cubre sus manos con las sabanas, pero para su mala suerte era del lado que estaba manchando. Hizo una mueca y se sentó en la cama.

—Harry, ¿si sabes que eres grande?

Harry aprieta sus labios para evitar reír.

—¿Lo soy?—enarcó ambas cejas.

—No te haga el que no sabes. 

—Bien— ríe.

—No te rías.

—Será mejor que descanses porque aún no hemos acabado.

—¿A qué te re...?—no terminó su frase. Se bajó de la cama y corrió directo al baño, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar como si hubiera ingerido mucha comida.—Tendré mal sabor de boca. 

Harry lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

—Pásame mi cepillo de dientes.

Mientras él se cepilla los dientes, Harry lo acaricia de la espalda. 

—Me mordiste mi oreja.— lo volteó a ver.

—Lo hice.

–¿Por qué?— frunció el ceño.— Mira, se ve roja y ahí está tu diente marcado. 

Harry solo puede reír.

—No es gracioso, yo nunca te he mordido.

—Porque no quieres.

—No lo harás de nuevo.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo— el alfa solo enarcó una ceja, divertido por la expresión de Louis,— hablo en serio, no lo harás de nuevo.

—¿O qué?

Pensó muy bien en su respuesta. Sonrió al tenerla.

—Te voy a castigar.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quieres que te diga como?

—Sí.

—Ve a la cama y espérame ahí.

Harry caminó dando zancadas largas, al parecer tenía mucha prisa por llegar a la cama. 

Louis salió del baño minutos después, se dirigió a la habitación vio como Harry lo estaba esperando. Fue hasta la maleta y saco algo de ahí, lo cual Harry no pudo ver que era. Después caminó hasta la cama, se subió en el regazo de Harry y lo ató a la cama. 

Los ojos de Harry estaban brillosos. 

—Abre la boca.— le dice, despacio y suave.

Harry abrió la boca casi sin hacer ruido y para su sorpresa Louis le puso una mordaza. Estaba sorprendido por eso. 

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres hablar?— el rizado asintió repentinas veces.– Lástima que no puedas hacerlo. 

Harry balbuceó algo que Louis no pudo entender, solamente rió por eso.

—No voy a quitarte eso, alfa. 

Se paró del regazo del alfa y de nuevo fue hasta donde estaba la maleta y de nuevo saco algo de ahí, después fue hasta el baño en donde no tardó mucho. Se paró en la puerta, mirando a Harry. 

Louis estaba en lencería. 

Harry quería decir algo. 

—¿Te gusta lo que tus ojos ven, alfa?

Balbuceó algo. 

—A puesto que sí.— sonrió, sínico. 

El muy descarado se atrevió a dar una vuelta, lenta y parando su trasero para que quedara a la vista de Harry. Movió sus caderas haciendo que sus glúteos también se movieran. 

Harry comenzó a mover sus muñecas, haciendo que estás quedarán rojas e irritadas. 

–No hagas eso, cariño. Te estás lastimando.

Se subió a la cama y gateó hasta Harry, lentamente. Se sentó de nuevo en su regazo y comenzó a frotarse con el alfa, ganando gemidos por parte del más alto. 

Estuvo a punto de montar a Harry, pero las náuseas volvieron y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. Vómito al menos por un minuto y medio, se cepilló de nuevo los dientes y mojó su cara. 

Regresó a la habitación.

—Te voy a quitar esto — se refería a la mordaza.— Estoy sucio, me iré a bañar. 

—¿Vas a dejarme así?— preguntó — Omega....¡Omega!— gritó.— ¡Maldito enano vuelve aquí!

—No tardo. Adiós. 

Louis se tomó una ducha exageradamente larga de casi una hora o quizá fueron dos. 

Cuando regresó a la habitación, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una toalla blanca. Tenía una maldita sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Considera eso tu castigo — batió sus pestañas.

-¿Harás esto cada vez que te muerda la oreja?

—Asi es.

—Entonces, lo haré más seguido. 

Desató a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Ya levántate, el bebé muere de hambre. 

-¿El bebé o tú?

—Los dos. 

El omega se comenzó a vestir y mientras que lo hacía, Harry se bañaba. Por suerte Harry no tardaba mucho en bañarse. 

—¿Panqués?— preguntó.

—Sí, es lo que vamos a desayunar.

—Esta bien —murmura.

Se sienta en la mesa y espera a que Harry termine de preparar todo. 

—¿Irás a la empresa?

—No, hoy no trabajo. 

Hace un puchero y asiente. 

—Oh, tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

—Asi es, ¿algo que quieras hacer?

Se encogió de hombros. 

—No lo sé — dice 

—Bueno, podemos quedarnos aquí y ver películas o hacer cualquier cosa que tú quieras. 

—Puedes hacer mi nido — soltó de golpe.

—¿Tu... nido?

—Sí, habías dicho que me harías otro, uno más grande y con las cosas que yo quisiera. 

—Bien.

—Puedes ir iniciando ya.

Harry sonrió. 

—Después del desayuno lo haré.

—Okay.

Puso dos platos sobre la mesa, cada uno tenía tres panqués con miel y algo de fresas -solo los de Louis- y aún lado sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

—Quiero ir a comprar las mantas y las almohadas para el nido.

—Aqui hay almohadas y mantas, no hay necesidad de comprar.

—Lo sé — musitó,— lo siento. 

—No, está bien.— rascó su ceja.— Iremos a comprar eso.

El rostro de Louis se iluminó, parecía feliz.

—Gracias... alfa.

—No hay de que, omega.

Louis cortaba sus panqueques en pedazos pequeño y luego con el tenedor tomaba tres o cuatro, esto hacía que sus mejillas se pusieran un poco gorditas. 

—Deberías hacer esto más seguido.

—No hables con la boca llena, te lo he dicho.

—Haffy.

—¿Haffy? Creí que habíamos dejado todo eso atrás. 

Comió todo lo que había en su boca.

—Lo siento —tapó su boca,— si, recuerdo cuando te llamaba de diferentes maneras.

—A todo eso, ¿por qué lo hacías?

—No recordaba tu nombre.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¡De verdad!— exclama,— además, en ese entonces no eras muy importante para mi. Así que solo no lo recordaba y así. 

—¿Y ahora lo soy?— pregunta,— ¿soy importante para ti?

—Creí que ya te había quedado claro. 

—Claro que si. 

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se arreglaron para ir al supermercado para ir a comprar las mantas y las almohadas para el nido de Louis. En todo el camino Louis no dejo de hablar sobre lo que quería en el nido y lo que no quería. 

Tan solo pusieron un pie dentro del supermercado, Louis fue por un carrito para comenzar a comprar las cosas. Parecía todo un niño emocionado, daba leves brincos y saltaba ligeras risas cubriendo con una mano su boca. 

Antes de ir a la sección en donde estaban las mantas y almohadas y otras cosas más, pasaran por las secciones de comida. Louis insistió mucho en que llevarán fresas y helado de fresas, Harry pensó que era raro pero aún así le hizo caso a su amado omega. 

Llevaron dos cajas del cereal favorito de Louis y luego fueron a comprar algo de ropa. El omega se probó al rededor de cinco suéteres de diferentes marcas y colores. 

Sus ojos se iluminaron al llegar a la sección de mantas.

–Ve eligiendo —le dice.

—¡Hay tanto por elegir!— sonrió.

Caminó por el pasillo, feliz. Con sus pequeños dedos tocaba cada tela y hacia una mueca cuando no le gusta una, y sonreía cuando una le gustaba. 

—Quiero esta —tomo la manga doblaba y se la enseñó a Harry,— será la que cubra todo el nido.

—Es bonita.

Asintió. 

Tomó una manta color azul claro y la puso en el carrito, arriba de la otra. 

—Mira –- levantó otra,—será con la que me cubra el cuerpo. 

—Okay. 

Harry perdió la cuenta de las sábanas que Louis había echado en el carrito, pero sabía que este estaba por llenarse por completo. No podía evitar sonreír cuando Louis se emocionaba por algo, de alguna manera lo veía tierno, muy tierno. 

—Almohadas, ¿dónde están las almohadas?— frunció el ceño y puso su mano en su mentón, estaba pensando.

—Allá — señaló una montaña de almohadas,— espera, no corras. 

Para cuando terminó su frase Louis ya estaba corriendo hacia las almohadas.

_Tengo un omega que no me hace caso._

**_Solo está emocionado por el nido._ **

_Eso no le da el derecho de correr por los pasillos, puede tropezar y caer._

**_Para eso estamos, para evitar que él caiga al piso._ **

Llevó el carrito hasta donde Louis estaba. 

—No se cuál elegir, esta es suave y esta parece ser cálida.— alzó ambas.— ¿Cuál llevo?

—Ambas. 

—Bien.

Al rededor echó diez almohadas en el carrito, tuvieron que acomodar las cosas muy bien para poder poner las almohadas. 

Ahora seguían las luces que Louis quería. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos poner luces en todo el departamento. Se vería bien y cálido. 

—Si tú quieres. 

—¿Crees que sea muy pronto arreglar ya la habitación del bebé?

—Sí, aún no sabemos el sexo. 

—Hum- murmuró,— podemos arreglarlo al estilo unisex. 

—Me parece bien, omega.

—Tengo buenas ideas, ¿verdad?

—Asi es. 

No había tantas luces como Louis lo esperaba, pero aún a si decidió ver las que había en el pasillo. Tomó solo dos cajas de luces y las puso en el carrito. 

—Listo.

—¿Vas a querer algo más?

Negó, lento. 

—No, ya podemos irnos.

Comenzaron a caminar.

Harry notaba algo raro en Louis. 

—Si quieres llevar algo para el bebé, solo dilo.

—Podemos comprar eso después, no es necesario hacerlo ahora. 

—Omega — dice,— se que quieres llevar algo, ve y traerlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. 

El pequeño hombrecito corrió hasta el pasillos en donde estaban las cosas de bebé, se tardó un buen rato ahí. Harry lo esperó con mucho entusiasmo. 

Vio como Louis tenía sus brazos llenos de cosas para bebés, sabía que iban a usar la mitad de todo eso.

—Ayúdame antes de que me caiga todo.— su voz sonó aún más chillona.

Harry tomó algunas cosas y las puso en la parte de abajo del carrito, y sin más se fueron a pagar.

—Quiero pagar algo —comenta el omega,— no siempre tienes que pagar todo, Harry. Tienes que dejarme pagar también, ¿sí?

—Se puede discutir.

—¡Alfa!

—Omega no grites. 

—No grité.

—Lo hiciste. 

—Ajá si— mordió su labio inferior.— ¿Lo hablaremos después?

—Sí, por supuesto. 

—Bien. 

Se abrazó del brazo de Harry para seguir el ritmo de los pasos del más alto, pues cuando Harry daba un paso Louis tenía que dos o a veces tres.

—Podemos pasar a comprar la cadena que tendremos a juego.— comenta de repente.— ¿O lo dejaras para otro día?

—Justo eso te iba a decir. 

—Ya tengo en mente lo que voy a elegir para ti, alfa.

—¿Sí?

—Asi es, lo pensé hace unos segundos. Espero que te guste. 

Pusieron las cosas en el maletero del auto. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, somos millonarios y no tenemos un guardaespaldas.— ríe.

—Tengo dos, pero sólo es cuando viajo. ¿Quieres uno?

Se alzó de hombros.

—No— alargó la O,— los guardaespaldas son para los que se sienten inseguros cuando están solos en la calle. 

—¿No te sientes inseguro?

—No cuando estoy contigo.

Sonrió hasta mostrar sus hoyuelos, Louis muy confiado picó los hoyuelos de Harry. 

—Si fuera muy, muy pequeñito está sería mi casa— picó de nuevo,— amo tus hoyuelos, alfa. 

— Yo amo las líneas que se forman en tus ojos cuando sonríes, omega- para su buena suerte él sonrió,— estás — las acarició con cariño y luego dejó un beso en ambos ojos, justo en donde se formaban esas líneas que le gustaban.

—Haras que me ponga rojo— hizo su cara de lado,— ¡Auch!— exclamó, Harry le había mordido su oreja.

—No pude evitarlo.

—Tú eres un alfa que no hace caso. 

Como Louis había puesto su dedo en los labios de Harry, a Harry se le hizo gracioso morderlo. 

—¡No hagas eso!

Metió su dedo a su boca y lo lamió un poco, como si eso fuera a calmar el leve dolor que sentía. 

—Vamos a comprar la cadena, sube ya. 

Louis se recargó en la puerta para ir viendo afuera. 

Casi se queda dormido.

Al llegar a la tienda en donde iban a comprar la cadena que tendrían a juego Louis se sorprendió por ver tantas joyas en un solo lugar, sin mencionar que abrió su boca lo suficiente como para que una mosca se le metiera. 

Había muchos diseños y marcas muy caras. Diamantes de todos los colores, diseños y costos. Todo estaba muy perfectamente acomodado, en la izquierda estaban los anillos, en medio estaban las cadenas y en el lado derecho todo los dijes y los estuches para poner las joyas. 

Estaba más que encantado.

—Puedes ir viendo las cadenas, veré los anillos.— le dio un beso antes de irse. 

Caminó hasta donde estaban las cadenas y comenzó a ver cada una, vio los kilates el costo y si era de plata u oro. 

—Disculpe— llamó a una beta,— me puede enseñar esta, por favor. 

Era una cadena de oro, delgada y muy bonita. Para Louis algo grande, pero para Harry sería pequeña, se decidió por esa. 

—Quiero esta. 

Fue a ver los dijes. 

Había mucha variedad de dijes, pero aún así él ya sabía cuál iba a escoger. 

—¿Son todos los que hay?— preguntó.

—Tenemos más, pero esos están guardados. ¿Busca uno en específico?

—Sí, uno que tenga forma de _gota._

—Iré a buscar, en un momento vuelvo. 

Asintió. 

Mientras esperaba, vio como Harry se estaba midiendo un par de anillos. Todos le quedaban a la perfección. 

—Tengo éstos— eran tres con diferentes tamaños.

—Quiero el mediano. Gracias. 

Le pagó a la beta y después fue con Harry, este tenía al rededor de tres anillos en sus dedos. 

—¿Ya la elegiste?

Asintió.

—Bien, iré a elegir la tuya.- se quitó los anillos.— Voy a querer estos tres. 

Uno era simple y los otros dos eran las iniciales de Harry. 

**_¿Qué creés que escoja?_ **

_No tengo idea._

Veía como Harry hacía señas con las manos y le decía algo que a la beta, ella fruncía el ceño. 

La beta se fue por una puerta y Harry se quedó esperando, volteó a ver a Louis y le mando un beso a su omega, este fingió que lo tomaba. Al cabo de unos minutos la Beta volvió con una caja grande de terciopelo, ahí había varios dijes. 

_No logro ver nada._

**_Si tú no ves nada, menos yo._ **

Rodó los ojos por eso. 

Harry tomó un dije en sus manos y asintió varias veces, después pagó la cadena y el dije que había escogido. Tenía ambas cosas en un estuche de terciopelo, justo como Louis. 

—Ya podemos irnos a casa. 

_Casa._

_Regresamos a casa._

Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba tener un hogar con Harry, porque siempre soñó con eso. 

Estaba feliz por todo lo que había logrado, en verdad estaba feliz. 

Al llegar al departamento, cargaron las bolsas que habían metido en la parte de atrás del auto. Claramente Louis solo llevó la bolsa en donde estaba su cereal y Harry llevó lo demás, tuvo que hacer dos viajes. 

Al final acomodaron todo en su lugar. 

Harry comenzó a a hacer el nuevo nido de Louis. 

Louis lo espero en la sala mientras comía de su cereal, mecía sus pies como si fuera un niño pequeño y cada cierto tiempo inflaba sus mejillas. 

Minutos después Harry llamó a Louis para que fueran la habitación.

Casi se pone a llorar al ver el nido.

Adentro estabas las almohadas esponjosas que Louis tanto había querido. De arriba colgaban las luces amarillas, estaban perfectas y lindas. Era todo lo que Louis había soñado. 

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba feliz, triste y quería gritar. 

Se abalanzó a Harry y lo besó, lo tomó el cuello y unió sus labios en un pequeño beso. 

—Gracias por hacer mi nido.— sonrió entre lágrimas.— Me gusta. 

—Entra en el. 

Lo hizo. 

Era bellísimo. 

El aroma de Harry estaba por todos lados, en las mantas y almohadas. Era fuerte y muy de alfa, le gustaba eso. Le gustaba que todo tuviera el aroma del alfa. 

—Ven, entra. Ya que estamos en el nido, hay que darnos la cadena. 

—Tenia pensado esperar hasta la cena, pero hagámoslo ahora. 

De su suéter saco la pequeña cajita y se la dió a Harry, él hizo lo mismo. 

La cadena que Harry le dio tenía un dije de una _palma,_ era plateada y tenía unos toques color azul, era perfecta. El alfa ayudó a ponerle la cadena y Louis lo ayudó a ponerse la suya. 

—Nuestro cortejo está por finalizar.

—Lo sé.—toma el dije en sus manos.

—Sabes lo que sigue después, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

—Vas a marcarme.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Marca**

No podía negar que, estaba nervioso. Estaba muy, muy nervioso. Tenía su piel de gallina y sus pelos erizados, no dejaba de morder sus uñas y de menear sus pies de un lado a otro sin dejar de hacerlo. Sudaba más de lo normal y quizá estaba actuando extraño. 

Quería irse. 

Tan solo salir del departamento para tomar un poco de aire fresco, quizá eso lo iba a calmar un poco o quizá lo iba a poner aún más nervioso. 

Quería llorar, pero no sabía si de desesperación o simplemente de tristeza. Tal vez todo esto se debía al embarazo, ya estaba en la etapa de los cambios de humor. 

Su omega era una cosa a parte, su omega parecía estar muy tranquilo — como era de costumbre — y alegre. Su omega suspiraba muy feliz y ronroneaba cada vez que sentía el aroma del alfa. Sentía como este se estiraba y dejaba salir esos bostezos de cansancio o cuando este estornudaba como si fuese un gatito. En pocas palabras, su omega parecía estar muy ansioso por lo que iba a pasar en unas horas. 

Tomó un baño con jabones con aroma de chocolate que Harry tenía por ahí, incluso se atrevió a ponerle un poco de color al agua. Puso unas cuantas velas al rededor y se quedó ahí por un buen rato. Pero nada de eso logró quitar los nervios que tenía. 

Ya estaba todo preparado. 

Había velas en todo el departamento, pero estas estaban apagadas. También las luces amarillas estaba apagadas — habían decidido prenderlas solo de noche — y técnicamente el departamento tenía esa aura de estar muy triste y vacío. 

_Voy a ser marcado._ Tragó saliva. _Voy a ser marcado en unas horas._

_Un alfa, mi alfa pondrá su marca en mi cuello y estoy nervioso por eso._

_¿Todos los omegas se ponen así cuando están a punto de ser marcados?_

_O quizá soy un omega raro._

Escuchó los constantes bufidos que su omega soltó. 

**_Pronto tendremos una marca._ **

**_Hemos llegado muy lejos._ **

**_¿Alguna vez te imaginaste llegar hasta aquí?_ **

_No, definitivamente no._

_Nunca pensé que llegaría a tener un alfa. Si mal lo recuerdo, habíamos descartado esa idea._

Suspiró. 

No tardó en salir de la tina, tapó su cuerpo con una toalla blanca y rasposa, después se acostó así en el nido, en su nido. El aroma de su alfa no tardó en llegar a sus fosas nasales, eso fue lo que logró calmarlo por completo. 

Se quedó ahí acostado, con solo la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Tenía frío, el nido se sentía frío cuando Harry no estaba con él. Pero aún así no dejaba de ser protector. Amaba su nido, era perfecto y solo de él. 

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Sandy. 

Esperó a que su amiga se dignara a responder. 

—¡Hola!— ese grito casi revienta su oído,—¡creí que ya no volverías a llamar!

—¿Por qué creíste eso?— preguntó. Dio varias vueltas en el nido hasta quedar en una posición muy cómoda. 

—No lo sé, solo lo creí. ¿Cómo estás? 

—Bien — logró decir,— sí, creo que estoy bien.

—Eso no suena para nada bien. 

—¿Tú cómo estás?

—Agotada, muy agotada — si, se le notaba por la forma en que estaba hablando.—Mis omegas consumen la mayor parte de mi energía, son muy tercos juntos.

Ríe. 

—A veces se susurran cosas entre ellos y me miran con tanta malicia. ¡Me hacen bromas! 

—Son las consecuencias de tener dos omegas, no te quejes. 

—No me estoy quejando — dice.— Pero en fin, ¿por qué llamas? 

—¿No puedo llamar a mi zanahoria favorita?— aguantó su risa, incluso se tapó un poco la boca con su malo libre.

—Ajá si. Seguramente Harry no está contigo y por eso me llamas.

—Estás en lo cierto. 

Sabía que ahora mismo Sandy tenía una cara de estar indignada. 

—También porque quiero decirte algo. 

—Dime. 

Aclaró su garganta, lo hizo dos veces. 

—Louis, debes de dejar de hacer ese silencio incómodo — la oyó decir,— haces que me ponga nerviosa. Solo dilo de golpe.

_Está bien, se le digo de golpe._

—Harry me marcara en una horas —habló rápido, se sorprendió de no haberse trabado al hablar. 

—En serio!— gritó,— dios mío, deja me agarró de la silla antes de que me caiga al piso por la emoción. 

Louis comenzó a reír por eso. 

De la otra línea comenzaron a escucharse ruidos extraños.

—Espera... ¿estás saltando?— preguntó. 

—¡De la emoción!— exclamó su amiga.— Deja que me emocioné, jamás pensé que este momento llegaría. 

—No es para tanto...

—Ay no, espera, deja les digo a mis omegas.

—Sandy, no les vayas a—

—¡Niall y Tim, venga acá. Louis está a punto de ser marcado!— gritó,—¡luego terminan de hacer eso, vengan! 

Louis tuvo que despegar el teléfono porque los gritos de Sandy eran muy fuertes. 

_Siempre ha sido muy gritona._

**_Lo sé. Parece que no puede hablar sin gritar._ **

_Pobre de Niall y Tim, tienen una alfa gritona._

—¿Louis? ¿Sigues ahí?— preguntó su amiga.

—Si Sandy, sigo aquí — rodó los ojos, divertido. 

—Te pondré en altavoz para que hables con Niall y Tim.

—Bien. 

—¡Tommo!— exclamó Niall,— primero dices que estás en estado y ahora que en unas horas tendrás una marca. Eres una cajita llena de sorpresas. 

—Es un omega travieso —fue imposible no notar la voz de Tim. 

—¿Ya sabes qué es?

—No, aún no sabemos. 

—Tienen que venir o nosotros iremos a verlos. ¡Ya quiero verte todo llenito por el embarazo!

—Niall, no grites.— Sandy lo regaño.

**_Ella es muy gritona y no deja que sus omegas griten._ **

—Es una buena idea, Sandy deberías llevarnos a ver a Louis. 

—¿Tú qué piensas Louis?— preguntó su amiga.

—Me parece bien. Pueden quedarse en la casa de los padres de Harry, es grande, casi como un castillo. 

—No, nada de eso. Tengo dos omegas que parecen un remolino y seguro van a romper algo, nos quedaremos en un hotel. 

—¡Sandy!— exclamaron los dos omegas,— ¡Nos vamos a portar bien!

—No lo harán. 

—¡Ándale! 

—He dicho que no. 

Louis se sintió de más.

Concidero la idea de colgar y después llamarle a su amiga, ya cuando no estén peleando. 

—Saben, tengo que llamarle a Zayn para darle la sorpresa. Así que luego les marcó.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya le he dicho que estás en estado. 

_¿Qué?_

**_¡¿Qué?!_ **

—¡¿Le has dicho qué?!

—Que estas en estado, pero no te preocupes también le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto. 

¿Debería sentirse aliviado por eso? 

—Bien...

—En fin, te dejo para que te sigas arreglando para tu alfa. 

—¡Espera, aún quiero hablar con él!

—Tiene que arreglarse, Niall. 

—¿Para qué? Louis ya es bonito, no tiene que _arreglarse_ para Harry.

**_Exacto._ **

—Realmente no me estaba arreglando.— soltó de golpe.

—Oh — dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que arreglarme?— preguntó. De un momento a otro comenzó a morder las uñas de sus dedos, estas ya estaban demasiado cortas.

—Ponte algo bonito, algo que le guste a Harry — dijo Sandy,— sabes, te dejare hablando con mis omegas, ellos tienen más experiencia en eso. Creo. 

Escuchó la risa nerviosa de Sandy. 

—No lo molesten mucho — les aviso a sus omegas,— me avisan cuando ya hayan terminado.— a través de la línea se pudo escuchar como Sandy les daba un beso a cada uno. 

—¿Y bien?— preguntó,— ¿que debo ponerme para esta noche? 

—Primero que nada, ¿comerán algo antes? ¿tienen algunas cosas planeadas?

—Una cena, sí. 

—¿En el departamento o en algún restaurante?

—En un restaurante.

_Al parecer Tim tiene algo planeado._

**_Sí, me he dado cuenta._ **

—¿A qué hora sale tu alfa del trabajo?

—Pues... hoy sale a las cinco, ¿por qué?— tragó saliva. Timothée estaba poniéndolo nervioso, de nuevo.

—Tienes tiempo.

—No estoy entendiendo nada, Tim.

—Yo tampoco — habló Niall. 

—Tengo esto en mente, puedes ir a comprar algo bonito y sexy para ponerte está noche y sorprender a tu alfa. Dime Louis, ¿te gusta la lencería?

Se atragantó. 

¿Cómo Timothée podía decir eso con tanta naturalidad?

—Si... claro que sí.

—Entonces puedes ir a comprar un conjunto y una bata de seda. Hay unas que tienen gamusa en las orillas.

Sí, sabía a cuales batas se refería.

—Podría comprar una, sí. 

Y así estuvo durante todo un rato, hablando con dos omegas que le decían que cosas debía comprar para esta noche. 

Se quitó la toalla que tenía en su cuerpo y se puso algo de ropa, tan solo un suéter que era de Harry y que aún tenía el aroma del alfa, junto con unos pantalones grises que se ajustaban bien a su cuerpo. Peinó su cabello con sus pequeños dedos. Y sin más se fue a comprar algunas cosas. 

Tuvo que tomar un taxi. 

No tardó en llegar a la tienda en donde compraría su bata y algunas cositas más. 

✷✷✷

¿Tenía algo en la cara o por qué todos lo miraban? 

Quizá era porque, siempre gruñía cuando alguien observaba de más a su alfa. Le causaba algo de gracia que algunos omegas ya le tuvieran miedo. 

—Louis — escucho la voz de Des,— ¿vienes a ver a Harry?

—Así es.

—Oh, es un mal momento — dijo,— está en una junta desde hace dos horas, no creo que vaya a terminar muy pronto.

—Lo esperaré afuera — siguió su camino. 

No, definitivamente no lo iba a esperar afuera. 

Era raro porque algunos omegas cortaban sus pasos al ver a Louis, unos evitaban mirarlo de más. 

_Esto es raro._

Ya estando en el elevador, aplanó el botón para ir al piso en donde estaba la oficina de Harry. Se recargó en la barandilla de fierro que estaba ahí. 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de su alfa. Ignoraba a las personas que iban caminando a su lado, no las volteaba a ver, tenía su mirada fija en el suelo. 

— No puede pasar — dijo la recepcionista,— el señor Styles tiene una junta. 

Louis paró en seco y enarcó una ceja, mirando muy atento a la recepcionista. 

—Entraré de todos modos. 

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Louis ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Harry. 

Harry estaba en su escritorio, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus manos enlazadas. El alfa lo miró rápido y se puso de pie, dejando de prestar atención a la omega que lo acompañaba.

—Lo siento, no me avisaron que estabas en una junta — batió sus pestañas. 

—¿Nadie te dijo?

—No, nadie. 

Harry sabía que no era verdad, pero de todos modos no se lo dijo. 

—Puedo esperar afuera si quieres. 

Por primera vez Louis miró a la omega que estaba en la oficina de su alfa, ella tenía un vestido corto y se le pagaba en el cuerpo, tenía su cabello suelto y muy bien planchado. 

—Ella es Verónica, la hija de un viejo socio — Harry la señaló con su palma, haciendo que ella se pusiera se pusiera de pie — Y él es Louis, mi omega.

—¿Tu omega?— su acento era extraño y muy marcado,— no sabía que tenías omega. 

**_Esa omega apesta._ **

—De todos modos, es un gusto Luis.

—Es Louis, no Luis. 

Harry apretó sus labios para evitar que una risa se le saliera. 

—Para mi no es un gusto — frunció el ceño,— has apestado la oficina de MI alfa con tu sucio aroma. Ya puedes irte, la junta acabo. 

La omega abrio ligeramente la boca, sorprendida y posó sus ojos en Harry, esperando a que este le dijera algo a su omega. Para su mala suerte, Harry no dijo absolutamente nada. 

Louis arrugó su nariz de botón y la tapó con uno de sus dedos.

—Te llamaré después, Verónica. 

Ella se esforzó para sonreír.

–Espero que sí — dijo,— y me gustaría que nuestras próximas juntas sean en mi oficina, para que nadie nos interrumpa. 

—A donde Harry va, ya voy.

—¿Dejas que se meta en conversación ajenas? ¿Qué clase de omega te has conseguido, Styles?

Harry le gruñó a la omega. 

Louis olía a _café._ Estaba molesto, muy molesto. 

Harry tragó saliva. 

Louis iba a decir algo, pero Harry fue más rápido y puso una de sus manos en la boca de su pequeño omega. 

—No hables así de mi omega. Y las próximas juntas serán con tu padre, no contigo. Ya puedes irte. 

Verónica se fue asustada como indignada. 

—Louis, no tienen que hacer corajes... ¡Auch!- exclamó cuando el omega le mordió la mano,— ¡Louis!

—¿Por qué me pusiste tu mano en mi boca?— hizo una cara rara,— no lo hagas de nuevo y no quiero que te veas más con esa omega. Dejó todo su apestoso aroma en la oficina.

—Precioso...

—¡Incluso hueles a ella!— gritó,— no me gusta cuando no hueles a mí. 

Harry iba a abrazar a Louis pero él se alejó.

—No — dijo fuerte y claro,— no me abraces cuando hueles a otro omega. 

—Lo siento si te ofendí, omega.

—Ven... aquí- hizo una señal con sus manos,— no te acerques a otros omegas. No saludes a otros omegas. 

Louis puso sus brazos en el cuello de Harry, empezó a darle besos en la cien del alfa. Frotó sus mejillas en el pecho de Harry y lo besaba por encima de la ropa. Quitó todo rastro del aroma de la otra omega, ahora solo estaba el suyo y siempre lo estaría. 

Incluso la oficina se llenó con el aroma de Louis, gracias a la feromonas que este soltó. 

—Ya estás mejor, bebé omega?

—Sí, claro que sí — dejó un último beso en Harry,— y no me digas bebé omega. 

—¿Por qué no? Eres como un bebé.

—Calla — le dio un pequeño golpesito en el hombro.— ¿Era muy importante la junta?

—Sí.

—Oh — hizo un puchero,— ¿ya no verás de nuevo a esa omega?

—No.

—Buen alfa. 

—¿Qué?— rió. Cargó a Louis y lo pegó contra la puerta, comenzó a besar el cuello de su amado omega haciendo que este solo riera a carcajadas. 

—Me haces cosquillas — trataba de ocultar su cuello, pero no lo lograba. 

—¿Quieres que me detenga, Lewis?

—Si, Harvard.

—Bien — con mucho cuidado puso a su omega en el suelo, aunque al principio se tambaleó un poco pero pudo tomarlo del brazo,— ¿ya comiste?

—No.

—Omega, tienes que comer. 

—No me gusta comer solo, me gusta comer contigo. El bebé sintió tu falta.

Harry enarcó la ceja, divertido.

—¿El bebé sintió mi falta...— repitió,— o tú sentiste mi falta?

—Los dos la sentimos, alfa.

El omega hizo esto de volver a darle un golpe en el hombro al alfa, muy despacio y bromeando. 

—Ven aquí, déjame besarte — atrajo al omega hacia su pecho,— no te veo desde la mañana — enterró su nariz detrás de la oreja del omega, ya que ahí su aroma era más fuerte. 

—Sobre eso, me asusté cuando sentí la cama fría — su voz se quebró,—pensé que me habías dejado, alfa. 

—Oh mi dulce omega — lo arrulló,— no sería capaz de irme de tu lado, sería un idiota si lo hiciera.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— sorbió su nariz de botón.

—Sí, lo estoy — el omega se alejó un poco y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del alfa,— mírame, omega— no lo hizo. 

A pesar de que Louis luchó para que Harry no lo viera fue inútil, se rindió poco después, permitiéndole a Harry que lo tomara del mentón.

—Te lo prometo omega, _nunca_ me iré de tu lado. 

—Bien... bien — abrazó más a Harry,— te creo. 

—Trataré de avisarte cuando esté a punto de irme, ¿si?

Asintió.

—Sí, hazlo. No dejes notas, nunca dejes notas.

—Esta bien. 

—¿Estás nervioso por lo de... está noche?— preguntó. Se puso de puntas para darle un beso en los labios al más alto, tuvo algo de dificultad así que Harry lo tomó de la cadera para ayudarlo un poco.— Porque a decir verdad, yo sí estoy nervioso. 

—¿Estás muy nervioso?

—Estoy muy nervioso. 

—¿Estas nervioso porqué te voy a marcar?

—Sí, estoy nervioso porque me vas a marcar.— tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. 

Tomó las mejillas de Louis y las apretó un poco, dejando unas ligeras marcas rojas por haberlas apretado. Louis lo miró raro y sonrió como un loco enamorado. 

—No puedo creerlo.— dijo de repente.

—¿...qué...?

—No puedo creer que voy a marcarte en unas horas — sus ojos estaban brillosos y tenía una gran sonrisa. Su aroma era cálido y de felicidad. 

—Lo sé, es algo difícil de creer.

Harry lo volvió a cargar.

—He comprado algunas cosas para esta noche — mordió su labio inferior,— algo pequeño. 

—¿Si?

—Sí.

—Esta bien. 

—¿A qué restaurante iremos?

—Es uno especial, te va a gustar. Tiene velas aromáticas y muchas luces, cosas que son de tu agrado.— besó la nariz de Louis. 

—Vamos al sillón — mandó,— agárrame fuerte, Harry.

—Nunca te dejaría caer. 

–Más te vale. 

Con mucho cuidado recostó a Louis en el sillón, quitó los cojines que estaban aún lado para que tuvieran más espacio y que los dos pudieran acostarse. 

Harry subió el suéter de Louis, una pequeña panza sobresalía. Harry le besó la panza a Louis, haciendo que la piel del castaño se erizará. 

—Aun es pequeña — volvió a plantar un beso,– muy pequeña.

—No tanto, hay unos pans que ya no me quedan.— hizo un puchero.

—Después iremos a comprar de esos pantalones que son especialmente para el embarazo. 

—Okay — hizo que Harry lo besara en el cuello.

—Pediré que nos traigan de comer. 

—Cierto, no he comido nada. 

—Eres un omega terco.

—No lo soy. 

—Si lo eres.

—¡Harvard!- espetó.

—Lewis. 

—¿Por qué Lewis?– frunció el ceño,— me has llamado así desde que nos conocimos.

—Pensé que ese era tu nombre. 

—¡No cites mis frases!— fingió enojo,— ya en serio.

—Esa es la verdad. Pensé que ese era tu nombre, a demás, es casi idéntico.

—Es como si yo te llamara Harold solo porque es idéntico a Harry. 

—Bueno si. 

—Pero Lewis no es igual a Louis. 

—Lo dice quien me llamó Harwy — rió— ¿Cuales más me dijiste?

—Ya no lo recuerdo. 

**_Han pasado muchas cosas._ **

**_También hemos progresado mucho gracias a Harry._ **

_Sí, pero no diremos eso. Será algo así como un secreto._

**_Si eso quieres, está bien._ **

—Me gusta decirte Harvard, porque arrugas las cejas y tratas de no ofenderte. Eres como un niño cuando le quitan un dulce.

—Tú te alteras cuando te digo Lewis.

—Pero ahora me gusta cuando me llamas así, ya no me he alterado. 

—No, claro que no — apretó sus labios para no reír. 

—Sabes que, ya párate.— empujó al alfa y cayó al piso.— ¡Alfa! ¿Estás bien?

Harry fingió estar... desmayado. 

—¡Harry!— lo miró desde el sillón,— alfa ponte de pie. 

No lo hizo. 

Y bueno, Louis se tiró al piso llamando la atención del alfa. 

—¡No te dejes caer al suelo!

El omega sonrió con malicia.

—Terco y malcriado omega. 

—¡Oye!

Ayudó al omega a ponerse de pie.

Minutos después comieron algo que la recepcionista les llevó, a Louis pareció gustarle ya que no paró de comer. 

A Louis le dio sueño luego de comer. Harry se acostó en el sillón y después hizo que Louis se acostara arriba, ya que este no pesaba nada. Obviamente Louis cuido mucho su estómago para no lastimarse. 

Des entro una hora después y vio a la joven pareja, eran tiernos y adorables. Muy silencioso salió de la oficina para no despertarlos. 

✷✷✷

Louis se puso un traje azul marino, se le pegaba al cuerpo, resaltando su envidiable figura. 

Y Harry se puso un traje negro, con una pequeña flor amarilla de un lado. 

Ambos estaban maravillosos.

Salieron del departamento sonriendo y tomados de las manos. Louis se pegó mas a Harry al sentir una corriente de aire fresco chocar contra su cuerpo, era algo típico en los omegas, ellos eran muy friolentos. Harry lo abrazó para que sintiera su calor. 

Le abrió la puerta del auto a su omega, este le agradeció con una amable sonrisa. Antes de que él se fuera hacia el otro lado, le dio un casto beso a su omega en la frente y después en la nariz de botón que el omega tenía. 

-¿A dónde iremos?- giró para ver al alfa de ojos verdes.- Me habías dicho que me iba a gustar, pero no me dijiste en donde estaba el restaurante. 

-Es un lugar especial, omega- mantenía su mirada fija en la carretera,- te va a gustar, lo sé. 

Louis se acomodó mejor en el asiento, subiendo una de sus piernas y la flexionó.- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, alfa?- frunció el ceño. 

-Porque te conozco. 

Pareció gustarle su respuesta, pues solo asintió y se quedó callado. 

Levantó su mano y la llevo hacia el alfa. Acarició la oreja del alfa, lo hizo con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. El alfa acercó su rostro a la mano de Louis, todo esto sin dejar de mirar la carretera. 

—Eres un buen alfa — comenzó suave,— siempre haces cosas buenas por mí, yo también quiero hacer algo por ti. 

—No es...— calló. Aclaró su voz,— no es necesario, omega.

—Yo lo veo necesario.

Louis rascó un poco la oreja de Harry, ocasionando que Harry riera muy por lo bajo. 

—Quiero cuidar de ti, como tú cuidas de mí.

La respiración de Harry se volvió pesada y su aroma más fuerte. Como su aroma era fuerte, hizo que Louis se embriagara con el. 

—Estas soltando muchas feromonas, alfa — chasqueo la lengua,— lo bueno que estamos en el auto y no en la calle. Nadie puede oler lo bien que hueles ahora mismo, alfa.

Apretó el volante, sus nudillos tomaron un color blanco y sus venas se resaltaron. Louis tragó saliva cuando vio las manos de Harry, eran fuertes y grandes y perfectas. 

—Pienso que...— tragó saliva,— deberías decir todo eso cuando esté a punto de marcarte. 

Ahora Louis olía pesado, sus feromonas eran pesadas y exquisitas.

—Puedo hacerlo — agradeció por no haber tartamudeado,— puedo decirte esto y muchas cosas más. 

Sin previo aviso, se acercó hasta Harry y le dio un beso en el cuello. El alfa se hizo de lado para darle mas espacio a su hermoso omega. 

—La vista al frente, alfa —susurró en su oído.

¿Qué más podía hacer Harry? No podía aparcar el auto, estaban en medio de la carretera y le iba a ser muy difícil estacionarse. 

—¿Me dejas cuidar de ti, alfa?— mordió la oreja del alfa.

No podía hablar, se le era muy difícil. Tenía sed y ganas de besar a su omega.

—Sí...

Besó detrás de la oreja de Harry.- ¿Me dejas marcarte con mi aroma?

—Sí...

—Eres un buen alfa – susurró,— un buen, buen alfa. 

–Y tú eres un buen omega, el mejor.

—Puedo llegar a serlo.— le dio un último beso y regresó a su asiento. 

—Hemos... llegado — anunció, aún se recuperaba por lo que había pasado. 

—Marchio Dolce — frunció el ceño mientras hablaba.— ¿Por qué tiene ese nombre?

_Es un nombre algo extraño para un restaurante._

–Te explico adentro, ¿si?

—Sí — dijo,— de aquí se ve que es un lugar bonito, ya veremos cómo está por dentro. 

Bajaron del auto. 

Louis miró muy atento al restaurante que tenía en enfrente. Le gustó, era muy bonito desde afuera. 

El lugar era mágico. 

_Marchio Dolce_ realmente era muy bonito. Las puertas eran de cristal fino y muy brilloso, había hileras de luces por todo el lugar. Las mesas eran de un perfecto círculo con manteles de color blanco cascarón, acompañadas de un hermoso jarrón de flores blancas. El piso era de madera brillosa. Todo era realmente muy reluciente. En las paredes había varios cuadros con fotos, Louis no sabía por qué estaban ahí. 

Estaba encantado con todo el lugar. 

No quería irse nunca. 

Y quizá ese iba a ser uno de sus lugares favoritos en todo el mundo.

El lugar olía de maravilla, una combinación de canela con café recién hecho.

—¿Quieres una corona o solo un clavel?— tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, esperaba con muchas ansias la respuesta de Louis.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó. Pegó su vista en las personas que estaban en el restaurante y se dio cuenta que, los omegas tenían pequeñas coronas con claveles y unos solo tenían un claven en la oreja.— Una... corona. 

—Una corona por favor.

—Disfruten la cena y felicidades por su cortejo.— el alfa sonrió. 

—Ven aquí, te pondré la corona — con mucho cuidado le puso al omega la corona,— tienes que responder con un beso, omega.

—Oh — fue lo que murmuró antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Harry. 

Y sin más, se fueron a sentar. 

—¿Por qué todos los omegas tienen claveles en la cara? 

—Porque es la parte final del cortejo, el clavel rojo significan amor, la admiración y el cariño. Es por eso que ponemos una corona a nuestros omegas, para que vean que realmente los queremos, los amamos. 

–Tú no... tienes que ponerte nada?

—No, yo no — dice lento,— solo tú. 

—Esto es... nuevo — lamió sus labios,— creo que nunca me había puesto una corona de flores en la cabeza. ¿Me veo bien?

—Te ves perfecto, omega. 

Le creía. 

No pudo formular una frase, solo le sonrió al alfa que tenía enfrente. 

—¿Qué es este restaurante?— pudo decir,-—¿tiene algún significado?

—Sí, sí lo tiene — comenzó,— si miras arriba se ve la luna y la luna es testigo del amor. Las parejas que terminan sus cortejos vienen aquí para que la luna vea el amor que se tienen. 

A pesar de que aún había algo de luz, la luna era visible y estaba llena. Louis no pudo dejar de ver hacia arriba, no solo estaba impactado por la luna, sino que también por el hermoso techo de cristal. Sin duda, Harry era una cajita llena de sorpresas. 

—Hermoso — pudo decir,— entonces, ¿por qué marchio dolce?

—Dulce lazo — tradujo. 

—Se que es eso — sonrió,— a lo que me refiero es, por qué tiene ese nombre. 

—Porque formaremos un lazo — comenzó despacio, su acento estaba aún más marcado,— en la antigüedad, cuando un alfa quería cortejar a un omega decía _"marchio_ dolce" y le daba un broche al omega. Claro que todo cambio.

—Oh — salió de su boca,— aún no creo entender todo esto del cortejo.— sonrió muy tímido y sus mejillas se tornaron de un bello color rosa. 

—Te lo explicaré hasta que logres entenderlo — le sonríe de vuelta,— me gusta que trates de entender esto del cortejo. 

—¿Esto sería todo?— pregunta,— comemos y luego nos vamos a casa. 

—Sí, es todo. A menos que quieras hacer otra cosa antes de ir a casa. 

—Lo pensaré — suspiró,— ¿te gustó cómo arregle el departamento?

—Me encantó, todo estaba muy lindo.

Un beta se acercó para tomar sus órdenes, tardaron unos minutos en decidir que iban a comer. Al final el beta se fue dándoles una sonrisa muy amable a la joven pareja. 

Louis iba a decir algo, pero a su nariz llegó un olor muy extraño que hizo que el estómago se le revolviera. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar vomitar en la mesa, bastaron unos segundos para que las náuseas se le fueran. 

—Aqui están sus órdenes, disfruten la comida. 

—Gracias — dijo el alfa,— ¿qué quieres para tomar, Lou?— comenzó a ver la variedad de bebidas que servían ahí. 

Louis no le dijo nada, veía la comida con una mueca y las náuseas volvieron. Se puso de pie antes de que vomitara en toda la mesa. Corrió hasta el baño empujando a todos. 

Abrió el primer baño y se arrodilló en frente de la taza. 

Unas manos grandes le acariciaban la espalda y el cabello. Harry le dio algo de papel para que se limpiará la boca.

—Esto es un desastre — hizo una mueca,— un gran desastre. 

—Ven, vamos a lavarte la cara.— tomó al omega de la cadera y lo puso de pie, lo sujetó con fuerza al ver que las piernas del más pequeño temblaron.— Ya, ya no llores. No es tu culpa que hayas querido vomitar. 

Se aferró al cuerpo del más alto, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Harry, incluso abrió unos de los botones de la camisa de Harry para ocultarse aún más. Respiraba el aroma de su alfa. 

—¿Cómo es que siquiera puedes mirarme cuando acabo de vomitar?— chilló.— Dios, no te atrevas a responder eso. 

—Esta bien, no lo haré. 

Se separó del omega y lo besó en la nariz. 

—Agáchate — pidió, frunció el ceño cuando Louis flexionó sus rodillas,— no, agáchate en el lavabo.

—Oh, eso.

Echó algo de agua en el rostro de Louis, después lo seco con algo de papel y finalmente le dio un beso. 

—¿Mejor?

Asintió. 

—Será mejor que volvamos, no creo que te guste la comida fría. 

Logró hacer reír a su omega. 

—Volvamos, estás en el baño de omegas y todos te miran raro.— le dió un leve empujón.

—¿Muy raro?

—Demasiado raro, creo que ni se atreven a pasar.

Louis caminó adelante de Harry, para que el alfa lo siguiera hasta afuera. 

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no pegarle a nadie y esperó a que Harry saliera para luego cerrar la puerta. Se distrajo viendo a Harry y no se dio cuenta de que había chocado contra un alfa. 

El alfa le gruñó a Louis. 

—Harry — susurró, temeroso. 

—¿Le acabas de gruñir a mi omega?— preguntó, sínico.— Cómo te atreves a gruñirle? 

—Harry, ya vamos a la mesa — lo tomó de la cadera y comenzó a jalar de él. Tenía que admitirlo, el alfa era más fuerte que él. 

—Ponte detrás de mí, Louis - no usó su voz de alfa, pero aún así su tono de voz tuvo un gran efecto en Louis,— Ahora. Hazlo ahora. 

No respondió, solo se puso detrás de Harry, aunque después se pegó en la pared. 

–Entonces, ¿por qué le gruñiste?

—Tu maldito omega choco conmigo y me ha tirada algo en cima. Es un inútil, deberías cuidarlo mejor. 

—Nadie te manda a que tengas una botella de agua en la mano.— gruñó. 

El otro alfa sonrió.— En efecto, pero tu omega es un inutil. 

Harry hizo esto de tomar al alfa por el cuello y estamparlo en la puerta del baño.

—Vuelve a llamarlo así y te matare. 

Eso alarmó a Louis. 

—Harry detente — de nuevo lo jaló,— ya... ya suéltalo. 

**_Ese no es Harry._ **

**_Ese no es nuestro Harry._ **

_Es su alfa._

Tenía sus ojos oscuros y sus colmillos se notaban. Apretaba con fuerza el cuello del otro alfa, quien luchaba por liberarse de Harry. 

Algunos omegas que estaban ahí los evitaban y los pocos alfas que estaban ahí no se acercaban. 

—Harry me estás asustando.— su voz fue muy apenas audible. 

Harry soltó al otro alfa y este calló al suelo. Volteó a ver a su omega, quien tenía ligeras lágrimas recorriendo por sus rosadas mejillas, las limpió con su dedo y luego le dio un beso.

—Lo siento — pegó sus frentes,— no quiero que me temas. 

–Quiero... volver a la... mesa— iba a decir algo más, pero alguien jaló a su alfa. 

Harry y el otro alfa comenzaron a golpearse entre si.

—¡¿Nadie va a detenerlos?!— gritó.

No quería ver, no podía ver. 

Fue hasta ellos y trató de tomar a Harry de los hombros, pero para su mala suerte, recibió un golpe en la cara por parte del otro alfa. Calló al piso, muy aturdido. 

—Ahora si estás muerto.— dijo Harry.

Algunos omegas se acercaron a Louis y lo cargaron. Dos alfas trataron de separar a Harry del otro alfa, tardaron al rededor de dos minutos. 

—¿Louis?— preguntó. El omega tenia la mirada perdida.

—Estoy... bien — lo miró,— tú eres el que no lo está. 

Por suerte no los echaron del restaurante. 

Unos de los meseros les presto un botiquín de primeros auxilios y los llevaron a un área apartada. Ahora Harry estaba sentado sobre una silla de madera vieja, mientras que Louis le limpiaba sus heridas.

—¡Auch!

—No te muevas – dice,— deja que termine con esto.

—Duele cuando haces eso, ¡Auch!— se alejó,— fue a propósito.

—Quizá. 

—Esto me recuerda a la vez que te peleaste con ese omega, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Fer?

—Ya no me acordaba de eso — ríe,— recuerdo que tú limpiaste mis heridas. No tenías por qué hacerlo. 

—Pero lo hice. 

—Lo hiciste — suspiró.— La comida estará fría. 

**_Que él se coma la comida fría, se lo merece._** Gruñó el omega. 

**_¡Omega!_** Chilló el alfa. 

**_Nada de "omega". Y no hables porque estoy enfadado contigo._ **

**_¿Por qué?_ **

**_¡Que no me hables!_** Gritó. 

—Podemos pedir otra cosa — propuso el alfa. 

Louis río y luego puso más alcohol a unas de las bolitas de algodón que tenía en la mano.— Mi omega se enojó con tu alfa. 

—Inaceptable.

—¡Oye!— le puso el algodón en el ojo,— estaba emocionado por la cena y la pelea lo puso de mal humor, no lo culpes. 

—¿Tú no estás enojado?

—¿Te parece que estoy enojado? 

—¿No? 

—Estoy furioso — contesta,— pero no quiero estarlo, no está noche. 

**_¡Deberías estar soltando humo por las orejas!_ **

_Cálmate._

**_¡No me voy a calmar!_ **

_Y dices que yo soy el exagerado. Se te pasará en unos minutos._

—Realmente está muy enojado — escuchó la voz de Harry,— es un bebé igual que tú. 

—Lo somos. 

—Son mis bebés.

—No exageres. 

El alfa suspiró.— ¿Me veo mal?

—Pareces un cadáver. 

—¡Omega!— dijo, ofendido. 

—¿Qué? Es la pura verdad, parece un maldito cadáver. 

—Ese alfa quedó mucho peor. 

—En efecto. 

Tiró las bolitas de algodón que había usado y luego le dio un beso a Harry. 

—Terminé — sonríe. Giró hacía la izquierda revelando un golpe cerca de su ojo derecho. 

Harry tensó su mandíbula. 

— Harry — llamó. No hubo respuesta,— Harry mírame, vamos alfa.— lo tomó del mentón.— Estoy bien, ¿si? no tienes por que enojarte. 

—Te golpeó. Ese alfa te golpeó.

—Pero estoy bien. Ni siquiera me dolió.

**_Mentiroso, dolió infiernos._ **

_¡Baja la voz, si te escucha se enojara!_

—¿Seguro que no te dolió?

—Para nada, es como si me hubiera golpeado un omega.

**_Mmm._ **

_Ya guarda silencio._

—Bien, entonces vayamos a comer.

—Bien. 

—Quítate de mi regazo — le dice.

—Me gusta estar aquí — se acomodó mucho mejor, frotándose un poco con Harry.

—No soy una silla, Louis. 

—No me llames Louis — frunció el ceño— mejor llámame omega.— le mordió la oreja. 

—Omega.

—Alfa. 

—Me gusta llamarte omega. 

—Lo se — susurró,— te besaría, pero tengo hambre y estoy embarazado, así que tengo que comer por dos. 

—¿Como cuántos cachorros tienes ahí dentro?— acarició el estómago de Louis.

—No lo sé, ¿cuántos cachorros quieres tener?

—¿Cuántos cachorros quieres darme?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas—. Dos, yo quiero dos. 

—Dos serán. 

El estómago de Louis rugió y bajó la cara muy avergonzado. 

Salieron del pequeño cuartito y caminaron por el enorme pasillo.

—Este lugar es enorme.

—Hu-Huh.

Pasaron por el baño, algunos omegas que habían presenciado la pelea se le quedaron mirando a Harry, con mucho miedo. Unos se encogieron en su lugar y otros simplemente se fueron a su mesa.

—Me disculpo por lo sucedido, solo estaba defendiendo a mi omega. Es algo que los alfas hacemos. 

—Esta noche ha estado algo... loca — dijo, solo para que Harry lo escuchara,— ¿que sigue? ¿yo pelando con otro omega porque no deja de mirarte? 

**_Nada de peleas en nuestra noche especial._** Aún estaba algo molesto. **_No es tan difícil entenderlo._**

**_¿Estarás enojado cuando te marque?_** Preguntó el alfa. 

**_No.Me.Hables._ **

**_¡Omega!_** Chilló. 

_Basta, ya no te comportes así._

**_Me comportó como yo quiera._ **

Louis rodó los ojos, su omega solía ser muy fastidioso a veces.

—La comida ya está fría — hizo una mueca. 

—Podemos volver a ordenar. 

Llamaron a un mesero para poder volver a ordenar, pidieron lo mismo y a lo largo de unos minutos pusieron la comida en la mesa. Esta vez a Louis no le dieron ganas de vomitar, quizá era porque ya tenía hambre — mucha — y por eso no le había dado asco. 

—¿Cuando les diremos a tus padres sobre el cachorro?— llenó su boca de arroz.

—Podemos decirles ya o cuando tú quieras. 

—No estaría nada mal, mantenerlo en secreto.— volvió a llenar su boca de arroz, al parecer le gustó porque no había dejado de comer. 

—Si así lo quieres, omega.

—Bien — acarició su estómago,— estoy muy llenito. 

—Se ve — dijo sin pensar en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nada, no dije nada, omega.

Frunció el ceño. Lo dejo pasar. 

—¿Gustan un postre?— era un camarero, les entregó los menú de postres. 

—¡Yo si quiero!— sonrió.— Helado.

—¿Helado de qué?— preguntó el alfa, viendo la variedad de helados que habían en el menú.

—Coco, helado de coco — miró al alfa,— tu nuevo saber favorito. 

—Dos helados de coco.— pidió. 

El omega solo alzó ambas cejas, muy picaron y con una sonrisa de :>, al parecer a Harry le gustaba que su omega sonriera así. 

Bastaron unos minutos para que les pusieran en la mesa dos copas llenas de helado de coco, tenía algunas chispas de chocolate en los lados. Louis acercó su nariz para oler el helado y sonrió. 

—Podría convertirse en mi helado favorito — comió helado e hizo una mueca, estaba frío y había ingerido una gran cantidad.

—Eso espero — le dice,— no comas mucho o te dolerá la cabeza. Y luego dices que yo soy el que se comporta como un bebé. 

—No te comportas, eres un bebé. 

—Deja de decir eso o mi omega se enojara aún más. 

**_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no estés enojado?_** Le pregunto el alfa. 

Y para su sorpresa, el omega no respondió. 

—Deberías ya estar acostumbrado a eso — el omega estaba muy entretenido comiendo helado,— quizá se enoje muy seguido o quién sabe.

—Lo intentaré. 

—Buen alfa. 

Al acabarse el postre, Louis pagó la mitad de la cuenta, aunque Harry insistió en que no lo dejaría al final Harry aceptó que pusiera la mitad. 

—¡Hay muchas estrellas!— estaba muy emocionado,—¡Mira, la luna se ve muy hermosa! El cielo está muy iluminado, me encanta. 

—Las estrellas brillan así por ti. 

Se sonrojó y abrazo el cuerpo de Harry. 

—Me gusta que me digas cosas así, aunque siempre me sonroje y no se que decirte.— miró una última vez el cielo y luego subió al auto. 

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, pero no fue incómodo. Louis iba mandando mensajes a sus amigos, en donde les decía que la cena había estado muy bien... aunque decidió omitir el tema de la pelea que había tenido Harry. Después de unos minutos guardo su teléfono y se concentro en ir viendo hacía la ventana. 

Harry prendió la radio y canto una que otra canción que iba sonando, lo hacía en voz baja, como si tuviera vergüenza de que Louis lo escuchara. A Louis le producía mucha alegría escuchar a Harry cantar. 

Llegaron al departamento y Harry aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento que era exclusivo para los que vivían ahí. 

Louis estaba nervioso y Harry se dio cuenta de eso, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. Harry también estaba nervioso, lo admitía. 

El elevador se llenó el aroma de Louis, embriagando a Harry con su fuerte aroma de nervios. 

Tan solo pusieron un pie dentro del departamento Louis se fue corriendo a la habitación, Harry se quedó parado en la puerta, pensó en el por qué su omega se había ido corriendo sin decirte alguna palabra. 

Se quitó su saco y lo dejo caer al sillón.

—¿Omega?— preguntó.

—¡Voy en un minuto!— gritó,— Ve prendiendo las velas! 

Fue por un encendedor y comenzó a prender las velas, todas estaban en distintos lugares, incluso había en la cocina y en las pocas ventanas. Por último prendió las luces amarillas. 

Se sentó en el sillón más cerca y espero a su omega. El aroma de las velas llegó a su nariz

Escuchó unos sutiles pasos que provenían del pasillo, quiso girar para ver a su omega pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Decidió esperar a que él llegara para verlo completamente. 

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva a ver a su omega, tenia puesto una linda lencería color beige, junto con una manta de seda del mismo color, pero en las orillas tenía gamusa que era muy suave y esponjosa. 

Louis dejó caer la bata al piso, para que su cuerpo quedará expuesto solamente para Harry. 

—¿No es mucho?— preguntó. Dio una rápida vuelta,— creí que te gustaría. 

—Me-me encanta — tragó saliva,— no sabes cuánto. 

—¿Sí?—enarcó ambas cejas, subiendo y bajando muy lento.

Harry iba ponerse de pie, pero Louis lo empujó para que se sentará de nuevo.—¿Por qué...- se acomodó en el sillón,— me empujas?

—No dije que podías pararte — apoyó sus manos en el pecho del alfa. A Harry se le hizo muy fácil poner las manos en la cadera de Louis, recibió un manotazo por eso,— tampoco he dicho que puedes tocarme.

—Yo debería controlar está vez — estaba indignado,— por favor. 

—No.

—Omeg...

Tapó la boca del alfa con su mano.- Calla o pondré algo en tu boca para que no hagas ningún ruido. Sé un buen alfa y hazle caso a tu omega. 

Asintió como respuesta. 

—¿Estarás callado, alfa?

Asintió. 

—¿Dejarás que tu omega se encargue de ti?

Volvió a asentir.

—Buen alfa — depositó un beso en la cien del más alto,— si quieres poner tu marca en mi cuello, tendrás que ganarlo. 

Se dio el derecho de sentarse en el regazo de su alfa, acomodándose en él y frotando su cadera contra el alfa. Incluso, se dio el derecho de mostrar su cuello como si fuera un valioso trofeo. Besó a Harry, lo hizo con tanta intensidad que, cuando se separó había un hilo de saliva. 

—Recuerdo haberte dicho una vez que, yo controlaría en el sexo — su voz era sutil y muy baja, su acento aún más marcado. Hizo que a Harry se le erizará la piel,— así que vete acostumbrado, querido alfa. 

—Louis —gimió. El nombrado frunció su ceño y negó un par de veces,— omega...

—Acabas de desobedecer a tu omega — hizo un puchero,— creo que no tienes muchas ganas de marcarme. 

La cara de Harry era arte, tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos posados en Louis. Sin duda, lo que había dicho el Omega lo había alarmado mucho. 

Comenzó besando el cuello del alfa, dejando marcas y un rastro obsceno de saliva. Chupaba y mordía a tu antojo, solo podía escuchar las diversas súplicas de su querido alfa. Y Harry, bueno él hacía todo lo posible para no tomar a Louis de la cadera. 

—¿Quieres ser un buen alfa para mí?— gimió lo último. 

—Quiero serlo — tragó saliva con mucha dificultad,— quiero ser un buen alfa para ti, mi omega. 

Se frotó más rápido contra Harry, sintiendo la dura erección de el alfa. El más alto era un desastre de gemidos y súplicas. Le susurraba las cosas al omega en la oreja y este solo se reía un poco y decía una que otra cosa. 

—Eres un buen alfa — gimió,— eres mi alfa y voy a dejarlo en claro. Puedes tocarme, te lo ganaste por ser un buen alfa. 

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Harry ya tenía sus manos en la pequeña cadera de Louis, lo ayudó a frotarse, ganando gemidos por parte de ambos. Louis paso sus manos a los hombros anchos de Harry, para así poder moverse mucho mejor. 

—Me encantas estas — llevó su mano hasta el trasero de Louis, apretándolo y soltando una gran nalgada. Tomó la tela que cubría el trasero del omega, la estiro y luego la soltó,— no uses otra cosa que no sea lencería, te voy a comprar muchas de estas. 

—Lo harás — gimió,— las usaré solo para ti, mi buen alfa. 

—Sí, sí — estaba sudando, se sentía caliente. No podía esperar por tomar a su omega y marcarlo y luego volver a tomarlo toda la noche,— solo para mí, tu alfa. 

—Quítame esto — pidió o más bien rogó para que Harry le quitará lo que tenía puesto,— vamos. 

Lo hizo con mucho cuidando, tuvo que levantar la cadera de Louis para sacar la lencería con más facilidad. Al final dejo a Louis recostado en el sillón, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, solo para él. 

Respiraba muy cerca del miembro del omega. El omega se estremecía por esto, apretando sus manos en el sillón. 

Gimió, fuerte. Harry estaba jugando con su miembro, lo tomaba como si fuera el suyo. Louis se esforzaba por mantener sus gemidos en voz baja, pero le era muy imposible. Harry lo estaba torturando, quizá era una muy pequeña venganza.

—Haré que te corras — musita,— te demostraré que soy un buen alfa. 

—Ya lo eres, cariño.

Metió el miembro palpitante de Louis en su boca, haciendo que Louis se estremeciera y cerrará los ojos. Era un vaivén lento, entraba y salía rápido dando una que otra lamida en la cabeza. Chupaba y lamía como si de un dulce se tratara. 

Louis era un lío. 

Aprovecho para meter un dedo en la entrada húmeda de Louis, no tardó mucho en moverlo muy lento y casi doloroso. Louis pasó uno de sus brazos por su cara, mordió un poco de su piel. Alzó su cadera para poder estar más adentro de la boca de Harry, cuidado que el alfa no se ahogara por su inexperta acción. 

—Usa mi boca — había un hilo de saliva en la boca de Harry,— es tuya. 

—S-si...— iba a decir otra cosa, pero no encontró su propia voz. Estaba muy perdido en todo el placer que estaba recibiendo, no quería que terminara,— tan bueno... joder sí.— tenía espasmos.— Eres un buen alta... tan bueno y so-solo mío. 

Él realmente quería ser un buen alfa. 

Tenía que admitirlo, le estaba gustado todo lo que estaba pasando. Le gustaba que Louis fuera muy descarado y muy mandon. Le estaba gustando recibir órdenes de Louis.

Sus ojos estaban brillosos y pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, pero no era de dolor, eran por todo el placer que su alfa le estaba dando. 

Temeroso, llevó sus manos al cabello de Harry y jaló de las hebras rizadas. Movía su cadera, muy lento y con miedo. Cuidaba que Harry no se ahogara, no quería eso. Bastaron unos minutos para que se corrieran en la boca de Harry, él tragó todo. 

—Vamos a la...— no podía hablar,— a la habitación.— se faltaba el aire. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando. 

—Dejame cargarte, omega. 

Louis estiró sus brazos 

Lo llevó hasta la habitación y con mucho cuidado lo dejo sobre la cama, mirándolo y sonriendo como un loco porque su omega era el más perfecto. 

Le abrió las piernas, se estaba asegurando de ser despacio, está vez no se importaba ser rudo con Louis. Pero antes de empezar, Harry se quitó la ropa y luego se acomodó entre las piernas de Louis. 

Y sin más, comenzó a lamer la rosada entrada de su omega. En su menton escurría el dulce y caliente lubricante natural de Louis, cayendo sobre su pecho y la sábana de la cama. Se aseguró de probar y saborear ese líquido que tanto le gustaba. Con su pulgar acarició muy despacio la entrada de Louis, viéndolo temblar por esto. 

—Necesito que tú seas mi cena, todas las noches sin faltar una — sin previo aviso, mordió ambas piernas de Louis, dejando marcas rojas que en cuestión de segundos se pondrían violetas,— sería una deliciosa cena. 

Mordió su labio inferior.—Más... más.

Introdujo su lengua cuando la entrada de Louis estuvo muy dilatada, deleitándose con el dulce sabor que su omega poseía. Nunca se cansaría de eso, nunca. 

—Alfa... alfa — el omega entonaba gemido tras gemido sin poder parar,— no... pares. Ni se te ocurra parar.

Sus aromas juntos eran arte. Los gemidos fuertes y roncos de Louis eran arte. El sonido obsceno que Harry hacía era arte. Tan solo ellos juntos eran una perfecta pieza de arte.

Con su dedo jugó con Louis, metía un poco y después lo sacaba con rapidez. Pero al poco rato metió dos dedos de golpe, haciendo que Louis gritara de placer. Comenzó a moverlos como tijera, lento y suave, cuidando muy buen sus movimientos. 

—Para — escucho la voz de su omega,—hazlo ya. Hazle caso a tu omega. 

Se limpió el resto del lubricante que tenía en el menton. Se acercó a Louis y le dio un beso, sucio y rápido. 

—Dame tu nudo y tu marca — dijo, en un hilo de voz,— quiero que seas mi alfa... quiero ser tu omega. 

—Ya eres mi omega.

Louis tenia lágrimas en los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía una gran capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo. Él estaba feliz. 

Harry se acomodó en él y comenzó a empujar, lento, muy lento. No dejaba de ver a su omega, atento y cuidando de que estuviera en perfecto estado. 

Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar, bajos, roncos y suaves. Sus voces se combinaron perfectamente, creando la mejor melodía del mundo. 

Era una habitación en donde había de todo, había sudor, besos, pieles chocando y aromas por todo el lugar. Todo era muy perfecto. 

—Te... amo — lágrimas nuevas viajaron por sus mejillas,— te amo tanto, alfa. 

—Yo te amo más. 

Se amaban, en verdad lo hacían. 

Estaban juntos.

Fuego con fuego. 

Alfa con omega.

Harry con Louis. 

Y eso era todo lo que ellos necesitaban. 

El nudo creció y Harry dejó de moverse. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Louis, viendo en donde iba a poner su bella marca. Louis se hizo de lado para darle todo el espacio a su alfa. 

Su clavícula era un lugar hermoso. Saco sus colmillos y mordió en la suave piel de Louis, haciéndolo gritar por el leve dolor que sintió. El lazo se formó de inmediato. 

Ahora estaba juntos. 

Ahora eran uno solo. 

Nadie iba a poder separarlos. 

—Eres mi omega.

—Siempre lo fuí — lloró,— te amo. Te amo tanto, alfa... mi alfa.

—No sabes cuanto te amo, omega. 

Louis estaba llorando, de felicidad. 

Esa noche, dos corazones se unieron, el infierno se volvió el paraíso, el fuego se volvió el frío, el azul se mezclo con el verde. El coco se unió con la tierra mojada. 

—Ahora besame, alfa.

Solo eran dos almas que se convirtieron en una sola.


	22. Capítulo 21- Final

**_Esto es aburrido, ¿cuanto más estaremos aquí?_ **

_Unos minutos más._

**_No quiero esperar unos minutos más, ¡quiero irme!_ **

_Últimamente estás muy gritón._

_Con razón nuestro alfa es muy cuidadoso y atento._

Escuchó como su omega lo imitaba y decía una que otra cosa en voz muy baja. 

_Pero estoy contigo, también me quiero ir ya._

**_Tomemos a nuestro alfa y volvamos al nido._ **

_No podemos hacer eso, omega._

**_¡Agh!_ **

A su lado estaba Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Movía su pierna de arriba a abajo, muy lento. 

**_Seguramente él también se quiere ir._ **

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

**_Si no nos vamos ahora, me voy a enojar con él._ **

_No de nuevo._

Hace una semana el omega de Louis se había enojado con Harry por una pequeña cosa que él alfa hizo, el alfa había olvidado comprar una caja de chocolates que Louis le había pedido. El omega se enojó con él durante una semana entera, incluso no se atrevía a hablarle a Louis. 

Louis tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo, Harry lo cuidaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. El alfa estaba viniendo de un lugar a otro, incluso se atrevió a comprar un libro sobre padres primerizos. Louis pensaba que Harry se iba a volver un completo loco por la emoción.

Aún no tenían un nombre para su cachorro, no lo habían podido decir y a decir verdad eso los estaba poniendo muy nerviosos porque no faltaba nada para que naciera el cachorro. Louis había pasado dos días seguidos madrugando por encontrar el nombre perfecto. Harry lo había regañado por eso. 

Por suerte no habían tenido una pelea, quizá se debía a que tenían una muy buena comunicación. 

Louis se volvió aún más celoso y posesivo en el quinto mes de embarazo. Iba con Harry diariamente a la empresa y no se despegaba de él ni por un segundo. Varias veces lo llegó a marcar con su aroma enfrente de todos, fue algo incómodo para algunos omegas y betas que estaban ahí cuando eso sucedió. Y Harry, bueno él amaba todo lo que su omega hacía. 

Hubo una ocasión en donde Harry se levantó a la mitad de la noche, solo porque estaba nervioso por tener un bebé. 

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?— tenía una camisa de Harry puesta, tallaba sus ojos para mantenerse despierto,— ¿y por qué hay muchos hotcakes por toda la cocina?

—Me da hambre cuando estoy nervioso o preocupado — dejó otros hotcakes sobre la mesa,— ¿quieres uno?

—Deberías volver a la cama, mañana tienes trabajo — caminó hasta Harry y lo abrazó por detrás,— hay como treinta hotcakes aquí. No creo que vayas a comerte todo.

—Limpiare todo — dijo,— ve a la cama.

—No, tú irás a la cama — besó la espalda ancha del menor,— yo me quedaré a limpiar esto. Anda, ve a dormír alfa. 

—No, no es justo que haya hecho un desastre y que tú lo limpies. 

—Hazle caso a tu omega y vete a la cama.

Y después de muchas súplicas, Harry por fin se fue a la cama. A Louis solo le llevo unos minutos arreglar toda la cocina, terminó por tirar todos los hotcakes que Harry había preparado. 

No estaba enojado con él, era consiente de que Harry estaba nervioso, Incluso él mismo lo estaba. 

En las noches Harry suele besar el estómago hinchado de Louis, incluso hace esto de hablarle al bebé, era un acto muy tierno y Louis gozaba de los muchos cariños que su alfa le daba a cada rato. 

Louis tocó su marca, sintiendo una corriente en todo su cuerpo. Pudo ver de reojo como el alfa lo volteaba a ver, como si se estuviera asegurando de que su omega este bien. La marca había sanado por completo y se encargaba de que siempre estuviera a la luz, para que todos pudieran verla. Harry la había vuelto a abrir, por petición de Louis. 

Louis realmente era muy feliz con Harry. 

Y quizá el drama se hizo cuando llegó el momento de decirle a los padres de Harry sobre el bebé. Anne había llorado por una hora, junto con la omega de Gemma. Des los felicitó y los abrazó y Gemma, bueno ella hizo varios comentarios. 

Sandy les marcaba todos los días, quería estar al pendiente de la vida de Harry y Louis, aunque eso la dejara como una acosadora. Sandy les había mandado un par de regalos para el bebé, sin duda ella estaba muy emocionada.

Niall y Tim solían hacer videollamada, los tres omegas siempre se estaba secretando varias cosas. Los alfas se ponían nerviosos por eso. 

Suspiró. 

—Tengo hambre — dijo en voz alta,— ¿podemos ir a comprar algo? 

—Dudo que haya buena comida en el aeropuerto, omega. 

Por esa razón odiaba los aeropuertos. 

Y odiaba estar esperando, sentado en una maldita silla de plástico.

—Me quedaré sin trasero si sigo sentado — estiró su brazos y luego se puso de pie,— ¿qué hora es? 

—Temprano. 

Frunció el ceño por la respuesta del alfa. 

—¿Qué hora es?

—Tres y media. 

Bufó. 

**_Falta mucho._ **

—Parece que no pudieron elegir un vuelo más temprano, pero cuando lleguen me van a oír. 

—Relajate — le dijo,— te dije que no era buena idea venirnos antes

—¡Pensé que no iban a tardar!

—Omega, no grites. 

El mayor volvió a bufar y se dejó caer en la silla, ganandose una mirada mal de parte de su alfa. 

—Ven, vamos a comprar algo para que comas — lo toma de la mano y lo pone de pie,— ¿quieres que te cargue, bebé omega?

—No te atreverías. 

El mayor enarcó una ceja y sonrió con mucha malicia. 

Sin previo aviso lo tomó de los brazos y las piernas y lo cargo como si fuera un bebé, Louis trató de bajarse por su cuenta, pero simplemente la fuerza de Harry era mucha. 

—Dormirás en el sillón si no me bajas ahora mismo. 

—Irías por mi a media noche, porque se que no puedes dormir sin mi. 

—Que egocéntrico. 

—Puedo serlo. 

—De todos modos, dormirse en el sillón — escondió su rostro en el pecho de su alfa,— puedes quedarte a hablar con Sandy. Ella sería capaz de dormir en el sillón con tal de que sus omegas duerman en una cama.

Asintió. 

—Voy a matarla cuando llegue — el omega no había parado de bufar.

—Solo se retraso su vuelo, Louis. 

Sandy y sus omegas habían planeado ir a visitar a Harry y Louis, para estar con ellos en el último mes del embarazo del omega. Zayn y Liam también estaban invitados, pero por cosas personales no habían podido viajar. 

—Espera quiero unos dulces — habló por lo bajo,— vamos allá — señaló una tienda de recuerdos y que al parecer también vendían dulces. 

—Los dulces no te van a quitar el hambre, Louis. Además de que, no es para nada sano. 

—¡Hey!— exclama,— quiero dulces y tú me vas a comprar unos. 

—No, claro que no. 

—Ve preparando el sillón. 

—Lo haré cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Bien. 

Louis se bajó de los brazos de Harry y caminó hasta la tienda que estaba a unos pasos de él, escuchaba los pasos de Harry, lentos pero muy ruidosos. Entró a la tienda él solo, no podía negar que se sorprendió mucho al ver como Harry se había quedado afuera para esperarlo. El omega tenia su ceño fruncido y bufaba a cada rato. 

Vio la variedad de dulces que la tienda vendía, pero en realidad no tenía antojo de comer algo dulce, solo lo había dicho para ver la reacción de su alfa. 

Le encantaba hacer enojar a Harry, se había convertido en una de sus manías y lo mejor de todo es que Harry nunca hacía nada, dejaba que Louis de comportara como un bebé. 

Se tardó mucho en la tienda.

Salió y en sus manos tenía un yogurts de fresa. 

Uno era para Harry.

—Toma, pude escuchar tu estómago rugir cuando me cargaste — no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro,— no agradezcas. Y de todos modos hoy vas a dormir en el sillón. 

—Gracias. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Completamente. 

Suspiró. 

—Soy capaz de dormir solo en el nido — mentía, no iba a poder dormir sin el calor de Harry. 

Regresaron a sus asientos.

—¿Y si nos vamos y regresamos después?— preguntó.

—No, Louis.

El omega abrió su yogurt y le dió un leve trago, había una pequeña línea rosa sobre sus labios. Con su lengua trató de quitarse el yogurt pero no pudo conseguirlo. Harry se dio cuenta de eso y lo besó. Al final Louis bajó su mirada. 

**_Está inquieto._** Dijo el alfa. **_Y hace todo lo posible para no gritar._**

_Solo está cansado._

_Seguramente le duelen los pies o todo su pequeño cuerpo._

Últimamente Louis se quejaba sobre que le dolía todo su cuerpo y que sus pies estaban hinchados, logrando que él alfa le diera unos leves masajes a su omega. Claro que, Louis disfrutaba bien esos tratos. 

**_Ojalá no se ponga a llorar._ **

_No, esa etapa ya pasó. Ahora solo está enojado todo el tiempo y bufando._

Agradecía por eso, hubo una _etapa_ en donde Louis se ponía a llorar por todo, si Harry llegaba tarde del trabajo lloraba, si en el departamento no había dulces, se ponía a llorar.

Ahora, la mayor parte del día se la pasaba bufando a cada rato. 

Y si le preguntan a Harry sobre cuál es o fue su estaba favorita del embarazo de su omega diría que, fue cuando su omega le pedía tener sexo a cualquier hora del día. Lo hicieron con mucho cuidado, por supuesto. 

**_Incluso cuando está bufando se ve hermoso._ **

_Él siempre se ve hermoso._

**_Claro que sí._ **

—Ya no deben tardar en llegar.

—Que alivio — se estiró, algunos de sus huesos de la espalda tronaron,— voy a llegar directamente al nido. 

—¿Me dejaras entrar?

—No.

Hizo una cara triste, como si eso fuera a convencer a Louis.

—No, claro que no entrarás — se cruzó de brazos,— es mi nido y yo reino en el. 

—Sí, sí. 

Pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta del alfa y sonrió. 

—Mira, son ellos.

A lo lejos, se podía ver a Sandy hablando o más bien alegando con sus dos omegas, pues estos estaban jugando y hacían caer a las personas. Niall y Tim corrían al rededor de Sandy, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer al piso. 

—¡Sandy!— gritó,— ¡Por aquí, zanahoria!

—Me sorprende que aún no se haya vuelto loca — comenta Harry,— es una locura. 

—Sí, es una locura estar enlazado con dos omegas — apretó sus labios,— no quiero imaginarme cuando tengan cachorros. 

La alfa vio a Louis y sonrió, caminó a paso lento hacía ellos. 

—¡Louis!— dejo caer las maletas para poder abrazar a su amigo,— mírate, estás tan... embarazado.— volvió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Harry gruñó. 

—¿Me acabas de gruñir?— preguntó, seria,— tranquilo, solo fue un abrazo.

—Besaste su mejilla. 

—Los amigos se dan muestras de afectos, Harry. 

—No beses su mejilla — gruñó.

Sandy frunció el ceño y miró a Louis.—Controlalo antes de que me mate. 

—Harry, no le gruñas a Sandy.

—Besó tu mejilla.

—Oye, creí que yo sería el único que montara escenas de celos— hizo un ademán con las manos,— pero debo admitir que te ves bien así.

—Es un lugar público, por dios.— la alfa se alejó. 

—Bien, ¿dónde están tus omegas?

—Si no me equivoco, fueron a comprar algo en aquella tienda. Y de seguro están jugando.

—¿Suelen ser así siempre?— Harry se atrevió a preguntar. 

—La mayor parte del tiempo, sí. Pero creeme, al final son _castigados.—_ les guiñó el ojo. 

—Desearia no haber entendido eso. 

—Yo también, alfa. 

Niall y Tim regresaron con un montón de dulces en las manos, decían una que otra cosa y luego se reían. Ambos omegas casi tiran a su alfa al ver a Louis. Ellos comenzaron a acariciar el estómago hinchado de Louis.

—¿Puedes decirles que dejen de tocarlo?— se acercó a Sandy,— por favor. 

—No — contestó,— los tres están muy felices. 

Suspiró.

—Deja de ser un posesivo con tu omega embarazado — rascó su ceja,— ¡Lo están tocando dos omegas! deberías preocuparte cuando lo toque un alfa, no un omega. 

—Asi estarás cuando uno de ellos esté en estado. 

—Lo veremos. 

—¿Quién quieres que esté primero en estado?— soltó de golpe. Luego de unos largos segundos se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta no era necesaria. 

Sandy por otra parte se ahogó con su propia saliva, tapó su boca con una sola mano y se ganó un par de miradas por parte de sus omegas. 

—No puedes ir por ahí haciendo ese tipo de preguntas — tosió,— el hecho de que estemos hablando ahora mismo, no quiere decir que somos amigos, Harry— su tono fue rudo. 

—Me disculpo. 

Sandy rió y luego le dio un gran golpe en el hombro a Harry. 

**_¿Ahora qué... le sucede?_ **

—¡Era broma!— exclama,— ¿quién te hirió tanto para tomarte muy enserio lo que acabo de decir?

—¿Eres bipolar o algo así? ¿Usas drogas?

—No. No. 

—Una alfa rara, sí. 

—Míralos — dice,— se olvidan de que tienen alfa. 

—Así son siempre. 

—Son capaz de irse los tres y dejarnos aquí en el aeropuerto. 

—Ni lo digas de broma. 

—Ni una mirada nos dan — tocó su pecho,— hieren mis sentimientos. 

—Exagerada. 

Niall comenzó a tocar el estómago de Louis y Timothée fingía que le hablaba al bebé.

—Ya en serio diles que no lo toquen.

—Exagerado — suspiró,— cuando tenga a uno de mis omegas en estado no dejaré que Louis se acerque. 

—Bien por ti. Aunque seguramente él no te haría caso y de todos modos tocaría a tu omega. 

—Entonces yo le gruño. 

—Y entonces te golpeó. 

—Y entonces nos peleamos. 

—Nuestros omegas tratan de separarnos pero no lo logran y solo se quedarían viendo como nos matamos a golpes. 

—Y nos hacemos enemigos. 

—Sí, enemigos mortales. 

—¿Te das cuenta que esta es la primer conversación más larga que hemos tenido? Un nuevo récord. 

—Así es. 

—Louis dijo que podíamos quedarnos en la casa de tus padres, pero tengo dos omegas que siempre andan de un lugar a otro. Pero gracias. 

—No creo que sean capaz de romper algo. 

—Tan solo velos, no se quedan quietos aunque estén en un lugar público. Ahora imagínate como estarán en la casa de tus padres. 

Harry suspiró. 

—En donde te fuistes meter, Sandía. 

—Sandy, mi nombre es Sandy. 

—La misma cosa. 

La risa ruidos llegó a los oídos de los tres omegas que estaban muy alejados de los alfas. 

—¿Y cómo los castigas?— preguntó, curioso,— al menos respóndeme esa simple pregunta. 

—¿De verdad quieres saber?— asintió,— la maleta de Louis — dijo. 

Harry la miró confundido. 

—Yo compré todo lo que hay en la maleta de Louis, eso es solo una pisca de lo que uso en ellos. 

—Ahora tengo una horrible imagen mental. 

—Tú querías saber, no te quejes.

—¡Louis, ya nos vamos!— el omega ni lo volteó a ver.

—Vaya, si que te hace mucho caso. 

—Cállate.

—Aburrido. 

—Omegas, es hora de irnos — habló fuerte y claro. Ellos rápidamente dejaron de hablar y se quedaron quietos, esperando a que Sandy volviera a decir algo,— cada uno tome su maleta. Ahora. 

Los omegas hicieron justo lo que Sandy les dijo, tomaron sus respectivas maletas y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la alfa. 

Sandy miró a Harry, muy orgullosa. 

—Presumida. 

—Tal vez. 

Harry fue hasta donde Louis estaba y lo tomó de la cadera, el omega estaba completamente lleno de los aromas de Niall y Timothée, y a decir verdad, eso fue muy incómodo para Harry.

—Puedes decirme que apesto a Niall y Timothée. — soltó, con confianza. 

—Apestas a Niall y Timothée. 

—¿Qué harás al respecto?— su voz fue sensual, no parecía la de él. Batió sus pestañas, cortas y brillosas al mismo tiempo que, mordía su labio.

—Esto — lo paró en seco. Comenzó dando besos en la frente de su omega, luego bajó hasta la nariz y posteriormente, al cuello del más bajo. Se aseguró de borrar todo rastro de los aromas de los otros omegas. 

—Actua así más seguido, te miras... sexy. 

—¿Si?

—Sí.

—Puedo actuar así todo el tiempo. 

Louis sonrió y tomo las mejillas del mayor, las apretó y movió como si fueran las de él. 

—Eres un buen alfa, ¿quién es un buen alfa? ¡Tú, tú eres un buen alfa!

—El embarazo te pone raro, omega. Camina que nos dejan.

—¡Trataba de hacerte cariñitos!

—¿Seguro?

—¡Alfa!

Rió.

En frente de ellos, Sandy tomaba a ambos omegas por la cadera. Niall por su lado iba callado y Timothée iba diciendo una que otra cosa, Sandy reía y Niall se hacía el enojado. 

Harry pensó que eran una pareja muy tierna. 

—Han traído regalos para el bebé.

—¿Más?— frunció el ceño y talló sus ojos,— ya no hay espacio para más regalos. 

—Haremos espacio, sino te sacamos a ti. 

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si no hay espacio para los regalos del bebé, el bebé y yo te sacamos del departamento, ¿te lo digo más lento?

—Asi está bien, gracias. 

Por suerte no habían dejado el auto tan lejos, estaba muy cerca —quizá demasiado— de la entrada del aeropuerto. 

En algún momento Harry cargó a Louis, ya que el omega no aguantaba el dolor de pies. Iba muy cómodo en los brazos de su alfa, se atrevió a abrir los primeros dos botones de la camisa de Harry para luego enterrar su nariz en el pecho del alfa, pues ahí estaba su aroma aún más fuerte. 

Soltaba quejidos, tenía sueño. 

La luz del sol le molestaba en sus bellos ojos, era molesto y lo ponía de mal humor. Harry se dio cuenta de eso y lo cubrió. 

—Yo las subo, ustedes vayan metiéndose en el auto — tomó las maletas de sus omegas y las metió en el maletero,— ¡No sé empujen!

Claramente, no le hicieron caso. 

—Dios santísimo, dame paciencia con estos dos omegas.

—¡No te quejes!— exclamaron Louis y Harry al mismo tiempo. 

—¡Que no me estoy quejando!— gruñó por lo bajo, no fue amenazante. 

—¡No le gruñas!

—Hey, ni siquiera le gruñi a tu omega. Así que cálmate.

El alfa no dijo nada más, dejó a Louis en su asiento.

—¿A dónde iremos?— preguntó cierto omega rubio, impaciente.

—A descansar, Niall. 

—Creí que iríamos a hacer turismo.

—Iremos mañana. 

Ambos omegas recargaron sus cabezas en los hombros de Sandy, pues ella había decidió ir en medio para así poder darle la misma atención a sus dos omegas. 

Louis se durmió, lo hizo pese a que había muchos ruidos en la parte trasera del auto. Tenía el sueño pesado, e incluso una que otra vez soltaba de esos ronquidos por lo bajo. Harry se aseguraba que no se fuera a golpear la cabeza.

Luego de un rato la alfa de hebras rojas y ojos verdes logró calmar a sus dos omegas inquietos, tan solo les dijo algo en al oído. Harry sintió curiosidad por eso. 

Niall no tardó en quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de Sandy, igual Timothée. Sandy les acariciaba el cabello muy suavemente y luego de unos minutos les dio un beso en la frente. 

—¿Quieres algo para comer?

—Sí, lo que sea está bien. 

Realmente se veía muy cansada, no solo porque bostezaba a cada segundo o porque tenía unas ligeras orejas en los ojos. En algunos momentos llegaba a cerrar sus ojos y luego los abrió de un solo golpe, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada. 

—Deberías dormir, aún falta mucho para llegar al departamento. 

—Estoy bien.

—No pareces estar bien.— la miró por el retrovisor.— Duerme, yo te aviso cuando lleguemos. 

—Bien — susurró. 

La alfa quedó completamente dormido, se recargó sobre Timothée. 

Harry se encargó de comprar comida suficiente para todos.

Se le hizo muy tierno ver cómo todos estaban dormidos, Louis seguía recargado sobre la ventana y de vez en cuando murmuraba una que otra cosa en voz muy baja. Sandy ahora estaba sobre Niall, muy cómoda. Y Timothée, bueno él iba babeando la ropa de Sandy. 

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Harry tuvo que hablarles más de una vez, pues ellos aun seguían dormidos. Hizo esto de sonar el claxon, ganándose varias miradas de enojo. Louis le pegó en el hombro y luego bajó del auto, enojado y con el ceño fruncido. 

Ayudó a Sandy con las maletas, solo eran dos pero muy, muy pesadas. Dejó las maletas en la habitación en donde se quedarían, les prestó mantas y almohadas limpias y con un buen aroma. 

Ahora mismo todos estaban en la mesa, comiendo lo que Harry había comprado hace un rato. 

Louis apenas y tocó la comida, la verdad es que, no es que no tuviera hambre, sino que, moría de sueño. Harry hizo esto de alimentarlo, aunque el omega de se negó en un principio al final aceptó. 

—No dejen la verdura, también se la tienen que comer — bufó,— Niall, Tim, la verdura.

—El brócoli sabe horrible.

—Claro que no. 

—Si no sabe horrible, ¿por qué no te lo comes tú?— Timothée enarcó una de sus cejas,— dinos. 

Harry y Louis apretaron sus labios para evitar reírse. 

—Al menos coman dos bocados más y se van a la cama. 

—Tú si que estas loca, Sandy. 

—Niall — dijo en tono de advertencia. 

—Aun es de día, por supuesto que no iremos a dormir.— la voz del omega rubio era diferente. 

—¿Me estás contradiciendo?

—¿No es obvio?

Se miraron por un buen rato. 

Timothée se hizo pequeño en su lugar, se sentía incómodo ya que él estaba en medio de Sandy y de Niall. 

—Creo que deberías irnos.— dijo Louis en voz baja, solamente para que su alfa lo escuchara,— Hay que llevarnos a Tim. 

—Shh, solo sigue comiendo y haz de cuenta que no estamos aquí. 

—Harry, hablo en serio. 

—Yo también. 

Trataron de seguir comiendo en silencio, pero Sandy y Niall seguían diciendo cosas y más cosas. Timothée simplemente se paró de la mesa y se fue a la habitación. 

—Harry, ya en serio — estaba incómodo,— hay que irnos. 

—Esta bien. 

—Iré a tomar un baño — el omega se puso de pie,— los veo luego. 

—Adios, Louis.— dijo la alfa. 

Harry simplemente se fue detrás de su omega. Fueron hasta la habitación, en donde Louis rápidamente se acostó en el nido y se quedó ahí, sin moverse o decir algo. 

—¿No te ibas a bañar?

—Luego.— suspiró.

—Me preguntó hasta cuándo estarán peleando esos dos. 

—Sandy es capaz de quedarse en la mesa por el resto del día, hasta que Niall se coma las verduras que hay en su plato. 

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Así le hacían sus tíos — volvió a decir,— cuando ella era pequeña— dijo despacio,— no le gustaban las verduras, siempre las dejaba en el plato. Sus tíos la dejaba en la mesa hasta que se comiera todo. Incluso llegó a dormir en la mesa. 

—¿Se crío con sus tíos?

—Hu-Huh— musitó,— pero se refiere a ellos como si fueran sus padres. Cuando ella me intentaba cortejar me llevó con ellos, son unas lindas personas y su mamá hace unas ricas galletas de avena. 

Bien, Harry se sintió algo celoso por esa confesión. 

—Ven, entra al nido — palmeo las mantas,— que vengas, tengo frío.

Harry caminó hasta el nido, quitó la manta que cubría y cerraba el nido, se acostó muy lentamente sobre las mantas y almohadas que estaban ahí. Se alejó un poco de su omega para darle su espacio.

—Quiero que Sandy te agrade, es mi amiga.

—Ella me agrada. 

—Sí, pero le gruñes cuando me abraza y me besa ma mejilla.— pellizco la mejilla de su alfa.— Yo no gruño cuando un omega te abraza. 

—Te enojas cuando estoy cerca de uno. 

—¡Los omegas te comen con la mirada!— rodó los ojos,— ¿que quieres que haga? ¿que me quedé viendo como todos te coquetean?

Harry rió y lo abrazó. 

—Solo no le gruñas a Sandy.

Harry estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por cierto omega rubio.

—¡Noche de omegas!— exclamó. 

—¡Niall, ven acá ahora mismo!— la voz de Sandy resonó detrás,—¡Te dije que no entrarás al espacio de ellos!

Sería una semana muy loca. 

✷✷✷

.

Había muchos dulces por todo el piso y botellas de refresco sobre la mesa que estaba en la sala, incluso se podían ver varias botellas pequeñas de helado de diferentes sabores. Los omegas estaban viendo una película, en total habían visto una cinco, estaban llorando y riendo e incluso a habían puesto a saltar de la emoción. 

Louis tocaba su estómago a cada rato, sentía como el bebé se movía de vez en cuando y a decir verdad, era una sensación muy hermosa. La primera vez que el bebé se movió fue muy emocionante para Harry y Louis. Fue algo más o menos así. 

El omega tenia un suéter muy cálido que hacía que su estómago quedará muy visible para todos. Harry estaba detrás de él. Estaban de camino a la oficina del alfa. El más alto pudo ver como el omega se paró de golpe y llevó ambas manos a su estómago. 

—Se movió — había dicho por lo bajo,— el cachorro se ha movido, alfa. 

—¿De verdad?— asintió,— ven... déjame tocarte.— puso sus dos manos en el estómago de Louis, sintió como este se sobresaltaba aún más. El bebé se había movido muy despacio. 

—Dime que lo sentiste.— exclamó muy emocionado, lágrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas. 

Algunos empleados que pasaban por ahí los miraban con ternura y tanta emoción, unos se atrevieron a acercarse y felicitar a la joven pareja. 

Después de ese día, Harry no dejaba de tocar el estómago de Louis y siempre se emocionaba cuando el cachorro se movía. Louis por su parte dejaba a Harry, también se emocionaba mucho. 

Y bueno, ahora mismo estaban teniendo una noche de omegas y una noche de alfas. Los tres omegas estaban en la sala comiendo mucha comida chatarra y los alfas estaban en la cocina, tomando whiskey y asegurándose que sus omegas estuvieran muy bien. 

Llevó una cucharada de helado a su boca, tenía sus piernas flexionadas y estaba recargado sobre el sillón, también tenía una sabana sobre su cuerpo. 

—¿Necesitan algo más?— preguntó la alfa desde la cocina. 

—Te avisamos si nos falta algo.— contestó Timothée. 

Se podría decir que, Sandy y Niall se habían enojado y no se habían hablado desde la comida. El omega hacia todo lo posible para no mirar a la alfa, ella trató de arreglar las cosas pero Niall simplemente la ignoró. No solo estaba enojado porque Sandy hizo que se comiera todos las verduras que había en su plato, sino que Sandy comería el error de decirle que era un omega que no hacía caso. 

La alfa estaba sentaba en la mesa con Harry, recargaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano. Suspiraba a cada rato. 

—¿Qué haces cuando tu omega se enfada contigo?— tenía la cabeza baja. 

—Bueno, Louis solo se enoja cuando tengo el aroma de otro omega. 

—Debí suponerlo. 

—Solo dale espacio y él solo se acercará a ti. 

—Entonces, solo tengo que dejar que este enojado conmigo mientras yo me siento miserable.— concluyó. 

—Sí, claro que sí.

Sandy miró hacía la sala, poniendo su mirada en Niall, el Omega estaba muy atento viendo la película y comiendo helado junto con unas barras de chocolate, sabía que luego le dolería el estómago. 

—No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esto — miró a Harry,— no soporto que uno de mis omegas esté enojado conmigo, Harry. Tengo ganas de ir con él y abrazarlo y decirle que lamento mucho haberlo llamado omega berrinchudo. Quizá soy una mala alfa. 

Harry frunció el ceño.—No eres una mala alfa, Sandy. Solo que, algunas veces te comportas como una idiota controladora, pero eso no quiere decir que seas una mala alfa. 

—Tal vez — tomó de su vaso,— aún así, el idiota mayor aquí eres tú. 

—Los idiotas tenemos que estar juntos. 

—Alfas idiotas, sí.— alzó su vaso y tomó todo lo que quedaba en el.— ¿Ya tienen un nombre para su cachorro?

—Aun estamos en eso. 

—Nacerá pronto y no tienen un nombre.

—¿Sabés lo difícil de que es decidir un nombre para tu cachorro? No sabes si elegir uno corto para que no se le dificulte decirlo o escribirlo. También, no sabes si elegir uno que sea muy difícil de pronunciar o muy fácil.

—Con eso que acabas de decir me has quitado las ganas de tener uno. 

—Es la verdad. 

Sandy rió.— Bueno, ¿Qué será?

—No lo sabemos, decidimos que era mejor que fuera una sorpresa. 

—Que estrés. 

—Sandy. 

—Okey, si es niña que se llame Sandy.

—Estas loca si crees que le pondré ese nombre a mi hija.— hizo una mueca.—No te ofendas, pero no me gusta ese nombre. 

—Sandy es un nombre muy lindo.

—Es más lindo Sandía. 

—¡Y dale con eso!— alzó sus brazos.— Louis no diría eso, seguramente él tiene el nombre de Sandy en su lista. 

—No, no lo creo. 

La alfa rio. 

—Bien, pero insisto en que será una niña.— alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Apostamos?

—Bien. Pero vas a perder. 

—Lo veremos.— sonrió. 

En la sala se podían escuchar como los gritos de los omegas, estaban maldiciendo la película. Los alfas pensaron que era un gesto demasiado tierno. 

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón, ya que lo omegas estaban en el piso junto con las cosas que estaban comiendo. Harry acarició el cabello sedoso de Louis, el omega solo un sonido muy tranquilo y dejó que el alfa le siguiera acariciando el cabello. 

Louis alzó su cubetita de helado en dirección a Harry, frunció el ceño cuando vio que Harry no había entendido lo que quería decir. Bufó, bajó el helado y sirvió un poco en la cuchara y luego alzó la cuchara a la altura del alfa. Y así es como el omega le daba helado a su alfa. 

Timothée hizo esto de sentarse en el regazo de Sandy, ganándose varias caricias en cabello y besos por todo su cuello. Reía en voz baja cuando Sandy lograba hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Al poco rato la alfa comenzó a arrullarlo como si quiera que se durmiera en ese momento. 

Niall, por su parte hacia todo lo posible para no mirar en dirección a Sandy, era fácil porque estaba detrás de él. Le prestó toda su atención a la película como si su vida dependieran de ello. Escuchaba como Sandy lo llamaba en voz baja, pero ni hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por voltear. 

Louis fue hasta la cocina y se sirvio algo de jugo en un vaso de vidrio, después regresó a la sala y se sentó dónde mismo. 

Sandy suspiró.

—¿Estás cansada?— la voz de Tim era muy cautelosa y baja. Sandy asintió,— podemos irnos a dormir.

—Al terminar la película.

—Falta una hora para que termine.— dijo Niall, amargado.— Pero puedes irte a dormir cuando quieras.

Harry rió, la alfa lo miró y luego Harry fingió que se ahogaba. Louis le dio leves palmadas en la espalda.

—Me quiero quedar con ustedes.

Timothée sonrió y se acomodó mucho mejor en el regazo de Sandy, cuidando de no patear a Harry. 

Sandy no dejaba de bostezar.

—Suficiente, vete a dormir ya. Haz estado todo el día despierta.— Niall giró, mirando muy atento a la alfa.— Tim, vete con ella. 

—Esta bien — el omega rizado se puso de pie y espero a que la alfa lo siguiera,— vamos a dormir. 

—Ve tú. 

—Sandy, vamos. 

—Quiero ver la película.

—Pero no te gustan las películas románticas.— todo voltearon a ver a cierto omega embarazado.— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? 

Harry se agachó a la altura de el omega.— Guarda silencio, Louis.— susurró.

—En ese caso, quitaré la película para vayas a dormir.— frunció su frente. 

—Quiero ver que lo hagas. 

—¿Me estás retando?— puso sus manos en la cadera y enarcó uno de sus cejas. En efecto, era una pose muy diva para el omega. 

—Si quieres tomarlo de esa manera, está bien. 

Tim simplemente se aburrió de eso y se fue a la habitación. Harry y Louis se miraban entre ellos, apretaban sus labios para no decir nada, Incluso el alfa se puso a comer helado y Louis siguió con su amando jugo. 

Niall se paró y apagó la tele, después sacó el disco de la película y se lo enseñó a la alfa. Sandy estaba de brazos cruzados y de ceño fruncido. 

—A dormir.

Ellos resopló. 

Se puso de pie.

—Y yo creyendo que los alfas mandaban.— opinó Harry.— Me equivoqué.

—Claro que los alfas mandamos, solo que, de vez en cuando hay que dejar que los omegas se sientan superiores.

—Por supuesto, los alfas mandamos. 

—Quisieras — Louis tenía su vaso de vidrio en una de sus manos, acariciaba muy lento su vientre ya hinchado. Claro, los omegas y sus poses muy divas. 

—Bueno, Sandy ya vete a dormir con tus omegas.— el tono burlón de Harry se notaba desde afuera del departamento. Comió helado para así evitar soltar un par de risas burlonas. 

—Louis, deberías considerar ponerle esa mordaza que te compre a Harry.

Comenzó a toser, quizá se ahogó con su propia saliva o quizá con todo el helado que se había metido a la boca. Su amando omega se alarmó y le dio palmadas en la espalda hasta que Harry dejó de toser exageradamente. Al final su cara estaba roja. 

—Demos gracias a que no moriste.— estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, Niall le pegó en el hombro.— Oye, si duele. 

Louis arqueó su espalda y suspiró, soltó un sonido que pareció ser más bien como un gemido. Pero no fue nada alarmante, porque de ser así Harry se habría dado cuenta a través del lazo. 

El lazo era una maravilla, Harry podía sentir los sentimientos de Louis, no podía negar que al principio fue un poco raro sentir eso, pero al final se acostumbraron los dos. Se llamaban a través de sus lobos interiores, se sentía aún más unidos, era como si, hubieran nacido para estar juntos. Cuando la marca había curado, Harry regresó a trabajar, aunque tenía ese presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder si dejaba a su omega solo. Era más que claro que algo tenía que pasar, Louis se sintió solo y llamó muchas veces a Harry a través del lazo, cuando el alfa llegó al departamento —sudoroso y muy angustiado— corrió rápido a la habitación y encontró a su omega En vuelto en sus camisas. El omega no paraba de repetir "La marca ardía y tú estabas lejos". 

Otra cosa que había pasado durante el embarazo de Louis y que ni él ni Harry se esperaban era que, los pechos del omega habían crecido como los de una omega mujer. No eran grande, pero tampoco eran muy pequeños. 

Y Harry no podía dejar de ver los pechos de su omega, mucho menos cuando el omega se la pasaba en camisas de tirantes. Cuando el omega vio que el alfa no dejaba de verlo, su cara se pudo algo roja de la vergüenza. 

Hubo una ocasión en donde Louis terminó completamente cansando y Harry quería hacer sentir bien a su omega, ¿Cómo?, Nada más y nada menos que, chupando los pechos de su omega. 

Ahora mismo Louis llevaba puesto un pequeño corpiño de tela delgada, el corpiño muy apenas y cubria los pechos de Louis. Harry se sintió con la necesidad de chuparlos y sacar algo de leche como si fuera un bebé. 

—¿Qué no te ibas a dormir?— habló después de un tiempo,—uno de tus omegas se fue, seguramente tiene frío.

—Cierto, cierto — hizo un puchero,— vámonos, rubio. 

—Me quedaré un rato — dijo,— además, tengo hambre y no hay nada de comida aquí. 

—No saldrás a comprar comida a esta hora. 

—Puedo ir con Louis. 

—No — estaba tensó,— te llevaré yo y Sandy que cuide de Louis. 

—Bien, iré a pregúntale a Timothée si tiene hambre. 

Minutos después, los dos omegas de Sandy fueron a comprar comida con Harry, dejando a Louis al cuidado de la alfa. Harry repitió un millón de veces que lo cuidara como si fuera su propia vida, a lo que Louis respondió _"Sandy muy apenas sabe cuidar de su vida y esperas que me cuide a mi"._ La alfa lo miró con una muy mala cara. 

La marca de Louis quemaba, leve. No era algo para alarmarse o al menos eso pensaba el pequeño omega. 

Louis hizo que Sandy le diera unos masajes en los pies, se acostó en el sillón y subió sus pies en el regazo de la alfa. A duras penas ella aceptó. Tenía una muy buena mano para dar masajes, casi envidiaba a cierto omega rubio y castaño. 

—¿Cómo es tener dos omegas?— arrugó su nariz.

La alfa estaba muy atenta dando los masajes en los pies de Louis, pareció pensar muy bien en su repuesta. 

—Supongo que, es igual a tener un omega — respondió,— aunque es algo cansado, teniendo en cuenta que mis omegas son un peligro cuando están juntos. 

—¿Crees que haya celos entre ellos dos? Sueles estar muy al pendiente de uno y del otro no.

—No lo creo. Ellos saben que los quiero... y si llegan a estar celosos entre ellos dos, me daría cuenta. 

Asintió. 

—Aun no me haz dicho el por qué siempre te han gustado los omegas hombres y no las omegas mujeres. 

—Si me gustan, salí con unas cuantas. 

—Pero prefieres a los omegas. 

—Asi es. 

—¿Por qué? 

—No lo sé — se encogió de hombros. 

—No es una respuesta. 

—¿Y por qué de pronto te interesa tanto una respuesta?— exaltó,— ni yo sé porque me gustan más los omegas que las omegas. 

—Okay, okay, ya no te exaltés. Diablos, y el embarazado soy yo.— resopló. 

—Aun no tienen nombre. 

—Ajá, ¿sabés lo difícil que es elegir solo uno? Hay tantos que me han gustado pero no me decido. 

—Me imagino. 

—Pero en fin, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace mucho tiempo — sabía que Louis podría salir con cualquier cosa,— ¿No es difícil tener... sexo con un omega hombre, considerando que tú eres una alfa mujer? 

Dejó de dar los masajes en los pies de Louis. 

—El embarazo si que te tiene raro. 

—¡Anda, dime! ¡Tengo curiosidad!

—¡Pues sigue teniendo esa curiosidad porque no te diré nada!— estaba muy avergonzada. 

—Le preguntaré a tus omegas. 

—¡Ni se te ocurra preguntarles!

—Se los preguntaré cuando ellos regresen — comenzó a reír, pero su risa se detuvo. Se tensó.

—¿Estás... bien?— lo tomó del hombro,— por favor dime que estás bien porque Harry me matará si algo te pasa.

Llevó su mano toda temblorosa a su pantalón, sintió por debajo de la tela. 

—Sandy...

Bajó una de sus piernas para que la alfa viera su pantalón y el sillón, ambos estaban mojados. 

—No me digas que tú...

—He roto fuente. 

—No... no — comenzó a sudar,— ¿por qué justo cuando Harry no está? ¡Sabes que me mareo con la sangre! Llama a tu alfa, Louis. 

—No creo que... aguante hasta que él llegue. 

—No, no lo harás. Te llevaré a un hospital... en un taxi y... con el poco dinero que tengo en mi cartera. 

Las contracciones comenzaron, cada cinco minutos, pera cada una era igual de dolorosa. Después comenzaron a cada rato, una más dolorosa que la anterior. 

No podía moverse, solo veía como la alfa estaba de un lugar a otro, buscando su cartera y la pañalera que Harry y Louis habían arreglado un mes antes. Ahora mismo a Louis se le estaba olvidando todo lo que en la clase de padres primerizos le enseñaron. No podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que su alfa no estaba con él. 

Su omega no podía llamar a su alfa, estaba sedado por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No tenía las fuerzas para llamar a su alfa, solo chillaba y gemía por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. 

—Ven aquí — la alfa lo alzó de los hombros e hizo que se recargara en ella,— iremos al hospital así que dile a ese cachorro que no tenga prisa por salir a conocer el mundo. 

—Sandy... cállate — su voz era débil,— solo vamos al hospital ¡Ah!

—Hospital, sí. 

Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron hasta la puerta principal del departamento, Sandy estuvo como loca haciendo señas para que un taxi se detuviera. El mundo parecía estar en contra de ellos dos porque los taxis que pasaban estaban ocupados. 

Louis gritaba y Sandy quería llorar. 

Envolvió sus brazos al rededor de su vientre, hacía todo lo posible para mantener su respiración muy tranquila. Había una capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo, la ropa que tenía puesta se le pegaba y lo hacía sentir muy incómodo. 

Quería que todo eso terminara en ese momento. 

Minutos después Sandy logró parar un taxi, fue hasta donde Louis estaba sentado y lo ayudó a subirse. Se aseguró de que Louis no hiciera movientos muy bruscos. 

—Al hospital más cercano, por favor y si puede ir rápido se lo agradecería. 

—Ese omega arruinara mis sillones con todo lo que está soltando.— dijo el beta. 

—¡¿Mi amigo está a punto de dar a luz y a usted solo le importan uno sillones?!— gruñó,— ¡Puede comprar otros después, ahora conduzca o haré que lo haga a la fuerza!— volvió a soltar un gruñido, está vez más fuerte. 

—Esta bien — tembló. 

Sandy tenía miedo y sabía que Niall y Tim ya se habían dado cuenta a través del lazo. 

✷

Por suerte había una tienda de comida rápida abierta. 

Habían considerado ir a comprar unos hotdogs en algún mini super. 

—Sin tomate — Timothée arrugó su nariz,— pero con mucha lechuga. 

—Crei que estando con Sandy comerían de todo.

—Ya lo dijiste, cuando estamos con Sandy comemos hasta lo que no, pero cuando ella no está cerca nos damos el lujo de lo que queramos. 

—Ya veo. 

—Así debe estar Louis — espeto el rubio,— come verduras cuando estás cerca, pero seguramente cuando no estás en el departamento se la pasa comiendo comida chatarra.

—Lo peor es que esconde las envolturas de lo que se come. 

Los omegas rieron. 

Harry sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. 

—Regresemos ya.— soltó. 

—Pero la comida aún no está.— chilló el omega rizado. 

**_Regresemos._ **

**_Hay que regresar ya._ **

—No importa, tenemos que volver ya. 

**_Nuestro omega._ **

**_¡Hay que ir con él!_ **

—Louis dará a luz — exclamó. Su pecho subía y bajaba,— tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. Hemos venido en el auto y... ¡solo vámonos!

Niall y Timothée llevaron una de sus manos a la marca, les picaba. 

—¿Me puede dar los hotdogs así incompletos?

—¡Deja eso y vámonos, Niall!

_Omega_...

✷

Corazón acelerado. 

Respiraron cortada. 

Un manojo de nervios. 

Manos y cuerpo temblorosos. 

Miedo. Miedo. Miedo. Miedo. Miedo. 

Ganas de llorar en cualquier por el constante dolor que sentía en la espalda baja.

Tenía muchas ganas de gritarle al chófer porque iba demasiado lento y se habían quedado atrapados en el maldito tráfico. Al parecer había ocurrido un accidente. 

Louis gritaba, lloraba y aullaba de dolor. 

Lo sabía, era su omega llamando a su alfa para que lo encontrara. 

—Suficiente, llame a una ambulancia — extendió su teléfono al chófer para que él le marcara a la ambulancia,— si no se da prisa lo mataré. 

Acostó a Louis en los sillones del taxi, le quitó los tenis y comenzó a quitarle su pantalón. Soltó un gruñido al ver que el beta se preocupaba por lo que pasaba en la parte trasera. Ella trató de no desmayarse al ver Louis en ese estado. 

—Estarás bien...— besó la frente de su amigo,— tú y tu cachorro estarán bien. 

—Harry...

—Él sabrá encontrarte, su alfa lo ayudará a encontrar a su omega. 

_Niall... Timothée..._

_—_ La ambulancia está en camino. 

—Okay — suspiró,— solo resiste y todo estará bien. Realmente no se que hacer en este tipo de cosas. 

—Mantener la boca cerrada... es buena idea — hizo una mueca de dolor,— dame... tu mano. 

—Mi mano, sí.

—Si tú... te comportas así... no quiero... imaginar como estara Harry — de nuevo chilló y apretó la mano de la alfa, lo hizo fuerte porque ella hizo una mueca también. 

—Debo confesar que quiero desmayarme — tragó saliva.

Louis la apretó con mucha más fuerza. 

—Si te desmayadas te golpeo. 

Tragó saliva y asintió más de una vez. 

—Recuerdame no embarazar a mis omegas.

—Recuerda esto cuando le estés metiendo tus ¡Ah, esto duele mucho!

Las sirenas de la ambulancia se escucharon muy cercas, Sandy obligó al beta a que saliera e hiciera señas a la ambulancia. Los médicos de bajaron casi en seguida. 

—Tomenlo con cuidado — dijo, tranquila. Louis casi se cae,— ¡Que lo tomen con cuidado par de inútiles, por algo son médicos!

Sandy se subió con Louis. 

En ningún momento dejo de sostener la mano de su amigo. Iba a cuidarlo, a protegerlo como si fuera su omega. 

—¡Recuérdame decirle a Harry que No me vuelva a dejar embarazado!— gritó, segundos después se quejó por el dolor que sintió al gritar. 

—Recuérdalo cuando esté metiéndote su — calló al sentir que el omega le apretó la mano,— está bien, me callo. 

—Si, te miras mejor cuando... estás callada. ¡¿Por qué no van más rápido?!

—Omega, no tienes que gritar cuando estás a punto de dar a luz.

Louis le gruñó al médico. 

_¿Todos los omegas son así cuando están a punto de dar a luz?_ Pensó, la alfa. 

Llegaron al hospital, pareció toda una eternidad. 

Bajaron a Louis con mucho cuidado, lo hicieron porque Sandy no había dejado de gruñir y amenazar a los médicos. Las enfermeras se asustaron por eso, pero sabían que era de lo más normal que un alfa se pusiera aún más protector con su omega. 

Sandy entró con Louis. 

Sostuvo la mano de su amigo, lo apoyo y lo alentaba a que siguiera. 

Pese a que Sandy se sentía mareada no dejó de mostrarse fuerte ante Louis. Le limpiaba el sudor a Louis con una toallita que una de las enfermeras le había dado, daba besos en la frente de Louis. 

Pero muy en el fondo, nada de eso le estaba gustando. Nunca pensó que un parto fuera tan... traumante. 

Cuando escuchó los primeros llantos del cachorro de Louis, se alegró tanto que fue hasta él solo para verlo. Era pequeño y estaba todo mojado, lo tomó en sus brazos para llevárselo Louis pero algo pasó. 

El corazón de Louis se detuvo. 

Sandy le dio el cachorro a una enfermera y salió. 

Escuchó unos gritos, era Harry. 

—¿Dónde está?— le preguntó,— ¿dónde está Louis? ¡Sandy!

Tenía la mirada perdida. 

Una enfermera salió detrás de Sandy. 

—¿Quién es el alfa de Louis Tomlinson?

—Yo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Su corazón se detuvo y comenzó rechazar la marca. Para este tipo de _casos_ se recomienda que el alfa vuelva a marcar al omega. Venga conmigo. 

Fue como un balde de agua helado cayendo por todo su cuerpo. 

_—¿Crees que sea un buen padre?_

_—Seras el mejor padre, alfa._

_—Y tú serás la mejor mami._

_—Por supuesto que lo sere, y nuestro cachorro querrá más a su mamá._

_—Eso lo veremos omega._

_—Isi li virimis imigi — repitió._

_—Incluso así, te ves muy hermoso._

_—Soy hermoso._

Todo parecía ser una cámara lenta. 

_—¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner?_

_—Aún no sabemos si es niña o niño, omega. Pero si es niña hay que ponerle coco._

_—¿Coco? Debes estar de broma._

_—No, lo digo en serio._

_—Bien, si es niña hay que ponerle lluvia._

_—¡Debes estar de broma!_

_—¿Rain?_

_—No, no._

_—Ya tendremos tiempo para elegir un nombre._

_—Okay._

Cuando llegó a la sala, casi se desmaya. Louis estaba tendido sobre la camilla metálica, los latidos de su corazón eran lentos... muy lentos. Su aroma era muy nulo. 

Todo eso era doloroso. 

Se acercó a él a paso lento, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Las enfermeras que estaban ahí también tenían miedo por lo que estaba pasando, todo un completo caos. 

Las enfermeras quitaron la bata de Louis para que su cuello quedara expuesto a Harry y así lo pudiera marcar. Antes de hacerlo le dio un beso. 

Harry enterró sus dientes en la marca que estaba en el cuello de Louis, ahora solo faltaba esperar. 

A sus oídos llegó ese sonido que tanto miedo le había causado, las enfermeras se movieron rápido para ver a Louis. Su corazón se iluminó al ver que su omega estaba en un buen estado. 

—Trae al cachorro — dijo una enfermera. 

Harry besó la frente de Louis muchas veces. 

—Señor — llamó la enfermera,— felicidades, han tenido un niño. 

_—Niño, quiero tener un niño._

_—¿Por qué un niño, omega?_

_—Son tranquilos._

_—¿No son las niñas las tranquilas?_

_—No, son los niños._

_—Omega..._

_—Yo era muy tranquilo cuando era un niño muy chiquito._

_—No me parece que fueras tranquilo cuando te peleaste con Fer._

_—¡Alfa!_

Tomó al bebé en sus brazos, tratando de que no se le cayera. Era hermoso, era lo más hermoso que sus ojos estaban viendo, claro que Louis también lo era. Tonto el bebé como Louis eran lo mejor que pudo pasar en su vida, no se arrepentía de nada, absolutamente de nada. 

No pudo evitar llorar por lo bajo. Quería que Louis lo viera. Quería ver cómo su omega tomaba en brazos a su hijo y lo llenaba de besos, junto con su aroma, porque claro, su hijo tendría el aroma de Harry y Louis en el para que nadie se le acercara. Sabía que Louis sería muy protector con el bebé, al igual que Harry. 

**_Tiene mucho parecido nuestro omega._ **

_Lo tiene._

Louis comenzó a despertar, muy lentamente abrió sus ojos y tomó la camisa de su alfa. 

—Pide... nos tomen una foto, alfa. 

Se alegro de escuchar la voz de su dulce omega, aunque esta era muy baja. 

Una de las enfermeras les tomó una foto, Louis trató de sonreír un poco. 

—¿Ya tienen el nombre para el cachorro?

—Hamlet — dijeron al mismo tiempo. 

Pese a todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, ellos quedaron juntos y ahora formarían su propia familia. 

—Te amo, alfa. 

—Yo más, omega.   
  


FIN


	23. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del niño es Hamlet, pase por una crisis donde no sabía qué nombre ponerle, es por que verán los nombre de Heist o Hamish, en otro momento tendré el tiempo para editar bien este capítulos y los anteriores.

**_Café._ **

_Sí._

**_Huele a café._ **

_Lo sé._

**_Está enojado._ **

_Lo sé._

**_Él está muy enojado, nos está mirando muy raro._ **

_Creeme, lo sé._

**_Sera nuestro fin._ **

_Quizá..._

**_¿Qué hemos hecho para que esté enojando?_ **

_No tengo ni la menor idea._

_Oh...creo que ya sé._

**_¿Que?_ **

_No compramos el helado que quería, tal vez sea eso._

**_¿Helado? ¿Cuál helado?_ **

_El que nos pidió en la mañana._

Había llegado del trabajo hace unos minutos, tan solo abrió la puerta, Louis lo recibió con una gran sonrisa pero al pasar los segundo, esa sonrisa desapareció por completo y bueno, ahora estaba enojado y Harry no sabía por qué.

**_No me gusta cuando nos mira así._ **

**_Parece que quiere...matarnos._ **

Louis acariciaba su vientre hinchado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. No dejaba de ver a Harry como si quisiera matarlo o decirle que se fuera de la casa...Harry tenía miedo de esa mirada.

—Omega...

Louis tapó su nariz, como si le hubiera llegado un aroma muy molesto.

—Apestas, Harry.— en efecto, estaba muy enojado. 

—¿... disculpa?— frunció el ceño.

**_¿Por qué dice que apestamos? ¡Nos bañamos en la mañana!_ **

—Apestas...hueles a otro omega...a muchos omegas.

—Estuve con tres omegas hoy— la expresión de Louis decía más que mil palabras,— no es...no es lo que crees. Hubo una junta y había tres omegas sentadas cerca de mí...no había notado que tenía sus olores.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Me iré a cambiar.

—No quiero que tengas el aroma de otro omega— dijo, aún enojado,— solo el mío.

—Sí, solo el tuyo. 

**_Solo el de él._ **

—Me cambiaré.— dijo.

—Vas a apestar nuestra cama con esos aromas— seguía cubriendo su nariz,— no la dejes en la cama...ponla en el cesto de ropa sucia o ponla a lavar de una vez.

—Esta bien, haré lo que pidas.

—Y asegúrate de no estar _muy_ cerca de otros omegas, Harry. Porque yo nunca traigo aromas de otros alfa a la casa, a _nuestra_ casa. ¿Te gustaría que llegara oliendo a otro alfa?

—No — gruñó.

—Ahora ve y quítate esa ropa.

**_Nunca se había enojado tanto._ **

_Es el embarazo, déjalo._

Quizá era eso. 

—Omega... — insistió.

—Dije, ve y quítate esa ropa apestosa — él realmente seguía muy enojado,— ¿no le harás caso a tu omega, Harry? 

—Me cambiaré cuando tenga un beso tuyo.

—No te daré nada. No quiero tener los aromas de esos omegas en mi.

El aroma de _café_ era aún más fuerte, tanto que al alfa le daban mareos con tan solo olerlo. 

Se escucharon ruidos que provenían de la cocina. 

—Tu hijo no quiere venir porque sabe que no hueles a mí o a él — estaba cruzado de brazos,— sabes muy bien que a él tampoco le gusta cuando hueles a alguien más, Harry. 

Se sentía extraño cuando su omega Lo llamaba _Harry_. 

—Lo siento, omega — su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse,— no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. Siempre hago cosas que no te gustan y siempre te enojas y me hace sentir mal. 

Su alfa trató de hablar con el omega de Louis, pero no le respondió. 

Harry caminó hasta la habitación, se quitó toda su ropa quedando únicamente en ropa interior, podía sentir la mirada del omega sobre él, no lo hacía sentir incómodo. Escuchó como el omega jadeaba por lo bajo, sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no decir algo más.

Dejó la ropa en el piso. 

—¡No la dejes en el piso!— exclamó, fue hasta donde estaba la ropa tirada. La tomo con las puntas de sus dedos y la llevó al cesto de ropa sucia,— puedes lavarla después, ahora toma una ducha y ven a cenar. 

Fue hasta la cocina, dejando a su alfa solo en la habitación. El pequeño Hamlet estaba sentado en una silla para niños, tenía su cara recargada sobre las palmas de sus dedos. Tenía un gran parecido con Harry y Louis, el cabello rizado del alfa, la nariz de botón del omega e incluso había nacido con un ojo azul y otro verde. 

Pero lo más especial era que, el pequeño alfa tenía más de un aroma.

—Nani... — hizo un leve puchero.

—¿Qué pasa, cachorro?— lo tomó del mentón y dejó un suave beso sobre la frente de su hijo.

—Papi huele raro... no me... gusta. 

—A mí tampoco me gusta cuando hueles así — suspiró,— deberíamos ir con él al trabajo, para que así no huela a nadie más ¿qué te parece?

Asintió muchas veces. 

—Pero tendrás que despertar temprano.

Negó.

—Entonces no iremos. 

Bufó. 

—Puedes dormir en la oficina de tu padre, hay algunas mantas allá y almohadas.

—¿Nani duerme conmigo?— batió sus pestañas.

—Por supuesto. 

El alfa apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Iug!— el niño tapó su nariz,— apestas, papi. No te acer... ques a nani.

—Hola Hamlet, yo también te extrañé — le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, pero segundos después él niño se limpió su mejilla,— oye. 

—No cerca de nani. 

—Alfa...

—No.

—Hamlet.

—No papi. 

Louis estaba de espaldas, tratando de no reír por lo que estaba pasando con su alfa y su hijo. 

Hamlet es muy protector con Louis, algunas veces no deja que Harry se acercara a Louis, incluso le ha llegado a gruñir a su padre. El omega se sentía feliz por tener un hijo tan protector. 

—¿Puedo darle un beso al menos?

—No, papi — hizo algo así como un gruñido muy leve,— tienes que pedirle permiso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... hueles mal. 

Harry enarcó una ceja.— Así hueles tú.

—¡Nani!

—Harry, deja a nuestro hijo en paz. 

—Esa cosa rabiosa empezó. 

—¡Nani!— alargó la i. Comenzó a llorar. 

—Suficiente, me voy de aquí — Louis dejó la comida a medio calentar y salió de la cocina sin nada más que decir. 

—¡Hiciste enojar a nani!

—Fuiste tú — se cruzó de brazos,— no tienes que ser tan posesivo con él, cachorro. Yo también quiero darle besos y abrazos a mi omega. 

—Ofendiste a mami... a mí— cuidó de no tartamudear,— no traigas aromas de otros, papi. Nani y yo nunca traemos otros aromas al nido. 

Se le hizo muy tierno que su hijo haya llamado _nido_ al departamento en donde vivían, en realidad todo lo que Hamlet decía resultaba ser algo tierno. 

—Lo sé, estuvo mal que haya hecho eso y me disculpé con tu madre. 

—Nani sigue enojado. 

—Lo sé, Hamlet. 

—Papi, siempre haces enojar a nani.

—Es el embarazo, Hamlet— frotó su frente, estaba muy cansado,— te serviré de comer, a tu madre se le olvidó servirte ante de irse. 

Asintió.

—¿Estas emocionado por tener una hermana?— tomó un plato hondo de la alacena y sirvió algo de sopa que Louis había preparado.

—Sí, nani y yo estuvimos pensando en nombres...— realmente se escuchaba muy emocionado,— pero aún no... tenemos uno. 

Harry dejó el plato en frente del pequeño alfa que estaba en la mesa, él hizo esto de soplar un poco en la sopa, como si eso fuera a enfriarla. 

—Nani no quiere ponerle coco a mi manita.

—Hermanita — corrigió. 

—Manita.

—Her-ma-ni-ta.

—Ma-ni-ta.

—Hermana.

—Mana. 

Harry suspiró. 

—¿Por qué coco?— se sentó con él,— ese es el aroma de tu madre. 

—¡Porque nani huele así!— exclamó, sonrió. Era increíble porque se le hacían unas líneas al costado de los ojos, como a Louis,— nani huele bien. 

—Ya veo — pensó,— es un buen nombre, pero no creo que Louis lo apruebe. 

Hamlet arrugó su nariz y comió de su sopa. 

—Nani sigue enojado, puedo sentirlo — bajo su mirada,— no me gusta cuando... se enoja. ¡No me da mi besito de buenas noches!

—No grites. 

Gruñó.

—Tampoco gruñas, si tu madre te escucha se enojara.

—No se enoja conmigo, solo contigo.

**_Es cierto._ **

—Tú haces que se enoje conmigo. 

—No.

—Necio. 

—Apestoso. 

Harry enarcó sus cejas. 

—Me he quitado el olor de los otros omegas, Hamlet. Ya deja de decirme así. 

—Pero aún hueles a eso — frunció sus pequeñas cejas,— no dormiras con nani si hueles así. 

—¿Y dónde pretendes que duerma?

Se alzó de hombros.—Con la tía Sandy.

—Ni siquiera están aquí. 

—El tío Zayn

—Tampoco está aquí. 

—La abuela Annie. 

—No. 

—¡La tía Gemma!— alzó sus hombros,— ve con ella, yo duermo con nani. 

—No, no iré a ninguna parte. 

Habló entre dientes, cosa que él alfa mayor no pudo escuchar. 

Comieron en silencio, aunque el pequeño alfa le preguntó a Harry sobre cómo le había ido en el trabajo, Harry contestó muy amable. 

—Sabes que no tienes que ser muy protector con Louis y aún así lo eres. 

—Sabes que no debes traer otros aromas al nido y aun así los traes. 

Suspiró, de nuevo. 

Bostezó y talló sus ojos. 

—Te llevaré a tu nido, ven.— lo cargó como si fuera un bebé y lo llevó hasta el nido que él había hecho para su cachorro, dejó un beso sobre su frente y lo marcó con su aroma.— Descansa, pequeño cachorro. 

—Descansa, papi — acarició la mejilla del alfa más alto,— no apestes el nido de nani y dile que... lo sientes. 

—Lo haré, no tienes de que preocuparte. 

Regresó a la cocina, lavó los platos que él y el pequeño alfa habían usado. 

Fue hasta la habitación, su omega estaba acostado en el nido, con una ligera bata cubriendo su cuerpo, lo mejor era que, la bata era transparente. Tan solo escuchó a Harry, el omega se sentó en el nido y miró a su alfa. 

No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo intentó. 

Harry volvió a tomar algo de ropa y se metió a la ducha, deseando que se le quieran los aromas de los omegas con los que había estado en el día. Debió suponerlo, sabía que su hijo era muy celoso al igual que Louis, debió haber sabido que su omega y su cachorro se iba a sentir ofendidos por llevar esos aromas al nido — según Hamlet —, Iba a tener que esforzarse para que Louis ya no siguiera enojado. 

Decidió dormir en ropa interior. 

Al salir del baño pudo ver como su omega estaba recargado en la cama, tenía algo en las manos —no sabía que era, no podía ver con claridad—. Tragó saliva, su omega seguía enojado y había otro aroma que no sabía de que era. 

_Café, coco y fresas._ Lo entendió. 

—¿Ya tienes sueño?— preguntó, atento. 

—S-sí omega. 

—Pero ahora tengo ganas.

**_Se por donde va esto._ **

—Acuéstate en la cama, alfa — mandó. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el clóset, giró al darse cuenta que Harry seguía en el mismo lugar que antes,— ahora, alfa. 

Se puso nervioso. 

—Relajate alfa, no es como si fuera a hacer algo malo — había algo raro en él,— porque si quiera hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Qué?— tartamudeo.

—No dije que podías hablar. — su tono había sido rudo, era casi como si un alfa lo hubiera dicho.— Solo hablaras cuando yo te lo diga, ¿entendiste? 

Harry no podía formular una sola palabra, sentía un nudo pequeño en la garganta. 

—¿Entendiste?— gruño,— asiente si entendiste. 

Asintió. 

—Bien. Bien. 

Dejó algunas cosas sobre la cama. 

—No fuiste un buen alfa — alzó unas esposas,— trajiste aromas a mi casa, a nuestra casa, sabiendo que eso me iba a ofender mucho y también a nuestro hijo. ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? 

—Ya no dejaré que te juntes con Sandy — tragó saliva,— haces cosas raras cuándo te ves con ella. 

—¡No dije que podías hablar! ¡Estoy considerando ponerte una mordaza en la boca y dejarte así por toda la noche! 

¿Era posible que Harry tuviera miedo? Porque vamos, su omega también tenia en las manos un cinturón de cuero, el cual no dejaba de estirar para que hiciera un sonido muy fuerte que hizo que hiciera eco por toda la habitación. ¿Su omega pensaba pegarle? 

**_Sandy es una mala influencia._ **

_Una pésima mala influencia._

Se veía tierno, su vientre resaltaba sobre la fina bata que cubría su cuerpo pequeño, su cabello estaba muy desordenado y algo largo, sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus labios de un tono rojo, sin mencionar que estaba húmedos y gruesos. 

Respiraba lento y sus moviendo eran muy cuidadosos y lentos, movía su cadera un poco y paraba su trasero para que logrará verse aún más grande. Louis era la perdición de Harry, realmente lo era. 

Muchos aromas combinados por toda la habitación, cuerpos sudorosos y calambres por todos lados. Para Harry era un situación normal, ya se había acostumbrado a que su omega dominara en ciertas ocasiones, y le gustaba, a él realmente le gustaba. 

—Ya sabes en donde poner tus manos — por fin habló. Sonrió al ver como su alfa ponía las manos en la cabecera de la cama. Podía sentir su lubricante escurrir por sus piernas hasta llegar al piso,— ¿ansioso, alfa?

Asintió. 

—Sabes que no fuiste un buen alfa y mereces un castigo — su corazón se aceleró,— dime, ¿cómo se te ocurrió estar cerca de tres omegas? ¿por qué no pensaste en tu omega y tu hijo?. Responde. 

—Estaba ocupado en la junta y no lo pensé. 

—Ya veo — murmurar.— ¿Qué harías si yo llego a la casa con el aroma de otro alfa?— iba a decir algo, pero el omega alzó la mano en señal de que no dijera nada,— estarías muy enojado y seguramente no me hablarias. ¿Te gustaría eso, alfa? 

No respondió. 

—¿Te gustaría que tenga el aroma de otro alfa, huh?— negó.

—No, no — hizo una mueca. 

—¿Hamlet ya se durmió?— preguntó, alzando sus cejas,— ¿Si o no? No te quedes mirándome embobado. 

—Sí, sí ya se durmió... creo.

—¿Crees?

—Solo lo lleve a su nido. 

Cruzó sus brazos y miró a Harry.— No bajes tus manos — estiró sus brazos y fue hasta Harry, le puso las esposas, se aseguró de que estas no estuvieran tan apretadas,— no te jales, vuelvo en un minuto. 

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con mi cachorro, tengo que asegurarme de que esté dormido para así poder seguir contigo. 

—¿Qué?

—Ya no hables, se un buen alfa y no hagas ruido — el alfa soltó un sonido leve,— ni un sonido, no me hagas ponerte una mordaza. 

Louis cerró la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido, caminó hasta la habitación de su cachorro y abrió la puerta, el alfa más pequeño dormía sobre su cálido nido, el cual tenía los aromas de Louis y Harry. 

Flexionó sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del nido, el pequeño alfa sintió el aroma del omega y lo abrazó, hundió su nariz de botón en el cuello del omega. Louis lo arrulló hasta que él se quedó dormido, minutos después lo dejo sobre el nido, asegurándose de que estuviera muy buen abrigado. 

Antes de salir de la habitación, tomó una manta que estaba por ahí y la llenó de su aroma, después puso esa manta a un lado de su hijo. Hamlet sin dudarlo abrazó la manta. 

Amaba a Hamlet.

Amaba a Harry. 

Era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. 

Salió después de unos largos minutos. Sus pasos eran lentos, siempre eran lentos. Acariciaba su vientre con tanta delicadeza, aún faltanban meses para que su pequeña hija naciera, estaba muy emocionado, pero nadie le ganaba a Hamlet, él estaba muy ansioso por tener a alguien con quién jugar. Aunque al principio Louis se negó rotundamente en tener otro hijo, por lo que había pasado la última vez, al final aceptó. 

La habitación estaba como antes, Harry estaba en la cama con sus manos en la cabecera de la cama, no hacía ningún ruido, eso alegró a Louis. El alfa estaba sudando, llegó a mojar las mantas con su sudor. 

—Espero no haberme tardado mucho — estaba conciente de que sí se había tardado mucho,— nuestro hijo duerme, ahora puedo continuar con tu castigo, alfa. 

Suspiró. 

—Pero aún no sé que haré — hizo un puchero, llevo su dedo al mentón y lo palmeo un poco,— hemos usado la mayoría de las cosas que están aquí. Debemos considerar la idea de ir a comprar más cosas. 

—Iremos mañana — murmuró, esperaba a que Louis no le dijera nada por haber hablado sin su permiso. 

—Bien. 

Rebuscó en más cosas que estaban en la parte de abajo del closet.— Sogas, esposas, mordazas, vibradores para mí. Esto nunca supe para que era. Creo que usaremos las vendas para los ojos, de nuevo. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Asintió. 

—Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea — una vez más, el alfa tragó saliva,— podemos dejar tu castigo para después, ¿si?

—Si eso quieres. 

El omega le quitó las esposas.—Parate de la cama, anda. 

Con el ceño fruncido se paró de la cama y se fue hasta el rincón, mirando como su omega se acostaba y hacia una cara de placer. 

—Pon las esposas en mis muñecas — pidió,— ¿no escuchaste?

Sus manos temblaban un poco, con mucho cuidado puso las esposas en las muñecas de Louis y luego las cerró en la cabecera de la cama. 

—Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, alfa.

Harry se atragantó. 

Hace unos minutos Harry estaba nervioso por lo que su omega haría, pero ahora lo estaba aún más porque no sabía por qué su omega había cambiado de opinión tan rápido. A veces no lograba entenderlo del todo bien. 

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás ahí sin hacer nada o vas a...?— no pudo seguir con su pregunta, pues Harry le había puesto la mano en la boca. 

—Ahora él que estará callado serás tú, omega.— quitó su mano.— Hazle caso a tu alfa. 

A Louis no le gustaba que Harry citara sus frases. 

Tomó la venda de ojos que estaba en el piso y se la colocó al omega, él se mantenía en completo silencio. 

El pecho de Louis subía y bajaba muy lentamente, se veía muy ansioso por lo que iba a pasar. Sus feromonas eran pesadas, llenó la habitación con ella, los espejos se empañaron por todo el calor que emanaba. 

Harry regresó al clóset, pero no a la parte en donde estaban las cosas que solían usar, abrió la puerta que estaba al otro extremo y saco algo de ahí. Louis solo podía escuchar como la puerta del closet rechinaba cada ciertos segundos, se mantenía muy tranquilo en su lugar. 

Se sorprendió cuando Harry dejó caer algo sobre su cuerpo, era de cuero y estaba algo frío, lo peor es que, no sabía que era eso. Lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez en el hombro del omega.

—¿Qué es... eso?— se atrevió a hablar pese a que Harry se lo había prohibido,— eso no es algo que teníamos en nuestras cosas. 

—Lo sé. Es un _juguete_ que compre hace unos días, me sorprende que no lo hayas visto. 

—Quiero saber que es.— mandó. 

—Cuida el tono en que me estás hablando, omega — dijo rudo,— aún no te ha quedado claro que, ya no dominas ahora. 

Frunció el ceño.

—No, tu cuida tu tono alfa — gruñó,— el hecho de que esté esposado no quiere decir que eres dominante. 

Harry trono los huesos de su espalda y manos. A Louis se le pusieron los pelos de punta. 

—Entonces, ¿te crees dominante?— el tono de burla en su voz era notable,— un omega tan bonito como tú se cree dominante.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Chasqueó su lengua.— ¿Quieres ser alfa, Louis?

—No. 

Harry comenzó a abrir los botones de la bata de Louis —solo eran dos—, acarició la suave piel de su omega y luego le dio un beso en el pecho.

—El hecho que me guste dominarte, no quiere decir que quiera ser alfa. 

—Bien. Ya no hables. 

Puso su dedo en la barbilla de el omega y comenzó a bajar su dedo por el cuerpo del mayor, enarcó una ceja al ver que su dedo se elevaba cuando llegó al inicio del vientre hinchado de su omega. Era perfecto, era hermoso. 

—Quiero tu vientre — comenzó a besarlo,— me gusta tu vientre — besó los pezones rosados de Louis, haciéndolo estremecer. 

Louis apretaba sus manos en los barrotes que estaban en la cama, sabía que dejaría marcas en sus muñecas, pero ahora mismo no le importa mucho eso. Mordía su labio inferior hasta dejarlo rojo y muy lastimado. 

Abrió las piernas de Louis, le sacó las bragas muy rápido, incluso llegó a rasguñar la piel blanca de su omega, se le comenzaba a ponerle roja. Louis no ponía nada de resistencia, quizá era porque el deseaba eso. 

Se hundió en Louis, saboreando el dulce lubricante de su omega. Incluso, hizo esto de hundir uno de sus dedos en Louis, para después sacarlo y llevarlo a su boca, con tan de tener más de ese sabor que tango amaba. 

—Me atrevo a decir que, incluso sabes a coco.

—Eso fue muy atrevido y...— cortó,— muy obsceno, no digas esas cosas. 

—Diré lo que se me plazca, ¿tienes problema con eso, omega? Porque si los tiene podemos arreglarlo. 

Negó. 

—Buen omega.

Louis tenia su mirada en lo alto, Harry podía ver como el omega tenia su ceño fruncido. 

—A puesto a que te arrepientes de haber cambiado — burló. 

—Sí, sí me arrepiento. 

—¿Si que?

—¿Qué?— dijo de mala gana,— no creo que estés sordo. 

Se enojó. 

Gateó hasta estar aún más cerca del omega, lo tomó del mentón un poco brusco, en ese momento fue donde el omega puso algo de resistencia. 

—Quítame la venda de los ojos.— estaba enojado.

—No lo haré.

—Quitame.La.Venda. 

—No lo haré — repitió,— enojate todo lo que quieras, omega. No te haré caso, al menos no esta vez. 

—Si pudiera te golpearía en tu perfecta cara. 

—Lastima que no puedes — soltó el mentón del mayor, él rápidamente se giró bruscamente,— vamos, saca tus garritas de gatito enfadado. Incluso así te miras muy tierno. 

Gruñó. 

—Los omegas no gruñen. 

Volvió a gruñir. 

—No estás siendo un buen omega. 

—A ti no te sale — enseñó sus colmillos,— no cités mis frases. 

—¿Y si lo hago qué?— dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo. 

—Quítame las esposas y verás. 

—Sigue soñando, cariño.— rió.— Sabes, he considerado la idea de comprar un collar juntos con unas orejas de gato y una cola. 

—¿Las usarás tú o qué?— aún seguía con su mal tono. 

—Tú. 

—Quítame la venda — ahora su tono era apagado,— lo digo en serio, quitarmelas. 

—¿Por qué?

Suspiró. 

Se acomodó mejor en la cama, tratando de no hacer movimientos muy bruscos. 

—Alfa — llamó,— por favor quítame la venda. 

—Si lo pides en ese tono, claro que sí te las quito.

Desató la venda que tenía en los ojos y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche. 

—No vuelvas a ponerme esa cosa en los ojos, ¡Me pone nervioso!

Rodó sus ojos.— Eres gritón igual que Sandy. 

—¿En serio?— hizo un puchero,— creo que así hablo. 

—No, definitivamente tú no hablas así. 

Ladeó su cabeza, ocasionando que su cuello tronara despacio, sonrió por eso. Se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con la bata que estaba casi afuera de su cuerpo. 

—¿No tenías sueño?

—Se me ha quitado. Creí que tú querías...

—Se me han quitado las ganas — mentía, aún podía sentir el lubricante por sus piernas y trasero, era consiente de que mojó las mantas con su lubricante natural,— será mejor que me duerma ya, mañana iré contigo a la oficina. 

—Esto no es por los aromas ¿verdad?

Mordió su labio inferior. 

—No, no como crees. Solo quiero acompañar a mi alfa a su trabajo, también quiero ver a Des, por cierto ¿cómo está? 

—Omega, nunca haz sido bueno mintiendo. 

—No miento. 

—Omega. 

—Te estoy diciendo que yo no miento, Harvard.— fingió estar enojado. 

—Hace mucho tiempo que no llamas así.

Era cierto, Louis había dejado de decirle _Harvard_ a Harry, y a decir verdad para el alfa fue algo extraño. A comparación de Harry, él seguía diciéndole _Lewis_ a su omega. 

—Harvard — ronroneó,— tu piel se eriza cuando te digo así. 

Gateó hasta su alfa y se subió al regazo de él, comenzó a besarlo por detrás de la oreja y la mordió un poco. 

—Harvard — gimió,— ¿te gusta que te llame así? 

—Sí — agradeció por no haber tartamudeado al hablar, estaba nervioso por los cambios tan repentinos que tenía su omega. Inhaló profundamente para después soltar el aire con fuerza, haciendo que algunos de los cabellos de su omega se movieran.— Sí. 

Se paró del regazo y acostó al alfa en la cama, para después volver a ponerle en su regazo. 

—Te dejaré claro que no tienes que tener otro aroma que no sea el mío o el de nuestro hijo — se frotó con él, consiguió hacer gemir al alfa,— solo mi aroma. 

—Solo el tuyo. 

—¿A quien perteneces, alfa?— lo tomó del cuello y lo apretó.

—A tí, omega.

—Me perteneces — mordió su labio inferior,— dilo. 

—Te pertenezco. 

—Creo que no eres tan dominante, después de todo.— sonrió como si hubiera encontrado una finca de oro. 

—Puedo ser un alfa sumiso para ti — sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo,— puedo ser lo que me pidas. 

—Lo consideraré — dejó varias marcas en el cuello de Harry,— ahora follame. 

Bastaron tan solo unos castos segundos para que lo tomara de la cadera, ahora el omega había quedado a bajo, su cuerpo se veía mucho más pequeño y frágil, Harry iba a cuidarlo muy bien. 

Logró quitar la bata del cuerpo de Louis, la lanzó al piso para luego olvidarse de ella. 

—Espera — puso una mano en el pecho del más alto. Jaló la cobija y se la puso en el vientre,— al cachorra no debería ver esto. 

Se puso nervioso.

No iba a tomarlo en ese estado. 

—Sera menor que descanses, omega.

Grave error. No debió haberle dicho eso a su Omega.

—No quieres tomarme porque me veo...— cerró los ojos,— desagradable. 

—No, no es eso. 

—Claro que sí, no me miras como antes... doy asco. 

—Omega, omega mírame.— no lo hizo. 

Harry iba a decir algo más, pero unos golpesitos tímidos se escucharon en la puerta. 

—Nani... papi — llamó,— ¿están despiertos?

—Sí, no habrás la puerta, dejame salir. 

Louis se adelantó a ponerse su bata, abrió la puerta una vez que su alfa se vistió. 

—¿Qué pasa bebé?

—Nani, tengo hambre.

—Por dios son casi la una — dijo Harry. 

—Una buena hora para comer, papi. 

_Ese es mi cachorro._ Pensó.

✷✷✷

—No me queda — aventó la camisa de tirantes al piso,— no me queda, no me queda. Nada de aquí me queda. 

Tenía al rededor de una hora sentado en el closet, buscando algo para ponerse para poder ir con Harry a la oficina. 

—Me aprieta — lanzó un pantalón color negro,— no me sube, este también me aprieta, no me cierra. ¡Nada me queda!

Se rindió. 

Se acostó en la ropa que había sacado.

—¿Qué haces ahí tirado?— su alfa había llegado a la habitación,— ¿es una nueva rabieta o algo así? 

—Mi ropa no me queda — lloró,— estoy gordo... 

—Debe haber algo aquí que te quede.— caminó hasta el clóset y rebuscó entre la ropa.— Hace mucho que no te pones este, quizá te quede. 

—Ya me lo probé.

Suspiró. 

—¿Qué tal este?— alzó uno color gris, se veía algo desgastado,— es uno de tus favoritos.

—¡Tampoco me queda!— se puso en una posición fetal, comenzó a llorar,— ya no volveré a tener más hijos. 

**_No de nuevo._ **

—¡Es un infierno ser omega!— gritó,— ¡¿Por qué los alfas no son los que se embarazan?! 

Suspiró. 

—Ponte de pie, usarás mi ropa. 

Louis no se movió, siguió en la misma posición que antes, lloraba en silencio aunque sus sollozos si lograban escucharse, pero solo un poco. Limpió sus lágrimas con un pantalón que le quedaba cerca, después volvió a aventar el pantalón. 

—Veamos, que tenemos aquí — movió algunas camisas que estaban colgadas en ganchos, tomó una que era color azul claro y la puso en la cama. Después fue al cajón de los pantalones y sacó uno color negro que estaba rota en las rodillas,— ¿aún sigues en el suelo? Omega, será mejor que tú rabieta termine ya.

—Cargame — abrazó la pierna de su alfa, no parecía querer soltarla,— si no me cargas, no me levanto. 

—Pensé que solo tenía un cachorro, pero ahora veo que tengo dos. 

—Muy pronto serán tres. 

Cargó a Louis como si fuera un bebé, lo iba a sentar en la cama pero el omega no soltó al alfa. Lo tomó del cuello y hundió su nariz ahí, en donde el aroma era aún más fuerte. 

—Si no me sueltas no podré cambiarte.

—Pero no quiero soltarte. 

—Alguien está muy mimado hoy — besó la marca, haciendo que al omega se me erizará la piel,— bebé omega. 

—Hazlo de nuevo — dice,— vuelve a besar la marca. 

Besó la marca una y otra y otra vez, el omega se estremecía cada vez más, llegó a soltar un dulce y suave gemido, eso fue como música para los oídos de Harry. 

—Hay que detenernos, nuestro hijo está afuera y en cualquier momento puede entrar. 

—Sabe que tiene que tocar la puerta artes de entrar — musita,— pero está bien. No querrás llegar tarde al trabajo. 

—Sientate en la cama — el omega hizo lo que el alfa le pidió. A Harry se le derritió el corazón al ver que los pies de su omega no tocaba el piso,— alza sus hombros — primero le quitó la camisa de tela delgada que tenía puesta, para así poder ponerla la que había escogido,— eres perfecto. 

—Lo sé. Siempre me lo dices. 

La camisa le quedaba grande, muy grande. Siguió por quitar el short que Louis tenía puesto, era uno que tenía unos puntos por todos lados. Amaba ese short. 

—Me gustaría que te quedarás con este, pero habrá muchos alfas en la empresa y te comerán con la mirada — le bajó el short,— estira tus piernas.

—Saben que soy tu omega.

—Eso no evitar que te coman con la mirada — parecía molesto.

—Deberías hacer algo para que les quede claro que soy _tu omega_ y que no pueden mirarme — apretó sus labios.

—Si lo que quieres que me peleé con alguien, no lo haré. 

—Un pequeño gruñido bastará — jugó con el cabello de su alfa,— sí, puedes gruñirle a todos. 

—Así como tú les gruñes a los omegas. 

—Exacto — sonrió,— ya vas entendiendo alfa. 

Escucharon unos ruidos afuera de su habitación. 

—Hay que darnos prisa, Hamlet no tiene mucha paciencia. 

—Sí, ya lo noté. 

Puso de pie al omega, la camisa que le había puesto sí le quedaba muy grande, tuvo que hacerle un nudo a un lado. 

—Quizá no me quede contigo todo el día — comenzó despacio,— iré con Hamlet a comprar algo de ropa, ya sabes cómo está de emocionado por tener una _manita._

—Aun no sabe pronunciar bien algunas palabras. 

—Todavía es un cachorro, déjalo. 

—¡Nani!— gritó,— ¡Nani!

—Sin mencionar lo posesivo que es con su madre — suspiró,— ni yo soy tan posesivo.

—No, claro que no lo eres — rió,— ahora imagínate como estará con su hermana. 

—Nadie podrá controlarlo. 

—Para eso estás tú, alfa — le dio un casto beso en los labios,— para que controles a tu hijo. 

—Veremos que sucede. 

—¡Nani!

—¡Ya voy, cachorro!

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta la sala, en donde estaba Hamlet. El pequeño alfa tenía una pequeña mochila color negra, adentro tenía un cuaderno para colorear y dos rompecabezas pequeños. 

—¡Nani!— corrió hasta el omega,— ¡Estamos vestidos iguales!

Hamlet tambien tenía una camisa color azul y un pantalón negro. 

Cuando ya estaban en el auto, Louis cargó a Hamlet en sus piernas, ambos iban viendo por la ventana y hablaban sobre diferentes cosas. La risa de Hamlet era lo mejor, porque tenía un gran parece a la risa de Harry y a la de Louis, aunque sonara raro, si tenía un gran parecido. 

Cada vez que Hamlet decía una palabra mal, Harry lo corregía, haciendo enojar al pequeño alfa y acudiendo a Louis para que detuviera a Harry. 

Y como no podía faltar, Hamlet y Louis se tomaban fotos haciendo caras graciosas, incluso le tomaron fotos a Harry mientras iba conduciendo. 

Al llegar a la empresa Louis fue directamente a abrazar a Des y a Annie que por suerte estaba ahí, luego de unos minutos se despidió de ellos. 

Era de esperarse que, Louis tuviera algunas miradas sobre él, pero aún más cuando a Hamlet se le cayó su mochila y Louis tuvo que recogerla, dejándo su trasero a la vista de todos. Harry se molestó, bastó con que diera un fuerte gruñido muy territorial para que las miradas se fueran de su omega. 

Louis sonrió, orgulloso de su alfa, porque después de todo Harry le hacía caso a Louis en todos los aspectos. 

✷✷✷

—Ese — señaló una muda de ropa,— y ese color rosa. 

—Hamlet, ¿no crees que ya tenemos mucha ropa para tu hermana?— señaló la ropa que habían puesto en el carrito,— además que, aún falta para ella nazca.

Volteó a ver la ropa que estaba en el carrito.—No es suficiente, nani. Ella tiene que tener una ropa para... combinarla conmigo. 

—La semana pasada te compre ropa combinada — tomó algunas mudas de ropa y las dejo en donde estaban,— no le pondremos toda esta ropa tu hermana. 

—¡No, nani!— lloró. Estiró sus brazos para poder alcanzar la ropa que Louis había colgado,— dame, dame. 

—Hamlet— advirtió. 

Dejó de intentar alcanzar la ropa, en su lugar puso sus manos en las barras que el carrito tenía. 

—Debemos ir por ropa para tu padre — comenzó a empujar el carrito,— también para mi y mantas para el nido de tu hermana.

—Nido para manita.

—Así es, pequeño alfa.

—¿Ella será alfa o omega?— preguntó, jugando con sus dedos. 

—No lo sé, supongo que será omega. 

—Okay — suspiró,— ella me agradará, no importa si es alfa u omega. Yo la quiero porque es mi... mi manita. 

Louis le sonrió. 

—Nani, mira esas batas — señaló unas batas de seda,— nani, te verías bonito.

—Gracias, cachorro — besó su frente,—me probaré unas ¿si? 

Asintió. 

Bajó a su cachorro del carrito y lo tomó de la mano, agarró en total tres batas de seda, dos eran color crema y la otra de un tono rosa muy bajo. 

—Espérame aquí — lo sentó en los sillones que estaban afuera,— no te muevas de aquí y no hables con nadie. 

—Sí, nani. 

—Y no te metas los dedos en la boca, ya te lo he dicho. 

—Sí, nani. 

Louis fue a los probadores.— Mejor ven conmigo.

—¡Ir con nani!— corrió hasta el omega,— ¡el carrito!

—Ahí déjalo, nadie se lo llevará. 

—¿Y si alguien toma la ropa de manita? ¡Ella de quedará sin ropa!

—No, nadie tomará nada del carrito, Hamlet. 

—Pero y si...

—Nadie.

—Esta bien, nani.

Una vez más caminaron hasta los vestidores, una linda beta les dio el número de vestidor. Era un gran pasillos con pequeños cuartos, Louis se metió a uno y dejó a si hijo afuera. 

—¿Ya?

—Aun no, Hamlet. 

—Nani te tardas mucho poniéndote una bata. 

—Así somos los omegas. 

El pequeño alfa hizo una mueca de disgusto por lo que había dicho el omega mayor. 

A los pocos minutos salió Louis con una de las batas puestas, su vientre se le notaba mucho a pesar de tener tan pocos meses de embarazo. Se miro al espejo que estaba ahí, sonrió porque la bata se le veía realmente bien. 

—¡Nani te ves muy bonito!— exclamó,—Deblerias usar de estas todos los días.

—Deberías — corrigió. 

—Deblerias. 

—Trabajaremos en eso — alborotó el cabello del niño.— Siempre eres tierno, Hamlet. 

—Tierno y bonito como nani.

—¿Si?

—¡Sí!

—Y posesivo como Harry, de eso no hay duda.

—Tengo que cuidar a nani, eso no es ser posesivo. 

**_No, claro que no._** Había cierta burla en su voz. 

—Me cambiaré, no te muevas de ahí. 

Hamlet sacó uno de sus rompecabezas y comenzó a armarlo, primero empezó por las esquinas y luego con lo demás. Cuando Louis salió del vestidor, el alfa metió todas las piezas en la cajas asegurándose de que ninguna se le quedará. 

—Por suerte estás ahí para escoger las mantas para el nido de tu _manita._

—¡Nido para manita!— gritó,— vamos, vamos. 

—No tan rápido, cachorro. 

Literalmente, Hamlet iba casi corriendo y Louis trataba de seguir su paso junto con el carrito. Era de esperarse que el omega chocará con alguien por ir detrás de su hijo. Lo peor era que, había sido un alfa. 

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas!— gritó, molesto. 

Hamlet dejó de correr y se giró para ver a Louis. Su sangre comenzó a calentarse, caminó a paso apresurado con Louis y se puso enfrente de él. Sin previo aviso, dejo salir un gran gruñido demasiado territorial, tenía un gran parecido a los que Harry soltaba. 

—¡No te acerques a nani!— gritó, casi tan fuerte como lo hizo el alfa más grande.

Louis pudo percibir un aroma familiar muy pero muy familiar, ese aroma lo hizo estremecer. 

_Huele a café._

_Mi cachorro huele a café cuando se enoja_.

**_Como nosotros._ **

Nunca creyó que su cachorro tendría un aroma en común, mucho menos que fuera _café._ Pero al parecer, tenía más en común con su cachorro, de lo que había pensado. Y a decir verdad, Louis estaba feliz porque ahora tenía a alguien que era como él. 

—¡Pídele perdón a nani!— volvió a gritar, más fuerte y más territorial,—¡dile que lo sientes!

¿En verdad ese era su hijo? ¿Dónde había quedado el cachorro tierno? 

—¿Crees que le haré caso a un alfa cachorro como tú?— burló,— no molestes niño, aún no sabes si seras un alfa de verdad. 

**_¿A este que le pasa? ¿Un alfa de verdad? Debe estar loco._ **

—¡Soy un alfa!

—No, solo eres un cachorro que juega a ser alfa. 

Hamlet gruñó de nuevo. 

Ese alfa le gruñó de vuelta. 

¿Lo peor? Hamlet no se asustó por ese gruñido, fue como sí su enojo hubiera aumentado por ese gruñido.

Louis seguía sin poder moverse, escuchaba los gruñidos muy lejos y bajos. No sé había dado cuenta que, algunas personas los estaban viendo, como si se tratara de un programa de diversión. No fue hasta que, el alfa caminó hacia su hijo de forma muy amenazadora. 

Antes de que él alfa pudiera hacerle algo a su hijo, Louis empujó el carrito para que le pegará al alfa, por suerte fue así, el alfa se calló al piso. 

—Ven aquí — pidió,— estás caliente de la frente. Nos iremos ya. 

Pese a que tenían varias miradas sobre ellos, siguieron su camino muy naturalmente. 

Hamlet seguía oliendo a _café_ , era muerte y pesado. Estaba en silencio, junto con el omega mayor. Suspiraba cada cierto tiempo y le daba miradas tranquilas a Louis, esperando que su _nani_ dijera algo. 

—Escoge las mantas — habló despacio,— las que tú quieras. 

—Nani, ¿tú enfadado? 

—No estoy enfadado, cachorro. ¿Por qué piensas eso?— lo bajó del carrito.

—Por gruñirle a un alfa mayor — parecía que, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar,— pero... pero me enojé cuando te gritó nani. Mi alfa me dijo que te protegiera.

—Hablaremos de eso después. Ahora ve a escoger las mantas y almohadas para el nido — acarició su cabello,— y ya no tengas esa cara, sonríe, te miras muy tierno cuando lo haces. 

—¡Cómo nani!

—Claro que sí. 

Vio como su cachorro se alejaba y tomaba varias mantas y almohadas, llenó sus brazos al grado de llegar a tropezar por no ver el camino, Louis rio por eso y fue a ayudar a su hijo. Acomodó todo perfectamente en el carrito —el cual estaba casi lleno por la ropa de bebé y ahora por las cosas para el nido—, y luego vio como su hijo salía corriendo a tomar más cosas. 

Aprovecho para sacar su teléfono y mandarle un mensaje discreto a su alfa. 

_Tenemos que hablar sobre Hamlet._ Escribió tan rápido como pudo. 

_¿Pasa algo con él?_ Esa fue su respuesta. 

_Solo le ha gruñido a un alfa mucho mayor. No creí que llegaría a ese punto._

_Debió pasar algo muy malo para que haya hecho eso._

_Algo así. Adivina cuál es su aroma cuando está enojado._

_No soy adivino, omega._ Casi pudo escucharlo decirte esas cuatro palabras. 

_Café. Es café._

_Definitivamente tenemos que hablar_. 

No se molestó en responder otro cosa.

Llegó a poner unas cuantas almohadas en la parte de abajo del carrito. 

—Ya son demasiadas — dijo al ver como Hamlet iba por más almohadas,—cielo, ya son muchas mantas y almohadas. Ve y regresa esas. 

—Pero me gustan para mi nido — hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Ya veo, quieres más almohadas para tu nido — sonrió,— quizá podemos llevar unas tres. 

Su cachorro sonrió a tal grado de mostrar las líneas que se formaban a los costados de sus ojos. 

—Gracias, nani — abrazó la pierna del mayor. 

—Hora de irnos, ¿te subo al carro?— asintió. Lo tomó de las axilas y lo subió al carro,— Hamlet, ¿qué quieres de postre para esta noche?

—¡Fricheses!— alzó sus brazos,— nani, fricheses. 

Se le hizo agua en la boca de tan solo pensar en eso. 

—La semana pasaba hice y no te gustaron.

—No estaban esponjosos — batió sus pestañas,— pero ahora quiero. 

—Bien, hay que ir por la harina, huevos y leche.— comenzó a empujar el carrito. Trató de evitar a las personas para no chocar con alguien, para que a si no se volviera a respetar lo de hace rato.— Ví que también se hacen rellenos, ¿quieres que tengan relleno?

—Chocolate.

—Bien.

Louis agarró una bolsa de harina.— Toma, ya no hay espacio en el carro. Pondré los huevos a un lado, asegúrate de que no se caigan. ¿Si?

—Sí, nani. 

—Solo nos falta la leche. 

—Nani tiene leche — soltó de repente. 

Louis río. 

—Hamlet — dijo aún riendo,— esa es para tu hermana.

Frunció su ceño como si le hubieran dicho algo completamente desagradable, incluso arrugó su nariz. En efecto, todos los gestos que el pequeño alfa hacía, lograban tener un gran parecido a los que hacía Harry o Louis, él en verdad hacía sacado mucho parecido de sus padres. 

—¿Y de cuál es?— preguntó. 

—La que compramos de caja — su hijo parecía más confundido que antes,— con la que comes el cereal. 

—¿Cajita cuadrada?— con sus manos hizo una caja, demasiado pequeña.

—No hay de otra, así que supongo que sí — apretó sus labios para no reírse,— llevaremos una leche. Olvidé llevar ropa para Harry. 

—Ropa con tu aroma, nani. 

—Ajá — dice,— le pondré mi aroma cuando estemos en la casa, puedes poner también el tuyo. 

—¡Si!

El aroma de Hamlet era de durazno fuerte y muy territorial. Aunque Louis pensó que su hijo sería un omega, Harry se dio cuenta que en realidad sería un alfa, pues mostró ciertas actitudes de un alfa. 

Louis consentía mucho a Hamlet, aunque luego Harry se enojara por eso. Siempre se aseguraba de que su cachorro tuviera su aroma, eso lo hacía sentir muy seguro, no solo a Louis sino que también a Hamlet. 

Pese a que tenían el carrito casi lleno, Louis se las arregló para poner la ropa que le comprarían a Harry, tan solo eran unas cuantas camisas de tonos oscuros —asi le gustaban a Harry—, y un pantalón deportivo. 

—¿Quieres algo más antes de irnos?— preguntó.

—No, nani. 

—Bien, pasare a comprar un libro — avisó,— ven conmigo. 

Ingresó a la tienda de libros y fue hasta la sección de libros antigüos, últimamente tenía esa curiosidad por leer algo demasiado antigüo. La mayoría de los libros estaban muy dañados y eran de tonos marrones. Leyó cada uno de los títulos que estaban ahí, quería llevarse todos. 

A su lado Hamlet iba jugando con sus dedos y metiendo los en su boca, Louis lo vio y le dio una mirada de advertencia, el cachorro saco sus dedos muy rápido. 

Casi al final del pasillos, había un libro que descataba entre los demás, eran de un tono rojo vino y estaba algo desgastado de las orillas. Decidido, tomó el libro y leyó el título. 

_Nuestros secretos._ Creyó que sería algo romántico o cosas así. Decidió llevarlo a casa. 

—Nani — talló sus ojos,— tengo sueño. 

—Ya nos vamos. 

Luego de pagar el libro —que a su parecer el precio fue exageradamente demasiado—, salieron de la tienda y prendieron su camino a casa. 

Por suerte Annie y Des les habían obsequiado un auto, que tenía mucho más espacio que el de Harry. Sentó a Hamlet en el asiento para niños pequeños y luego metió todas las bolsas en donde estaban las mantas y las otras cosas que habían comprado. 

Puso algo de música para no aburrise en el camino a casa, se aseguró de no subirle mucho el volumen para no despertar a su cachorro, que dormía como un bebé en la parte de atrás. Tarereo una que otra canción en voz muy baja, incluso hacía el sonido que tenía de fondo, movía si cabeza muy lento y sin despegar la mirada de la carretera. En un semáforo aprovecho para hacer si asiento hacía atrás, pues le molestaba un poco en su vientre. 

Miró por el retrovisor la parte trasera del auto, su cachorro estaba de lado y babeando su ropa, si no tuviera las manos ocupadas le tomaría una foto. Hamlet tenía abrazada su mochila como si alguien fuera a quitársela, él siempre estaba cuidando esa pequeña mochila como su fuera su vida. Louis no sabía por qué, suponía que le gustaba demasiado. 

Mientras conducía, se puso a pesar sobre lo que había pasado en el aquel alfa. Estaba sorprendido y a la vez confundido, nunca se había imaginado que su cachorro se podría a pelear con un alfa mucho más grande que él. Estaba sorprendido porque su hijo no había notado ningún rasgo de miedo en ese momento, solo había mostrado su enojo. 

Louis quería entenderlo. 

Y esa fue la primera vez que, Louis comprendió a los demás, a sus amigos y a sus padres. Entendió lo que sentían sus padres al no saber la razón de sus aromas, pero el problema aquí no eran los aromas, si no el hecho de que su hijo fuera tan posesivo a tal grado de gruñirle a quien sea. 

O quizá solo era su alfa actuando tan protector por naturaleza, sí, quizá solo era eso. 

Otra cosa que había pasado era que, los aromas de Louis habían desaparecido y solo se podía percibir el de coco, el omega admitía que al principio los extraño, pero sus aromas regresaron cuando se enteró que estaba embarazado de nuevo. 

Hamlet era muy curioso cuando los aromas de Louis regresaron, literal, en un ocasión hizo enojar a Louis solo para oler su aroma de _café_ , después de eso no dejó de hacer muchas preguntas. Incluso hizo llorar a Louis, al final Harry lo regaño por eso. 

Lo mejor para Hamlet fue cuando le dijeron que tendría una hermana, se puso muy feliz el pequeño alfa, saltó por los sillones y corrió por todo el departamento, muy feliz. Desde entonces no dejaba de mostrar lo feliz que estaba por tener una hermana, pues desde hace tiempo había querido tener a alguien con quién jugar todo el día. 

Y hablando de Hamlet, había muchas cosas que decir de ese pequeño cachorro alfa. La primer palabra que dijo fue _Nani_ , Louis se emocionó por eso e hizo que su alfa le diera una pequeña cantidad de dinero, porque claro, ellos habian apostado sobre la primera palabra de su hijo. 

Y sobre apuestas, Louis se molestó mucho cuando se enteró que Sandy y Harry habían apostado sobre el sexo del cachorro. 

Eran tantas las cosas que había sobre esa familia, como por ejemplo, los constantes enojos que Louis se daba al ver como su cereal favorito estaba en lo alto de la alacena, junto con otras cosas. Se enojó aún más cuando un día vio llegar a su alfa con un pequeño banco de madera. 

Louis no había vuelto a hablar con su madre y al parecer ella tampoco. No se molestó en decirle que ya tenía un hijo y que muy pronto cumpliría los cuatro años. 

La abuela de Louis gritó mucho cuando se enteró que su único nieto estaba en cinta, ella asistió al primer cumpleaños de Hamlet. Poco tiempo después Louis viajó hasta Doncaster para despedir a su abuela. El omega lloró mucho. 

Estacionó el auto y salió, cargó a su hijo en sus brazos, como pudo agarro una bolsa que era donde estaban las cosas para hacer los fricheses que tango quería su cachorro. 

Al final lo recostó en la cama.

Sin más, comenzó a hacer los fricheses. Puso la harina en un plato hondo, después le puso algo de polvo para hornear, rompió dos huevos y los echó a la harina para al final echar la leche, sin más comenzó a revolver la mezcla. Cuido muy bien de no tirar la mezcla en la barra, para que después no estuviera tan pegajosa. 

Dejó la mezcla de un lado, tomó un sartén y lo puso en la estuvo, al sartén le puso aceite y esperó a que se calentará. Con la misma cuchara tomó algo de mezcla y luego la dejo caer en el sartén con aceite, hizo lo mismo hasta tener cinco fricheses en el aceite. Se alegró al ver como estos se ponían muy esponjosos. 

Tomó un plato le colocó dos servilletas, para que el aceite se escurriera. 

—Nani — escuchó la dulce voz de su cachorro,— ya no tengo sueño, ¿puedo estar aquí contigo?

—Por supuesto, toma asiento — le sonrió.

—¿Cuándo estarán los fricheses, nani?— jugó con sus pies,— ya quiero comer.

—Acabo de empezar, así que me voy a tardar unos minutos. Pero de una vez te digo que no vas a comer muchos, porque luego te dolerá tu panza. 

—Nani me soba — murmuró,— cuando me suele la panza. Así — metió sus manos debajo de la camisa azul que tenía puesta y comenzó a hacer círculos.

—Pero nani te está diciendo que no comerás mucho, ¿harás caso?— preguntó, sin despegar la mirada del sartén. 

—Sí — respondió,— no me gusta cuando nani se enoja conmigo. 

—Con que no te gusta. 

—No, no me gusta — de nuevo hizo un puchero,— no me da mi besito de buenas noches cuando se enoja nani. 

—Ya se con que castigarte, entonces. 

—¡Nani!— exclamó.

Louis sacó unas pequeñas bolitas de harina y las puso en el plato que tenía servilletas, Hamlet estaba a punto de tomar uno, pero Louis le pegó en la mano, muy despacio. 

—Estan calientes — le dijo,— espera a que se enfríen un poco. 

—¿Soplo?

—No creo que soplar te ayude mucho. 

—Puedo intentar.

—No, espera a que se enfríe.

—Se pone duro cuando está frío.

Hamlet no hizo caso, tomó una de las bolitas, se quemó sus dedos pero eso no fue impedimento para que le diera una mordida. Se quemó.

—Que te dije — exclamó Louis,— que no comieras porque estaba muy caliente, pero eres igual de terco como su padre. 

Hamlet estaba a punto de llorar. 

—No, no empieces a llorar porque te dije que no comieras. 

—Nani...

—No.

Suspiró. 

Fue a la habitación por algo de vaselina para ponerle en los dedos a su cachorro.

—Arde — mostró sus pequeños dedos.

—Claro que arde, agarraste de los primeros. Dame tu mano y no la muevas.— con su dedo tomó algo de vaselina y luego la embarró en los dedos de su cachorro, quien hacía todo su esfuerzo por no hacer ruido.—Ya está. Y no vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo, ¿entendiste?

—Sí.

—¿Si qué?

Pensó en su respuesta.— Sí entendí, nani.

—Bien.

Louis tomó uno de los fricheses que estaban en la parte de abajo, lo mordió y luego le dio el resgo a su cachorro, quien lo tomó con mucho gusto. 

—Rico nani.

Sonrió.

Todo bien hasta que recordó que había más en sartén, los sacó tan rápido como pudo.

—Iug nani, estos están negritos.— hizo una mueca.— Los quemaditos son para papi.

—Sí, hay que ponerlos a parte. 

—¡Sí!— rió.

El timbre sonó.

—¡Papi!

—Quieto — dijo,— yo iré a recibirlo, tú te quedas aquí y puedes comer fricheses pero solo los que no están muy caliente. 

—Pero quiero ir.

—No siempre obtienes lo que quieres. 

El niño no dijo nada más y se limitó a comer fricheses, claro que, se aseguró de tomar los que estaban hasta abajo, ya que esos no estaban tan caliente como los primeros. 

Antes de ir a abrir la puerta, se aseguró de no dejar nada en el sartén. 

—No te muevas de tu lugar— camino a la cocina. Escuchó como su hijo hacía todo lo contrario,— que bien lo haces, Hamlet.

Su hijo sonrió, tímido. 

El timbre no paraba de sonar. 

Quitó el candado y abrió la puerta. Su alfa estaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada fija en su omega.

—Apestas — le dijo,— de nuevo estuviste con omegas.

**_Yo lo huelo normal._ **

_Lo sé, solo quiero jugar un poco con nuestro alfa._

**_Entonces, no me opongo._ **

—¿Cómo... dices?— logró decir,— estuve todo el día con mi padre, Louis. 

**_Oh no, creo que se enojo._ **

_Hay que hacerlo enojar más._

—Pero, apestas a un omega.

—Antes de irte me marcaste con tu aroma, así que...— no completó su frase. 

—Apestas a tu omega — rió,— entra.

—¿Dónde nuestro cachorro?— besó el mentón de su omega. Se puso de rodillas y dejó un suave beso en el vientre de su omega.

—En cocina, comiendo fricheses.

—¿Fricheses? Creí que no le gustaban.

—Pensé lo mismo. 

—Me iré a cambiar — se puso de pie,—te veo en la cocina. 

El omega regresó a la cocina, viendo como su hijo tenia sus mejillas llenas por los fricheses.

—¿Te metiste dos a la boca?— preguntó, sínico.

—Fo fafi 

**_Eso vendría siendo como un "No Nani" o cualquier otra cosa._ **

—No mientas, Hamlet — se cruzó de brazos,— ¿cuántos te metiste a la boca? ¿dos? 

—Fes.

—¿Tres?— asintió,— ¿cómo... cómo pudiste meterte tres fricheses a la boca?

—Fo fo fe — hizo lo posible para masticar lo que tenía en si boca,— ¿fafi?

—No te entiendo. 

—Fo fienfo.

—¿Lo sientes?— preguntó. El niño asintió. 

El cachorro iba a decir algo más, pero Harry llegó a la cocina y se sentó a un lado de su hijo. 

—¿Qué tienes en las mejillas?— picó ambas mejilla, recibiendo un manotazo de parte de su omega,— no quieres vomitar. 

—Ofa fafi.

—¿Qué?— hizo una mueca.

—Se metió tres fricheses en la boca y no ha podido masticarlos. 

—Hamlet, deberías escupirlos — negó,— te vomitaras si no lo haces. 

—Sandy llamó — intervino Louis.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Estan esperando su segundo hijo, el pequeño Nyle ya casi tiene tres. Pensaron que sería buena idea tener otro. 

—Genial, ahora Tim está embarazado.

—Así es. Solo espero que no sea como Niall, muy protector con su hijo que todavía no nacía. 

—Eso esperemos. 

Estuvieron al rededor de veinte minutos hasta que por fin Hamlet pudo masticar todo lo que tenía en la boca, al final tomó un vaso de agua y siguió comiendo fricheses, está vez uno por uno. 

Después, Louis mandó a su alfa por las cosas que había dejado en el auto, Harry fue muy gustoso por las cosas. Y sin nada más se pudieron a hacer la cena, Harry le daba leves empujones a Louis con la cadera, ocasionando que el omega riera. 

Hamlet miraba con amor a sus padres. 

Louis le platicó a Harry sobre lo que había pasado en el supermercado, el alfa pareció muy sorprendido por eso. Al final le dijo a Hamlet _"Tienes que proteger a tu madre sin ningúna circunstancia"_ , Louis le otro manotazo en la mano. 

El cachorro parecía estar muy entretenido viendo como sus padres se peleaban, reía al ver como su _nani_ arrugaba la nariz cuando Harry le decía algo. 

—Suficiente, te dolerá el estómago — el alfa retiró el plato de fricheses de la mesa para ponerlos en el microondas,— puedes comer mañana.

—Se ponen duros — hizo una mueca y estiró sus brazos.

—¿Por qué tienes tus dedos rojos?

—Me queme.

—Ya veo — tomó los dedos que estaban rojos y los tocó.

—Duele — hizo una mueca y llevó sus dedos a la boca,— nani puso valisina.

—Vaselina.

—Vasilina. 

—Harry — el omega rió,— ya dejalo en paz. 

Después de comer, la pequeña familia se fue a la sala para ver una película.

—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó, señalando el libro que estaba sobre la una mesa de noche. Ayudó a su cachorro a sacar las películas que tenían guardadas en una pequeña caja,— ¿es nuevo?

—Sí, al parecer es un libro antigüo — dijo despacio,— creí que sería algo de romance, pero más bien son mitos y teorías. Se ve muy interesante.

—Entonces, me avisas si encuentras algo interesante.

—Claro.

Comenzó a hojear las páginas del libro, se aseguraba de hacerlo muy despacio para no terminar rompiendo las hojas. 

En realidad, si era un libro demasiado interesante, hablaba sobre las parejas destinadas y de como había iniciado eso. Louis estaba tan inmerso en el libro que, no se dio cuando habían puesto una película. 

Llegó a la página cuarentena y tres del libro, y a decir verdad, el título le llamó mucho la atención. 

_El aroma de la princesa Agnès._

_Había un reino que era gobernado por un rey muy arrogante y una reina amable. Tenían una linda hija que solía correr por los pasillos cuando el sol se ocultaba, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran por el viento._

_La princesa Agnès era muy querida en su reino, los campesinos siempre la saludaban y la halagaban por su perfecta belleza. Pero, a pesar de que la princesa era hermosa, nadie quería enlazarse con ella...¿por qué? porque ella no tenía aroma pese a que era omega._

_Agnès cayó en una profunda depresión por este acontecimiento, sus padres se preocuparon por ella._

_Los reyes tomaron una decisión. La llevarían con la hechicera del pueblo, a pesar de que la hechicería estuviera prohibida. Le explicaron todo a la vieja hechicera, ella tardó varios minutos en responder pero cuando lo hizo dijo;_

_—Tendras un aroma por cada estado de ánimo que tengas y tu alfa destinado tendrá que encontrar el verdadero._

_Al día siguiente la joven princesa salió a las calles de su pueblo, deleitando a los alfas y betas con sus dulces aromas._

_Al final, la princesa Agnès se enlazo con el hijo del cocineroo del castillo, pues ese alfa había descubierto un aroma que nadie más había descubierto._

_La historia de la princesa Agnès recorrió por todo el reino, llegado a los oídos de los demás reinos y de ahí salió la historia de El aroma de la princesa Agnès._

_Tiempo después, comenzaron a aparecer omegas y alfas con más de un aroma, solo para que su pareja destinada encontrara el verdadero._

Apretó sus labios. 

¿Sería verdad? 

Llevó una de sus manos a la boca y cerró el libro, hacia todo lo posible para no hacer ningún ruido, pero como siempre, fallaba. Tanto su alfa como su cachorro se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se alarmaron en seguida. 

—¿Estás bien?— su alfa le acarició la espalda,— omega... omega... omega.

—Nani — su cachorro le tocó la mejilla,— ¿Nani estás bien?

—Leé... leé esto — le pasó el libro a su alfa,— la página qué está marcada.

Harry comenzó a leer la página que su omega le había pedido, al terminar, también se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a su omega.

—Entonces, esta es la verdad. 

—Supongo... no lo sé — soltó el aire,— creí que nunca sabría por qué tenía más de un aroma. 

—No puedo asimilarlo... ¿tienes sangre de la realeza?

—¡Y yo que se!— exclamó. 

—Yo también quiero saber — el cachorro tomó el libro,— aún no se leer bien... papi 

—Sabes, las personas que se reían de mí por ser diferente y yo me reía de ellos por ser iguales — murmuró.

—Despues de todo si somos destinados — tomó del mentón a su omega,— me alegra saber que te encontré. 

—Ambos no encontramos. 

—No se besen... sigo aquí— escucharon la voz de Hamlet.

—Ya que estamos aquí,— habló por lo bajo,— me dirás cuál es el secreto de tu aroma — repitió las palabras que alguna vez dijo. 

—No hay secreto, nunca hubo un secreto. 

Hamlet simplemente se puso a ver la película. 

—Si tal solo hubiera comprado este libro antes, me habría ahorrado todo el sufrimiento que pase — juntaron sus frentes,— gracias por encontrar mi aroma. 

—Gracias a ti por dejarme encontrarlo. 

Recuerda la primera vez cuando vio a Harry, recuerda como su aroma había sido de uva. Recuerda cuando se levantó de muy mal humor y que su aroma había sido de café. Recuerda esas veces en donde estuvo triste a tal grado de que su aroma fuera de limón. Recuerda sus momentos en donde fue tan feliz que su aroma era de vainilla con chocolate. Pero lo que más recuerda fue cuando descubrió que en realidad su aroma de _coco._

Harry había llegado para salvarlo, para hacerle ver que no era diferente al resto solo por tener más de un aroma. Harry derrumbó todas esas barreras que Louis había creado con tan de alejarse de todo el mundo. Tan solo había sido Harry, y siempre sería Harry. 

Valió la pena rechazar tantos cortejos y a tantos alfas, porque al final encontró a uno que sí lo hacía muy feliz. Quizá este es un breve ejemplo de que no hay que conformarnos con lo primero que tengamos, porque siempre llegará algo mucho mejor. 

Ahora es el turno de Hamlet de encontrar a ese omega que descubra su aroma secreto, su aroma verdadero y Louis estaría con él sin importar que. 

Y después de tanto drama, es así como termina _el secreto de tu aroma._

—Agnès — murmuró,— ese será el nombre de la cachorra.


	24. Extra I/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño extra de Sandy, May y Louis.

Se le hizo tarde. Muy, muy tarde. 

Casi quería golpearse en la cabeza por no haberse dormido temprano, debió suponer que esto pasaría. Programó su alarma a las siete y media pero no la escuchó porque en verdad tenía mucho sueño. Se estaba maldiciendo una y otra y otra vez. 

Pudo sentir como su alfa se despertó, sintió cómo se estiró un poco para estar mucho más despierta, esto hizo que ella también estirara su espalda y tronara su cuello. Al final suspiró. Ahora solo debía esperar a que su alfa le dijera lo irresponsable que sería llegar llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo. 

Peinó su cabello, lo hizo con prisa y sin nada de cuidado. Chilló al jalar su cabello con fuerza. Se esforzó para dejar su cabello en un perfecto moño, se echó gel para que no le quedaran parados los cabellos. 

_Debo estar presentable._

**_Dudo que lo estés._ **

No pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.

**_Te van a bajar el sueldo por esto._ **

Gruñó. 

Hace días presentó su solicitud de empleo en la empresa de los Tomlinson, tuvo el honor de conocer al gran Mark Tomlinson, aunque no conoció a su hijo. Sabía que al llegar el hijo de Mark le daría un recorrido por toda la empresa, aunque estaba más que seguro de que él le diría algo por llegar tarde. Tendría que ir preparando su excusa de que se quedó dormida.

_No es como si el hijo de los Tomlinson fuera lo peor del mundo._

En más de una ocasión escuchó rumores sobre el hijo de los Tomlinson, pero se negó a creer todo lo que se decía de él. Lo que decía de él era que, era un omega con mal humor, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y sus feromonas a todo lo que daba. Un omega que le gustaba meterse en problemas con todos los alfas, omegas o betas. 

Sandy sabe que no siempre hay que creer en lo que dicen los demás. 

Tomó sus cosas y sin más salió de su casa. 

Por suerte el día estaría soleado, no había necesidad de tomar un paraguas. Subió a su auto — un modelo viejo y que la mayor parte del tiempo se detenía a media carretera, en verdad necesita comprar uno nuevo —, dejó su maletín en su asiento de copiloto. 

**_Una hora tarde, no puede ser peor._ **

_Cierra la boca._

No se molesto en subir la velocidad, lo menos que necesitaba era tener un accidente por ir con demasiada prisa a su primer día de trabajo. 

El mundo no estaba de su lado, pues ahora estaba en medio de un maldito tráfico.

—Ni siquiera son las dos de la tarde — murmuró,— ¿por qué demonios hay tráfico tan temprano?

Luego de una hora de estar atrapada en el tráfico, y de estar a punto de gritarles a todos que manejaron con mucha prisa, pudo llegar con bien a la empresa en donde trabajaría. Para ese entonces tenía los pelos de punta, ella en verdad estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le dirán. 

Al poner un pie dentro la empresa — que era aún más grande por dentro — recibió muchas miradas de omegas, estos le daban pequeñas sonrisas coquetas e incluso de atrevían a soltar sus feromonas cerca de la alfa. Sandy no pudo evitar arrugar su nariz ante la presencia de muchos aromas. Aunque los omegas eran todos lindos, Sandy por el momento no estaba tan interesada en tener uno como pareja. 

Una omega fingió tropezar con ella, Sandy muy educadamente la tomó por la cadera y le dijo que tuviera más cuidado, la omega le sonrió mientras que le dio las gracias, luego de eso la omega le dio su número y le dijo que la llamara para poder ir y tomar un café. En los pocos minutos que tenía en la presa consiguió al rededor de veinte números de omegas, dos de betas. Era de esperarse, Sandy es una alfa con mucha belleza y aroma fuerte e intimidante.

Caminó a la recepción, recuerda que Mark que le dijo que a lo mejor ella se encargaría de la recepción principal. 

—Hola, soy la nueva recepcionista — habló alta para ser escuchada,— debí llegar hace dos horas pero tuve algunos inconvenientes.

El alfa se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Sus ojos avellana la miraron como si fuera menos, pese a esto no se intimidó para nada. 

—Preguntaron por ti — desvío su mirada de la alfa,— estuvieron a punto de correrte pero en verdad necesitan una recepcionista. Llámalo suerte si quieres. 

**_Él en verdad parece que te odia._ **

—Aquí está tu gafete, asegúrate de no perderlo. Si lo haces lo descontarán de tu salario. 

Casi se ahoga con su saliva.—Lo cuidaré.

Le hizo una seña a para que entrara y dejara sus cosas en la gaveta que estaba debajo del escritorio. 

—Prende esa computadora. 

Lo hizo. Aunque quizá se debía a sus nervios, porque se le estaba complicando mucho poder prenderla.

—Como sea. En unos minutos llegará Louis y te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer, trata de hablarle con mucha calma y no lo mires demasiado. 

—¿Por qué no puedo verlo mucho?— enarcó una ceja. 

—No le gusta que lo miren, ademas porque muy pronto será mi omega — sonrió con alegría. 

—¿Tú omega? por un momento pensé que estaba mal tener pareja en la empresa. 

Le dio una mala mirada, estaba más que segura de que no era para su agrado y no sabía por qué si apenas se acaban de conocer. 

El alfa iba a decir algo más, pero cerró la boca de golpe y dirigió su mirada a la entrada, Sandy hizo lo mismo. Un omega con traje acababa de entrar, de inmediato todos le cedieron el paso con la mirada hacia abajo, parecían tenerle miedo. Sandy quería saber si todo lo que decían del omega era cierto o solamente rumores. 

—Tu omega acaba de llegar, eh — quiso romper con ese silencio incomodo en el que se había metido. Jadeo el ver que el alfa no tenía la mirada burlona de antes, más bien parecía tener miedo del omega. Estaba a punto de decirle algo más, de no ser por el fuerte aroma de _café_ que llegó a su nariz. 

—Joven Tomlinson.

—Nathaniel. 

Sandy se incomodó. 

—Por un momento creí que no te vería al entrar a la empresa — hizo una mueca con sus labios,— vete de aquí. 

Le dio una severa mirada a la alfa que estaba a su lado, Sandy no pudo evitar apartar la mirada del omega que tenía una cara de odiar a todo el maltido mundo.

—¿Eres la nueva?— asintió. Abrió sus ojos al ver cómo él omega le daba una sonrisa amable, todo ese rastro de café había desaparecido por completo, ahora era una magnífica esencia de vainilla con chocolate. Sandy, por un momento pensó que era el mejor aroma que su nariz olió. 

—Lamento mucho llegar tarde, me quedé dormida y luego me quedé atrapada en el tráfico de la mañana. Ni siquiera sabía que también se hace tráfico por las mañanas, fue toda una locura. 

Acercó su mirada al gafete de la alfa.—A todos nos puede llevar a pasar, Sandra.

—¿Qué? ¿Sandra?

—Así dice tu gafete. 

—Mi nombre es Sandy. 

—¿Sandía?— hizo su cabeza de lado.

—Sandía no, es Sandy.

—También suelen confundir mi nombre — rascó detrás de su cabeza,— en fin. Me alegra conocerte. 

—Igual igual — soltó unas risas nerviosas,— por cierto, tu alfa es muy agradable... aunque creo que no le agrade para nada. Otra cosa, no he podido prender la computadora, creo que se averió. 

—¿Alfa? ¿Cual alfa?

—El de hace unos momentos, su nombre es ¿Nathanael? ¿Nathan? Estoy segura que empieza algo así. 

—Nathaniel no es mi alfa — más que confundido parecía realmente enfadado,— solamente, le gusta ir por todos lados diciendo que muy pronto seremos pareja. No tengo nada que ver con él, lo bueno es que ahora que estás tú no tendré que verlo tan seguido ya que será el recepcionista de mi padre. 

**_Casi parece que esta obsesionado con él._ **

_Concuerdo._

—En lo que estábamos, ¿quieres que te ayude a prender la computadora?

—Hu-Huh.

El omega se metió para poder prender la computadora, no tardó mucho en hacerlo, lo cual dejó muy sorprendida a la alfa que estaba a su lado. 

Puede admitir que estaba muy sorprendida, Louis no era como decían, se estaba comportando muy amable con ella y le daba severas sonrisas lindas que hacían que su corazón se acelerara. Incluso admitió que él omega es muy lindo, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo. 

—Supongo que tu trabajo será agendar citas con los clientes, hacer llamadas con ellos o algo así. Dependiendo de cómo hagas tu trabajo te ascenderán, puede decirle a mi padre que te contrate como su segunda recepcionista.

Sandy no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos azules del omega, casi parecía el mismo azul del cielo o del mar. Sus pestañas largas los hacían aún más bellos, junto con esas pecas que tenía sobre sus pómulos. Sin duda alguna, Louis es él omega más hermosos que los ojos de Sandy han visto en su corta vida. 

La forma en que le prestaba mucha atención a la hora de decir algo, simplemente era perfecta. O el simple hecho de que quería tomarle una foto cada vez que lo veía sonreír amablemente también es perfecto.

Y su aroma, es magnífico y quería oler su cuello por el resto del día. Tenía mucha curiosidad en el aroma del omega, cuando llegó olía a café y ahora tenía un fuerte aroma de vainilla con chocolate. Quería hacer una pregunta, pero algo dentro de ella — su alfa —, le decía que mejor se guardara todas esas preguntas para después porque ella y Louis no estaban en un mucha confianza. 

Louis le hizo un recorrido por toda la empresa, Sandy estuvo atenta en todo lo que el pequeño omega decía. Se dio cuenta de que la empresa era aún más grande de que lo pensó, no solo el hecho de que tenía muchos pisos o el solo hecho de que había muchas, pero muchas oficinas, cada una con una función muy diferente. En verdad que la empresa de los Tomlinson es muy brillante, no pudo evitar pensar en todo el dinero que seguramente tenía en el banco. Pasaron cerca de la oficina de Louis, este le explicó que nadie entraba su oficina más que él, la razón era porque no le gustaba que sus _cosas_ tuvieran un aroma que fuera el de él, aunque Sandy quiso hacer una pregunta mejor se la guardó para después.

Louis no pudo evitar decirle a Sandy que, había muchos omegas en la empresa, los cuales estaban en el segundo piso, el cual era exclusivamente omegas. La empresa tenía tres niveles, al principio estaban los betas, luego los alfas y hasta arriba los omegas. Sandy estaría su mayor parte del tiempo con los betas, ya que la recepción principal estaba en el primer piso.

—En el almuerzo podemos juntarnos para que me hables más de ti, me pareces una alfa muy interesante, Sandra. 

—Es Sandy. 

—Sandra, Sandy, Sandía. Es casi lo mismo. 

Rió. 

—Es como si yo te llamara Lewis — comentó. 

Él omega se acercó mucho a ella.—Nunca me llames así — no parecía molesto. 

—Así que, te gusta llamar a las personas con otro nombre pero no te gusta que lo apliquen en ti. 

—Algo así. 

De repente, el omega la miró de más, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa y sus mejillas en un tono rosado. Louis frunció el ceño y se acercó más a ella. 

—¿Tu cabello es rojo natural?— preguntó. 

—Lo es. 

Louis estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero giró su vista hacia el omega que venía caminando hacia ellos, se veía que tenía prisa. Louis estaba punto de saludarlo de no ser porque él omega se tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendo que cayera en el pecho de la alfa, la cual gimoteó de sorpresa. 

—Ten más cuidado — lo ayudó a reincorporarse, aunque tuvo que sujetarlo por la cadera ya que el omega se tambaleó por unos cuantos segundos,— trata de no cargar muchas cosas en tus brazos. 

—G-Gracias. 

**_Ese omega es muy lindo, ve detrás de él y pregúntale si sale con alguien._ **

_No, no haré eso. Las relaciones están prohibidas en esta empresa._

**_Pero afuera no._ **

Sandy solamente pudo ver cómo él omega desaparecía de su vista. 

—Ese omega es Fer, lo verás muy seguido ya que siempre está corriendo de un lado a otro. Suele olvidarse de casi todo, pero aún así es un buen empleado. 

**_Con qué Fer._ **

—Supongo que se llevarán bien. 

—Eso esperemos. 

Y, mientras que a Sandy le gustó Louis, a su alfa le gustó Fer.

✷✷✷

Al final le fue muy bien en su nuevo trabajo. 

Lo mejor de todo era que no estaba de un lugar a otro, más bien solo se la pasaba en la recepción y de en cuanto acompañaba a Mark en sus juntas para tomar notas y agendar citas, ella y Nathaniel eran como su mano derecha — al menos eso decía Louis —. Aunque Nathaniel parecía querer lanzársele en cima cada vez que la veía, seguía sin entender por qué no era de su agrado. 

Sandy y Louis pasaban los almuerzos juntos, se hicieron algo así como buenos amigos. Se contaban muchas cosas y la mayor parte que la pasaban juntos sola estaba riendo y riendo, a Sandy le gustaba mucho escuchar la risa de Louis.

No pasó mucho tiempo para conocer a Zayn, un viejo amigo de Louis. Se conocieron en la cafetería de la empresa, el Omega iba a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla pero Sandy accidentalmente giró su cabeza haciendo que Zayn le diera el beso en los labios, tanto Zayn como Sandy se disculparon casi de inmediato. Aunque la culpa fue de Sandy, ya que giró su cabeza cuando vio pasar a Fer cerca de la mesa donde se encontraba con dos omegas. 

Luego a de un tiempo conoció a Niall, un omega con cabello rubio y ojos azules, muy carismático por cierto. Tanto ella como su alfa se sintieron muy bien estando cerca del omega, era como si no quisiera alejarse de aquel omega. Le agradaba, realmente le agradaba pero quisiera saber más sobre él y la forma en que Niall suele mirarla, con esos ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa que iluminaba el día de cualquier persona.

Fer era una cosa muy aparte, él omega siempre trataba de acercarse a la joven alfa, cada vez que la veía no dudaba en ir con ella y hablar tan siquiera un rato. Era extraño porque Fer siempre pegaba su cuerpo con él de Sandy, en un ocasion Fer dejó su aroma en la alfa y aunque ella no dudó en apartarlo, no se molesto en quitarse ese aroma tan extraño de su cuerpo. Fer la confundía, realmente lo hacía. No solo con el simple hecho de que estaba detrás de ella todo el tiempo y que de un día para otro se mostraba muy distante con ella y hacía como si fueran unos completos extraños.

Y Louis, él omega que por el momento la tenía vuelta loca. Louis por lo usual es muy amable con Sandy, cada vez que era la hora del descanso bajaba hasta el primer piso únicamente para ir y comer juntos el almuerzo, de vez en cuando Niall y Zayn se les acercaban pero no pasaba muy a menudo. Louis le platicó todo sobre sus aromas, la alfa solamente lo miró con cara de _"muy interesante, pero no entiendo"._ Louis tuvo que explicarle más de dos veces para que pudiera recordar cual era su aroma según su estado de ánimo. No tardó mucho para que ella entendiera. 

Sandy siempre le decía a Louis que era muy lindo y que sus aromas igual lo eran, y Louis siempre — literalmente siempre — le decía que sus aromas no tenían nada de lindo. Sandy ama cuando Louis la llama _Sandra o Sandia,_ según él le dice así porque se le olvida su nombre, pero Sandy sabe que es solo para molestarla. 

Sandy se confesó con Louis. 

Louis le dijo que sí. 

Y bien, luego de esos Sandy se aguantó las ganas de gritar de emoción, pero se aguantó porque estaba con Louis pero al llegar a su casa gritó hasta quedarse con la garganta seca, si, realmente eso pasó.

Ahora estaba de camino a la casa de Louis, porque él omega insistió en que debía ir a su casa y mostrar sus intenciones a sus padres, para que ellos vieran si merecía estar con su hijo. Sandy casi se ahoga cuando se enteró de la cena.

**_Sonrie, si sonríes pensarán que eres muy simpática. Pero tampoco exageres._ **

_Bien._

**_No te través al hablar o te mirarán de una forma muy extraña._ **

_No es como si yo me trabara cuando hablo, ni cuando me pongo nerviosa._

**_Todo puede pasar en la cena._ **

_La cena, algo me dice que saldrá mal._

**_No lo arruines Sandy, yo también tratare de comportarme._ **

_No vayas a soltar feromonas, eso si estaría demasiado raro._

**_¡Jamás hago eso!_ **

No se molesto en decirle algo más, pues sabía que hablar con su lobo ínterior puede resultar ser más difícil de lo que se imagina.

Trató de vestirse lo más formal posible, más bien se vistió cómo de costumbre; un pantalón de vestir color gris, el cual se pegaba muy bien su cinturita, un saco del mismo color con una cinta color negras, este también tenía las líneas de los botones color negra, claro que debajo del saco se puso una blusa negra pegada que casi no se notaba. Le gustaba mucho vestir en traje, en unas ocasiones trató de usar faldas pegas a sus piernas pero realmente no le gustaron del todo bien. 

Optó por llevar su cabello suelto, antes de esto lo planchó para que no se viera tan esponjado. 

Cuando estuvo completamente lista, no dudo en salir de su casa e ir directo a la de Louis. Debe admitir que estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no es como si todos los días vas y conoces a los padres del omegas que estás a punto de cortejar. En sus otras relaciones nunca conoció a los padres de esos omegas, quizá se debía a que no iba en serio con ellos, solamente una aventura de unos meses y ya. 

Sandy realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien. 

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo saldría completamente mal. 

Los Tomlinson son una familia que siempre están mostrando que tienen mucho dinero, se notaba mucho en su casa. Sandy casi se ahoga el ver la gran mansión de los Tomlinson, claramente varía más que su pequeña y humilde casa. 

El personal la escoltó hasta la entrada, le dijeron que dejara su auto en la parte trasera de la casa, la cual más bien parecían un estacionamiento exclusivamente para ellos. Sandy casi se muere al ver la colección de autos que estaba ahí, su auto no era nada con los demás. 

Louis ya la estaba esperando en la puerta, él omega lucia un hermoso suéter color azul celeste sus ojos resaltaban mucho, un pantalón de mezclilla y sus vans. 

—¡Sandy, te estaba esperando!— se abalanzó contra la alfa, enterando su medio en el pecho de la alfa, olfateando su fuerte aroma que logró tranquilizar al omega. Tomó por la cadera al omega, hundiendo la nariz en su cabellera,— estas muy linda hoy.

—He venido muy formal — rió nerviosa. 

—Para nada, mi madre esta más formal que tú y no se diga de mi padre. Yo soy el único que no se ha puesto nada formal. 

—Así te ves lindo. 

—Tú siempre dices que soy lindo — se separó de ella. La tomó de la mano para entrar a la casa,— aunque si lo soy, pero deberías ir buscando otro halago para decirme, Sandra. 

—Podría llamarte Lewis.

—¡Todo menos Lewis!, no es para lindo. Jamás dejare que me digan así. 

—Lo que tú digas...— hizo una cara de malicia,— Lewis.

Fingió estar molesto. Sandy fingió reír.

Louis la llevó adentro de la casa y vaya que si era muy lujosa, Sandy quería tocar todo y ver si era todo de verdad, incluso quiso ir y tocar la planta que estaba en la entrada. Y, como ella es una alfa que a veces suele ser muy curiosa, claro que fue hasta esa planta y averiguó si era real. 

Sandy arrancó una hoja y Louis casi se desmaya al ver esto porque esa planta es la favorita de su madre.

**_Genial, un punto menos._ **

_¡Cállate!_

_—_ Ya estamos aquí. 

Sandy miró a May, una omega realmente linda y con mucho parecido a Louis, no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa amable la cual May devolvió a duras penas. 

—Mamá, papá — llamó,— ella es Sandy, la alfa que quiere cortejarme. 

—Sandy, la nueva recepcionista — Mark tomó la palabra,— no creí que serías tú, me has tomado por sorpresa. 

Rascó su oreja, sin saber qué decir. 

—Aún no entiendo porque insististe en hacer esta cena, si de todas maneras rechazarás su cortejo. 

Tres pares de ojos vieron a la omega mayor, la cual tenía la mirada desviaba hacia algún punto de la casa. Sandy se sintió realmente por las palabras de las omega, pero así decidió seguir con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Sandy puede ser la afortunada. 

May abrió sus ojos.—Lo dudo.

—Dejen ese tema. Louis y Sandy tomen asiento, están a punto de traer la comida. 

Respiro profundamente. 

—Sandy, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?— la omega enarcó su ceja, más aparte piso una cara realmente seria. En la empresa decían que May es una omega con carácter blanco y que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ahora mismo era lo opuesto a lo que decían. 

—Bueno...— suspiró,— mis intenciones con sus hijo son simples; conocerlo mejor para después cortejarlo y posteriormente marcarlo. Estar al tanto de él y ver que nada le haga falta...solamente quiero que sea un omega feliz. 

Mark tenía sus ojos brillosos, al parecer le gustó mucho la respuesta de la alfa. Aunque por otra parte, May seguía estando seria. 

—¿Eres consciente de que Louis ha rechazado a muchos alfas que eran un buen partido para el?— preguntó con firmeza,— ¿qué te hace pensar que él aceptará tu cortejo?

—Quienes intentaron cortejar a Louis han sido alfas hombres y yo soy mujer, quizá yo haga cambiar a Louis de opinión — esas palabras fueran causa de su nerviosismo. 

—No hay nada de diferente, al final eres una alfa, el que seas mujer no quiere decir que Louis te acepte. 

Sintió como Louis tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa, esto hizo que ella se tranquilizara.

—Sandy tiene razón, he estado al rededor de alfas hombres, no estaría mal intentar estar con ella. 

May casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.—Así que estarás con ella por pura curiosidad. 

—Lo he dicho mal — murmuró,— a lo que me refiero es que, un alfa hombre y una alfa mujer son distintos, incluso su forma de cortejar es diferente. Sé que los alfas suelen ser muy posesivos y territoriales, pero las alfas pueden ser algo completamente opuesto opuesto, ellas pueden ser incluso más amables y amorosas. 

—No veo diferencia. 

—Tal vez Sandy pueda ser mi alfa. 

Sandy, May y Mark miraron al omega casi de inmediato.

—Quizá no lo han notado, pero Sandy es muy linda y amable conmigo. Ningún alfa me ha tratado como ella. En nuestras cita siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi y eso me gusta mucho. 

May estaba muy atenta a las palabras de su hijo, no puedo evitar darle una mirada de reojo a la alfa. Al final la omega sonrió, esta vez parecía una sonrisa feliz y no una completamente forzada. 

—Sandy, realmente tienes el corazón de mi hijo en sus manos. 

—Y casi ni me esforcé — rió. 

La cena transcurrió bien luego de eso, Louis decía miles de cosas sobre diferentes temas, al parecer nadie podía pararlo. Sus padres le ponían mucha atención cuando decía algo, pero más su madre, quien no le quito la mirada de encima. 

Sandy también decía una que otra cosa, procura dar respuestas cortas para así evitar trabarse o decir algo mal. 

—Sigo pensando que el nombre de la empresa no es la gran cosa _Tomlinson House,_ papá debiste elegir algo mejor. 

—¡Louis!

—Solo digo la verdad. 

—Lo he olvidado — murmuró la alfa en el oído del omega.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo se llama el nombre de la empresa?— e ahí los nervios de la alfa y la razón por la cual sus respuestas siempre eran cortas,— demonios. 

—Eso pasa cuando sucede — respondió. 

Luego de eso ambos se soltaron en fuertes carcajadas.

Ha estado tomando mucho vino en lo que va la cena y vaya que ahora estaba haciendo efecto. Le preguntó a Louis sobre dónde estaba el baño y éste le dijo por qué pasillo ir. Una vez en el baño hizo sus necesidades y al final se echó agua en la cara. 

Al salir del baño se sorprendió mucho de ver a May afuera, como si estuviera espetándola. 

—¿Tienes un minuto?— sonrió de oreja a oreja. May parecía ser una persona muy confiable Gracias a esa sonrisa que le dio a la alfa,— hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. 

**_Hablar con la madre de Louis no puede ser tan mala idea, después de todo puede que muy pronto sean familia, por lo tanto hay que llevarse bien._ **

_Solo no hay que dejarnos llevar por esa sonrisa._

**_Iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo._ **

—Sí, claro.

—Vamos a la cocina. 

May la tomó del brazo y caminaron hasta la cocina, la omega le transmitió una aura de tranquilidad por lo tanto Sandy no se preocupó por nada del mundo. 

En la cocina May busco copas de vino y le dio una a Sandy, luego sirvió un poco sobre su copa. Espero a que la omega comenzara a decir algo. 

—Sandy, ¿tú quieres a mi hijo?

—Por supuesto que sí. 

Creyó que sólo sería una conversación en donde May le diría algo como _"si le haces algo a mi hijo no te lo perdonaré",_ lástima que no sería así. 

—¿Qué harás cuando el rechace tu cortejo?

May parecía estar a punto de decir una gran confesión, esto hizo que los nervios de Sandy regresaran. 

—Seguiré intentando hasta que le diga que sí — respondió al instante,— pero si él continúan rechazándome, tendré que dejarlo ir. No sin antes preguntarle por qué. 

—Bien. 

**_Hay algo más en esto._ **

—Puedo preguntar, a que se debe esto — dijo por lo bajo,— May, si quiere decirme algo este es el momento. 

—Veo que eres una alfa segura de si misma, eres linda y eso — parecía burlarse de la alfa,— pero tendrás que irte preparando para cuando Louis rechace tu cortejo. 

—Yo no—

—Ha rechazado a muchos alfas, Sandy. Alfas guapos y muy ricos que le darían una buena vida, alfas que darían todo por tenerlo a su lado. Alfas que lo aman de verdad pero Louis simplemente les dio una patada y les dijo adiós. 

Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que decía May era del todo cierto. Louis le comentó sobre todo los alfas a los que ha rechazado por razones que no le dijo. 

—¿Qué puedes darle tú a Louis?— posó su mirada en ella.

—Los lujos no lo son todo, May. 

—Sandy, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con Louis. No pienses en que podrás marcarlo, él no permitiría aunque fueras la última alfa del mundo. 

Las palabras de May le dolía mucho, era como si le estuvieran enterrando miles y miles de navajas en todo su cuerpo sí que ella pudiera hacer algo. May en verdad parecía odiarla, tanto como para decirle todas esas cosas.

—Hablas de Louis como si fuera malo, cuando el es alguien lindo y amable. Louis se preocupa por los demás.

—Actúa así por el momento, dale tiempo y verás cómo es en verdad. 

—¿Por qué hablas así de tu propio hijo?

—Porque quiero que todos se den cuenta de la clase de omega que es Louis. 

—¿Siquiera hay clases de omega?— preguntó incrédula,— Louis es como cualquier otro omega.

—Te equivocas, no es como los demás.

—Lo es.

—¡Sus aromas no lo hacen diferente!

—No lo digo por eso — respondió de inmediato. 

—Entonces, por qué — insistió. 

May le dio una mirada extraña, por desgracia Sandy no pudo saber lo que esa mirada significaba.

**_Sal...hay que salir antes de que nos diga._ **

**_¡Sandy reacciona! Hay que irnos de este lugar._ **

Su cuerpo no se movía. 

—Louis puede tener hijos — cuatro simples palabras salieron de su boca.

—Como cualquier omega — respondió casi de inmediato. La joven alfa tenía su mirada puesta en la omega, quien la miraba igual. Se podía sentir la tensión entre ellas dos, era tan incomodo que daban ganas de vomitar toda la cena y el vino que vivió hace segundos. 

May lograba ponerle los pelos de punta. No solo su presencia era aterradora, sino que su aroma también lo era. Todo de ella gritaba incomodidad.

—Louis cree que no — dijo simple, como si no le importara decir esas simples palabras. Era como si ya estuviera completamente acostumbrada a decir eso,— toda su vida ha penado que no puede tener hijos. 

_¿Cómo siquiera lo puede decir tan natural?_

—Yo le he hecho creer eso — parecía tener algo de gracia en su tono de voz.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?— su estaba pálida por la sorpresa. Sintió su cabeza pesada al mismo tiempo que tenía ganas de vomitado y que posiblemente terminaría en el piso, seguía sin procesar la confesión que May le había hecho. 

¿Como siquiera puede decir todo eso sin derramar una lágrima? 

Debía ser una broma, ella en realidad desea que todo eso fuera una maldita broma de mal gusto por parte de May. Seguramente Louis entraría por la puerta riéndose por la cara de espanto que tenía Sandy, mientras que se disculpaba por la broma que le habían preparado.

—Porque quiero que estés preparada por si él acepta tu cortejo, aunque dudo mucho que él acepte. 

—Todos los alfas — no pudo continuar. Sintió que el aire se le fue de los pulmones,— todos los alfas que han cortejado a Louis le has dicho eso, ¿no? Louis no los rechazó sino que se han alejado por su cuenta. 

—Quizá. 

—¿Por qué Louis dice que ha rechazado a todos?— preguntó para sí misma. 

—Porque no quiere perder su orgullo.

**_Pobre de Louis._ **

—No quiero que Louis tenga alfa, quiero que se centre en la empresa. Él piensa lo mismo, no quiere tener una familia ni a un alfa que lo esté controlando, nunca le ha gustado mostrarse sumiso ante los demás — dijo despacio y en voz baja,— odia sus aromas aunque él no lo diga. Por las noches lo escucho llorar mientras maldice a cada uno de sus aromas, debo admitir que, siento algo de lastiman por el. Pero Louis debe aceptar que nunca podrá tener una familia o un alfa que lo marque. 

**_Has que detenga._ **

—Louis es un omega muy lindo, sí. Si él quiera podría tener a muchos alfas comiendo de la palma de su mano, por suerte no lo hace. 

—Es tu único hijo, ¿por qué razón le harías algo como esto?— preguntó en un hilo. 

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero que tenga alfa. 

—¡Pero el quiere tener uno aunque no lo admita!— espetó,— ¡apuesto a que él quiere tener una familia!

—Pronto se le acabará ese sueño. 

Quería golpear a May. 

Pero no podía porque es una omega y vaya que o quería lasque el reto de su vida en una cárcel de mala muerte. 

_Louis necesita saber todo esto._

**_¿Se lo dirás tú?_ **

_Si no le digo yo, ¿quien se lo dirá? May no parecer querer revelar este gran secreto._

**_Perdón, pero dudo mucho que Louis te crea._ **

—Vas por ahí diciendo que tu hijo es estéril — parpadeo para evitar llorar,— eres tan cruel, May. Usas una maldita máscara, haces que todos piensen que eres una buena omega cuando eres todo lo contrario.

**_—_** Sabes, al principio sólo quería decirte que Louis no podía tener hijos, aunque sabía que me responderías _"podemos adoptar",_ esa es la respuesta que todos los alfas me han dado. Pero tú, como eres una empleada de la empresa...quise que vivieras con ese secreto. 

—Louis debe saberlo. 

—No. 

—Se lo dire ahora mismo — giró, dispuesta a salir de la cocina e ir hasta la mesa en donde seguramente Louis estaba platicando alegremente con su padre. De no ser porque su brazo duro sujetado.

—No serías capaz de decirle — murmuró,— no serías capaz de ponerlo en mi contra. 

Tenía razón, por más que quiera decirle a Louis la verdad, no sería capaz de poner a Louis en contra de May. Seguramente se ganaría el odio de todos, incluso de Louis. Sandy en estos momentos tenía un inmenso lío en su cabeza. 

Por una parte deseaba ir con Louis, abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lloraba en su pecho. Pero por desgracia no podía volver a mover si cuerpo, no era porque May la sujetaba, sino que ahora mismo su cuerpo no quería cooperar con ella. 

—¿Qué pasará si el pasa su celo con un alfa y no usa protección?— preguntó, despacio y dudosa. Movió su brazo para librarse del agarra de May, acto seguido posó sus ojos en ella,— quedaría en cinta. 

—Por suerte nunca pasa sus celos con nadie. 

—Ah.

—Estás atrapada — murmuró.

—Lo sé — dio paso hacia enfrente,— pero tengo el presentimiento de que llegará el momento donde Louis quieta tener un alfa a su lado, y cuando eso pase, le contaré toda la verdad.

—Dudo que ese día llegue. 

Fue en ese momento que decidió abandonar la cocina e ir con Louis.

Le pidió que salieran un momento para poder tomar aire y estar un tiempo a solas, él omega acepto de inmediato. Mark le preguntó si todo estaba bien, ya que le vio muy agitada y pudo ver como May venía detrás de ellas, Sandy le dijo que no se preocupara por ella. 

Mark no iba a dejar ir a Sandy tan fácilmente, por lo tanto le dijo que le tuve una más confianza y que, si ella quisiera lo podría llamar padre, May quiso hacerse la amable e igualmente le dijo a Sandy que la llamara mamá. 

Ahora mismo estaba sentada afuera de la casa con Louis a su lado, él omega tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro mientras murmuraba una canción que no reconocía.

Louis alzó su mano derecha.—¿Notaste que use este suéter en nuestra primera cita?— preguntó alégrese.

—En la cual te pusiste nervioso.

—No puedes culparme, me llevaste a un restaurante que también era un hotel.

—Mi intención no era que pensaras otra cosa. 

Louis le dio un suave golpe en su pierna.—No es como si todos los días me llevaran a un restaurante que también es un hotel, ¿que tenías en mente cuando escogiste ese lugar, Sandy?

—Es lindo. 

No pudo decir nada más. 

—Ella te lo dijo ¿verdad?— preguntó despacio. Bajo su mirada por unos segundos para después alzar su mirada,— no suele guardarse nada. 

—Louis — llamó, dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad al omega. Su corazón se hizo pequeño al ver la bella sonrisa que él tenía en su rostro, parecía no importarle que su madre le haya dicho que no podía tener hijo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso, a que su madre fuera por la vida diciéndole a todos que su único hijo jamás iba a poder dale un nieto. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no era el momento, pero por otra parte quería decirle todo ahí mismo sin importarle nada. 

—Dime. 

Chasqueó su lengua. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, dio una fuerte calada de aire. Vainilla con chocolate, podría acostumbrarse a ese aroma. 

—No aceptes mi cortejo — susurró. Sus palabras le calaron en lo más profundo de su alma, en seguida se arrepintió. 

—¿Qué dices?

—Recházame ahora que tienes la oportunidad.

Louis se separó de ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Sé que no quieres aceptarlo, sé muy bien que no me ves como tu alfa, Louis. 

—Yo quiero aceptarlo — dijo con rapidez,— realmente quiero que seas mi alfa. De no ser así, no te habría traído a mi casa.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó,— intente besarte ante y giraste tu cabeza. 

—No es como si besara a todos.

—Si te gusto claro que habrías aceptado ese beso, Louis — no quería sonar tan dura con él omega.

—Vete, hablaremos en la empresa. 

No dijo nada más, simplemente fue hasta su auto y decidió volver a su casa.

**_¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?_ **

Al día siguiente en la empresa, Louis llegó y le entregó el regalo que le había dado días antes. 

—Tenias razón, no te quiero como mi alfa.

_Haré que Louis se enamore de un alfa, y que la verdad salga a la luz._


	25. Extra II/?

Hacer las compras no era su cosa favorita del día. 

Siempre se olvidaba de algo o compraba cosas de más, pese a que siempre llevaba una lista consigo. 

Empujó el carrito sin mucha energía, últimamente el trabajo la dejaba muy agotada. Ha estado yendo de un lugar a otro, con muchos papeles en las manos y cosas muy importantes que tiene que recordar para luego anotarlo en su libreta. Muy apenas y podía tener diez minutos para comer algo en la empresa, casi siempre se le veía comiendo en el escritorio de la recepción. Algunas veces los omegas se apiadaban de ella — los omegas que Sandy tenía detrás suyo, esto incluyendo a Fer — y le dejaban lonche para que la alfa no se mal pasara. 

Louis también suele ir y dejarle algo de comida, no sin antes decirle _"Te he dicho que comas en tu hora de descanso, por una vez en tu vida deja el trabajo para después. Tu salud debe ir primero, cabeza de zanahoria",_ aunque algunas veces también le decía alfa idiota y otras cosas más que ahora mismo no recuerda del todo bien. 

Sandy ha bajado mucho de peso, se le notaba en la cara, no solo Louis se lo dijo sino que también los demás omegas que solían hablar con ella en ratos pequeños. Sandy no le ha dicho a nadie que, suele marearse de vez en cuando, ella es una alfa y es fuerte — o al menos lo intenta —, nunca le ha gustado que la vean en su faceta de alfa débil. Hace unos días fue al doctor para que le dieran unas vitaminas, las cuales debe tomar antes de desayunar, le dieron otras pastillas que se las debe tomar antes de dormir, el doctor le dijo que siguieta tomando las pastillas hasta que se haya recuperado por completo. 

Suele ser muy descuidado cuando de su salude se tratan es por eso que quiere tener un omega, para que este le recuerde que debe poner su salud primero y después el trabajo. 

Ha visto a muchos alfas conseguir omega de manera rápida y sencilla, pero el hecho de conseguir un omega y pasar tus días con el/ella no era tan fácil como los demás decían.

Fue al pasillo donde estaban todos los supresores para el celo, aunque Sandy ya sabía la marca que usaba se limitó a perder el tiempo viendo todas las marcas de supresores, algunos de ellos contenían muchas hormonas y otros muy pocas, otras hacían efecto casi de inmediato y los demás tardaban mucho. Sabía que las pastillas hacían efecto según la persona que los consumía, no por tomar un supresor que hacía efecto en un minuto significaba que era cierto. 

Miró la lista que tenía en la mano, al principio estaba escrito con letras grandes y gruesas la palabra supresor, también anotó cuantas cajas tenía el la casa — una —. Tomó tres cajas para tener unos cuantos de repuestos. En más de una ocasión Sandy pensó en usar los inyectables, pero no tenía la fuerza voluntaria para inyectarse a su misma. 

El ruido de una caja cayendo llamó su atención. 

A su lado se encontraba un omega castaño, más bajito que ella. El omega se agacho para recoger la caja que se le había caído al piso, él tenía muchas cosas en sus manos, Sandy pensó en ir hasta él y ofrecerle su ayuda. Sabía que había omegas que se ofendían cuando un alfa les ofrecía ayuda cuando tenían muchas cosas en las manos, y a decir verdad, ese omega no tenía una cara muy amigable. 

**_Debe estar de mal humor porque se acerca su celo._ **

_Se ponen muy sentimentales cuando les llega el celo._

**_Por cierto, es lindo._ **

_Todos los omegas te parecen lindos._

**_¡Todos los omegas del mundo son lindos, ellos son la perfección de este mundo! No son simples personas, son como dioses._ **

**_Mueve ese trasero y hazle una reverencia._ **

_No de nuevo._

Su alfa le dio toda una platica sobre que los omegas deberían ser tratados como a unos verdaderos dioses, que nadie debería artreverse a faltarles al respeto. Sandy terminó quedándose dormida por todo esto y su alfa se indignó por eso.

Giró para ver al omega, quien estaba concentrado viendo todo tipo de supresores. 

_Oh vaya, yo jamás he tenido la valentía de usar los inyectables._

**_¿Será porque eres la única alfa con miedo a las agujas?_ **

_No me dan miedo...simplemente no las tolero._

**_Técnicamente estás diciendo que te dan miedo, son decirlo directamente._ **

_Calla de una vez._

Su lobo interior se burló de ella por el miedo a las agujas que tenía desde muy pequeña, esto era algo que casi nadie sabía. 

Unos alfas se acercaron al omega, ellos le dijeron algo que Sandy no logró escuchar con claridad, no es como si escuchar conversaciones ajenas fueran de su agrado. 

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia enfrente, fingiendo que veía los supresores para que los alfas no se dieran cuenta de que Sandy trataba de escuchar su conversación. Era extraño porque ella no hacía eso, pero por algún motivo, quería saber de lo que hablaban. 

**_Dudo que sean sus amigos. Mira bien la cara del omega, está serio pero por dentro está espantado, quizá quiera salir corriendo lo más pronto posible._ **

_¿Voy por el?_

**_No, solo quedaba viendo como una idiota._ **

Rodó los ojos. 

—Mucha agresividad el día de hoy — dijo para sí misma. 

Decidió dejar el carrito de compras escondido, caminó rodeando a los alfas y al omega que parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño en su lugar. Los alfas soltaron unas carcajadas que lastimaron los oídos de Sandy, inmediatamente chasqueó su lengua. 

Se quedó unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos. 

—Acepta mi invitación, omega — logró escuchar,— desde que te conocí me has gustado mucho. 

—Neil, acepta el cortejo de mi hermano. Se la pasa habiendo de ti a cada rato, ya me tiene arto de que siempre le diga que lo rechazas a cada rato. 

—Mi nombre no es Neil — espetó enojado. 

_Oh..._

**_¿Oh? ¿Oh, qué?_ **

_Es que tiene una voz muy linda._

_—_ Ya le he dicho a tu hermano que no me interesa ser su omega. Por favor, dejen de seguirme a todas partes, quiero hacer mis compras sin que los tenga detrás de mi. 

El alfa más alto lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Esto hizo que Sandy y su alfa se enojaran. 

Caminó hacia el omega desconocido, lo tomó de la cadera y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, llenándolo de su aroma casi de inmediato. Apartó la mano del otro alfa y puso la suya, dándole una leve caricia en el mentón. Su alfa tomó el control de su cuerpo, así que no fue consciente de cuándo llevó su nariz al cuello del omega, al mismo tiempo que le lamió la oreja. 

—Cariño, tardaste demasiado y me preocupé — dejó un beso sobre su frente,— dijiste que no tardarías mucho, ¿está todo bien? ¿quienes son estos alfas? ¿acaso te están molestando?

—Espera, espera, espera — tocó el puente de su nariz,— ¿tienes alfa? ¿Es por ella que me has estado rechazando durante tres meses?

—¿Has estado molestado a _mi omega_ por tres meses?— parecía estar a punto de sacar sus colmillos.

Pese a que el alfa era incluso más alto que Sandy, ella no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo o de que se sintiera intimidada. Más bien el alfa enfrente de ella parecía estás más asustado que nada, como si estuviera a punto de salir huyendo de ese pasillo. 

Puso al omega detrás de ella, de modo que estaba protegiéndolo. Él no puso nada de forcejeo, más bien se dejó llevar por la mano de Sandy, ya que la alfa lo hacía sentir muy seguro.

—Te hice una pregunta — espetó,— ¿por qué has estado detrás de _mi omega_ por tres meses?

—No tenía idea que tuviera alfa. No lleva otro aroma que no sea el suyo — respondió de inmediato,— además, nunca me dijo que estaba saliendo con una alfa. 

—Porque no me preguntaste — se puso de puntas para que su rostro sobresalía del hombro de la alfa y así poder dar la cara,— tú solo me preguntabas por tu cortejo y nada más por eso. No te interesó que estuviera saliendo con alguien. 

—Pero no tenías el aroma de ella sobre ti. 

—No es mi alfa para que me marque con su aroma. 

—Te acaba de marcar con su aroma ahora mismo y no solo eso, sino que también te reclamo enfrente de nosotros.

El omega y Sandy se quedaron tensos. 

**_Me encanta tomar el control sobre tu cuerpo._** Soltó unas risillas. 

_Carajo._

—Y se refirió a ti como si fueras su omega. 

—Una alfa actúa sin pensar al ver a otro alfa tocando al omega que le gusta — frunció el ceño. Giró para tomar al omega por la cadera y atraerlo a su cuerpo, para darle calor y confianza.— Que sea la última vez que estás cerca de él. Hay que irnos de aquí. 

Él omega sonrió. 

—Oh, déjame ayudarte con eso. 

—Esta bien, yo puedo con esto.

Fueron hasta donde Sandy había dejado el carrito de compras, ahí ella le dijo que dejara sus cosas, aunque Niall al principio se negó rotundamente porque según él podía con todo lo que tenía en las manos, al final aceptó dejar sus cosas en el carrito porque casi se le cae todo al piso cuando choco contra un omega. 

Caminaron en un completo silencio incómodo. 

Sandy quería decirle que lamentaba haberlo marcado con su aroma o de reclamarlo enfrente de dos alfas que eran completamente desconocidos. Ella realmente quería disculparse con ese omega castaño que estaba a su lado. No es como si ella fuera por ahí reclamando a todos los omegas que estuviesen en problemas, aunque su alfa parecía estar revoloteando de alegría por haber ayudado a tan bello omega.

**_Su aroma es lindo, él es lindo._** No había dejado de repetir eso una y otra y otra vez. Por un momento llegó a pensar en que quizá a su alfa le había gustado Niall, ya que su lobo interior tiene una debilidad por los omegas bonitos. 

—Lamento mucho llenar tu cuerpo con mi aroma — rascó detrás de su oreja,— actúe por instinto. 

**_Yo no lamento nada._ **

_Es que tú nunca lamentas nada._

—También por decir que eras mi omega — miró hacia enfrente,— dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Por un momento pensé que me llamarías loca o que me golpearías.

—Bueno, no es como si estuviera molesto por eso — el lobo de Sandy suspiró al escuchar suave voz del omega,— tu presencia hizo que me tranquilizara, me hiciste sentir seguro, fue por eso que te seguí la corriente. 

**_Me gusta...me gusta...me gusta._ **

_A ti te gustan todos los omegas._

**_Cómo no me van a gustar si todos los omegas son lindos._ **

_Y no solo eso, quieres que marque a todos los omegas que te gustan._

**_Sandy, mi querida Sandy, hay cosas que sé que tú no._ **

La alfa frunció el ceño. 

_¿A que te refieres?_

**_Este omega tiene algo que los otros no...Sandy es que acaso tú no...¿lo sientes?_ **

_¿Sentir qué?_

—Aunque si fue un poco raro que hayas acercado tu nariz a mi cuello y también el lamer mi oreja. Pero por otra parte creo que está bien, ya que por eso los alfas sí creyeron que éramos una pareja — al terminar de hablar, giró hacia la alfa y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. 

El pecho de Sandy se sintió extraño, sin olvidar que ella se sonrojó por la sonrisa del omega. Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que temió por eso. Su lobo interior parecía quererse burlar de ella, aunque lo más seguro es que lo haría en cualquier momento. 

_Creo sentir algo._

**_Tú confundes tus sentimientos por los demás. No lo entiendes, Sandy._ **

—Por cierto, soy Niall. 

—Sandy. 

—Sandy — murmuró,— me gusta tu nombre. 

—Suelen confundirlo con sandía — soltó una risa,— aunque yo siento que no tiene nada en común. 

—Suena igual. 

Fingió ofenderse. 

—¿Llevarás más cosas o solo supresores?— él omega se sonrojó y desvío su mirada.

—Solo los supresores, ¿tú?

—Aún tengo cosas por comprar, ¿que dices, quieres acompañarme?— la pregunta salió de su boca sin que pudiera detenerla. De nuevo su lobo se burló de ella,— bueno, si tienes que hacer puedes irte ya...no te estoy corriendo ni nada de eso.

—Tranquila — la miró de forma divertida,— tengo el día libre, así que voy contigo.

**_Trata de estar un poco más cerca de él, me gusta su aroma._ **

_No pondré mi nariz en cuello de nuevo._

**_Si no lo haces tú, siempre está la opción de hacerlo por mi cuenta._ **

_Suficiente, no tomarás el control de mi cuerpo._

**_De todos modos lo haré._ **

—Y — jugó con las hebras de su cabello,— ¿tienes omega?

—Por el momento no — respondió,— aunque siempre estoy en busca de un omega que quiera pasar su vida a mi lado.

—¿Esa fue una indirecta, Sandy?

—¿Sonó como indirecta?

**_Me estresa que no se den cuenta._ **

—Algo así.

✸ ✸ ✸

Hablar con May era más que difícil, ambas siempre terminaban enojadas y maldiciendo en más de un idioma. Sabía que era imposible tratar de conversarla, siempre era muy, muy difícil.

Creyó que podría hacerle entrar en razón, pero falló. 

Aún recuerda la horrorosa conversación que tuvieron en el hospital, en esa donde Louis entró y por poco se entera de todo. Desde ese día Sandy se volvió aún más precavida sobre las conversaciones que tenía con May.

Ahora se sentían tan sofocada, no solo por el simple hecho de que no podía contar un secreto tan grande, sino porque ha tenido más de una oportunidad para decirle toda la verdad a Louis, pero aun así ella no le ha dicho nada. Quizá era por el temor de perder a un gran amigo como lo era Louis o por el temor de que todos las odiaran por guardar ese secreto. 

Era una completa pesadilla. 

Por un momento deseaba poder despertar de esta pesadilla, y ver que todo era completamente diferente. 

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, recargó su mano en la pared y se quedó ahí por unos leves segundos. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero por alguna razón se estaba aguantando, no es como si a ella le gustara que la vieran llorar. No es muy común ver a un alfa llorar, más bien son los omegas los que son más sentimentales y cuidadosos. Sandy ahora mismo se sentía tan vulnerable. 

May, en más de una ocasión se atrevió a llamarla "mal alfa", no recuerda la razón por la que la llamó de esa manera, de todos modos no es como si quiera recordarlo. Sandy sabía perfectamente que no era una mala alfa, siempre cuidó muy bien de sus ex's omegas, siempre trató de que nada les hiciera falta y que todo estuviera en orden. 

Perder a Fer tuvo un gran impacto en ella, por un momento creyó que Fer sería su omega de vida. Por un momento Sandy pensó en hacerle un hermoso cortejo y posteriormente poner su marca en su cuello para que todos vieran que era su omega. En la empresa estaban diciéndole que Fer siempre — realmente siempre — se la pasaba en las oficinas de los alfas y que tardaba un buen rato ahí, Sandy siempre hizo de un lado todo lo que decían del omega, ya que ella no se dejaba llevar por los rumores. 

Se siente un poco estúpida al creer que Fer la quería como su alfa, debió suponer que todas esas sonrisas que le daba día a día no eran más que una simple mentira. Debió suponer que tarde o temprano Fer la desecharía como una vil basura. Quizá el error fue de ella al creer que Fer la amaba. No es como si Sandy lo hubiera conocido muy a fondo pese a que tenían un tiempo hablando como amigos, Fer no

era de esos omegas que contaban toda su vida sin más, era más bien reservado en ese aspecto. 

Sandy deseaba conseguir un omega. 

**_No hemos tenido buena suerte._** Su alfa murmuró, cansada al igual que ella. 

Sobó sus hombros, los sentía pesados. Ser la asistente de Mark era un trabajo pesado, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba escribiendo en su libreta, agendado citas y cancelando una que otra. Incluso se la pasaba de un lado a otro entregando papeles importantes en las diferentes oficinas que había en la empresa. Mark parecía disfrutar de ver a Sandy de un lado a otro. Pero por otra parte el trabajo estaba bien, ya que la paga era realmente buena. 

_Necesito un masaje en los hombros y unas vacaciones largas._

**_Deberías considerar pedirle unas a Mark._ **

Seguramente Mark se las darías, incluso él le daría alguno consejos sobre dónde ir de vacaciones. Aunque casi todos los planes que Mark hacía, era para que fueran dos personas u no una como Sandy. 

_¿De que sirve ir de vacaciones sola?_

**_Las vacaciones sirven para encontrar pareja, no seas tan tonta._ **

No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. 

_¡Dios, bendíceme con un omega!_

Pudo escuchar como su alfa se reía de sus palabras, incluso Sandy llegó a reír de sus propias palabras. Suspiró. 

Justo en ese momento pensó que sería una buena idea volver a su habitación, pero para su mala suerte había olvidado donde quedaba su habitación. El hotel parecía como un laberinto, los números de las habitaciones estaban mal — al menos Sandy pensaba eso —, esto hizo que perdiera su habitación, lo bueno es que recordaba él el número. 

Tendría que ir hasta recepción y pedir que la llevaran hasta su habitación. 

Mientras caminaba, sacó su teléfono para ver si tenía mensajes. Al parecer Niall le encantaba dejarle más de cincuenta mensajes, en uno de ellos le preguntaba si ya había conocido a un omega bonito por lo que le respondió un simple no. Zayn solamente le preguntó si todo estaba bien en su viaje, tuvo que decirle que todo estaba más que perfecto. Y por último, Louis, él omega no era mucho de mandar mensajes.

Rió más de una vez mientras leía todos los mensajes de Niall.

Por ir respondiendo los mensajes de Niall chocó contra un omega el cual terminó en el piso y sobando su cadera con ambas manos. Sandy no dudó en ayudar a ponerse de pie.

—Lo lamento, no estaba viendo el camino — sacudió el suéter del omega desconocido, incluso se atrevió a sacudir la parte trasera del pantalón, haciendo que el omega quitara su mano de ahí,— realmente lo siento. 

—Descuida...a todos nos llega a pasar — soltó un suave gimoteo,— el dolor se ira en un momento, no es nada de que debas preocuparte.

—¿En serio?— ladeó la cabeza,— parece que te duele mucho. 

El omega hizo un movimiento con su mano. 

—Solo iré a mi habitación y descansaré, mañana ya no habrá ningún dolor. 

—Puedo acompañarte — se apresuró en decir,— como agradecimiento, no me malinterpretes. 

El omega sonrió a tal grado de cerrar sus ojos, esto hizo que las mejillas de Sandy se tornaran rosadas. 

**_Ya te han bendecido con un omega._ **

**_Si fuera tú le preguntaría si está saliendo con alguien y si está disponible hay que tomarlo._ **

_No, cálmate._

El omega dio unos cuantos pasos hacia enfrente y se detuvo para ver a la alfa. 

—¿No vienes?

_Oh, me esta espetando._

**_No me digas._ **

Pasaron en frente de la habitación de May, Sandy frunció el ceño al ver que había unas escaleras a un lado de la habitación de May. Casi se siente como una idiota al no recordar que su habitación estaba subiendo esas escaleras y al parecer la habitación del omega también. 

—Por cierto soy Timothée o Tim. 

_—_ Supongo que todas las personas lindas tienen un lindo nombre. 

—¿Crees que soy lindo?— preguntó de golpe. 

—Bueno — rascó detrás de su oreja,— en si todos los omegas son lindos, pero sí, sí eres lindo.

Tanto Sandy como Tim tenían las mejillas rojas. 

—No me has dicho tu nombre — murmuró. 

—Sandy, no vayas a decir sandía o Sandra. 

Soltó una risilla.—Sandy — probó en sus labios. 

Sandy quedó embobada con ese omega y la forma en que dijo su nombre, no era por exagerar, pero de un momento a otro la alfa se imaginó al omega diciendo su nombre en una forma bastante diferente. Esto hizo retirara la vista del omega. 

—¿Cual es tu habitación?

—doscientos ochenta y ocho, la tuya?

—Doscientos ochenta y nueve. 

—Mira que casualidad, Sandy — la tomó del brazo y la movió un poco,— debe ser obra del destino. 

Removió los rizos del omega. 

—Claro que sí.

—¿Harás algo después?— preguntó entusiasmado. 

—No tengo idea — respondió casi en seguida,— no es como si estuviera aquí para divertirme. 

—¿Trabajo?

—Sí.

Hizo sus labios de lado, Sandy no supo lo que significaba esa expresión que acaba de hacer. Por un momento le pareció lindo verlo con los labios de lado, como si estuviera disgustado por algo que ella no lograba entender del todo bien. 

—Quizá pienses que esto es atrevido, ya que nos acabamos de conocer hace unos minutos. Pero quisiera saber más de ti. 

**_Un omega que toma la iniciativa, me gusta, hay que tomarlo._ **

—No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, Tim. 

—Lo sé. 

Cuando llegaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos se despidieron y luego entraron. 

Sandy trató de dormir pero no lo logró, el rostro del omega y su aroma dulce seguía apareciendo en su mente, su alfa le decía que fuera a su habitación y que le dijera que era lo más lindo que ha visto. Pero por otra parte se decía una y otra que no se hiciera tantas ilusiones con ese omega de rizos, ya que Sandy se iría en unos días teniendo que dejar al omega. 

Sandy nunca le ha gustado la idea de tener una relación a distancia. 

Pasó el rededor de una hora — tal vez más — en su cama, tratando de quedarse dormida, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de hacer todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en Tim. Cada vez que dejaba de pensar en ese omega, a su mente llegaba algo que hacía que lo recordara. 

Era un martirio. 

Al final decidió salir e ir hasta la habitación de alado. Al principio se quedó parada en la puerta sin hacer ni un solo ruido, la alfa se encontraban nerviosa. Tim podría ya estar dormido y quizá se enojaría gracia da que Sandy lo despertó de su quinto sueño. 

Cuando por fin se atrevió a tocar la puerta lo hizo de una forma bastante baja, no siquiera sabía si Tim iba a escuchar sus golpes. Al cabo de unos minutos no recibió ninguna respuesta. 

_Son casi las doce._

**_Intenta de nuevo, no me quiero ir de aquí sin ese omega._ **

Nuevamente tocó la puerta, esta vez con más desesperación que antes. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración entre cortada que tenía, sus paños sudaban pese a estar haciendo un frío de muerte. Su alfa parecía estar impaciente por ver a Tim, oler el dulce aroma de Tim o enterar su nariz en el pequeño cuello del omega, mientras que se deleitaba con ese dulce aroma del omega. 

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca por un Omega que acaba de conocer. 

Una empleada se acercó a la alfa, ella le tocó su hombro para que le prestara atención. 

—¿Está buscando al omega que se hospeda en este cuarto?— le dedicó una sonrisa amable. La omega parecía ser buena persona, con esa sonrisa angelical y esa voz bajita y linda o quizá así es como debían actuar todos los empleados, uno nunca sabe. 

—Sí.

—Oh — murmuró,— salió hace unos minutos, no creo que vuelva dentro de unos horas, ¿gusta dejar un mensaje?

**_No, no hay que dejarle un mensaje. Hay que ir a buscar a ese omega y decirle que lo queremos marcar._ **

_No marcaremos a un omega que acabamos de conocer._

**_¡Pero yo quiero marcarlo! ¡Hay que marcarlo!_ **

_Eres imposible._

_—_ ¿Sabe a donde pudo ir?— preguntó, esperando que la empleada le diera una respuesta de inmediato. 

Ella se colocó una mano en la barbilla.—Siempre suele bajar a tomar café o también va al bar que está a una cuadra de aquí, pero como dije, no vuelve en un par de horas. Parece que le gusta divertirse por un buen rato, ese omega no hace otra cosas más que trabajar.

**_Un omega trabajador, me gusta._ **

Le dio las gracias a la omega para después salir corriendo de ahí. 

Primero iría al café que estaba en el hotel para asegurarse de que Tim estuviese ahí y así poder hablarle con toda la calma del mundo, Sandy en verdad estaba casi rezando por encontrar a Tim en el café y no ir hasta el bar, porque quien sabe que cosas haría si encontrara al omega bailando, besando o haciendo cualquier cosa con otro alfa. Aunque sabía que no tenía el derecho de reglarme nada, ya que muy apenas y se conocían el nombre. 

**_Tranquila, Sandy, calma esos impulsos. Lo menos que queremos es que ese omega vea nuestro lado rabioso._ **

Casi ríe por la última palabra. 

Al llegar a la cafetería, no dejó de mover su rostros para buscar a cierto omega de cabellera rizada. Había muchas personas en el café, era casi imposible buscar a Tim con la mirada. 

Se adentró más en la cafetería, no dejó de mirar hacia todos lados, tenía ganas de gritar el nombre del omega pero se contuvo de hacer eso. 

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía sudor en su frente gracias al calor que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Demasiadas personas cerca de ella, esto hizo que se pusiera un poco ansiosa. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, siendo empujaba por algunas personas que pasaban a su lado, no se molesto en girarse y pedirles que tuvieran más cuidado.

Se sobresalto al sentir una mano sobre su espalda, giró con rapidez sólo encontrase con esos bellos rizos. 

—Pareces un poco agitada, ¿todo en orden?— le decido una suave sonrisa, aunque esta desaprecio al ver que Sandy no le devolvió esa sonrisa. Tim se puso un poco serio y espero a que la alfa le dijera algo. 

—Te estaba buscando. 

—¿A mi?— hizo un puchero confuso.

—Sí, a ti.

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. 

—Tim — cerró su boca de golpe,— ¿quieres un café?

Asintió. 

Pidieron un par de capuchinos, luego de eso salieron del hotel para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Él omega parecía muy cómodo estando a un lado de Sandy, su aroma era cálido y tranquilo, la alfa estaba a punto de pegar su nariz a la fuente del aroma de Tim, pero se contigo ya que creyó que podría resultar un poco difícil. Aunque Tim no pareció molestarte el hecho de que Sandy estaba muy cerca de su cuello.

—Hay algo que has querido decirme y te tiene intrigada, a tal grado de temblar — murmuró en voz baja,— he notado lo nerviosa que estás. 

Miró sus manos y en efecto, estas temblaban un poco. 

—Quizá esto te parezca un poco raro...— no quería verlo, no podía verlo a los ojos y decir que su alfa quería reclamarlo ahora mismo y poner una bella marca en su cuello y poner su semilla en su vientre, simplemente no podía decirle todo eso a Tim.

Tim colocó su mano sobre la de Sandy, después de eso le sonrió como lo ha estado haciendo desde que la conoció. 

—Mi alfa te ha reconocido. 

**_No solo yo._ **

—¿Lo hizo?— ladeó su cabeza, divertido.— Es la primera vez que una alfa me dice que su lobo me ha reconocido como su omega, nunca pensé que me podría llegar a pasar algo como esto. 

—Yo no—

—Aunque no es para nada rato esto, Sandy. Teniendo en cuenta que mi lobo ha hecho lo mismo contigo, te ha reconocido como mi alfa. 

_Debo haber escuchado mal._

—Así que...¿que prosigue?— la suave voz del omega llegó a sus oídos,— ¿nos besamos?

—¿Q-Q-Que?

—Solo bromeo.

Logró hacer que la alfa se sonrojara, Tim no pudo evitar tocar la mejilla de Sandy, se sorprendió al sentir que esta estaba algo calida, quizá se debía al sonrojo. 

—Tengo que volver en unos días — dijo sin más,— ¿quieres venir conmigo?

**_Hace un momento dijiste que no tomarías a un omega que acabas de conocer, pero ahora lo has invitado a ir casa._ **

—Ir contigo implicaría dejar el trabajo que tengo aquí y conseguir uno nuevo allá — murmuró, su tono no era triste,— aunque por una parte estaría bien, si voy contigo ya no tendría que vivir en ese hotel que se lleva casi todo mi salario. 

—¿Por qué vives en el hotel?

—No me gusta vivir solo en una casa — rascó detrás de su oreja. 

—Podría pedirle a mi jefe que me de una carga de recomendación para ir contigo — hizo un mohín,— realmente quiero ir contigo.

—¿De verdad quieres ir con una alfa a la que apenas conoces?, podría secuestrarte en cualquier momento, tenerte en un sótano y romperte las piernas para evitar que huyas.

Le dio un golpecito en la frente.—Has visto muchas película de ficción. Algo me dice que no me vas a secuestrar.

—Podría intentarlo. 

—Tonta — rio, tapando su canica con su muñeca. Se acercó más a la alfa, sin dudarlo, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la alfa. Ella se sobresaltó al instante,— ¿como debería llamarte desde hoy?

—Llámame como desees. 

Hizo un mohín pensativo.

—Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, pero eso es algo cliché entre parejas — suspiró,— quizá te llame alfa, cariño también me gusta. 

Se limitó a sonreír. 

Luego de eso, estuvieron al rededor de una hora — quizá más — hablando sobre diversas cosas. Rieron un par de veces, en otras se quedaron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de la bella luna llena. Sandy le dijo a Tim que se pusiera de pie, ella simplemente le tomó una foto mientras que la luna llena era un fondo lindo. 

Volvieron al hotel, en donde divagaron por todos los pasillos, al parecer ninguno quería volver a su habitación pese a que estaban lado y lado. Era impresionante la manera en que ellos se hablaban como si se conocieran de años o quizá algunos meses, no les importaba que se acabaran de conocer hace unas horas. 

Sandy tomó la mano de Tim con algo de confianza, por un momento pensó que el Omega le diría algo al respecto, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver que este dejó que tomara su mano. Así fue como caminaron con las manos entrelazadas. Sandy seguía con sus mejillas rosadas, no podía dejar de ver al omega sin que sus mejillas tomaran ese tono rosado, aunque ella no era la única que se sonrojaba a cada rato. 

Su alfa revoloteaba de felicidad; cuando Sandy tomó la mano de Tim, su alfa casi la hace gritar de la emoción, tuvo que apretar muy bien sus labios para que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Siempre había pensado que ella y su alfa tenían una muy buena cordura cuando de omegas se trataba, pero ahora mismo, su alfa parecía todos una niña mimada. Sandy tenía muchas ganas de agarrarla y amarrarla para ver si así dejaba de estar de un lado a otro, sin olvidar que tendría que ponerle cinta en la boca. 

Le dijo a sus padres — tíos — que conoció a un Omega y que su alfa lo había reconocido como su destinado, ellos le mandaron muchos mensajes, algunos tenían unas muy fuertes faltas de ortografía que Sandy decidió ignorar. Le mandaron audios pero no les escuchó ya que estaba con Tim. 

Tim, por otra parte, parecía querer gritar en cualquier momento. No es como si fuera de lo más normal encontrar a su alfa destinada y ahora caminar junto a ella, mientras que hablaban de las cosas que podrían hacer en un futuro. Tim trataba de ser lo más dulce posible, aunque él omega también tenía sus momentos en donde no era para nada dulce, pero Sandy vería eso en otro momento, ahora no era tan importante que digamos. Su omega le decía — más bien parecía rogarle— que acercara su nariz al cuello de la alfa y dejarlo ahí por alíenla unos minutos. Su omega le decía que le pidieron a la alfa que lo marcase con su aroma para así sentirse seguro. 

Tim estaba más que hecho un manojo de nervios, esto hizo que él omega se tambaleara, por suerte Sandy lo tomó de la cadera, pegándolo a su cuerpo y dejando un poco de su aroma en el. Tim casi explota en ese momento, tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia otro lado para que no le viera la vergüenza que sentia. 

Y así, ellos pasaron unos días más juntos. 

Sandy le informó a Tim que tenía que irse muy pronto, el Omega la tomó del rostro y sin más le dijo;

—Sandy, tómame como tu omega y llévame contigo. 

Y asi, Sandy regresó a Londres con un omega a su lado.

✸ ✸ ✸

Abrió su boca para dejar salir el humo de cigarro, no es como si ella estuviese tan acostumbrada a fumar, simplemente se fumaba uno o dos cigarrillos de vez en cuando, solamente para despejar su mente o tener algunas ideas. 

Aflojo el agarre de corbata que tenía puesta, sentia que esta la ahorcaba lentamente y ese era un sentimiento no tan agradable para ella. Desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca de vestir, dejando sus pechos un poco a la vista. Arrojo la corbata justo donde estaba su saco color negro. Pasó una mano por los tirantes que estaban ligados a su pantalón, por un momento pensó en quitarse ambos tirantes pero al final los dejó en su lugar, ya que en otra ocasión los iba a ocupar. 

Inhalo profundamente, sonrió cuando dos deliciosos aromas combinados llegaron a su nariz, esos aromas siempre la volvían loca, completamente loca. No se cansaba de poner su nariz en el cuello de sus omegas, era como si fuera adicta a ellos. 

_Sus omegas,_ ya se había acostumbrado a esto. Al principio fue un poco difícil presentar y decir que tenía dos bellos omegas, no es como si le hubiera importado que todos la miraran de manera extraña, preguntándose si era posible tener dos omegas marcados sin que uno haya muerto en el intento. Bueno, quizá esto se debió a que su lobo interior aceptó el hecho de tener dos omegas, y claro que Tim y Niall también aceptaron ese hecho, por lo tanto no había forma de que uno de ellos resultara herido. 

Aún recuerda cuando marcó sus omegas, había sido un arranque de loquera y excitación. Aún recuerda que al despertar con dos omegas en la cama y ver que ambos tenían su marca, lo primero qué pasó por su mente fue marcar a Louis, ya que su amigo seguramente tenía alguna solución. Recuerda que estuvo preocupada por los omegas, pues estos tardaron un poco en despegar. Sandy pensó lo peor. 

No tardaron mucho en acostumbrarse los tres a vivir juntos, la alfa llegaba del trabajo siendo recibida con dos pares de brazos al rededor de su cuerpo, dos pares de labios besando su cuello o su frente. Dos omegas que le preparaban comida y le preguntaban sobre quién cocinaba mejor, ella respondía lo mismo _"ambos cocinan bien"._ Dos omegas que querían ser abrazados por la alfa durante la noche, aunque Sandy era la que terminaba siendo abrazada por Tim y Niall. 

Por suerte Tim y Niall se llevaron bien desde un principio y seguía siendo así, ambos eran omegas tiernos y lindos, en buscar de algún mimo por parte de su alfa, quien no dudaba en darles lo que querían. 

Había veces en donde los omegas le hacían bromas a la alfa, ella terminaba enojada y castigando a sus omegas. 

Había veces en donde sus omegas se portaban bien y ella los premiaba. 

Simplemente eran un trío Perfecto. 

—Me preguntó si estarán bien, hace una hora los he dejado solos — murmuró para sí misma. Sandy se recargó en el barandal de balcón, aprovechando para la ver la ciudad, no es como si ella se acercara al balcón todos los días paga apreciar la ciudad de noche mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. 

Estaba ahí para matar el tiempo, espetando para volver con sus amados omegas y seguir con lo que ellos habían empezado.

—Esperaré un poco más, parece que ellos se están divierto demasiado bien — escuchó la suave risilla de Tim, haciendo eco por toda la casa, después escuchó la risa de Niall, un poco más alta que la del otro omega. 

**_Tenemos que ir. Tenemos que ir. Tenemos que ir. Tenemos que ir._ **

Su lobo interior parecía querer tomar el control de su cuerpo e ir hasta la habitación donde sus omegas estaban, haciendo alguna cosa que era de su agrado. Pero Sandy no dejaría que su lobo tomara el control, al menos no en este momento. 

—Carajo, yo también quiero divertirme. 

Apagó el cigarro y lo dejó sobre el balcón, después lo tomaría y lo tiraría en el bote de basura. 

Los aromas de los omegas era incluso más fuerte cuando entrona la casa, su nariz se llenó de esos aromas y sintió un terrible tirón debajo de sus pantalones. Llevo una mano a su frente y alboroto su cabello, poco a poco iba perdiendo el control gracias a esos aromas que tanto amaba. 

Caminó hasta la habitación que compartían con Niall y Tim, estaba a punto de abrirla, pero se detuvo a escuchar verías gemidos y jadeos proveníamos de adentro. Claro, ellos habían decidió continuar con ese pequeño juego que habían iniciado, Sandy se sintió mal al ver que no se atrevieron a esperarla. 

_Tendré que darles una leccion a esos dos._

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios. Los dos omegas no se molestaron en girar y darle una sonrisa como siempre lo hacían, en su lugar continuaron haciendo lo mismo. Tim estaba sobre la cama, con sus piernas un poco abiertas y Niall sobre el, besándolo como si no hubiese un mañana, ambos soltaba gemidos y uno que otro jadeo. 

Sus cabelos estaban alborotados, sus cuerpos sudados y la habitación llena de sus aromas combinados. 

_Una maravillosa vista._

Claro, sin duda era una maravillosa vista, teniendo en cuenta de que sus omegas se estaban besando, mientras que tenían unos lindos trajes de maid.

Fue hasta la silla que tenían en la habitación, la colocó enfrente de la cama para así poder ver a sus omegas. Se sentó con algo de brusquedad, abrió un poco sus piernas y fue entonces cuando decidió quitarse los tirantes del traje. Los tronó, llamando la atención de los dos omegas. 

—Oh — murmuró Tim,— no nos dimos cuenta cuando entraste.

—¿Tienes mucho en esa silla?— Niall alborotó el cabello de Tim, ganándose una risa por parte del omega rizado. 

Sandy no les respondió. 

—¿Quieres unirte?— preguntó Tim, dándole una sonrisa coqueta a la alfa, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que ella lo ignoró y le dio una mirada indiferente,— acaso estás celosa. 

—Sandy suele enojarse cuando tomamos la iniciativa sin ella. 

—Cierto, cierto. 

Ambos la veía con curiosidad. Ellos le hicieron caras graciosas para ver si la alfa reía por un poco, pero no hubo ni una reacción por parte de ella. 

—Ya sé cómo sacarte una sonrisa. 

El rizado se puso de pie y caminó hasta la silla donde Sandy estaba sentada, se arrodilló enfrente de ella, mirándola como si fuese un cachorro que acaba de ser regañado. Sandy entre cerró los ojos y siguió mirándolo muy indiferente. 

Tim frotó su mejilla contra la pierna de la alfa, casi como si fuese un felino. Mientras que Niall los miraba de forma divertida, esperando a que Sandy se le quitara ese ceño fruncido o esa cara que tenía de odiar a todo el maldito mundo. Debe admitir que no le gusta cuando la alfa pone esa cara, pero por otra parte le gusta porque esa cara significaba que la iban a pasar demasiado bien.

—Para con eso — le dijo fuerte y claro, pero Tim no le hizo caso, el siguió frotando su mejilla contra la rodilla de Sandy. Poco a poco se iba acercando al cierre del pantalón,— dije que pararas. 

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan...?— lo tomó de la boca haciendo que sus labios quedaran sobre saltados, esto hizo que Tim no pudiera hablar con claridad. 

—Cállate — le espetó,— no te pedí que hablaras. 

A Niall no le gustó el tono de voz que Sandy usó con Tim. 

—No le hables así, si estás enojada solo dilo y lo arreglamos. No tienes porque usar ese tono en Tim o en mi.

Sandy lo miró justo como lo había hecho con Tim, Niall se calló casi de inmediato. 

—Sandy — murmuró Tim. 

—Qué no te dije que te callaras — le espetó, esta vez más fuerte. Quito su mano para que pudiera hablar con claridad, el omega no hizo ni un solo ruido,— no me gustan los omegas desobedientes. 

Tomó el elástico del pantalón y lo puso en el cuello de Tim, apretándolo sin dañarlo.

Sandy sintió una leve punzada en su entre pierna, entrecerró sus ojos ante esa punzada. Tim lo noto y no dudo en desabrochar el cierre del pantalón, pero se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Sandy sobre la suya. 

—No te ordené bajar el cierre. 

_Oh Tim, será mejor que le hagas caso a Sandy. ¡La última vez que yo la desobedecí me puso una mordaza y me amarró a la cama!_

—Solo quiero hacer sentir bien a mi alfa — murmuró, con voz angelical y ojos de cachorro. Claro, Tim solía ser un omega tierno, pero a veces suele abusar de esa ternura para usarla contra Sandy. 

—Pero _tu alfa_ no te pidió que la hagas sentir bien — jalo el elástico,— incluso Niall suele comportarse mejor que tú, Timothée. 

—No me llames Thimothée.

—Es ese tu nombre. 

—Me gusta cuando me llamas Tim o omega — hizo un puchero. 

Niall los miraba con un poco de diversión, debe admitir que se siente un poco aburrido porque Tim tiene toda la atención de Sandy, pero claro que no iba a decirlo en voz alta porque no se le apetece recibir un regaño por parte de su alfa. Por ahora se conformará con ver a Tim y Sandy. 

Suspiró. 

—¿Estás enojada porque no te esperamos?

—Les dije que se quedarán quietos. 

—¡Dijiste que nos divirtiéramos!— gritó. 

_Carajo, Tim._

Sandy jaló una vez más el elástico que estaba al rededor del cuello del omega, haciendo que chocara contra su entrepierna. La boca de Tim chocó contra un severo bulto que estaba en la entrepierna de Sandy, Tim trago saliva. 

La alfa bajo el cierre de su pantalón, se las arreglo para bajar un poco de su bóxer. El miembro de Sandy quedó a la vista de Tim (el miembro de una alfa mujer es casi parecido al clítoris o más bien es el clítoris, el cual tiene la función de un pene con los escrotos escondidos). Trago saliva al verlo, no era tan grande como el de un alfa varón, pero tampoco era pequeño, más bien de un tamaño normal capaz de darle placer a omegas o betas. Tim sabía que no importaba el tamaño del miembro de Sandy, ya que Tim sabía que Sandy sí sabía cómo utilizarlo y eso era lo único que importaba. 

Miró a la alfa, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. 

—Este—

—Cállate y chúpalo. 

Niall se atragantó. 

—Querías hacerte sentir buena tu alfa, ¿no?. Hazlo ahora. 

Tim tomó el miembro de la alfa con una mano, se apoyó con la otra. Debe admitir que se siente un poco intimidado por tener a Sandy y a Niall mirándolo con suma atención. Sabe que Niall tiene planeado ir con ellos y besar a Sandy en la boca, pero no lo hace porque la alfa no se lo ha ordenado. 

Pasó su lengua por la pequeña punta que este tenía, Sandy rápidamente mordió su labio inferior y soltó un leve jadeo. En todo el tiempo que tenía con la alfa se había dado cuenta de que ella siempre era muy sensible, él suele aprovecharse de esa sensibilidad, claro que Niall también lo hace. 

A decir verdad, el más descarado de los tres en Niall. Ese omega rubio siempre está insinuándosele a Sandy y dándole veces en el cuello a Tim. Niall es así y quizá siempre lo sea. 

No dudo en meterlo en su boca por completo. La alfa no dejó de gemir, tomó la cabellera rizada del omega, jaló unas cuantas hebras de su cabello haciendo que éste soltara un gemido de dolor. Lo empujó hacia abajo, asegurándose de que Tim no se dañará. 

Niall suspiró, cansado de no recibir ninguna atención por parte de la alfa. El simplemente se pero de la cama, tomó el traje de maid para alzarlo un poco y camino hacia la alfa y él omega. Se arrodilló a un lado de Tim, dándole un empujón para que se recorriera un poco. Tim era listo, así que entendió en seguida lo que Niall quería hacer. 

Para ese entonces, Sandy tenía sus ojos cerrados y no sabía lo que sucedía en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir dos bocas sobre su miembro, abrió sus ojos y los miró muy atentos. Niall y Tim chupaban su miembro como si fuese una paleta. 

Se consideraba muy afortunada al tener a dos hermosos omegas a su lado, aunque a veces ellos solían portarse realmente mal haciendo que la paciencia de la alfa se fuera hasta abajo. Si por ella fuera, volvería a marcar a esos dos omegas sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Sandy amaba a Niall y Tim, y sabía que ellos la amaban a ella. 

Las cadenas que les había regalo tiempo atrás colgaban sobre sus cuellos, se veían hermosos con esas cadenas.

—A la cama los dos — les ordenó. Debe admitir que le costó mucho decir esas palabras, ya que con dos bocas en su miembro le era muy difícil que algo saliera de su boca además de gemidos o jadeos.—Ahora. 

—Sí — respondieron al mismo tiempo. 

—¿Si qué?

—Sí alfa. 

Ambos omegas se pusieron de pie, pudo ver cómo las rodillas de ambos tenían un severo tono rojo, debido a que no habían tenido mucho cuidado al momento de arrodillarse enfrente de ella. 

Tanto Tim como Niall estaban usando la postura _tower;_ arrodillados en la cama, sus palmas hacia abajo, piernas juntas y mirada hacia abajo. Sandy les había hecho una severa lista de las posturas que ellos tenían que hacer cuando ella se los indicara, la _tower_ era la que normalmente usaban en la cama y en cualquier otro lado. 

Debe admitir que amaba cuando estaban de ese modo. 

La alfa metió su miembro en su bóxer y se puso de pie. Analizo bien a sus omegas, aunque miró más a cierto Omega rubio.

—Endereza más la espalda — le dijo sin nada de delicadeza,— tu espalda no tiene que estar arqueada al menos que yo lo indique. 

Niall hizo lo que su alfa ordenó sin replicar nada. 

—Esos trajes de maid los lucen muy bien, pensaré en comprar un par más, pero esta vez que sea un poco descotado. 

—Sí, alfa. 

Sonrió ante la respuesta rápida que recibió. 

Suspiró.

—Antes de salir les dije que se divirtieran — ellos asintieron,— pero con diversión no me refería a que se besaran o se tocaran por todo el cuerpo. Otros omegas simplemente se habrían puesto a hablar o que se yo. 

—Pero no somos simples omegas. 

—No te pedí que hablaras, Niall. No me hagas castigarte — tomó una oreja del omega y la jalo un poco, él soltó un quejido,— la próxima vez que hablas te sacaré de la habitación, Tim y yo tendremos que divertirnos sin ti, ¿que harás al respecto, si es que quieres continuar aquí?

—Estaré callado como un buen omega, quiero ser bueno para Sandy y para Tim. 

Soltó su oreja, en cambio acarició su cabello y le dio unas leves palmadas. 

—Bien, me gustan los omegas obedientes. 

La alfa caminó hasta el mueble más cercano, abrió el tercer cajón y buscó algunas cosas. Los omegas la miraron muy curiosa, sobretodo porque no sabían lo que había en ese cajón. Sandy les tenía prohibido mirar el contenido de esos cajones — de todos —, ella era la única que podía meter o sacar cosas de los cajones. Había más muebles, los cuales también estaban prohibidos para los omegas. En más de una ocasión trataron de abrir los cajones, pero al final no lo hicieron porque la alfa seguro y les daría tremendo castigo. 

—¿Que crees que saque?— Tim preguntó por lo bajo.

—No lo sé, suele cambiar las cosas de diferentes cajones para que no sepamos lo qué hay en ellos. 

—Solo espero que no sea un látigo. 

—Dudo que lo sea, desde que lloraste por el látigo lo ha dejado de usar. Creo que lo tiro o algo. 

—Creí que lo usaba contigo. 

—No — respondió de inmediato,— creo que ella tiene la regla de _"si no lo uso con uno porque le tiene miedo, tampoco con el otro para estar parejos"_

—Oh — murmuró. 

Hace unos meses Sandy compró un látigo con varias tiras de cuero, normalmente usaban uno de tela suave el cual era el favorito de los omegas. Sandy lo uso para castigar a Tim, aunque el Omega estaba de acuerdo con que ella usara el látigo, al final termino asustado, con lágrimas en sus ojos diciendo que le dolía mucho su espalda y nalgas. Sandy no tuvo otra opción más que tirar ese látigo. 

—Ojalá sean las piensas para pezones. 

—Normalmente usa esas — murmuró el rizado,— me gusta cuando usamos las pinzas.

Niall asintió. 

—Me gusta cómo se ve vestida así, con ese pantalón negro de vestir un poco a gustado, esa camisa blanca con botones desabrochados — pasó saliva,— definitivamente ella es una alfa dominante dispuesta a dominar a cualquier omega o beta que se le ponga enfrente. 

—En efecto — respondió en seguida,— Sandy es capaz de dominar a cualquiera, no me sorprende cuando algunos alfas bajan la cabeza cuando están hablando con ella. Puede resultar ser muy intimidante. 

—Los alfas respetan mucho a las alfas. 

—Se tratan por iguales. 

—Ojalá así fuéramos los omegas, las omegas normales nos miran como si fuéramos una aberración.

—Quizá se debe a que tenemos más curvas — alzó las cejas. 

—Eso debe ser.

La alfa los miró por el hombro, ellos de inmediato tomaron una postrera seria.

—¿Acaso están hablando en voz baja?

—No alfa — murmuraron el mimoso tiempo. 

—No me gustan los omegas mentirosos — dijo en seguida,— ¿estaban hablando sí o no?

Ellos se miraron por un par de segundos antes de asentir. 

—Pregunta — se giró hacia los omegas, fue entonces cuando ellos vieron lo que tenía en sus manos. Unas esposas de cuero con algo de terciopelo por la parte de adentro, claro, Sandy no sería capaz de dañar la piel de sus omegas,— ¿quien fue el primero en hablar?

—Fui yo — respondió el rizado en seguida. 

—Niall, quita las almohadas y ponlas en otro lugar. Cuando lo hagas, le pondrás estas esposas a Tim, alza sus manos y las pondrás en ese gancho que está en los barrotes de la cama. 

—Sí alfa. 

Niall quito las almohadas, dejándolas caer al piso ya que éste estaba limpio. Tomó la mano de Tim para guiarlo al lugar donde habían estado las almohadas, le colocó las esposas, le alzó ambos brazos para enganchar la correa de las esposas en la parte de arriba. 

—Tim abre un poco tus piernas y Niall colócate entre ellas. 

Estaban un poco confundido. 

—¿Tienen algo de ropa interior debajo de ese traje?

—No. 

—No.

—Fantástico.

Tim tenía sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, era muy entrañó tener a Niall entre sus piernas, y más cuando sus miembros se estaban rozando demasiado. No pudo evitar echar su cadera hacia enfrente, con tal de tener un poco de fricción con Niall. Niall apretó sus labios para no soltar un gemido y así evitar que Sandy lo escuchara. 

Ellos comenzaron a frotarse entre sí, apretando sus labios, ahogando gemidos para no ser escuchados por su alfa. No sabían lo que ella estaba haciendo, estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera entretenida con los cajones o simplemente mirándolos con curiosidad, espetando el momento perfecto para decirles que eran unos omegas muy traviesos y que no hacían caso. 

Niall tomó el rostro de Tim entre sus manos y lo atrajo a sus labios, no era la primera vez que ellos se besaban, pero por algún motivo los moviéndose de sus labios se sentían muy inseguros. Una que otra gota de saliva escurría de sus mentones, pero eso no les importaba. Sus lenguas comenzaron jugar entre sí, sintiendo un poco raros. Al momento de separarse quedó un ligero hilo de saliva que no tardó en romperse por la lejanía. 

Tim desvío su mirada, Niall iba a preguntarle por qué, pero se detuvo el sentir que alguien besaba su cuello, justo en el lugar de la marca.

—Ver a mis dos omegas besarse me ha puesto realmente dura. 

El omega rubio se puso tenso por completo. 

—Alza la falda de Tim y comienza a tocarlo — le susurró en el oído,— no olvides besarlo. 

Niall alzó el falda de Tim e hizo lo que Sandy me había ordenado. Tim no tardó en dejar salir algunos gemidos, sus ojos estaban entre cerrados, mirando con suma atención a Niall y a la alfa que lo veía con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

Sandy echó el cuerpo de Niall hacia enfrente, dejando su trasero expuesto solamente para ella. Ella alzó la leve falta del traje, sus ojos miraron ese loquito transparente que salía de la entera del omega. No dudo en meter dos dedos en ella. 

—No dejes de mover tu mano, Niall. Tim necesita de tu ayuda. 

Asintió. 

Su cuerpo le temblaba. 

Por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo. 

Los dedos de Sandy salieron de su interior, en cambio sintió como el miembro de ella era introducido lentamente. 

Sus estocadas eran lentas pero profundas, no podía dejar de gemir al mismo tiempo que movía su mano al rededor del miembro de Tim, el cual tampoco podía dejar de gemir. Sandy comenzó a besar el cuello de Niall, pasando su lengua por la marca, haciendo que el Omega temblara gracias al placer que sentía cuando tocaba la marca. 

Hubo un momento muy difícil, fue cuando Niall trató de besar a Tim. Se inclinó hacia Tim, haciendo que el miembro de Sandy saliera de su trasero, al parecer a la alfa no le gustó mucho que haya hecho eso, por lo que lo tomó de la cadera y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Así estaban, en un dulce vaivén demasiado lento. Entre gemidos y jadeos, cuerpos chapoteando, haciendo ruidos molestos. 

Sandy mordió la delicada piel de Niall, enterrando sus dientes sin nada de cuidado, sacándolo unas cuantas gotas de sangre las cuales limpio con su lengua. Sus manos viajan por todo el cuerpo del omega, haciéndolo estremecer y temblar. Por un momento ella creyó que el Omega se dejaría caer al piso ya que su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. 

Estiró su mano para poder alcanzar la suave mejilla de Tim, dejó una leve caricia sobre esta. El Omega no dudo en frotarse contra su mejilla, sintiendo esa gran mano de la alfa. 

—Los amo tanto — les dijo entre jadeos y gemidos. Los omegas no podían formular ni una palabra por lo que ellos no respondieron nada a lo que les había dicho la joven alfa. 

A esta grado, las manos de Tim comenzaban dolerle por todo el tiempo que tenía con las manos hacia arriba.

Después de un rato, los omegas cambiaron de lugar. Ahora Niall era quien estaba con las manos hacia arriba con las esposas, mientras que Tim estaba siendo muy bien atendido por Sandy, quien no dejaba de besar la marca. 

No se necesitaban palabras para decir, en cada toque, roce o un beso los tres se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban. Se podría decir que su amor crecía nada día más. 

La cama se ensució de ese líquido blanco y espeso, tuvieron que cambiar las sábanas para poder acostarse, pero antes de eso se dieron una ducha los tres. Sandy se aseguró de lavar muy bien a sus omegas para que no estuvieran pegajosos o incómodos. 

Ahora estaban recostados en la cama, Sandy en medio con los brazos estirados mientras les acariciaba el cabello a sus omegas. Los omegas estaban abrazando su torso desnudó, Niall trató de jugar con los pezones de la alfa, pero ella le dio una advertencia por eso. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, Sandy no nos cortejo — las palabras del rubio interrumpieron con el silencio. 

—Es cierto, Sandy solo nos marcó y adiós cortejo.

—Tenemos una cadena a juego, así que consideren esa cadena como cortejo. 

Los omegas la miraron realmente mal.

—De todos modos quiero ser cortejado. 

—Queremos, Tim, queremos.

—Lo siento pequeños, pero ya es muy tarde para que los corteje — les alboroto el cabello,— admito que fui un poco torpe al haberlos marcado primero. Por un momento pensé que no aceptarían la marca. 

—Sandy tonta — murmuró el rizado.

—¿Estás loca?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido,— quien en su sano juicio rechazaría la marca de una como tú.

—Fer fue un estupido al rechazar a Sandy.

—No se menciona ese nombre en en mi presencia — les dijo la alfa,— tampoco hablen de él cuando no esté.

—Okay — murmuraron divertidos.

La alfa suspiró. 

Sandy le contó a Tim sobre Fer, al día siguiendo el rizado estuvo a punto de ir a la empresa solamente para ver a Fer y darle un hran golpe en la cara, después agradecerle por haber dejado a Sandy soltera. Tim casi le da un abrazo a Louis cuando le dijeron que él u Fer ya se habían dado un par de golpes. 

—¿Que quieren hacer mañana?

—¡Tengamos una cita los tres!— la escandalosa voz de Niall hizo eco en todo el cuarto. 

—Podríamos quedarnos todo el día en casa y ver películas. 

Los omegas eran completamente diferentes; Niall se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo bromas, logrando hacer reír a Sandy y Tim, casi siempre quería tener una cita con ellos, en un restaurante o en algún lugar lindo en donde puedan pasar un buen rato. Tim era todo lo opuesto, el prefería estar en casa y ver películas con Niall y Sandy, era él quien necesitaba de tener mimos casi todo el tiempo, era quien hacía pucheros la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero también bien había veces donde Tim tenía una face de ser todo un Omega que amaba ser dominado. 

—Yo haré lo que ustedes digan, omegas. 

—Lo sabemos. 

—Nosotros somos los que mandamos en esta casa. 

La alfa le dio una mirada no muy lindo a Tim. 

—¿Quien dijo que ustedes mandan en esta casa?— frunció el ceño.

Tim se sentó en la cama, miró a Sandy con el ceño frunció.—Los omegas mandamos a los alfas, técnicamente los tenemos amarrados a nosotros, ustedes los alfas hacen todo lo que nosotros digamos. Los omegas seriamos capaz de dominar el mundo si nos propusiéramos hacerlo, los alfas estarían para servirnos en toda nuestras necesidades. 

Sandy lo jalo del brazo y lo obligo a acostarse en su pecho. 

—Déjenme les enseño que en esta casa la que manda soy yo. 

—Si seguimos haciéndolo de esta manera, tendrás a dos omegas embarazados.

Sonrió ante las palabras de Niall.—Entonces, hagamos un par de bebés.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, les mando un enorme beso.


End file.
